The Chaotic Three
by Darth Malleus
Summary: Take one of two surviving Jedi, a former Stormtrooper of The First Order and one of the greatest pilots in the history of the Resistance. What do you have? You have a huge wrench in a Sith Lords plans. Time travel.
1. Prologue

_**Star Wars**_

 _ **The Chaotic Three**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Rising into a kneeling position, wiping sand from his armour Finn looked up at the near cloudless sky and sighed. "I've been here before."

There was a certain noticeable sense of déjà vu he would admit as he knelt there, in the middle of a desert with nothing even close to civilisation no matter which direction he looked. All that was left was the wreckage of a smouldering TIE fighter being claimed by the burning sands and he'd say something, probably the force, had thrown him back in time.

He snorted at that, rising to his feet and looking around. There were several inconsistencies around that outlandish theory. One was that he wasn't wearing Stormtrooper armour, second was that his friends were scattered around the dune he was standing on. Rey was just getting to her feet, shaking the sand from her dark hair, and Poe was slowly sinking into some quicksand at the foot of the dune.

Wait...

"Ah shit!" Finn cursed as he activated his jetpack in a short three second burst, sailing from his perch down the steep side of the dune and landing roughly onto the ground a few meters away from the pilot.

He stumbled a few steps, regained his footing and rushed to his side, encumbered somewhat by the armour he wore and the not so solid ground underneath his feet. He reached Poe easily enough, grabbed his hand but then realised a little too late that he had sunk up to just above his kneecaps.

He took a moment to admit that, yeah, that might not have been such a good idea.

"Rey, a little help please!" He called, pulling his friend up at a little expense to himself which sunk even further. "Anytime will be great!"

He was up to his waist and the pilot to his shoulders when they were grabbed by an invisible power and pushed upwards. Rey approached them, hand outstretched as she called upon the force. She lifted them up and out of the quicksand with little effort other than a slight furrowing of her brow, they floated to her side and were unceremoniously dropped back to the ground.

"Really?" She asked, continuing to dust herself off as Finn jumped to his feet, grimacing as he felt sand in his boots. "You didn't stop to think, did you?"

"Yeah that's me," the former Stormtrooper replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I never look before I leap."

"Putting it mildly but okay." She allowed before looking around, completely unfazed. "Where are we?"

"I thought you'd know." Finn replied as he knelt beside Poe and studied him for a moment. The fighter ace didn't look badly hurt.

An unladylike snort was his answer. "Just because I'm a Jedi doesn't mean I know everything."

That's right. She was a Jedi now. In many ways she was that same orphaned scavenger he met on Jakku all those years ago. She still wore the same skin tight bindings, forearms and forelegs wrapped tightly in gauze-wrappings, travellers boots on her feet. It was basic desert clothing made to protect as much as possible from the sun but it was also the clothing Rey felt the most comfortable in. The only real change was the utility belt strapped tightly to her waist, a lightsaber hilt clipped and a blaster pistol holstered, the NN-14 Han gave her on Takodana what seemed like a lifetime ago.

And to think she was a Skywalker as well, go figure. What a difference a few years training to under the gaze of an estranged father could do.

A groan brought his attention away from the Jedi and back to their pilot. Poe Dameron slowly sat up, hand reaching up to rub the back of his head. "I feel like I was hit by a landspeeder."

"Sounds about right." Finn allowed, offering his friend a hand which he took.

The pilot squinted at the sunlight, then looked around with a thoughtful frown. "Am I getting a serious dose of déjà vu or is it just me?"

"Nope, it isn't just you." The former Stormtrooper replied. "All we need is the burnt out remains of a TIE fighter and we'll have the perfect little eulogy to our meeting over Jakku, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

" _Boys_ ," Rey chastised lightly, taking a pair of macrobinoculars from her backpack to look around. "Focus."

"Yes, lady Jedi." Poe replied, smiling despite his obviously uncomfortable headache. The three of them may be battle hardened veterans, but when it came to fighting in the desert they always fell back upon Rey and her own experience of living in one for most of her adolescent life.

"Does anyone remember how we got here?" Finn asked.

Poe was about to respond, but stopped short, brow furrowing as he tried to think. Come to think of it he had no idea how they got here. He knew who he was, who Finn and Rey were. He knew he was a pilot in the Resistance fighting the Imperial successors The First Order. But other than that he couldn't remember how he came to be here, or anything that happened before.

His thoughts were shared with the other two, all three knew who they were, who each other were and everything except how they came to be here. There was going to be a great battle. The forces of the Resistance, backed by what was left of the New Republic navy were about to start a huge operation against the capital world of the First Order, to defeat the Knights of Ren and their Supreme Leader once and for all.

Then nothing.

"Right, we go that way." Rey said at last, beginning to walk.

"How can you tell."

"Animal tracks, looks like a well used trail." She replied, pointing at a point in the distance as she passed the macorbinoculars to Finn for him to look through. "There, you see?"

The former Stormtrooper fiddled around for a few minutes before seeing what the Jedi was pointing too. "Oh yeah, now I see it."

"We take that trail and we should come across a settlement." Rey continued, the two boys moving to catch up with her as she walked. "From there we can get supplies, water, food and information."

"Like where we are." Finn agreed.

"And where we can go to get off this rock." Poe added. "Nice thinking little miss Jedi."

"Come on."Rey sighed before trudging through the sand towards the track. Her two friends following behind her.

And so the travelling began. They kept to the shade of the towering dunes, rationed their water and continued to wonder how they got here in the first place. They walked until the sun dipped over the horizon and darkness threatened before making camp in the shadow of a dune. The temperature dropped dramatically, and where once they were smoldering now they had no choice but to get a fire going to keep warm. They took shifts on watch, deciding to keep to the side of caution in a place they knew little off.

By dawn they were on the move again, keeping to the shadows of the dunes, finding a crevice to take shelter under by midday when the sun was at its most unforgivable and continuing on again when the shadows stretched enough to give them shade. Rey stopped an hour into their renewed trek, looking up at the sun with a frown.

"What?" Finn asked, just stopping himself from walking into her.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this until now." Rey sighed, pushing back the folds of her headgear and shaking her head. The heat must be getting to her, and that was saying something.

"What do you mean?" Poe asked, raising his hand to shade his eyes as he too looked up at the sky. "Wow."

"What?" Finn asked, then looked up himself and understood. "Well I'll be a Sith's uncle."

High in the sky there wasn't a single sun like they had assumed, but two suns close together. Suddenly it became a little clearer. The almost unbearable heat even compared to Jakku where the three of them originally started this journey. The huge sand dunes and well used animal tracks. Everything started to make a little more sense, but at the same time less sense.

"Two suns. A binary star." Poe grimaced. "No wonder it's so damn hot."

"So, not Jakku?" Finn speculated.

"No, not Jakku." Rey agreed, brow furrowed as she thought. "There's only a handful of systems in the galaxy with two suns. The most well known is Tatoo."

"Then that means were on Tatooine. The home of your father and grandfather?" Poe asked.

She nodded.

"That's halfway across the galaxy from where I remember us being." Poe frowned as he turned his attention back to the Jedi of the group. They had been in orbit around Bakura in the Shiritoku Spur, and as he stated it was close to halfway across the known galaxy. "Something is seriously wrong here."

"Yeah, I agree." she replied. "No time for that now though. We'll have plenty of time to figure this out once we find a settlement."

Poe and Finn nodded in agreement before once again letting her take the lead. They continued walking, keeping to the shadows and following the animal trail with a little more caution. Even though they had never set foot on Tatooine before they had heard of the planets indigenous inhabitants the Tusken Raiders, tribes of cutthroats and raiders who you didn't want to run into alone.

They trekked across the desert for a full two days, finding their water running dangerously low despite their best attempts to salvage it. Rey was doing better than the other two. She could call upon the Jedi techniques Luke had taught her, but the boys didn't have those skills to fall back on and they were beginning to struggle.

They were going in the right direction. She _felt_ it and they were close, but she didn't know how close. Were they a few hours away or a few days, because that could mean the difference between the three of them walking in together or her dragging them in.

Fortunately their fortunes were good. They reached the summit of a huge sand dune to be greeted with the unmistakable sight of a settlement, a series of stone structures etched into the sand, forming a wheel shaped design which stretched across the flat valley. They could even see the odd ship taking off and landing in the centre, a spaceport town. If they were right and they were on Tatooine that could only mean a few ports.

"Mos Eisley, or Mos Espa." Poe said as he looked over the town. "Either way we're in luck. The place is a haven for smugglers and lowlifes."

"Explain to me how that constitutes as good luck?" Finn frowned.

"Because smugglers and mercenaries know everything going on in the galaxy and not just the censored stuff you hear about on the holonet channels." Poe explained, looking down at the settlement. "We find a cantina that these types of people frequent and I guarantee you we'll know everything major going on in the galaxy."

"That part I get, only remember the last time we took Rey to a smugglers haven?"

Poe thought for a moment, then remembered with a groan. "Oh yeah, that little number on Nar Shaddaa. I can't believe I forgot about that."

"She was ratted out to Imperial agents before we got past the first cantina!" Finn pointed out. "The number of bodies we left in our wake made sure we wouldn't be welcome there ever again!"

Rey was silent as she watched the town with a calculating gaze, measuring, feeling something through the force but not sure what it was. She felt something strong, powerful and familiar. Pursing her lip she began walking down towards the settlement, following her senses even as Poe and Finn exchanged words behind her.

"Hey, you see that over there?" Finn spoke up. "Doesn't that look like a ship to you."

She followed his gaze to just make out a silver vessel, hull glimmering under the sun, parked in the shadows of a few small sand dunes. It was a J-type 327 Nubian Starship, favoured among royalty for many years up until the proclamation of the Empire and the dissolution of the Old Republic. It caught her attention, mainly because such vessels were considered extremely rare and their parts even more so.

"I think the Naboo have a few in a museum somewhere," Poe muttered as he took the macrobinoculars from Rey and looked through the lenses. "But I never thought there were still a few flying. Those things are considered works of art."

"Suppose that explains why they aren't parking it in a landing bay." Finn muttered, acknowledging that unlike Rey and Poe he wasn't a big connoisseur on Starships. "Come on, information and supplies first. We can check out the ship later."

Poe, being the best fighter pilot in a generation was understandably a fanatic when it came to starship design, and Rey could be considered part of a milder category considering since leaving her backwater home of Jakku she had absorbed Starship design and engineering like a sponge, but to him a ship was a ship. It was a very pretty ship, no doubt, but it was still just a ship.

Rey and Poe shared knowing smiles before turning to follow their companion into the spaceport town.

* * *

 _Star Wars is not owned by me but by Disney and Lucas Films. Main title is subject to change._

 _Just a little idea that came up soon after watching The Force Awakens. What if Rey, Finn and Poe were transported back in time to the events of either episode I or episode III. I eventually decided on episode one because it was the worst of the prequels in my opinion and any injection of something else will make it better regardless. Just be aware because these guys have been in one movie so far I will be taking some liberties with their characters._

 _On another note, Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens is the best movie on Star Wars since the originals and I won't hear any opinion otherwise. Everything just seemed to be perfect, from the new characters to the old to the passing of the torch to freaking X-wings dog fighting with TIE fighters! Everything just seemed to push all the right buttons with me._

 _And, just in case you didn't realise by now I'm calling it. Rey is Luke Skywalkers kid. I am almost certain of this and am willing to put it in writing, which I just did!_

 _If you guys like it then review, if I get enough support I'll continue this little work._


	2. That's My Droid!

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **That's My Droid!**_

The town hadn't looked very remarkable from their perch and now that they had reached the outer lines of buildings Rey could say that the impression hadn't left her. She guessed that the spaceport had come first, and people made their homes around the semi-underground landing pads over the years since, building the sandy coloured single and two storey dwellings which stretched out haphazardly before her.

The people walking along it's sandy streets were as diverse as you could get. She had to sidestep a duo of nattering Jawa's and stop as a huge four-legged reptilian creature lumbered past her, a Rodian sitting on the harness on its back. The further she strained her eyes the more people she saw. She saw Humans, Rodians, Ithorians, Bith, Dugs, Weequey and a menagerie of droids going about their daily routine. An R5 Astromech gently nudged the back of her leg, beeping politely for her to let it pass.

"Oh, sorry." She apologised to the droid, who responded with a few beeps and whistles. As she watched the Astromech continue on its way a sudden thought hit her, like she was forgetting something very important.

She turned to see Finn and Poe right behind her. The former Stormtrooper was bashing the last few drops of water from his canteen while the pilot looked around, a frown marring his features as he watched the same Astromech turn a corner and vanish behind one of the sandstone buildings.

Rey too frowned as she looked around, hands on her hips as she tried to remember something. It was at the very edge of her memory but just out of reach. After a while she shrugged, couldn't be all that important if she couldn't remember. "Alright first order of business is getting food and water, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. Next we find out where we are. If this is Tatooine and which spaceport we're on. Next is finding a Resistance agent who can get us off this planet."

"Sounds good to me." Finn nodded as he clipped his water canteen back onto his utility belt. "Maybe finding some shade as well."

Poe's response was a very subdued, "Yeah, got it."

A plan thought out they began moving further into the settlement, eyes peeled and alert for anything which could help them. They passed by scores of people, managing to wriggle their way through the crowd and trek to the centre of town. The buildings seemed to be mostly residential housing, but every now and then they would pass a shop, or one of the large structures which housed one of the landing pads just below their feet.

"If I remember correctly we're going to need to find something tradable and soon." Poe spoke up. "Imperial and Republic credits are no good this far in the Outer-rim. If we want to eat today, let alone barter passage off, we're going to need something a little more real."

"If we're actually in the Outer-rim." Finn countered.

"Oh we're out there." Poe replied.

"Leave that to me." The Jedi replied.

"You have Wupuipi, Rey?" Poe asked. "Because unless you have the currency of this planet we're not going anywhere."

"And what if I do have some of that currency?"

"Really?"

Rey didn't answer Poe's question, finally caving in and stopping a passing Human. "Do you speak basic?"

The man blinked at her owlishly, surprised that someone had just stopped him in the middle of the road. "Yes."

Rey smiled a disarming smile, and the man relaxed. Finn rolled his eyes. What man couldn't resist a pretty face? "This is going to sound really stupid so bear with me. Do you know where we are?"

"Eh... you're on Mos Espa." The man grunted.

"Tatooine?" She asked.

"Yup. Did you hit your head or something love?"

"Not exactly," Rey replied. "Me and my friends crash-landed, spent the last few days trekking through the desert."

The man seemed to eat up her lie. "Ah my condolences on the loss of your ship. Yes, you are on Mos Espa, Tatooine."

"Thank you."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, but if you could point us to somewhere we can get some food and water that would be great." Rey replied.

The man nodded and pointed down the street, where the crowd seemed to get a little bigger. "There's a few eateries and cantinas down that way and if you need to report what happened to your ship the harbour masters station is three streets in the same direction, near docking bay fifty three. Did you get all that?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled a dazzling smile and waved him on his way before turning back to Finn and Poe. "So we are on Tatooine."

"Yeah." Finn replied with a sigh. "Damn it and I promised myself I would never visit a desert planet ever again."

Rey gave him a look before turning her attention to the small crowd. "Food?"

Both nodded, and replied at the same time. "Food."

They found an eatery, and thankfully the Jedi had a small stash of physical currency in her backpack which they could use to buy food. The three of them found a table outside but still in the shade, ate hungrily and drank like they had never seen water before. All the while they watched as people and droids passed them by, a small ball shaped probe droid floated past them, a single red eye zooming in on the three of them, settling on Rey for a long moment before it beeped and continued on its way.

It was then that Poe suddenly stood up, eyes wide in disbelief. "Ah Emperor's Black Bones!"

Finn hushed him, grabbing the pilot by his arm and hauling him back to his seat. "Quiet you idiot. This dust trap has First Order agents crawling all over it!"

"You don't get it!" Poe snapped, glaring at the former Stormtrooper. "Guys we weren't alone. BB-8 was with us before we blacked out!"

Both Finn and Rey stared at Poe, then at each other. Rey was the first to respond, turning back to Poe and almost slamming her fist against the table. "What!?"

"Ah damn it!" Finn was massaging his face with his right hand. "You mean we left the little guy out there in a bloody Dune Sea!?"

The memories hit her the moment the little Astromech's name left Poe's lips. That was the little piece of important information she couldn't remember. BB-8 _had_ been with them before they woke up on Tatooine. Her memories before then were still hazy and unreliable but she distinctly remembered the little white and orange droid as clear as day now that Poe said his name. "We need to find him."

"We do." Poe replied, once again standing up.

Finn shot up to his feet with the pilot, "Don't you have a tracker on him or something?"

"He's my partner not a pet!"

"Let's see." Rey muttered to herself, thinking. "Chances are if he's out there the Jawa's would have found him."

"They'll tear him apart for scrap!" Finn panicked.

"Or sell him!" Poe added, face turning white. "My friend sold to some moisture farmer or... _junk_ dealer!"

"Boys."

"That's the best case scenario man. What if the Tuskens find him first. They'll use him for target practice. Or he wanders into a Krayt Dragons lair, those things can rip the armour off of an AT-AT." Finn continued to panic.

"You're not helping Finn!"

" _Boys!_ " Rey almost shouted, authority in her tone.

" _What!?_ " They both shouted back.

"Sit down before you make more of a scene." She scolded them, and they looked around to see that every sentient on every table around them was looking at them. Some saw Rey, the lightsaber hilt on her waist and tried to ignore it. Many more were just watching the spectacle with mixtures of annoyance, curiosity and amusement. The two men looked at each other, and sat down.

"Well if there's any First Order agents here I'd guess they know where we are now." the former Stormtrooper grumbled.

"We'll deal with them if they raise their heads." Rey sighed, trying to smile at Poe. "BB-8 is a smart little guy. Really resourceful and he'd be able to find a settlement far better than we could. Relax Poe, we'll find him."

Yeah, BB-8 was a very resourceful little guy. If any droid on any planet could get himself to a safe place it was their little Astromech.

Poe sighed, nodding. "Yeah, you're right Rey."

"Off course I'm right," she replied, already rummaging through her backpack and pulling out her datapad. She switched it on, eyes scanning the screen and fingers pushing the needed buttons. The two men watched her. "I'm right because _I_ installed a tracking chip on him not long after that fiasco on New Plympto."

"You put a _tracker_ on BB-8." Poe asked incredulously. "He would never have agreed to it."

"That's why I installed it while he was on one of his routine maintenance checks. Thank me later." Skywalker replied as she pushed a few more buttons. "Triangulating now."

The datapad sifted through the data while Finn and Poe waited with baited breath. An image of Tatooine appeared first, quickly zooming into the Dune Sea, then to a large settlement on its outer edges. "He's in Mos Espa."

"He's here!?" Poe asked, sighing in relief. "Rey I could kiss you right now!"

"Don't you dare." She replied absently, getting on her feet and beginning to walk out of the eatery and down the dusty street. Finn and Poe looked at each other, dropped a few coins on the table, got to their feet and followed their Jedi colleague as she deftly weaved around incoming sentients, eyes set on her datapads screen.

"Do you ever wonder where we'd be without her." Finn asked, smiling.

Poe shrugged. "Dead in a ditch somewhere, I believe."

* * *

Watto glared at his latest acquisition, the entire time making a promise to himself that he would never deal with those little Jawa thieves ever again. When they came into his shop they had made so many promises. That this was a one of a kind buy. That is was worth a fortune. That it was a new droid without a previous owner and they would give it to him at a discount price.

Because they were friends that little robed moneygrubber had told him.

He should have known something was up. The moment they left, chatting amongst themselves and counting their money the little ball shaped droid took one look at Watto, just one look and squealed like it had just found out it was on a one way trip to the scrap yard.

It fled out into the junk yard, hid amongst the piles of debris and refused to come out unless he activated the restraining bolt. Even then he had to send the boy out to shoo it back into the shop. It seemed to listen to the slave, even had a conversation with the brat before Watto ordered him to go and clean the vents.

It had tried to run away from him three times since he had bought it, _three_ times and he only had it for twenty four hours. Once it found out it wasn't getting away it took one look at him, seemed to shiver and promptly shut itself down. It sounded like it was crying as it did it too. If anyone had the right to cry it should be _him_.

That couldn't be right. Droids did not cry. Droids were semi-sentient pieces of tin and metal which did what they were programmed to do and nothing else. This little droid was of a make and model he had never seen before, and he saw quite a lot of droids in his time. It's dome shaped head reminded him of an R-series Astromech, but the ball shaped body was like nothing he had ever seen before.

 _"You little ball of trash,"_ he yelled at it in Huttese, fluttering down to give it a kick with one of his stubby legs. _"You don't do what I want you to do and I'll send you to the scrapheap for change, do you hear me!?"_

His day had only gotten worse when a Jedi, an adolescent human woman and some goofy looking amphibian had entered his shop looking for a Hyperdrive generator which would fit a Nubian type Starship. The Jedi had the gale to offer him Republic credits for the generator, and then tried to play a mind-trick on him when he demanded something useful. Watto had been here a long time, and he knew when someone was trying to swindle him.

 _"That's not going to work."_ Anakin called from where he was working behind the counter. The boy peeked over, a mop of blond hair barely visible to the Toydarian. _"Keep shouting at him like that and you'll never get him going again!"_

 _"I told you to fix him boy, and he's still like this!"_ Watto shouted angrily, spit flying from his mouth.

 _"There's nothing wrong with him master."_ The boy replied with a shrug. _"He seems to have a shutdown protocol in his coding. He isn't going to be activating until something happens."_

 _"Finish up the racks then get out of my sight!"_

 _"Yeah, alright."_

Within five minutes he was finished with the last of his chores and out the door like a Krayt Dragon was on his tail. Watto guessed he was going after the Jedi and his companions. It didn't take a fool to notice he was making eyes at the girl.

Huffing at the young Skywalkers back Watto turned his glare back at the little droid, idly wandering how much he would be able to get if he went through with his threat and sold it for scrap. He fluttered his wings, and landed on top of his counter. It hit him then. He could get it's memory wiped, the technicians who did it around here cost a fortune but maybe it'll be worth it.

The door opened and the junk owner looked up in time to see a young human woman enter the room, a datapad held in her hands which she was examining intensely. His welcoming smile vanished when he saw another two humans enter behind her, both male. One wore a set of modified Mandalorian battle-armour without the helmet, a EE-3 carbon rifle slung over his shoulder. The other wore what looked like a dark pilot's jumpsuit with a faded orange jacket and a utility belt with a blaster pistol and vibroknife holstered. The woman was armed too, a blaster pistol and a hilt which looked suspiciously like...

He just stopped himself from cursing, two Jedi coming into his shop just a quarter of an hour apart? There was something up there that was tormenting him. "Yes, how may I assist you?"

"Just a moment." She replied, eyes not leaving the datapad. "If this thing is right we should be right on top of him."

"I hope your right, Rey." the dark skinned Mandalorian replied, taking a few steps into his shop. Watto couldn't take his eyes off the weapons.

The other one, this one with a similar skin tone to the female, frowned and looked around. His eyes settled on that infernal little droid and widened. "BB-8!"

As if by magic the little droid whirred back to life, and screeched at the man. It tried to roll over to the humans, but the chains Watto had wrapped around it kept it tightly in place. It took one look at the chains and then whistled in alarm, trying to move faster but to no avail. The scene would have been funny if the junk owner didn't see his death flash across his eyes every few moments.

" _You!_ " that voice couldn't have been more intimidating if it tried. The human whirled around at Watto, a warning in his eyes and a tightening in his jaw which almost screamed confrontation. "What the hell are you doing to my droid!"

"Th-that droid is mine!" Watto replied and felt like cursing. "I bought it from some Jawa's yesterday. I paid good money for that droid. It's mine!"

"Well they had no right to sell him to you in the first place!" The pilot replied, grinding his teeth together before pointing a thumb at his chest. "That is BB-8. _My_ Astromech droid. We lost him when our ship crashed into the Dune Sea."

The Jedi was flanking the irate humans right, the Mandalorian his left. Still the Toydarian junk dealer kept his cool, flapping his wings and raising himself from the ground he slammed his traders mask in place as he circled the three humans. Calm down. This is just like any other negotiation. He had done this many times, albeit without so much firepower on display.

"You say the droid is yours, and yet you understand I cannot take it at face value." He said, fluttering down to the floor and landing. "What proof do you have that this BB-8 is your droid?"

"How do you think we found it?" the woman replied, handing him her datapad. "We had a tracker installed not long after we got him and according to that it says this is our droid."

The Toydarian grabbed the datapad and glared at the contents. It was a basic tracking protocol, designed to zero in on one signature and that signature was beeping right in the middle of his shop. He turned and glared at the struggling droid, internally cursing himself that he didn't have the boy do a more thorough check for any signs of previous ownership.

He was going to kill those Jawas.

"This... this could mean anything."

"You bought stolen property Toydarian." the Mandalorian said, bringing himself up to his full height to glare at him. "This can go one of two ways. Either you give us our droid back or we report you to the proper authorities."

"Go ahead," Watto waved off, tossing the datapad back at the girl who caught it deftly. "There are no proper authorities on this planet. The Hutt's control it and they don't care about some dispute around a pathetic little droid like this."

BB-8 sent several derisive beeps at him, but Watto ignored the techno-babble. He would punish the little junk pile for that remark later, once he got these humans out of his shop. The longer he was here and alive the more confident he became that these humans weren't going to draw weapons and use force.

The Mandalorian and the Pilot looked at each other, the warrior bringing his hands together to crack his knuckles. "Rey, would you please wait outside."

His confidence dropped all the way to his stomach.

"Oh alright, but try not to leave any permanent damage." Rey replied ominously and the Toydarian turned wide eyes on her as she turned around. Wasn't she supposed to be a Jedi? Protectors of the Republic. Mediators of its peoples. Keepers of its laws. Guardians of its principles. That was what the Jedi were, and Tatooine was a planet of the Republic if in name only. She was supposed to protect him not leave him at the mercy of these _thugs_.

The moment the girl was out into the sunlight both males turned and smiled. The pilot spoke, drawing his pistol in a flash and levelling it right for his trunk shaped snout. "Now then, shall we begin negotiations?"

"Oh, my favourite kind." The Mandalorian added, continuing to crack his knuckles in an act to look intimidating. It was working. The little droid was beeping in the background and the Toydarian was sure he was being smug. "Aggressive?"

"Aggressive." The pilot agreed.

Watto gulped.

* * *

Rey leaned against the sandstone wall, folded her arms and sighed. She could step in if they went over the line, not that they would. That little interrogation number they were playing was solely used for the intimidation factor and usually worked against anyone without military conditioning. Give it two minutes and the Toydarian would be singing like a canary.

She opened her eyes, keeping her senses on the junkshop as she scanned the cities dusty streets for anything, any sign of the First Order, the Republic or the Resistance. There was nothing. No intent hostility through her senses, nothing other than the usual give and take of an urban settlement. She felt danger in the force, but it wasn't the intense feeling she was used to.

Something had changed. It wasn't an immediate noticeable change, but like tendrils of smoke clawing through her mind, a whisper in the dark which was trying to speak to her but unable too because of time and distance. It took her a long moment to realise that the Force was what didn't feel the same. It felt different, but how she was not sure.

She would find out.

A commotion from across the street caught her attention. It was a Gungan trying to steal an animal corpse. He seemed to think it was okay to slurp up the meat from one of the local eateries and spat it out when he realised how much it cost. The slobbery carcass fell on a Dug's plate, sending food everywhere, who jumped in surprise and glared at the Gungan, yelling insults.

The Gungan was doing a very poor job of looking innocent. Really who whistled like that when they didn't want to gain attention?

Dug's were very acrobatic, Rey knew this by experience. They used their overly long arms and short legs to move about and were well known for their climbing and speed. The incensed Dug showed his dexterity by jumping on the table, using his arms to swing along a guard rail and slam right into the Gungan with enough force to throw him to the ground. The Dug was on him, one hand grabbing the amphibians shirt while the other was held back for a punch.

Then suddenly a boy was there, shouting at the Dug in Huttese. Words were exchanged and the Dug flashed a cocky sneer, turning away and back to his table. Two more humans arrived, a middle-aged man, a young woman barely in her teens and an R-series Astromech which looked suspiciously like R2-D2. Rey was about to turn away, not seeing a need to intervene when the issue was resolved, but a glint on the old man's person caught her eye and she focused.

It was the hilt of a lightsaber.

Her first instinct was to reach for her own weapon, for the only ones in the galaxy who wielded lightsabers were herself, her father and the Knights of Ren. That man was not her father, but he didn't look like a Knight of Ren either. She released her hold on her lightsaber, took a breath, closed her eyes, placed her hands across her ears and concentrated, using the Force to strengthen and focus her hearing.

 _"-he picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."_ That was the boy.

 _"Mesa haten crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten."_ The Gungan.

 _"Nevertheless, the boy is right."_ The old man replied, turning to chastise the amphibian. _"you were heading for trouble. Thanks, my young friend."_

The boy smiled at the older man before turning to the young woman, flashing a smile which she tentatively returned. The three of them started walking away from the eatery, the boy leading the way as the Gungan tried a feeble attempt to defend himself. " _But... but... mesa doen nutteen!"_

She broke her control of the Force as the small group moved further away, hands falling down to her sides and face set into a frown as she thought. The man didn't look nor act like a Knight of Ren. They were coldblooded killers of the First Order and not the type to take advise from anyone, especially children. She had met, fought and killed enough of them to know this.

What did that leave. Another Jedi? Out in the open like this? It didn't seem plausible either. As far as she knew only she and her father were what remained of the Jedi. So that left the question. Who was he? She got no information from that little exchange.

"Easier than I thought." Finn's voice reached her ears.

"Yeah, he caved in pretty fast once the chips were down." Poe replied. "How you doing buddy."

BB-8's beeping made its way to her ears and Rey couldn't help the smile spreading across her lips when the little droid nudged her right leg, like a puppy who wanted a pet. She knelt down and patted his domed head, smiling at him. "Hi B. Sorry it took us so long."

The little droid chirped, thrilled with the attention.

"Any trouble out here?" Finn asked, now the four of them were together.

"I don't know." Rey frowned, turning back to the street only to see that the small group was long gone. "Something's up."

"Yeah, I know." Poe nodded, turning to her. "While we were convincing him to return BB-8 to us he made a lot of threats, one which kept coming up was that the Hutt's would never let us get away with this."

That's right. He did mention the Hutt's, but that didn't make sense. "The Hutt's were once in control of Tatooine, but that was years ago. The New Republic saw to it that the Hutt Cartels were pushed all the way back to their home system."

"Yeah I know." Poe frowned as he looked around. "The Hutt's shouldn't have any influence here anymore so why did he keep using them to threaten us."

"No clue," Finn shrugged. "Come on guys he was scared out of his mind. My guess is that he was using whatever he could think off to try and scare us away. It was probably nothing but empty threats and bluster."

"I suppose." The Pilot replied thoughtfully, unconvinced.

"Don't worry about it. We have BB-8 back now so it's all good, right?" The former Stormtrooper replied as he folded his arms and leaned against the sandstone walls.

"No," Rey replied, shaking her head. "I need to tell you all something. While you were finishing your business in there I saw a fight break out across the street, it was broken up but one of the people had a lightsaber on him."

Both Finn and Poe looked at her for a moment, frowning. Finn spoke first. "You think it's one of those Ren Knights?"

"No, he didn't feel like a dark side user." Rey replied, brow furrowing as she spoke. "He didn't act like one either. The boy who broke up the fight explained what had happened and the man thanked him."

"One of those crazies thanking someone." Poe asked, whistling. "It's an insane galaxy."

"Then if he wasn't a Ren who was he?" Finn asked, his own brow furrowing. "Do you think he's a Jedi, maybe another one survived the Purge and the Empires hunt for them after."

"That was sixty years ago." Poe pointed out. "If any Jedi had survived that long they would have died from natural causes by this point."

Rey shook her head, frowning. "I don't know, but keep an eye out for him. I'll give you his description and the ones he was travelling with. He was old, with greying brown hair and a beard, dressed in a poncho. As for his companions one was a young girl with dark hair, maybe fourteen or fifteen. The other was a Gungan, not very smart from what I saw. A boy, maybe eight or nine with sandy hair, and an R-series unit which looked a lot like R2."

"A Gungan on a desert planet. I agree he can't be very smart." Finn joked, chuckling.

"We'll keep an eye out Rey, don't worry about that." Poe finished, BB-8 trilled in acknowledgement.

"A Gungan on Tatooine." The former Stormtrooper shook his head, laughing. "That's like putting a Jawa on Hoth."

Rey couldn't help the giggle which escaped her, even Poe snorted. Then she sensed it. Her head turned to the east. The wind had changed. She took a few steps into the centre of the street and once again sunk into the Force, feeling its current and listening for what it was trying to tell her. Something was coming, something big and roiling and dangerous.

"Ah, Rey?" Poe asked, frowning.

"Don't," Finn nudged him, smirking. "She's doing her Jedi thing."

Rey seemed to come too before Poe could reply, turning to face them with a serious expression. "Storm's coming. We need to find shelter."

"Storm?" Finn asked, before groaning. "Sandstorm?"

She nodded.

"Stang." The pilot cursed even as the wind began to pick up. "Well at least we got here before it did."

* * *

There it was again.

Qui-Gon Jinn frowned, turning his head to watch the alley they had just walked through. This was not the first time he had felt such a power spike in the Force. The first time had been three days ago, en route to Naboo. It had been sudden, vanishing without a trace as quickly as it had appeared. His apprentice had felt it as well, though he knew as much as he did.

Then he had just felt it again, much closer this time, stronger and its presence was lingering. Someone had been watching them during that confrontation with the Dug, someone very powerful in the Force but well trained enough to keep themselves hidden. Who was this person? Were they friend or foe? He did not know, and it worried him.

"Here, you'll like these pallies." Anakin said, offering him a few pieces of fruit he had bought from one of the vendors. When Qui-Gon didn't respond the young boy nudged him. "Here."

"Thank you." The Jedi Master replied absently, taking the fruit and placing it in one of his utility belt pouches. His lightsaber hilt caught the glint of the sun as he pushed aside his poncho.

"Oh my bones are aching." The vendor, an old woman Anakin had introduced as Jira said, looking at the boy. "Storms coming Annie. You better get home quick."

Qui-Gon blinked then centred himself in the Force. Sure enough there it was in the distance, a sandstorm closing in on the settlement with speed. The Jedi Master sighed, disappointed with himself that he had not seen it coming sooner. By its speed he guessed they wouldn't be able to make it back to the ship in time. They needed to find an alternative shelter until the storm passed them by.

That power he was sensing had taken all of his attention.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked.

"We'll return to our ship." Qui-Gon replied, offering the helpful boy a smile.

"Is it far." he queried.

"It's on the outskirts." Padme answered, raising a hand to shield her face as a sudden gust struck them.

"You'll never make it to the outskirts in time." The boy replied resolutely, shaking his head. "Sandstorms are very, _very_ dangerous. Come on! I'll take you to my place."

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy, seeing a bright spark within the Force. A good kid offering help without any thought of a reward. He would have been a fine Jedi had circumstances been different. "Very well, I think we'll take you up on your offer."

The boys face lit up at the words and he led them down the street towards his home. Qui-Gon kept to the back of the group, watching with a hint of amusement as Anakin chatted away to Padme and Jar Jar. He dug through his utility belt for his comlink, thumbed the small device to Obi-Wan's and made the call.

 _"Yes Master."_

"I have felt a disturbance in the Force."

 _"As have I. It felt familiar to that same spike we felt on the way to Naboo."_

"I believe you are correct." Qui-Gon agreed. "We will not be returning to the ship right away. A sandstorm is approaching."

 _"It has already reached us."_ Obi-Wan replied. _"It will be very difficult for you to return while it is here."_

"I know. We have managed to find some shelter with some of the local people. Once the storm subsides I'll need you to come into town." Jinn replied, looking around again. "This disturbance is not something we can ignore. I am sure of this."

 _"Yes, I agree."_

"What is happening with the Queen?" Qui-Gon asked, feeling the apprehension in his apprentices tone.

 _"We received a message from Naboo. It was from their governor. He reported that the Trade Federation has cracked down on several rebellious settlements. the death toll was considerable. He sent out a plea that they needed to bow to the Federations wishes and to contact him."_ Kenobi explained. _"The Queen was noticeably upset."_

Jinn sighed, thinking. "It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace."

 _"What if it is true and the people are dying?"_

"Either way we are running out of time." The Jedi Master replied gravely as he shut off the comlink. The wind was continuing to pickup. Wrapping his robes around himself Qui-Gon increased his pace to catch up with the group, thoughts in several places and not knowing where to turn.

* * *

 _I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that the whole currency thing hasn't changed on Tatooine from Episode I up until after Episode VII and I'm guessing it's not just Tatooine who has this whole 'Republic credits no good' vibe. So Wupiupi (Who the hell came up with such a name for a currency?) is still the official currency on Tatooine sixty years later. Just makes things a little easier to write._

 _What would a time travel story with Rey, Finn and Poe be without their little lovable droid BB-8 having their back. I remember watching this little guy in the movie and he had me in stitches, just the scene with him, Finn and Rey on the Falcon was comedy gold. I was stuck between funny and adorable the entire film._

 _So it is official that I will be continuing this story. I was very pleasantly surprised by the amount of response it actually got, 20 reviews and counting. Thanks to everyone who showed an interest. There's going to be a lull while I get a rough draft going and get back to The Good Left Undone, but expect updates starting up by mid-February, sooner if I get loads done._


	3. The Source

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Source**_

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace is accurate I will find them quickly, master."

The two figures, hooded and cloaked in black robes, stood overlooking the vast cityscape of the Galactic Capital. Huge skyscrapers towered over them, long endless lines of speeder traffic raced by them and even though it was night the life all around them thrived just as it would during the day.

"Move against the Jedi first." His master commanded, half a head shorter than his apprentice but his presence in the Force overshadowed him. "You will then have no trouble taking the Queen to Naboo to sign the treaty."

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." It was not a question from his apprentice, from Darth Maul it was but a statement of fact. There was no more they could do in the shadows to continue their cause. To move onto the next step they would need to make their existence known to the galaxy, to the Republic and the Jedi.

"You have been well trained, my apprentice." Darth Sidious said in agreement, looking out over the vibrant cityscape and dreaming of a time when all of it was his. "They will be no match for you."

Maul took that as his cue to leave, he inclined his head before turning on his heel and stalking along the walkway out of view, black robes flowing behind him. Darth Sidious lingered. The old Sith looked up at the stars, well concealed behind the pollution of a city-world and narrowed his eyes.

"I sense something, an irregularity. Something out of my sight. What is it?"

* * *

Finn glared at the stall, eyes narrowing for a long moment before he pointed at the bullet shaped helmet. "That's my helmet."

"You sure?" Poe asked, looking over his shoulder. "It does look a bit like it."

"It's definitely my helmet." Finn replied resolutely.

"Well it would round up the day wouldn't it." The pilot replied. "We found BB-8 yesterday, then Rey found her quarterstaff a few streets over today, so why not your helmet."

Finn offered the pilot a half-hearted glare before waving over the stalls owner, a very tall and intimidating looking Gran who looked like he was having less than a pleasant day. Poe sighed, then turned his attention to Rey. The Jedi was sitting against a bare patch of wall, BB-8 nestled against her side and her newly repatriated quarterstaff leaning against her shoulder as she continued to study her datapad with a critical eye.

They had managed to take shelter from the sandstorm in one of the cities cantinas, and had been trapped there until the storm eventually blew through a few hours later. They had used up a good portion of their money renting a few rooms in one of the spaceports run down motels with the decision to try and buy supplies the next morning.

He walked over to her, gaining her attention when his shadow fell upon her. She looked up, a hand shielding her eyes and offered him a rueful smile. "So Finn found his helmet did he?"

"Yes he did." Poe replied, using his thumb to point to the confrontation. There was raised voices. "We may need you to do one of those mind-trick things. Like you did with the guy at the other stand."

She leaned over, seeing Finn continue his argument with the Gran. "Not sure if mind-tricks work on Grans."

"Is that why you didn't use it on the Toydarian?" Poe asked.

Skywalker nodded. "Yeah, the tricks work on most species so long as the target is weak-minded but a select few like Toydarians have a natural resistance to it. I'll give it a try."

"Please do, before it escalates into a fist fight."

Rey rolled her eyes and got to her feet, softly shooing BB-8 and pointing him towards her backpack. She crossed the street and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, getting in-between him and the now irate Gran. "Is there a problem here?"

The Gran glared at her, "None of your business Humie!"

"Hey, watch your mouth when speaking to a lady!" Finn growled, once again getting between her and the stall owner. "And give me back my helmet while you're at it!"

"I bought this helmet from some Jawas, fair and square. If you want it you have to fork over the cash!" The stall owner countered angrily, banging his six fingered hand onto the tabletop for emphasis. "And the price has gone up because of your baseless accusation Humie, it's now a hundred!"

"You asshole!"

"Jawas again?" Poe muttered from behind them, looking down at BB-8. "We may have to track them down and find out what _else_ of ours they have."

The droid tootled in agreement.

Rey sighed, nudged past Finn and calling upon the Force, a hand raised as she spoke with authority. "The helmet is not yours."

Suddenly the Gran straightened, all three eyes going glassy as he repeated in a toneless voice. "The helmet is not mine."

"You will return it to its proper owner."

"I will return it to its proper owner." He once again repeated, picking up the bullet shaped helm and handing it over to Finn. "Here."

"Thanks." The former Stormtrooper grumbled.

Rey smiled, ending the mind-trick and pushing Finn away. "Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day."

It would take a good few precious minutes until the Gran became fully lucid again and hopefully by then they would be long gone. Rey pushed her friend passed where she had set her backpack, reaching down to pick the heavy pack up and sling it across her shoulder. "Happy?"

"Yeah, thanks." Finn replied, helmet now tucked under his arm. "Damn people around here are thieves, every last one of them!"

"Well what did you expect out here?" Dameron asked as he followed behind them, BB-8 rolling by his side. "People don't come to Tatooine for the sun and the sand. This place has always been a refuge for those who don't want to be found."

"I guess."

Rey had her datapad out again, fingers pressing buttons as her brow creased into a frown. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Still can't access the holonet?" Poe asked.

"No, no signal at all." The Jedi replied with a scowl as she pocketed the device. "I thought the Republic upgraded the system to the point where you could get it anywhere, even on backwater rocks like this."

"Apparently not." Poe sighed. "We're going to need to find someplace with one of those old holonet transmitters. Find out if there's any news of what's happening at Bakura. The invasion should have started by now."

"That's not the only problem." Finn added. "We're burning through our money fast. If we don't get some extra cash soon we won't be able to afford our rooms at that cantina let alone passage off the planet."

"What are you suggesting?" Rey asked.

The former Stormtrooper grinned. "Remember that little thing we did on Nar Shaddaa."

The Jedi sighed, rolling her eyes. "Gambling? Really?"

"Yeah, just do your little Force thing and we're good."

" _Finn_ ," Rey cut him off, authority in her tone. "I only did that because we were desperate."

"I'd call this pretty desperate."

"The future is always changing and not set in stone, divination deals more with probabilities than actual clear cut fact. I may end up wrong and the last of our money will be gone." Rey explained, shaking her head before turning to Poe. She looked at him pleadingly. "Please tell me you're in contact with _someone_ from the Resistance?"

The pilot shook his head apologetically. "Nothing yet, but I'll keep looking."

"Look Rey even with the Hutt's gone this place is still ruled by criminal gangs. Think of it as robbing the greedy and the corrupt." Finn said, knowing that if there was anyone who hated cheating it was Rey.

Using mind-tricks to get their own stuff back was one thing, but using the Force to cheat was always something she frowned upon. Nar Shaddaa had been the exception, not the rule. They had crash-landed, alone with no friends and targeted by the local crime lord for the bounties the First Order placed on their heads. She used the Force to predict who was going to win a local Swoop Race and won enough credits to both barter passage and bribe their way off the planet.

She bit her lip, brow furrowing as she fought with herself before sighing and grabbed Finn by the arm. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes," she snapped, pulling him along. "Now shut up and follow me before I change my mind."

"While you two are committing fraud I'll try and find somewhere with a Holonet transmitter, keep your comlinks on alright?" Poe called, ignoring Rey's glare before turning to BB-8 and grinning. "Come on buddy, let's put those sensors of yours to use. Find me somewhere with a Holonet transmitter."

The little droid beeped an affirmative.

* * *

"Master."

Qui-Gon turned around and nodded as his apprentice came up by his side, pushing back his hood to reveal his face. They had decided to meet in the same residential district Anakin lived, out in the street where any interested parties would find it difficult to eavesdrop. It was the middle of the day, so the area was deserted compared to the hustle around the spaceport.

Several meters away from them Anakin, Padme, Jar Jar and a couple of other children were working on the boys Podracer, performing basic repairs and trying to get the repulsorcraft ready for the race tomorrow. The plan was to take the boy up on his offer, be his sponsor for the Boonta Eve Classic so he could race. The prize money would be more than enough to afford the hyperdrive generator needed for the starship, and he had managed to convince Watto to add the boys freedom into the wager.

It was a risky gamble, something that those around him had warned him about and Qui-Gon accepted that it would seem foolish and risky with little chance of success. The thoughts of his companions were that the boy, although gifted and kind, would not be able to win a Podrace of this calibre, or even complete it. Qui-Gon knew this, but he had faith in the boy and in the Force for leading him here. So here he was, embarking on a gamble.

"Go into the city, have a look around for anything out of the ordinary." He said to his apprentice without turning to him. Instead he was focused on Jar Jar, who was a little too close to the energy binders for comfort. That wasn't going to end well. "The trail is faint, but I can still feel that presence from yesterday."

"Yes Master."

"If it turns out to be hostile do not attempt to approach or fight it, return to me." The Jedi Master added, reaching into his poncho and retrieving a small datachip, handing it to his apprentice. "If you don't find anything return to the ship. This is a copy of Anakin's blood sample."

Obi-Wan nodded, taking the datachip and depositing it into one of the satchels on his utility belt. "So your adamant in going through with this plan?"

"I am."

"He's a little old for formal training." Kenobi remarked, frowning as his Master turned his head to study him. "Forgive me Master. I do not mean to speak out of turn, but this plan doesn't seem to be very... well thought out."

"Never apologise for questioning Obi-Wan." Jinn chastised. "Questioning is the basis from where all knowledge derives. I would agree with you under normal circumstances, but the Force calls to me about this boy, so I will trust in the will of the Force and see this through."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Both Jedi turned their heads in time to see Anakin approaching them, using a rag to rub the oil smudges from his hands, though there was quite a bit on his face as well. The young boy grinned as he approached. "I think we've fixed the engines if you want to come and see."

"Yes, thank you Anakin." Jinn nodded, smiling. "I will be along."

The boy turned his attention to Obi-Wan then, looking at him curiously. "Who's he?"

Obi-Wan blinked, then looked at his Master for some help only to see a look of amusement on his face. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi. My apprentice."

"Oh cool," Anakin exclaimed, rushing up to the Padawan and offering his hand which Obi-Wan took with an amused smile. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you."

"Padawan Kenobi." Padme greeted with a smile as she too approached. The Handmaiden didn't look like the aide to royalty at the moment, with oil blotches on her hands as well as her clothes. "What brings you here?"

"Obi-Wan is just doing a few messages for me." Qui-Gon explained in his apprentices stead. "He'll be returning to the ship in good time. I can assure you."

"Good news. It wouldn't be prudent to leave her Majesty unprotected for very long." The handmaiden agreed.

"She still has her own security milady, as well as the other Handmaidens." Obi-Wan stated as he bowed. "But I do agree. I will be returning shortly so do not fret."

"Alright."

"I will take my leave Master." Kenobi said, inclining his head before turning to Anakin. "It was nice to meet you Anakin."

"You too." The boy grinned as the apprentice turned and walked away. Anakin watched him go before turning back to the older Jedi. "We'll be testing her out in a minute."

"Alright." Qui-Gon replied, letting the boy return to his work and his friends. Binks had gone and done what he was afraid he would do, mainly get his snout caught in the energy binders, then his hand stuck in one of the engines air filters to try and reach a tool he had carelessly dropped down there. The other children were trying to help him get unstuck even as Anakin climbed into the cockpit and began preparatory checks.

Before he could follow Padme tugged his poncho sleeve, a concerned look marring her young features. "What errands have you made your apprentice run?"

"That my dear is Jedi business, I am afraid." Qui-Gon answered, offering her an apologetic smile before turning back just in time to see Anakin start up the Podracer. Their Gungan friend had managed to get himself free and was nursing his numb mouth from the sidelines.

The engines whined for a moment before bursting into life, the repulsors raising it from the ground to float in the air, wind burst passed them, kicking up sand, ruffling their hair and billowing their clothes. Through it all they heard Anakin's excited voice from the cockpit of his personally built Podracer, high and full of excitement.

"It's working! It's working!"

* * *

"Ah, the Boonta Eve Classic is on tomorrow. That's one of the biggest races on the calendar." Finn supplied as he tapped a few keys on the terminal and watched as a list of racers, their basic information, stats and odds of winning flashed across the screen. The computer was an older model, with none of the holographic displays he was used too. "The odds on favourite is a guy called Sebulba, about three to one."

Rey half listened as her friend spoke, eyes scanning the interior of the betting office, a menagerie of people were either speaking with the staff, chatting in small groups or at computer terminals placing bets and looking up information. The place was packed. She didn't know much about Podracing, barbaric sport as it was, so she would have to defer to Finn and his more in depth knowledge.

"Alright, I've got a list of racers up now." He said, stepping aside and letting her through. "Do your thing Rey."

The girl sighed but complied, raising her hand to the keyboard, closing her eyes and submerging herself into the Force. It was the same current of power and source of warmth she had always remembered, guiding her hand like an old friend. She pushed a few buttons, waiting until her option felt right and then pushed send. "Done."

"Let's have a look." Finn replied as he looked over her shoulder and blinked. "Wow, if it were anyone else I would call them crazy, thirty to one odds."

Rey opened her eyes and looked. She had chosen a native of Tatooine, a rookie who had only raced a few times before but never finished. Her eyes scanned the basic information, local, human, eight years old. Then her eyes came to his name and widened, first marginally and then fully in surprise and disbelief. That was not possible. There must have been some mistake. There was no conceivable way what she was seeing was accurate.

But there is was, clear as day, a name which was paramount to her heritage. The name of the man who would become one of the most powerful, terrifying and feared men in the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker, eight years old, human, occupation slave, owned by Watto of Toydaria.

Anakin Skywalker.

Her breath became short, coming and going in gasps. A chill ran up her spine and her heart hammered in her chest. Everything around her went black, all in her world at this moment was herself and that name. Finn noticed her sudden distress and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her trance. "Hey Rey, you alright. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have." She replied, gulping as she pointed to the name. "Read that and tell me I'm not hallucinating."

He looked over her shoulder, frowning. "Anakin Skywalker, family of yours maybe?"

"Maybe." She allowed, then turned and walked out of the betting office fast, Finn looking at her worriedly before he ended the exchange and pulled the datacard carrying their money from the terminal. He then followed her, moving faster to catch up with her brisk pace. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around to face him, short of breathe, chest heaving. "Rey, talk to me. Who is that kid?"

She looked around, and forced herself to take a deep breath. Once she was calm again she looked at him. "There is only one person with that name. Anakin Skywalker, my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?" Finn repeated, frowning before a nervous smile spread across his face. "Come on, as in Darth Vader your grandfather? What are the odds of someone else with that exact name, huh? I mean Skywalker is a pretty rare name in and of itself."

"It's him," Rey muttered, barely high enough for him to hear it. "It's him. I _feel_ it Finn."

Now he looked worried. "Rey, come on. He's been dead for thirty years, and last I checked he wasn't an eight year old Podracer pilot. That sounds a little crazy."

"I feel a little crazy right now." Rey replied, placing a hand on her head when she felt a twinge of pain. The Force was not keeping quiet, not in the slightest. It felt like it was howling.

"Calm down," He soothed. "Let's contact Poe and see if he's accessed the holonet yet, alright? We'll figure this out."

"I feel dizzy." She murmured, and she did. Her head was spinning, stomach in knots, chill seemed to be getting worse. The Force was starting to become unbearably loud.

"Then sit down here." Finn said, taking her by the arm and guiding her to a stone bench at the side of the street. He grabbed his canteen from his utility belt, refilled with water and offered it to her. Rey took it, and drank deeply. The lukewarm water pouring down her throat did little to relieve her headache. She needed somewhere quiet to meditate, sort through what was happening.

The former Stormtrooper looked at her, worry slowly rising to alarm as he took his comlink from his belt and thumbed it to Poe's identification signature. It wasn't long before the pilots voice filtered through. _"That you, Finn?"_

"Yeah it's me, and I've got some weird shit going on."

 _"You've got weird shit?"_ The pilot asked, a hint of nervous worry in his tone. _"That seems to be going around today."_

"What's going on?" Finn asked, Rey looking up.

 _"We found a holonet terminal in one of the cantina's. BB-8 managed to get me through to the main newsfeeds."_ Poe explained, voice taking on a little less control and a little more panic with each moment. _"There's nothing on Bakura, or the invasion, or the First Order."_

"What do you mean there's nothing on Bakura?" Finn demanded. "That's impossible."

 _"You think I don't know that!?"_

"Alright calm down, _everyone_ calm down!" Finn knew it was more to calm himself than his two friends. Rey seemed to be getting paler by the moment, and it almost looked like she was having trouble understanding what he was saying. He sat down beside her, letting her lean her head against his shoulder. Her breathing was coming and going in ragged breaths again. "What was on the newsfeed?"

 _"Galactic Senate in emergency session. Taxation of Trade routes being pushed through... Trade Federation blockading Naboo. Never heard of the Trade Federation."_ Poe listed off, then stopped for a long moment. _"What the hell?"_

"What? What is it?"

 _"Jedi ambassadors missing on their way to Naboo."_ Poe's voice returned, full of the same surprise and dread Finn himself was feeling at the words. _"Supreme Chancellor Finis Velorum insists that Jedi diplomats were dispatched to find a peaceful end to the crisis, however a spokesman for the Trade Federation insists that they know nothing of the ambassadors arrival."_

"Jedi?" Rey asked breathlessly, finally focusing herself, but still looking frightfully pale.

"It's not a typo or anything?" Finn asked, hoping beyond a hope.

 _"If it is they should fire the writer because the word Jedi has come up a dozen times in the feed."_ Poe replied. _"And there must be something wrong with the dating system on this thing as well. It's stating the year 968 instead of 1030."_

"Hold on a minute." Finn blinked, then fished around for his datapad and switched it on, bringing up its dating system and looking at it with widening eyes. He then muttered an apology to Rey, taking her datapad from her backpack and checking it against his own. Same date. "It's not just you. The same year is coming up on both Rey's and my datapads. Check your own."

A long moment of silence, followed by a curse from the pilot. _"What does this mean. There's a glitch or something?"_

"I don't think so." Rey said at last, wincing as she tried to sit up on her own power. She took the comlink from a worried Finn and thumbed it on. "Poe, it's Rey."

 _"How you feeling?"_ The pilot asked.

"Not great." She replied truthfully. "When we were in the betting office making the bet we came across the name of one of the Podracers, an eight year old slave called Anakin Skywalker."

 _"As in your grandfather Anakin Skywalker?"_

"Yes."

A moment of silence. _"Well Sith me. Time travel, you mean to tell me... stop beeping for a moment B. You mean to tell me we've travelled sixty two years into the past?"_

"It looks like it." Rey replied, taking deep breaths to try, and fail, to quieten the Force as it rampaged through her skull. "My dad had me read through the history files the New Republic dug up when the Empire fell. A lot of data was lost or corrupted, but enough remains that we know the basic layout of what happened before the Old Republic became the Empire. In the year 968 my grandfather was found on Tatooine, freed by a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn, and brought to Coruscant to be tested."

"Wow." Finn just managed. "Time travel? What is this a cheesy sci-fi flick?"

 _"We need to regroup, get more information."_ Dameron said over the line. _"Let's meet at the cantina. It's called the_ Smuggler's Rest _. Just outside of docking bay thirty eight, got it?"_

"Got it." Rey nodded. "Rey out."

She shut off the comlink and handed it back to Finn before rising to her feet, not counting on her legs nearly giving out from under her. Finn caught her before she fell, and she nodded her thanks to the former Stormtrooper before centring her mind and taking a few steps with his help. Soon she was walking again, and felt with a little relief the Force calming down to more manageable levels.

"Come on." She said. "We need to get to Poe and BB-8."

"Right." Finn agreed and followed after her as she increased her pace to a brisk walk. "Slow down Rey. They aren't going anywhere."

She was barely listening, so focused on the next step and hoping her legs didn't give out again. She rounded a corner, feeling Finn in tow but did not see the person who collided with her in time. The two slammed into each other and staggered back. Rey flinched, an apology on the tip of her tongue as she opened her eyes, then stopped.

Standing in front of her was a young man with striking bluish-grey eyes, short auburn hair and a braid running down past his shoulder. He was dressed in thick brown robes she knew were used by the Jedi back in the day, and the lightsaber hilt she glimpsed when the robes shuffled confirmed her suspicions. The young man also flinched, staggering back as she did and an apology seemed to be forthcoming before he looked at her and stopped, eyes widening.

"You," he said, looking at her in accusation. "You are the source."

* * *

They were in the past.

Poe fell into a chair, suddenly feeling the need for a very stiff drink. Thankfully the bar wasn't overly crowded. He called over a waitress, a cute Twi'lek girl, and placed an order for three glasses and a bottle of Corellian brandy. He had a feeling they were all going to need it.

The pilot groaned, head cupped by his hands as he tried to think through the information he instinctively denied but knew, in a small corner of his mind, was the truth. Somehow they had managed to travel back in time over sixty years into the past. Before the Empire rose, before the Republic became a memory, before the Jedi were massacred, before the rebellion started, before Alderaan's destruction and the Galactic Civil War.

It shouldn't be possible, yet here he was with every piece of evidence telling him it was.

Poe Dameron wasn't a very scientific individual, he was a gifted mechanic and pilot but where they were now was beyond him. He knew plenty of theories about the idea of time travel. It was a very popular concept in sci-fi and fantasy fiction but he would be the first to admit he didn't dwell on it. He lived in the present. The past was done and set in stone and the future had not yet occurred.

Yet a small voice in his mind whispered a plan. If this was the past, and all the evil had not happened yet then could they change it? Could they stop the Empire from forming? Could they save the Republic? Could they protect the Jedi? He shook his head, smiling sardonically. Three people out of time could not change the future. They went to the authorities and they would be incarcerated as maniacs.

No, they couldn't do it, at least not alone.

The waitress placed the three glasses on the table and offered to pour the brandy, but he stopped her with a flirty smile and thanked her with a wink. The girl rolled her eyes before turning to the table beside him to take another order. Poe watched her shapely rear, cursed under his breath for getting distracted and poured a shot of the amber liquid into his glass. BB-8 whistled in disapproval beside him, and in response the pilot raised his glass in a toast.

"To trying to figure out this mess buddy." He then brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, turning back to the entrance.

A Toydarian fluttered in, looking around before bulging eyes focused on the pilot and narrowed angrily. Poe watched the small creature for a moment, realisation coming to him as he recognised him as the junk dealer from before, Watto if he remembered. For a long moment both stared at each other, then the flying rat shouted at him in Huttese, pointing in his direction.

Poe wasn't fluent, but he knew enough. _"There, that's the thief who took my droid!"_

Poe watched with rising dread as five individuals piled into the cantina, all armed with antique blasters which were being levelled in his direction. He spat out the brandy, dropping the glass which shattered when it hit the floor. "Sith me."

They fired.

* * *

 _I know I said that I wouldn't update this again until mid-February, but writing for this story has been easier than I thought so I threw this out there to sate your appetites. We are now on 37 reviews, 81 favs, 116 alerts and 4 C2's. Thank you to everybody whose showed your support and keep it coming._

 _The dates stated are not from BBY (Before Battle of Yavin). It was stated several times that BBY refers more for the readers benefit than as an actual timeline for the continuity. There are several timelines in Star Wars, but the one I'm going for is the Ruusan Reformation, when the last of the Sith were defeated and the Galactic Republic started its millennia of peace. There was also the Imperial Great Resynchronisation, but I'm guessing the New Republic rescinded that when they came into power. The calendar for both is probably redundant, because I'm not sure if the New Sith Wars it is based on is considered part of the new canon or the legends canon. Kind of confusing and something Disney and Lucas Arts need to sort out._

 _Don't worry about me writing myself into a corner because I started chapter 6 earlier this morning. Been off sick from work with the flu and this is about all I can do_


	4. The Bet

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **The Bet**_

"You. You are the source."

Rey blinked, taking an involuntary step back. "Excuse me?"

Finn had just rounded the corner, frowning when he saw her reverse but understanding when his eyes fell upon the young man standing before her. He came up by her side, flanking her and letting the stranger now he was there. He took notice, eyes studying him before returning back to her.

"You are the source." The young man repeated, undaunted by her question as he took a step forward. "You are the source of this presence we feel through the Force. Something which is there but feels different, not unnatural but at the same time lost... out of place. Who are you?"

"A bit rude, don't you think?" Finn asked as he pushed past Rey, placing himself between her and the stranger as he folded his arms. "Demanding a person's name before you give your own?"

The young man blinked, as if just realising what he was saying. "Ah, my apologies. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Apprentice."

Rey's eyes widened marginally. Obi-Wan Kenobi, as in her father's first Jedi teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi? The hero of the Clone Wars, the Negotiator and one of the few Jedi to survive the Empires purges. The old man who sacrificed himself aboard the first Death Star to ensure her father and his friends escaped. He certainly didn't look the part of the old, wise and seasoned Jedi Master Luke had described to her during her training.

She quickly schooled her features, silently chastising herself for showing any sign of surprise at all. "Greetings young Padawan. My name is Rey, just Rey, Jedi Knight."

She bowed in the fashion her father had taught her, suspicion crossed the young man's features before he shook himself and followed suit. Etiquette was etiquette no matter what time you lived in. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Rey. I apologise for my rudeness, but I must speak my mind. I have never met or felt a presence like yours before and I do not know your face."

"There are many Jedi spread across the galaxy, young Padawan," Rey countered, finally getting over her surprise and into her element. "It would be difficult for anyone to remember every Jedi one passed in the temple grounds, wouldn't you agree?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "I suppose, yes. However one does not forget a fellow Jedi's signature in the Force, even if met in passing and yours is... alien to me."

Rey blinked, even as Finn tensed, but a hand on his chest stopped him from doing anything rash. The Jedi closed her eyes, seeing a thousand fears and doubts before quashing them. This was not the time to keep secrets, especially if they were right and they were in the past. The Jedi, no, the entire Republic needed to be warned of the nightmare in their future. She made a decision, opened her eyes and turned them to the young man who would one day become her father's mentor.

A brief, dark, rebellious thought enquired if he would become Luke's master at all, whether they succeeded or failed they would alter things. She felt it in her very core. "I have a request for you, Padawan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan had just been able to sense her through the force. It had been difficult but if he concentrated enough he could see. The girl's signature was muddled, not invisible to his sight but foggy and unclear. He felt fear, then indecision, doubt and finally determination as she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Speak, please."

"I request that you take us with you to Coruscant, and present us to the leader of the Jedi Order. I believe it is Master Yoda at this time, yes?" She asked.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. Every Jedi in the galaxy should know that Master Yoda was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He had been in that post longer than most could remember, certainly well beyond his or his Masters combined lifespans. He concentrated in the Force, feeling that she was not dangerous but at the same time he felt... something, something important. He opened his eyes and locked them with her own orbs and not seeing any subterfuge or ill intent. Obi-Wan couldn't describe his decision at that moment, but he felt the Force calling on him, begging him to accept her request.

He was but a lowly apprentice though. "I will forward your request to my Master. It is he who should meet with you."

Rey nodded, feeling that this was as far as she was going to get and bowed her head. "Thank you, Padawan Kenobi. Please, lead the way."

"Rey," the man in Mandalorian armour frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am positive, Finn." She replied, turning to him and flashing a brave smile. "Don't worry. I feel this is what needs to be done."

"One of those Jedi feelings of yours?" He asked without condescension or doubt, just a rueful smile. This confused Obi-Wan to a degree. Jedi and Mandalorians were very rarely on such cordial terms. "Alright, I'll play along."

"Good." Rey turned to Obi-Wan and just managing to see the confusion on his face. "He's not a Mandalorian, not really. He just likes the armour."

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Very well. Come, my Master will wish to meet you."

Rey nodded. "If we can make a detour first. A friend of ours is waiting in a cantina not far from here. It's called the _Smugglers Rest_?"

Obi-Wan eyed her for a moment. "Very well, lead the way."

"Thank you." She replied, doing just that.

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion for Poe. He grabbed the table and turned it over, the still full brandy bottle and two surviving glasses joining their fellow on the floor. He then grabbed the arm of the waitress, knowing full well she would be placed in the line of fire otherwise as he drew his blaster pistol with his other hand.

The red and blue beams of blaster fire zipped and zoomed by, several striking the metal table he had overturned with a series of thuds. The other customers within the cantina were either running for their lives or taking cover. The Rodian the girl had been serving a moment before was hit in the chest and went down. BB-8 was out in the open, rolling right and left with panicked shrieks to try and find a place to hide.

"You alright!" He shouted to the waitress over the mayhem, and she looked up at him with wide eyes, nodded. "Good, stay here!"

He peeked over the side of the table, only to be met with a blaster bolt slamming just an inch away from him. The pilot flinched back, growled low in his throat and fired a few rounds back at the attackers. He didn't hit anything but it was enough to force them to take cover, giving him a lull of a few seconds.

Watto's guttural voice echoed through the cantina. The Toydarian taking cover. "You fools! I wanted the droid intact not riddled with blaster fire!"

"I'll riddle you with blaster fire you overgrown swamp rat!" Poe shouted, squeezing off another few rounds. "The droid is mine, _my_ partner, not yours!"

The Toydarian roared angrily. "Fine, if I can't have that droid no one will! Blast it into scrap!"

Poe felt his blood chill even as he swung his head to BB-8. The little droid was behind an overturned chair, halfway across the bar and not very well hidden. "You shoot my droid and I'll rip off your wings!"

His warnings fell on deaf ears as an azure bolt slammed into the chair, causing the droid to shrill in alarm. He tried to roll away but another bolt stopped him in his tracks, ricocheted off the tiled floor right in front of him. Poe narrowed his eyes and cursed, firing a few more rounds over the top of the table. One of the thugs was caught on the shoulder, falling back with a pained yell. The others saw this and continued firing.

Suddenly BB-8 let out a surprised squeal. Poe's head snapped over to his partner, expecting with dread to see his small form burnt black from a blaster bolt. Instead he levitated into the air for a brief split-second then was thrown across the room with a panicked cry right into the arms of the Twi'lek waitress who grimaced at the contact but tightened her grip to make sure he didn't roll away.

Poe starred at her, gears turning in his head. There was only one type of person who could pull that off. She was the same as Rey. "You're a Jedi."

She looked up at him, hesitated then nodded.

Relief surged through the pilot, who suddenly felt that he might live past this after all. Another thought soon overtook that relief. "Why are you waiting tables?"

"A mission," she responded in an accented and silky voice, waving a cerulean hand at the chaos. "One which has probably been derailed thanks to this."

"I apologise for being shot at." Poe snapped, leaning to the side and firing another few rounds.

"Not what I meant!" She snapped back, irritated as she placed BB-8 on the ground.

"So where's your lightsaber?" He asked.

She gave him a look, fishing out a small comlink from her sleeve. "Do you really think I'd have my lightsaber when I'm undercover!?"

"Point taken." He conceded. "Is there a backdoor?"

"Yes, if you can dodge the blaster fire!"

"Got that covered." He countered, fishing into his utility belt and pulling out a flash grenade, using his thumb to push the button and tossed the small beeping sphere over the table. "Shield your eyes!"

She did, just as a loud bang and impossibly bright flash blinded everyone in the room. Poe took his chance the moment he heard the gunmen howling in agony, grabbing the girls hand and hauling her to her feet. "Lead the way firecracker! BB-8 this way!"

The girl glared at him but led the way passed the ruined cantina furniture, through the kitchen and out the backdoor into a side alley, sunlight shaded by the close proximity of the sandstone buildings. The three of them continued running, turning another corner and into a long narrow street.

The Twi'lek had already activated her comlink, speaking quietly but urgently into its receiver. "Master, my cover has been blown. A fire-fight in the cantina... yeah I'm alright. No I don't think I was the target, but I used the Force to save a droid. I know It was reckless. Lecture me about it later. Meet you at backup point, Out."

The pilot gave his droid a guilty look, which was met with his friends usual candour. "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Nothing we can do about it now!" She replied, turning to him and offering a smile. "Nice move with the flash grenade by the way."

"Thanks." He managed, blinking. "What's your name?"

"Aayla, you?"

"Poe."

"Pleasure to meet you Poe."

"Likewise."

The end of the street was just a few dozen meters away when Aayla stopped, grabbing Poe by the collar as he almost flew past her and glared as a dozen sentients armed with blasters suddenly blocked their way. The three of them turned, only to see the ones from before coming from the opposite direction. They were trapped.

"Throw down your weapons!" One of the thugs blocking the exit to the main street shouted, a human dressed in a longcoat, a long barrelled blaster pistol aimed right at them. "Do it now or we'll riddle you!"

Poe growled, but complied, dropping his pistol and raising his hands in the air. Aayla hesitated, but soon did the same. Several men then approached, placing their hands behind their backs and using stuncuffs to bind them. BB-8 rolled back, his welder extending and flashing to life but he stopped with one shake of Poe's head.

"Who's the girl?" One of the hunters asked.

"Friend of his?"

"Never seen her before." Watto shrugged as he fluttered into their presence, a smirk on his face as he looked at Poe. "Thought you could get away from me, eh thief?"

The pilot bristled. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. BB-8 is not yours!"

"I paid for him!" The Toydarian shouted.

"From crooks!" Poe countered angrily.

"Enough!" The leader roared, fixing the Toydarian with a glare. "You were told junk-dealer. The case will be brought before the boss and _he_ will decide!"

Watto flinched, offering a nervous smile. "Well, off course. Who am I to question the authority of Jabba the Hutt."

Poe felt his face go pale as he heard the name. If that name didn't mean they were in the past he didn't know what did. Jabba the Hutt had been a notorious gangster, feared throughout the galaxy. He had survived the Clone Wars, the Empire and the Galactic Civil War up until he ran afoul of the heroes of the rebellion in Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and the Princess herself. It was Leia Organa who ended him and as one of her most elite pilots he knew the story backwards.

"The girl's a Jedi, Jader," a Nikto scoffed, grabbing Aayla roughly by the arm and pushing the barrel of his pistol against her temple. Twi'lek's didn't flush or pale like humans did, their sweat glands didn't work that way. It was all in their Lekku, and hers was curling up quick in sudden terror. "Probably undercover to try and get some dirt on us. Want me to ice her?"

"If's she's not with this guy then she's a loose end, and you know how Jabba likes loose ends."

"Really," Watto asked, nervously raising his hands. "Is that really necessary."

The Nikto chuckled darkly, now pressing the muzzle against the side of the now terrified Twi'lek's temple.

"She's with me," Poe chimed in suddenly, gaining their attention. BB-8 was screeching in agreement beside him. This would probably get him in more hot water, but she was a Jedi like Rey and he owed her for saving BB-8. "Yeah she's definitely with me! We were working together on a small job, nothing to do with infiltrating anybody I can tell you."

The leader scowled. "A Jedi in league with a lowlife like you?"

He smiled, letting the lowlife comment wash over him. Hopefully nobody noticed her waiting tables. "She needed a guide and I was offered the right amount of credits. We would have been in and out, but our ship was hit on the way in and crashed. That's how my droid ended up being stolen and sold to the junk-dealer there."

The Nikto scowled at him, even as the leader frowned. "She comes too. Do you really think I'd let you off a Jedi Naills, really?"

"I was hoping." The scaly Nikto replied, but reluctantly removed his blaster from her temple.

Aayla had scrunched her eyes shut by this point, slowly opening them now that the weight of death wasn't pressing against her. She took a deep breath, but the fear was still very evident in her eyes and how her lekku stayed curled. Poe's veteran eyes could see she was young and very inexperienced.

She looked at him, mouthing the words _thank you,_ which he nodded by way of reply. The leader turned, and made a motion with his hand. The two of them were grabbed roughly and forced to follow, keeping together and surrounded by dangerous looking sentients all wielding blasters. Poe frowned as he eyed the weaponry arrayed around them.

Not how he pictured his day would go.

* * *

Rey looked at the devastation with wide eyes, trying to take it all in.

Obi-Wan looked at her, lips quirking into a slightly satirical smile. "So, your friend said to meet him here did he?"

The inside of the cantina was a mess, to say the least. Tables and chairs were overturned, scoring from blaster fire riddled the walls and floor, as well as leaving pitch black marks on some of the furniture. By her estimation at least one person was dead, half a dozen wounded and a few others were missing. Poe and BB-8 were the first to come to mind, but the bartender was also asking around for a waitress.

"He did." She conceded with a sigh, feeling yet another headache coming along. Poe, she loved him, really she did, but the pilot attracted trouble like the plague. Come to think of it they _all_ attracted trouble like the plague, being thrown backwards through time hadn't muddied that little fact in the least. "We need to find him."

"Yeah, I agree with you there." Finn replied as he took a step into the ruined interior of the cantina, accidentally stepping on a glass with a crack and grimacing.

"I will contact my master," Obi-Wan allowed. "Update him on the situation."

Rey let him go, not looking forward to the meeting but knowing that if she wanted to change the future she had little choice but to get on with it. The Padawan inclined his head to her before turning and producing his comlink. She stepped into the cantina, as light footed and careful as she pleased as she came up beside Finn, who was frowning at the carbon scoring.

"The attack came from the entrance." He said, kneeling down to look at the surface of a badly burned, flipped over table. A hand encased in Mandalorian armour scratching at the damage before reaching down to pick up a large shard of a broken bottle. "Poe was here."

"Sure you're not a force-sensitive, Finn?" Rey teased, crouching down beside him to survey the label on the bottle. It was Corellian brandy, Thrace label. "How can you tell?"

"That's his favourite brand of the stuff." Finn answered, frowning. "And there's three glasses here, though broken when it was turned over."

"You sound so sure from that." She frowned.

He grimaced, more from memory than her own ignorance she felt. "It's not a taste for everyone, but he liked it."

Rey wasn't much of a drinker, but she remembered it all the moment Finn explained it to her. That brand of brandy _was_ Poe's favourite, had it at the end of every successful mission and forced them to take a shot as well. Guilt washed through her, even if her memories of before coming here were muddled she shouldn't have forgotten that.

Finn saw her distress and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You were never much of a drinker in the first place. I only remember because we had more than a few sessions on the stuff. It wasn't my forte I can tell you."

She nodded, knowing that he meant well but still feeling guilt well up inside her. Poe wasn't dead. She would have felt it if he were. That was how strong the connection between the three of them was. She knew it when the boys were in pain so she would know it if they had been killed.

"He's in trouble." She breathed.

"Yeah, a little obvious." Finn chastised lightly.

"No, I _feel_ that he's in trouble. BB-8 as well, and someone else, someone I don't know." She replied thoughtfully as she rose to her feet. "We need to find them."

"No arguments here." Finn replied as he too rose, patting his blaster. "If worse comes to worse point me in the right direction, and I'll shoot."

* * *

"Master."

 _"Obi-Wan, what has happened?"_

"I have found the source, a young woman who has introduced herself as Rey."

 _"You are sure of this?"_

"Yes, Master." He replied, turning his head to look at the two figures crouched in the ruins of the cantina. "Her presence in the Force is... strange, not wrong but different."

 _"I see, what do you make of her?"_

Obi-Wan hesitated, brow furrowed. "She feels like a Jedi, has introduced herself as one but I have never met her before."

All Jedi knew another Jedi when they met them. Even if they had only ever met by passing each other in the halls of the temple they remembered each other's signatures almost instinctively. Qui-Gon knew this, and so did Obi-Wan. Nobody truly knew why this phenomena happened, but many accepted it because it helped greatly in defining friend from foe. Rey did not feel familiar, but he didn't feel anything untoward which would make him suspect her either.

 _"What is happening?"_ Qui-Gon asked after a moment of thought.

"She is being accompanied by a man in Mandalorian armour, though they have stated he does not follow their creed. There is also another man and a droid who they were supposed to meet in a local cantina called _Smugglers Rest_ , but it looks like a fight broke out before we arrived. The cantina is a mess and their contact is gone."

 _"Stay with them Obi-Wan, and try to keep them out of trouble."_ Qui-Gon ordered thoughtfully. _"I will continue to keep an eye on young Skywalker, but if anything comes up which you feel you cannot handle contact me, understand?"_

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied. "Kenobi out."

He thumbed off his comlink and walked over to his two new companions, watching as they muttered between themselves for a few moments before clearing his throat. "So, what is our next move?"

Rey looked at her companion, Finn, thoughtfully. "That junk-dealer. Do you think he might have been involved?"

"It is possible, I can't think of anyone else we could have pissed off on this planet." Finn replied with a nod. "Shall we pay him another visit?"

Rey nodded. "Yes, let's."

Obi-Wan suddenly had a very bad feeling about this, which didn't help when he heard a voice call out his name. He turned to see a very familiar sentient approach, a young human only a few years older than he with long thick black hair, dark eyes, markings of the Kiffar people spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He recognised the man immediately as Quinlan Vos, an old friend. They had trained together, and Vos had become a Jedi Knight very recently, already taking on an apprentice.

"Quin," he greeted, ignoring the inquisitive looks of his two new charges. "I did not know you were on Tatooine."

"Yeah, we were on an undercover mission and needed to keep our presence secret." The Kiffar Jedi Knight replied, catching his breath. He looked like he had ran across the city to get here. "My apprentice just had her cover blown. A fire fight taking place in the cantina where she was working. _This_ cantina. Said she would meet me at the rendezvous but never turned up."

"Aayla's in trouble?" Obi-Wan asked. He and Quinlan had trained together as students since they were younglings in the same clan, and had kept in touch even when they had been apprenticed under different masters. He knew Aayla. A young Twi'lek girl Vos had saved from a slavers pit on Ryloath several years back, a good kid with the potential to become a great Jedi. "Was she here?"

He nodded, "As a waitress. We were tracking a bounty hunter who had pushed his luck too far. He was supposed to have frequented this cantina over the last few weeks. She blew her cover by saving a droid from blaster fire."

"Sounds like she hasn't changed." Obi-Wan replied grimly.

"Yeah," Vos nodded. "She was fleeing with the man they were targeting. He saved her life and she felt inclined to return the favour."

Rey and Finn watched and listened and while the former Stromtrooper frowned Rey found her eyes widening. That presence she felt alongside Poe and BB-8, could that have been the Jedi they were talking about?

"We need to find her." Vos said, worry emanating from his being through the Force.

"And we will, my friend." Obi-Wan consoled.

"I have a feeling our objectives are connected." Rey spoke up at last, gaining the two Jedi's attention. "When I was searching through the Force for my friends I found another presence, one with them that I was unfamiliar with but strong in the Force. It could be your apprentice."

Vos studied her for a moment, then her friend. "You feel like a Jedi, yet I do not recognise you."

"Something which I feel will be revealed with time." Obi-Wan interjected, placing a comforting hand on his fellow Jedi's shoulder. "Let us find our comrades first, yes?"

"Agreed." Vos nodded. He had felt protective of Aayla ever since he saved her from a rampaging Wampa in a slavers pit. He had always felt she was his responsibility, more so now that she was his apprentice. Obi-Wan knew this, and to an extent felt the same way. He had been fond of her. His memories were of a happy child eager to learn and happy to be away from scary monsters and uncaring family who would have sold her to slavery for a few measly credits.

"You seem to have an idea of where to look." Vos said as the group gathered.

Rey frowned, "We ran afoul of a junk-dealer called Watto. He had our droid and refused to give him back so Poe and Finn fell back upon a more... aggressive form of negotiation. He's the only person I can think of with an axe to grind."

Obi-Wan frowned, gesturing to the street beyond. "Lead the way."

She nodded, and did just that.

* * *

Poe had heard many stories about Jabba the Hutt during both his youth and time as a member of the Resistance. None of which were pleasant. The notorious gangster who had led one of the most infamous criminal cartels amongst the Hutts in history, to the point where he was considered a rival to the equally infamous Black Sun organisation which had survived, in one form or another, for millennia.

The Hutt had achieved in a century what that organisation had done in four millennia. That should have been an indicator to his level of ruthlessness and genius when it came to dealing with anything illegal. His cartel had dealt in a large list of illegal activities from gunrunning, extortion, blackmail, bribery and drug dealing to slavery, bounty hunting and murder. Everything for this sentient was on the table, nothing was unacceptable so long as it turned a profit and didn't jeopardise his business.

he had heard these stories from the woman who had ended him, so he felt he was prepared for meeting the gangster. He was not prepared for the smell. It had reached his nostrils before he even entered the chamber. It was indescribable, something that he couldn't help crinkling his nose too in disgust, something which made him feel sick to his stomach before he even caught sight of the creature.

Aayla seemed to feel the same way. A Jedi apprentice she may be but she was not outside of smelling the stench emanating from the bloated slug and showing her disgust to it. Poe idly wondered if this was why the Hutt was notorious for going through so many slaves. That included the pretty ones he chained to his throne. After being in the presence of such a stench for so long their sense of survival must have been overtaken by a wish to leave, even in a coffin or as food for beasts.

"My Lord Jabba," His equally notorious Majordomo Bib Fortuna spoke, bowing impressively before the gluttonous Hutt. "The next case has been presented before you. It concerns the ownership of a droid between Watto of Toydaria and smuggler pilot Poe Dameron."

The Hutt stirred to life, looked at them all and spoke in Huttese. His protocol droid, standing just to his right, relayed his words in Galactic Basic for anyone who did not understand. _"Let the claimants speak. We will start with the Junk-Dealer, Watto of Toydaria."_

 _"Yes, thank you Lord Jabba."_ Watto replied, using his wings to flutter before him , hands wringing as he spoke to the huge Hutt in his native language. _"I bought the droid from Jawa traders hailing from the Dune Sea, fair and square. I was led to believe that the transaction was completely legal, then this maniac enters my shop, places a blaster against my head and says the droid is his, even threatens me with violence if I did not hand it over. I ask you, great Jabba, where the Outer-rim is going if thugs like this can threaten honest businessmen like myself."_

Poe felt like scoffing, but stopped himself. This was the wrong place to accuse a fellow sentient that him being an owner of slaves made him considerably less of everything, even as an honest businessman.

Instead he stepped forward and spoke. He was not afraid to lie, in such a case a little deception was necessary. "Great Jabba. I am Poe Dameron, an honest trader from the Western Reaches. I was transporting this young lady, a Jedi Knight, to this planet to do a job which was cut short when my ship was attacked in orbit. I lost not just my ship, but until recently my crew and my droid, who I heard had been kidnapped by Jawa profiteers and sold to Watto the Junk-Dealer. This man has asked you where the Outer-rim is going when businessmen like himself is threatened, well I ask you where the galaxy as a whole is going when evidence of my ownership of this droid is brought to his nose yet he denies its existence. If required, great Jabba, I can bring this evidence before you."

 _"Evidence of ownership beforehand is not the issue. The issue is who owns the droid as of this moment. Is it the original owner, who lost his property, or the one who ended up owning it. By the laws of this planet such ownership is skewed."_ Jabba began, and Poe felt the chill running down his spine as the slovenly Hutt spoke. BB-8 was already whirring in panic. This was not a court of law. This was a trap for offworlders, plain and simple. " _I propose a compromise. The Boonta Eve Classic begins tomorrow, both claimants will place a bet on the race. The winner gets the droid and the loser leaves with nothing."_

"Yes," Watto said gladly, grubby hands rubbing together. "I bet on Sebulba!"

 _"Very well. Also as an additional fee to the defendant, if he loses then the Twi'lek will be owned by me."_ Jabba added, licking his lips even as Aayla's eyes widened and her lekku curled. _"I have been without a slave for my throne since my last one met with my disapproval and was retired."_

Aayla and Poe both blanched at the sudden demand. "You cannot be serious!?"

"The great Jabba is always serious." Fortuna smirked in condescension.

Poe glared at the Twi'lek male, before his gaze once again feel upon the Hutt. His mind sifting through his words with more than a little dread. "Please explain the term, retired."

The Hutt pointed towards a piece of metal decking which was different from the otherwise stone floor. Both he and Aayla looked at each other before taking a deep breath and looking over the cage to the ground below. It took their eyes a while to adjust, and they saw that below their very feet in an antechamber was a pack of Nexu, at least five of the feline beasts ripping apart bones and growling amongst each other.

"No chance in hell!" Poe replied immediately, grinding his teeth together. No way was he going to sacrifice this girl to this monster, doomed to be thrown to his pets once he became tired of her.

 _"Then I will declare your case null and void, returning the ownership of the droid to Watto."_ Jabba rumbled with a guttural laugh. _"Your choice."_

Aayla closed her eyes, concentrated on the Force, trying to ascertain what she needed to do even as Poe continued to argue. In truth she did not wish to become a slave to Jabba, nor his plaything, but she owed Poe for saving her life in that cantina. She had been careless, and would have died in a hail of blaster fire if he hadn't grabbed her. What was more the Force felt so clear around him, like this man was destined for something.

Her position suddenly felt clear. "Done."

Poe's head snapped to her, eyes widening, before turning back to Jabba. "Undone!"

Aayla blinked as a hand grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. His face was just a few millimetres away from hers, eyes narrowed and lips set in a disbelieving glare. He spoke in a low hiss, low enough for only her to hear "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Repaying a debt." She replied, voice just as low as his. "You wish to make sure your droid doesn't go to the junk-dealer, correct? We agree to his deal and you at least get a chance in getting him back."

"You owe me nothing, and I am not going to be responsible for putting you in chains." He replied tersely, turning her towards the door as he returned his gaze to Jabba. "She has nothing to do with this. So let her go."

Three men stood between them and the exit, hands on the pommels of their pistols. Aayla turned around to face him. "Do you know the stories they tell of Jabba the Hutt?"

"I do." He replied.

"Then you know that he won't let me go so easily." She replied. "He's been eyeing me since we entered the chamber, and if you don't agree to this then I might as well be chained to his throne now."

It was then that Poe noticed something he hadn't noticed until then. Her arm was trembling in his grip. There was the slightest quiver in her voice, hidden by her accent but only just. When he looked into her eyes he felt like cursing himself for bringing her into this. She looked so young then, so utterly out of her depth and the pilot wondered just how old she really was.

She was terrified.

Poe sighed, turning to Jabba. "You weren't going to let her go no matter what our answer was, were you?"

Jabba did not respond, but the smile spreading across his bloated features spoke volumes.

"Even if she is a Jedi?"

"You think mighty Jabba fears the Jedi? Those foolish old men too afraid to walk in the open on planets like this?" His Majordomo scoffed.

"I wasn't talking to you, pal." Dameron snapped, eyes not leaving those of the Hutt crime-lord. "I was talking to your boss. So sit down and shut up."

"You insolent little-"

 _"Silence."_ Jabba's voice rumbled in Huttese, huge eyes looking to his lieutenant in annoyance. _"Did I give you permission to speak, Fortuna?"_

"N-no, mighty Jabba."

 _"Then stay silent."_

"Y-yes, as you command."

The huge Hutt turned back to the pilot, smiling. _"So what will it be Poe Dameron, honest trader?"_

He turned back to Aayla, frowning. "Can't you do your Jedi thing?"

Aayla brought his attention to the stuncuffs, keeping her hands bound tightly behind her back. "I could try, but I don't think it'll end well."

"Yeah, no kidding." The pilot scowled, hands tightening into fists. "Force me. I should have told you to stay in that cantina. I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"Half my fault for saving your droid," She replied with a twitch of a smile, looking down to see BB-8 cowering behind her legs. "I wouldn't change that though."

"He likes you." Poe managed, offering her as brave a smile as he could. "I've only seen him warm up to a few other people, and I consider them my closest friends."

There it was, the smile was brief but it was there.

Poe sighed, then turned to Jabba. "Alright fine. I'll play along."

The Hutt's laughter echoed through the chamber. _"Good, this should make the race interesting. Release him from his bindings and give him a pad to make the bet."_

A Rodian stepped forward and released him. Poe scowled, rubbing his sore wrists before inclining his head towards his new compatriot. "Her too."

Jabba chuckled, bloated flesh shaking. _"You think I would be stupid enough to release a Jedi, even an unarmed one?"_

Worth a shot, he supposed.

Poe was suddenly presented with a large datapad, large enough he had to use both hands to hold it. On it was a list of Podracer's, their pictures, basic information and odds on winning. His heart pounded in his ears. Never would he have guessed he would have another's life in his hands quite as literally as this. Sebulba's name was the first, veteran Podracer, born winner, odds on favourite at three to one. The little Womp Rat had indeed chosen the best, and what was worse his profile was greyed out, meaning Poe couldn't bet on him in return.

His eyes scanned the other competitors, seeing but not seeing. Then he saw a name and stopped, a name he remembered coming from Rey's lips the last time he had spoken to her in that cantina. How long ago that felt.

Anakin Skywalker.

He gulped, mouth dry as he pressed the button and handed the pad back to the Rodian, who handed it to Jabba, who eyed it with what amounted to a frown from a Hutt. Watto fluttered over the colossal slug, eyes glimmering and mouth opening to cackle with glee. "What is it with humans and betting on their own kin? You're as foolish as that old man is!"

Poe looked at Aayla, and hoped he wasn't. Truly he did.

* * *

 _I can hear the questions now. How are Vos and Secura on this planet? How could Aayla be caught so easily? Why even add them in at all? Don't write yourself into another f***ing corner again. That last one was a friendly little letter to my muse._

 _To answer question 1, in the film Quinlan Vos was seen in the eatery where Sebulba and Jar Jar had their little scuffle, so at least he was on the planet. My guess he and Aayla were on an undercover assignment, because according to the Legacy canon they were known for doing that. To answer question 2, Aayla would be sixteen years old by the time of Episode 1 (I checked), so she would be young, recently made an Apprentice and no experience or badassery we see in the material immediately after episode 2. Answering question 3, because they are two of my favourite characters in the prequels and it is a travesty they didn't even get speaking lines let alone anything beyond simple glimpses of screen time. And a death scene, to which I was almost in tears and was a primary reason why I was happy Anakin went into the lava on Mustafar._

 _So explanations out of the way, please don't castrate me and another chapter will be up soon. As in once a week, written enough to be able to do that for the next month. Every Friday or Saturday._


	5. Aggressive Negotiations

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Aggressive Negotiations**_

In the silence of space the small starship flew, it's black form invisible to all but the most advanced military sensor technology. It had been a Star Courier once, a simple ship meant to delivery supplies to the outer reaches of the galaxy, taken and retrofitted with experimental technology including ion engines, a cloaking device and concealed laser cannons. It had been rebranded as the _Scimitar_ and placed under the usage of the apprentice.

Within the confines of this small ship the Sith apprentice sat, cross-legged, head bowed and eyes closed as he concentrated into the stream of life and energy which was the Force, the centre of his strength could be felt even out here in the eternal nothingness of space. It was a vortex of power which only a select few, the rulers, could reach but even amongst those select few there were pawns.

Darth Maul was a pawn.

He never tried to convince himself that he was anything more than what he was. He was an assassins knife, a blade in the dark who faithfully obeyed his Master. He had been on countless missions as such, eliminating threats. The Black Sun organisation had been a threat, and Maul had singlehandedly cut the head off the snake and left it to flail in its death throes. He then dispatched the only survivor of that mission, a Fondorian informer known as Oolth, and also the Jedi Master and Apprentice protecting him. He had killed all who would oppose his Masters vision, without remorse or restraint.

Yet within this lowly pawn there was something more than blind allegiance, yes, there was also ambition.

Perhaps one day, once he had accumulated enough knowledge and power, _he_ would be able to take that mantle. Ascend from his current position as pupil and take the title of Master. Until then he was but a servant, and this servant was moving to exact his Masters will.

His Master had sensed something, an anomaly, an imbalance which he had not spoken off to anyone. But Maul knew, for he had felt that same spike of energy in the Force as acutely as Lord Sidious did. It did not matter what or who it was, for as far as he was concerned it was a potential obstacle in their path of vengeance against the Jedi and their insipid Republic, and needed to be destroyed.

He would continue with his mission for his Master. The Queen would be dragged kicking and screaming back to her home soil of Naboo to sign the treaty, over the bodies of her protectors be they Jedi, her security guards, even her own Handmaidens.

Maul would do this with the same finesse and single minded determination he always did and if he came across the source of this new signature within the Force, well, he would eliminate it too.

All obstacles in the way of the Sith and their revenge must be eliminated.

That was what he was.

A blade in the dark.

* * *

A day and a night had passed, and they were still no closer to finding them.

Obi-Wan scowled as he looked around the empty street, comlink in hand as he communicated with his Master. They had all split up after a night of fruitless searching, each determined to find those who they lost. Quinlan refused to stop looking for his apprentice, and the two strangers were just as determinately stubborn in finding their comrade. None of them looked ready to give up the search, and to be honest Kenobi didn't either.

"We are trying to locate the most likely suspect in the disappearances. A Toydarian Junk-dealer called Watto, but have been unable to locate him."

 _"Watto?"_ His Master asked over the line, and Obi-Wan could imagine the thoughtful frown on his features. _"He is the one who currently owns Anakin and his mother. The one I am currently negotiating with for the hyperdrive generator."_

So their target is the same one locking horns with his Master over the young slave. Obi-Wan's brow creased in thought. Such a coincidence did not bode well. "What will you have me do?"

 _"Tread very carefully Obi-Wan. There is more to this than I previously thought. Did our new friends explain why Watto is in such a confrontation with them?"_

"They said that he had bought a droid from a couple of Jawa's, a droid which in fact belonged to their missing comrade. They found it in his shop and... persuaded him to hand it over." Obi-Wan explained, remembering the short conversation in his head. "I believe they may have intimidated him, and he was not happy with the results."

 _"Have you tried his shop?"_

"Yes Master, and the Mandalorian is watching it as we speak. It has been closed since yesterday." Kenobi replied. "We also managed to find his residence, which is also empty. It is as if he has vanished from the city."

 _"I see,"_ Qui-Gon replied with a heavy sigh. _"He does not know your face. If a confrontation happens do not speak of my name."_

"Understood Master." Obi-Wan agreed, frowning.

His Master had been ever more determined concerning the young boy ever since he had found that his Midichlorian level exceeded any other Jedi, not even the Grand Masters level was as high as this boys. His Master was convinced that Anakin needed to be freed and sent to Coruscant, so that the Jedi Order could evaluate him and see if age old rules could be loosened regarding training. Obi-Wan deplored the very idea of slavery, as did the entirety of the Jedi Order, but if things did not end as his Master had foreseen they could end up facing the Hutts, and out here their word was law.

 _"Have faith in me Obi-Wan."_ Master Jinn added, and Obi-Wan sighed when he realised that the old Master must have sensed his disquiet in the Force. _"Finding him was the will of the Force. I know how I sound but it is true."_

"Yes Master, I apologise."

 _"Trust me Obi-Wan, as you always have."_ Qui-Gon added, voice soft and patient. _"Now what of the unknown Jedi?"_

"She seems willing to join us in our journey to Coruscant, in fact she was adamant." Kenobi replied. "She refused to elaborate to me, but insisted she had important information concerning the survival of the Jedi Order. Information which the Grand Master needed to hear in person."

 _"Hmm,"_ Qui-Gon frowned, thoughtful. _"Do you trust her?"_

"It didn't feel like she was lying, Master." He answered, meaning it. Obi-Wan hadn't been able to question her as much as he liked, but when asked she said exactly what he had told his Master. That she had information imperative to the survival of the Jedi Order, and that she must be allowed to speak with the highest authority.

 _"That settles it, once her friend and Aayla are found bring them to the ship, all of them."_ Qui-Gon ordered. _"Even if Master Vos declines. Their cover will be blown, which means their mission here will come to an end regardless."_

"Understood."

 _"The race is about to begin."_

"May the Force be with you and young Skywalker, Master."

 _"May the Force be with you, my apprentice."_

Obi-Wan shut off the comlink, placed it in one of the pouches of his utility belt and walked from the shade of the side alley into the open sun. It was midday, the twin suns were at their peak and the day was at its hottest. The city, while still busy, was considerably emptier than it had been just yesterday. He guessed that the Podrace had something to do with that.

He felt her presence before she landed in a crouch behind him. Obi-Wan turned as Rey rose to her feet and dusted herself off, brow furrowed in equal parts worry and irritation. Her presence pulsed through the Force, and he felt it's instability. She had been no closer to finding her friends than she had when they had separated earlier this morning.

He offered her a bemused smile. "So, nothing yet?"

"No," she almost snapped, but took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry. No, I am still no closer to finding them. I can still feel him through the Force. He is alive but I can't pinpoint where he is."

She was a strange one. Rey certainly carried herself like a Jedi, felt like a Jedi, but as far as her emotions went she was less in control than one would expect. Jedi were not mindless automatons like many said. They loved and lost like any other sentient being. However they followed a strict moral code which, while not expressly forbidding attachment, did see it as something which needed to be controlled. For if one lost control of their emotions they would become susceptible to dark powers which could make them turn on everything they knew.

Rey did not seem to have the same level of control. At first she had been tranquil and serene, calming her panicking companion and saying with certainty that they were still alive and would be alright. However as time passed and no progress was made her control began to slowly but surely slip. Now her presence in the Force felt like a jumbled mess of worry and anxiety.

"Calm yourself," He stated, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, gaze until then glaring at the specks of sand under their feet. Obi-Wan locked eyes with her, and in that one moment more was conveyed than a million words. "Relax your thoughts. Feel the Force around you, know that you can still sense your friends, that they are alive and do not fret."

"Yes," she replied, taking another deep breath. There we go. Her presence pulsed, then calmed from a raging river to a babbling brook. Good, so she did know calming exercises and how to control her emotions after all. "I apologise."

"No need," Obi-Wan replied, offering her a comforting smile. "They are your friends, important to you. I may seem in control now but I believe I would be no different if my Master was in a similar situation."

She returned his smile, took another breath and looked around. "Did you contact your Master?"

"I did." Obi-Wan nodded.

"And?"

"We still have time."

She nodded in relief, and then her comlink beeped. Rey grabbed it and turned it on with speed. "Yes."

 _"It's me."_ Finn's voice.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

 _"Just found Watto."_ The former Stromtrooper replied. _"He just entered his shop a few seconds ago."_

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's found Watto." She answered, turning back to speak into the small device. "Stop him in his tracks and wait for us to get there."

 _"Got it."_

She turned off her comlink and placed it back in its pouch before turning to Obi-Wan. "You can contact the girls Master?"

"Yes."

"Then contact him and tell him what I told you. He'll want to be there."

Obi-Wan nodded, taking out his comlink and setting it to the needed frequency.

* * *

Poe had to admit that he probably had the best seats in the house. He had heard of the Mos Espa Grand Arena, a huge racetrack for Swoop and Podracing with seating for exactly a hundred thousand sentient beings. The home turf for the annual Boonta Eve Classic, a Podrace which was considered one of the races of the racing year. It had been huge during the Old Republic, banned under the Empire and went through a renaissance once the New Republic came into power.

And here they were, sitting in the best seats in the house. The central building was a large domed structure of sandstone, higher than even the highest stands which surrounded it and usually where the wealthy and famous sat in bars and restaurants, shaking hands, placing enormous bets and enjoying the day. It would have been heaven for him in any other situation, but for the fact he had to share a balcony with Jabba the Hutt.

Aayla sat by his side, nose crinkling in the same disgust as his undoubtedly was. The Hutt had not been pleasant to the nose when they had been held hostage in his private throne room, but out here in the blazing sun his stench was magnified tenfold. He wasn't the only Hutt on the balcony either, there was another Hutt named Gardulla who seemed to take hygiene a little more seriously than her fellow. Still didn't make the smell any better.

He took another look around him, seeing that both Hutt's had brought considerable entourages of guards with them, a good portion of which were forming a rough, informal semicircle around the three of them.

Gardulla spoke and he paid attention. _"I must admit Jabba. I find it unusual you would bring guests."_

The Hutt laughed, _"Another bet I would like to be seen through to the end Gardulla, just like I expect from you. I expect the access codes to your personal villa when Sebulba crosses the finish line."_

The feminine Hutt growled in response. _"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Gasgano has won the last few races."_

Poe soon stopped listening to the Hutt's nattering and turned his attention back to his companion. Aayla didn't look even remotely comfortable. He was free, but she was still bound by stuncuffs behind her back and it was becoming obvious they were taking a toll. Her wrists were rubbed nearly raw. "Stop struggling, you'll only make it worse."

"Easy for you to say." She muttered, sighing.

"I know, but hold on just a moment longer." He looked down at the track below, at the crowd of racers, technicians, droids and banner bearers. He spotted his pick amongst the crowd, making a few last minute checks on his Podracer, a small two engine design which paled in size compared to some of the other machines. He couldn't get a good look at the kid, but from what he saw it was difficult to believe he would become the scourge of the galaxy.

All were children once, he supposed.

"The race will start soon, and I believe in my friends predictions."

"Why not. It's not like socialising with you has gotten me into any trouble or anything." He didn't need to hear that pleasantly accented voice to know what she meant. Poe could _feel_ the sarcasm creeping along his very pores. He just managed to suppress a chuckle. A Jedi from the Old Republic with a sense of humour, imagine that.

The music started, the banner-bearers carrying an assortment of personal flags marched in front of the first few pods. Jabba slithered forward, leaving a trail of slime in his wake as he came out into the light and said a few welcoming words to the excited crowd in Huttese. The stands, capable of holding a hundred thousand sentients was packed to capacity and the noise they unleashed when Jabba gave the signal to begin was deafening.

A beeping noise echoed faster and faster, and when the last beep sounded the already revving engines of the pods roared to life, they all burst forward, turning the corner and becoming small dots in the barren wasteland beyond.

All except for two.

One was a four engine machine, and the driver, an irate looking Tong was shouting orders at the pit-droids as they rushed to try and find out what was going on. The second one looked remarkably like the one piloted by Anakin Skywalker.

Wait a moment... It _was_ Anakin Skywalker.

Poe's face drained of all colour. Aayla's lekku curled all the way to the base of her skull. BB-8 whistled in alarm when he poked his head over the ledge and saw that the pod hadn't left with the rest of them.

"I immediately regret all of my decisions." Poe hissed.

"You're not alone." Aayla countered in dismay. If her hands were free she'd probably be burying her face in them.

* * *

"Hello Watto." The Toydarian gulped, or would have gulped had a hand encased in Mandaloran iron not gripped tightly around his throat and squeezed. "Remember me?"

"Off course I... remember you." Watto was just barely able to reply, going pale. "You're the friend of that man who tried to neuter me with a blaster."

Finn smiled, eyes closed. "Well you weren't being very cooperative. If you want to continue the way we left you then you'll tell me exactly what I want to hear, understand?"

As he spoke his fist tightened around the Toydarian's neck, who managed to cut off squeak as his oxygen supply was cut off. He managed a quick series of nods and was relieved when the choke hold slackened enough for him to breathe. "Yes... I understand."

"Good." The Mandalorian cooed. "Now here is my question. Where is my friend?"

"No idea, is he missing?" Watto asked, feigning innocence until the fist tightened again. "Ah... alright, alright, stop!"

"Where. Is. My. Friend?" The human asked again, putting emphasis in his every word. The Toydarian's bravery was fast vanishing the more he squeezed. He knew what Crushgaunts were, gauntlets made of Mandalorian iron and designed to augment the wearers strength to the point where they could shatter bones with ease. This man was currently wearing a set. "Speak."

"Finn!"

He turned in time to see the Jedi woman from before and another male human rush up to him. The male looked more than a little nervous by the situation while the female quickly closed the distance and knelt beside her compatriot, eyeing him critically. "I told you to stop him from escaping, not starting an interrogation on your own."

"Yeah, sorry if I'm a little overzealous at the moment." The Mandalorian snapped back, glaring. "He knows where our friends are and I intend to get the information out of him."

"I know," she replied with a frown, turning to Watto. "Where are our friends?"

He suddenly felt a little of that confidence return. The Mandalorian may be more than happy to crush his skull but he doubted the Jedi would let him. "I have no idea who you're talking about!"

"No?" She asked, eyes narrowing. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Squeeze."

"Squeeze?"

"Yes," She replied, looking at Watto's widening orbs. "Squeeze."

The Mandalorian smiled, "You're the boss."

"Wait, wait!" He shouted, all confidence and bravery evaporating in the face of imminent suffocation and death. "I know where your friends are. Please don't kill me! Please!"

"Where. Are. They?" Rey asked as the crushgaunts loosened their grip.

Obi-Wan and his bemused smile was quickly joined as Quinlan Vos jumped down from the rooftops above in a crouch. The Kiffar Jedi Master eyed Obi-Wan and then the confrontation between Watto, Rey and Finn with more than a little confusion but as the Toydarian began to sing his eyes narrowed and his face grew stormy.

"I reported the theft to Jabba the Hutt, and he sent men to apprehend your friend and the droid. They also took a young woman. Tw'lek. Rutian. Maybe just out of her teens." Watto wailed, all bravado and stubborn pride evaporating. "They started shooting up the cantina, and the droid was in the way but the girl used the Force and got him out of the way. She then led them out into a side alley where more of Jabba's men were waiting for them!"

"Theft!?" Finn snarled angrily, eyes flaring as he shook the small being. "BB-8 was never yours to begin with!"

"Yes, yes," Watto nodded, head bopping up and down with speed. "I promise to give up on the droid. I swear it!"

"What about the girl!" The Knight demanded as he closed the distance. "What happened to the girl!?"

Watto gulped, "When they were caught one of the thugs stated she was a Jedi, that she was a spy and if he could shoot her. The human intervened, said she had enlisting him on a mission and that their presence here had nothing to do with spying on anyone. He saved her life. They were taken to Jabba who heard both of our arguments and decided to settle it by betting on the Podrace today, he forced through that should his racer win he gets the girl!"

"What!?" Vos snarled, angry. Rey could feel the Jedi Knights outrage through the Force. "Aayla is a free woman, a Jedi Apprentice. If that ugly slug thinks he can take her without a fight then he's dead wrong!"

"That's what their friend said." Watto just managed to reply. "But Jabba's lieutenant said that they didn't fear the Jedi and that they could do whatever they wanted. They forced your friend to make a bet with the stakes being the droid and the girl!"

"Where. Are. They?" Finn asked for the third time, every word full of command.

"At the Grand Arena, main building!" Watto wailed, shutting his eyes and flailing his pudgy arms. "Please don't kill me, please!"

Quinlan was already stalking out into the main street, turning in the direction of the arena with long sure steps. Rey and Finn looked at each other, the Jedi nodding to her friend to release his hold which he did. Watto gasped for air as the crushgaunts left his throat, scrambling back even as the two humans rose to their full height.

"Don't let me see you trying this again." Finn warned, and it was more than an empty threat as he raised one of his hands and slowly closed it into a fist. "You hear me?"

"Y-yes." Watto managed. "Yes, I swear."

"Good." Finn snarled before turning and leaving the small creature where he fell. Rey remained, narrowed eyes of charcoal seemingly burning a hole through him before she turned to leave as well. Watto was left alone.

The two friends exited the shade only to see an argument break out between the two Jedi. Quinlans raised voice echoed through the buildings while Obi-Wan stood with hands raised in surrender, speaking in a calm voice.

"You mean to say we leave her there, in the hands of that slime ball!?" Vos accused.

"I didn't say that Quinlan, but we need to be cautious." Obi-Wan countered. "Jabba has many contacts, not just in the Outer-rim and his illegal operations but also many legitimate enterprises across the galaxy. He has pumped money everywhere that's why the Republic has been unable to prosecute him. If we rush in without a plan then the Jedi Order will be blamed, bounties will be placed and it will be open season for any of our kin in the Outer-rim. Is that what you want?"

"No, Force me, no!" Vos snapped back. "But she's my Padawan Obi-Wan, and I will not leave her here."

"Obi-Wan didn't mean you should." Rey intervened. "Look, leave this to us. We're unknowns around these parts. We'll break in, free our friends, _all_ of them, and break out. The Jedi need not be involved."

"If that's the case you'll need to take a backseat as well, Rey." Finn countered. "You are a Jedi, and in order for you to break in you will need your lightsaber. Leave this to me."

"Finn," Rey asked, startled. "You, going in. Alone?"

"Rey," He smiled, tapping his chest plate with his thumb. "I have spent years on this armour and its upgrades. Believe me I can get the job done. You all return to that ship the boys Master asked you to return too and leave this to me. I'll get Poe, BB-8 and the Jedi girl out."

"You're sure?" Rey asked.

We've broken into far worse places." Finn replied, smirking. "And I've been dying to try this stuff out. Let me give it a go."

She locked eyes with him for a long moment, assessing, then nodded and turned. "Alright, go ahead. Make some noise."

"You can't be serious!" Vos asked, indignant and stubborn. "Going in to save your friends and my apprentice alone."

"He can do it." Rey replied, turning her gaze on Vos. "Finn and Poe created that armour together for the sole purpose of being able to fight Force-sensitive beings on equal footing. It's got the firepower of an infantry platoon. If he says he can do it, then he can do it."

Obi-Wan stepped forward, hand on Rey's arm to get her attention as he looked into her dark eyes, like Rey herself searching, assessing, then he took a breath, nodded and turned to his friend. "Let him handle it. We will return to the ship."

Finn nodded, stepping out into the middle of the street before turning to Rey. "Keep your comlink running. I shouldn't be long."

She nodded, but before he could move he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Quinlan Vos locked eyes with him for a moment before placing a lightsaber hilt into his right hand. "This is her lightsaber. She may need it."

He offered a grim nod as Vos stepped back and then activated his jump-pack, flying high into the cloudless sky with a roar of flame and a trail of black smoke following in his wake. After a few moments he vanished thanks to the glare of the binary suns, leaving the three Jedi alone.

Obi-Wan turned to Rey, "You're sure."

"Positive," She replied, looking over to see the two Jedi's worried expressions. "When he says he'll do something he does it."

* * *

Poe Dameron was no stranger to stress. He had fought on the frontlines as a fighter pilot with the Resistance ever since its formation as a check against the First Order. He had flown numerous missions, claimed victory in incalculable dogfights and was the man who hammered the final nail into the coffin of Starkiller Base. He was no stranger to stress.

So he was quite unpleasantly surprised to see that this Podrace was making him age ten years with every lap. It had been a nail biting thrill ride throughout. Their chosen pilot hadn't just recovered from a near catastrophic start but managed to climb his way up the leader board, overtaking more experienced pilots with death defying stunts, dodging sniper fire from a clan of Tusken raiders and evading the burning wreckage of other pods. Now it was down to Anakin Skywalker and the Dug pilot known as Sebulba.

For a moment, just a single moment, Poe let a little hope enter him. Maybe this kid would pull it off. Maybe he'll win the race and unknowingly save a few other lives in the process. The Resistance pilot started to believe and he could just make out from the corner of his vision that Aayla and BB-8 were beginning to believe as well.

Then fate came along and kicked him in the balls.

Something went wrong with the left engine, a piece of equipment fell off and the cylindrical piece of machinery went into an out of control spin, still intact and still in place but making the pod near un-flyable. Aayla's wide eyes were suddenly tightly shut, BB-8 was whistling in alarm but Poe couldn't take his eyes off of the event, waiting for the moment when the pod would smash into one of the rocky outcrops in an explosion of metal, flame, blood and bone.

Then the kid did the impossible. He fixed the problem, using a long pole arm to stabilise the flailing engine and reconnected it to the energy binders. How he got it done and how he got it working again he had no idea, but suddenly the pod was race worthy again and speeding out into the open ground leading towards the arena. His pod closed the gap with almost bone jarring speed.

"Come on kid." If Poe was ever asked before now if he would back Darth Vader in a Podrace he would have laughed in their face. But now, with what was at stake he could allow a little of his pride to slip away. If it meant BB-8 stayed with him and Aayla remained free then he would happily take it. "Come on kid."

Aayla opened her eyes, lekku once again curling as BB-8 rolled back and forth nervously. Even Jabba was looking at the race in fascination. The Hutt was braving the blazing sun as he slithered forward straight to the railing and leaned over, peering at the huge view screens with narrowing eyes.

They were neck in neck, matching each other's speed. Sebulba tried to bash him, using his racers greater size, and when Anakin remained doggedly in control he tried again. This time his racers engine got caught on one of the railings of the young boys and when Sebulba pulled away it tore off a good portion of the engine. The Dug lost control of his podracer, whose engines spun in the air and slammed back down to earth with shattering force.

Anakin's little racer sped past the wreckage, blurring into the arena in a hail of sand and passed the finish line. He had done it. The little nine year old menace had done it. Near deafening cheers echoed from a hundred thousand throats as the unknown child from Mos Espa achieved the impossible. Poe had no idea he and Aayla had joined into the chorus until several seconds in.

Jabba, on the other hand, looked like he was choking on his own spittle. Then his supposed choking gave way to cold hard anger. He turned and slithered across the balcony into the main chamber, passing by an equally sour looking Gadulla as he went. Aayla, Poe and BB-8 remained where they were, and then blasters were pressed against their backs as they were forced to follow. A half dozen civilian clothed sentients with holdouts surrounded them, making it clear that any deviation would not end well for them.

By the time they were shoved into the main room Jabba had climbed onto his throne and was looking at them with angry, bitter eyes. Poe suddenly had a bad feeling, even as the monstrous Hutt began to speak, once again translated by his protocol droid. _"The race is yours. As promised you may keep your droid."_

"Pleasure doing business with you, Jabba." Poe returned, inclining his head to his Jedi compatriot. "Now if you could just remove those stuncuffs from my friend here we'll be on our way."

 _"Off course,"_ The Hutt replied, then a smile spread across his skewed sluggish features. _"However I am not willing to give up on my other ambition quite yet. I propose one last game of chance, a simple roll of the dice, odds or evens. You win she walks free. I win and she belongs to me."_

"No," Poe replied, eyes narrowing and arms folded. "Not part of the deal."

 _"I am changing the deal."_

"I still say no." Poe repeated, steel in his tone even as he became aware of the blasters being drawn all around them. "I wasn't thrilled with the idea of being forced to gamble on someone's life in the first place, but at least that way I had a chance of winning. The dice will be fixed, or you'll force me to play over and over again until you win. Either way I'm not putting her or myself through that again."

 _"Oh, so unwise. Then I suppose I should just kill you and take both the girl and the droid for myself. My Sailing Barge has required an extra cleaning droid for some time."_ Jabba had no intention of sticking to his word, not when it was something he desperately wanted. Poe was a fool for even thinking otherwise.

Then the game changed.

The skylight above them shattered in a cacophony of falling shards of transparisteel and glass. A figure landed on the floor, the weight of the landing cracking the concrete below him. He was on a knee, back bent, right hand on the ground while the left was raised slightly. Poe recognised the Mandalorian armour anywhere. He helped build it after all.

"Who is that?" Aayla asked, getting over the shock of the entrance.

"The cavalry." He whispered, a relieved smile spreading across his features. "Well it's about time, Finn."

The bullet shaped helm rose. "Sorry I'm late. Finding you was a real chore."

* * *

 _Not a lot happening this chapter besides the interrogation and necessary tie ins to episode 1 but bare with me because the next chapter (which is finished) will be up and there is plenty of violence and mayhem to keep you all entertained._

 _To answer a few questions and add my own personal thought. In response to Arekanderu, I don't believe Rey is Palpatine's daughter, mainly because according to sources she was born eleven years after his death. Anakin's mother isn't going to make a big impact on this story, mainly because with all the chaos and their own lack of knowledge they won't realise about Anakin and his mother until later. I have plans for that by the way._

 _Also glad no one seemed to take issue with me adding a few additional characters into the story. I love Aayla and Quinlan, especially their fleshed out characters in the Clone Wars comic book series and try to add them wherever I can. Most of you who follow my Naruto/Star Wars story would be more than aware of this, and I am working on the next chapter by the way, up to five pages._


	6. Separation

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Separation**_

"Friend of yours?" Aayla asked.

"Yeah." Poe replied. "He is."

The response from every soul within the chamber was immediate. Jabba's dozen armed guards quickly surrounded them with their blasters drawn, aimed and ready. Poe grabbed Aayla's arm and edged the two of them closer to Finn, BB-8 following along.

The Hutt just watched them, his initial shock and surprise quickly morphing into outrage and anger. _"Who are you!?"_

"Finn," the former Stormtrooper introduced, turning his head to look at the huge mass of flesh. It was then that Poe noticed a small device held in his right hand. "I take it your Jabba the Hutt. I expected you to be... fatter."

The Hutt physically shook with antagonism.

"The smell is pretty accurate, though."

 _"Kill him!"_ The Hutt roared, seething.

Finn hit the rune at the top of the small device and slammed it into the concrete floor. A pillar of writhing bluish energy exploded from the funnel shaped top, forming into a shimmering bluish dome all around them. Blaster fire streamed forth from a dozen blasters and were absorbed by the bluish energy field with simmering pops and ricochets.

"Is this the Jedi girl?" The Mandalorian asked, approaching her.

"She is." Poe replied.

"Good." He nodded, a hand encased in a crushgaunt turning her around so he could gain access to the stuncuffs keeping her hands bound to the small of her back. Cuffs were no match to Mandalorian made crushgaunts and they broke under his grasp. Aayla sighed, hands rubbing at her raw wrists before a familiar lightsaber hilt was presented to her. "Your Master said you may need this."

She grasped the weapon, suddenly feeling safer than a moment before. "Thank you."

He nodded before turning to Poe. "Where's your pistol?"

The pilot shrugged. "It's around here somewhere."

Finn unslung his own rifle and tossed it to Dameron who caught it deftly, hands already disengaging the safety and activating the power pack. "I'm only lending you that."

"Fine, I'll have mine soon enough."

The portable shield generator chose that moment to start sparking, the punishment the blasters were dealing finally starting to suck the power cell dry. They could just hear Jabba shouting in Huttese for more men with bigger guns, rocket launchers were definitely mentioned. His lieutenant, Bib Fortuna, was cowering behind his masters throne, bloodshot eyes wide.

Poe frowned at the sparking device before turning his dark eyes to the men who surrounded them. "Did it ever occur to them to charge in while we were distracted?"

"Doubtful." Finn replied, fiddling with the control panels on his forearms. "How sad for them."

"Don't you need a weapon?" Aayla asked, igniting her lightsaber with a snap, bathing her face and neck in azure light even as the shield started to evaporate.

"Kid, my armour _is_ my weapon." Finn replied, tapping a few more buttons on his left control panel and watching as his forearm protectors both morphed into wrist mounted blasters. "I only carry the rifle around because I like it."

"Shields collapsing," Poe informed them, coming down on a knee as he finished prepping the EE-3 and shouldered the weapon. "Let's do this."

"Yes, lets." Finn agreed, raised his hands and began firing. Streams of crimson bolts punctured the severely weakened shields and peppered two of Jabba's guards. Poe squeezed the trigger to the blaster at the same time, shooting one of them in the chest and forcing the others to dive out of the way.

Aayla sent three more of them slamming into the far wall with bone jarring force courtesy of a Force-push before weaving the azure blade of her lightsaber, deflecting blaster bolts with skill born from years of training. A laser bolt was deflected right back into the chest of the closest mercenary, and another fell back as if he were hit when another bolt was deflected right into his weapon, causing it to explode in his hands.

Four men rushed into the chamber from the far entrance, rocket launchers slung over their shoulders. They were accompanied by another four men armed with heavy blaster rifles, long thin barrels held in their hands as they aimed.

Finn acted with speed, the former Stormtrooper used his helmet sensors to snap the blaster in his left arm shut and replaced it with a small launcher, three miniature grenades propelled across the chamber and at the feet of the firing line. They exploded, sending half of them flying through the air, smashing into walls and even the ceiling.

A Force-push from the Jedi Apprentice followed, and the last two kneeling heavily armed sentients flew right into the men behind them in a heap of limps, launchers thrown from their hands. Poe was watching his comrades backs, aiming through the sights of his borrowed rifle. He fired one, two, three precise shots which downed the three men aiming for them.

His eyes then fell upon Bib Fortuna, seeing the pistol he was fumbling with and recognising it as his own. He broke out into a run, jumping onto the throne and passed an incensed Jabba before slamming the butt of his rifle into the Twi'lek gangsters face. The man stumbled back, dazed and Poe took the brief moment to grab the pistol from his hands.

"Oi, my pistol!" he exclaimed, using the barrel to whip it across Fortuna's face. The gangster was out like a light before he hit the ground. Poe smirked, rifle in one hand and pistol in the other as he continued to fire.

One of the mercenaries, a Trandoshan, had doggedly held onto his repeater and had managed to get up to a knee, aiming it right for Finn who was still firing. Aayla saw it coming and moved, colliding with the former Stormtrooper and sending them to the ground in a tangled mess of limps. Curses were about to spew from the man's mouth until he saw the stream of crimson light flash past them and riddle the still roaring Jabba. The Hutt's bloated form began to spasm, words cut off mid flow, blood flying from his wide maw as he coughed.

"Thanks." He managed, looking up at her.

She smiled, and he admitted it was a dazzling smile which would rival Rey's. "You're welcome."

The Trandoshan looked at the riddled form of his boss with wide, horrified eyes before looking down at the repeater still in his hands. He dropped the weapon, staggered to his feet and fled the body strewn, dust covered chamber, leaving behind the three of them, BB-8 who managed to survive unscathed and Jabba.

"You guys alright?" Poe asked as he jumped over the throne, seeing Aayla get off of Finn and offer him a hand which he took, hauling him to his feet. "You both look alright."

"Yeah, we're alright." Finn nodded.

Gurgling laughter echoed through the chamber, followed by a series of hacking coughs. All three turned to see Jabba, blood staining his chin and bloated stomach. _"You think you've won? You've not won, you've lost! I will place bounties on all your heads so high... that you'll... never be able to step into... a civilised System ever again!"_

By the time he had finished his rant between body racking coughs blood was spewing forth, mixing with froth. The three of them watched him for a long moment, BB-8 rolling up to them and beeping in alarm before Poe shrugged, turning to his compatriots and ignoring the Hutt. "So Finn, are you going to be flying us out of here?"

Finn gave Poe a long look. "The girl looks light enough, but not with your heavy ass and the droid."

BB-8 sent an insulting beep at the former Stormtrooper, while Poe sighed. "So, on foot then?"

"On foot, sounds good." Finn nodded. "Let's go!"

 _"I will have your skulls bleached and drink my wine from them!"_ Jabba continued to threaten and seethe. _"I will hang your corpses over the entrance of my palace until your flesh is eaten by carrion birds!"_

"Good luck with that!" Finn shouted over his shoulder as the three of them ran through the entrance and into the main corridor, BB-8 on their heels.

Jabba glared murderously at the exit, as if willing everything which met his eyes to spontaneously combust. These wounds would not be enough to kill a Hutt, not so long as he had medical attention. His glare met the unconscious form of his majordomo, lamenting at how useless the sentient was before his grubby hand fumbled for his thrones personal comlink and pressing buttons.

He would see through with his threat. The Hutt didn't care how long it took. He didn't care if he placed bounties on every smuggler, Mandalorian and Jedi in the Outer-rim and beyond. He would see their heads presented before him and nailed to his wall, maybe feed their cold corpses to his pets.

It was about then that he heard a beeping noise, sounding every few seconds, getting faster until it was a continuous beep. Jabba looked down at the sparking remains of the Mandalorian's personal shield generator before seeing another, smaller and thinner cylindrical shaped device, a red light flashing faster and faster until it was continuous.

His eyes widened, and then all he saw was fire.

* * *

"You. You tricked me!" Watto cried, fluttering in front of Master Jinn a broken Toydarian. "Somehow you knew that the boy would win. Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!"

"When you gamble my friend eventually you lose." Qui-Gon offered a pitying look at the small creature, turning to look over the Grand Arena and the dispersing crowd. "Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy."

"You can't have him!" Watto cried desperately. He had just lost everything, all of his money gained from years of saving and well placed betting. He couldn't lose his slaves as well. "It wasn't a fair bet!"

Qui-Gon turned, eyeing him sceptically. "Would you like to discuss this with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this."

Memories of his current predicament with the Hutt's flashed before his eyes. He had gone to Jabba to reclaim the droid he had been adamant was his, expecting nothing more than a peaceful transaction. What he got was the Hutts thugs shooting up a cantina, several deaths and the Hutt becoming smitten with a Twi'lek Jedi who seemed to be at the wrong place at the worst possible time. It was as if Jabba didn't care about the delicate balance the cartels had here on Tatooine. As if the crime lord _owned_ this planet.

More memories followed, of his neck, still bruised, in the iron grip of a Mandalorian crushgaunt. Just a slight tightening of his grip and Watto wouldn't be here to whine about his fate.

"Take him." The Toydarian shook his head in complete and utter defeat, beaten.

Qui-Gon allowed the smallest smile of triumph as he turned away. It hadn't been a perfect scenario. If it had he would have been able to free both the boy and his mother and although he had managed to get Anakin it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

His thoughts were mercilessly cut off by a sudden explosion, so loud he flinched and spun on his heel on instinct to see what had happened. Flames exploded forth from the balcony and open windows of the top floor of the main building, transparisteel and glass shattered outwards as fire and debris spewed forth. People were screaming, those near the explosion were running away or finding somewhere to hide, many more were watching the spectacle in horrified wonder.

"What was that!?" The Jedi demanded, speaking to no one in particular.

Watto knew, watching the destruction with wide eyes, features paling. That was the same floor that Jabba had been watching the race from, the same floor he had been just a few short hours ago. He was suddenly glad that he had lost all of his money and his prized slave. He still had his junkshop, he still had the boy's mother and he still had his life. Suddenly the whole interrogation by the pilots friends seemed trivial compared to what would have happened had he stayed.

* * *

"What in the Forces name was that!?" Aayla demanded, getting up from her stomach and leaning against the a concrete wall. The concussive force alone had thrown them off their feet.

They had just managed to rush down the corridor and turn a corner when the explosion tore through the throne room and the buffeted wall of flames that followed. Another second and they would have been as charred as the bodies in that room undoubtedly were.

"Thermal Imploder." Finn replied with a cough, rolling onto his back and shaking his head. "A little something from home."

"Think of a thermal detonator, only ten times stronger." Poe added, jumping to his feet and patting down his clothes. Thankfully nothing was smoking.

"Was that really necessary." She asked, ignoring the fact that she had never even heard of such a device. Aayla wasn't an expert in blasters and explosives. All she ever felt she needed was her lightsaber, but she had never heard of anything with that amount of destructive force in such a small package.

"You heard what he said." Poe countered, giving her a questioning look. "He'd place a bounty on our heads so large we wouldn't be able to enter a civilised Star System ever again. That included you young lady."

An argument was there, but Aayla found that the words wouldn't come. She didn't condone killing or needless violence, but at the same time she knew that if they hadn't have done what they did in there she would have been enslaved or worse. She didn't have any ground to stand on either, considering she had drawn her lightsaber and fought alongside them.

So instead she decided to give them both a glare.

"Where's BB-8?" Poe asked, looking around.

The little droid rolled around the corner then, body a little blackened by soot but otherwise unharmed. It looked at Finn and Poe, emitted a very low series of beeps which Aayla knew were complaints and rolled past them to hug her leg, whimpering if it were possible for a droid to do that.

"You little traitor." Poe glowered, though there was no real accusation in his tone. "Sorry buddy, thought you were right behind us."

"Well, off we go then." Finn told them, hands raised to catch the rifle Poe tossed his way. "It won't be long before half of the cartels troops overrun the area and I don't think we want to be here when they come."

"Agreed." Poe nodded. "Well let's go."

Aayla blinked as they jogged down the corridor, looking down at the Astromech whose little dome head turned from her to them several times before squeaking and following suit. "Wait!"

"Follow us little miss Jedi," Poe called over his shoulder. "You'll be safer with us than on your own!"

She hesitated, scowled at both them and herself, then followed.

When they had turned another few corridors and were descending stairs Finn turned to Poe. "Hi Poe."

"Yeah?"

"We just killed Jabba the Hutt."

"I know!"

"No, let me repeat that." Finn said again. "We just _killed_ Jabba the Hutt!"

Aayla frowned at them as Finn repeated the sentence to his companion, arms full of BB-8 when she saw the droid was going to make slow progress down the steps. He really didn't seem to mind being carried.

The pilot thought about that for a brief moment, then realisation crossed his features. "Ah shit."

"Yeah, we just screwed up the timeline in a big way." Finn called, not the least bit regretful.

"I think we did that a while back." Poe responded with a shrug. "Had to happen sometime though."

By the way they were talking Aayla guessed they were either time travellers or insane, and with everything she had seen until this point she didn't know which. From a non-Force sensitive like Poe choosing the worst pick on a Podrace and winning to Finn fighting with armour which was more technologically advanced than anything she had seen.

Ask her before all of this she would have called them crazy. Ask her now and she would safely say she was weighing her options.

* * *

"So, we meet at last."

She had not been treated poorly. In fact the two Jedi had been as cordial as one could expect. Jedi apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, a legend in her timeline from both the Clone Wars and his time as a Master to her father, then there was Quinlan Vos, Jedi Knight. The name was familiar to her, but how so she could not remember.

It was Obi-Wan who had led her and Vos to the starship, which held within its confines the current Queen of Naboo, her Handmaidens and a personal retinue of guards. Rey knew that the current Queen was Padme Amidala, her grandmother, and that knowledge brought a feeling of foreboding. She would have loved to meet her grandmother, but not under such circumstances.

With that in mind she chose to follow Master Vos's example, and apologise for not meeting her.

They had reached the starship with relative ease, but it had not been pleasant. Master Vos had been a brooding mess of emotions in the Force, his worry for his apprentice was palpable to her, and Kenobi as well she was willing to venture.

Quinlan had quickly excused himself once they reached the ramp, moving to a small room to meditate and get his bearings. Obi-Wan had remained close to her, at least until his Master had returned.

Which was what had happened now. Qui-Gon Jinn had returned, riding on the back of an Eopie, guiding another with the familiar form of a hyperdrive generator strapped to its back. He would be an old man by this time, Rey knew that, but he still looked tall and imposing even when he disembarked from the trunk-nosed mammal, looking at her with wise and sharp eyes.

"You are the source of this power I've felt through the Force."

She nodded, remembering her manners and bowing her head in the Jedi fashion. "I am, my apologies if I've caused you any undue trouble."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Not as much trouble as I was expecting. So young lady please explain to me who you are and why you are here? You have a lightsaber, and you feel like a Jedi but your presence is alien to me, just as Obi-Wan said."

"My apologies Master," She replied, a battle forming in her mind. Should she tell this man her theory, or her friends theory, of where they were and why they were here? All she could think about was her in a straightjacket, locked in a lunatic asylum. "I am not sure if you would believe me if I told you."

"Oh," Qui-Gon asked, arms vanishing into the folds of his robes as he crossed them. "Let me be the judge of that."

He closed his eyes and thought.

He felt her indecision, her fear through the Force. A fear that what she told him would not be believed, that she would be laughed at and ridiculed. This made the Jedi Master pay even more attention, opening his eyes to study her. The girl noticed this, and met his blue orbs with her hazel eyes, testing him, assessing him.

"You have nothing to fear, not from me." Jinn tried to console. "Speak what you must."

Rey licked her suddenly dry lips, her cursing her dread and indecision. She was Jedi, and shouldn't feel like this. "I wish too, but I am afraid to do so."

"Do not be paralysed by fear," Qui-Gon guided, offering her a soft smile of assurance. "But do not be ashamed of feeling fear. All feel fear, even the strongest of Jedi through the ages felt fear from Nomi Sunrider to Valenthyne Farfalla. The key is not to ignore fear but to accept it and conquer it."

Wise words, she had thought. Yet a trace of rebellious indecision still lingered in her mind and her heart. She took a breath, closed her eyes and opened them again. She made a decision, looking up at the Jedi Master with a new light shining in her eyes. "Alright, Master Jinn. My name is Rey-"

"Master Jinn!"

Both heads snapped to the starship in time to see that they were being joined by Master Vos. Qui-Gon's eyes widened in surprise, a smile twitching his lips at seeing a familiar friend of his apprentice before descending to a frown when he both saw and felt his distress through the force. "Knight Vos, it is good to see you?"

"Master Jinn," Quinlan acknowledged in return.

"You seem troubled."

"It's my apprentice, Master Jinn." Vos replied, brow knit with worry. "I was here, undercover, with my apprentice. I had her working in a local cantina in an attempt to find a bounty hunter. One of the girls friends was there when the place was attacked, and both of them have been taken hostage by an unknown assailant. I know what I am asking of you is foolish Master, especially with a Queen aboard, but please wait a moment longer before leaving."

"An apprentice?"

"I second his request Master." Rey added, drawing a surprised look from the Knight. "I have three friends, who have helped me through thick and thin, also unaccounted for. One of whom left in an attempt to save both my friends and his apprentice. I know that what I ask is also difficult but please stay."

"I understand." Jinn replied. "I have unfinished business in Mos Espa still, so I will be willing to wait for a time more, however the situation in the city is precarious. There was an attack on the Grand Arena, and early reports say that a Hutt of considerable prestige was killed during it. It won't be long before the entire planet is locked down."

Before either of them could reply Rey's comlink beeped, catching not just her attention but the two Jedi around her as well. She took the device from her utility belt, thumbed it on and brought it to her lips. "Yes?"

 _"Rey?"_

She recognised that voice anywhere, and relief flooded through her. "Poe?"

 _"It's me."_ The breathless voice replied. _"Finn got to us in time. We're all alright, me Finn and BB-8 are all together and fine, and we can even add an additional Jedi to our list of friends."_

"Aayla's alive?" Vos asked, hope in his words.

"Is her name Aayla Secura?"Rey asked.

 _"How did you know?"_ Poe replied, questioning.

 _"Because I told them not to worry!"_ Finn's voice piped up from the background, smug as could be.

"Aayla?" Vos questioned, calling loud enough to be heard. "Can you hear me? Are you alright!?"

There was a crackle as the comlink was passed from one pair of hands to another, and another voice, feminine and accented spoke. " _Master?"_

"Thank the Force." Vos whispered to himself, a smile spreading across his weathered features before he repeated his question. "Are you alright?"

 _"Yes, somehow."_ Her voice replied, relief flooding through the mic.

Relief spread through the Jedi Knight in response, felt by those around him. "Good."

There was a moment of silence before her voice returned. _"They're asking to speak to their friend."_

Quinlan passed the comlink back to Rey, who took it and affirmed what the young girl said. "You're in good hands."

 _"You have good friends, milady."_

"I do." She agreed.

Soon Poe's voice returned. _"We're not going to be able to get to you."_

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

 _"The city is in lockdown,"_ Poe replied. _"We have gangs of thugs and mercenaries stalking the streets looking for our rough description. At the moment we're hiding out in an abandoned factory on the outskirts. We'll hide here for a while, get on a ship and make our way to you."_

"We can come to you." Vos offered.

"I agree, the ship is small enough to be able to park near your location." Qui-Gon added.

 _"Too risky. It looks like these guys managed to get copies of all departures and arrivals and quite a few of them are running around with heavy weaponry. I'm talking rocket launchers and blast cannons fixed to speeders. The moment they see a ship not registered landing where there's no landing pad they'll be coming with everything they have."_ Poe explained. _"Do what you got to do and get out of here. We'll get the Jedi home."_

"You'll need landing clearance to get into the temple." Qui-Gon supplied, frowning before turning to Rey. "If I may?"

Rey hesitated, then handed the comlink to the Jedi Master. "By all means."

Jinn took out a small datachip, slotted it in and made a copy of the data before handing it back to Rey. "You'll be receiving some codes. When you ask for clearance give control these and they'll allow you to land. I'll inform them of your arrival."

 _"Yeah we got them."_ Poe agreed, then waited a moment. _"Take care of yourself."_

"You too." Rey nodded and turned off the comlink.

Qui-Gon sighed, hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "City in lockdown huh? That may make what I'm going to do next a little difficult. Obi-Wan!?"

"Yes Master." The young apprentice asked as he approached.

"Make sure that generator is installed and ready by the time I return. I'm going back into town to finish some business."

"We're picking up the boy?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon nodded, turning back to Rey. "Remain here. We will speak once we are safely away."

"Yes Master." Rey replied with a nod. "I won't be going anywhere."

She knew who he was going back for. She felt it in the Force as well as from her own knowledge. Qui-Gon Jinn was going back to inform Anakin Skywalker that he was no longer a slave and offer him to come along and take the test to join the ranks of the Jedi. Her nervousness and anxiety was kept tightly under control when she realised that she would be meeting her grandfather, the one who would become Darth Vader.

She took a shallow breath, and steeled her nerves.

* * *

The Star Courier exited hyperspace with all the silence of a bird-of-prey, silently and not releasing even the slightest signal thanks to its cloaking device. The small security craft the Hutt's had in orbit didn't even notice as it passed them by. It punctured through the upper atmosphere, descending to the sandy surface below. Mos Espa was in its sights.

It settled down with a whirlwind of sand coalescing around it, well hidden around a small cavern of sand dunes yet still with the structures of the spaceport city within sight. Its landing ramp descended and the hooded figure of Darth Maul took the step from black steel decking to sandy desert. The Sith Lord looked straight ahead, waiting, the city reflecting in his sickly yellow eyes.

A ball shaped probe droid approached, floating across the dunes towards his position.

It was a DRK-1 probe, one of many thousands scattered across the galaxy to do the bidding of the Sith. A spy, working in plain sight yet undetectable. After all who would suspect a simple droid when they were so integrated in civilised society? Even in backwater worlds like this many people simply saw them as they would a stranger walking past them in the street.

It stopped a meter away and activated it's holographic projector. A reddish hologram flickered into life, showing a map of the city and surrounding wasteland. A pin blinked on the outskirts, on the other side of the settlement.

That was his target.

That was where the Queen was hiding. That was where the Jedi were hiding. He closed his eyes and delved into the Forces current, a vicious smile forming when he felt that familiar yet utterly alien presence. That was where that strange signature was hiding as well. Three birds with one stone.

He dismissed the probe, which beeped and went on its way back to the city. The Sith Lord watched it go, stalked back into the ship and took a seat on his personal transport. A repulsorlift speeder of his own design named _Bloodfin_. He activated the speeder, pulled the throttle and shot out of the _Scimitar_ , leaving a trail of kicked up sand in his wake as he powered through the desert towards his target.

Such was his haste that he didn't notice he was being watched.

* * *

 _A little shorter than the others, but then again only by a few pages._

 _So yeah, I killed Jabba and the armies of the cartels are now out on the streets searching for three of our heroes. This is part of a plot device I have further down the road. One that I hope will pay off big time later on. Other than that there wasn't much happening in this chapter, besides a cut off meeting between Rey and Qui-Gon Jinn, oh and Maul is now on the planet. Stay tuned for more on that._

 _I had a slightly interesting review about Finn's entrance. Something along the lines of 'why is this turning into a dumb ass action flick?'. To the reviewer. I don't think a good idea in a hostage situation is to throw grenades into an enclosed space when you're not sure where they are, you kind of have a very good chance of killing the people you're trying to rescue. If you want to reply about the mini-grenades well, Finn knew exactly where Poe, Aayla and BB-8 were when he fired them. Then there's the fact that I like a little wit and catchy one-liners in my stories._

 _Next chapter will be up same time next week._


	7. Dance with the Devil

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Dance with the Devil**_

They had not had a good day.

It had been roughly an hour since they had made contact with Rey and urged her to leave the planet, and since then they had been on the run. The mercenaries didn't keep their searching to the centre of the city, but branched out instead, searching through each section of the city in a very thorough sweep.

The three fugitives had been forced to vacate the abandoned factory they had been hiding in, keeping to the shadows and side alleys, avoiding armed and armoured clusters of men, as well as armed speeders. The Hutts weren't even trying to be discreet. Checkpoints were setup on every major road and junction, people who matched their description were being stopped and checked and every den of smugglers was being raided and searched.

This made something very clear to them. This planet may be an official member of the Galactic Republic, but like so many others such worlds in the Outer-rim it wasn't the judicial forces who were in charge, if they were even present at all. It was the Hutt's and their subsidiaries who ruled this place and they were making that crystal clear now.

Thankfully they didn't seem to know that Aayla was a Jedi, Finn had been described as a Mandalorian and Poe was a smuggler without a ship, recognisable by an Astromech droid of unknown make and model. The pictures they had managed to get on them were not of good quality, patchy and grainy before the explosion blown them to hell, so they didn't have a clear image of them.

How did they know all this? Well the communications were not encoded or encrypted in any way. It had been ridiculously easy for them to listen into their conversations, and as such they were able to stay a step ahead of them. A checkpoint was setup on one street they would use another, a building was being checked they would avoid. But more men were pouring into the settlement from across the planet, and they had been running out of options.

Their only option was to get out of the city, and thanks to a bit of skill and a lot of luck they managed to sprint from the last line of buildings towards the closest sand dunes of height. When Finn skidded to a halt, falling on his rear and breathing ragged breathes he looked back at the small line of structures and sighed in relief.

"Everyone here?"

"Yeah," Poe replied, just as winded by the run as his friend. "Somehow."

BB-8 whistled an affirmative.

"We were lucky." The Jedi said, none the worse for wear. "But we can only keep this up for so long. We'll need to re-enter the city eventually."

Finn eyed her with a little envy, wondering why she looked like she hadn't exerted herself at all before remembering that she was a Jedi and if Rey was any indication they didn't follow the rules of the natural world as strictly as normal people did. That and she was wearing basic desert garb, much lighter than the clothes and armour they were wearing. It reminded him a little like Rey's but showing more skin around the midriff, forearms and forelegs.

"Where's the next settlement?" Poe asked. "Maybe we can trek there."

"The only other settlement with a spaceport is Mos Eisley, and that's halfway across the planet." Aayla replied, shaking her head. "There's a Jawa refuge about a hundred kilometres that way but they won't let in outsiders. Unless we have a speeder and up to date charts of the Dune Sea we'll never reach anywhere. The sun will kill us if we're not set upon by Raiders first."

"So, no to both." Poe sighed, scratching his head.

"Without a speeder, yes." She agreed.

"So we hide out here for a few days and see if this starts to blow over." Finn piped in, taking his helmet off with a sigh of relief. "We have some food and water, if we can find shade and ration it we should be fine."

"You just killed one of the most powerful and notorious crime lords within the Hutt cartels." Aayla pointed out. "That lockdown isn't going to be lifted until they're sure we're gone or we're caught, one or the other."

"We really didn't think this through, did we?" Poe asked, speaking to no one in particular.

"It was spur of the moment." Finn interjected.

"That _Imploder_ wasn't spur of the moment." The pilot countered.

"If I hadn't have done that then Jabba would be giving our exact descriptions down to the identification number on BB-8 here. It's bad now, but they don't know our faces and they don't know Lady Secura is a Jedi." The former Stormtrooper defended, scowling. "It's bad, but if I didn't do what I did it'd probably be a lot worse."

"Enough, both of you calm down." The Jedi placated firmly, drawing a duo of angry scowls in her direction which she allowed to wash over her like water over rock. "Look, why don't we climb that dune for now? It'll give us a good view of the surrounding area. We'll be able to see when the security loosens and re-enter the city, sound good?"

There were grunts of agreement from the three of them, or beeps in BB-8's case. Aayla nodded, centred herself in the Force and jumped high, scaling the steep dune with a series of quick enhanced jumps before landing in a crouch at the top. It was a good thing they had the dune for cover for Finn followed, a trail of dark smoke stuttering from his jetpack. Poe and BB-8 followed the usual way, by climbing.

The pilot cursed as he reached the top, even as Aayla looked on with a raised brow and a look of bemusement. "You guys alright?"

"Yes, fantastic," Poe grumbled as he sat up and shook sand from his jacket. BB-8 whittled a few choice beeps to which Finn gave him the universal gesture to go screw himself. The Jedi couldn't help the twitching of her lips into a smile at the scene, no animosity or anger was in their bickering, almost as if it were an everyday occurrence.

She turned and looked over Mos Espa, and was glad that she was right. The dune gave a good view of a portion of the city and she could see clumps of men and speeders moving in a basic search pattern. They would wait for nightfall and use the cover of darkness to re-enter the city. Finn and Poe had mentioned that they had won a lot of credits from the Podrace so they would get a hold of them and barter safe passage off the planet.

She felt it suddenly, a crackle in the Force which chilled the blood in her veins. Aayla turned her head with a frown, eyes scanning the sand and dunes. That was when she saw it. A black ship, sleek and deadly. Curled solar panel wings surrounded a ball shaped frame branching out into a long dagger shaped hull. It looked like a Star Courier, but heavily modified well passed the specifications.

Aayla narrowed her eyes and saw a figure, hooded and cloaked in black robes, standing a few meters away from the open landing ramp, watching a glimmering hologram from a floating orb shaped droid. Just by seeing this figure she felt a warning in the Force, a cry to stay away, to get as far away from him as she possibly could. To remain would mean discovery, and discovery would mean death. Dread welled up inside her, a nameless fear which she couldn't understand.

The droid was dismissed, turning and heading back into the city. The figure lingered, and for a brief moment she feared he had noticed her. Then he turned and entered the starship, coming out a few moments later on the back of a strange speeder bike she couldn't recognise from this distance. He vanished into the dunes, a cloud of sand in his wake.

"Aayla?" Poe's voice sounded distorted and far away, as if she were hearing him while underwater. It was only when he lightly grabbed her arm and gave it a shake that she came out of her trance. "Hey Aayla, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I believe so." She lied, taking a few shallow breathes and hoping they did not notice.

"Oh hey, a ship." Finn came up beside her, looking at the same ship she was with a small smile. "And it's open too. Maybe we can barter passage off."

"Doesn't look like it." Poe shook his head, pointing. "See that dust? Looks like the pilot's long gone."

"Well damn, that's a shame." Finn grumbled, folding his arms. "Maybe we can wait until he gets back and talk to him then. The money from the Podrace should be sent direct to our datacards so just present him with a portion of that and we have a way out."

"No." She replied, shaking her head even as the dread faded with the distance the unknown being was placing between them. "You won't be able to barter passage with such a being."

"Aayla, you look pale." Poe frowned, even as Finn fished out a pair of macrobinoculars and looked through them. "Are you alright?"

"I saw the owner of that ship, and he felt... he felt _wrong._ " She shook her head, trying to understand what she had just felt. That being was a pit of black hatred within the Force, so dark that she feared she would become lost should he ever stand before her.

"Did he feel like a void?"

Aayla blinked, looking at Finn with eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Did he feel like a void?" He repeated, folding his arms and looking at her with a searching gaze. "Did he feel so dark that his very presence felt like an open wound in the Force? "

It took her a while to find her voice. How could a non-Force sensitive know of what she felt? Her throat suddenly felt dry as the desert they were in as she nodded. "Y-yes, but how did you know?"

The warrior shared a look with Poe, his own eyes narrowing as he drew his blaster pistol and checked the power cell, biting back a curse as he did so. "We've run into their like before."

"You've run into their like before?" She repeated, bewildered. Then she remembered their little squabble on the stairwell and decided to take a chance. She still didn't believe it herself, not completely. She was no expert in being able to tell if someone was lying through the Force but she was willing to take a chance. "You mean where you come from, your own timeline?"

Both turned to look at her, eyes widening marginally before narrowing. "How did you know?"

She forced herself to shrug, "When we were running down the stairwell the two of you were bickering about how you killed Jabba and changed time."

"And you didn't think we were just crazy?" Poe asked, holstering his weapon.

"The thought had crossed my mind," She admitted. "But that doesn't matter right now. I feel we only have a small window of opportunity, so back to my original question. How do you know what I felt?"

"Because in our timeline we travel with one of the last few Jedi in the galaxy," Poe answered. "We are from the future, to be precise sixty two years in the future and the reason we know this is because we have fought beside Rey against an organisation of Sith inspired Force-users called the Knights of Ren."

"Knights of Ren?" Aayla muttered to herself, frowning. "I have never heard of such a group."

"Probably because they don't exist yet." Finn replied with a shrug. "But there will be time to explain all of this later."

Poe turned to his friend, "Did Rey ever send you those history files?"

"Yeah, on my datapad, interesting stuff." Finn replied, closing his eyes in deep thought as he tried to remember. It really had been interesting, if at times incomplete material. "If I remember correctly a Sith attacks Master Jinn just before they leave the planet, and they barely escape."

"You think Rey will be okay?"

"Have a little faith in our resident Jedi," Finn snorted. "She took down Kylo-Ren, twice. I'm sure she can handle one lowly Sith apprentice that we barely know anything about."

"I suppose your right." Poe allowed, though the worry did not leave his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Aayla asked, feeling herself bolstered somewhat by their enthusiasm. It seemed contagious.

"What should we do if that guy _is_ the Sith Lord in question?" Poe asked them all, a wicked smile crossing his stubble covered face.

His grin was suddenly mirrored by Finn. "You still remember how to hijack a Starship?"

A snort. "I never forgot."

Finn smirked, passing the pilot his macrobinocilars and fishing through one of his satchels for his comlink. "It'll be risky but I need to contact Rey. We need to warn her that a Sith Lord is approaching."

"To be honest I think she already knows." Poe replied, shrugging as he looked through the device. "But go ahead, just to be safe. Looks like he hasn't left the thing unguarded. I see two droids. Looks like DRK-1 Dark Eyes, probe droids. Those things could be armed with anything. "

"If they're starship security I'm guessing laser cannons, rockets would be too risky if they needed to be used in the ship." Finn considered, tapping a few keys on his forearm control panel. "My wrist blasters are still good, used up my grenades and I don't want to use the rocket. That thing costs a small fortune to replace."

"I'm going with you." Aayla piped in at last, stepping into their little group.

"You may be fast with the Force backing you up but not as fast as a jetpack." Finn countered, looking her up and down for a moment before conceding. "But just for curiosities sake what did you have in mind?"

She chewed her lip. "Back in the palace, when you said I looked light. Can that jetpack take an additional ninety odd pounds?"

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Sith Lords coming, you're sure?"Rey asked, frowning.

 _"Yeah, we saw the bugger coming out of his starship at the other side of the city, scared the Jedi girl pretty good."_ Poe's voice responded.

"Did he notice you?"

 _"Negative, took off into the Dune Sea on a personal speeder. I think he's coming to you."_

She had expected this. Rey had memorised as much of the history files as she could, eating up all of the knowledge and information her father had presented to her like a sponge to water. The files on how Anakin Skywalker had been discovered were left mostly intact, including a duel between Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and an unknown assailant. If she engaged him alongside Master Jinn would they be able to defeat him. Rey had fought dark side users before, but had a feeling that there was a world of difference between the Knights of Ren and a practitioner of the Sith.

The Jedi Knight frowned, digesting this information. "Got it, I'll keep an eye out."

 _"Got it, be safe and don't do anything rash."_

She smiled softly. "You as well, Rey out."

She placed the comlink back in its place on the utility belt and clutched the hilt of her lightsaber tightly, breathing in the warm air. She was standing at the side of the rampway, keeping an eye out for the Jedi Master to return with her grandfather. Why she was doing this she did not know. Maybe it was curiosity to see who Darth Vader had been, at least as a child. Maybe she was afraid of running into her grandmother. Maybe she was afraid of doing something stupid to the timeline, making sure her father and aunt, and by extension herself were never born.

She was still here, so by some accepted theories of time travel she hadn't messed up yet.

However she did not want the future she knew to continue. If the theories of herself and her friends were accurate they were in the past, hell the presence of Jedi outside of herself and her father all but confirmed that. Was it selfish of her to want to warn the Republic, and by extension the Jedi of the threat they faced? Would her meddling actually achieve anything, or just make it even more set in stone than before? These questions flashed through her mind, battering her skull with uncertainty and doubt.

Then she saw them approach, on foot this time and with no mounts in sight. Qui-Gon led the way. The Jedi Master jogging towards the ship as easily as one would go out for a morning stroll. The little boy, blond hair and tanned skin was lagging behind, obviously tired of the relentless pace set by the older man.

"Qui-Gon sir. Wait I'm tired!" A young boys voice whined, and Rey blinked a little in surprise. When she imagined the child which would one day become Darth Vader she had not imagined him to look so innocent.

Qui-Gon turned to face the boy, and his presence suddenly spiked in the Force, just a millisecond before Rey saw a dark object hurtle towards them at breakneck speed. "Anakin drop!"

The boy did as he was told, a speeder just missing him as it zoomed past overhead. A dark figure, hooded and cloaked jumped from the saddle, somersaulting in midair as a crimson blade snapping into existence for a downward stroke which would have taken off the Jedi Masters head had he not activated his own emerald blade to block the strike.

Rey unclipped her lightsaber from its place on her belt and activated it. A _snap-hiss_ burst forth and the flaming warmth of the azure blade touched her skin as she broke out into a mad dash towards the duel. She saw Qui-Gon shout at the boy, but the words were lost in the howl of the passing wind and her heartbeat thundering through her ears. Anakin and she passed each other, without throwing a glance.

The black robed figure was continuing his relentless assault, pushing the older man back with each strike. She used the momentum of her run to jump over the heads of both Qui-Gon and his assailant, somersaulting in midair like he had done a few moments before. Her azure blade clashed with his crimson one as she landed behind him.

The black robed man stopped his assault and backpedalled a few steps away from both her and the Jedi Masters reach, head turning to regard her with cool serpentine yellow orbs before another blade exploded forth from the other side of his lightsabers overly long hilt.

She blinked at the sight, a double-bladed lightsaber. She had heard of such weapons but had never had the honour of seeing one in person. He fell into a stance, stepping to the side and both she and Master Jinn fell into their own stances, the blades hummed and thrummed with barely controllable power.

Then he moved. He jumped and spun in midair, immediate objective being Qui-Gon which he targeted relentlessly with quick two-fold strikes from his weapon which the old man was just able to block. Rey was closing in the moment it started, using her own blade to lock with the swinging ruby red equivalent and stop the follow up from slicing Master Jinn in two.

The Sith turned his head to her, maroon face covered in black tattoos snarling before a high kick connected with Master Jinn's chin, sending him into the air and landing painfully on his back. Rey quickly backpedalled, her blade weaving around her as she blocked and deflected near continuous swings and slashes from her opponent.

Just as her defences were being overwhelmed Jinn jumped back into the fight, beside her in time to stop a blade which was aimed for her waist. The two shared a look, and in battle all a pair of Jedi needed was a look, before bringing their attention back to their assailant, who continued his relentless assault.

A hand was reached out to her and Rey was suddenly thrown back violently by a powerful Force-push, rolling across the desert sands before allowing the momentum to roll herself to her feet, skidding to a halt and run back into the fight. Her lightsaber spun in her hands as she deflected a blade aimed at decapitating Master Jinn's head.

There was a howl of engines and a roar of thrusters. Rey saw from the corner of her eye the starship taking off and hovering past their position, the landing ramp still open for them. Qui-Gon and she shared a look, understanding once again clear between them but before they could act the Sith raised his hand and she was thrown back by a stronger Force-push than before, one which sent her into an out of control tumble even as Qui-Gon jumped onto the landing ramp, looking back on the scene with wide eyes.

Rey spat out sand, flipping back to her feet with her weapon still held firmly in her hands. The dark-user took one look at the ship passing by overhead, then back to her with a bloodthirsty smile which made her shiver. He rushed over to her, both blades of his lightsaber spinning in front of him with such speed that they seemed like an incandescent crimson blur of death.

The Jedi raised her weapon, centred herself in the Force and prepared for a battle which she was unsure she could win. He reminded her of Kylo-Ren, both garnered a similar feeling of dread from her. This one was not as strong in the Force as the fallen Solo had been, but made up for his weaker connection with superior training in lightsaber combat and martial arts.

An invisible force grabbed her, and suddenly she was soaring through the air with a surprised cry, sunlight and blue sky giving way to shade and a white tiled ceiling as she passed through the still open rampway and into the arms of Qui-Gon Jinn, who was thrown onto his back by her sudden weight colliding with him. The ramp closed with a whine of mechanical hinges and hisses of steam and suddenly they were alone.

He was breathing harshly, sweat dripping from his brow, and she could safely say she hadn't fared much better. It had been a challenge in just stopping him from delivering the deadly swing, so vicious and concentrated were his strikes. Her only comfort was that her lightsaber, now unlit, was still in her hand.

The doors opened and a young blond boy rushed into the room, blue eyes radiating worry through the Force even as the familiar forms of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos were just a few steps behind the boy. Rey looked at him, feeling fatigue wash over her as she heard his young voice. "Are you alright!?"

"Who was that?" Obi-Wan interrupted, a worried frown marring his features.

"I don't know." Qui-Gon replied breathlessly, releasing Rey from his arms and allowing her to roll into a sitting position on her own power. "Whoever it was they were strong in the Force."

"What should we do?" The Jedi Knight of the pair asked.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment, eyes turning to Vos. "We must be patient."

"It was a Sith." Rey interrupted, looking at all three of them as she tried to catch her breath. "That being was a Sith Lord, sent to kidnap the Queen."

"How do you know this?" Qui-Gon asked, questioning.

She took a deep breath, "You remember our little conversation about you not believing me?"

"I do."

"I fall back on that." And exhale.

"Who is she?" The boy asked, looking at her with glimmering blue eyes.

"Oh sorry." Qui-Gon apologised, waving a hand in her direction. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Rey. Just Rey. She is a Jedi Knight we ran into on Tatooine."

"Oh wow." He exclaimed, grabbing her hands with his own and shaking them vigorously, excitement and awe as easy to read as an open book in the Force. Rey blinked, looking at a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, sun kissed skin and an enthusiasm which made her feel tired just _feeling_ it. _This_ was Anakin Skywalker? "You're a Jedi too, this is so cool!"

"Pleased to meet you, Anakin." She replied with a tense smile which she hoped he didn't notice. "I heard about your victory in the Podrace. Very impressive for one so young, let alone a human."

The boy grinned at the praise, obviously none the wiser to her discomfort.

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon interrupted, bringing the boys attention off of her and to him. "Go back into the ship and inform them that everyone is aboard and safe, even heavy an additional two Jedi. We have some business to discuss."

"Alright." The boy replied, smiling before getting to his feet and leaving the room.

The Jedi Master of the four waited for the doors to close before turning back to Rey with an interested gaze. "Now then Rey, let us retire to a private room so you can tell us exactly who you are and what is going on."

Rey just resisted the urge to gulp, nodding her head.

* * *

"You know, any other time I wouldn't mind having a pretty girl under my arm." Finn allowed, looking face to face with the Jedi and wondering how she convinced him to carry out this plan. "Just asking. Have you ever tried this before?"

"No." She replied flatly.

"Okay then, and your Master won't hunt me down and gut me if this backfires?"

"Finn, just do it."

"Alright," he sighed in defeat, allowing her to wrap her arms tightly around his neck as he wrapped his in return around her waist. "Hold on tight."

She nodded as he activated his jetpack and rocketed into the air, just able to keep her from being wrenched from him as they ascended into the cloudless sky. Poe watched them become one small black dot before looking through the macrobinoculars, letting out a breath in relief when he noticed that the two patrolling Dark Eye probes hadn't noticed the trail of black smoke.

The roar of the jetpack went straight through her as Aayla closed her eyes and centred herself, dipping into the Force and waiting for the right moment to wash over her. When it did she snapped her dark eyes opened and nodded to Finn, who released her from his grasp. Warm wind howled through her cone shaped ears as she started a rapid descent. She spread her arms and legs to try and gain some control, lightsaber telekinetically snapping from her belt and into her outstretched right hand.

She waited until she could see the probe droid and brought her free hand down to unleash a Force-push, the blast of telekinetic energy immediately both slowed her descent and changed her trajectory right on a diagonal course with her target. The droid spun as she soared into its sensor range but it was already too late. Her lightsaber snapped into existence and dispatched it with a diagonal slash. She hit the sand, rolling to a crouch as the droid sparked and exploded a millisecond later.

The second droid spun around, a blaster barrel popping out of its form under its huge round black sensory node. It managed to get off one shot which she was able to deflect before Finn had freefell into range. He reactivated his jetpack, abruptly stopping his descent and aiming his arms fired his wrist mounted blasters, twin streams of crimson light peppered the droid which sparked and hit the ground, the red light dimming from its sensory node.

Finn landed heavily on the sand, bending his knees and stumbling before surveying their work with a whistle. "Nice moves little miss Jedi."

Aayla smiled wryly. "Get into contact with Dameron and tell him to get down here fast."

He gave her a casual salute before reaching into his pouch for his comlink. Aayla's eyes widened when she heard the cough of a blaster going off, and couldn't stop the cut off cry of surprise when a crimson bolt slammed into Finn's form. The man spun from the inertia, thrown into midair for a brief moment before landing on the ground in a heap.

The Jedi spun, lightsaber snapping back into life in time to weave a protective shield around her, deflecting several more bolts of deadly energy into the air and surrounding sand. A third DRK-1 was floating down the ramp, screeching in machine language as it's built in blaster continued to fire. She called upon the Force for a quick burst of speed, vanishing in a blur from the droids sensors and closing the distance in moments. A quick stab and the droid crashed, sparking.

"Finn!" Poe's voice echoed as the pilot rushed down the steep incline of the sand dune towards his friend, tripping and rolling to the base before using the momentum to get back on his feet and continue his run. BB-8 followed behind, screeching in worry. "Are you alright!? Finn!"

Aayla got to him first, falling to her knees and skidding to a stop beside him, pushing with all her weight to get him from his side onto his back. The Mandalorian coughed behind his helmet, muttering a stream of curses as he sat up. A cerulean blue hand was placed on his chest and he looked up to see her worried orbs staring at him.

"Are you alright," She asked hurriedly, hands grasping at metal and cloth as she looked him up and down. The former Stormtrooper felt strangely touched that this girl, who he just met earlier that day, was so worried for him. "Where were you hit!?"

He lightly patted her arm, and she could _feel_ him smirking behind his helmet. "I'm fine. The blast only grazed me."

"Finn! You alright!" Poe skidded to a halt by his friends side, eyes as wide and worried as the Jedi's had been.

"Yeah," he replied, getting on a knee then his feet, pointing to a blackened scorch mark on his left shoulder pad. "Looks like investing in that new armour really paid off. That arms dealer wasn't kidding. It can take anything below military grade."

"Never scare me like that ever again!" The pilot scowled, smacking him on the back, forcing Finn to stagger a step. "Nearly had a blasted heart attack!"

Aayla blew out a breath in relief, but placed her hands on his chest anyway, ignoring his confusion as she delved into the Force to make sure it wasn't all bluster. She nodded to herself, smiled and stepped away. "It's not bravado. You really are alright."

"Have a little faith, miss Jedi." He shot at her good-naturedly. "Don't forget we are from the future, armour obviously would have improved between now and then."

"No doubt." She allowed, wry smile still in place. "Since when did I say I believe you."

Poe shrugged, shaking his head. "Yeah, we'll convince you yet."

She chuckled, and was all serious again as she looked at the Star Courier. "If we're going to hijack this ship we should do it fast. He'll be coming back soon."

Finn and Poe nodded and followed her up the rampway and into a circular chamber. Several small closed portholes surrounded them, a corridor led further into the ship and to their right was a small turbolift. Poe and BB-8 rushed to it, the pilot activating the lifts controls and scowling. "It's encoded. B, plug in and get me those access codes."

The droid tootled an acknowledgement before going to the nearest access socket and plugging in, computer interface arm turning as the little droid worked. It took ten seconds for him to break the code and for the turbolift door to open with a squeal of triumph. It was a tiny space, and Poe could tell that he and BB-8 could barely fit. "You two wait here. Keep your comlinks on and ready."

"If he comes back?" Finn asked as the pilot stepped into the turbolift, BB-8 pushing his way in beside him.

"Fight him off." Dameron replied, doors closing with a hiss.

Finn sighed, him and Aayla exchanging a worried glance. "Yeah, leave the _easy_ job to us."

Poe only needed to wait two second for the lift to take him up to the cockpit and was all but sprinting when the doors opened. The room was small and dome shaped, a holoprojector in the centre, to his left was a semicircle of chairs, to his right, past an open archway was the cockpit, a single chair surrounded by computer consoles and a dimmed viewport which curved along the full axis.

He sat in the high backed pilots chair, looking at the mass of controls, dials and throttles and fired up the main computer. That was where he came across a problem. Another access code flashed across the screen. He turned back to his astromech. "Sorry buddy. Jack in and get passed this!"

BB-8 beeped in agreement, rolling to the cockpit computers access port and plugging in. His arm turned as the droid worked, using every hacking and splicing program Poe had added to his memory since they partnered up together, as well as his own knowledge from two decades of service. Soon the code vanished and the main commands appeared on the screen.

That was where Poe came across another problem.

All of the commands were in a language he could not recognise. Try as he might nothing came to his memory even slightly familiar. The pilot cursed, slamming his fists onto the console before turning back to his partner. "B, I can't read this. Get a translation program running!"

The droid complied.

* * *

Aayla and Finn were waiting just on the ramp, eyes peeled for anything coming their way. The Jedi felt him approaching, a void speeding around the settlement towards their location. "We don't have much time."

"He's coming, huh?" Finn asked, checking the power cells of his weapons.

"Fast." She stated as way of agreement, gripping her lightsaber hilt tightly.

"Any chance we can take him?" The former Stormtrooper asked. Despite his own bravado, as she called it, the blast had definitely done some damage. His armour had saved him, but the force behind it had wrenched his shoulder painfully, at best there would be a nasty bruise but at worst there would be damage to nerves, making it more difficult for him to use.

"No." She replied, voice barely above a whisper as she centred herself and tried to banish her fear. It was proving a difficult challenge. "We can't."

A minute passed before they saw it. He was approaching in the distance, a black dot with sand whirling behind his speeder. Aayla's breath caught in her throat even as Finn placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged her further into the starship. The closer he got the more stifling his presence became. The more her limps felt like leaden weights.

The combined form of his speeder and him was just beginning to take shape when the engines spooled up with a whine. Then came a roar, weak at first but getting louder with each passing moment. Finn allowed a relieved laugh to wash over him. "I knew that bastard could do it. Never doubted him for a second."

Aayla could only nod as he slammed his fist on the control console, the ramp rising to block her view of the approaching figure. Even from this distance she could see so much, his maroon skin, decorated by pitch black tattoos, and fierce, hate filled, sickly yellow eyes glaring right at her with all of the ferocity of a hurricane.

He wanted her dead. He wanted them all dead. All within his path would die.

Her lekku curled as the ramp closed with a clamp and hiss of steam, and a sudden burst of inertia told her that the ship was leaving the ground before the dampeners kicked in. The ships comm system crackled to life and the pilots voice echoed through, filled with triumph and relief in equal measure. "Are we good or are we good, huh!?"

"You two are better than good man. You two are genius!" Finn grinned, laughing in relief. "Took you bloody long enough though!"

"Yeah, good." Aayla just managed, offering him a weak smile and wondering why her legs hadn't given out over the terror she felt. Whoever they had taken this ship from wasn't some Dark Jedi or mercenary, in fact if she didn't know any better she would say that what she saw in front of her was a Sith.

But that was impossible, right?

* * *

Maul knew something was wrong before the _Scimitar_ even came within his line of sight. He felt it through the Force, a dark cackling whisper which seemed to mock him the more he closed the distance to his personal starship.

Then he turned the sand dune, giving him a direct line of sight to his vessel and understood. The ion engines were glowing, and he could just barely make out the enshrouded forms of two figures standing at the top of his ramp. The sparking wrecks of his three DRK-1 probes lay scattered across the sands.

He sneered angrily, eyes glowing a baleful yellow from within his hood as he gunned the throttle on his speeder and closed the distance with as much speed as he could muster. Whoever these hijackers were, wherever they came from or whoever they called master they were dead. He would see to it that they be tortured, mutilated, killed and hung from his ship's hull as a warning to anyone else.

Then the engines flared and he knew that he would not make it in time. A part of him doubted what he was seeing was reality. His ship had state-of-the-art security encryption. Not just his three droids. The turbolift was protected by a passcode as was his main consoles. The consoles mainframe was translated into the language of the ancient Sith, which meant that no sentient besides a Sith should have been able to understand it.

Yet here was his ship, the _Scimitar,_ leaving him behind.

He bit back a roar of anger as he continued to gun the throttle, saw a chance and took it as he sped up the side of a colossal sand dune at such speed that once he reached the ledge the speeder took off into the sky.

He hopped onto the saddle and then jumped into the air with the aid of the Force, the speeder spinning into an out of control spin as he came up a few meters away from the hull. He had already squirmed out of his heavy, flailing black robes, not paying them any attention as they roiled away.

A tracking device was already in his tattooed hand, which he turned on with a click and threw. Maul watched with triumph as it hit the hull and stuck there, crimson light flashing.

Then he was falling, wind howling through his ears and ripping at his black tunic and pants. He spread his arms and legs to try and catch the wind, eyes closed as he waited for that one crucial moment. He found it, eyes imbued with the darkness opening to be welcomed by the sand covered land rising rapidly to meet him. He raised his hand and unleashed a Force-Push, cushioning his fall enough for him to land in a rough tumble before using the momentum to roll to his feet and skid to a halt in a crouch.

Slowly the Sith lord rose, glaring murderously at the rapidly shrinking form of his ship. Then a thought hit him. His master had built a slave circuit into its controls, to stop it from being stolen and to control it remotely. He fished through his utility belt and pulled out the small spherical shaped device, pressing down on the one button which would recall his ship.

He stood there and waited. The wind kicked up, a sandstorm would be approaching soon. Still he waited, looking up to the sky and willing his ship to return to him with the foolish thieves he would kill.

Nothing.

The _Scimitar_ did not reappear, and he could not sense it's presence. It was long gone.

His eyes widened, razor sharp teeth grinding together as black hatred consumed him. Darth Maul threw his head back and screamed a hate filled symphony which would have chilled any other sentient being to the bone.

Those thieves.

He was going to be their end.

Once he tracked that ship down he would kill them slowly, intimately, until they were begging for death.

* * *

 _Wow, we have officially gotten over the hundred review mark, hundred and fifteen to be exact. I just want to throw my thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and also thanks to those silent people who added their favourites and alerts to the list. Thank you everybody. It's times like this where I am happy to be a writer._

 _So onto questions. PanchoPistolas asked how I was going to portray the time paradox theories that pop up in most time travel stories. I think I'm going to go with the multiverse theory that when someone makes a different choice or some other force weighs in it creates a parallel dimension, the whole new branches from a tree idea. I always thought that idea was a lot more fun than 'everything is set in stone' idea._


	8. Unpleasant Truths

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Unpleasant Truths**_

"Good thing you noticed the slave circuit." Poe breathed out a sigh of relief as he sagged into the black pilots chair, hand reaching out to pat his partners dome shaped head. "If you hadn't then we'd be on our way to a funeral for four."

The little droid turned his head to look up at the pilot, beeping morosely.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He replied. "So you couldn't translate the damn commands. At least I was familiar enough with Star Courier layout to at least get her off the ground, but if we want to get her into hyperspace we're going to be doing a little trial and error. Try talking to the computer again. It at least understands basic, maybe you can convince it to give us translations for these controls."

BB-8 beeped in acknowledgement, turning back to the access port and plugging himself back in.

Poe clasped his hands behind his head, body slouching into the chair as he thought. There was ship security, and then there was what this beast had. Access codes, a slave circuit, security droids, command codes all in a language which BB-8 and his encryption program, created by C3PO himself, could not crack.

It might be a good idea to land somewhere and make sure there wasn't a few tracking devices on this thing as well because whoever owned this ship damn sure didn't want it stolen. He doubted any droids from this timeline besides R2 could pull it off either.

The turbolift doors opened. Poe turned to see Aayla and Finn enter the cockpit, both looking winded and a little worse for wear but ultimately alive and unharmed. "Welcome to the command deck of the _GRS Creepy as Hell,_ patent pending."

"You decrypted this thing in the nick of time man," Finn breathed as he flanked the pilots right hand side, a hand placed on his shoulder. "The owner was coming back. Another minute and we'd be eating lightsaber blade."

"We only managed half the job." Poe replied, frowning at the controls. "The internal systems are all encrypted in a language BB-8 can't decipher."

"Wait, you couldn't read the controls." Finn asked. "Then how did you get her in the air?"

"Her schematics are loosely based on Star Couriers, and although heavily modified the controls on the consoles here are similar in basic aspects." The pilot explained, tapping the main screen and watching as scrolls of information in that infernal language popped up. "It's a temporary reprieve at best. If we don't find out how to get the hyperdrive running and plot a course we're just waiting for that bastard to get another ship and hunt us down."

That was putting it very lightly. The console had a similar layout to the Star Courier sure. He knew where the ignition, thrusters, control yoke and sublight throttle was. But everything else was unknown to him. This ship may have been a Star Courier once, but that was a long time ago and it had been upgraded and changed well beyond its original specs.

For instance beside the sublight throttle was two additional levers, making three instead of the usual two. One was undoubtedly for the hyperdrive but the other, well he had no clue what it was for. There was also several other runes, dials and keys which he could not identify no matter how much he wracked his brain. The alien language also meant he couldn't type in hyperdrive coordinates or make the tweaks he needed to get this ship fully operational.

They were, in essence, flying barely by the skin of their teeth.

"So what's the plan?" Aayla asked, leaning over his shoulder to look at the consoles. Poe exhaled. She smelled like desert flowers, with a hint of engine oil and sweat. Not an unattractive scent to a starfighter pilot like himself.

"BB-8's talking with the ships computer now," He replied, banishing the thoughts. "With any luck he'll convince it to give me an idea what is what and how it works."

"He's a sweet little thing, but do you think he'll be able to do that." She asked, turning to see the Astromech hard at work.

She missed his confident smile. "The guys a master of the silver tongue, could talk a Star Destroyers main computer into shutting down if he wanted."

She looked at him quizzically, brow raised. "Star Destroyer?"

His partner chirped before he could reply. It would take a little time to explain to her that ten years in the future a warship design would be approved in time for the Clone Wars which would revolutionise space combat for the next half century. It would take a while because he was certain she would ask about the Clone Wars, and he remembered why he knew her name.

Aayla Secura, Jedi Master, revered amongst so many throughout the galaxy for her compassion and kindness, even when she was a General fighting a war. Doomed to die at the end of the Clone Wars, killed by her own Clone troopers on Felucia. Her memory partly desecrated by accusations that she had attempted to poison the planets water supply. It would take the collapse of the Empire and an in-depth investigation by the New Republic to clear her name, and so many others.

He turned back to BB-8, grinning at what he was hearing. "B, you are the man!"

The droid preened at the praise.

"What?" Finn asked, though by the smile everyone else knew he understood.

"He convinced the computer to give us the information we wanted." Poe replied, turning to the Jedi with a toothy grin. "Told you he could do it."

Aayla looked down at the little droid, smiling as she patted his head. "Thank you, my little friend."

If droids could swoon Poe was certain BB-8 was doing it right now.

"So where too?" Finn asked.

"Coruscant," she replied, looking up at them. "Your friend will be taken to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple. I can give you exact coordinates."

"And I have a key to the palace." Finn added, fishing into his utility belt and pulling out his comlink. "Those Jedi fellows were quite helpful. If you plug that into the mainframe you should be able to get the necessary clearance codes."

"Nice one, Finn." Poe smiled as he took the comlink from his friend and began plugging it into the mainframe. "With this we should be able to get to Rey no problem. B, chart a course for Coruscant, Jedi Temple."

The droid tootled in agreement, passing on the message to the ships computer.

"By the way." Poe added, giving Aayla a sideways glance. "I'm sorry if I seem rude but this has been plaguing me since I first meet you."

"Yes?" She asked.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She replied, unfazed.

"Damn, Twi'lek's mature fast." Finn whistled, grimacing when she gave him a bewildered look. "Sorry. It's just I would have taken you to be more around our age."

"How old are you two?" She asked.

"Twenty six." The former Stormtrooper replied with a shrug. "Poe here's thirty five and our Jedi friend, Rey, is twenty two."

Poe just stopped himself from paling. He'd been ogling a minor in the cantina? Really!?

"Wait, you would have placed me in my late twenties, early thirties?" She asked, more than a little hurt in her voice. A Jedi she may be but she was still a young girl, still very unsure of herself and her looks even though Poe had been with her for a few days and couldn't really find any major flaws with her appearance. She would put most women to shame if he was honest.

"Not by how you look! I would've guessed you'd be around eighteen or so." Finn backpedalled, raising his hands in surrender. "It's just that you act like someone much older. That's all."

Poe couldn't help the chuckle which escaped him. Then a dark thought struck him. "Wait a moment, sixteen?"

"Yes." She replied, blinking.

"Your Master sent a sixteen year old girl into that cantina, alone?" He continued, frown marring his features.

"I trained most of my life for this," She replied, seeing where he was going and heading him off. "Besides the mission itself was supposed to be fairly simple. I act as a waitress, wait for the hunter to enter then send word to Master Vos. _He_ was the one who would actually take all of the risk. I was just acting as his spotter."

Poe shook himself, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Yeah, sounds a little better. Sorry."

She sighed, unfolding and lowering her hands. "No, it's alright. A lot of people say that when they learn how old I actually am. I just don't like being underestimated because I'm a teenager."

"You handled yourself far better than a teenager would have," Poe admitted. "You did good out there, really good. You're Master would have been proud of you."

She relaxed, offering him a small smile. "Thanks."

Poe saw Finn's smirk before taking a breath and clearing his throat. "Nevertheless, I feel more so than ever that as responsible adults we should escort you all the way back home. What say you two?"

"Sure, getting the lady home sounds fine." Finn replied.

BB-8 whistled in agreement, then turned to his partner and beeped.

She smiled, soft and serene. "Thank you, all three of you."

"Don't worry about it. You got the coordinates ready, right?" Poe asked BB-8 who tootled in agreement. "Alright, everyone get into a seat and buckle up. We're about to go to the centre of the galaxy."

* * *

"So, shall we begin?"

Rey managed to hold back the urge to gulp, and instead nodded her head.

Qui-Gon smiled, serene and calm as he took a seat across from her. Obi-Wan remained by the door, arms folded but eyes focused on her, while the third and final Jedi in the room was leaning against the wall to her right. All three were looking at her intently, and Rey felt more than a little intimidated she would admit.

"Relax," Jinn said soothingly, leaning back in his chair as he studied her with wise dark eyes. "We are not your enemy."

"I know that." She replied, a little too quickly and upon seeing the looks of amusement from the three Jedi she sighed and leaned back in her chair, feeling her ears burn. "Sorry."

"Are you feeling a little uncomfortable with so many of us in the same room?" Vos asked, straightening. "If you are we can leave."

"No," She shook her head, taking a deep breath and looking at each of them with a new determination. "No, please stay."

"Alright." The Knight nodded, a motion followed by Obi-Wan. "But why are you so anxious? You seem to be of the belief that what you are about to say will not go down well."

"It won't," she allowed, sighing and reaching up to scratch the back of her head. "In fact unless I decide to do something desperate I'm pretty sure you'll have me carted away and locked up in a padded cell."

"Let us be the judge of that." Qui-Gon intervened, leaning forward and clasping his hands together as he watched her. "Please, begin. By the events on Tatooine you knew our attacker, and surmised the same as I have that he was a Sith and not some Dark Jedi or Force-sensitive mercenary."

"That is true," She agreed, slowly gaining her courage as she spoke. "I know that he is more than that because I expected his arrival."

"And how did you come to expect his arrival?" The Master asked, intrigued.

She seemed more than a little nervous and jittery with those words, eyes shifting as he felt a war of indecision rage through her. Finally she closed her eyes, took another deep breath and opened them again. She locked her orbs with those of Master Jinn, knowing that her case would be made or broken in these next few moments.

"Because I am from the future."

How tightly would you like that straightjacket, Ms. Skywalker?

There was silence for several heartbeats, all three Jedi looking at her with a great array of emotions from disbelief to bemusement, doubt and even a little pity. She felt like she had been punched, but knew to expect such a thing. Time travel was possible, theoretically, yet such a thing was difficult to comprehend and even more so to accept. Heck _she_ didn't believe it when the evidence stacked up.

In order to make them believe her she needed more than words and promises.

"That is... different." Obi-Wan allowed, brow furrowed.

"Yes, very much so." Vos nodded in agreement.

Qui-Gon gave both Jedi a stern glance before his eyes fell back on her, face calm. "Continue."

She nodded, fighting down her fear and indecision. "I am from the future, or to be more precise sixty five years in the future. I'm not sure where I was born originally but I spent most of my childhood and adolescence scraping out a living on Jakku-"

From there she began, explaining that in her time she is one of only two Jedi still alive. She told them what she knew of the past, that ten years from now a great galactic war known as the Clone Wars would savage the galaxy, and at its end three years later the Republic would be replaced by an Empire, ruled by the Sith. That the Jedi Order would be decimated by a series of purges masterminded by Darth Sidious.

"It can't be." Obi-Wan whispered, shaking his head. "It's not possible. The Sith have been extinct for a little over a thousand years, and even if they weren't it is hard to believe that they managed to live right under our noses, undetected, for that length of time."

"Quiet," His master ordered calmly, but firmly before settling his old gaze back to Rey. "But I am afraid that my Padawan, as uncouth as he can be, does have a point. Even if we believe you concerning the Sith it would be a considerable leap of faith concerning time travel."

Rey felt her window of opportunity getting smaller and smaller, her mission moving further out of her reach. She felt like she wanted to scream, bash her head against a wall, do something which would make them believe her. Yes she knew that if someone came to her and told her they were from the future and you are all going to die very gruesome deaths she wouldn't believe them either.

"Tell me, Master Jinn." She continued, stalling for time as her mind was a whirlwind of thought. "How would you say the state of the Republic is at the moment?"

Qui-Gon's brow furrowed, hand reaching up to stroke his beard. "I would say that it is not in good shape."

"Political scandals, whispers of corruption, a Senate which seems deadlocked and impotent at every turn, member worlds publicly flouting century old laws and not being punished for it."Rey listed off, silently thankful that she delved further into those old history files than was necessary. "A trade organisation blockading a peaceful planet in the Mid-rim over something as mild as tax reform, corporations allowed to own personal private armies while the Republic has little more than a glorified police force and the Jedi, who are little more than ten thousand strong?"

"Times are uncertain, I will admit." The Jedi Master allowed, brow knitting further together as he spoke. "Not in centuries has the Republic been so divided and chaotic, but it is not the first time since the Republic was founded and it will not be the last."

"Master Jinn, there is strife across the galaxy, multiple worlds in the Outer-rim are a spark away from open war. Barely a decade ago a group of pirates and mercenaries took an entire system hostage, just last year Yinchorri Commandoes stormed the Jedi Temple itself." Rey pleaded, hoping that she could convince him. "Civil wars are sprouting everywhere, planets are invading each other and the Republic does nothing."

Qui-Gon reached up to rub his face. "I am aware of all this Lady Rey, but there is no evidence of the Sith's involvement."

That was when an idea clicked into place in her mind. It wasn't a good one. It was foolish and stupid and desperate, but then again at this point she was just that.

"Master Jinn," Rey began carefully. "Tell me. Do you know of a Force technique that allows one to read minds?"

"I do," Vos replied as he stepped forward, eyeing her with a thoughtful frown. "But it is not a technique to be taken lightly. It requires both the practitioner and the target to be on the same wavelength throughout. If you break from our path the damage to your mind could be severe."

"I am prepared." Rey volunteered immediately, rising from her chair and sitting on the table, looking at him intently. "I know that words alone will not be enough, not for you to believe me so we need something more solid. My mind will be completely open to you, so tell me what must I do?"

Even with her consent Vos was more than a little hesitant. What he had just said wasn't wrong. He looked at Qui-Gon, who too stood up from his chair and looked Rey right in the eye. "You are sure of this?"

Yes." She replied.

"If this goes wrong you won't walk away from it." He continued.

"I know."

Qui-Gon watched her for a long moment, then sighed as he turned his head to Quinlan. "Proceed Vos, with her blessing."

"Y-yes, Master Jinn." The Knight replied. The Knight met her gaze, raised his hands to cup her face and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he delved deep within the Force, Rey followed suit, eyes closed as her whole body relaxed.

"Master," Obi-Wan nearly hissed softly. "I must protest, even _I_ know how dangerous this technique is. It's designed to glean information from _corpses_ , not from the living."

"If both participants are fully accepting of each other it will work the same way." Qui-Gon allowed, though he agreed with his Padawan about how dangerous this was, and he began to believe the young woman's statement even before he had confirmation from their fellow Jedi, no one would willingly volunteer for such a dangerous technique unless they had nothing to hide. "Be patient Obi-Wan, and have a little faith."

Quinlan's serene expression morphed into a frown as he dived into the girl's memories, feeling no resistance as he passed by a young lifetimes worth of memories and thoughts. He saw things, dark things which seemed to be born from his worst nightmares. The Jedi were no more. The events which led up to this were beyond her, as she was born long after such events but her own knowledge of history and her own experiences were enough.

He knew straight away that she was from the future. The memories he delved through were too intricate for them to be a well made illusion. He knew that in her future only she and her Master, her _father_ no less, were the only two remaining Jedi in the galaxy. He delved further and further, careful to make sure he didn't force her mind too far.

He saw her lessons on history. It was not perfect and there were considerable dark spots between important events but he was able to glean enough to understand a basic idea of how the timeline would move, and what he saw terrified him.

It all started a thousand years ago at the end of the New Sith Wars and the last stand of the Sith armies against the combined forces of the Jedi and the Galactic Republic. Despite what he had learnt two Sith Lords had survived that war, a cunning and ruthless man named Darth Bane and his apprentice, a former Jedi Padawan turned to the darkness named Darth Zannah.

Over the years the Sith would continue this new experiment, the Rule of Two, at first simply surviving and remaining in the shadows of the Jedi, but after a time they began to act in gaining allies and weapons, preparing for war against the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, and to seek revenge by eliminating both. It had been a plan culminating for a thousand years, finally ready when a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious took the title from his master, a Darth Plagueis. His face appeared before him, a grandfatherly visage twisted into a pale sculpture of evil and malice. He knew the face of the Senator from Naboo, .

He completed his masters and his predecessors work, creating a galactic war known as the Clone Wars just over a decade from now which would kill all opponents to his rule, both Force-sensitive and not. By the end of the war the Jedi and his opponents would be all but annihilated and a new Empire ruled by the Sith would rise from the ashes.

This Empire would last for decades, but soon after there would be dissolution and a civil war. The galaxy would rise up against the Sith and their rule, culminating in their destruction of the Sith over a forest moon called Endor and the rebirth of the Galactic Republic. The Empire would limp on for another few years, but with no clear leader it would break apart into warring factions which would be easily conquered by the Republic.

There was more, so much more, but the Jedi refused to dive any further.

Vos broke the connection, breath coming and going in gasps as the woman before him grimaced in pain before looking at him, knowing what he had seen. She felt exhausted, dizzy and nauseous, almost falling to her knees if Vos hadn't gripped her arm to steady her.

The Jedi Knight nodded to her, aiding Rey to sit back down upon her chair before turning to his two associates. "She is correct. Her name is Rey Skywalker. She is from the future and it is a bleak place. We must contact the Council and inform them of the situation. The Sith have infiltrated into the highest echelons of the Republic and are preparing to begin a chain of events which will destroy us."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at the Kiffar Jedi, eyes slightly widening as the information sunk in. It sounded impossible, it had to be impossible and yet one of their own had delved into this strangers mind and seemed utterly convinced that her story was accurate.

"Skywalker," Jinn murmured, thoughtful. "Would you happen to be related to Anakin?"

She nodded, "He is my grandfather."

That got all of their attention.

* * *

 _"You fool."_

Darth Maul inclined his head, letting his masters anger wash over him. He had expected this kind of response to his current situation. He had failed to secure the Queen of Naboo, and had not even managed to slay any of her Jedi protectors. Worse still he had allowed his personal starship, gifted to him by his master, to be stolen from under his nose. He deserved whatever punishment was to come.

He had made his own anger well known within this hanger, for none who were here upon his arrival drew breath. The Sith Lord had chosen not to challenge the assembled soldiers of the Hutt cartels which skulked the streets yet he felt no such obligation to the crew of the ship he had decided to take.

He left a trail of corpses from where he had landed up to the ramp of the starship he now commandeered. He had spared no one. He had sliced off limps, collapsed windpipes and shattered bone with both his own strength and the use of the Force. He had spared no one, and yet his rage remained.

Now here he was, using a holoprojector to contact his master with the news. He thought he had been prepared for his masters anger, but nothing could prepare him for the true concussion of emotion he felt through the Force. Darth Sidious's usual calm demeanour had melted away, revealing murderous crimson eyes which chilled his very soul.

"Master, I-"

 _"I do not want to hear excuses, Lord Maul!"_ Sidious snapped, silencing his apprentice with just a few words. _"I granted you the Scimitar because I trusted in your skills and discretion to protect it. There is information on that ship which could lay all of our efforts low. Do you understand the gravity of your failure!?"_

"Yes, my Master."

 _"You are too track down the Scimitar and either take it back or destroy it to the point where it isn't even atoms."_ The Sith Lord commanded, authority in his tone. _"I trust you have already secured a way off planet?"_

"I have, Master."

 _"Then rectify your failure, Lord Maul!"_

"It will be done." Maul replied, bowing his head as the holographic image of his master flickered out.

He remained that way, head bowed, eyes glaring at the device before noticing a whimper of pain. The Muun Captain was still alive, trying to crawl away from the Sith Lords feet towards the exit. He reached into the folds of his robe, pulling out the long hilt of his lightsaber and correcting that error with a flash of crimson light.

He stepped over the body and sat in the pilots chair, already pressing buttons and spooling up the vessels sublight engines. He had been picky with his choice he would admit, finally deciding on a sleek _Templar-class_ Light Freighter, manufactured by the Techno-Union. The vessel was known to be fast and agile with a state-of-the-art hyperdrive system, hopefully enough for him to be able to rundown the thieves and take back his ship.

And he would take it back.

* * *

She stared at him, and he stared right back.

In truth she should have been prepared for this. She was in the past, so there was a chance that she would see things from her time, yet when Rey saw R2 roll passed her she couldn't help but call a greeting to the old Astromech. Who in hindsight wasn't so old anymore. He turned his domed head to her, a confused beep of greeting her reply.

It had been done out of habit, for the droid had been around her father for so long that he was always there, and she learned so much from him and knowing that he was there but didn't remember her left her feeling hurt, and a little lonely. There were times during her training, while trying to connect with her estranged father, that her only companion had been R2. When she had felt alone he was always there, chirping away.

It was silly to feel as such. She was in the past, so obviously R2-D2 wouldn't know her, or Luke or even Anakin yet.

"Sorry," lowering her hand and placing it on her lap she gave him a sad smile. "You just remind me of someone else."

The droid beeped in acknowledgement and then continued on his way, leaving a confused and embarrassed Rey in his wake.

Rey sighed as she wrapped herself further into her blanket, idly thinking that no matter what time you hailed from there was one unending truth about travelling between the stars. Space was cold. It was something she had realised as a small child before she had been placed on Jakku and something she remembered almost instinctively when she had left with a runaway Stormtrooper and a lost little droid.

The Jedi had left her alone since their little session of questions and answers, all agreeing that getting her to Coruscant and before the Jedi High Council was their top priority. They had advised her to eat and regain her strength. The technique they had used to glean her mind had been harder on her than she had originally thought.

Quinlan Vos and Qui-Gon Jinn had both retired to separate storage rooms to meditate on what they had just learned while Obi-Wan continued to aid the Naboo however he could. The Naboo themselves had been respectful yet distant to her. She had been introduced to the commander of the security, Captain Panaka, and the Queens handmaidens including the leader Sabe and her associates Eirtae, Rabe, Yane and Sache.

It had been Sabe who had seen to her basic needs. A young woman about the same age as the Queen, with creamy skin and long auburn hair framed around a lovely heart shaped face. She took her job as leader of the Handmaidens very seriously.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Lady Rey?" Sabe asked, standing before her with empty hands since giving her the blanket.

Rey smiled, "Yes Sabe, thank you for the blanket."

"No trouble," she waved off. "It can get pretty cold in space. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't."

The Handmaiden inclined her head before turning and departing the room, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts. Here she was, on the same ship as her grandparents and she was still having trouble believing it. It just felt too surreal that she was with them and they were both younger than she was, and what was just as extraordinary was that her father's first Master was also on this ship and he was roughly the same age as her.

It was very strange, almost as if she were in a dream which she could not wake.

Rey had no idea when she had dozed off, fatigue finally catching up, but when she opened her eyes again the lighting had changed from day cycle to the dimmer illumination of night. It was something non-military starships had incorporated into their system since the beginning of advanced space travel. The lighting had cycles of day and night to help sentient beings to adjust.

She blinked, and yawned as she sat up, wiping the gum from her eyes and looking over at the small table.

Anakin Skywalker was there, kneeling beside the table, tools spread out and a small spherical shaped mouse droid in his hands. The boy turned it over, frowning in displeasure as he studied the small machine closely, muttering under his breath.

Rey watched him, her thoughts awhirl. This boy, who barely looked eight or nine, was her grandfather? This little boy with a bowl cut mop of blond hair and big expressive eyes would become one of the greatest terrors the galaxy had ever known? It was almost laughable. Yet she knew that this was Anakin Skywalker, the boy who would one day find himself in a place so dark that it would take everything his son had to pull him out.

She just managed to suppress a dry gulp, finding her voice. "Having trouble, young one?"

His head snapped in her direction, those expressive eyes wide in surprise. "Yeah, can't sleep."

"And why is that?" The more she spoke the more easily the words seemed to come, even though a voice in her mind was constantly chanting a single sentence, a conspirators whisper, over and over again. _This is Darth Vader. This is Darth Vader. This is Darth Vader._

"It's really cold out in space, so I couldn't sleep." The boy replied as he turned back to the droid, eyeing it intently. "So I saw this little guy and decided to fix him. But he won't turn on."

Rey sat up, rotating her body and placing her bare feet on the steel decking, shivering from the cold. "So you decided to do something useful instead of toss and turn?"

"Yeah," Anakin nodded, a scowl forming on his face as he muttered. "Going to have to take you apart and put you together again."

Rey stood and moved over to him with silent steps, kneeling beside him and watching as he continued to work. "You like to tinker?"

"I've been good at fixing things for as long as I can remember," Anakin turned the droid in his hand again, sighing in frustration as he placed it back on the tabletop surface. "But something has to be wrong with this one. I took him apart, replaced everything and put him back together again and he's _still_ not working. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Hold on," Rey placated, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let me try something."

Anakin frowned, but allowed her to nudge him to the side. Rey picked up the drone and examined it closely, then set it down. The boy shifted nervously. "See, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him but he still won't work."

Rey smiled, leaned forward and bonked the droid a few times with her knuckles. There was a moment of silence, then it beeped to life, limps extending from it like a crab as it jumped and started wandering around, beeping.

Anakin's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Cool, you got it working! But how?"

Rey couldn't help the smile curling her lips at his enthusiasm. "Old mechanics trick. Sometimes all you need to do is give something a good knock."

"Awesome!" The boy exclaimed as he pressed his chin against the table, reaching out with a small finger to give the droid a tap and then wave it around when it tried to clip him. Rey chuckled before she could catch herself, once again astonished. This little boy, who liked to fix things and was amazed by everything was her grandfather, a figure in black who would one day terrorise the galaxy and be the one to bring the Jedi Order to its knees. This was him?

How could that be?

"You're a Jedi too, right?" He asked absently, allowing the small crab-like drone to crawl onto his open palm.

"Yes," she replied, seeing no reason to lie about something so obvious.

"What's it like, being a Jedi?" He asked, eyes turned to her. "I've heard the legends but I've never seen one until Master Qui-Gon."

Rey paused, surprised to see fear and trepidation in his eyes. A fear of taking a step into a world larger than he could imagine, into a place where he had no friends and no ties, away from his family and the only comfort and safety he had ever known. She didn't need the Force to make such an assumption, for she saw those exact same eyes in the mirror every day in the first few years she was left on Jakku.

What should she tell him? That she didn't know either. That the only Jedi she had ever met had been her estranged father, a hermit who had sent her away to a desert world in the middle of nowhere to protect her from forces beyond his ability to protect her from. She could see the conversation playing through her mind now. _I'm from the future, actually, and you grow into a tyrant who will destroy the Jedi and bring terror to the galaxy. By the way I'm your granddaughter._

"I'm afraid I'm not very knowledgeable on that either, Anakin." She leaned back, propping herself up with her elbows as she looked at the ceiling and thought. "I was trained by my Master, one-on-one on a planet far away from the Jedi and the Republic. I know plenty about history and events but as to everyday living I'm as in the dark as you."

"So you don't know much more than I do?" Anakin asked, relief washing off of him that he wasn't alone.

"Nope," Rey replied, smiling as she leaned over and tussled his blond hair. She wasn't lying. She had been trained by Luke, one-on-one, on a far-flung planet far away from civilisation. She just left out that it would take place over half a century into the future. "It looks like we'll be going into the unknown together. I tell you what. How about we look after each other, if you're ever feeling alone or lost give me a call and the same from me to you. Okay?"

He slapped her hand away, but there was no annoyance other than a childish pout which Rey couldn't help but giggle at. "Promise?"

She nodded, smiling. "Promise."

"Shake on it." He placed his hand in front of her abruptly, and she blinked before accepting his hand in hers.

All the while a dark whisper echoed through her mind, yet it was fading as another, less ominous and more hopeful voice pierced through her sinister and fearful thoughts.

 _This is Darth Vader. This is Darth Vader. This is Darth Vader._

No. Not yet.

 _This is my grandfather._

"So, Anakin." Rey asked, smiling. "What do you want to know?"

"About?" The boy asked, worried.

"The Jedi?"

"I don't know a lot." He conceded, fiddling with his thumbs.

"I can help a little with that, if you'd like."

"Really?" He asked, looking at her with those big eyes.

"Yes."

"Cool." He replied, grinning.

She reached over and ruffled his hair again before she could stop herself, sharing his grin. He threw a sleuth of questions at her, and she answered what she could. She regaled him on ancient stories while being careful not to mention future events. She told him the tale of Nomi Sunrider, her personal favourite, about a young farmers wife who lost her husband and became a Jedi while also a single mother, who fought against the Sith and would go on to become Grand Master of a recovering Jedi Order.

Anakin was mesmerised by the tale, and at his pleading she went onto other ancient stories. She told him of the exploits of Jedi Padawan Zayne Carrack who was convicted of a crime he did not commit and his journey to clearing his name. She told him of Revan, a Jedi Knight who fought against the Mandalorians, who turned to the dark side and became a Sith Lord before being later redeemed. She told him of the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik, who fought alongside Revan, who lost her connection to the Force but later reclaimed it, who rebuilt the Jedi Order from scratch.

She told him history and stories of great heroes well into the night, and the more stories she told the more she realised how normal this child was, how much he was like any other young boy. He was full of curiosity and intrigue, had hopes and dreams and fears like anyone else. He wanted to become a Jedi, a great warrior who would return to Tatooine and free all of the slaves from the Hutts, especially his mother.

Rey, surprised that her grandfather had been born into the world as a slave was just as surprised to learn about his mother, her great grandmother. He told her of a strong woman, stern but also kind, a slave who had not lost her spirit nor her determination and one who would give anything to free her child from such a life. The more she heard about this woman the more Rey decided she wanted to meet her.

"You don't think any less of me?" Anakin asked, sad and dejected when she paused for too long.

"What makes you think that?" Rey asked.

"That I was a slave. It's still kind of hard to think that I'm not anymore but most people look at us as if we're things and not people." He immediately raised his hands, as if realising what he had said. "Not that you have or anything, but before I met Master Qui-Gon or Jar Jar or Padme I was always... I mean..."

She once again reached over and ruffled his hair, smiling. "No Ani, I don't think any less of you. In my opinion slavery is a horrid and defenceless act and the galaxy can only become a better place without it."

He beamed, nodding.

A thought struck Rey as they continued to talk. A dark thought, a selfish thought. If she and her friends were successful. If they managed to stop the Sith and save both the Jedi and the Republic what would happen to them, their lives and their future? Would they fade away? Would changing the timeline also mean that not only she, but her father and aunt would never be born, never existed in the first place.

The thought was sudden, sobering and terrifying.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Anakin pulled on her left sleeve, looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright, Rey?"

Rey shook herself and offered him a wan smile, "Yes, sorry. It's just that I'm still feeling a little sore from what happened earlier."

It was a really poor excuse, and she was sure anyone would see through it as easily as a pane of glass.

"Yeah what you guys did was awesome." Luckily Anakin was only nine, and bought her lie entirely. "I mean it was all flashing light and bodies flying and so cool!"

Rey couldn't help it, she giggled as he made motions as if he were wielding an invisible lightsaber, adding his own special effects as he did so. "Wait until you meet my friends. Neither of them are Jedi but they're just as good as I am."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed in acknowledgement. "My friends are Poe Dameron, Finn and a little droid called BB-8. Poe I would consider one of the best fighter pilots in the galaxy, can run rings around anybody. Finn is one of the bravest people I know, saved my life so many times and real good with a blaster. BB-8 is one of the most resourceful little Astromech's I have ever known, could crack almost any encryption code presented to him and has a great sense of humour."

His eyes were shining as he listened and feeling emboldened Rey began telling him off their adventures, nothing which made it glaringly obvious she was a time traveller but enough to settle into his imagination.

Qui-Gon Jinn listened for a long moment, well hidden by the entrance to the cockpit before smiling and turning around, leaving the two Skywalkers alone. He ascended the steps, coming across his Padawan, who looked at him with a thoughtful frown. "How is she?"

"Looks like she has recovered from the mind meld," Qui-Gon replied, smiling ruefully. "Her rate of recovery is impressive. It would usually take twice as long for even a Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded, frowning thoughtfully.

"We cannot contact the council at this time, Obi-Wan." Jinn reprimanded when his Padawans head shot in his direction.

"I didn't say anything." His Apprentice huffed.

"You didn't need to," Qui-Gon chastised lightly. "It's written all over your face. Even with this new information we cannot endanger the lives of the Queen and her retinue. Once we have successfully delivered them to Coruscant we will brief the Council directly."

"And leave the Queen with a potential Sith?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"I doubt he would attempt to hurt her, but at this time we cannot give any sign that we suspect him." Jinn replied. "We will need physical evidence. We cannot afford to go in rashly."

"Half of them are going to have a fit, the Council I mean." Kenobi warned, changing subject. "If anyone is going to believe the girl, even Knight Vos, then one of their number is going to have to perform that mind meld technique again, and that-"

"Isn't a good idea, I know." The Jedi Master sighed. Such a technique was only to be used sparingly, and once used the patient needed weeks to fully recover before it would be considered safe to use again. If used multiple times in a short time span the risks of it causing considerable psychological trauma increased. Just the fact that Rey agreed to it, even being the one to bring it up, spoke volumes of her guts and determination. "But it may be our only option. You remember what we considered when she first told us her story."

"I thought she was delusional." Obi-Wan allowed sheepishly.

"I wouldn't put it like that but... yes."

"She is right though," The Padawan allowed. "About the corruption and unrest. No Jedi will admit it openly, but the Republic hasn't been this bad in a long time."

"Not since the last time the Sith were involved, at least." Qui-Gon allowed.

It hadn't seemed like such an issue at the time. A regional conflict here, a civil war there, a rebellion somewhere else. Such things weren't new for the Republic, with hundreds of thousands of semi-independent governments such strife was inevitable, but it was the number of conflicts which were breaking out in such a short period of time that made Jinn stop and mull over Rey's words with a more careful eye.

And the more he thought, the less unlikely the girls story seemed.

* * *

 _Aayla being sixteen is completely accurate, I checked._

 _Looking up on the time period leading to the Clone Wars I found that there were an awful lot of conflicts taking place across the Republic. The ones I hinted at were the Stark Hyperspace War and the Yinchorri Uprising, but there were so many more including the Mandalorian Civil War, the Huk War, the Summertime War and so on. Corporations and trade organisations were allowed to have their own private armies and used them in blatant acts of intimidation on more than just the Naboo. Meanwhile the Jedi's powers were curbed and the Judiciary was downsized to a glorified police force. The Galactic Republic really was in a mess during this timeline and this will be brought up again, multiple times, in the story._

 _To be fair I'm amazed they didn't at least mention any of this in the prequels. It would make a lot more sense. All we got was corruption in the Senate and blah blah blah!_

 _That being said I really do hope I got all the feelings down right in this. The hardest was Rey's explanation to the Jedi. I didn't want them to believe her right off the bat, that she needed to find ways to convince them, and I also wanted to relay Rey's own fears on the subject. That she wouldn't be believed, and what would happen to her if they succeeded? Would she cease to exist? Would Poe and Finn cease to exist? Would Luke and Leia ever even be born? These are legitimate fears and I wanted to get this across right. These will also be brought up again over the course of the story._

 _And just to specify there is such a technique as reading minds with the Force. In one of the Republic comic books Quinlan Vos was able to read the mind of a recently deceased senator. It did seem to have some considerable drawbacks, like it being used primarily on corpses which made me believe that, unless the subject is willing, it could cause considerable damage at worst and fatigue at best, like what happened to Rey._

 _This would be considered the end of Act 1. The next chapter isn't finished yet, (It is finished, but I'm unhappy with it) so there may be a lull in the updates while I get back up to speed. If this happens I apologise in advance but I don't want to give you guys half assed work._


	9. Welcome to Coruscant

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Welcome to Coruscant**_

Aayla came back to the world of the living slowly, bleary eyes slowly focusing on a pitch black ceiling. She yawned mightily, arms and legs stretching with a satisfactory pop before reaching down to wipe the gum from her eyes.

She was sitting on one of a semi-circle of chairs at the back of the cockpit, unknowing of how tired she was until she sat down and closed her eyes. Finn slept a few chairs away from her, a thin line of drool running from the corner of his mouth as he snored. There was a sleep station below, but none of them wanted to be left alone on this ship, not until they were sure there were no other surprises waiting for them.

And in front of her was the pilot. Poe Dameron sat in the pilot's seat, still very much awake. BB-8 was by his side, still plugged into the ships computer, relaying information to his partner. The viewscreen in front of them had been dimmed, but if she strained her eyes Aayla could still see the long lines of bright light which confirmed they were in hyperspace.

She rose from her chair, approaching the pilot and making no move to mask her presence. Why should she? These two men had shown her nothing but respect and civility since they rescued her from Jabba's palace. Aayla had only known them for a day and a half but she felt in her bones that she could trust them.

BB-8's dome shaped head turned and beeped to its master, who hummed in thought. "So that third lever is a kind of supersonic mode for the engines, interesting."

She peered over the pilots shoulder, seeing that he had placed small scraps of sticky paper on all of the major controls, translating the unknown language into Galactic Standard Basic. All of the main systems had been translated including basic flight, communications, hyperdrive, combat and security settings. But there were still many buttons, dials and runes unnamed.

"B is working on translating everything." The pilot explained idly. "Sleep well?"

She had. Aayla hadn't slept as deeply or as soundly since she had stepped foot on Tatooine with her Master. "Yes, thank you."

"Good to hear." Poe replied. "I was worried you'd be kept awake by Finn's snoring."

She smiled at that, "No, I slept fine."

"Good."

She peered out of the dimmed viewscreen. "Any idea where we are?"

"Just crossed into the Inner-Rim about an hour ago." Poe listened as BB-8 chortled another series of information, nodded and jotted it down on another slip of sticky paper. "At our current speed we should reach Coruscant within the next few days."

Aayla nodded, just before her stomach growled. It wasn't loud or noticeable, but it was enough to make her lekku curl. Poe turned to her with a smirk, even as she tried to act nonchalant, staring ahead.

"Hungry?"

"Maybe a little." She conceded.

"Wake Finn." Poe replied, leaning back as the little Astromech relayed another translation to him. "The lazy buggers slept long enough. Go down below and find where the last owner stashed the food."

"I could go down alone." Aayla ventured, even though she personally didn't want to go down alone. The darkness clung to the bulkheads and walls of this ship like a poison and the last thing she wanted to do was venture out of sight of her allies alone.

"No, take Finn." Poe was adamant, turning to her and flashing a nervous smile. "This place gives me the creeps, which usually means it gives Forcelings like yourself worse. Besides we can't be sure if he doesn't have any more booby-trap hidden about down there. Best to go in groups than alone."

"What about you?"

He shrugged, "I've got B to watch my back."

The droid hummed an affirmative.

"See, I'm covered." He patted his friends head. "Now wake up the scary Stormtrooper before he gets too comfortable."

Aayla nodded, wondering what a Stromtrooper was before walking over to Finn, hand reaching out to shake him awake. The man stirred, before rolling onto his side and moving to flick her hand away, muttering incoherently in his sleep.

"Give him a good shake." Poe called over. "Wake up you lazy lout."

"What?" Finn asked blearily, hands reaching up to rub his eyes as he yawned.

"Go with Aayla and find something to eat." The pilot ordered from the chair, swivelling around and folding his arms as he talked. "Or would you leave a lady unescorted in a place like this.

"No, I'm good." He replied, yawning again before slowly getting to his feet. "Lead the way, milady."

Aayla couldn't help the smile.

* * *

Coruscant.

Rey looked out of the cockpits viewscreen, seeing the huge sphere of the capital planet of the Old Republic continue to get bigger. The ship exited hyperspace on a pre-planned route, passing by the planets night side as it made its way to the centre of government. The masses of lights streamed across its surface, like countless innumerable stars.

She had never been to Coruscant and just being here, feeling the planet through the Force, was almost too much for her to bear. She could feel the life, no, the energy which pulsated through the planet like a booming heartbeat. Trillions of sentient beings covered its surface, hailing from thousands of races across the galaxy. All continuing to live their daily lives.

The life wasn't just confined to the planet either. There were streams of starships coming and going, literally many tens of thousands of them of innumerable different shapes and sizes. Huge space stations orbited the planet like miniature moons of steel and metal, serving as way stations for traders, businesses and ship's crew.

It was a magnificent sight, both through her eyes and through the Force.

Obi-Wan was by her side, turning to her and offering a smile. "Never been to a city-world before?"

"I have," she replied, turning her head and returning his smile. "Just never one this big. I can feel everything through the Force. It's exhilarating, but also nearly suffocating."

The Padawan nodded his head, "It was the same for me when I first came here, as with any Jedi not born on a city-world. It takes some getting used to."

"It will also be hectic and chaotic," Qui-Gon added, a hand on her shoulder. Rey saw Anakin keeping close to the older Jedi, and offered him a smile which he hesitantly returned. "Stay with us at all times until we reach the temple, both of you understand this?"

"Yes, Master Jinn." Rey and Anakin both replied, bowing their heads.

"Good." The Master turned back to the cockpit and the planet before them which now encompassed all they saw. Quinlan Vos then entered, offering polite nods to his fellow Jedi before moving to stand at the older Jedi's side. "Until we land in the Senate District and deliver the Queen to the Guard they will continue to be our priority. Do not forget that Obi-Wan, Master Vos."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan responded.

"Anakin, you and Rey stay close together." Qui-Gon continued, eyeing them both. "If anything should happen when we aren't there stick together."

"Yes, Master." The young boy replied.

The ship broke through upper orbit and charged through the atmosphere, fire and flame licking along its form but causing no effect thanks to the deflector shields and the hull. Soon they were free and following the route towards the landing bay.

The bay itself was a large floating platform with two landing pads on either side and an assembly area in the centre. It was one of many, Rey could see them in the distance, sandwiched between the unbelievably tall skyscrapers which surrounded the much larger mushroom shaped building of the old Galactic Senate. Streams of speeder traffic followed routes, crisscrossing each other at different heights but never high enough to reach the platforms or impede the path of approaching Starships, and she had managed to catch several dozen taking off and coming in to land as their ship was approaching.

She took a deep breath. So this was it. This was where she would meet the Jedi's governing body and try to convince them of the danger which was hovering over them.

No pressure.

"We should make an appearance before the Queen." Qui-Gon stated, turning and leading the party of Jedi out of the cockpit, down the corridor and into the main audience chamber of the Starship. There the Queen sat upon her throne, handmaidens flanking her sides and the Captain of her guard, Panaka, briefing her on where his men would be when they settled in the apartment complex.

Rey watched the Quen intently, reminding herself that this was the woman who would one day become her grandmother. This was Padme Amidala, current Queen and later Senator of Naboo, currently fourteen years old, secret wife to Anakin Skywalker, mother to her Aunt Leia and her father Luke. It was difficult to make out her features, with the elaborate dress and makeup she wore, a tradition for monarchs of the peaceful planet which had not faded through the ages.

"Your highness," Qui-Gon announced, bowing his head upon Panaka ending his briefing. "We have almost reached the designated meeting point. As always we will continue to serve and protect you until you are safely transitioned to the Senate Guard."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." She replied, formally, stoically. "We would not have made it this far without your aid."

"Thank you for your kind words, your highness."

It was a brief report, over far too quickly as Qui-Gon excused himself and them, retiring them to their shared communal room to pack their few possessions in preparation for debarking. Rey felt a little easily identified with her backpack and the quarterstaff in her hand, only Anakin had as much as she did.

It took half an hour for the ship to receive the clearance needed to dock and it was a very politically charged affair. The landing ramp lowered. The Queen, her Handmaidens and a few of her personal security led the procession out onto the main landing bay, the Jedi and by extension Rey herself followed in their wake.

A dozen blue robed Senate Guardsmen stood at attention, force-pikes leaning against their shoulders as a small entourage of smartly dressed men and women stood in the centre of the platform, awaiting the arrival of the Queen and her entourage. The man in the lead, an elderly man dressed in sweeping robes, well manicured with a head of well kept dark hair turning white, was Senator Palpatine.

Or as Rey knew him.

Sheev Palpatine, current Senator of Naboo, secret Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, and future Galactic Emperor of the Galactic Empire. The individual who sent the galaxy to a path of darkness and tyranny under the guise of safety and security. The man who would massacre the Jedi, reform the Republic, slaughter untold innocents and start a conflict which would last, on and off, for the next half century or more.

This was the man who would start it all.

it took everything she had not to reach for the hilt of her lightsaber, and move to gut him. It was a move which Vos recognised as he subtly raised a hand for her to stop. Rey had already gained control of her emotions, but offered the Knight a brief nod of thanks all the same. Every Jedi here knew the names of those responsible for the future, but only Vos understood her memories as she did, being the one who delved into them.

Palpatine introduced the Queen to the man beside him, roughly about the same age dressed in simpler yet slightly grander robes, his hair was stark white in comparison to his black eyebrows. Finis Valorum, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, bowed his head with the proper political decorum, words were exchanged, ending when the Senator showed the Queen and her entourage of handmaidens, guards and a single over-his-head Gungan to the awaiting transport at the other end of the platform.

Qui-Gon choose that moment to step forward, gaining the Chancellors attention. "I must speak with the Jedi Council. The situation has become far more complicated."

If that wasn't the understatement of the day, then Rey didn't know what was.

* * *

That girl.

Palpatine eyed her for a long moment, careful not to let his tight control over the Force slip as he gently probed her presence. Yes, the signature he was feeling, had been feeling over the last several days was emanating from her. Her presence in the Force was odd, not unnatural but out of place, vibrant and yet elusive.

"I must relay to you how concerned everybody here is over the present situation, rest assured we will do all we can to make sure this injustice does not go unanswered." He continued, deciding to ignore the child for the moment. He would learn more about her with time, and if she was a threat... well, there were many ways to eliminate such threats quietly. "I have called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern." The Queen responded, politely and diplomatically.

Palpatine smiled amicably, his every minute movement emanated the visage of a concerned man worrying for his people but at the same time plotting and preparing his next step in the high stakes grand game of power he was playing.

"There is still a question of procedure, but I am sure we can overcome it with the current situation." He continued, leading his guests away from the platform, the Chancellor and the Jedi.

The Queen was young, naive, easily manipulated into playing her role. He would nudge her into declaring a vote of no confidence against that aging fool Valorum. From there he would ascend to the highest civil rank in the Republic, riding a wave of sympathy for the people of Naboo's plight and become Supreme Chancellor. From there it would take perhaps another decade, maybe two, and the thousand year old vengeance of the Sith would be realised and the Jedi would be broken at their feet, their beloved Republic morphed and corrupted.

Everything was going as he had foreseen.

Almost everything.

The issue with the _Scimitar_ was the one hole in his plan, the one stress point which threatened to unravel all of his preparations. There was no evidence of him being a Sith, but there were files within its systems, proof of his more unsavoury activities with the Trade Federation, a paper trail which could lead back to him and Maul let it slip through his fingers.

Still his apprentice was determined to rectify this mistake, and he would. Lord Maul was a simple being, an agent of chaos, but once he had been set upon a path he would not relent until his mission was accomplished and his enemies broken corpses were at his feet.

That left a question. Who stole the ship?

Palpatine's guess was that the ship had been stolen by an opportunistic group of thieves, mercenaries perhaps or smugglers. Either way the fact that they managed to break through the vessels internal security was impressive, but they would never break the encryption on the files. There were only a handful of places they could go in the galaxy to decipher the language he had encoded them in.

He shook his head, removing the thoughts from his mind. He could do nothing about the _Scimitar_ , and his best agent was on its trail. Yes. He would focus on his machinations here and now. He would manipulate the Queen into a vote of no confidence, and begin the final stages of his Orders revenge.

All would go according to plan.

He had foreseen it.

* * *

Anakin was left with the Naboo for now. It was a formality she had been told, as the Jedi had no knowledge of his existence yet and no one may enter the Temple but Jedi and those who had permission from the High Council. Rey knew he would be safe with the Naboo. The handmaidens were all fond of him, as was the young Queen. More so Palpatine had no knowledge of his existence yet, so he should be safe.

The Supreme Chancellor, upon hearing Qui-Gon's brief toned down report on the status of Naboo, arranged transport for the small group of Jedi to their Temple. Rey had seen images of the Jedi Temple, yet seeing images on a holoscreen or datapad was nothing compared to seeing the structure in person. It was huge, towering nearly a kilometre above the surrounding rooftops of the surrounding District, a huge central spire surrounded by four smaller towers rose up before her as if trying to touch the cloudy skies above.

So this was the centre of the Jedi's world. This was where generations of Jedi stretching back millennia came to live, teach and train. This was where the Jedi High Council was based, where the expansive library used to, did, stand. It was a grand structure, mighty and powerful, almost reminding her of an ancient fortress.

"Easy." Qui-Gon chided lightly. "It's always overwhelming the first time, but you'll get used to it."

Rey wasn't sure about that.

The ship circled the temple, as if taunting them before hovering into one of many hanger bays in the structures upper levels. Rey was stunned by what she saw within. The hanger was quite large, its decking covered by small ships and vessels of many different shapes and sizes, the most common being swept winged _Whitecloak_ Interceptorsand dagger shaped _Delta-6 Sprites_. She could make out people in and around them, all Jedi she felt.

She had never seen so many Jedi in one place.

The ship landed on a stretch of empty floor and the small group of Jedi disembarked before it rose up and hovered back towards the exit. Now Rey was no longer hovering over the hanger, seeing the Jedi as small robed figures, but standing right in the centre of them. There must have been at least thirty to forty Jedi, running maintenance on the starships, chatting in small groups or moving to another destination together.

Obi-Wan looked around, more at ease than she had ever seen him as he stretched. "It's so good to be home."

Qui-Gon eyed his apprentice, a smile of agreement slowly forming, even Vos seemed more at ease and less tense now that he was within the hallowed halls of what he considered home. Rey was barely listening, looking around the spacious hanger, at the surrounding ships and the Jedi who were maintaining them. It was almost overwhelming for Rey, bringing equal parts trepidation and excitement.

The Jedi Master placed a hand on her shoulder, and Rey just managed to subdue the urge to jump. "I need to contact several high ranking members of the High Council, until then my apprentice will act as your guide. Obi-Wan, make sure to escort her to our quarters."

The four of them walked across the hanger, passing a cavernous archway and entered the Temple proper. Rey hesitated a brief moment, foot on the threshold, a last lingering doubt funnelling through her mind that she was actually here, that this was the Jedi Temple she had heard so much about before once again strengthening her resolve and taking that important and necessary step.

The outside of the temple had been breathtaking, and as she followed the Jedi into the inner sanctum she found herself not disappointed with the inside. The interior of the temple was massive, long corridors leading to a cavernous open space held up by huge sweeping pillars and surrounding by wide, majestic mezzanines. Jedi moved about, dozens of them which she could see, either alone or in small groups.

Rey could only do everything in her power to stop herself from gapping like an idiot at what she was seeing. It was huge, it was amazing, it was majestic and mysterious and so overwhelming she found it hard to breath. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Quinlan stopped when he noticed that she had not moved, all three hesitating before the younger of the three sighed and stepped forward.

He nudged her shoulder, offering an amused smile. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb if you keep gaping like that. Stick close to us."

She nodded wordlessly, ears burning as she closed her mouth with an audible click and followed behind the three Jedi. For a brief moment she felt envy that they could walk through across this grand mezzanine and not stare at the vast open planned chamber to her right, pass by huge exquisitely carved statues of marble without stopping in awe. The more she remained the more silly she felt.

Qui-Gon parted company with the rest of them at an intersection, nodding goodbye to them and offering a comforting squeeze to her shoulder before turning and walking into the distance, robes flowing behind him. Obi-Wan tapped her shoulder and motioned her to follow him, which she did, Knight Vos gave her a slightly aggravated look as she passed him by before shaking his head and following.

Obi-Wan led her along mezzanines, through corridors and up a large turbolift. They passed small groups of younglings as they rushed to their next class, Knights and their Padawans, Masters talking about a menagerie of things from idle gossip to important galactic business. Soon they were on the upper levels of the temple, through corridors and halls more sparsely populated than the grand chambers below.

"Living quarters," Obi-Wan explained when she asked. "It's the middle of the day so it's usually quiet around this time. Jedi are either out on missions, training Padawans, teaching younglings or doing whatever they do when they have time to themselves."

Obi-Wan stopped before a door which he opened with a wave of his hand and stepped through, absently motioning them to follow.

Rey hesitated for a moment, only entering when Vos sighed and gave her a soft yet firm push. She stumbled into the antechamber between the corridor and what she guessed was Obi-Wan's apartment, throwing a half hearted glare the Knights way who shrugged in response as he stepped through, the door closing behind him with a quiet hiss.

They stepped into a sizable room, which doubled as a sitting room and kitchen. It was sparsely decorated, with a single table surrounded by three chairs and a sofa. A kitchenette was situated on the far wall. Obi-Wan was there, rummaging through cupboards. Two doors were situated on the opposite wall, which Rey guessed led to their individual bedrooms.

Rey looked down at the stone floor, unsure of what to do with herself. Vos sighed, "Take a seat, Rey. We may have to wait for a time."

She nodded, walking to the sofa and sitting down, hands on her knees as she looked around. A worn but well kept mug full of steaming Caff was presented to her. Rey threw a thankful look at Obi-Wan as she took the mug in her hands, revelling in the warmth before blowing on the dark surface, drawing ripples.

"So, what's Master Jinn going to do?" Rey asked, trying to find some way to fill the silence.

"He'll probably go straight to the Grand Master," Obi-Wan replied, handing Vos a mug and taking a seat with his own. "At this time of the day, if not in an emergency council meeting, he'll be meditating in his personal quarters."

Rey blinked.

Vos answered her question before she could even ask it. "Eldest, wisest and most powerful Jedi in the Order he may be, but when it comes to routine there's no one more predictable."

There was no emergency council meeting taking place. Qui-Gon knew this not long after he left his fellow Jedi's side to search for the Grand Master.

He heard a ruckus at the entrance to the training rooms, and peered in to see a small crowd of Padawans and Knights assembled around the main stage, cheering and whooping as two men duelled, movements fast and lightsabers blurring as they engaged each other in a flurry of perfectly choreographed combat. It didn't take long for him to recognise the two combatants as Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Come on or we'll miss it." A feminine voice urged and he turned his head to see a young woman bedecked in Youngling robes zip passed him and into the chamber, almost as quick as a flash.

"Zule, wait up!" Another young girl, this one a Zabrak, whined as she tried to keep up.

"Don't be a baby Kass, we're almost there!"

"No running in the halls!"

Kass skidded to a halt, looking at the source of the order with eyes widening to dinner plates. She would have stayed there too had Zule not rushed back, grabbed her friends hand and continued running into the training chamber. "Sorry Master, no time!"

"No ti... get back here!"

Jinn chuckled as he inclined his head, seeing a scowling heart shaped face framed by thick white tendrils. He recognised her straight away, a highly intuitive up and coming Master who was also something of a stickler for the rules. "Master Gallia."

Her scowl morphed into a slightly surprised smile when she finally noticed him, returning his bow. "Master Jinn, welcome back."

"Thank you." He replied, turning back to the duel. "I take it the council is not in session."

She snorted in response, "Hardly, with those two showboating for the Padawans. I swear every time they do this it causes a riot from the younglings."

"What's wrong with a little showing off, Master Gallia." Shaak Ti asked as she came up beside them, arms laden with datapads the same as Adi. Behind the Togruta Master was their Padawans, blond haired Siri Tachi and Ti's Apprentice Fe Sun, talking and giggling together in hushed tones. "It certainly spices up the usually boring training drills, doesn't it?"

"That's not the point Master Ti." Gallia huffed. "Those drills are important, especially in this day and age. They will be placed in life or death situations and they must be ready."

"I agree," the elegant Shaak Ti replied, smiling softly. "But at the end of the day they are also children, so let them be children as well. Masters Windu and Mundi know this, hence why they are putting on such a show."

"I suppose." Gallia allowed, just as another small flurry of younglings rushed passed them, laughing and pointing. "Hey, no running in the halls!"

Qui-Gon shook his head, turning to Master Ti and waiting for her laughter to subside. "Do you know where Master Yoda is?"

She took on a thoughtful look. "I think he's teaching the Hawkbat clan, isn't he?"

"That was three hours ago, Master." Siri Tachi piped up, flicking a strand of blonde hair from her blue eyes.

"Isn't he meditating around this time?" Fe Sun added helpfully.

Now he remembered. Eldest and most powerful Jedi in the Order Yoda may be but he was also amongst the most predictable when it came to day to day schedules. He thanked the four Jedi and turned away from the spectacle. A sudden explosion of cheers told him the latest match was over, but he didn't return to see who. The rivalry between Mundi and Windu would continue for many years to come.

Soon he reached the turbolifts and took one to the Councils private quarters, a floor dedicated to the living space of the Jedi High Council, close to the central meeting chamber where they would conduct business. The area was deserted, with only a duo of armoured Guardians standing to attention, bored out of their minds if Qui-Gon's careful nudging with the Force told him anything.

Finally he came to Yoda's personal quarters, and wrapped on the door with his knuckles. There was a moment of silence, and Jinn considered repeating the motion only to be stopped by the Grand Masters croaking voice. "Enter, you may."

Qui-Gon squared his shoulders, waved the door open with his hand and stepped through. The room was dark, shutters closed across the windows, only letting the slightest traces of light through. Yoda sat on a stool, legs crossed, ears drooped, eyes closed and aging brow furrowed as he meditated. Qui-Gon took the only other stool across from the Grand Master and waited, knowing better than to show any impatience.

Finally Yoda opened his eyes, observing him with a grim hum. "Qui-Gon, returned alone you have not."

He should be surprised, but then again he knew this being well enough to know his incredible precognition. Chances are he was aware of Rey's presence already, but like him could not pinpoint the source which was her presence. "Yes, Master."

"A presence I sense," He murmured. "Sensed it for some time I have, elusive it has been but closer it feels."

"The presence is a young woman. We found her on Tatooine after our escape from Naboo." Jinn explained, choosing his words."The Trade Federation-"

"Speak of the crisis on Naboo later we shall, once the Council is assembled." Yoda interjected softly, but firmly. "Happened, something has. Or wait until your debriefing, you would."

"Yes Master."

"What has changed, Master Jinn?"

"This girl, Rey, is from the future." Qui-Gon surmised, seeing the elderly Masters brow rise. He would not skip around the topic, or try to sugar-coat it with diplomatic words. Yoda had little patience for such things. "Her last name is Skywalker, granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker, a boy with incredible potential I found on Tatooine. She says she has come from the future to warn us of a great evil."

"Believe her, you do."

"Yes." He replied. "At first I was... shall we say, unconvinced, but she volunteered for a mind meld with Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos, and he corroborated her story. The girl is from the future, sixty five years in the future to be roughly exact, and she asked to meet with the head of the Jedi Order directly. Both she and Knight Vos should be safely within my apartment, under the care of my Padawan."

Yoda hummed.

"There is more." Qui-Gon reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a datapad, Rey's datapad, which she gave to him soon after the mind meld. She had unlocked it for him and showed him things which further strengthened her argument. "This is her personal datapad, considerably more advanced than anything you would find within the Republic. On it is a huge amount of information including history files, starship designs, galactic data and news information from her timeline. I had an astromech droid called R2-D2 sift through the information and he surmised that it was too well detailed to be a forgery."

Yoda was still for a long moment, eyes open but not seeing, then he reached out with a wrinkled three digit hand and called his gimmer stick to him, he hopped from his stool onto the floor and with a wave of his hand activated his personal hover-chair, which beeped to life in the corner of his chamber. "Take me to her, you shall."

Qui-Gon rose to his feet, bowing his head. "Yes, Master."

* * *

The mood within the apartment was tense.

Quinlan Vos could not sit, could not stay still, could not find a comfortable place. It wasn't the apartment itself which was the problem, he and Aayla shared similar accommodation, right down to the worn but well kept furniture. No it was his mind trying to sift through the mass of information which was making him fidget.

What she had allowed him to see, it wasn't a lie or a delusion. It was the truth, and it was terrifying. He still saw the images, of a galaxy at war, planets in flames, people dying, blood flowing, screams and blaster fire and explosions assaulted his mind. It took days for him to sort through the foreign images, make a rough timeline and make sense of what he had seen.

he saw images, faces he knew, faces he cherished as friends and family. These faces changed from their usual smiles and laughter to horror and death, cut down by lightsaber blade and blaster bolt. He looked at Rey, who was nervous but little else. It must be different for her, who read through all of this on history files, not knowing the people who died, but for Vos it felt like his worst nightmare made real.

Obi-Wan had been the only one who tried to break to monotony, sitting beside the young woman and trying to engage her in conversation, asking if there was anything she needed or if there was anything she wanted to know. Rey seemed barely able to answer him, a ball of jittery nerves within the Force, terrified and afraid of what was going to happen next, even when there were Jedi around her who believed her.

The door opened and Master Jinn entered, followed by a tiny diminutive figure which could only be the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Yoda watched as the Jedi all rose, offering him greetings as he scanned the faces and settled on Rey. "Know you, I do not."

"No, Master." Rey confirmed.

"Introduce yourself, you must."

"Ah, yes." She replied, bowing her head low. "I am Rey Skywalker, Jedi Knight, daughter of Luke Skywalker and granddaughter to Anakin Skywalker."

"From the future, you are?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Hmm," Yoda hummed thoughtfully as he looked around. "Take this at face value, I cannot. Evidence, I will need."

Her face pinched, fear spiking, but she nodded.

"With all due respect Master," Quinlan found himself saying, gaining their attention. "I have already performed a mind meld with the girl, and I can corroborate her story. If you are thinking about putting her through that again I strongly advice against it."

"Above suspicion, she must be." Yoda explained, hobbling further into the room. "Impossible, her story is, yet real it appears to be. Understand your fears I do, but know I must."

"I understand, Master." Rey nodded, offering a shaky smile. "If required I will volunteer again."

Yoda nodded, "Good, good. Privacy we will need, follow you shall. Master Jinn, your room we will use."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon nodded.

Quinlan's brow furrowed. He trusted Yoda, but the girl had already been through the technique once, barely a few days ago, and it was advisable that she not be put through it again so soon. It wasn't proven, but he was sure her mind had not fully recovered from his own dive into her subconscious. There was a chance it could shatter her mind, and it was not something he wanted on his conscience.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he turned to see Obi-Wan giving him a searching look. "Master Yoda knows what he is doing, trust in him."

Vos nodded, though he was still unsure. "Yes."

Yoda climbed onto one of the chairs, and with his gimmer stick advised her to sit on the bed. Rey complied, just realising to her chagrin that she was in a room alone with Master Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order and her father's last teacher.

Rey felt nervous and anxious under his scrutinising gaze, knowing that if there was anyone she needed to convince it was this deceptively frail creature before her. A decision was made, that she would tell him everything, and she meant everything. Even if it meant that Anakin would never become a Jedi, that Luke and Leia and by extension herself would never be born. If it saved the countless lives lost in the next half century then she would shoulder that responsibility.

Yoda saw through her in a heartbeat, "Speak to me now, you will."

"Yes, Master."

"Introduce yourself again, I think, yes?"

She nodded and began, "My name is Rey Skywalker, daughter of Luke and Mara-Jade Skywalker. I was trained by my father when I found him on the Jedi Temple of Anch-To three years ago, and have only just completed my training as a Jedi Knight."

"Hmm," Yoda frowned, brows creased as he thought. "Unknown these names are to me."

"I am not surprised Master, because you have not met my father yet." Rey replied, seeing the Jedi Master survey her thoughtfully. "This is where it starts to get a little weird. I am from the future, sixty two years into the future to be exact. In my future the Jedi Order is destroyed, the Republic is reformed into a Galactic Empire, and at the head of this will be two individuals who identify themselves as Sith Lords. There is a war, a long bloody war which takes so many lives, and we win against the Sith but we also lose so much. In my time there are only two known Jedi left in existence, my father, trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi and then by you, and me."

Yoda's eyes widened noticeably, and she could feel his apprehension in the Force. She continued on regardless. "I came here well aware that you would not believe me. I mean why should you? You do not know me or my parents, at least not yet, and if I succeed here you may never know them but I am prepared for that, I know that my actions here may mean the end of me before I ever take my first breath but I...I-"

A gnarled green hand of three digits settled on her crunched up fists and she looked up with a start to see Yoda standing before her, a soft smile on his features as her vision blurred. Rey only realised then that she had been crying, and hastily used her free hand to wipe the tears away, embarrassed and frightened.

"I'm sorry." She apologised with a hiccup.

"Calm yourself, you must." Yoda offered softly, reassuringly. "A heavy burden you have, feel shame you should not."

She could do little more than nod. Did he mean he understood and believed her story? Or did he consider her some poor mad soul? She didn't know which side he took, but knew that she needed to convince him above all others that what she was saying was truth and not delusions. "Master, do you know the same mindreading technique as Knight Vos, where you delve into a person's subconscious and see their memories."

"Know of this, I do." Yoda nodded, frowning. "Dangerous, it is."

"Master Vos explained it to me already." Rey agreed, "Which is why I give you permission to use it on me. I know that you may consider me crazy but I have to convince you above all others. The Republic has been infiltrated by the Sith, and they are so close to achieving their goal in wiping out the Jedi and morphing the Republic into a twisted, nightmarish vision of their dominance. I need to convince you."

"Prepared for this, are you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Then sit with me, you shall."

Rey did so without hesitation, feeling his gnarled hands grasp her cheeks and opening her eyes to look into Yoda's ageless brown orbs, full of compassion before he closed them and lowered his head.

"Brave, you are. Careful, I will be."

Rey did not reply, as she felt a powerful presence enter her thoughts. Yoda saw everything Master Vos had seen and more, his eyes were at once everywhere and nowhere, taking in information like a sponge to water.

He saw everything, every piece of information she had learned from her father. He saw a list of events dating from when Anakin Skywalker was found on Tatooine, to the outbreak of the Clone Wars and his marriage to Padme Amidala to the end of the Clone Wars, and also the end of the Republic and the rise of Darth Vader, decades of the Sith's control leading to civil war and bloodshed, then peace and war again. He saw Darth Vader redeemed in the very halls of the Second Death Star before his own death. He saw an attempt by her father to train a new generation of Jedi and that generation being remorselessly destroyed. He saw the galaxy ripped apart and put back together again, again and again.

Within moments the Jedi Master released her from the technique and his own grip, stumbling back as he took in everything she had shown him, eyes closed, brow creased and long ears twitching. Rey swayed, eyes glassy and drooping as the fatigue once again threatened to consume her. She nearly fell but stopped herself with a hand on the soft fabric of the bed, blinking repeatedly and shaking her head.

"Believe you, I do." Yoda reached up to massage his temple, opening his eyes and looking upon her in a new light. "This child, Skywalker, progeny of his you are."

She could only nod, for his voice felt far away, echoing.

Yoda nodded, grimly. "Believe you I do but rush in, we cannot. Evidence we will need, to convince the Republic and the Senate."

"What," Rey scowled at how hard it seemed to be to formulate words. "What about my grandfather? What will you do now?"

Yoda, remembering her fears before, gave her a smile. "Patience with us, will you be? Become a Jedi, young Skywalker will, and careful we will be. Have fear, you should not."

A brief smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes and inclined her head, "Yes, Master."

"Rest you must, mm?" Yoda chastised, using the Force to nudge her onto the bed. "Tired you are. A healer I will send."

"My friends," She just managed, taking a breath. "My friends are still..."

Images of two men and a droid flashed through his mind. "Welcome them, we shall."

"Thank... you." She managed before closing her eyes.

Yoda waited until her breathing evened out before hobbling towards the exit and opening the door with a wave of his gnarled hand. The three Jedi were waiting for him in the living room, all looking at him with concern. The Grand Master nodded to them, offering a small smile. "Successful, the mind meld has been. Greatly fatigued she is. Rest she will need."

The three Jedi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Master Vos." Yoda called, seeing the young Knight raise his head. "Seen her memories, you have?"

He nodded, "Yes Master."

Yoda hummed, tapping his walking stick against the tiled floor as he thought. "Then remain by her side you will. Important the two of you are."

Vos nodded, "Yes Master, but my apprentice is still-"

"With young Skywalkers friends she is, safe she will be." Yoda knew this from the girls own memories, of strong and noble friends which she had kept. "Once they arrive be their guardians, the four of you will."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Quinlan intoned.

Yoda considered for a moment. "Call for a meeting of the council, we must. Short, time is."

"I agree, Master."Qui-Gon concurred grimly. "However we cannot afford to go in rashly, mind melds will be enough for us but not enough to convince the Republic at large. We will need solid evidence and the support of the Judiciary and the Courts."

"Agree, I do." Yoda responded, humming thoughtfully. "Act rashly, and turn against us the Republic will. Arrest a Senator without cause, they will see."

It was true. They couldn't just barge into the Senators office, accuse him of being a Sith and arrest him. Without evidence to support their actions the Jedi would be seen as targeting a wholly innocent man in a witch hunt, and in this time, when they were the only thread keeping the Republic from plunging into total chaos that was something they could not afford to do. They needed the support of the Judiciary, and they needed the support of the Courts. Hence they needed solid, tangible evidence that Sheev Palpatine was Darth Sidious.

"Yes, but we may have little choice but to act rashly," Vos exclaimed lightly but emotionally. "Palpatine has already called for an emergency session of the Senate, and he will manipulate the Queen into declaring a vote of no confidence against the Chancellor. From there he will sweep to victory thanks to the plight of the Naboo. I have seen it in her memories as have you, Master. He comes to power, and many Jedi will die."

Yoda hummed low in his throat, eyes tightly shut and gimmer stick tapping lightly against the tiled floor as he tried to think of a solution. They had lost so many over the last ten years, too many, and each death weighed on him, for all of them were children once in his eyes, younglings who he had taught since they had learned to walk. What was worse Rey's memories told him countless more would die, in fire and blood. The screams of many thousands tore through him as he flashed through her mind.

The old creature sighed, a heavy sound. "Missing something, we are. Something simple, something which ties all of this together. Find this we must, or lost we will be."

Just then Qui-Gon's comlink beeped and with a muttered apology he took it from his robe and thumbed it on. "Yes."

 _"Master Jinn, this is control."_ a young, nervous voice replied. _"We have a ship of unknown make and origin hovering outside the temple boundaries. They are giving us your clearance codes and asking for permission to land."_

Qui-Gon shared a look with his fellow Jedi. "Did they give names?"

 _"Yes, Master. The first to introduce herself was Padawan Aayla Secura, voice recognition confirms, and the others have identified themselves as Poe Dameron, Finn and a droid known as BB-8. We have not granted entrance yet because we need a Masters clearance to allow non-Jedi into the temple."_

"They have clearance," Qui-Gon answered, seeing the look of relief on Quinlan's face. "Master Yoda will see to that. Settle them down in hanger six. We will be down momentarily."

 _"Yes Master, off course."_

Qui-Gon thumbed off the comlink before turning to the other Jedi, smiling despite the tense atmosphere. "It seems they made good time."

* * *

 _I apologise for the long wait folks. Truth be told I had this chapter mostly sorted out a few weeks ago but I'm hitting a bit of a stumbling block on future chapters, which I hope I am just starting to sort out now. It will still be a few weeks to a month before regular updates resume, but I decided to give you guys an Easter present to let you know I haven't disappeared._

 _I have managed to book the Easter week off for the first time in half a decade, so hopefully I should be able to sit down and sort through the mess the next few chapters have become. Wish me luck._

 _A reply to kuci94. Thank you for the review. It was a very interesting read, but I think you're jumping the gun on the few things. I've barely introduced Palpatine, so I don't think there's enough evidence in this story to categorise him as a 'moustache twirling cartoon villain'. That being said it is something I want to avoid. Made me think of Dick Dastardly for some reason, laughed at that one. As to the Hutt's currency, I just went on the movies currency. Don't worry I found it stupid too. Aayla's little brush with the dark side happened after Episode 1 I think, not sure, but I think. Watto struck me as pretty dumb, who would bet everything on a race, even if the guy was unbeaten?_

 _Thanks to everyone else for the reviews as well, always puts a smile on my face._

 _Happy Easter everybody!_


	10. Reunion & Gambit

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Reunion & Gambit**_

Poe peered at the masses of data, frowning and then scowling and finally a hairsbreadth away from smashing the screen with his bare hands. BB-8 warbled with worry at his side, raising his spherical body so that his dome shaped head became visible. The pilot, calming down at the sight of his partner, placed a hand on his head and offered a wan smile.

"Yeah, buddy. I know." His words seemed to have little effect on the droid.

"When was the last time you slept, man?"

Poe turned a half-hearted glare at his friend as he approached. "I managed a few hours while you two were asleep."

The former Stormtrooper turned a questioning look at BB-8, whose dome shaped head turned left and right. "Liar."

The pilot sighed, "Traitor."

"Whoa, easy there." Finn chastised as he came up to his friends side. "Turn it down a little or you'll wake the princess."

He spared a glance at the back of the cockpit, to see Aayla fast asleep on one of the chairs, a thermal blanket thrown over her which she unconsciously wrapped around herself when she tossed and turned. None of them had the heart to wake her. That was the first truly deep sleep she had since coming aboard the ship, so edgy was she that any sleep she gained was only in small bursts of an hour or more.

Poe sighed, reaching up with his hands to push back his hair. "Yeah, sorry."

"No worries," Finn shrugged, leaning against the pilots chair and peering at the masses of information flashing across the screen. "You able to read that stuff now?"

"Nope," Poe replied, leaning back. "It's still the same useless gibberish as when we started."

His friend made a face, "Then why are you still freaking out over it?"

"Because this information is different from the rest," Poe shook his head. "The ships computer won't talk to B about it, said it was spreadsheets and numbers and wouldn't elaborate further. It's behind the toughest encryption algorithms I've seen on this ship, and believe me some of that stuff was beyond military grade."

Finn raised an eyebrow at that. "B should be able to crack it though, right?"

The little droid moaned glumly.

"Does that answer your question?" Poe asked, stretching.

Finn blinked, eyes widening. "No way, B can't crack it? You're telling me that R2's student in all ways splicer and hacker can't crack this?"

"That's about it, yeah." Poe grumbled as he rubbed his face with his right hand. "Force me, I need a cigarette."

"How?" Finn exclaimed as he knelt beside the droid. "The little guy can crack anything."

"Because it's in a machine language he can't translate." Poe replied. "Someone doesn't want any wandering eyes to see these files, which just makes me and B want to break into them all the more. He's running diagnostics and translations now, so hopefully he should be able to piece the needed information together to crack the codes."

"We're getting close to Coruscant," Finn pointed out. "And the Jedi are going to want to look through this ship considering its the personal transport of a Sith Lord and all."

"Doesn't mean we have to give them the ship in the end." Poe countered, patting the computer console. "I like this ship, and once they clear out its databanks I think I'll be keeping it. I'll consider it the fee for bringing one of their own back."

Finn snorted, "As if you'd stoop that low just for a ship."

Poe considered for a moment. "Rey wouldn't forgive me for that anytime soon."

"Neither would you." Poe added, throwing a thumbs up BB-8's way who returned it with an extended welder and a flickering flame.

Poe sighed, "Yeah, neither would I. Besides have you ever known me to leave a potential damsel in distress?"

"That is a terrible stereotype."

"Bite me."

"Besides I doubt Aayla would be a damsel in distress." The former Stormtrooper looked at the sleeping Jedi . "Kind of reminds me of Rey a little, and both of them are just not the type."

"...True."

Low alarm claxons beeped and the cockpit's lighting turned from dark to bloody red. Poe scowled over the unreadable script before turning to BB-8 in time to see the droid translating the ships main computers information. Across from them Aayla stirred, blinking sleepily before looking around in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" She asked drowsily.

"Looks like we've arrived at our destination." Poe replied.

Finn turned to her and smiled, "Sleep well princess?"

Aayla gave the former Stormtrooper a piercing look, most likely at the term _princess_ , before sighing. "Yes, thank you."

Poe called for them to take their seats and strap in as he placed his hand on the hyperdrive lever and pulled the throttle back. The long lines of flashing by stars turned back into their usual pinpricks, and a large sphere riddled with miniscule lights appeared in their path. Finn, Poe and BB-8 could do little more than stare at the planet, a world which to them seemed like a dream within a dream, a world which was once the centre of the Republic only to be turned into a twisted nightmarish substitute by the Empire.

This was Coruscant before the fall.

"Beautiful." Poe couldn't help but whisper.

"Yeah," Finn agreed breathlessly.

Aayla couldn't help smile at their awe, "Welcome to Coruscant."

Neither could respond, not for a time. Poe took a deep breath before shutting off the hyperdrive entirely and pushing forward the sublight throttle slowly, using the codes Qui-Gon had given them to bypass the long lanes of starships waiting to pierce orbit. They passed huge space stations, ranging from relics which had orbited the planet for millennia to newer sleeker designs, all a cacophony of life and light.

They saw it even as they broke through the atmosphere, a huge structure towering over all others around it.

Aayla's relief became clear the closer they got to the temple. The closer her home came the more she relaxed, the more she sagged into her chair, the more she looked young and scared and tired until she saw the great spires of her home with her own eyes. Finn picked up the speaker for the comlink and reached it out to her, smiling at her tired bewilderment.

"I think it'll be best if you speak to them, princess."

"Stop calling me princess," She snapped, snatching the comlink.

Words were exchanged, a few minutes of waiting and finally clearance was given for them to land in docking bay six. Aayla guided Poe to the opening and the pilot did the rest, hovering the ship into the bay, bypassing the haphazard array of parked starships and landed her smoothly on an empty space midway in. The moment the landing struts touched down on the decking he turned off the thrusters, listening as the whine of the engines died away leaving silence.

The three of them unbuckled and took the turbolift two at a time to the main floor, all of them in silent agreement that Aayla would take the lead. Finn stepped up to the landing ramps main controls and looked back at his friends.

"Well, ready?"

"To meet a legion of Jedi?" Poe asked bemusedly. "Sure, why not."

Finn shook his head and hit the button. The landing ramp descended with a whine of servomotors and hisses of steam, revealing a huge cavernous hanger bay littered with small starships, high pillars ascended to the ceiling from steel decking. Waiting for them a few meters away from the landing ramp was a small force of men and women wearing brown robes.

Jedi.

There were about half a dozen of them, flanked by two men bedecked in brown and white robes, hoods covering their heads and elegant white masks with golden markings covering their faces. Like their brown robed counterparts they wore lightsaber blades attached to intricate brown utility belts, double-bladed ones by their length.

Aayla led the way and was the first to step onto the temple grounds. She was immediately scooped up in a fierce hug by a grizzled man with shoulder length thick black hair, stubble covered chin and a yellow line running along his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. The girl hugged him just as fiercely in return.

"You alright?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, smiling.

The man released her, both looking sheepishly as the assembled Knights and Masters crowding around them, many she knew. The other Jedi waited until the heartfelt reunion ended, then smiled and greeted her in turn. Finn, Poe and BB-8 used the lull to disembark from the stolen starship and wait.

"The guy trying to crush her spine is her Master, Quinlan Vos." Finn whispered to his friends as they waited. "The guy with greying hair is Qui-Gon Jinn, younger guy beside him is his Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The rest I don't know."

"You mean that kid is _the_ Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Poe asked in a hushed whisper, not being obvious.

"Yeah." Finn replied as the group parted to allow a small shuffling form through. The former Stormtroopers eyes widened marginally. "Oh Force me."

Poe followed his friends gaze, and couldn't help his own widening orbs. There, hobbling ahead of the small group was the most legendary Jedi ever known, tiny, barely reaching up to the knees of everyone present bar BB-8 and yet he was the most powerful being there. "Holy shit."

"That's Yoda." Finn hissed.

"I know." Poe muttered in astonishment. Not even decades of the Empires well placed propaganda concerning the Jedi could sully the name of the last Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Stories of his heroics and deeds were spread by word of mouth when it was forbidden to speak his name. "We should be prepared for this shouldn't we?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not."

"Me either."

Yoda seemed to notice their stupefied stares and chose to ignore them as he approached Quinlan and Aayla, stopping and looking up at the pair with wizened and relieved eyes. "Padawan."

"Master Yoda." She replied, kneeling down to his height as he took her slender cerulean hands in his ancient gnarled fingers.

"Describe words cannot. Relief I feel. Return to us safely, you have." He rasped, sharing her smile.

"Thank you Master," She replied, deeply touched. "It is good to be home."

The old creature smiled, patting her hand before beckoning her to rise, turning his ancient gaze upon them. "And your allies, these are."

"Yes," She nodded. "This is Poe Damaron, Finn and BB-8. I would not be standing here if not for them."

"Hmm," Yoda hummed as he studied the three of them, Poe and Finn made a rather pathetic attempt at bowing, even B lowered his head a little. "In your debt, we are. Thank you we must, for helping one of us home."

"It was no problem, Master Yoda." Poe replied.

"Friends of Rey, you are."

"Is she alright?" Finn asked.

"Resting, she is."

"Can we see her?" Poe asked.

Yoda closed his eyes, leathery skin crinkling. "Take you to her, we will. Master Vos, Padawan Secura, debriefed by the Council with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi you will be."

"By the council directly?" Aayla asked, surprised.

"Off course Master." Quinlan replied, nudging his apprentice to remind her not to forget decorum. "We will be waiting."

Yoda nodded to them, "Rest your Padawan needs, Master Vos."

"Yes, Master."

Yoda then turned to Poe, Finn and BB-8, beckoning them to follow. "Come, come, follow you must?"

"Before we do," Poe intervened before the group could disperse. "It might be a good idea to place this ship in lockdown and see about translating the data."

"Why is that?" Master Jinn asked.

Poe's face morphed into a grin. "Because I have a feeling we stole this thing from a Sith Lord."

The silence which followed was deafening. Master Jinn was the one to break it. "The same one who attacked us, you think?"

"I believe so, our Jedi friend here admitted that she had never felt anyone like him in the Force." Poe replied.

"This is true, Masters." Aayla confirmed. "He was closing in on us before we were able to escape, and I have never felt anyone so encroached in the dark side as him."

Yoda hummed, unreadable before he turned to the Jedi present. "Under constant watch, this ship will be. Summon the Seekers, we will."

* * *

"Impossible."

Maul stood on the highest tower, but even this height brought him little more than eye level with the ground level of the Jedi Temple whose spires towered over him. He had been here before, watching when the Yinchoori stormed the Temples defences last year, but he had never thought he would be on this same perch again, not until their revenge was close at hand.

He looked down at the screen of his datapad, silently willing the scroll of information to be false but knowing that was not the case. The tracking device was still active, still proclaiming the location of the _Scimitar_ to him as clearly as it possibly could.

The Sith Lord looked back at the huge cavernous monstrosity which was the Jedi Temple, teeth grinding together as he glared murderously at the structure. "It is impossible."

The Jedi had the ship, but did they know the information it contained?

That was the question, wasn't it? He doubted the Jedi who stole the ship knew its true value, by the communications traffic he had eavesdropped on before he left Tatooine one of the assailants involved in the murder of Jabba the Hutt had wielded a lightsaber. Were they the same culprits who took his ship?

He deposited his datapad back into his robes and fished out his comlink, thumbing the device on and holding it to his lips. He knew that he would regret reporting his progress to his master. The device thrummed a few times before a pop signified that the call had been answered and his masters voice, rasping and impatient, assaulted his ears.

 _"You are lucky my business is complete Lord Maul, report."_

"I have located the position of the _Scimitar._ " Maul replied, swallowing down his fear.

 _"Well? Where is it?"_ His Master snapped.

"It is within the Jedi Temple, sire."

There was a long, drawn out pause, and the silence only served to unnerve the Sith further. His master was known for bursts of anger, but he was truly dangerous when he was silent. _"You will infiltrate the temple, and if you cannot take back the Scimitar then you must destroy it and the information it contains."_

Maul paused for a moment, "Yes, Master."

 _"This is your one and only chance to rectify your mistake Lord Maul."_ Sidious continued over the line. _"I shall leave it to your imagination. What will happen should you fail."_

The words stung, but they were meant too. "Understood, Master."

He thumbed off the comlink, and took a deep breath, feeling something pulsating with his chest and not understanding fully what it was. It was not fear he felt, no, nothing as simple as fear. Then what was it? Nervousness, no. Euphoria, yes, now he was getting somewhere. It felt like a drug, a dangerous addictive drug which he had been fighting with ever since he had been chosen to be his Masters apprentice.

Maul couldn't help the smile which flashed across his tattooed features. It was excitement, a bone chilling, highly addictive excitement born of both fear and anxiety. A chance to prove who was better in this game of cat and mouse. Could he infiltrate the largest and most secure Temple the Jedi possessed, take back or destroy the ship which could spell the end of the Sith and escape again? Could he succeed.

His smile morphed into a monstrous grin.

Let the test begin.

* * *

A hooded figure stood over her. Rey looked up, eyes wide, fear gripping her chest. Her own weapon thrown well out of her reach. The hooded figure cackled, brought the crimson bladed lightsaber up over its head and then down with a flash.

Rey awoke with a gasp, eyes wide and a fresh sheen of sweat on her brow as she pressed a hand against her chest to try and still her rapidly beating heart. The nightmare had been so different, so lucid and real. It took her a long moment of lost befuddlement to realise that she was lying in a darkened room in the middle of the Jedi Temple.

It took her a few more precious seconds to realise she wasn't alone. Two faces she would recognise anywhere were at her bedside, speaking but without sound. It took her a moment to force herself to calm down, deep inhales and exhales of breath as she willed the ringing in her ears to subside. Only after a long moment of this did she begin to recognise their voices over the din, but they were far away.

"Rey?"

"You alright?"

"Rey!"

Everything felt wrong, everything felt foggy and far away. She knew that she should know these men, that she knew their faces but for a long time she could not place their names. The man bedecked in Mandalorian armour grabbed her shoulder and gave her a soft shake. A close look at his face, dark skin, deep eyes full of worry. Finn. This was Finn. The man across from him. All stubble and dark curly hair with the first signs of going grey. Poe. Poe Damaron.

"Finn," She whispered through half lidded glassy eyes, just hearing her own voice as raspy, weak and more than a little slurred. "Poe?"

Finn smothered her in a hug when she uttered their names, a hand which was Poe's wrapped around her arm and squeezed. It took a few precious moments for her to gather the strength to hug her friend back, and when Finn released her she was wrapped in Poe's strong arms in another tight embrace.

it was only then that she remembered. These were her friends. These were two men she had lived with, ate, drank, fought and protected for the last three years. How could she have possibly forgotten their faces? When had she last seen them? In a city in the middle of a desert. Tatooine. Poe had gone and gotten himself captured, and Finn had flown off to help him.

Why hadn't she gone too?

"Rey," Poe's voice was clearer now, his dark eyes piercing and mouth morphing into a worried frown. "Can you hear us?"

She tried and failed to nod, head feeling like an extremely heavy lead weight. Why did she feel like this? Oh yes, now she remembered. She had allowed not one but two Jedi to delve into her memories, a mind meld technique only a select few knew about, no wonder she felt so fatigued and poorly. Still, the fact that she was awake and beginning to remember meant that she had taken the whole ordeal rather well.

"Not sure if she can hear us." Finn's voice rolled over her.

"Yoda did warn us she wouldn't be very lucid." Poe replied, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Can you hear us, Rey?"

This time she managed a nod in response, not trusting her own voice.

"Do you recognise us?" Finn asked, fervently.

Another nod, followed by sighs of relief by both men.

"Good, he didn't turn her into a vegetable." Finn sagged into his chair in relief.

"What would you have done if he had?" Poe asked.

"Shot him."

"You would have shot Yoda?"

A scoff, "Please as if you wouldn't have done the same!"

A pause from the pilot, "You got me there."

Rey couldn't help the tired giggle which hissed through her teeth. "You two... are impossible."

The expressions on both men softened upon seeing her laugh. It was only then that she noticed a dome shaped head peer from the side of the bed, constantly lowering and rising with a worried beep. Rey smiled as she pated BB-8's head fondly. "I'm alright little guy, how could I forget you?"

"The one person she remembers right away." Finn snarked.

The little droids squeaks echoed through the small room, much to the amusement of those within. Yet still Rey looked so tired, unable to keep her eyes at least half open. Poe placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back onto the bed, smiling softly. "Go back to sleep Rey. We'll be here when you wake up."

She blinked, "But."

"Back to sleep. We'll be here. I promise." Finn added, smiling.

She nodded, already feeling sleep winning her battle to remain awake. "You better... promise."

"We do." Poe smirked.

"We'll be here." Finn added.

BB-8's beeps in the affirmative were the last thing she heard before the darkness took her again.

"Tired, she is." Yoda muttered as he entered the room, ignoring the guarded looks of Finn and Poe as he made his way onto the bed so he could see her clearly. "A burden we have placed upon her."

"Will she awake?" Finn asked.

"Strong she is," Yoda replied, eyeing her intently. "Jedi, she is. Pull through this, she will."

* * *

it was unusual, to say the least.

These thoughts purveyed the mind of Mace Windu as he travelled across the long walkways, mezzanines and tubolifts towards the residential chambers, friend and fellow Council member Ki-Adi-Mundi flanking his right hand side as he walked. The two of them shared a look as they were both summoned by a nervous Padawan and told to report to the personal chamber of Master Jinn by Yoda himself.

The second they entered they found that they were not the only ones summoned to the maverick Jedi Masters chambers. Plo Koon was already there, seated on one of the worn chairs with his clawed hands clutched together on front of him thoughtfully. Windu's former apprentice Depa Billaba also sat on another of the vacant chairs, hands on the arms and eyes closed as she meditated, only opening when he entered and giving him a greeting.

Mace went straight to his old apprentice. "Do you know why Master Yoda has summoned us here, Depa?"

The woman shook her head, "I am afraid I will be no help there, Master Windu."

Koon looked to Qui-Gon Jinn then, standing alongside his apprentice, for though the humans efforts were considered unorthodox at best and heretical at worst he was still a proud Jedi, proven loyal to the Order and trustworthy of the most basic codes. "What can you tell us, Master Jinn?"

The elder Master shook his head. "Such words need to be left to Master Yoda. It is he who has called all of you here, so it is not my place to say."

The four Masters hesitated for a moment before falling back into silence, waiting until Yoda himself advised them on what he wanted them to know. It did not escape them that they were all members of the Jedi High Council, nor that they were permanent members of the institution, which meant that whatever the Grand Master wished to speak to them about was considered extremely important.

One of the bedroom doors opened with a quiet hiss and Yoda entered the main chamber, flanked by two humans Mace did not know. Yoda looked at the four of them quietly, humming and nodding to himself before he clambered up onto the only free chair in the room, waving off any offer of help from the two humans who entered the chamber with him.

"Thank you for coming, I do." Yoda declared as he made himself comfortable in the oversized armchair. "Wondering you are why I brought you here, hmm?"

Mace closed his eyes and sighed, "Would you stop with the mystical gimmick Master. We all are wondering why you have summoned us so if you would just get down to business we would be most grateful."

Yoda scowled at him, no malice in it at all. "Wonder I do, why I made you second Master."

Mace's only reply was a shake of his head.

A quiet scoff of acknowledgement left Yoda's lips before he straightened himself to his full non-threatening height. "Very well, met someone today I have. A young woman, a Jedi named Rey Skywalker. From the future she is. Warned me of a great calamity she did. One which if we do not face soon, dire consequences will follow."

"You cannot be serious." Mundi asked, startled.

"Serious of this, I am." Yoda replied gravely.

"Why?"

"Because showed me her mind she did, without prompting and without hesitation." Yoda answered, looking at each of them with piercing eyes. "Returned, the Sith have. Deep, their claws have dug and quick we must be."

"Impossible." Koon countered, raising his hands. "The Sith have been extinct for over a millennia."

"I do not believe the Sith would not return without at least some warning, Master." Billapa added thoughtfully.

"Ah, hard to see the dark side is, hmm?" Yoda countered.

Mundi was thoughtful, hands clasped together and eyes closed in deep concentration. "Forgive me for asking Master, but is there any evidence this person is from the future?"

Yoda nodded, "Allowed into her mind, I was. Convinced of the truth I am."

"Impossible." Mundi countered, shaking his head. "The mind meld technique is highly dangerous even for one such as yourself to utilise Master."

"Against an unwilling subject, yes." The Grand Master replied. "But with a willing participant, no."

Mace looked at the Grand Master with a piercing gaze, searching, assessing and met with impassive eyes which held no doubt. Finally he sighed, deep in thought until he spoke. "You are sure, Master?"

"I am." Yoda nodded.

"Then I will believe you." Mace acknowledged.

"As will I." Plo Koon added. "You have never led us astray, and I see little that changes that. If you believe what you have seen then it will be truth."

"I am sorry Master, but I find it hard to believe still."Billipa allowed.

"See past your doubts Master Billipa, look to what I speak off with the Force." Yoda consoled. "Understand your caution I do, felt as such I did. The evidence brought before me is compelling, beyond doubt it is."

The woman still seemed troubled, then closed her eyes and concentrated. The Force thrummed around those who could feel it, and finally she opened her eyes. "You are certain this is the truth, Master. I will trust your judgement on this."

Yoda smiled softly at the woman, bowing his head."Humbled at your loyalty. Unworthy of it I am."

"You have to admit that what we have heard is certainly questionable, Master." Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out. "Perhaps if another Master were to confirm-"

"Confirmed it already has," Yoda cut him off calmly but firmly. "Knight Vos has used the technique as well, and further usage on the girl will be dangerous at best."

"We can also offer evidence," the one dressed in Mandalorian armour spoke at last. "We have datapads with as complete a history between now and our time as we can possible give. With your leave we can give it to you."

The four Masters looked at the man as if for the first time, eyes only averting when the other human flanking Yoda cleared his throat. "I can confirm the information. With your permission we will be more than happy to supply this for inspection."

"And you are?" Windu asked.

"I'm sorry for remaining quiet." The man replied, bowing awkwardly. "My name is Poe Damaron. I am a friend of the Jedi whose trustworthiness you are questioning."

"And I am Finn, just Finn." The armoured human replied. "The four of us came from our time to yours together, so if you need another person to mind meld with I will volunteer. My knowledge of past history isn't as good as Rey's, but my memories of my time are crystal clear."

"You said four of you?" Depa asked, eyeing them intently.

BB-8 chose that moment to announce his presence, rolling past his friends and by Yoda's side.

"Astonishing." Koon muttered as he surveyed the droid, and he wasn't alone. The other three also watched with more than a little healthy curiosity. "You are certainly something I have never seen before."

Poe smiled. "If you have some of your techs look over B here I think you'll find that he's considerably more advanced than your average Astromech droid."

B chortled in agreement.

"Very well," Mace allowed. "Please, tell us everything you know."

They did just that. Poe and Finn told them of what they knew, corroborated by Yoda himself when disbelief seemed imminent. They told them of the rise of the Empire, the abolition of the Republic and the purges against the Jedi and their allies, of two decades under the Empire's and the Sith's rule before the peoples of the galaxy rose up against them. They told them all they dared, all that Yoda and Vos could confirm.

Then they explained what would happen over the next few months. The identity of the Sith Lord as Darth Sidious, currently imbedded within the Republic as the influential Senator Palpatine from Naboo. That he had been slowly and surely building support through a number of strategies in the Senate for many years, support which he would use when he convinced the Queen of the Naboo to declare a no confidence vote against Valorum, who had seen several attempts on his leadership over the last few years. He would sweep to victory as the next Supreme Chancellor, publicly uniting the Republic while secretly ripping it apart.

The current Supreme Chancellor was in a weakened position, many were dissatisfied with the current inaction of the Senate and held him responsible. If a vote of no confidence came he would not have the support to stop it.

"It is tomorrow, yes?" Billipa asked.

"It is." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"We have to stop it, call for a postponement."

"The Naboo won't stand for it, not with the current situation." Mundi shook his head. "Then there is the Trade Federation. If the postponement goes through they will use whatever dealings they could to make sure it never makes it to the Senate again, strengthening their own claim of a legal blockade in the process."

"It would be a political nightmare." Koon nodded.

"Then we step in, side publicly with the Naboo." Mundi ventured thoughtfully. "Surely we still have some clout in the Senate?"

"We do, but not enough." Windu allowed. "If we back her publicly it will strengthen a call for an investigation instead of a senatorial committee, but we won't be able to guarantee the safety of our ambassadors especially after what happened the last time. Many senators will point this out."

"Can't we use that?" Billipa asked. "The Trade Federation attacked a Judiciary transport in their own hanger, and tried to kill two Jedi in the process. Master Jinn may be something of a maverick but he is still a man of strong moral code and character. They must take that into account."

"Your words are too kind, Master Billipa." Jinn allowed, he and Obi-Wan bowing.

"Use that, we can." Yoda nodded thoughtfully.

"But not immediately." Koon pointed out.

"What if the Queen called on individual members of the Republic for help, instead of the Senate as a whole?" The Jedi all turned to Poe, eyeing him intently. The pilot had been thinking out loud, all knew it by his widening eyes. "I apologise for interrupting."

Yoda was thoughtful for a moment, then a small, almost embarrassed smile crossed his withered features. "Interesting, continue yes?"

Poe hesitated for a moment, before straightening. "You are all thinking of the Republic as one single entity, but in reality it is a supranational state whose members enjoy considerable freedoms. What if instead of the Queen calling for help from the senate she called for independent members for help instead?"

"Impossible." Mundi shook his head. "It has just never been done. The Senate was founded as a united voice of the Republic. To call upon individual members is unheard of."

"Indeed, and who would even agree to side with the Naboo against the likes of the Trade Federation. They are a trading conglomerate stretching across countless worlds with influence in many governments." Billipa added. "There are no member states willing to suffer the economic backlash."

"You would think," Poe continued, smiling as an idea based on his own readings entered his mind. "But there were many powerful planets which were outraged by the Trade Federations blockade of the Naboo, planets who have been on the receiving end of their ire for many years. All they will need is a push and they will act."

"Like Corellia," Finn said suddenly before any of the Jedi could ask, eyes widening as he remembered. "Corellia is a major shipbuilding hub which has been suffering from Federation tariffs for decades. The Federation has never been able to stop them because they have many allies of their own."

"Then there's Kuat, a planet where trade is so important that their leadership is made of prominent trading families. They have also been suffering from competition and backroom dealings from the Federation, lost several major contracts because of it if I remember." Poe continued. "Other planets who have suffered similarly include Dac, and the Empress Teta System in the Deep Core. What do these worlds have in common?"

"Major independent trading hubs, shipbuilding hubs." Mace pondered, frowning.

"No loyalty to the Federation." Billipa added.

Plo Koon saw it first. "Huge Planetary Defence Forces. They basically provide defence and security to surrounding sectors in place of the Judiciary."

"They are the main reason why the likes of the Trade Federation and the Techno Union have not been able to expand beyond the Mid-Rim and the Colonies into the Core and the Outer-RIm." Billipa finished. "Corellia, Kuat and Teta have dominated trade in the Core regions since the founding of the Republic, and Dac is so powerful that it can influence other trading worlds in the Outer-Rim. Corellia and Kuat especially have just signed trade agreements with the Naboo since the tariff bills were passed."

Dameron smiled, leaning forward. "You're getting it faster than I thought. So if the Queen asked for aide from independent systems instead of the Senate I am sure that the likes of Kuat and Corellia will respond. It is even considered legal, the first amendment of the articles of the Republic proclaim that independent member states can protect themselves as well as each other against an invading force. They never stopped to consider if that invading force was also a member of the Republic because they never thought one member world would invade another. That same amendment also protects the sovereignty of member worlds."

"It makes the Federations blockade and invasion of Naboo illegal by default." Windu allowed. "We will need to check over this information, make sure it is airtight."

Yoda hummed, silent until now. "Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. Go to the Naboo you will. Inform the Queen of our plan, request that she follows it and not reveal it to her senator. On her side the Jedi are, and trust in us she must. return with young Skywalker, you will."

"Yes, Master," Both Master and apprentice responded, bowing.

"Knight Vos, we will contact. Be guides, he and his apprentice will." Yoda turned to Poe and Finn, watching them imploringly. "Follow their instructions, you must."

"Yes, Master." They both replied.

"Master Koon, remain with them for now, you will. Master Mundi, summon Knight Vos and Padawan Secura."

"Yes Master." The two council members intoned, bowing their heads.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and it was Master Windu who noticed. "There is another Skywalker?"

"From the future she is, did I not say?" Yoda asked, amused. "Brought with the Naboo. Strong in the Force, he is."

"How strong, Master?" Billipa asked.

"His Midichlorian count is larger than any Jedi in the records, even Master Yoda's." Qui-Gon interjected.

The Council members in the room looked amongst themselves, frowning, contemplating. Yoda broke the silence, "Bring him before the council, you shall."

Qui-Gon bowed. "Yes, Master."

* * *

 _It turns out that my week off has given me enough time to get some chapters rolling. I am now a comfortable three chapters ahead so disregard my last note. The chapters will once again be updated on Friday, if I fall behind again I will let you know._

 _Wow, I'm now over the two hundred review mark. Thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. When I first started writing it I had no idea it would get the attention it actually has, nor did I think that I would get this far. It is amazing what happens when you have a lot of people providing positive or constructive feedback._

 _As always leave a review. If anyone feels that I am going too fast or doing something unrealistic let me know. I kind of used my own imagination for the plan the Jedi are concocting. I just looked at the Republic and thought, from my own readings, that it sounded like a supranational body, and member worlds would be able to have considerable freedoms in their own internal governance so long as they follow a strict set of rules. Also, for a young state, other members have the right to defend themselves and fellow member worlds should they be attacked by an outside force._

 _This is just my opinion as to what the Republic might actually be. It doesn't sound like a centralised group of states like the USA, but more like the EU in that its members have the internal freedom to govern themselves. It explains why some planets are Republics, while others are monarchies or run by conglomerates._

 _Anyway I'll end this large authors note here._

 _Peace!_


	11. Preparations

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Preparations**_

They moved the ship deep below the temple, into a series of dimly lit catacombs supported by multiple thick pillars. They were now within the foundations of the Jedi Temple, a place few knew off existed and less knew where it was.

Yoda frowned as he surveyed the black hulled vessel, slowly encircling it while not allowing it to leave his sight. Standing by the lowered rampway were Masters Windu and Koon, talking quietly to each other while a half dozen Technicians and Librarians set to work within the craft. Leading them was Jedi Master Jocasta Nu, ancient archivist and protector of the vast library which was one of the prides of the Order.

"You feel it?"

Yoda turned his gaze back to Windu. "I do, yes."

The ship may no longer be in the presence of its owner but his presence lingered, permeating the air with a heavy miasma of malice and hatred. Yoda felt it the moment he was present to see it land in the hanger, but now that there was no distraction he felt it keenly.

"It feels... wrong." Windu muttered, scowling as he tried to explain what he was feeling through the Force. "It feels diseased, like a sickness lies upon it."

Yoda nodded, thoughtful as he hobbled to the hull and placed a gnarled hand on the smooth black surface, closing his eyes and concentrating. The Force pulsed, heavy and cumbersome, full of hatred, malice and a cruel vindictive pleasure at inflicting pain and suffering. He heard screams echoing through his mind, people captured and tortured to death within this vessel with no hope of escape.

"Masters."

The voice broke Yoda's concentration, forcing him to look into the ancient visage of Master Nu, the woman looked a little paler than usual, and he was certain she felt the same sense of wrongness they were feeling. She wasn't alone. Yoda had seen this in the face of the younger Knights who had accompanied her.

There were hushed, anxious whispers, from every Jedi who entered that ship. Two of them had just walked out shivering, whispering to each other that it felt like they were being watched but they didn't know from who or where.

"What is it, Master Nu?" Windu asked.

"I have asked for a protocol droid to be sent down here with every known language in the archives." She reported, clasping her hands behind her back to straighten her frame. "I believe I know what the language is, but I dare not speak until I have solid evidence."

"What is your hypothesis?" Mace asked, frowning.

"It's an impossible notion." Jocasta shook her head. "Just the thoughts of a senile old woman."

"No evidence I have seen, of senility in you." Yoda smiled softly.

"You are too kind, Master Yoda." The Librarian sighed, thoughtful for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. "Very well. I am not one hundred percent sure of this but I recognise several of the symbols and glyphs from the ancient ruins of Korriban and Ziost."

Windu scowled thoughtfully, recognition slowly dawning as he remembered those names. Those planets had a lot of history as being dominion worlds of multiple Sith Empires. Korriban was the original home world of the now extinct Sith species, and also the location of vast graveyards of ancient and terrible Sith Lords. Ziost was an adoptive home world and capital of the Sith, earning the moniker _Gateway to the Empire_ well before the time of anyone still alive.

"See, sounds impossible doesn't it. I mean no one has spoken the language of the Sith in millennia. It is a dead language." Yoda and Windu exchanged a glance, one which the old Librarian picked up on immediately. She may not be a current member but Jocasta Nu had once sat on the Jedi High Council, only giving up her seat a few years prior. "Unless you know something that I don't, Masters."

"Correct, your hypothesis may be."

The old woman blinked.

It was then that Koon walked up to him, "Masters. I believe it would be best to place guards around the ship, do you agree?"

"Yes, I believe so." Mace nodded, Yoda humming in agreement. "Six guards in groups of two in eight hour shifts, will that be acceptable?"

Plo Koon nodded.

"You expect danger, here?" Nu asked, delicate brow rising nearly to her hairline.

"Chances, we cannot afford to take." Yoda responded grimly.

"I take it this ship contains documents of great importance but also considerable danger?" Nu asked, frowning.

"Hmm, indeed." Yoda nodded. "Your discretion, we ask."

"You have it. If we announce to the temple that we have just come into command of a starship like this we will have unnecessary alarm." The old Librarian agreed. "How important is the information here?"

"It could mean the survival of the Jedi Order." Koon answered.

She frowned, "Lofty then."

"Very." Windu agreed, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry we can't give you anymore to go on."

"I understand." Nu nodded."Leave it to me."

* * *

Obi-Wan smoothed his new robes, glad for the change of clothes and shower before he and his Master were sent on this new assignment. The turbolift thrummed all around him, glass walls showing a quickly elevating view of the Senatorial district. All around them were masses of high rise skyscrapers and streams of speeder traffic, all under the monolithic shadow of the Galactic Senate in the distance.

Qui-Gon eyed his fidgeting apprentice quietly and patiently, to which Obi-Wan was grateful. He would rather not be on the receiving end of a lecture at the moment, not with all of the worrying news coming to light. He was still getting used to the idea that the young Jedi he had met on Tatooine was a time traveller from a dark future. It was like something out of a futuristic dystopian science fiction novel except according to his friend and the most respected Jedi of the Order it was real.

"Calm yourself Obi-Wan." His Master placated. "Just let me do all the talking."

"Yes, Master." He managed.

The turbolift slowed and stopped, the doors opened revealing a long winding corridor which the two Jedi followed with sure steps. Qui-Gon took the lead, his apprentice following behind him as they followed the path towards the diplomatic apartments which housed the Naboo. They were called apartments, but in Obi-Wan's experience they were large complexes of three floors and many rooms.

Two members of Naboo security, dressed impeccably in their brown and pale blue uniforms greeted them and relayed their request for a meeting with the Queen. They were granted entrance immediately, walking through another corridor and out into an open space. Two more members of security were standing to attention, offering them nods of acknowledgement as they passed.

They ascended stairs, passing diplomatic staff, security personnel, handmaidens and aides along the way. Finally they reached the Queens personal chambers, doors opening with a mechanical whine as the two security guards bid them to enter.

The Queen sat on a small chair. The last touches of her personal regalia of elegant robes and face paint being applied. Four handmaidens flocked around her, applying the finishing touches before being shoed away. They bowed to the Jedi as they entered which they returned. Obi-Wan recognised Sabe, Eirtae and Rabe amongst the young robed women.

"Master Jedi," The Queen greeted cordially. "I admit I was surprised by your request for an audience."

"We apologise for any inconvenience caused, your highness." Qui-Gon allowed. "However we feel that at this time our guidance may serve you well."

"I see." She allowed, rising from her chair with a rustle of heavy robes. "What council do you bring."

"If we may speak in private." Jinn asked, inclining his head.

"Leave us." The Queen ordered and the handmaidens obeyed, bowing before the Jedi again before filing out of the room.

"I thank you for your trust, your highness."

The Queen eyed him carefully. "We have little time. I have a meeting with several of my diplomats later this evening."

"Off course," Qui-Gon placated before looking around. "I take it this room is secure from any unwanted ears?"

"It was swept for listening devices barely an hour ago." the Queen answered. "My Guard Captain was adamant in that regard."

"Smart man." Qui-Gon allowed.

"So, what is it you wish to discuss?"

"It is concerning the emergency session of the Senate." Jinn began, taking the offered seat. Obi-Wan remained standing, continuing to flank his Masters side.

"You are not the first to meet with me regarding this." The Queen replied, stoic, calm, face set in stone and almost impossible to read. "And I will repeat what I have stated to them. I will not ask for a postponement of this summit. If I do the chances are great that we will not be able to call for another one."

"I understand your highness." Jinn wrapped his robes around himself. "That is not why I am here. The Jedi are aware that you will not stand for any delay concerning the events on Naboo."

"Then why are you here?" She asked bluntly.

Qui-Gon offered a bemused smile. "Not much for formalities?"

"I have had to deal with formalities since I landed, Master Jedi." The Queen replied, before sighing heavily. "I apologise. It has been a very long day."

"I understand," Jinn allowed. "Rest assured your highness I am not here to try and dictate what you can and cannot do, nor am I here to be the purveyor of ill news. I have come with a message from the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, promising our support to you and the Naboo during this time."

That got her attention. There was the briefest crack in her emotionless mask. Her eyes widened slightly, glistening and her dark painted lips curled upwards in the briefest beginnings of a relieved smile. It was swiftly covered by the impassive mask of the Queen again, and not the terrified fourteen year old girl looking for help but finding no one on this vast world willing to give it.

It did her a great deal of respect when she spoke again, voice under control. "Continue, please."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We would ask that you postpone while we begin our own investigation, but are aware of the gravity of the situation and know that it is just not possible. Myself and my Padawan will accompany you when you attend the emergency session, with your permission off course."

"Forgive me, but why would the Jedi break their neutrality now?" The Queen asked.

"We feel that this business between the Naboo and the Trade Federation is being manipulated in the shadows by another organisation. One looking to use the crisis for their own ends, and those ends will be harmful to the Republic as a whole." Jinn explained. "Therefore the Jedi will stand with the Naboo, and we will bring our own grievances concerning the situation forward."

"Your own grievances?"

"You are aware that myself and my apprentice were sent as ambassadors." He asked, and she nodded. "Soon after we arrived the Federation destroyed our Judiciary transport, killing the crew, and then tried to kill us with poison gas. The droids they sent later were not meant to see to our safety."

She just managed to resist the urge to gulp. "I see."

"Our Orders investigation will continue apace, but we will need time. You are aware that the chances of you gaining support from the Senate to end the invasion are remote. I am guessing that your Senator has brokered the idea of declaring a vote of no confidence against the Chancellor."

"He has, but I will not use it unless I feel it is absolutely necessary." The Queen allowed.

"There is another way."

"Such as?"

"Request aide from the member worlds of the Republic directly through the Senate." Qui-Gon watched as the young girl blinked. "If your attempt to gain support from the Senate fails request aide from individual members."

"I am not interested in starting a galactic war, Master Jedi."

"That is not our intention."

"Then please share with me your intention."

"The Jedi will declare that they are willing to send a new diplomatic effort to Naboo, but because of what happened on our last attempt we worry for the safety of our ambassadors. You then request independent member worlds to volunteer ships as an escort for yourself and us upon your return." Qui-Gon explained. "Our contingent will land on Naboo directly instead of the Trade Federations flagship under the protection of the independent fleet and see to it that the Federation end its occupation. We are currently looking through the original constitution of the Republic and are sure we can bring it into force."

The Queen had been thoughtful throughout, listening raptly and once again, for the briefest of moments her mask of stone cracked before being ruthlessly replaced. "It sounds... possible, Masters."

"One condition, your highness." Qui-Gon continued. "Our knowledge of this organisation is not complete, so we ask that you not ask for guidance amongst your current diplomatic staff here on Coruscant. Our initial reports lead us to believe that several high ranking officials within the Senate are, at the very least, under suspicion. For this plan to succeed depends on as few people knowing of it as possible."

She was hesitant. "You cannot mean my own Senator, surely?"

Qui-Gon's response was grim. "Until we know otherwise everyone involved in this crisis is under suspicion."

"This groups influence has reached that far?"

"That is our fear."Qui-Gon replied honestly. "We feel that this incident may be the key needed to flush them out, bring them into the open. They are expecting this crisis to engulf the entire Republic and will use the chaos that will follow. At this point the Jedi are looking to reduce the damage as much as we can, while also bringing your own crisis to a peaceful conclusion."

The young woman hesitated for a brief moment, then nodded. "Very well. I will consider your proposal."

That was as good as they were going to get, it would seem. Qui-Gon could feel her hope as well as her indecision in the Force, and knew that pressing her would only make her more suspicious. The Jedi had helped her get this far, and she was grateful, but she was still young and in many ways well over her head.

"One last appeal before we depart, your highness." Qui-Gon said suddenly. "We request that young Anakin Skywalker return to the temple with us, so his assessment can begin."

She was hesitant for a long moment. "Yes, of course. Would it be possible if we say goodbye to him. My Handmaidens have become quite fond of him."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Of course, your highness."

* * *

"I was right." Nu muttered to herself, eyes wide in disbelief as she scanned the throngs of flashing data. "But it is impossible."

She was not alone in the ships cockpit. The protocol droid was standing beside the pilots chair she was sitting in, plugged into the main computer system and translating the information within. Crowded around the high backed chair were Jedi Masters Plo Koon, Mace Windu and the diminutive form of Grand Master Yoda, watching and waiting.

Finally Yoda spoke, breaking the tense silence. "A breakthrough, you have made?"

"Y-yes, Master." The old librarian replied, shaking herself out of her shocked silence. "But I am unsure if you would believe me."

"Go on." The tiny creature implored.

"It... it is remarkable." Jocasta managed after another long moment of stunned silence. "But the data CT-16 has translated thus far confirms my original prognosis. This encoding is indeed a language, Sith language. I am unsure which dialect it is but from the runes and glyphs I have had translated so far it is either a slightly altered form of Massassi or Ziostian."

Silence reigned, only broken when Mace turned with a sigh, hand massaging his temple. "So she was right. They have returned."

Koon cupped his breather mask thoughtfully. "It would certainly appear so."

"But this is impossible." Nu continued, sagging into the chair and watching as the script continued to be translated. "The Sith language is a dead language. It has not been spoken let alone written since the True Sith Sects were defeated. It has been a dead language for over two millennia. Not even the Brotherhood of Darkness's New Sith Empire of a millennia ago spoke it so how can is just reappear now?"

"Because the Sith have returned, Master Nu." Mace Windu intoned, barely believing it himself. "We have recently received a warning that the Sith may not have been as extinct as we had originally believed."

"But that cannot be. The Sith have been extinct for nearly a thousand years." Nu whispered. "It is simply impossible that they remained in the shadows, unfound, for a millennia."

"Sadly they seem to have done just that." Koon added. "And it gets worse. According to our sources they have infiltrated quite thoroughly into the very political infrastructure of the Republic, and our evidence may very well be within these databanks."

She seemed to be frozen in place, unmoving for several heartbeats, and then when her fellow Master feared that the news may have been too much for her she took a deep breath and raised her head, glaring at the still flashing computer screens. "I understand. It will be done, Masters. I will translate this data and send it to you the moment I am certain, I promise."

"Aware of this, we are." Yoda assured softly, smiling at the elderly human fondly. "Trust in you, we do."

* * *

Rey awoke suddenly, sitting up and immediately regretting it as a wave of dizziness and nausea slammed into her. She groaned, hands reaching up to rub her face before settling herself into a brief healing trance to dispel the vertigo. When she opened her eyes again the room had at least stopped spinning.

The room was dark, the shutters closed. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust, seeing a sparsely decorated space whose furniture included the simple bed she was lying in, a desk and chair, mechanical doors which could only be a wardrobe and drawers lined the far wall. On the chair was a small pile of neatly folded clothes. Her lightsaber, blaster and utility belt were on the otherwise clean desk and leaning against the side was her backpack and quarterstaff.

She could hear voices beyond the door, familiar voices.

She swivelled around and placed her bare feet on cool tile, taking a moment to get used to the cold before rising to stand. Another wave of vertigo struck her, which she managed to dispel with the aid of the Force, taking a few tentative steps after to make sure it did not return.

Rey moved to the table, taking her utility belt and latching it around her waist before holstering her blaster and clipping her lightsaber hilt into place. Feeling not so naked anymore she walked to the door, which opened for her with a soft hiss. Bright light blinded her for a moment, making her squint and raise her hand to shield her eyes.

Relief flooded her when she saw who was in the main room. Poe and Finn rose from their chairs, conversation from before suddenly forgotten. BB-8 rolled forward, beeping excitedly. Rey found that she couldn't speak, even when they closed the distance and enveloped her in a series of embraces, first was Poe as he was closer, and then Finn nearly crushed her and finally B who nudged against her leg looking to be petted.

She did not disappoint him.

"The young lady is awake at last." Master Vos was rising to his feet, clean shaven and wearing clean clothes. A young, attractive Twi'lek woman rose with him, also dressed in temple robes. "It is a relief to see that you have recovered, Knight Skywalker."

"Master Vos," she greeted, returning his bow. "No one is more relieved than me."

"That is up for debate." He quipped, flashing a slightly dishevelled look at her friends before turning to the fourth sentient in the room. "This is my Padawan, Aayla Secura."

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person." Aayla bowed.

Rey once again returned the bow. "Likewise. It is good to see that you are safe and well. My friends weren't too much trouble I hope."

"They were no trouble at all." The Padawan replied, flashing a nervous smile. "A little overprotective."

"Join the club."

"The Jedi High Council is scheduled to meet in the next few hours." Quinlan explained as she took a chair, waving away the boys who hovered over her worriedly. "The three of you will be making an appearance, alongside myself, Aayla, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

"How long was I out for?" Rey asked.

"About four hours, give or take." Poe answered as he took a seat, Finn falling onto a sofa while Aayla sat beside him with considerably more dignity. They weren't wearing their usual attire, Rey noticed. Both were wearing a white tunic, tan pants and knee high black boots with no noticeable weapons. The pilots garb and Mandalorian battle armour was nowhere to be seen.

"You recovered faster than most," Quinlan assured, being the last to sit. "How are you feeling. Any side effects?"

Rey shrugged, "Nausea, dizziness... nothing a little meditation trance couldn't handle."

Quinlan nodded. "We have moved the starship your friends came in to the lower levels, and it is currently being examined by the seekers. Your friends and my apprentice appear to have stolen the ship of the very being who attacked us on Tatooine."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be the first time they managed to pull that off." Rey managed dryly. "Trouble seems to follow them like the plague."

"I resent that," Finn grumbled. "It's not like we actively go _looking_ for trouble."

"More like trouble goes actively looking for us." Poe retorted, grinning at his friends glare.

Vos shook his head. "I don't doubt it. Hopefully there will be something on that ship we can use against the Sith, and a plan is forming to try and head off Palpatines plans for the emergency summit tomorrow. It is a long shot but hopefully it will buy us time."

Rey nodded, flashing a worried look Aayla's direction. The Padawan simply smiled. "I am fully aware of what is going on Knight Skywalker, please do not worry."

"Aayla figured out who we were during our little marathon around Mos Espa." Poe explained, hesitating for a moment. "Also, just to let you know... we might have killed Jabba the Hutt during our escape."

"Not might. Did. Not even a Hutt can survive a Thermal Imploder." Finn added.

"Not helping." Poe muttered.

Rey blinked at them, then sighed. "I'm guessing he was about to do something terrible?"

"Force our new friend here into slavery."

"Question answered." Rey leaned back into her chair, considering before turning to Vos. "Is _that_ going to be a problem."

The Knight shrugged, "In the short term, no. In the long term, we're not sure. It will depend on how large and influential his criminal organisation was. We're guessing that his lieutenants will soon descend into infighting over the spoils, then other criminal enterprises will try and move in and claim a share for themselves. At the least a rise in crime rates in several sectors."

"I see."

"Don't worry about that right now." Quinlan raised his hand before she could say anything else. "Worrying about what may happen is pointless. I am grateful for what you and your friends have done to rescue my apprentice and return her to us safely. There are plenty of Jedi who will feel the same. If anything happens as a result of what happened on Tatooine you will have the aid of me and Aayla."

Rey smiled. "Thank you."

Quinlan returned her smile, as did Aayla. "You will need to get yourself cleaned up before going before the council. The bathroom is through there, and a fresh change of clothes was left in the room. I suggest you use the time."

Rey blinked, looked at her clothes, stained with dirt and sweat then sniffed under her arm to the amusement of those around her and grimaced. "Good idea."

"She's been around us for too long." Poe muttered as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"To be fair she did live as a scavenger on a desert planet before running into me." Finn reminded as she came out, arms laden with the new clothes. Rey gave them a dirty look before disappearing into the bathroom, door closing audibly behind her. "She's no stranger to living in the same pair of clothes for weeks."

"How old was she when she began her training?" Aayla asked.

"Nineteen." Finn replied.

Master and Apprentice exchanged glances, eyes widening slightly. Poe frowned at them. "I take it that isn't common place?"

Quinlan nodded. "Most Jedi begin training young, many from the moment they learn to walk. It is unheard of in our time for someone to begin Jedi training from scratch that old."

"If I remember her father started his training at about the same age." Finn added thoughtfully before turning to Aayla. "How old were you when you started?"

"I was brought to the temple when I was three, basic training started when I was four." She answered truthfully. "It is unheard of in our time for someone of nineteen years old to be accepted for Jedi training. They are considered too old, too attached to their former lives to be able to give it all up and join our ranks, so we don't recruit them above a certain age."

"To become a Jedi is to become a guardian and a protector to both the Republic and what it stands for." Quinlan continued for his apprentice, hands clasped together thoughtfully. "All are taught this from a young age."

"How things changed, huh?" Finn muttered under his breath before he spoke. "I suppose her father and her were accepted because the Jedi were in such dire straits. You need to understand how bad the situation was between your time and ours. The Empires purges were terrifyingly effective. There were no Jedi left other than Yoda when her father began his training and believe me the Jedi would have been desperately welcomed amongst the Rebellion."

"What happened to us?" Aayla asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

Poe looked at her piercingly. "Do you really want to know?"

She gulped, but nodded. "Yes."

He eyed her for another moment, secretly hoping she would change her mind if he glared for long enough, but when she didn't relent he sighed. "Alright."

"Are you sure?" Finn warned. "It might be a bad idea."

"They deserve to be warned, Finn." Poe answered calmly.

"I suppose."

"Aayla, you were considered something of a hero in the war to come. You and your troops liberated many planets and saved countless lives, even in the face of Imperial propaganda you were remembered well on the planets you helped. You died thirteen years from now, when the Emperor decried Order 66. You were killed by your own troops on Felucia."

Aayla blinked, surprise and horror written all over her face. "Why?"

"The Republic created an army of Clones to combat the Separatists and their armies of droids. Darth Sidious made sure each Clone was implanted with a microchip which held orders they would be unable to decline. One was known as Order 66, an executive order declaring all Jedi enemies of the Republic, to be shot on sight." Poe explained. "Your name was cleared when the Empire was defeated. The New Republic launched a full investigation into Order 66 and all purges that followed and found the Jedi innocent. Aayla was accused of poisoning Felucia's water supply and you, Quinlan, were accused of sabotaging Republic war efforts on Kashyyyk. You managed to survive for a decade before you were found and killed on Kuat."

Vos took a deep breath, lowering his head as he thought. "Do you know what happened to my Master, his name is Tholme, and another named T'ra Saa?"

"I am sorry, we don't." Poe shook his head apologetically. "They're names may be somewhere on Rey's datapad."

"I see." Quinlan replied softly.

"Those futures may not happen." Finn spoke, tapping Aayla on the shoulder, making her smile. "Our coming here has already messed up the timeline, and so long as you are warned ahead I doubt the same thing will happen again."

"I suppose." Quinlan allowed.

"Besides if we succeed then these things will never happen. The Clone armies will never be created. The war itself would never even begin and the Sith would be defeated long before then." The former Stormtrooper said. "The future is not decided, and if we have any say it won't follow the path which brought us here, so chin up."

"I envy your optimism." Vos admitted.

"A lot of people say that." Poe chided. "Don't worry it's not your fault. He's just an eternal optimist."

"It's worked so far, hasn't it?" Finn shot back, grinning.

The doors opened, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi stepping past the threshold and offering slight bows to those within. "How is she?"

Quinlan looked up at the Jedi Master. "Awake and making herself presentable."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Good."

It took a few moments before they realised there was another person in the room, hands clutching onto the robes of the Jedi Master. Anakin Skywalker looked at the room full of people with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. "Um, hi."

All within the room greeted him in return. Aayla and Finn moved to let him sit in the middle seat of the sofa. Obi-Wan disappeared into the en-suite kitchen and returned a few moments later with a cup of orange juice, which Anakin took gratefully and started sipping as he watched the adults all around him.

"Is Rey here?" He asked.

"She'll be out in a moment, young one." Aayla answered with a smile, making Anakin blush and become very interested in his juice.

"You seem to have that effect on people." Finn chided.

"Quiet." She shot back, grumbling.

Rey chose that moment to exit the bathroom. Cleaned and dressed in a new tunic, tan pants and knee high black boots that both Finn and Poe were wearing. Quinlan rose to his feet, grabbing a mass of brown fabric with his free hand and presenting it to her. Rey blinked at the offered garment for a long moment, soon realising it was a robe.

Vos smirked. "Might as well look the part, eh?"

Rey smiled, took the article of clothing so iconic to the Jedi and put it on. Soon she looked no different from the other Jedi in the room. Qui-Gon and Quinlan checked her over, nodding to themselves in satisfaction before the Master of the two turned to those assembled. "Okay, now all we can do is wait."

Qui-Gon looked at the assembled crowd. "Alright everyone, gather around. This is what you can expect when you enter the chamber of the Council, and this is what we need to do."

* * *

"Nervous?"

He had hoped, with every fibre of his being, that no one would notice the trembling in his hands or the shaking in his entire being. One of the last people he had wanted to see him like this was the woman who had noticed. He looked up at Rey, who smiled down at him in understanding.

She had been one of the last people he had wanted to see him like this. "No, I'm just cold."

Her smiled didn't falter, but it did sadden as she once again ruffled his hair. He usually hated it when people ruffled his blonde hair, but from her he didn't mind. "You're lying."

It was a chide. There was no malice behind it, and yet Anakin flinched at the words. Rey seemed to notice this, for her ministrations stopped and instead she knelt beside him, so that their eyes met. She looked at him, examined him, straightened his clothes and tidied his hair. No one but his mother had ever done that for him before, and he felt the same sense of peace around Rey as he did her.

"Do you want a little advice?" She asked as she continued to straighten his clothes.

He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else he was so nervous.

"Don't lie to them." She started matter-of-factly. "They are twelve of the strongest Jedi in the whole Order, so do not lie to them. If they ask you a question answer it honestly. When it comes to the Jedi lying to them is usually not a good thing, but if you are honest with them, if you answer their questions honestly then it will help you and them."

"If," He started, but stopped as his mouth felt so very dry. Rey looked up at him, just finishing straightening out his clothes and under her smile he found his voice again. She was so much like his mother. "If I answer them honestly then will I be a Jedi?"

"I can't say that Anakin, but it couldn't hurt, right?" She replied "Just don't lie to them. Answer their questions truthfully and don't hold anything back no matter how embarrassing, okay?"

He hesitated, and then nodded.

"Good boy." She smiled, hand reaching up to cup his cheek. "I will be right there with you, so don't worry."

the pretty Twi'lek lady placed a hand on Rey's shoulder, winking at Anakin before speaking. "It's time."

Rey pated her hand before rising to her feet, offering Anakin a hand which he accepted. Together the group began to file out of the chamber with Master Qui-Gon in the lead.

He had never felt so nervous in his life.

The Jedi High Council Awaits.

* * *

 _Not a lot happened during this chapter. It's just sort of like a filler chapter to get things rolling. The Jedi High Council meeting and its aftermath will be added into the next chapter. The chapter is pretty much one hundred percent done, but I may add a little tweak or two before I upload it next week._

 _Thanks to cj1of4 for pointing out a little tidbit about the Naboo Crisis. I forgot that the Viceroy mentioned this in the movie. While the Blockade itself wasn't illegal the invasion was, which was why they were so adamant that the Queen sign a treaty legalizing it._

 _Answering TheBlackCatSwordsman's questions concerning when Rey will tell Anakin that she is his granddaughter? I don't have any plans in place for that yet. And the whole altering time question about how their actions may cause them to no longer exist. It has been touched upon in Rey's fears at least when Yoda scanned her mind, but otherwise I'm going to leave that unanswered as well, so as not to put major spoilers on the story. I'm sorry I know I'm not being helpful._

 _Alith Anor's question about Rey becoming the Barsen'Thor of the Jedi Order. I'll just say no on that one. Rey is good, don't get me wrong, but I think there'd be Jedi who would be better duellists than she. Mace Windu and Plo Koon come to mind straight away. I don't have any plans for it and I'm not really going to touch on it._

 _Peace!_


	12. The Council

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **The Council**_

Situated in the uppermost level of the temples central tower, the Jedi High Council chamber was a smallish circular room. A central floor surrounded by twelve chairs, each for one of the twelve Masters who governed the Order. Its walls were mostly transparisteel windows giving occupants a clear view of the surrounding endless cityscape, with the one exception being the sliding door which led to the main hallway.

Rey stood in the middle of this room, by the side of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Finn, Poe, Aayla, Quinlan, Anakin and BB-8 were in one of the towers several contemplation stations, awaiting their turn. The Council would see each of them in predetermined small groups, both to avoid the room from being overcrowded and to get a full picture of the events on Tatooine and Naboo.

So here she was, staring down twelve grave faced and intimidating Jedi Masters, and not feeling intimidated in the slightest. She chided herself for even thinking she would be intimidated. In her time there were Generals and Admirals, both on the side of the New Republic and the First Order, who were considerably more threatening.

None of these people could hold a candle to General Organa-Solo when she decided to drop royal decorum and get in your face. The only one of this group that came close was the councils Second Chair, Mace Windu. He was an intimidating man, to say the least. His gaze was piercing and intense, Rey felt naked under it.

Qui-Gon began his report with the coaxing of Master Yoda and the council remained silent as he spoke.

Their arrival on the Federations command ship, waiting on a delegation which never came, the assassination attempt against them and the destruction of their Judiciary transport, the _Radiant VII_ and the deaths of its crew. How they managed to stowaway on a troop transport to Naboo, their journey to the capital city of Theed which had been occupied by the droid army. He recited their rescue of the Queen and subsequent escape. That their ship had been damaged and they set down on Tatooine for repairs.

There were already dark murmurings from amongst the council. That their ambassadors had been attacked and Judiciary personnel had been slaughtered by a sanctioned Trading Conglomerate was worrying news. One of the council members behind her spoke, voice grave. "It is strange that the Judiciary has not reported this incident."

"Most likely they are unaware that the _Radiant VII_ has been destroyed. It is not uncommon for their ships to go weeks, maybe even months without reporting in depending on the secrecy of their missions." Plo Koon advised. "And while the sending of Jedi to Naboo wasn't termed top secret the Supreme Chancellor wanted it to remain quiet. I fear they would not have noticed the transports disappearance for at least another week at best."

"They have to be informed of the _Radiant VII'S_ fate." Bepa Billipa exchanged a glance with Yoda, who nodded. Reporting this distressing incident may gain them allies in the Judiciary, especially if anybody attempted to cover it up.

"Master Qui-Gon, continue you will."

And so he did. He left out his dealings with the junk dealer Watto, Anakin and the Podrace. Instead he informed them of his meeting with Rey and her group, the plight of Master Vos over his apprentice, how the group was separated and had only just reunited on Coruscant. The repair of the ship and finally the attack by an unknown assassin and their escape.

"-He was gifted and well trained in the Jedi Arts." Qui-Gon finished gravely. "My only conclusion is that it was a Sith Lord."

There was a stunned silence amongst the council members, those who did not already know anyway. She had been told on the way that four senior Masters excluding Yoda had already been briefed on her warnings and that with Yoda's support the rest should follow. The four Masters were Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon and Depa Billipa. She recognised the four of them from the descriptions Qui-Gon had given her.

One of the council members, a tall white haired creature, serpentine body coiled around his chair spoke. She remembered his name as Oppo Rancisis. "This seems impossible. The Sith have been extinct for millennia."

"Mm." a small, stout Lannik agreed. Almost as short as Yoda with a topknot of greying hair, bat like ears and left eye fused shut by a long healed yet vicious scar. Even Piell. "It seems unlikely that they would have remained hidden for so long without discovery."

"If Sith he is, then wary we must be." Yoda spoke with finality. "Evidence we have received suggests this, yes."

"What kind of evidence, Masters?" Adi Gallia asked, a pretty woman with skin of chocolate, piercing blue eyes and long white tendrils in place of hair marked her as a Tholothian.

"The young lady before you, we can thank." Yoda answered. Rey took that moment to bow her head before the Masters as the Grand Master continued. "Difficult this will be to explain, but bare with me will you? From the future she is."

This all felt like it was happening so very fast. Faster than Rey would have liked, but she calmed herself and met the startled and disbelieving looks of the council squarely. Of the twelve only the five Masters who already knew showed no surprise either outwardly of through the Force. Something more than one took notice off.

"Greetings," she began, feeling the pressing of a dozen seasoned minds on her subconscious. "My name is Rey Skywalker, daughter of Luke Skywalker. I am a Jedi Knight from sixty five years in the future and I come with a terrible warning. The being myself and Master Jinn faced on Tatooine was a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Maul, and he is the apprentice to a more dangerous man known as Darth Sidious."

"Lie, she does not." A second, younger looking female from the same race as Yoda muttered under her breath. Yaddle. "Believe what she says, she does."

"Then she is insane." A being with a long neck ending in a small round head replied. Yarael Poof. The words stung. Rey had expected it, but they still stung.

"Delved into her mind I did, read her thoughts, saw her memories." Yoda spoke in her defence, watching Poof with a disapproving frown. "Lie, she does not."

"But it is impossible, time travel."

"If you eliminate the impossible; whatever remains, however illogical, must be the truth." Plo Koon countered, nodding to her. "Master Yoda believes her, and that is enough for me."

"Hmm, it appears there are more than one within this room who have known of this in advance, I feel it." Piell replied, looking at Yoda pointedly.

"Correct, you are." Yoda admitted without even the slightest hint of regret. "And not alone was I, in reading her thoughts. Another has also done so, and will stand with me."

"Who is this other?" Gallia asked.

"Knight Quinlan Vos." Mace Windu answered. "He can confirm her story."

"Then bring him in here to confirm it." Poof retorted.

"Enough," Ki-Adi-Mundi said firmly, quietening the room . "Allow her to speak."

Rey nodded her thanks to him before straightening. "In my time the Sith have won and the Jedi are all dead, only myself and my father remain. There are no others who were alive in this time. Ten years from now the Sith will engineer a war which will devastate the Republic with the end result being the genocide of the Jedi and the formation of a Galactic Empire. Naboo is the lynchpin to his plans."

"You make it sound as if this Sith Lord is close to achieving his goals." Rancisis frowned.

"That's because he is. He will use the upcoming emergency senatorial session to declare a vote of no confidence in the current chancellor, from there he will use the Republics sympathy in the Naboo's plight to ascend to the rank of Supreme Chancellor." Rey explained.

"Who is this man?"An Iridonian asked. Eeth Koth.

"Senator Sheev Palpatine of Naboo." She answered.

There were murmurings amongst the council.

"Then we must arrest him immediately." A male Iktotchi declared. Saesee Tinn.

"Without evidence?" Billipa asked, frowning. "We will never be able to hold him."

"Visions and mind melds may be enough for us but not for the Judiciary, or the Courts." Plo Koon added. "Her compatriots were able to commandeer the assailants ship. It is in the lower hangers of the temple as we speak with a team of our investigators looking through it. If we can find evidence of illegal activities we can use that to bring him in."

"Evidence of illegal activities? He is a Sith." Tinn countered harshly.

"Which is not a crime in and of itself." Billipa responded. "Simply proclaiming to be a Sith Lord is not enough for us to act as such. If he is working to overthrow the Republic. If we can find evidence of this then we can act."

"Then what should we do in the meantime?" Piell asked.

"Naboo." Qui-Gon interjected. "The crisis on Naboo is the key. If we can end that without starting a succession crisis here then we will have placed a major obstacle in his path."

"I take it you have a plan for this, Master Jinn."

"A plan is already in motion." Ki-Adi-Mundi confirmed. "However for it to succeed the Queen needs to be protected."

"I agree. It is obvious that the Queen was the target, and it is probable that he will try again." Windu added, turning his piercing gaze upon them. "The three of you will remain by her side, protect her you will."

The three of them bowed, even Rey through her surprise. Yoda was already giving her a mission.

"You are sending the girl?" Poof asked, frowning.

"She may not be from our time, but she is a Jedi." Windu replied.

"But she needs to be tested. We do not know how accomplished a Jedi she is." Yarael pointed out. "By her own admission she has been trained by just one Jedi, her father, who was not alive when the Order supposedly fell. As such we do not know how far her training has come."

"My father's teacher was Master Yoda." Rey countered, but wished she didn't. The last thing she wanted to do was be argumentative. Yoda gave her a look of warning and a shake of his head, and she nodded in apology.

"Hmm, agree with you I do." Yoda allowed, turning back to the three. "Master Jinn. Examine her you will. See how accomplished she is, you shall."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon agreed, hesitating.

"And more to say, you have. Yes?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "With your permission, Master. I have encountered an anomaly. A boy who is incredibly strong in the Force, almost as if he was conceived by it."

The Jedi looked amongst themselves, startled by yet another surprise. Even the Jedi who were briefed on Rey seemed troubled by this. Only Yoda remained calm and quiet, looking directly at her.

Mace Windu was speaking again. "You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it to be this boy?"

"I do not wish to presume-" Qui-Gon began, only to be cut off by Yoda.

"But you do. Revealed your opinion is." The old creature replied, settling into his chair and closing his eyes, contemplating. "Wish the boy tested, you do? Yes. Trained as a Jedi you will request for him."

If Jinn was surprised he did not show it. "Finding him was the will of the Force. Of this I do not doubt."

Yoda sent a look to Windu, and silence reigned before the Second Chair sighed. "Bring him before us, then."

"Tested, he will be."

The three Jedi bowed, seeing that they were being dismissed before turning and leaving the chamber. The doors had barely closed behind them before she heard hurried conversation and sighed. "Well that didn't go as well as I hoped."

"I would say otherwise." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Half of them think I'm insane." She countered, agitated.

"Half no, a third perhaps." Obi-Wan replied as the three of them walked down the corridor towards the contemplation station where the rest of their group was waiting. "You have Yoda's support, and that of several senior Masters. The others will follow their example."

"Yarael Poof won't." Rey scowled.

"He is a realist, only believes that which he sees with his own eyes."

"And he will be trouble." Qui-Gon noted grimly. "At least until we prove what will happen _will_ happen. You were not going to convince everyone, young one."

Rey nodded, still feeling angry with herself. To her a hundred things went wrong with that meeting. Maybe she was over thinking it.

The doors opened and the small crowd in the room looked up in unison. Poe, Finn and BB-8 were by her side in a moment, noticing her scowl. "What happened. Did it not go well?"

"It went well." Qui-Gon answered in her place. "A few within the council may not believe her, but they will follow Master Yoda's example."

"That's so comforting, thanks." She felt the sarcasm oozing from her.

"You're welcome." Jinn quipped, smirking at her befuddled look.

A hooded, cloaked and masked Guard stepped through the door. "Knight Vos, Padawan Secura. The council will see you."

As Quinlan and Aayla stood and exited the room Rey moved to Anakin's side, noticing him fidgeting worriedly as she sat beside him and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Your nervous, relax."

"Easy for you to say." He countered, though with no vehemence behind it. "How was it?"

Rey decided to humour him as she shrugged. "Just twelve old men with an inflated ego."

"Really?" Anakin asked, eyes widening. That had the complete opposite approach to what she wanted.

"I was kidding, Anakin."

"Oh." He replied morosely.

"Just do what I told you to do." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Go in there, answer their questions honestly and you'll be fine. Yeah?"

He looked up at her, and managed a brave smile. "Yeah."

She wrapped him in a one armed hug. She didn't know why but just decided to do it anyway. It just felt like he needed it, now more than ever. Anakin tensed for a moment, then reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her side.

"You're going to do fine." She said to him soothingly, pressing the side of her head against his. "I promise you're going to do fine."

"I'm scared." He sounded so much like the nine year old child he was.

"Everyone gets scared, you have to be crazy not to be scared. The trick is to be able to conquer your fear than let it control you." Rey smiled. "Anyone who tells you otherwise is an idiot."

"But what if they don't let me become a Jedi?" Anakin asked, a quiver in his voice which Rey did not miss.

"Then I'll train you." Why did she say that?

"How?" Anakin sniffed.

"I'm not exactly a normal Jedi either." She smiled, wrapping her other arm around him. This was her grandfather. Not Darth Vader, Fist of the Emperor and the tyrant of the Sith, but Anakin Skywalker. A young freed slave taken from the arms of his mother and thrown far from home. A child in a new, scary place, away from family and friends. Alone. In need of help. If the Jedi wouldn't provide it then she will. "No crying okay."

He nodded.

* * *

The debriefing of Knight Vos and Padawan Secura followed the events laid out by Master Jinn's testimony perfectly, too perfectly for it to be a lapse in judgement or a well made story. Vos confirmed Master Yoda's own prognosis, that the girl Rey Skywalker was from the future. Padawan Secura relayed her own experiences with her associates Poe Dameron, Finn and BB-8 and gave little but praise for them and their rescue of her. Jabba's death was questioned, but discarded when they found out what he was planning to do. Few abhorred slavery more than the Jedi, especially if it was one of their own.

"You're precognition of what Master Jinn wanted was a little too perfect, Master. Even for you."

Yoda looked at Master Windu, a creep of a smile forming. "Hmm."

Mace was a methodical being, anyone who knew him would testify to that with certainty. "The girl. I've been wondering what relation she was. A relative. Daughter? No, granddaughter."

He was also quite observant. That little declaration about the boy was simply for the sake of those amongst the council who did not take part in their previous meeting. He knew about Anakin of course. He did not forget Qui-Gon's request when they met in his apartment. The only questions which had remained was what relation was the time traveller to the child. At first he thought perhaps a distant cousin or other such, but

"Powerful he will become, Master Windu." Yoda said, looking at him with piercing dark eyes. "If not with us then recruited by another he will."

Realization dawned in the man's eyes. "The Sith."

The doors opened just then, silencing the conversations. A young boy walked into the chamber, a little thing with a mop of dirty blonde hair half hiding pure blue eyes and a scared face. So this was Anakin Skywalker. The boy Master Jinn proclaimed as the Chosen One and, perhaps, also the grandfather of the girl. Windu closed his eyes, scanning the boys presence. He was powerful in the Force. Of that he would agree.

The boy stopped in the centre of the room, surrounded by the council and offered a dreadful display of a bow. Yoda just managed to stop himself from chortling. Basic etiquette would be the first of his lessons. "Welcome, young Skywalker. Know why you are here, hmm?"

Anakin nodded, too afraid to speak the Grand Master felt.

Yoda smiled disarmingly. The same smile he would give younglings when they entered his class for a lesson in lightsaber combat. "Afraid of us, you need not be. Ready to begin, are you?"

It worked. Anakin relaxed slightly and offered a nervous smile. "Yes, Master."

"Good, good." Yoda turned to Windu and nodded. The Master leaned forward, taking a datapad from the folds of his robes and switching it on.

"I will be bringing up a series of images on this datapad. You are to tell me what the images are." The Second Chair explained.

"Without seeing them?" Anakin asked.

Windu nodded. "Without seeing them."

And so it began. Master Windu brought up a total of fifty images one by one, and the boy guessed every single one correctly. It was a basic but well proven test, and the answers were rudimentary. When a starship came up the boy would simply state it was a ship. If a speeder he would say a speeder. If a blaster a blaster. If a person a person. If a building a building. If an object an object. It was simple, but that was what the Masters had expected. There was no way a boy below the age of ten would know the individual names of what Windu showed, so it was impressive. It was beyond impressive, no one had guessed all fifty images correctly before. Even Yoda had only guessed into the mid-forties correctly, or so he said.

Mace lowered the datapad and nodded to Yoda. The boy had passed the test.

Yoda was thoughtful for a moment. "How feel you?"

"Cold sir." The boy replied.

"Afraid, are you?"

Anakin was about to deny it, but Rey's words flashed before his mind. _Be honest._ "Yes sir."

"Hmm, honesty. Good, good." Yoda nodded approvingly. "What do you fear, hmm?"

"Be mindful of your feelings." Windu warned.

Anakin nodded. "I miss my mom."

"Ah, afraid to loss her, hmm?" Yoda asked.

Once again he was about to deny, but Rey's words flashed across his mind. "Yes sir."

"Be mindful of fear you shall, yes? Fear leads to anger, anger to hate and hate to suffering." Yoda leaned back into his chair. "And much fear I sense in you."

Anakin thought. "I'm afraid, but fear is not a bad thing. Everyone feels fear. Anybody who says otherwise is lying or an idiot. The trick is beating your fear."

Yoda smiled at this, even the stern faced Master Windu blinked. "A good answer I think, hmm?"

"But you are still afraid?" Ki-Adi-Mundi pressed.

Anakin shrugged, feeling a surge of confidence. "I'm nine years old, sir. All I've ever known until now was one planet, and I've been tossed onto one bigger and scarier than I can imagine. But I am here because I want to become a Jedi."

The Masters looked amongst themselves, many nodding.

Yoda threw one last stumble in the boys path."Why?"

"Because of what the Jedi stand for." Anakin shrugged.

"And That is?" Plo Koon asked.

"Freedom." Anakin replied, frowning as he thought. "They stand for... everything right in the galaxy. They stop wars before they start. They fight... for those who can't defend themselves and they protect everyone in the Republic. I want to be a Jedi like that." _I want to free my mom, and everyone who is still a slave._

Yoda heard this thought, but did not push further. "Good answers, young Skywalker. Consider this, the Council will."

The boy sensed that this was the end of the session, and bowed before the council. It was still rickety and stiff but it was better than the last one. He then exited the chamber, going back to the contemplation station where the rest of the group still were. The council descended into hushed whispers, mostly positive of the boy Windu felt.

He turned to Yoda. "He did not consider this himself, surely."

"A little help I feel."

"The girl." Windu shook his head, feeling foolish for not realising immediately. "She did not give him exact instructions but she did give him some advice."

"Advice well taken, yes."

"Advice well taken." He conceded, looking at Yoda. "So he will be trained as a Jedi."

Yoda nodded.

"There is a lot of fear within him still." Windu cautioned.

"All feel fear." Yoda responded, repeating Anakin's own answer. "Can he control it is the question. Yes?"

"It is."

"Call them back, we will."

"Who?" Windu asked.

"All of them."

His Second Chair blinked, but looked up at the two guards waiting patiently at the entrance and made the necessary motion with his hand. The two guards nodded and moved to the task. Soon a procession of Jedi and not filed into the chamber. A large group made up of five Jedi, both of their time and beyond it, two resistance fighters, a droid and a young boy soon stood before the council. All bowed with greatly differing success.

"The testimony of those before us is sufficient," Windu declared, ignoring the glare from Yarael Poof and a few other members of the council. "We will begin a full investigation into the Sith and their influence in the Republic senate. All Jedi standing before us will continue to protect the Queen of Naboo and her people until the end of the current crisis."

The Jedi all nodded, no arguments given.

"As to young Skywalker." Ki-Adi-Mundi continued. "We have confirmed that the Force is strong with him."

"He is to be trained, then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes." Windu confirmed, nodding. "He will be trained."

Rey suppressed a smile, even when the boy beamed. Poe, Finn and BB-8 were less subtle in their congratulations.

"Then I nominate my own apprentice for the role." Qui-Gon continued, ignoring Obi-Wan as his head snapped in his direction.

"Your apprentice?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, surprised.

"Yes." Jinn nodded his head. "Obi-Wan is ready for the trials. He is headstrong, that I admit, and he has much to learn about the Living Force but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

Yoda frowned. "Our own council we will decide, of whom is ready."

"Obi-Wan and the boys fates are intertwined, that much I feel is certain." Qui-Gon explained. "It must be him."

"Consider this the council will." Yoda allowed."But guarantee it we cannot."

"I understand, Master."

"I admit Master Jinn, I had thought you would volunteer." Billipa pressed.

"And I would have, had you declined."

"Believe in the boy so much, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." His reply was basic and honest. "Yes I do."

* * *

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"I admit that I am grateful that you consider me ready for the trials."

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan with a smile. "You have been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan. You have the ability to be a much wiser man than I am. I foresee you to be a great Jedi Knight."

The young man beamed at his Masters praise, then seemed to wilt. "Do you believe I am ready to take on an apprentice?"

"I do."

"Then I will admit to you now, Master. I feel that the boy has the capacity to be dangerous. I am not sure of my own abilities to train him." Obi-Wan allowed, leaning against the railings and looking out over the vast city stretching out before him.

"His future is uncertain," Qui-Gon replied, looking out at the same amazing view his Padawan was."That does not make him dangerous."

"Yes, Master."

"Never think you are alone Obi-Wan, or that I am forcing an unbearable task upon you." Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on his apprentices shoulder, gaining his attention. "Know that if you ever need help all you need to do is ask, and if you feel unprepared for taking on an apprentice just tell me."

Obi-Wan hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Are you ready?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "We'll soon find out."

"Yes, we will." Qui-Gon observed as he watched the setting sun. "Get some rest, and Rey too. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Good job, kiddo."

Anakin looked up at her and grinned. "Thanks."

"You did good in there, better than I could have hoped." Rey continued, ruffling his hair with a mischievous smile. "And now you're going to become a Jedi, huh? How does it feel?"

"Pretty good." The boy allowed.

" _Only_ pretty good." She asked with mock askance.

He giggled. "Yeah. The only down side is that you're not going to train me."

"Ah, I'm not ready to train anybody yet." Rey waved off. "I'd be a terrible teacher anyway."

"Really?" Anakin asked, completely at ease around her. He found it hard to describe but this young woman reminded him of his mother. He kept thinking that Rey would start to look like his mother in twenty to thirty years. "You're advice was good."

Rey shook her head, amused. "Oh, there's a lot of difference between offering good advice and being a good teacher."

"How so?"

"Good advice takes just a few seconds, good teaching takes a lifetime." Rey looked out over the skyline. "See the difference?"

"Yeah, maybe a little."

"Have a little faith in the Jedi, kiddo." Rey nudged his shoulder. "They know what they're doing."

"Yeah."

"Besides I'll be here if you ever need help." She grinned at him. "I'll just be a call away, yeah?"

Anakin couldn't help the grin. It just seemed contagious coming from her. "Yeah."

* * *

The Queen sat on her bed, looking out upon the towering skyscrapers and lines of speeder traffic which was Coruscant. Her handmaidens, ever loyal and caring, had helped her undress from the ridiculous ceremonial garb and clean the paint away from her face, leaving behind a scared young woman in her bedclothes.

They were all her friends, Padme knew, and they had all tried to help her through this ordeal, but there was little they could actually do. Sabe, Eirtae, Rabe, Sache, Fe and Dane, Captain Panaka and his guardsmen. All of them could only do so much for her. For them it was simple, protect the Queen. To her it was not so simple. The survival of her people lay on her slender shoulders.

How she craved for her advisors from home. For the solid advice of Governor Bibble or the subtle nudging of Ministers Graven and Vancil. They would be able to help her decide, but they were not here. She would go before the Senate, plead for their help.

But what if her pleas fell on deaf ears? What then?

Should she follow her Senators advice, force the issue with a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum? It seemed underhanded and cruel, especially considering he had been their strongest supporter against the Trade Federation.

Or should she follow the request of the Jedi Order. Should she support their call for a new diplomatic mission, headed by the Jedi, with the support of individual member worlds? Master Jinn's warnings echoed in her mind. That the crisis of her people, however dire, was part of a greater machination, a credible threat to the Republic.

She cupped her face in her hands. The same question repeating in her subconscious over and over. What should she do? What should she do!?

* * *

The plans were in place.

All was ready.

Darth Maul knelt on the summit of the south eastern spire of the Jedi temple, black robes billowing in the wind as he looked through the lenses of his microbinoculars at the whimsically unsuspecting Jedi below. His mortal enemies had no idea of his presence, continuing their simple common rituals with no idea of the hell he was about to thrust upon them.

He lowered his microbinoculars and brought up his chronowatch to check the time, already well aware that the sun was setting in the western horizon. Soon darkness would descend, his greatest ally in this mission. But he knew he needed more, much more. He needed a distraction. One so great that it would be heard from miles around and take the Jedi's attention far away from his target.

And now his distraction was ready, and he could barely wait.

He couldn't wait for the fireworks to begin, for the blood to spill.

* * *

 _Hope you noticed the Sherlock Holmes and Small Soldiers references I left. I'll leave it up to you guys to find them. Sorry again for another short chapter. I end the chapters where I feel they serve their purpose but try to keep them between twelve to fifteen pages in length on average._

 _The new chapter is done, and the politics, at least for now, is concluded. I think we have an idea as to what the Jedi Council is like at the moment. I imagined it like any other political body known to man. You're going to have those who agree and the opposition who don't. I feel a little bad for Yarael Poof. From what I gathered he was a good Jedi who sacrificed his life to protect Coruscant, but I needed a lesser known Jedi to act as the opposition and decided on him on the fly. He and a few others will feature more in this story._

 _Get ready, dark forces will be at work next, and it's going to get a little messy._

 _Peace!_


	13. Darkness Descends

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Darkness Descends**_

Rey awoke with a start, images of hooded figures and crimson blades blurring back into her subconscious. They persisted, and for a time she saw silhouettes of that same hooded figure in the shadows of her dark room.

She had been given Obi-Wan's bedchamber for now, the Padawan sleeping in the lounge with Poe and Finn.

Sleep for her would not come, so with a huff of indignation she got out of bed, walked over to the shut blinds and opened them a pinch to see the starless darkness illuminated by one of Coruscant's three moons. The pollution hid the masses of stars which she was so familiar with, and even at this late hour she could see the teeming lines of speeder traffic in the distance. It seemed that the denizens of this planet never slept.

She wrapped a shoal around herself, generously given to her by Aayla, and stepped out of the bedroom with silent feet. Not expecting anyone to be awake at this late hour. How wrong she was. Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the sofa, eyes closed as he mediated. Finn had turned the kitchen into his own personal workbench, looking over and cleaning his armour and weapons. Poe sat on one of the chairs, conversing quietly with BB-8.

Rey cleared her throat, and they all looked up at her. Finn smirked as he set one of his pistols onto the bar. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Rey nodded as she entered the lounge. "Something feels... off."

"Our other Jedi here says the same thing." Poe responded, gesturing to Obi-Wan as he picked up his blaster from the glass table in the centre of the room. "We've actually been waiting for his Force sense to kick in and tell us where the enemy is."

Yes, this was their usual response when she felt something was wrong. They had learned a long time ago that a warning from a Jedi was not something to take lightly. The incident on Nar Shaddaa had been the lynchpin which made them take all warnings seriously from there on out. "I guess I should get dressed."

"That would be best, yes." Obi-Wan replied.

"Be quick about it, yeah?" Finn added, already putting on his armour.

Rey had been quick about it, dressing into her borrowed temple clothes, making sure her utility belt had everything she needed, checked the power cell on her blaster and clipped her lightsaber to her side. By the time she exited the bedroom the other three were ready. Obi-Wan dressed in similar robes, Finn in his newly polished armour and Poe in his old clothes.

"Where too?" Poe asked.

"Checking on the ship might be a good idea." Finn allowed.

Rey and Obi-Wan exchanged glances, ending with the apprentice sighing. "Follow me."

"Where is Master Jinn?" She asked.

"Called away suddenly. There was a disturbance at the foyer of the temple."

"What kind of disturbance?" She asked, dread creeping.

"A body was found on the temple steps."

* * *

"We found it an hour ago, and it wasn't there the hour before." The guard explained, hands clasped behind his back as he gave his report.

The body was indeed situated on the temple steps, lying on its side. Qui-Gon had to look away, feeling queezy just by looking at it. The reason why the Masters and investigators were calling the body _it_ was because they had no idea what gender, or even race it was. The body had been badly burned, skin blackened and cracked, clothing fused with the equally burnt flesh. They could tell it had been humanoid, but little else. It had not been a pleasant death, and it had not been recent, weeks if one took into account the smell.

Master Windu sat on the steps beside the corpse, not daring to touch it as those Jedi trained in investigation and crime did their jobs in collecting samples and bagging anything which may be deemed evidence. He was only glad that this travesty had been committed in the middle of the night, a time when the younglings and Padawans would not be about and would not see.

"Do we have any idea who this poor soul was?" one of the Gatekeepers asked, a middle aged woman he could not identify straight away.

"Clothing isn't a uniform, casual I would guess." One of the investigators, an old man with balding head, leathery skin and dark eyes replied. Master Sifos he remembered, one of the eldest and most respected members of the Jedi's investigators. "He did not die recently, or well. We may need to check dental records in order to properly identify the poor sod."

"How do you know he is a he?" Master Gallia asked.

"Call it an old man's intuition, Lady Gallia." Sifos replied gruffly, rising to his feet with a little effort. "I have already contacted the judiciary, agents are on the way. They have asked us to cordon off the area and not contaminate the crime scene."

"Is he a Jedi?" One of the Guards asked.

Sifos shook his head. "I cannot tell I am afraid."

Windu rose to his feet and ascended the temple steps, subtly gaining the attention of the only other Masters not busy with the body. Those Masters turned out to be Qui-Gon and Adi as they moved a safe distance away. It was only then, when they were sure no one would eavesdrop, did he speak.

"I am going to double the guard, have them add to the night watch in protecting the temples key sections." Windu said quietly, gaining nods from the two Masters. "This was not some random occurrence. I feel that this is a feint."

"A feint?"Master Gallia asked, frowning.

"You believe someone is using this as a ploy?" Qui-Gon asked, frowning.

"I do." Mace nodded.

"Why would they do this?" Gallia asked. "Would it have anything to do with the ship?"

"No, no one knows of it besides members of the High Council and those who took part in that issue on Tatooine." Windu replied.

"The Force is clouded, elusive... I agree. Something does not feel right." Qui-Gon agreed. "Even so it may be wise to add to the guard protecting the ship."

"I agree." Gallia added.

"Very well." Windu conceded. "However the safety of the younglings and Padawans will take priority-"

An explosion ended the conversation abruptly, as the centre of the southern tower exploded in a mass of flame and shattered stone. Those at the entrance to the southern gate watched, horrified and entranced as the ancient stone structure split apart, the tower sliding from its supports and tilting dangerously over them.

"In the name of the Force." Someone exclaimed. "We're under attack!"

"It's falling." Someone muttered, horrified.

"Take cover!" Master Windu shouted as the spire fell.

* * *

She had worked tirelessly alongside CT-16, spent hours and hours with the droid as she deciphered the ancient Sith language of the ship, translating all of the key systems and commands into Galactic Standard Basic before she could even begin decoding and translating the files stored within. In this Master Nu did not falter, working beyond what was considered acceptable for a person of her great age.

At first she had been accompanied by members of the Jedi High Council in shifts, either Master Yoda, or Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Depa Billipa and even Mace Windu had taken turns in remaining by her side and waiting as she worked to translate the text alongside her students and fellow librarians. All of those who worked with her in the great library had been instructed by her at one point or another.

Soon the Masters had to bring their attention elsewhere, and Nu did not blame them. She had once been a member of the Jedi High Council herself, and had dealt with the internal running of the Order firsthand. It was time consuming and stressful work, to the point where she was amazed that the likes of Master Yoda and Windu took time to teach classes and train promising Padawans, even thriving under the pressure.

She had been left alone, and tonight she had decided to dismiss her fellow librarians and seekers. They were all tired from the constant work, and some were even falling asleep on their feet and had trouble admitting it. Few could keep up with her work rate. So tonight she had dismissed them all, leaving only herself, the translation droid and the two Guards for company.

It was late, her own eyes were drooping when suddenly she and CT-16 had cracked it. They had successfully broken through the almost impenetrable firewalls and translated the data. The Head Librarian was suddenly wide awake, as if she had just ingested a gallon of caff in the last five minutes. Streams of translated data streamed across her screen, and she took it all in with widening eyes of amazement as well as horror.

What had she found?

What hadn't she found?

It had been nothing obvious, no large neon like writing proclaiming the owner of this vessel as being a Sith, yet what she had found was still remarkable. The encrypted information had been a mass of economical data including bank accounts, deposits, withdrawals, names and basic data of the owners targets.

She saw the names of many influential people from Senators to judges, judiciary officials, police officers, aides, advisors, even leaders of entire planetary governments. She saw payments made for bribes, blackmail, assassinations, to dig up ruinous information and discredit rivals. And to make the matter worse the lists kept on going, endless, beyond her ability to monitor and catalogue.

Nu could not believe what she was seeing. If someone had political sway over so many powerful people, could manipulate them at will, then the Republic was far more corrupt than she could have possibly imagined, and the person behind all of this was so close to gaining absolute power that it was truly frightening.

She had CT-16 make several copies of the files and placed them in both its databanks and her own datapad before rising from her chair and moving for the ships turbolift with the translation droid following closely behind her. Nu knew that she had been working on this for too long. Her legs had, while not fallen asleep, numbed considerably and it took her a precious few seconds to walk around and circulate the much needed blood into them.

She and CT-16 took the turbolift to the bottom floor, and moved towards the landing ramp. The Jedi librarian hit the necessary buttons on the control panel without pause, hearing the familiar whirl of servomotors and hisses of steam before walking through and coming upon a nightmare made real.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of ozone, and the unmistakable snapping and humming of lightsaber blades in combat. She looked down to see the prone body of one of the masked guards lying on the ground. He lay on his side, body half curled up in death, lightsaber just out of the reach of his hands, frozen.

She looked up, seeing the climax of a lightsaber duel with her own eyes. The second guard, double bladed lightsaber flaring with golden light, engaging a being dressed in robes and hood so dark she had trouble discerning him from the shadowy backdrop, only the blades of his own lightsaber were visible, twin blades of crimson which fizzled and steamed with every movement.

She unhooked the hilt of her own lightsaber, igniting the blade for the first time in years with a flash of yellow light. "CT-16, return to the cockpit and do not open the doors for anyone not listed in your programming."

the droid beeped morosely.

"Do as I say." She commanded, falling into a basic combat stance she had not used in what felt like decades. "I beg of you."

The droid hesitated, then confirmed that it understood, turning and moving towards the turbolift, its mechanical arm already reaching out for the access panel. It was at some point between the droid opening the turbolift and entering it that the second guard fell. He had fought well, but the black robed assailant had been faster and more agile from the beginning. A crimson blade pierced his chest plate, impaling his heart and exiting his back. His lightsaber fell from suddenly stiff fingers. He died before he hit the concrete floor.

The black robed figure kicked the dead guard away then turned to face her. Master Nu could not see much in the gloom, only a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the shadows of the hood, glaring at her with barely contained malice and hatred.

As she would expect from an agent of the Sith.

She pointed her own blade at him, hoping to make a defiant and intimidating figure instead of the frail old woman she knew she saw. "I am Jocasta Nu, Jedi Master and Chief Librarian of the Archives. On my honour as a Jedi you shall not pass!"

The golden eyes narrowed sinisterly as he closed the distance, both blades of his own lightsaber alight and blazing in the dark. She took a few steps back onto the landing pad, her own yellow blade at her side, body half folded in a basic defence stance.

In the last moments of her life Nu felt shame that she did not last very long against him, though that could be explained by her advanced age and lack of actual combat experience. She took pride in that she managed to hold him off for a full two minutes before the black robed being cut her down, parrying her tired thrust, feigning a slash to the right before spinning on his heel and stabbing her right in the heart. Her body fell upon the ramp, kicked aside by her killer in the greatest show of disrespect.

Maul ascended the ramp of his vessel into the main chamber, gloved hands typing the needed commands into the turbolift controls before realising that the pass codes had been changed. The Sith Lord scowled, reactivating his lightsaber and poised to destroy the control panel, gaining access that way. The woman had been dealt with, but the droid and the main databank needed to be eliminated as well. He would not be able to fly the _Scimitar_ from this chamber, so the only other option was to destroy it.

A click.

Maul knew that sound very well, the unmistakable sound of a blaster pistol being cocked right by his head. He turned his head, inwardly chastising himself for letting a being so obviously not a Force-sensitive get the drop on him. The muzzle of a blaster pistol was the first thing he saw, followed by the long barrel.

"No sudden movements." The Sith saw a human, dressed in Mandalorian battle armour with a pistol now pressing against his temple. His expression and feel through the Force told Maul that he was not bluffing. He would pull that trigger at a moment's notice. A soldier. "Drop the lightsaber."

Maul complied, dropping the now deactivated hilt, waiting for the moment when the pistol owners hold relaxed somewhat when he called it back to his waiting hand with the Force. The Mandalorian armoured human cursed, stumbling back and falling flat on his back to make sure he wasn't sliced in half. The Sith moved quickly, bringing the now lit blade around for a downward stab.

it would have ended him had he not activated his jump pack at the last moment. The Mandalorian used the sudden momentum to send him flying out of the central chamber and out through the still open rampway. He hit the concrete ground hard before using the momentum to roll onto his feet and slam his crush-gauntleted fingers into the ground, stopping his once out of control flight. He had lost his pistol in the flurry of movement, the device lying at Maul's feet, but he drew another from his waist and aimed it right at him.

"Surrender!" He demanded.

Maul scoffed. "To you!?"

"No," The man replied as lightsaber blades ignited behind him, bathing the darkness at his back in azure light. "Not just me."

he recognised one of the Jedi as the young woman who had escaped him on Tatooine. The other he did not recognise, but it mattered not. All Jedi in his path would die.

"There's a lot of blood on your hands." The Mandalorian declared, drawing another pistol and aiming both at him. "Darth Maul, isn't it?"

He stopped, just as he was about to step from the ramp to the concrete floor. His mind was awhirl, wondering how this unknown creature knew a name only known to himself and his Master. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh you will be surprised by what I know."

An explosion rocked the sub-chamber, pieces of asphalt and concrete falling from above. The girl of the group looked up, frowning. "What the hell!"

Maul moved, closing the distance between himself and the man in Mandalorian armour with almost blurring speed. His blade flared and then sliced.

* * *

"Take cover!"

Master Windu's words were drowned out by the explosions, of stone cracking and falling. The Jedi all moved with speed only possible with training into how to handle the Force, all suddenly blurred into motion as the tower fell, slamming into the ground and shattering with tremendous force. Most were able to get clear, but there had been people within the tower, and their deaths radiated through the Force both during the explosion and after the fall.

Every Jedi within the temple had been awakened by the great explosion and crack of falling debris, and the noise had awoken every being within three kilometres of the temple. Those within sight could only watch in horror as the dust settled, showing the ripped apart remains of the southern spire.

Master Windu stopped midway down the temple steps, looking at the destruction with wide eyes. Master Jinn appeared by his side, eyes also wide in horror at what he was seeing. "Where is Master Gallia?"

It was a good question, as she was not with them.

The dust settled quickly, revealing the cracked and broken ruins of the spire on the ground. Bodies were strewn, some whole and others ripped apart and burnt beyond all recognition by the explosion. They found Master Gallia, tending to a wounded Guard she had pulled from the rubble. She looked up at them as they approached, soothing his pain filled cries.

"We need Healers."

Both Masters Windu and Jinn nodded their heads in agreement before looking at the destruction. The body which had brought them there had been buried beneath tonnes of rubble and debris. Several voices were crying for help amongst the destruction, and those not caught in the disaster were already working to try and free those who were not to lucky.

"Wake everyone!" Windu ordered.

"They're already awake." Jinn replied, as Jedi of all ranks began pouring out of the southern entrance, either aiding in dragging the injured from the site or digging for those they sensed were buried within. "We should help."

"Yes." Mace agreed, grabbing the arm of a young Apprentice as she rushed towards the scene. "Contact the Judiciary and whoever else needs to be contacted. We need help down here!"

"Yes, off course Master." She nodded before turning back towards the temple.

A large pillar was suddenly lifted with the aid of the Force, moved away from the carnage and dropped unceremoniously onto a patch of empty ground. Master Yoda looked at the huge chunk of debris before moving onto the next one. Jedi swarmed over the cleared spot, dragging bodies, both screaming and still, from the rubble.

Following the Grand Masters example the fast swelling number of Masters began using the Force to levitate and move huge chunks of debris, allowing healers and volunteers to move in and find those still buried alive under the rubble.

Masters Windu and Jinn were by Yoda's side, aiding him in a particularly large chunk of debris before the ancient master spoke. "The Ship."

"Master?" Windu asked.

"Check on the ship, you must." Yoda ordered firmly. "Take care of this, we can."

Windu and Jinn looked at each other, then turned back to the Jedi temple. Realisation dawning on them as the Grand Masters words echoed through their minds. What if all of this was little more than a ploy to take their attention away from somewhere else. The ship which may contain evidence to the identities of their ancient enemy. With all of this destruction taking place they would have left it unguarded.

Both Jedi exchanged looks.

"Let's go." Windu growled.

Qui-Gon agreed with a nod.

* * *

Finn activated his jetpack in a short burst, sending him back, but he would still have been impaled by a crimson blade had Rey not intercepted. He fired his pistols as he went, scarlet bolts hitting the chipped concrete as Maul jumped back. Rey and Obi-Wan followed doggedly, lightsabers flashing as they engaged the Sith Lord directly.

Mauls double blades spun, moving just perfectly to deflect and block the azure blades of his two opponents. A sudden kick struck Obi-Wan square in the jaw, and he fell roughly to the ground. Rey took his place, dodging his first strike, deflecting the second before falling for a feint as he spun and backhanded her with such force that she was forced to a knee, ears ringing. His killing stroke was intercepted by Obi-Wan so instead the Sith sent her flying with a Force push.

Rey flew back, bouncing off the ground hard and slamming into a solid concrete pillar. Her breath forced from her with a sudden gasp, lightsaber thrown from her reach.

She looked around fuzzily, noticing Poe skirting around the edges, staying to the shadows and trying not to let Maul see him. He looked at her, worry marring his features but continued on.

Obi-Wan and Maul were right in the thick of their duel now, azure and crimson blades flashing and clashing as the two circled each other. Soon enough the Sith Lords experience once again came into play, a perfectly timed kick slamming into the Padawans abdomen and sending him to the ground.

Finn was there, firing from both his pistols, forcing Maul to backpedal and deflect the deadly ruby beams with his own weapon. He closed the distance, breaking out into a run towards the former Stormtrooper, blade flashing to deflect another shot.

Rey saw a vision of her friends head severed from his shoulders. It was enough to make her react.

She called her lightsaber to her, blade snapping back to life as she flipped to her feet and jumped with a force propelled leap. She fell right in his path, blades clashing then locking together. Such was the force of the assassins run that Rey found herself skidding back a few feet. Obi-Wan was suddenly behind him, and Maul disengaged from her, jumping up high and landing on the carcass of an old pillar, long since fallen from some ancient impact consigned to history.

"He's good." Obi-Wan allowed.

"Mm," Was all Rey could utter in agreement, trying to catch her breath.

"I can barely see him move." Finn panted.

There was a sudden whine of servomotors and the hooded assassins head spun around to see the rampway of the ship closing. Rey smiled when she saw BB-8 just managing to leap onto the ramp before it closed entirely.

"Your friend has done it."

"Yeah."

"Get down!"

Finn shoved Rey out of the way. His chest plate taking the flying dropkick whose force would have snapped her spine in two. He hit the ground hard, twin blades of crimson snapping back to life and moving with blurring precision to block the two azure blades coming at him from either side. He stepped off of Finn, delivering an enhanced kick to his abdomen to send him rolling. A Force push to Obi-Wan sent him flying through the air, slamming into the now closed landing ramp with a painful thud.

Suddenly Rey was alone with Maul, and she was placed on the defensive immediately.

Obi-Wan gasped for air, trying to ignore the pain of where he impacted against the merciless durasteel hull. He looked to the side, and wished he hadn't. Master Nu lay on her side, dark eyes glazed over in death. He closed her eyes, rose to his feet, called his lightsaber to him and rushed back into the battle.

Finn groaned as he sat up, feeling the dent where he had been kicked in the chest plate. His pistols had been thrown from his grasp. Rey was being overwhelmed. Her parries were slowing and she wasn't getting any offensive strikes in at all. He reached out with a hand, activated his grappling hook and fired. The hook wound its way around her waist, and he set it to return. She flew through the air and right into his waiting arms just as Obi-Wan took her place.

"This isn't working." He supplied grimly. noticing the sheen of sweat on her exposed skin and the heaving of her chest.

"Tell me something I don't know." She gasped in reply. "He's just too fast. It's taking everything I got just to hold him off."

Finn looked around, free hand fumbling through his utility belt and settling on something familiar. A thought, a crazy thought sifted through his mind. "Hold him off for a few moments and when I give the signal lure him to that pillar there."

"What's the plan?" She asked as she got herself back up one knee at a time.

"Just get him there on my signal and get ready to duck." That was all he said before he turned and ran towards the pillar. Disappearing behind it.

Obi-Wan had been thrown onto his back, and rolled just in time to dodge the crimson blade aiming for his heart, blocking the second attempt. Rey looked around frantically, thinking a mile a minute. Engaging him head on was obviously not working, Finn already seemed to understand that. She needed to try something else, but what?

She saw the bits of pieces of moss covered rubble. Off course. She raised her hand and the debris rose into the air, once she had enough she sent it right for the Sith. He saw it coming at the last possible second, abandoning his attempted disembowelling of Obi-Wan, managing to connect a foot to the side of his head, and backpedalling frantically. One piece of rock the size of a golf ball struck his shoulder, sending him stumbling but the rest was intercepted or dodged.

Okay, that wasn't working. She looked around, noticing the fallen pillar, or half a pillar. Could she lift that? Could she _throw_ that? _Size doesn't matter,_ her father would say. She reached out with both hands, and concentrated, feeling a huge weight upon her mind. There was a scrape, a piece of debris falling and then it rose.

The assassin stopped his approach, still as a statue, and for a brief moment she felt the first flash of emotion, surprise and disbelief. Then he rushed forward with almost blurring speed.

She threw it at him.

It was a weak throw, but with enough momentum to send it rolling on its side. Bits and pieces of debris breaking off from the cylindrical support as it struck the ground. Maul jumped over it, a brief vicious smile barely visible through his hood before a piece of stone as big as he was broke off and went straight for him. He was just barely able to slice it in two before landing with a roll and continuing his run without pause.

She ignited her own blade and backpedalled as he propelled himself into a running leap. Rey brought her blade up to parry, but it was a feint as he landed in a crouch right in front of her, lashed out with his blade. For a brief hopeful moment Rey thought he had missed her, and he was wide open. She brought her blade around for a sweeping strike which never came. Surprised she turned her head, expecting to find her lightsaber in hand.

Instead she saw nothing, just a cauterised stump where her hand once was. Her hand was several feet away, grasping her now unlit blade. Her head snapped around to see a heavily tattooed face and a mouth full of grinning, filed sharp teeth. The pain struck her suddenly, an intense burning pain. She screamed as she clutched her hand, falling to her knees.

Through the haze of agony she saw the hooded figure, cackling, crimson blade held over his head ready for a downward stroke. Her nightmare made real. She saw Obi-Wan had gotten groggily to his feet and was stumbling towards them but he wouldn't make it in time.

She was going to die.

There was a ferocious roar, a sudden burst of a jetpack and Finn was there. He had been running right towards her, activating his jetpack in a short burst, brought his fist back and lashed out with a straight right. With the momentum it was enough to send Maul flying, landing hard on his back and rolling to a stop right into a pillar.

She was being gripped firmly, shook harshly. "Rey, stay with me!"

She hissed through her teeth, not even caring as she whimpered in pain. "I'm here! Emperors Black Bones this hurts!"

"Losing a limb would do that Rey!" Finn roared, worry and fear for her wellbeing exploding from his usual joking persona. "We need to get you to a healer! Like right now!"

"We need to deal with him first." She managed.

He nodded grimly. "I'm about to do something you're going to hate. Kill me later."

"Wha-" She managed before he lifted her in his arms, ignoring her pained protests and turned a murderous glare at Maul.

The Sith was rising slowly to his feet, shaking his head viciously to try and stop the infernal ringing. "Hi asshole, have a nice flight!"

He activated his jetpack and took off, shouting a warning to a still groggy Obi-Wan to get clear. The Jedi seemed to understand, and jumped away with a Force propelled leap. Maul was still trying to get his bearings, still trying to stop the infernal ringing and the familiar wet feeling of blood pouring down the side of his face.

He didn't hear the beeping until it was almost too late.

He blurred forward with speed, no idea where he was going but only determined to not be there. He wasn't fast enough. The Thermal Imploder, hidden behind the very pillar he was thrown against, exploded with a deafening roar and an even greater flash of flame. The pillar protected him somewhat, but it was thrown forward and slammed right into him. He used a Force push, sending him away, slamming into the asphalt with a painful thump.

Maul rose unsteadily to his feet, ears ringing, head pounding, back burning as he hurriedly tore off his hooded robes and threw the smouldering clothes away. He called his lightsaber back to him, clutched it in his hands. There was a loud bang, and his hilt snapped in two as a beam of crimson slammed into it, burning his fingers.

He snapped his head to the source of the shot. The rampway was open and kneeling at the top was the other human, smoking blaster rifle pressed against his shoulder. Poe's glare was murderous as he squeezed the trigger, another burst of blaster fire was sent the Sith Lords way only for Maul to jump back, hands outstretched and calling upon the Force to block any blaster bolts which hit him, which was prudent because every shot was aimed at him with pinpoint accuracy.

Another burst of a jetpack and he looked up in rising dread to see the Mandalorian armoured man in the middle of a spin, eyes glaring murderously at his.

"A little parting gift!" He snarled, and the rocket on his jetpack sparked and came to life, roaring from its launcher and coming right towards Maul. The Sith Lord jumped again with a Force propelled leap, but he once again wasn't fast enough to escape the full force of the blast that followed. The concussive force alone slammed him into the ground with a bone crunching impact. He felt his ribs crack, his right arm snap and the skin on his back blacken.

He stood up slowly, left arm hanging uselessly at his side. There was no chance for victory here. He needed to make his escape. His eyes scanned the surrounding rubble strewn ground frantically. Looking for something. Then he saw it.

The girls lightsaber, still clutched in her sheared off hand.

He reached out with his good hand, seeing in his peripheral vision that the second Jedi was approaching, surely, steadily, his own blade held tightly in his right hand. He was picking up speed, going from a purposeful walk to a jog to a dead run.

He reached out, and the hilt moved, edging towards him. It then exploded into motion, wrenching free from the severed limb, spinning through the air as it came right towards him and then shot right by him. Maul watched with muted horror as it landed in the other hand of the same girl. She looked pale and sickly, shivering, cauterised stump held firmly against her chest. But there was a triumphant smile on her face as she caught the hilt.

Maul wanted to curse her, but the words never left his lips as Obi-Wan's blade pierced his chest, right through his heart and exited his back. The Sith Lord gasped, looking into a face devoid of all emotion. There was no anger, no hate, no glee, just a grim determination. He wanted to curse the Jedi for that ability, to cut themselves off from all emotion.

This was Maul's last thoughts before the darkness took him.

* * *

Palpatine awoke in the dead of night, eyes shimmering an angry gold as they snapped in every direction in the darkness of his personal bedchambers. The shutters were closed, with just a few beams of moonlight creeping through.

He delved into the Force, searching for the source of his uneasiness, and soon found his answer.

Darth Maul had been vanquished.

"Hmm, most unfortunate."

* * *

Poe descended the ramp with fleet of foot, rifle slung over his shoulder as he closed the distance between himself and his companions at a dead run. The moment they were certain Maul was dead several things happened at once.

Obi-Wan stumbled back a few steps, and then fell on his back with an explosion of dust. Finn staggered until he came upon a pillar which hadn't been broken in the melee and slid down it, blood smearing the concrete as he went. Last was Rey, who looked dignified for all of three seconds before doubling over in anguish, dropping her lightsaber and clutching the stump which was once fused with a hand.

"Are you guys alright!?" Poe asked, and immediately wished he hadn't. What with the sardonic, borderline vicious series of responses.

"Do we bloody look alright!?" Finn all but screamed, then began coughing up blood.

"Very poor choice of words." Obi-Wan managed between hisses of pained breath. "I think I busted all my ribs!"

Rey didn't reply, slowly falling onto her side and curl up in a foetal position, whimpering as she clutched her stump to her chest.

"Shit, Rey!" Finn tried to get to his feet, but his strength left him and he slid right back down with a groan of agony.

Obi-Wan sat up with effort, crawling towards the girl, but was beaten by Poe who had already reached her side, pulling open his field dressing kit on his utility belt and searching for bandages and alcohol. "Somebody make the call to a healer!"

They suddenly heard voices and shouting down the chamber. "I think they're already coming."

"Eh, and I promised myself that I wouldn't follow in my father and grandfathers footsteps when it came to losing limbs." She grimaced, looking down at the stump. "This sucks. This really, really, _really_ sucks!"

"Kind of like a Skywalker curse, huh?" Poe said softly.

Soon enough several dozen Jedi rushed onto the scene, surveying the carnage and the bodies with horrified yet tired eyes. Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn were in the lead, and immediately upon seeing the condition of the group made a call to the healers.

"What happened here?" Windu asked hurriedly.

"An assassin attacked the ship." Poe explained as he watched the healer slowly help Rey to sit up, inspecting the wound with a careful eye and calling for pain relief medication. "Pretty sure it was the same one who attacked us on Tatooine."

"Where is he?" Qui-Gon demanded.

In unison they all pointed to the still figure lying several feet away from them. "Right there."

A few more questions were asked, but were stopped when the healer attending Rey demanded they move everybody up to the Halls of Healing to treat them better. Masters Windu and Jinn conceded and left them in the woman's care. After a time she too was called away, leaving them all alone.

Only then did a bubble of pained laughter escape Rey. "I can't believe it."

"Is she okay?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Might be the delirium setting in." Obi-Wan allowed. "Either that or the drugs."

"No guys. Here me out." She continued, giggling madly. "Think about it. We just killed a Sith Lord."

There was silence for a long moment, then someone else's laughter echoed through the chamber. It was Finn, laughing and coughing and laughing again. Poe soon followed, chuckling in disbelief despite himself. All of the pain, all of the adrenaline and shock came to a head in that moment. The three of them continued to laugh, even when everyone around them looked at them as if they had gone insane.

Obi-Wan just shook his head in bemusement. "What madness have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 _Early update this week, going to Dublin and won't be bringing my laptop with me._

 _I like the odd action chapter, don't get me wrong. But over my decade reading fanfiction I always found that the plots and thoughts of the main characters were the main interest., kind of like a window into the authors mind. The odd action scene was fun, but I liked the politics more, maybe it's just me._

 _Maul made his move and paid for it, but not without a price for the Jedi. To anyone who states that him blasting a section of the temple was a stupid idea. Well I would say that one of the best ways to infiltrate a place on the fly would be a huge distraction which would keep everyone busy, and what better way to distract than to blow up an entire section of the enemy fort?_

 _I decided early on that I didn't want this to be your typical novel where the good guys win and the bad guys lose and there are no casualties for the winning side. Not that I am admitting that the Jedi and the Republic are going to win this. I have a lot of ideas up my sleeve as to what both sides are going to try, attack and counter strike and stuff like that._

 _Next chapter. The fallout of Maul's attack, the beginnings of recovery, the Jedi adapt, and the emergency senatorial session is soon to begin._

 _Peace!_


	14. Open Wounds

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Open Wounds**_

 _"As you can see the damage is severe. The south eastern tower of the Jedi temple is little more than rubble, casualties are unconfirmed but we can estimate that it is in the tens at least, with many more injured. Emergency services are at the scene and doing what they can."_

 _"Do we know who was behind this?"_

 _"I'm afraid not. At the moment several groups are being looked into but none had been thought capable of this kind of attack and those thought capable have no fault with the Jedi themselves. The Jedi have not commented as of yet and neither have the emergency services, when asked they replied that when they know we'll know."_

 _"Thank you. Harrowing images from the site of the Jedi temple. You are through to the Galactic Republic News Network, please stay with us for further updates."_

It was a disaster, and threatened all of his immediate plans. Palpatine watched the news forecast with a calculating gaze, ignoring the sunrise as it began to creep over the horizon. His mind worked over the possibilities. There was already some talk about delaying several Senatorial committees, including the emergency session, as a show of solidarity and support for the Jedi.

He had expected Maul to create a distraction so he could infiltrate the temple. It was a well known assassins method when trying to gain access to a heavily guarded compound, but this was too grand and too public. It had caused ripples of panic and disbelief across Coruscant, as well as a swell of sympathy and support for the Jedi among the general public. Tributes had been pouring in. It was enough to make him feel physically ill.

He needed to work quickly.

The emergency session concerning Naboo must not be delayed. He would continue to play the part of the well loved and popular Senator, giving his condolences to the Jedi but also reminding that his own peoples plight could not be ignored. It had to be handled delicately but he was sure he could pull it off. Perhaps call for a minutes silence before proceedings began. It might even work in his favour, with no Jedi being present at the session at all.

He began preparing for the day, carefully choosing his Senatorial robes and placing them on his already made bed before cleaning himself with a sonic shower and copious amounts of cologne. The moment he exited the bathroom, cleaning himself off with a towel, the news had returned to the Jedi temple and he paid attention.

 _"I am here live with Ki-Adi-Mundi, Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council. Thank you for joining us Master. I understand this is a difficult time."_

 _"Indeed, thank you for your patience."_

 _"Not at all. What can you tell us so far, Master?"_

 _"We do not have an exact number of casualties as of yet, but so far we have confirmed the deaths of fourteen with over fifty wounded. All have been taken to our Halls of Healing, where our healers as well as medical volunteers are caring for them."_ Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, fully dressed in his ceremonial Jedi robes. He outwardly exhumed a pillar of clam but Palpatine relished in the sorrow and pain he felt within.

 _"Do you have any idea who was responsible for the attack?"_

 _"I am afraid not, but rest assured both we and the Judiciary are working to find those responsible. They will be brought to justice for this horrendous act."_

 _"There are many people out there worried at this event, and tributes are already pouring in from the people. Do the Jedi have anything to say to them?"_

 _"Yes."_ Ki-Adi-Mundi looked right at the camera, and bowed his head. _"To all those thinking of us and offering their support, we thank you. Myself personally, as well as the Jedi Order as a whole, are overwhelmed by the show of support from the people of the Republic. Thank you all. To those who govern the Republic we also thank you for your support, but plead with you not to delay your important work for our sakes. The Jedi will continue to function as we always have, and we ask for those in the role of government to do the same lest those responsible for this horrendous and cowardly attack gain a victory."_

 _"Thank you, Master Mundi."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Wise but solemn words from Jedi Master Mundi. Back to you."_

Palpatine grinned as he began to dress, thankful for the Jedi and their insufferable mandate to protect the Republic even when their home was burning. If the Senate heeded those words then the emergency session would continue apace, and his plans would not be delayed or stopped. He could even fabricate some information and use this bombing to his advantage. He would have to thank Master Mundi for his help, once the light left his eyes of course.

That left other issues for him to resolve. He would need to find a replacement for Maul. He had always been aware that for the dominance of the Sith to succeed he would need a more able apprentice than the Zabrak assassin but his death had come far too soon for his own plans. He would need to find a replacement, and quickly.

His Masters own files of agents and potential recruits may prove helpful in that regard. Darth Plagueis was many things but he was also a diligent cataloguer with a good eye for those who may prove useful to the Sith. His files undoubtedly had a list of potential recruits he could sift through to find a temporary replacement.

A brief stop to his teachers secret laboratory may be warranted, after all it was early in the day. He had hours before his first order of business with the senate. Now fully dressed in his senatorial robes Palpatine turned and left his room, already tapping the necessary codes to deactivate his security and prepare his personal speeder.

Within the hour he had traversed the cityscape to an old, abandoned section of the planets industrial sector, passing by abandoned speeder lanes, surrounded by decrepit and abandoned structures until he came upon an old abandoned mill protected by his masters own personally modified security and a handful of similarly modified assassin droids. The droids did not bother him, recognising him as their controllers apprentice and deactivating after a pre-emptive scan.

He used his own retinal and handprint data to enter the facility, walking through dark eerie corridors until he came upon the laboratory. His Master had dabbled in everything, cobbled together consoles and cabling lined the walls and floor, ancient tubes full of specimens and a preservation liquid glowed ominously as Palpatine sat before the main console and activated the controls.

Getting through the decryption was simple and accessing his Masters files even more so. He was soon looking through a list of potential recruits and agents, both aware and sleeper. He went through them one at a time until he came upon a single name and a brief chuckle escaped his lips as he read through the information and viewed the profile.

"I would never have guessed."

* * *

Rey woke up to white ceilings and the beeping of medical machinery. She lay in an incredibly comfortable white bed, was fairly aware of several cables and tubes piercing her flesh and the undeniable sounds of snoring beside her. The snoring was coming from Poe, who was sitting on a chair across the room, arms folded and head pressed against his chest.

"I'm getting real tired of this." Rey sighed.

She couldn't help but smile, even as her painful memories came back to her. A confrontation with Darth Maul, an explosion up above, a fight breaking out with the last thing she remembered being her lying on the ground, curled up in a ball with the severed stump of an arm pressed against her chest. She raised the hand in question, saw the stump covered in clean white bandages and was just able to stop herself from laughing despite the situation, or was it crying?

Her families curse hit her after all.

She shook her head, willing herself not to give into despair or self pity. Her father and grandfather had _both_ lost a hand early in their lives and that hadn't stopped them so it wouldn't stop her either. Granted one became a tyrant more machine than man while the other became a Jedi Master with terrible luck but she would not give in to this.

On another note the so-called Phantom Pain was very real.

Poe finally stirred, opening his eyes droopily which quickly became wide awake when he saw her sitting up and glaring at the place where her hand should be. "Rey, you're awake! Thank the Force!"

Rey offered him a pained smile. "Hi Poe."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, slowly and hesitantly before grimacing as if he had said something monumentally stupid. She smiled at him.

"Good." She supplied wryly, raising the stump for memories sake.

"Yeah, good." He avoided eye contact, making her frown. He looked nervous and, dare she think it, guilty. "I'll go get the healer."

He moved towards the exit, reaching out to hit the switch for the sliding door. Rey watched him go, a stupid thought circling maniacally through her mind which she needed to get out into words. "It's not your fault."

He stopped, fingertip an inch away from the switch. "Yes it is. I wasn't there."

he pushed the button and stepped through the door before she could say otherwise, leaving her alone for a time. All the while she looked at her stump of an arm and fumed. What was it with men and their damn chivalry to protect a woman till the death, and their need to take all the blame when something happened to said woman. Rey had always thought it was a stupid notion, and her friends were above such basic thoughts of chivalry. She had been wrong apparently. She wasn't angry though, at least not at them.

She needed to talk to Poe though. This was her own fault not his or anyone else's.

Soon a healer entered the room, a beautiful woman with greenish skin, brilliant blue eyes, tattoos running from her dark lips down her chin. She was dressed in dark Jedi robes, with a headdress hiding her hair. Her smile was kind and patient. "Just like your friend said your awake."

The woman introduced herself as Luminara Unduli, senior healer of the Halls of Healing.

She went on to inform Rey of her medical situation, advising her that although she had lost her hand they had the required medical equipment and materiel to replace it with a cybernetic substitute which should be ready within the next few days. The surgery was slated to take place in two days, recovery and physical therapy time was estimated at roughly four months. She also informed her that besides the lost limb she had also suffered a few cracked ribs, hairline fractures and nasty second degree burns. At one point she had been placed in a Bacta tank for several hours while medical droids worked to prepare her stump for the surgery.

It turned out she wasn't the only one who had suffered such injuries from Darth Maul.

Finn had been the first to visit her over the course of the day and needed little encouragement in exchanging stories of their less than stellar health. It had been decided right away that she won the contest. He had suffered several cracked, even a few broken ribs, and internal bleeding which was thankfully behind him, both from the Sith's stomping spree and him being thrown away by his own blast. He was more worried about his armour than himself. The breastplate had caved in and he had used up his jetpacks rocket.

Obi-Wan had gotten it worse, considering he didn't have any armour to protect himself and had been thrown like a ragdoll for most of the battle. He had limped into the room, abdomen, left arm and right leg tapped up. He didn't elaborate on his own injuries, thoroughly bemused that they were making a game of it, but several bones had been cracked, and others had been broken. He was off active Jedi duty for the next few months and like her he wasn't going to the emergency session of the Senate.

They sat in chairs, and told her the latest. Darth Maul's idea of a distraction was to blow up one of the temples spires, the south eastern spire to be exact, which was now little more than rubble. The incident had been so serious that emergency services had been called to help put out the fires and dig through the rubble in search of survivors. So far fourteen Jedi had been confirmed killed in the attack, with over fifty others wounded, several seriously, and three others still missing. The Halls of Healing were full to near capacity and the Healers had worked continuously without sleep since the incident.

Rey had been shocked by the news. She had expected the Sith to try something but she had not expected such a public attack on the temple and one so serious it would cost so many lives. Either Maul had acted alone or it was on his Masters orders, either way she suspected it meant they were getting desperate.

"What about the ship?" She asked. "Did we get there in time."

"Yeah, we made it in time." Finn nodded grimly. "Not in time to save any of the Jedi protecting it, but in time to stop the Sith from destroying the data. The head Investigator, Master Nu, sent the protocol droid up to the cockpit and locked the turbolift to stop Maul from entering. We arrived a minute late."

"It was unnecessary." Obi-Wan was looking at the tiled floor, brows furrowed. "Master Nu was an old woman. She would not have been able to stop him yet he took the time to toy with her before he killed her. Who does something like that?"

"A Sith." Rey supplied helpfully. "There's horror stories in my time of what Palpatine and his ilk did, and most were discovered to be truth."

Obi-Wan remained distraught for several moments before closing his eyes and centring himself in the Force. Trying with everything he had to clear his mind of his anger and outrage. After a time he finally seemed to relax, taking in deep breathes before rejoining the conversation.

"The Senate were considering locking down and cancelling all meetings to show respect for what had happened, but the Jedi managed to convince them to continue on." He continued gravely. "The emergency session will continue on time and Master Jinn will be by the Queens side. I only hope she goes along with the plan."

"What about the data?"

"The Jedi are looking through the translated data now." Finn massaged his brow, looking tired and worn. "I hope it was worth all of this."

Rey and Obi-Wan couldn't help but agree.

In the silence that followed she had just remembered something, and sighed in irritation. This question was in danger of becoming her catchphrase. "How long was I out?"

"Nine hours."

She did a mental count. "The session is in two hours. Does that mean Master Jinn is going alone?"

"Not exactly, a substitute was found."

* * *

The halls of the senate were bustling with people. Senators from thousands of different races walked by in flowing colourful robes, followed in their wake by advisors and aides. At key points the blue robed formed of the Senate Guard, protectors of this ancient structure, stood with ceremonial rifles held firmly against their shoulders and bullet shaped helms protecting impassive faces.

Queen Amidala watched the bustle, then brought her gaze upon the well adorned ceiling. These were the halls of one of the oldest and most cherished buildings in the entire Republic. The Senate, a structure which housed the highest form of government. It had remained standing for thousands of years. Some rumours stated that it had been build when the Republic had been formed while others stated it had come hundreds of years later.

Either way she was here.

Her Handmaidens remained by her, forever a bastion of strength for her. Two of Panaka's guards flanked them and standing by her side was her own Senator. Palpatine belonged in these halls, bedecked in grand colourful robes which swept majestically as he walked. His appearance was impeccable, not a white hair out of place, not a single crease or stain on his robes as he led the way towards the personal Repulsorpod of the Naboo.

Here she instructed them to stop, looking around.

Palaptine noticed this. "Is there an issue, My Queen."

"No, Senator. No issue." She replied, eyes focused as she looked through the crowd.

"Then perhaps if we could continue. The session is about to begin."

"There are two others who will be joining us."

"Who?"

There they were. "Them."

Two Jedi appeared around the corner, dressed in dirt brown robes with hoods over their heads. All those in their path stopped their conversations and allowed them to pass, mutterings and whispers beginning to echo through the corridor. It was not rare to see the Jedi in the Senate, but never when a session was about to begin.

The two figures stopped before the Naboo, bowed low and when they rose to their full heights again they reached up to push back their hoods. She nodded to Qui-Gon the moment his face became visible, but was slightly surprised to see the person with him was not his apprentice. She knew him though, few with knowledge of the Jedi did not know this man. The hood was pushed back to reveal the focused features of Mace Windu, second chair of the Jedi High Council.

"Masters, thank you for coming." She greeted.

Both men nodded, though it was Qui-Gon who spoke. "We thank you for your understanding, your highness."

"If I may ask Master Jinn? Where is your Padawan?"

"He was caught up in the terrorist attack last night. Do not fear he is alive and recovering."

"I am glad to hear that."

"We give our support and our condolences to the Jedi in this difficult time, and hope that the perpetrators of such a barbarous attack be found and brought to justice." Palpatine interjected smoothly, uttering the sickly sweet words a politician was expected to say. "Begging your pardon Masters, however your timing is quite unfortunate. An emergency session is already underway."

"We are aware, Senator." Master Windu replied. "We will be taking part in this session on behalf of the Naboo, with the Queens approval."

The Queen nodded. "Of course."

"Forgive me Masters, but this is highly irregular."

"Nothing with this issue is normal, Senator." Mace replied. "Rest assured we will not attempt to interfere against the Naboo."

"Yes, of course." Palpatine replied, keeping his frown in check with a genial smile. "We would be pleased to welcome you, Masters."

Both Masters Jinn and Windu bowed their heads before following behind the Senator and the Queen onto the repulsorpod, all the while Palpatine kept a critical eye on his two uninvited guests. Just what had they and the Queen been in contact about, away from his gaze? They could not possibly suspect him. He had made absolutely sure that his identity be kept secret, as his predecessors had done before him over a thousand years.

So why were they here? What was their purpose?

The Repulsorpod hummed as it was released from its docking clamp, floating into the grand chamber of the Galactic Senate. In this chamber was the Supreme Chancellors platform, located in the middle of the cavernous opening atop a tall spire, from there the leader of the Republic could see every repulsorpod and speak with every Senator and Representative which made up the Senate.

This was the place, where the beginnings of his endgame would come to life.

* * *

"The data has been translated, Master."

Yoda was silent, raising his head to look at the worried expression of Depa Billipa, whose usually beautiful face was gaunt from stress and lack of sleep, dark bags could be seen under her slightly bloodshot eyes. She wanted guidance. She needed his guidance, but Yoda could not bring himself to give it.

Every idle moment his thoughts would go to the lines of bodies before him, forms covered by white tarpaulin sheets. Their voices now silent to the world of the living. He had counted them over and over again since he had come into this small, dark chamber. He had gone to each body, lifted the sheet to see them, remember that face from when he or she had been a youngling taking part in his class, smiling and laughing as only a child would.

There were some who would say it was impossible to remember the faces of all whom they met, but Yoda remembered them all. He knew their faces and remembered their names with a clarity he wished he didn't have. For nearly nine hundred years he had been a Jedi, had seen countless fellows be brought to the temple, grow up, become great Jedi and die either in combat or when old age granted it.

With a heavy heart which was close to breaking he had taken a seat on one of the crates and stared at the bodies silently.

Nineteen.

There were nineteen bodies laid out in this small space. Fourteen had died in the blast and collapse of the tower, another three had been found in the rubble and two more had died of their injuries despite the best efforts of the Healers to save them.

"Master?"

"Leave me, will you?"

For a time the woman remained, torn between adhering to his wishes or staying. Finally she nodded her head and stepped back over the threshold. "Yes, Master."

The door closed, darkness returned and Yoda was left alone. He was amazed that his voice had not gave out on him when he made such a selfish request but he could not see passed it. The Jedi were supposed to be neutral, in control of their emotions, yet how could a living breathing being remain so calm and in control when something like this happened.

Yoda looked over the lines of the dead, and placed a gnarled three fingered hand over his face as his long ears drooped. "Forgive me."

* * *

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidalla. Recently elected ruler of Naboo, who speaks on our behalf!"

Palpatine stepped back then, allowing the Queen to rise from her seat and take his place on the pulpit of the repulsorpod. She turned a sideways glance to the two Jedi, seated alongside Sabe and Eirtae and, for all intents and purposes, seemed to meld into the background alongside her handmaidens.

"Honourable representatives of the Republic." She began, composed as her voice boomed into the quiet hall. "I come before you under the gravest of circumstance. Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade Federation-"

"I object! There is no proof!" Once again the Trade Federations representative added his voice to the argument, his repulsorpod floating into position alongside the Naboo's own as its representative, Lott Dod, spoke in a loud and insulted voice. "This is incredible. We request a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth!"

Another repulsorpod appeared, floating into place, this one carrying the Gran representatives of Malastare. A powerful planet in the Mid-Rim and also a stalwart ally of the Trade Federation. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the delegate of the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed!"

"The point-" Vaolrum began, only to be interrupted by one of his own advisors, who apologised for interrupting before smothering the microphone with his hand and speaking to the Chancellor in hushed tones.

Palpatine suddenly appeared by her side, whispering into her ear. "Enter the bureaucrats. The true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear."

Both Qui-Gin and Mace raised their heads slightly, using the Force to eavesdrop into the Senators words. They looked to each other, but remained silent despite their growing worry. If they could not trust the Queen in her own decisions and interfere then they would alienate her. This was a battle only she could fight.

"The point is conceded." Valorum said at last, disgruntled, unhappy even, but resigned as his gaze returned to the Queen. "Would you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Her anger seethed through the Force, betrayal and hurt washing over them as she leaned forward, fixing a glare upon the Chancellor which few would be able to stand. She may be young and out of her depth but Padme Amidala was anything but defenceless. "I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now! I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you all discuss this in a committee!"

There were worried murmurs from among the Senators and Representatives. They had not expected the Queen to take this quite as badly as she did. Even the representatives of Malastare seemed to disappear from the confrontation, returning to their own place within the chamber, their representatives looking at each other.

"If this body is not capable of action, then a new approach is needed!"

Palpatine smiled. He couldn't help himself. This was the moment when centuries of planning by the Sith came to fruition.

"I move to speak to the member worlds of the Republic directly."

His smile fell.

"I reject. There is no legality in this!" Lott Dod decreed.

"There is, in fact the first article of the Republic specifically relates to this. Member states can be adhered to directly for help in times of crisis. I had thought a delegate of the Senate would be aware of this." The Queen replied, voice equal parts stoicism and surety.

"Are you looking to start a war, your highness?" Valorum asked, frowning.

"That is not my intent. It is not within the peaceful ideals of the Naboo to start a conflict with those we consider friends. To explain this further I will defer to my guests." She stepped back, and both Jedi stood and made their way to the pulpit, features still hidden within the shadows of their hoods. "I present to you Jedi Master Mace Windu, Second Chair of the Jedi High Council, and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who was originally sent to Naboo to act as an ambassador between us and the Trade Federation."

Both men pulled back their hoods, revealing their features to the multitudes of men and women of the Senate. There were concerned and awed murmurings amongst those present, none of whom remembered a Jedi being present in such a special session of the Senate, not in all of their careers as Senators of the Republic.

"What are you doing?" Palpatine asked, hoping his voice remained neutral despite the simmering anger he felt. This was not part of the plan.

The Queen turned her head elegantly to look at him, a smile quirking up the corners of her mouth. "Wait and see, Senator."

He wanted nothing else than to cut her down in this moment.

"Greetings, Honourable Senators and Representatives of the Republic." Mace Windu began, voice calm and loud enough in the cavernous chamber for all within to hear. "We come before you alongside the Naboo in a time of great distress and turmoil. No doubt you are all aware of the present situation and calls will be made for a committee to be formed to investigate the allegations against the Trade Federation. These calls are unnecessary, for the Jedi are prepared to send a delegation of ambassadors to Naboo effective immediately to investigate the situation and bring a peaceful end to this crisis."

Once again there were murmurings within the Senate, silenced by the bellowing voice of Lott Dod. "I object. The Jedi have no right to speak of such matters!"

Master Windu's gaze fell upon the Trade Federations representative, and the man felt the weight of a world fall upon him. "Are you making the assumption that the Jedi Order has no right to speak its opinion in this place, the centre of democracy in the galaxy?"

the words were biting and deep, a direct confrontation between the Jedi and the Trade Federation. Mace Windu was unflinching as his dark eyes met with those of Lott Dod and held them in obvious challenge. It was simply a matter of who would blink first, and between these two men the answer was obvious.

"O-off course not." The Representative stuttered, utterly beaten by the glare of one of the most powerful Jedi alive. "But it is a matter of principle and procedure, you must understand. The Jedi have never intruded on the affairs of the Senate until now. It leads to the question as to why the esteemed Jedi Order has decided to do so?"

"Because if these allegations are true then the Trade Federation is wrong." Windu replied, once again looking over the masses of people. "If this is true and the Trade Federation has invaded Naboo without the consent of the Senate then what does that mean for the Republic? It will set a precedent, and a dangerous one, that conglomerates like the Trade Federation can invade disagreeing member worlds without restraint or transparency, and that is something we cannot allow!"

the murmurings grew.

"So the Jedi will interfere with the internal activities of the Republic, as is our mandate and right by the constitution. We will send a team of ambassadors to Naboo to learn the truth and find a peaceful solution, however we are worried to send ambassadors without protection, as the last ones were met with hostility and attempted assassination when they arrived." Windu continued.

"I object, what proof is there of this?"

"Eyewitness testimony." Windu interjected. "I present to you Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who had been chosen as ambassador between the Naboo and the Trade Federation and who survived the attempt on his life."

Mace Windu stepped aside and, Qui-Gon Jinn took his place. "Good afternoon, honourable representatives of the Republic. I can confirm what Master Windu has stated, myself and my Padawan were sent to the Naboo system by the request of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum to find a diplomatic solution to the crisis, when we arrived we were guided to an audience chamber. While we waited our ship, the Judiciary transport _Radiant VII_ was destroyed, with the deaths of its crew, and our own lives were threatened-"

"I cannot standby and hear this farce any longer!"

Mace Windu glared at the Neimoidian. "Are you questioning my Jedi's report, representative?"

Lott Dod was once again stopped by the full force of the Jedi Masters glare. "O-Of course not. However I cannot simply remain aside and allow my organisations name to be tarnished without proof."

"That proof is being presented to you by eyewitness testimony." Windu countered, a growl in his voice as he spoke. "I recommend you remain quiet while he speaks. Or is the word of a Jedi considerably less than what I remember?"

"Our lives were first threatened with poisoned gas within the meeting hall, and then by the arrival of a platoon of security droids which decided to fire upon us instead of check on our safety." Qui-Gon Jinn continued after receiving a nod from the Council member to continue. "As such the Jedi will not risk our people being targeted again."

"Which is why we have asked to accompany the Queen and speak to the Senate directly." Mace Windu added. "Rest assured we will send a delegation to Naboo and find the truth about what is happening there, but we refuse to send our people without protection. We have come directly to you, those who represent the Republic, for aide. We ask that member worlds provide ships and security for our ambassadors. What say you!?"

There was a long moment of silence, and after several moments Palpatine allowed his smile to return. Off course no one would agree to such a ridiculous request as this. To go against centuries of tradition and make an individual decision against the Senate. It was unheard off. It was beyond the abilities of all present to comprehend, and that was why it would fail.

"Corellia agrees!"

Palpatine's head snapped in the direction of the voice, eyes adjusting in surprise as a new repulsorpod added itself to the line of delegates. The Senator looked at the pod in surprise and disbelief, someone had actually responded to such an outrageous and unconventional plea? He recognised the man standing on the pulpit, his dark hair and beard, a recently elected young man known as Garm Bel Ablis who continued speaking even as Palpatine attempted to make sense of what was happening.

"Corellia agrees, and will send ships to assist the Jedi on their mission!"

"There is no legal response to such a ridiculous-" The Federations envoy began but was cut off by another booming voice. Soon to be the first of several.

"Kuat agrees, and will send ships!"

"Duros agrees!"

"Alderaan agrees!"

"Teta agrees!"

Palpatine let these responses sink in, all the while feeling his plans slip further and further away from his grasp. He had hoped Corellia, as independent and neutral as it was known to be, would not involve itself with the crisis. He had hoped a system with one of the most powerful self-defence forces in the Republic and an advocate for increased devolution and systems rights would remain neutral. Then there was Kuat, Alderaan and Teta, all Human worlds whose support he needed within the Republic, and finally Duros, home to the Duros people who had remained outside of galactic affairs until this moment. Their interference was even more surprising in that the Neimoidian peoples who made the core of the Trade Federation were considered closely related.

Why would they act now?

The Jedi.

These worlds all had something in common. They all supported the Jedi and had considerable Praxeums on their planets. The Jedi Temple had been targeted on Coruscant by an unknown terrorist force, not the first time in recent memory, and these worlds had always been both allied and loyal to the Jedi to some degree, so it was natural they would side with the Jedi when they requested help so soon. He didn't doubt that if he looked into security footage and logs Jedi representatives would have visited each of these planets embassies on Coruscant within the last few hours.

If Maul were still alive he would have strangled him with his bare hands.

* * *

"I can see you."

The boy flinched from his hiding place beyond the sliding door, but he did not enter despite its opening made her keenly aware that he was there. Rey sighed, closing down her datapad and placing it on the stand next to her bed before rising to a sitting position with more than a little effort. It was difficult, leaning up with only one hand.

"Anakin, come in."

The boys head peeked from the side, an unmistakable mop of dirty blonde hair and expressive blue eyes. He entered the room at her further prompting, wringing his hands together and looking anywhere but her.

His eyes would not leave her bandaged stump of an arm, but she did not shy away from it. "It's not as bad as it looks. The Healers say that I'll be able to have a bionic replacement in the next few days, so don't look at me like that okay?"

He nodded, though by the look on his face she guessed he wouldn't be able to keep it.

"Come here."

He hesitated for a moment before following her request, walking to the edge of the bed and being thoroughly surprised when she enveloped him in a hug. Rey caressed his hair while whispering promises into his ear she was not sure she would be able to keep despite what the Healers said. "I'm going to be fine, I promise."

"I wasn't there." He blurted out, fighting back tears. "I wasn't there and you got hurt."

"And what could you have done, Anakin?" She asked, not because she wanted to stunt his will to help others but because of the exact opposite. "You're a kid. It was best you weren't there."

"But I could have helped."

"How?"

He was silent for a long moment, his turmoil in the Force almost palpable to her. He had imagined himself as this invincible behemoth with the ability to tap into a wellspring of ability and power few others did. It was a misconception many of those gifted with the Force possessed. That they were invincible because they had an advantage over others when they were anything but. She had seen the Knights of Ren run into battle with this thought in mind when facing her and her father.

She hoped this was not something that the Jedi of this timeline shared.

"I don't know, I just could have." He replied, in that innocent voice only a child could have. Rey couldn't help but smile and ruffle his messy blond hair with her remaining hand.

"You're a sweet kid." She replied.

"I'm not a kid." Anakin scowled, half heartedly reaching up to bat her hand away.

"Yes, you are." She admonished lightly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Who did it?" He asked. She was surprised by the undercurrent of steel in his tone, for a nine year old at least.

She hadn't lied to him before, and she had no wish to start now. "A Sith Lord by the name of Darth Maul. We ran into him during the bombing and fought him."

"Where is he?"

"Dead." Rey replied.

"Good." He said emphatically.

Rey hesitated for a moment, seeing the anger writhe from his form in waves. Yes this Anakin was not Darth Vader, but he still had a quick temper, especially when someone he considered a friend got hurt. She saw all of this as she reached out with her remaining hand and gave his clenched knuckles a squeeze.

"Your angry." She surmised, obvious as a bird taking flight but she felt it needed to be said.

"Yes." He replied, looking up at her in surprise that she seemed so calm. "Look what happened here. This man attacked the temple, he killed Jedi. He _hurt_ you!"

"Anakin, take a deep breath." She chastised gently, not taking her hand from his as her dark eyes locked with his brilliant blue. "Breathe."

He glared at her, but then the anger died only to be replaced by shame. His clenched knuckles loosened in her grasp as he closed his eyes and took a few deep, calming breathes. Rey wondered for a brief moment if he learned that on his own or if it was some basic instruction from either Master Jinn or Obi-Wan. Either way she was glad.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked.

She smiled ruefully. "Because I'm a Jedi."

"But he killed so many, and he took your hand away. I... I don't understand why everyone is so calm and in control when their friends are dead and dying." Anakin exclaimed, groaning in frustration, hands smoothing back his mop of hair as he tried with everything he had to think. Rey didn't know how to respond. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Just because we're staying calm doesn't mean that we aren't hurting, young one."

Both Anakin and Rey had barely noticed the door open, and stepping through it was the last Jedi she had expected to visit her. Yarael Poof looked larger and more intimidating now than he ever did while sitting on the Jedi High Council. The Quermian Jedi Master stepped elegantly into the small room and came to a stop beside her bed, offering a genial smile at the two of them.

"Forgive me, but could I take a seat. My bones are not what they once were."

Rey nodded hesitantly, offering him the remaining chair with her one good hand.

"Thank you, my dear." He sat on the chair, and once he was possible he bowed his head much to her surprise. "The data on the starship has been translated and confirmed. Palpatine, while not considered a Sith, has a lot to answer for in terms of corruption in government. I feel I owe you an apology for my actions during the council meeting."

Rey, surprised and more than a little dumbstruck, raised her hand in a placating gesture. "Please raise your head, Master Poof. So long as my warnings have been heard I am happy."

"I admit I still harbour doubts about your current... shall we say, situation. However perhaps that is just the musing of a silly old man." Poof continued, raising his head upon her request. "Your warnings so far have rung true, and hopefully we can prepare a counter to our enemies plans. We have you and your comrades to thank for this."

"Yes." She replied, looking at her stump. "Though I'm afraid my own performance was less than stellar."

Poof nodded in understanding. "Rest assured we will not abandon one of our own, especially after suffering such an injury on our behalf. You have proven yourself a Jedi this day, Rey, and though you're testing will continue once you are healed know that I am amongst those who consider you one of us."

Rey bowed her head, touched by the gesture. "Thank you, Master."

Poof returned her bow before turning to Anakin. "To answer your question young one, we all feel a great loss from what has happened. I lost a few friends as well. Be aware that we Jedi are something of a shy and reclusive lot when it comes to showing our emotions. It is not forbidden by any means, but our own teachings of learning to accept loss and move on mean that we cannot linger. The dead would not wish us too. As such we will mourn the dead in our own way, but we will not make a spectacle of ourselves while doing so."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because of who we are and what we represent." Poof replied. "We are the Jedi. We are a supporting pillar of the Republic, a key component that keeps it all together. As such we must show ourselves as strong, united and resolute no matter what happens. We will mourn the dead and we will certainly miss them, but we cannot falter, especially in these uncertain times."

"I still don't get it." Anakin frowned, brow furrowing. "I mean I do, but at the same time I don't."

"And that is where time will come into play." Poof pointed out. "You're young yet, and learning is one of the advantages of growing up. Cherish those who consider you friend and family. Mourn them should they leave before you, surely, and never forget them but do not allow their loss to destroy you. They will simply become one with the Force and you will meet them again once your time comes."

"That's... pretty wise." Rey allowed.

"You are wondering if I have been in such a situation." Yarael saw, smiling disarmingly at her discomfort. "The answer is yes. I am older than I look and have seen much. Friends have passed into the Force before me, but I know they are not completely gone because I still feel their presence as surely as if they were standing beside me. Just because you can't see someone doesn't mean they aren't there."

The doors opened and Rey found another couple of visitors enter her medical room. Aayla was first, a small package clutched in her hands. Her Master followed behind her, seeing her and offering a relieved smile that she was alright. It was a simple gesture, but it meant so much to Rey that they had visited her and were glad that she was alive.

"Rey, let me see." Aayla was by her side in an instant, glaring at the stump. "Which Healers looking after you?"

"Master Unduli, I think." Rey replied.

Aayla looking relieved. "That woman can do miracles."

"What my apprentice means is that you're in good hands." Vos added, as he came to stand by his apprentices side. "We heard what happened early this morning. Couldn't get here fast enough."

Rey just remembered that they were guarding the Queen and her entourage, and felt such relief that they were there and away from the carnage. She felt like she had built a friendship with these two over the last month or so, and would have been deeply grieved by their loss. "Who has taken your place?"

Quinlan shook his head. "With you and Obi-Wan out of the picture the Council decided not to send Master Jinn. Don't worry the Naboo are still in safe hands. I know the Master and Apprentice duo personally. They can handle it."

Rey nodded. "Good."

"Did Master Unduli give you an idea of when you'll get a replacement bionic?" Aayla asked.

"Two days." Rey replied. "And four months of therapy apparently."

"Take Master Unduli's advice seriously." Vos intervened. "She knows what she is doing."

"She certainly knows what she is doing." Master Poof added.

"Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

"Your highness."

Amidala turned her head to see the Supreme Chancellor walking through the crowd with a purpose in his step, followed dutifully by his advisors and two blue robes guardsmen. He came by her side and offered a brief bow which she returned.

"Chancellor."

"Senator, Masters." His eyes swept across those of importance in the group. Palpatine, Masters Windu and Jinn all returned his nods. With pleasantries out of the way he turned back to the Queen. "A moment of your time, if you will. May we walk and talk?"

"Of course." The Queen agreed. Soon the group were walking at a slow and sedate pace. The Chancellors officials and guards falling into step with her own handmaidens and security.

"I must admit that your approach was... bold, shall we say." Valorum said after a drawn out pause.

"You disapprove?" The Queen asked.

The old man shook his head. "On the contrary. It was perhaps the best outcome. As you have seen politics here is a convoluted and, some would say, distasteful business. Chances were that this would have gone to a committee and the Trade Federation would have drawn it out for months. However I am still concerned."

Amidala said nothing, eyes directly ahead.

"This action could set a dangerous precedent, your highness." Valorum warned, turning to look the Queen in the eye. "If this works then what would stop other systems ignoring the decrees of the Senate and invading their neighbours with their own grievances?"

"I am aware, Chancellor. And if there was another way I would have taken it without hesitation." She replied. "However this is a crisis that is already spiralling out of control. The Trade Federation made the first move when they blockaded and then invaded my home."

"I understand, and believe me I am not trying to desist you, but I will say this one thing." They had come to a junction in the hall, and the Chancellors entourage were going to split from them here. "Tread very carefully, your highness."

Amidala nodded. "I will."

With that Valorum and his entourage walked down the corridor, disappearing into the crowd. The Naboo delegation were left alone with just their Jedi compatriots. Palpatine placed a hand on her shoulder. "What the Chancellor says has precedent your highness. We need to tread very carefully."

She sighed and turned away. "I am fully aware, Senator."

No, I'm afraid you are not. He would have loved to say those words to her, but held his tongue.

"Master Jinn will escort you back to your apartments, your highness." Master Windu said smoothly.

"Thank you, Masters."

Palpatine hesitated a moment, exchanging a nod with Master Windu as the Jedi turned and walked down the opposite corridor. He glared at the man's retreating back, eyes flashing a venomous gold for a brief moment before a smile spread across his face. So his plans have been foiled. It was a temporary reprieve at best. He would adapt to this change as he had countless times before.

Very well, if the rules have changed then so will he.

He fell into step behind the Queen, watching her for a brief moment. He had considered her a child without her chaperone. Alone, afraid and easy to manipulate. He had underestimated her, much as he hated to admit it. The girl had outlived her usefulness, had become a hindrance.

She would need to be disposed of.

* * *

 _And chapter done. Don't really have a lot to say about this one. To Guest. I have no plans to do a time travel story of Rey & co. in episode 2 or 3 at the moment. To Naitch03. I have not read the leaked plot for the next episode and to be honest I'm going to wait until we have a confirmed synopsis before doing anything._

 _Thanks to everyone for the reviews in the last story, glad you all liked it. Hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review and have a nice weekend._


	15. The Trickster

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **The Trickster**_

"Your majesty."

Amidala turned her eyes, just barely stopping herself from smiling at the sight of the man before her. He was a handsome figure, tall and foreboding with dark hair and beard and piercing eyes which seemed able to see anything. Garm Bel Iblis, Senator of Corellia, stood before her and offered a bow of his head.

"Senator," She inclined her head in greeting. "Thank you for your support in the Senate."

Iblis waved his hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it your majesty. We have been enquiring about several issues concerning the Trade Federation for some time, and when the Jedi came to me and asked about providing a security escort, well, let's just say it was something Corellia could not afford to say no too."

Her Handmaidens and guards relaxed, hands releasing the holsters of their weapons. It seemed that Iblis's men had the same idea, for the Corsec Diplomatic Officers removed their hands from their holstered sidearm's. Through all of this uncertainty Master Jinn remained between the two groups, calm and collected as one would expect of a Jedi. Just like with the Supreme Chancellor both security retinues fell seamlessly into step behind their respective charges. It was a level of security Amidala would admit she was both unfamiliar, and uneasy, with.

They were in the outer halls of the senate, making their way to the cavernous hanger platforms which housed the transports used by the senators and the security vessels used by the Guard. These halls were less crowded than the inner sanctum but there were still plenty of staff and aides going about their duties.

"Is there any news to your... escorts?" She asked.

"Indeed." The Senator replied. "I have just received word from my peoples government. An escort squadron of six _Dreadnought_ Cruisers and a _Carrack_ Carrier will be dispatched and should arrive within the week. I understand Kuat, Duros and Teta's ships will arrive within that time, mostly made up of Carriers and Escort vessels but also a few heavy warships."

"A week." Amidala frowned. She should have known that it would take time to assemble such a force, especially when they were appealing to member worlds directly instead of the Senate. Planetary Defence Fleets would need to select ships and crews, usually on a voluntary basis. Did they have enough time?

"Have a little patience, your majesty." The Senator advised. "This is not a normal request, and there is both distance and deployment to consider. It will take time."

"Time we may not have."

"My agents have advised that the Trade Federation will not be pulling their fleet from Naboo as they had originally planned. Currently there are twenty of their _Lucrehulk_ Cargo Freighters blockading the planet, and those vessels have the firepower of heavy warships, or so my defence analysts say." Iblis stopped walking and looked the Queen right in the eye. "You will not be able to reach Naboo without the fleets aide."

Amidala felt panic grip her, but pushed it down into the depths of her mind and locked it away. It would not help her people if she broke down like some defenceless teenager, least of all in front of one of her primary allies. "I understand, but it is difficult."

"Of that I do not disagree, your highness." The older man replied, exchanging a nod with Qui-Gon. "You have the backing of the Jedi and several Core Worlds, so do not fret. The Trade Federation are being bold, but I doubt they will start a fight once real opposition is presented to them."

"I hope you're right, Senator." She replied, looking ahead.

"As do I."

"Rest assured your highness the Jedi will not be going into this half prepared either." Qui-Gon added. "A member of the Jedi High Council will be leading negotiations, and we will be bringing a minimum of twenty Knights and Masters to act as escort, each will have their own personal fighter craft."

"And everyone knows it is unwise to start a dog-fight with a squadrons worth of Jedi Knights." Iblis finished. "I witnessed Jedi in action during the Stark Hyperspace War, truly inspiring and terrifying."

"It is not something we are particularly proud of, senator." Qui-Gon pointed out. "We are guardians and diplomats first and foremost. Any situation which descends into conflict is a loss as far as we are concerned."

"I understand that, Master Jedi." The Senator replied smoothly. "I was simply stating that if I was ever in a fire-fight then I would feel safer with a Jedi by my side. That is all."

Qui-Gon looked at the senator for a long moment, then sighed. "I apologise. It has been a difficult few days."

Iblis nodded in understanding. "The Jedi have our condolences and our support. Our security services are at your disposal to find those responsible for such a barbarous attack, and your brethren on Corellia have also pledged their support."

"Thank you."

* * *

Jar Jar Binks had no idea why he was here. Since coming to this planet he had been stuck in the large apartments the humans had lived in, but since this morning something had changed.

He had still been enjoying himself, being of use without people complaining about his clumsiness and lack of intelligence. Jar Jar may act the part, but he was not completely unaware of how clumsy or useless he seemed to be. The Gungans had exiled and abandoned him, and even the Naboo had hesitated in taking him in at first.

It was only a young human named Anakin who had treated him like an equal, and since then the other humans had done the same. The guards were still wary of him but tried to not make it seem so obvious. The Queens handmaidens had been the most welcoming, greeting him with smiles and welcomes, making sure he had everything he needed from food and water to blankets and clothes. Even the Queen seemed to have time for him, speaking with him when they met and not making him feel like a nuisance.

But now Anakin was gone. The Queen and her handmaidens were so busy. Jar Jar had found himself alone for much of the time. He did not let it distract him, for he seemed to always be alone. But something was different, something was etching into his mind which was not there when he was travelling with the Queen and the Jedi and the Naboo.

Since he had woken up this morning he had felt a need to go to the complexes communications room, a small dark chamber situated in the lower levels of the apartments which only a selected few people were allowed to enter.

He was barely aware of entering the hallway without any difficulty, no guards were there to stop him. He was surprised when every scroll of numbers he inputted into the security panels were the correct codes to allow him through, and once he was within the chamber he was once again surprised when his hands reached the controls and inputted a random series of numbers he was unaware he knew.

The holographic projector fizzled as it came to life, and soon cleared to show a humanoid figure staring right back at him, his features hidden by billowing robes and a large hood. The man, or woman, watched him intently, making the Gungan nervous.

"Um, hello." He greeted, because it was better in his memory to be pleasant than not."Mesa Jar Jar Binks."

The figure sighed, image flickering. _"So this is what you have become. It would be funny if it wasn't so tragic."_

"Um, mesa is not understanding yousa."

 _"No, I suppose you wouldn't."_ The figure seemed to think for a moment, hesitating before raising a well manicured hand for him to lean in. _"Would you listen to what I have to say, Gungan?"_

Jar Jar blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Um, yessir. Mesa is good at listening."

 _"Good."_ Once again the man hesitated. _"Order of Two."_

It happened suddenly. One moment Jar Jar was watching the figure intently, ears raised the listen and body stooped as he leaned in closer. The moment the words were spoken he straightened, hands at his sides, eyes glazed over and looking ahead. The figure waited for a moment, then a vicious smile of teeth crossed his visible features.

 _"Hmm, let's see how this goes."_ The hooded figure whispered before rising to his full height, hands visible from the folds of his dark robes as they were raised and pointed open palmed at Jar Jar. _"Order of Two. From Darth Bane and the thirty Sith Lords which followed I, Darth Sidious, the latest to carry the mantle of Sith do hereby say these words unto you. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken..."_

"The Force shall free me." Binks finished, voice emotionless, robotic even and eyes glassy.

Suddenly he wasn't in the small dark chamber anymore. He was standing before a long hallway of stone, the only sources of light coming from wall mounted torches which flickered in the dark, casting writhing shadows which seemed to have developed a life of their own. Jar Jar found his feet moving without his will, walking down the corridor with slaps which seemed to echo painfully in his ears.

Soon he came across a huge cavernous chamber, pillars holding up a ceiling he could not see in the dark. In the middle of this chamber was a pantheon surrounded by stone steps, and a figure garbed in black robes stood, form barely illuminated by the flickering torches. His back was too Jar Jar, so he could not see him.

"Curious setting, don't you think?"

That voice, so familiar. The familiarity of that voice was what made Binks feet move forward, once again of his own accord and not without his say. He walked cautiously into the cavernous chamber, shivering at the cold, eyes flashing back and forth in fear at every flicker of light in the dark yet he continued on.

"Tell me. Does any of this seem familiar to you?"

He was ascending the steps, the cold and the flickering light forgotten for the voice which seemed to compelling and hypnotic to him. This voice was so familiar and yet its owner was just out of his grasp, somewhere so deep in his mind that he could not remember no matter how much he tried. He had to see the face. He just had too.

"It should. It really should."

he was standing on the pantheon now. The hooded figure at the other end of the stone platform, back still turned to him. Jar Jar took a few hesitant steps forward, but with each step he felt different, heavier, as if each step towards this being was wrong. That everything within his being was screaming at him to stop. To turn around, and run from this platform, from this chamber, from this structure and never look back.

"Um, hello. Mesa Jar Jar Binks." Jar Jar greeted, bowing his head like he had seen the Naboo do several times before. "Um, whosa are yousa?"

"Me?" The figure asked as he turned around, reaching up with webbed hands to pull back his hood.

Jar Jar's eyes widened as he stumbled back to the edge, not believing what he was seeing. There were differences. The long ears were slicked back, almost clinging to his skull but what struck Jar Jar the most was his eyes. The eyes glowed a sickly malevolent gold, full of scorn and loathing and hatred. There was no argument as to who this being was.

He was looking at himself.

"I am you."

"No," Jar Jar whispered, a primal fear gripping him as he stumbled back. "No, no, no. Thisa ain't right. Thisa wrong. Mesa needing to wake up now!"

The creature in his form sighed as he stepped closer, webbed hand raised as the other reached into the folds of his robe. "No, it is me who needs to wake up. You have served your purpose."

"Huh?" Jar Jar blinked, suddenly finding himself unable to move. "Mesa no understanding-"

A blade of crimson pierced Jar Jar's abdomen and the last thing he saw was those glowing golden orbs and a vicious smile. When he spoke it sounded like a mockery of him down to the last syllable, coming out of both their mouths. "Yousa gonna need to die now, okiday?"

When Jar Jars eyes opened they were no longer those dark eyes but malevolent orbs glowing gold in the low light. He looked up at the flickering hologram first in befuddled confusion, then recognition and finally with impatience and borderline contempt. "Darth Sidious, yes?"

 _"Indeed. Welcome back Lord Janus."_

"Yousa would not bring mesa back without purpose, yes?"

 _"I have a mission for you, and should you succeed I will consider you my apprentice."_

"Whosa do you need mesa to kill?"

 _"The Queen of the Naboo."_

Janus watched him for a long moment.

"Done. Mesa... mesa, mesa, mesa... _ME_. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me!" He muttered those same words over and over again, like a mantra, as if willing himself onward. His eyes seemed to become even more bloodshot and crazed with every repeat of the words. "Yes, me!"

 _"Good."_

"We will have words when this is over."

 _"It was our master who decided your fate Janus, not me."_

"We will see."

The hologram flickered and died, leaving him. Janus watched the empty darkness for what seemed like an eternity, mind still foggy from what felt like a lifetime of misuse.

The Queen was not here. She and her handmaidens had already left for some session with the Senate, so he would take his time by killing the guards and staff within the apartments and await her return. He would start with the men guarding the communications chamber, and then kill every living being in these apartments. He would make Panaka suffer before ending his life. There was just something about killing all of the Commanders troops before him that brought out the most cruel and vindictive part of Janus, and right now he craved the cruel and vindictive.

It had felt like a lifetime ago since the last time he was cruel and vindictive. Yes, it would be such a good way to make use of his time until his primary target returned, and a true test to see just how soft he had gotten. Let's make a game out of it. It even one of the people within these apartments managed to raise the alarm he would lose. If he failed to kill even one of them he would lose. If he killed everything, then killed the Queen and everyone with her, well, then he would win.

* * *

The hologram ended, and with a exhale of breath Darth Sidious pushed back the hood of his robes to reveal Sheev Palpatine. The holographic projector was already powering down, motors whining as they died and returned to stasis.

He had always known that his Master had a shadow apprentice, after all he had been told that Darth Plagueis own master, Darth Tenebrous, had trained a second apprentice to make sure that the Order of the Sith survived. So naturally Palpatine had made sure to find and confirm if his own master had kept an apprentice in the shadows just like his master before him.

He had not been disappointed. His shadow apprentice, a Gungan known as Darth Janus, had been his masters personal assassin the same way that Darth Maul had been his. He had found and started training the creature since a year after he had discovered Palpatine and from what records he was able to retrieve Lord Janus was a terrifying agent. He had personally completed over three hundred assassination missions from dealing with informers to wiping out the leaders of planetary governments.

He had been Darth Plagueis's knife in the dark.

But things changed. Darth Janus had become too blood thirsty, had began enjoying the kill too much and had gotten sloppy. As such his Master had decided that he had become a loose end, but instead of killing him he decided to wipe his memories and deposit him back on his home planet of Naboo, to live the rest of his life as what he hated most, as one with no purpose.

His master could be cruel like that.

What an interesting twist of fate. Use Janus to complete his plans and when he was cornered and killed by the Jedi they would consider him the master who commanded Maul, and so he would be able to continue his actions with impunity, not needing to worry if the Jedi would find out about his plans. For there could only be two Sith, a Master and an Apprentice, and they would have killed two Sith.

He didn't worry that Janus would be taken alive and ruin his plans. After all the stupid Gungan had been unstable before his mind had been wiped and that was over five years ago. It was undoubtedly certain that his mind would have deteriorated further since then to the point where capture and interrogation would have been impossible. There would also have been other issues, like the atrophy to his muscles for instance. That would make him weaker still.

Yes, Janus would fight till the death and his own way would become clear.

Palpatine couldn't help the smile which crossed his face.

* * *

"This is incredible."

"More like impossible."

"How can one person gain so much power? Even with three lifetimes one cannot gain so much."

Yoda was silent, wizened old eyes darting left and right as he took in all of the information he possibly could. So this was the data those time travellers had risked their lives to deliver. This was the information so vital that the Sith were willing to go to any lengths to keep secret. This was what so many Jedi had died for in the last twenty four hours?

It was nothing obvious, nothing which immediately screamed Sith. But it was still a nerve wracking read, to say the least. They had found evidence of blackmail, bribery, discrediting rivals, illegal bank accounts, money laundering, extortion and even evidence of assassinations. This was corruption on every level of government from planetary, to system, sector and even regional. it included supranational organisations including the Trade Federation, the Techno Union and the Banking Clan.

It went further than even that, giving them a list of names associated with the individual cogs of this great conspiracy. He saw the names of planetary politicians and leaders, governors, judiciary officials, police, planetary defence, diplomatic, bureaucratic, aides, advisors and even as far up the chain to include senators within the Galactic Senate. It was a both horrifying and sobering experience to witness.

"If this gets out it would create a crisis bigger than anything in the Republic's entire history." Billipa whispered, eyes wide as she saw the same information everyone else saw. "At least half of the Galactic Senate are in this list!"

"This could spell the end of the Republic." Plo Koon interjected gravely, arms folded as the information flashed across his black goggles. The Kel Dor turned his head, sharing a look with the grim features of Ki-Adi-Mundi. "This evidence means that the level of corruption is far worse than we could have ever feared."

"Indeed, with it we can bring down Palpatine and the Sith but it could very well be at the cost of the very institution we have defended for millennia." The Cerean Master replied. "If we act on this we must be prepared for the consequences, and they could very well be dire."

"Civil war." Billipa breathed, horrified.

"Possibly." Koon allowed. "It has the capacity to rip the Republic apart."

"Act carefully, we must." Yoda intoned, looking at the fellow Master within the small chamber. "Sift through the information we shall. The help of the Judiciary we will need. Find someone not under Palpatine's thumb, we must."

"Will that even be enough?" Mundi asked.

"Jedi, we are." Yoda replied, eyes sharpening upon the streams of data. "Ignore this, we cannot."

"Yes, Master."

"We will double-check the list with the names of every high ranking judiciary official on Coruscant." Even Piell said as he turned to Yoda, both ancient and diminutive beings eyeing each other. "Once we find one we will approach him and gain his aide."

"See to it, you will." Yoda nodded.

"Yes, Master." Piell agreed. "I will see to it."

"Assemble what Masters and Knights you require." Yoda ordered. "Move quickly and quietly, you must."

Master Piell bowed before turning and leaving the room at a brisk pace.

"Master." Yoda turned his head, eyes locking onto those of his Second Seat and holding them. Through the next few moments the two conversed silently, and a consensus was reached without the need for words. Mace Windu nodded before turning back to their fellow Jedi. "We need to evacuate the younglings and trainees."

"Agreed." Plo Koon agreed.

"But where?" Billipa asked, brow creasing in thought.

"Corellia." Yoda answered, calling his gimmer stick to him. "Inform our Jedi brethren to prepare for some guests, you will."

"They're going to complain." Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out wryly.

"They always complain." Adi Gallia replied with a long suffering sigh. "But they will accept. I will contact High Master Halcyon and inform him personally."

"Done quietly, this must. Gain the attention of the Sith, we must not."

"Or he will suspect something is up."

Yoda nodded.

"It might be a good idea to recall some of our Knights and Masters from more non-essential assignments." Windu advised quietly. "I also feel we should assemble all of the Temple Guards, even the semi-retired, and triple the security around the temple."

"Agreed."

* * *

Amidala stalked down the corridor, eyes straight ahead as her feet followed the winding corridor towards her peoples apartments. Her mind awhirl as she tried to dissect everything which had happened over the course of the day and bring it together into some form of sense.

She ignored the worried looks from her Handmaidens and guards, even Master Jinn seemed to be throwing a glance in her direction every now and then. It irritated her that so many seemed to notice her discomfort. She had gained the support she needed, found allies within the clogged halls of the Galactic Republic who were willing to not only side with her but throw their own military weight behind her. She had achieved what she had set out to do, so why did she feel like she had failed?

She knew the answer to that question.

It was because she had hoped that the Galactic Republic would have been able to resolve the issue. She had hoped that the crisis would have been resolved on the floor of the Senate through negotiation and compromise and not through force of arms. That the Trade Federation would have been pressured into backing down and leaving her people in peace without a single shot being fired.

That was impossible. She knew that now. She knew how naive she was in thinking that reaching the centre of the Republic and expecting immediate results. Yet this was the best route without causing a crisis in the Republic itself. She told herself this multiple times during her journey from the senate back to the diplomatic apartments and yet she was no less relieved.

The fourteen year old girl felt like screaming, and yet the Queen kept a tight lid on such displays of emotion, for here they would do very little good.

She had achieved what she had set out to do. Find help for her people. The Jedi and several powerful Core Region planets had pledged their support. All she needed to do was wait a week. Just one week to assemble the allied fleet then she could return home to Naboo and end this ridiculous charade once and for all.

And yet.

 _"The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me!"_

Her Governors message echoed through her ears, and even though the Jedi had assured her over and over again that it was a trick she still heard him. This time it was not a plea. It was an accusation. Now they were words which filtered through her mind that this was her fault.

She caused this.

She _did_ this.

All because she did not bow to the demands of Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation.

No.

 _No._

Hold your ground. Those words resonated through her. The Queen rising above the insecurities and fears of the teenage child. You are the Queen of Naboo. The people elected you not just as their leader and legislator but also as their protector. You are their voice here. Not the Jedi. Not the Republic, and not the thrice damned Trade Federation. Do not show fear. Do not show indecision. Walk straight ahead with your eyes open and head held high.

It was in that moment that Master Jinn lowered his head to hide his smile, chastising himself for even thinking that this young woman needed reassurance or help. She was stronger than anyone realised.

The door to their personal quarters was in sight, yet the guards in the lead stopped, raising their hands for the procession to do the same. The two men drew their pistols from their holsters and looked around. It took a moment for the Queen, and everyone else in fact, to realise what had caught their attention.

There were no guards.

One of the guards was already speaking into his comlink, trying and failing to hail the security team.

When they had arrived here Captain Panaka had ordered that at least two members of security were to guard the entrance to the chamber at all times, yet there was no one standing guard by the door. One of the men in the lead raised his hand to order the procession to stop, and they closed the distance with quick and precise movements, taking cover on either side of the door and, at the leaders nod, punched the code into the security panel.

The doors opened and the two men peered through, but did not enter.

More of her guards passed by her, drawing their weapons and joining their compatriots. Her handmaidens were reaching into their brightly coloured robes for their hold-out blasters, and even Master Jinn had the hilt of his lightsaber in hand as he bade them wait and moved to the door, peering through.

"I do not like this." He whispered.

The Queen stepped forward, ignoring her handmaidens protests as she came up by the Jedi Masters side and looked into the antechamber between the corridor and her apartments. There were no guards here either, no sign of a struggle or scuffle. The antechamber seemed immaculately clean.

"Stay where you are, your highness." One of the men, Lieutenant Areck, ordered. "Lady Sabe, remain with the Queen."

"Understood." Her friend replied, grimfaced.

"I will accompany you." Master Jinn said.

"My thanks, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon nodded before turning back to the entourage, eyes locking on with those of the Queen. "Your highness, if we enter combat beyond these doors evacuate to the Jedi temple. Do you understand?"

The Queen hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, I understand Master Jedi."

"Good."

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with us all, your highness."

Areck tapped the code into the panel. The door opened and his men filled through with him and Master Jinn taking up the rear. The entrance closed the moment the Jedi Master stepped through, leaving the Queen and her handmaidens alone in the corridor. She had not even caught a glimpse of what lay within.

It was a good thing she hadn't, for within was carnage.

Score marks and burns dotted the once pristine walls, bodies of security and aides lay where they fell. In the main corridor, in the foyer, on the stairs, and through side corridors there were corpses. Some were whole, while others had limbs severed, some had their eyes closed while others were staring blankly at nothing. All had the same wounds, narrow burn marks which could only come from a single weapon. The men all stopped in the foyer, seeing the carnage and finding themselves unable to move further within.

Qui-Gon nudged his way past the security, and at his movement the rest of the men, six in all, shook themselves from their stupor and followed. He had sympathy for them, for with every still body they came across he saw grimaces of horror and despair from the men. No Jedi bodies yet though, if he remembered correctly Master J'Mikel and his young apprentice had been guarding the apartments.

The true carnage was in the main chamber, a grand open plan room situated in the centre of the apartments, supported by dull white marble pillars, the balconies of the higher two floors could be seen as they entered. It had been a waiting room once, with plush sofas and a large glass waiting table.

The table was shattered, pieces of glass glistening from the light of the broad window at the far side, the body of Panaka lay on its broken surface, eyes glassily staring at the ceiling high above. His men lay where they fell. Some on their sides, blasters just out of reach of their stiff fingers, some on their backs, others missing limps while others still clutching at their throats or curled into balls. Higher up on the surrounding mezzanines and balconies were more bodies, some folded over the railings, others just out of sight.

Only one being was alive in the carnage.

Jar Jar knelt beside the fallen Captain. His back to them. Qui-Gon was about to call out to the Gungan. To ask him what had happened here and if he was alright, but he stopped himself before the words could escape. There was something wrong here. It permeated the Force, a tightly controlled veil of darkness which made his throat constrict and his skin prickle.

It was all centred around Jar Jar.

"Master." One of the guards murmured, looking up at the highest balcony. Qui-Gon followed the man's gaze, and had to look away. Master J'Mikel hanged from the highest balcony, a cord around the old Anx's neck as he swayed subtly back and forth. Still no sign of his apprentice.

"Binks!" Areck called hesitantly, tentatively. The young security officers voice snapped Jinn from his stupor.

The Gungan's head snapped up and he slowly rose to his feet, patting his pants with his webbed hands before turning back to Qui-Gon and the guards. The moment their eyes met the darkness receded, and they were met with the usual features of Jar Jar Binks, a look of shocked terror soon washed over with relief.

"Oh thanking the gods above that yousa have come!" He exclaimed.

"What happened here?" The Lieutenant asked, about to step forward before he was stopped. Qui-Gon's hand gripped onto the young man's arm, shaking his head. "What happened to everyone."

"Mesa not sure." Jar Jar admitted, head bopping from side to side, as if looking for a shadowy attacker. He approached them. "Mesa was in mysa room, sleepin mesa was and when awaken this mesa found. Dead, all of thesa poor peoples dead, sad, sad."

"Fan out." The Lieutenant ordered, waving his hand. "Stay in pairs. Look for survivors."

"It will be best to inform the Queen that it is no longer safe here." Qui-Gon added. "Inform her handmaidens to take her to the temple as planned."

"Right." Areck nodded in agreement, reaching for his comlink.

"So the Queensa here?" Jar Jar asked, innocently.

"Jar Jar," Qui-Gon asked, eyes narrowing on the device in the Gungan's right hand. "Where did you get that?"

Jar Jar looked down at the lightsaber hilt in his hand for a long moment before turning his gaze back upon the Jedi. "Um, mesa found it over there."

Qui-Gon reached out with his hand, "Give it to me."

"Okiday." Binks replied easily, walking towards him, lightsaber in hand.

"Master!"

A young feminine voice pierced the air. His head snapped up to the north side of the room, peering through the railings of the central mezzanine was a young Twi'lek girl no older than Anakin, eight, or nine he guessed. Her turquoise skin was covered in blood spatter and eyes wide in terror.

"Run!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It was him!"

The snap of a lightsaber activating was all the warning Qui-Gon got, just managing to call his own lightsaber to his hand and activate it in time to block the crimson blade. He looked into the nightmarish visage of a being he had once thought incapable of such emotion. The sickly yellow eyes and the vicious sneer full of contempt. He scoffed mockingly, eyes glaring hatefully at the child a floor above them.

"I missed one."

* * *

 _Now before you guys decide to get the rope and lynch me at the nearest tree hear me out._

 _I am not a fan of Jar jar, don't get me wrong. I hate the guy as much as the next Star Wars fan. He was a cheap and not well thought out attempt at comedic relief where the likes of R2-D2 and C3PO would have sufficed. I had even thought about the conspiracy theory that he was a Sith Lord in disguise and snorted at the thought._

 _Then I came across a piece of art on deviantart by one of my favourite artists. It depicted Jar Jar as a Sith, and it gave me the idea to come up with this. The web address is art/sketchdumping-601672135 if you want to look at it yourself. It did the impossible and made Binks look cool._

 _So I'm going to run with the whole Jar Jar Binks as a Sith Lord character and see where I go with it. I even put some thought into his Sith name. It's not just because his name starts with J. Janus was a god in Roman mythology, known as the God with two faces. I just thought it would be a perfect name for if Binks was a Sith Lord._

 _So wait and see. It may not look like it but I do have a plan._

 _So onto other things. Not a lot of Rey, Finn and Poe in this one. That will change soon. Sorry as well about not updating for a little over a fortnight, and there may be more of a delay before the next chapter, at least until I get a few chapters ahead again. So don't panic if I don't update over the next few weeks._


	16. Duel at 500 Republica

**_Chapter 15_**

 ** _Duel at 500 Republica_**

"I missed one."

Qui-Gon could do little else than just stare in disbelief at what he saw. In terms of appearance there was little to distinguish this being from the Jar Jar he had come to know, and yet the sickly yellow eyes, and the contemptuous sneer marring his features was so beyond the Gungan he had come to know that he was certain he was locking lightsabers with a stranger.

The six Naboo security troopers had already rushed into action, surrounding them with their blasters held at the ready, the clicks signalling the safeties were off and they were ready to fire at any time. For all intents and purposes Jar Jar was surrounded with no chance of escape, and yet the Jedi Master felt no fear or indecision from the Gungan, rather he felt a sense of elation.

"Who are you?" He couldn't help but ask, so much was the change which had befallen the Gungan he had literally crashed into on Naboo.

"Me?" Jar Jar asked, face distorting back into a dark mockery of the aloof and naive persona Qui-Gon had come to now. "Mesa Jar Jar Binks."

The Lieutenant already had his comlink in hand, using his one hand to deftly turn to the channel of the Queen's handmaidens. Jar Jar's smile fell away, replaced by a glare as he reached out with his free hand. Qui-Gon felt a pinprick of the Force as the small device smoked and sparked.

"Damn it." Areck cursed before drawing his pistol and aiming it at the Gungan. "Don't move."

Binks grinned in response.

Just like that Qui-Gon was thrown away, across the room and slamming with bone jarring force into the far wall. He had barely seen the Gungan's webbed hand twist in his direction before he was thrown back. Without him in the way Binks jumped high and away from the encirclement of security guards, his blade moving expertly to deflect the azure blaster bolts. He landed in a crouch, and charged the guards, blade moving with precision until he was right in front of them.

Areck died first. The Gungan took off the hand holding his pistol at the wrist before a spin of his heel and a diagonal slash from his right hip to left shoulder. He deflected another bolt into the guard who fired it and plunged his blade into the chest of the third. Qui-Gon was just able to return to the fight in time, forcing Jar Jar to jump away with a slash of his weapon.

"Young one!" He shouted over the din of blaster fire. "Go to the entrance, take the Queen and get her to the Jedi Temple!"

The child was pulled from her stupor, looking at him in shell shocked disbelief, then nodded with a dry gulp."Yes, Master!"

"Go!"

And she went, running along the open air corridor towards the stairs. Jar Jar saw her running, scowling in disgust as he raised his free hand. "Mesa don't think so!"

Force lightning crackled forth from his webbed hand, a jagged beam of bluish white light streamed forth with a deafening boom right for the youngster. It was only the marble railings that saved her life, taking the brunt of the strike. He tried again, this time a little higher but missed her head by a hairsbreadth.

She was only saved from a third strike by the blaster fire of the three surviving security troopers, firing their S-5 Heavy Pistols. Jar Jar sneered angrily at them, then saw Qui-Gon rushing towards him. He was on the other side of the chamber. Jinn saw the move before the Gungan made it, but was too late to stop it.

He launched himself forward into another force-propelled jump, using his momentum to plunge his lightsaber blade into the lead guardsman and using his spasm induced corpse as a springboard between the other two. With one slash he cut a thin burning line along the chest of the fifth while raising his free hand to the sixth and snapping his neck with a sudden burst of the Force. The brief strike was so violent that it snapped the man's head a full hundred and eighty degrees with a deafening crack.

Jar Jar turned to face Qui-Gon. Their eyes met and locked, then Binks started laughing. It was so subtle at first, a guttural snarl from deep within his throat, then it became a chuckle and finally a laugh. A cruel, vindictive and mad laugh which chilled Jinn to the bone. When the laughter finally died Binks stared at him with a gaze full of madness and bloodlust.

It was then that Qui-Gon realised just what this creature was. This was not Jar Jar Binks. He wasn't even sure if this being was an actual Sith. This creature was a monster born from the deepest pits sentient life could spawn, an animal which revelled in madness and insanity, who craved battle and bloodshed and slaughter and chaos as if it were an addictive drug. Red was his colour, and he bathed in it.

He lived for the thrill of combat.

"And then there was one!"

* * *

"Your highness."

They had all heard the unmistakable sounds of blaster fire from within, and both her handmaidens and security officers now had their blasters drawn from their holsters and in plain sight. Padme remained where she was, torn between the request she knew her handmaidens were going to give and her own pride.

"Yes, Sabe."

"We may need to consider taking Master Jinn's offer." Her friend said, all serious and grim.

Before she could reply the door opened and a young girl burst through, falling on her hands and knees, gasping for air and sobbing. Eirtae was by the child's in an instant, making the Twi'lek face her. The child's cheeks were slimy from tears and she had a hollow look in her eyes which made the seasoned handmaiden flinch.

"I know you," Sabe said tentatively as she too knelt beside the girl. " The Jedi Masters apprentice?"

"You're name is Xiaan, isn't it?" Eirtae added.

Padme remembered her then. She and her Master, and old Anx, had taken over for another pair of Jedi before she had left for the Senate. She remembered a cheerful child, smiling and overly inquisitive about the Naboo. She had talked a few of her security officers ears off with questions about their people, gently admonished by her Master to allow the men to get back to their work. Now she looked scared and traumatised, splattered with blood and gore.

Xiaan nodded, "Yes."

"What is the matter, child?" Padme asked.

"You... you need to go. You need to run." She gripped onto Eirtae's bright robes so tightly the skin on her knuckles paled. "He killed everyone and he's going to kill you too! You need to go!"

"Who child?"

"Janus!" She cried as Eirtae held her, lest the girl collapse under herself. "His name is Janus! He... he killed my Master and hung him from a rope, he laughed as he killed. He's a monster!"

Blaster fire could still be heard down the corridor, but they were fading away.

"That settles it." Sabe said resolutely, turning to the Queen. "Your highness. We are evacuating you."

Amidala nodded her head, knowing that once her friend got that look there was no chance in changing her mind. "Very well."

"Your highness." One of the officers said, catching her attention. She remembered his name as Tethis. "We will remain behind and buy time. protect the Queen, Sabe."

She wanted to interject, to countermand and order them to follow her, but Sabe spoke before she could and her words died in her throat. "Understood, good luck."

"We're gonna need it." Tethis replied wryly before turning to the Queen. "Stay safe your highness."

She didn't trust herself to do much more than nod and utter a few words. "You too, stay safe."

Then her handmaidens were around her, almost forcing her down the corridor towards the turbolifts. Eirtae grabbed the young Jedi apprentice by the arm, telling her clearly and with little room for argument that she was coming with them. The girl seemed to hesitate, then nodded and allowed herself to be dragged along. Padme was glad for this. It would be too much on her conscience to leave a child to her death.

* * *

"What was that you said?"

Qui-Gon turned his gaze back upon Jar Jar, no, Darth Janus, as the Gungan turned to face him. The three corpses he had so recently robed of life coming together to make an unholy circle of flesh and bone around him. The Jedi Master did not let his guard down, telling himself over and over again that this was not Jar Jar, that the Gungan may have never existed in the first place.

"When we first met. Do you remember what you said?" Janus watched him intently, face split open in a mad gleeful grin, eyes blazing crimson. "The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. I think it was that, yes?"

Sparks rained down from a destroyed light high above, shadows stretched across the ruined remains of the apartment, like clawing hands, as the sun began to disappear over the jagged buildings of the horizon. As the seconds passed and the light faded Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel a very real sense of foreboding. It seemed ridiculous but with every moment that the light ebbed and the darkness flowed he felt his power recede and Janus's strengthen.

"You're point?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No point," Janus replied flippantly. "No point than to tell you how right you were. The ability to speak certainly does not make you intelligent. It only gives the illusion of intelligence. But think of it like this, Jedi. An assassin was right under your nose the entire time and you didn't even consider it a possibility, all because you wrote me off as some fool found in a village square."

"Jar Jar, please." Jinn pleaded, still seeing a little of the Gungan he had befriended on Naboo. "It's not too late."

"Not too late?" Janus mimicked, eyes widening slightly before he guffawed and raised his hands to take in the chaos and horror around him. "Look around you Jedi. I couldn't back down now even if I wanted too."

He was right. Too many had died by his hand already for forgiveness to even be a possibility. Qui-Gon knew this but he felt he needed to try. He still remembered that Gungan they had met, at the time by chance, in the dense forests of Naboo. The Gungan who clung to him out of fear as the droid armies hovered past them. The Gungan who had led them to Ota Gunga and aided them in getting to Theed. Who had remained by his side on Tatooine through thick and thin.

Had that all been an illusion, a well built visage created by this assassin?

"Besides it has been too long since I had enjoyed it, the hunt." Janus replied. Even the way he spoke and held himself was different. His vocabulary was perfect basic, no thick accent or abbreviations in his words. He held himself straight and proud, and not stooped like he remembered. This was an entirely different being. "It has been so long since I have killed. I almost forgot the _exhilaration_."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened at the words. "Exhilaration?"

"Why yes," Janus replied, looking at him as if he were an extremely dim-witted child. "The rush of adrenaline when it is you and your enemy, little between you but the cough of the blaster and the hum of the blade. That moment when your muscles burned and your senses sharpened. When you sink your blade into your enemies gut and watch the life drain from their eyes, watch them beg and plead and cry as the blood flows. I have missed it. That moment between life and death, when you find out who will survive, who your enemy is."

Jinn watched with eyes widening even further in horror as he blabbered, a look of pure pleasure written on his face. He raised his lightsaber, feeling a little more safety the more he placed the blade between him and this abomination.

"What was I supposed to do?" Qui-Gon blinked, watching as a thoughtful, then frustrated scowl, became evident. "What was I? Oh yes, the Queen. I was supposed to kill the Queen. I'm sorry I got so caught up in all of this that I forgot what I was actually here for."

The Queen. "Who ordered you to kill the Queen?"

"But that's not enough is it?" Janus continued, seemingly ignoring the Jedi Masters question as he continued to mutter to himself. "I mean how long have I been playing the part of the fool? Well that settles it Ota Gunga has to go, no survivors, orbital bombardment should do it... but then there's Theed. I was there so that needs to go too, and the Queen and her handmaidens, then there's the Jedi. What the hell, let's wipe out the whole fucking planet! Turn the surface into glass!"

Qui-Gon allowed him to monologue, for the longer he did so the further away the Queen and her Handmaidens managed to get, and the more he talked to himself the longer he had to call upon the Force and conserve his energy. This being, Jar Jar or Janus or whoever he was called was certainly strong in the Force, but he wasn't all there mentally.

"Who ordered you to target the Queen, Janus?"

The Gungan turned to him, as if just realising he was there, and then grinned as clarity returned to his eyes. "Oh, using my real name at last are you?"

Qui-Gon did not reply, eyes narrowing.

Janus jumped onto the back of the sofa separating them and with a Force-propelled jump soared and somersaulted overhead, lashing out with his blade midway through the leap only for Qui-Gon to intercept it and spin around in time to block a series of quick slashes and strikes as the Gungan landed and began spinning on his stumpy heel. Each strike was precise and quick, forcing the older Jedi to backpedal.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Janus roared as he continued his relentless offensive. The two were now circling each other. Qui-Gon stopped his retreat and dug his heals in as he blocked and deflected the series of attacks, even managing to make some offensive moves of his own as he forced the Gungan to back up a few steps. "Finally you see me as more than some annoyance, now you see me as your death!"

"I saw you as more than an annoyance," Qui-Gon admitted as he went low only for the blade to be intercepted. "I saw you as a friend."

For a moment, just a brief moment, Qui-Gon could swear he saw a glimpse of the old Jar Jar, but then again that could have been wishful thinking.

"The fool you knew is gone. Weak and foolish he was, so I killed him!" Janus snarled, batting the blade away and spinning on his heel, landing a vicious kick which sent Qui-Gon flying back, landing on the sofa and falling back with the settee. Jinn rolled back to his feet but was stopped by a powerful presence he knew instinctively to be the Force. He was caught, and it's pull was strong.

Janus had extinguished his lightsaber and was raising his right hand into the shape of a claw with enough effort to make his webbed hand shake, but the bloodthirsty grin plastered on his face told the Jedi exactly what he was planning to do. Qui-Gon was lifted into the air and thrown against the transparisteel window between the apartment and the outside world, landing with a bone jarring thwack which cracked the fibreglass.

"But don't worry. You will see him again very soon!"

He was slammed against the glass again, and again and again. With each clash he felt agony, and felt the glass behind him crack and weaken even more. Janus grinned as he levitated the battered Master forward and slammed him against the spider-webbed glass with enough force to smash him through it and out into the descending night. The hole released a near deafening howl of wind into the ruined apartment which assaulted Janus's clothes and exposed skin.

"Farewell, Master Jedi."

He clipped his curved lightsaber hilt to his utility belt and turned on his heel. It was amazing when he thought of it. Maybe his alter ego had been aware of him on some subconscious level for he kept the remains of his lightsaber in that satchel he took with him everywhere he went. It had been disassembled and would have looked like nothing more than junk to the untrained eye but the moment he emptied the contents he knew immediately what the parts were and what they made.

How good it felt to hold his lightsaber again.

Enough.

Enough time had been wasted here, and if victory was what he truly wanted then he needed to move quickly. The Queen would have heard the violence and been forced to flee thanks to her overprotective security. They would have gained something of a head start. He had to move quickly. No time for distractions anymore.

He turned to the exit, starting at a trot then breaking off at a full run. The two guards waiting for him with blasters didn't even gain a moment of his attention and with a flick of his wrist they were thrown back and slammed against the transparisteel with enough force to crack the reinforced glass. He didn't even waste the time to finish them off, skidding out into the corridor and taking off at a dead run towards the turbolifts. They would make for the roof, where they could take a speeder to a safe house.

He would get there before they had a chance to take off.

* * *

The air was bitingly cold, whipping against his form as he clung onto the sharp edge a few storeys below. Never say that Qui-Gon Jinn was an easy being to kill, despite his age. That didn't mean to say that he hadn't suffered. His abdomen and back throbbed with pain, and he was sure he had suffered cracked bones and possibly internal damage. It hurt to breath, let alone cling onto the edge like he was currently doing.

Qui-Gon had no doubt that should he have met Janus before this he would not be amongst the living. Janus was a powerful being, but he was not all there mentally, and his physical capabilities were weak from lack of use for so long.

Pushing the pain to the side he climbed the wall towards the crashed window, using his training to ignore both his pain and the biting cold which assaulted him. Soon he was able to climb back to where he started and half jump, half fall through the hole back into the apartment complex. For a time he just lay there, breathe labouring, hands outstretched as he tried to focus his mind. Soon he forced himself to roll onto his side, then rise one knee at a time, finding his vision swimming the more he exerted himself.

He felt relief that Janus was not there waiting for him, but that relief was short lived.

That meant he had gone after the Queen.

Qui-Gon forced himself to his feet, calling his lightsaber to him and clipping it to his utility belt as he made his way towards the exit of the apartment. Once he reached the exit he found he was not the only survivor as the two guards who remained by the Queen were also getting to their feet, dazed but alive.

"Master Jedi."

"Where is Binks?"

"He took off past us," One of them replied, reaching for his blaster. "Bastard didn't even consider us worth killing."

"He's gone after the Queen." Jinn explained, both men paling at the statement.

"What do we do?"

Qui-Gon looked around, eyes falling upon a simple little device. "This."

He broke the glass and pulled the lever, immediately the lights dimmed and a booming alarm reverberated through them. They were within one of the senatorial living skyscrapers close to the Senate. This was where the Senators and foreign dignitaries were housed and as such there was a small battalions worth of Senate Guard protecting them as well as their own security. This should make Janus's movements more difficult.

"Contact security," Jinn ordered, having to shout over the alarm. "Tell them we have a Gungan assassin on the loose, considered armed and extremely dangerous. Do not approach. All senators and staff are confined to quarters. Make a call to the Senate Guard, the Judiciary and the Jedi for immediate assistance!"

"Yes sir!"

"And pray this slows him down!" Qui-Gon looked up the corridor, thinking as the guard made the report. They had little time. He and those poor men had given the Queen a few minutes, but those few minutes were little comfort when a potential Sith was hunting them. "Come on, we need to get to the roof!"

"Yes sir!"

There was more. The Jedi were operating in eight hour shifts when protecting the Naboo, and those eight hours were up. Another duo of Jedi should be arriving within the next half hour, and if they were unaware that Jar Jar was a Sith assassin they would be slaughtered. The Padawan may be able to warn them, but she seemed so traumatised.

He needed to get there, quickly.

* * *

A ship was just landing as the group exited the building and made their way across the walkway. The Queen was kept in the centre, surrounded by a rough circle of handmaidens, hidden blasters drawn and out in the open as they ushered her along. Only Eirtae remained unarmed, mainly because she was guiding the child to make sure she followed. The youngling was certainly traumatised, for it took the handmaidens undivided attention to make sure she stayed with the group.

Ahead of them, at the top of a series of steps were four blue robed forms of the Senate Guard, all of whom noticed their approach. The leader of the Guard was descending the steps to meet them when the alarm sounded, echoing through the structure and out into the open as a deathly wail. It didn't stop her bodyguards in the slightest, the women offering little more than winces at the harsh sound.

"Halt!"

They stopped, eyeing the guardsman suspiciously as he stood before them. He looked no different than any of the other members of the Guard they had seen, bedecked in fine blue robes concealing ceremonial armour underneath, his head mostly covered by a bullet shaped helm with horsetail hair of the same colour. His rifle slung over his shoulder and a blue gauntleted hand raised to stop their approach.

"Your majesty, I was not made aware that you would be here." The man said courteously, a hint of a frown on his otherwise neutral features. "The building will be placed in lockdown. I insist you return to your quarters."

"That alarm is the reason we are here, guardsman." Sabe replied in place of the Queen, sweeping elegantly between Padme and the guard. "Our apartments have been attacked and our people murdered. We are here to evacuate her majesty to the Jedi temple as agreed."

The three guards above noticed the argument, and were already moving from their posts to intervene only for the lead guardsman to raise his hand to stop them. "Very well milady, come to the landing pad. I will place my opinion forward about this being against procedure."

"Please do," Sabe almost snapped as she led her fellow Handmaidens and the Queen past him and up the stairs. "Contact your control and tell them to assemble all troops to the Naboo apartments. The felon within is considered armed and extremely dangerous."

"Yes ma'am." The guard nodded before raising his right hand to do just that.

"We will be evacuating the Queen."

"Captain," One of the guards called from above. "The visitors are asking what to do!"

"Advise them to remain in the ship for now!" The Captain retorted.

"I've tried sir, but they are insistent!"

"Your highness!" They all turned in time to see a familiar figure jog towards them, arms outspread and a relieved smile on his face. "Thanking goodness, Mesa was worried yousa were in serious trouble!"

The handmaidens guarded looks melted away into relief upon seeing him, even the guardsmen relaxed as the Gungan approached. Sabe stepped forward, smiling as she called out to the Gungan. "Jar Jar thank goodness. We thought everyone in there was lost!"

"How did you escape?" Yane asked.

"Oh mesa was sleeping and did nota realise until Master Qui-Gon came." Jar Jar replied, looking upset but also embarrassed. He slowed his pace as he reached the walkway between the skyscraper and the landing pad. "When da enemy attacked was told to run mesa was, and mesa did run!"

"We're glad to see you!" Eirtae responded. "Get a move on. We're leaving!"

"Okiday, where are wesa going-"

The cough of a blaster cut off the conversation, all looking at the Padawan in shock and horror as she drew the small hold-out and fired a single shot right at Jar Jar before any of them could stop her. The girl looked near crazed, eyes wide and bloodshot, terror emanating from her every pore. Their retorts were cut short when they heard the unmistakable snap of a lightsaber being ignited and a crimson blade deflecting the bolt harmlessly out into the atmosphere.

Jar Jar was holding the red blade.

He snarled, a deep bestial sound in his throat. "In the way again."

Everyone from the handmaidens to the guards aimed their weapon at Binks, a hail of clicking as rifles and pistols were cocked. Jar Jar eyed them carefully, red blade held protectively in front of him as he considered his next move. Amidala watched the Gungan with eyes wide in both disbelief and fright. The events all clicking together in her head and telling her that he was the culprit. Even then she could not find it within herself to believe it.

"Jar Jar."

"Such a shame. I was hoping to end this quickly and painlessly." The Gungan sighed. "You were all very kind to me, so I wanted to repay you by making sure you didn't suffer when the end came."

"Stay where you are Jar Jar," Sabe warned faintly, hands trembling as she held her hold-out. They heard the hiss of the ships landing ramp opening but refused to take their eyes off of him. "I don't want to do this."

"Really. You will need to."

"No. No they won't!"

All eyes turned to the two figures standing at the top of the steps, both clothed in traditional Jedi garb with unlit lightsabers held in their hands. In the lead was a middle aged man, human, with short dark hair just beginning to show streaks of grey, six o'clock shadow on his face and piercing grey eyes. Flanking him was a much younger man, also human, with short auburn hair, a Padawan braid swaying.

Both ignited their weapons upon seeing the Gungan and the crimson bladed weapon he wielded. Two azure blades flashing as they both jumped high, somersaulted in midair and landed right in front of the Queen and her precession.

"Prepare yourself, Marcus." The older man warned, falling into a stance.

"Yes, Master." Marcus replied with a grim nod, also falling into a stance.

Janus eyed the two for a moment, suppressing a chuckle. "Two more Jedi. Not welcome but certainly within my ability to deal with."

"Janus!"

Binks turned, a scowl evident on his face as Qui-Gon rushed towards the walkway, lightsaber ignited, two Naboo security troopers and four members of the Senate Guard behind him. All of them were aiming their weapons at him. He was now surrounded on both sides.

"Hmm, perhaps there are too many." Janus muttered to himself, looking around. "Yes, there are too many."

"Surrender, Gungan!" The unnamed Master ordered.

"Jar Jar," Jinn wheezed through laboured breath, almost pleading. "Put the saber down."

Binks did indeed close down his saber, then hopped onto the railing and looked first at Qui-Gon, then at the two Jedi, then the handmaidens and finally the Queen herself. He bowed, low and mocking before looking up at all present and smiling.

He then hopped off of the railing and fell out of sight.

By the time the Jedi and guardsmen reached where he had jumped they looked down to see lines of speeder traffic and cloud cover. There was only a glimpse of the shadow of the Gungan as he vanished into the cloud below and out of sight, not even his expression visible over the distance. The one thing which was certain was that he was gone.

Yet the anxiety did not fade.

"We need to move the Naboo to the temple." Qui-Gon said urgently. "It will be too dangerous for them anywhere else."

The other Master nodded in agreement. "So shall it be."

* * *

 _"I am being joined by our reporter live on the scene. What can you tell us?"_

 _"Very little at the moment. Only that 500 Republica has been placed under security lockdown concerning an attempted assassination attempt on one of its residents. There are many theories about who has been targeted."_ The reporter, a pretty woman of pale lavender skin and black hair replied. _"The Senate Guard are swarming around the property and even the Jedi are in attendance, but very little information is being released concerning the incident at this time."_

 _"Well what do we know?"_

 _"Theories are abundant at this time, but most centre around the Naboo and the fact that the Queen has been housed here. As you can see behind me most of the diplomatic residents have been evacuated yet the Naboo have not been found amongst them."_

 _"You think that the Naboo were targeted?"_

 _"I cannot confirm nor deny at this time."_

 _"But do you think the Trade Federation were responsible for the attack?"_

 _"Again I cannot confirm or deny. The Senate Guard are keeping a tight lid on information at this time but one has to wonder if the current issue between the Trade Federation and the Naboo has anything to do with this incident."_ The woman replied, then hesitated. Pressing her listening device against her ear for a long moment before speaking. _"We have just gotten some new information. The Naboo were indeed the target, and several members of their staff, as well as a few Jedi, have been killed in an attack on their apartment complex!"_

 _"Please elaborate!"_

 _"Wait a moment."_ The woman replied, pressing her hand against her ear and nodding. _"It appears that several Jedi and security personnel were able to confront the assassin. He mentioned that he was a Sith Lord before making his escape."_

There was a moment of silence before the anchorman, a middle aged human responded. _"A Sith Lord? As in those Force-wielders who have been extinct for little more than a millennia?"_

 _"That is correct, yes."_ The Reporter replied. _"We do not know how trustworthy this information is, or whether it had been used truthfully or for effect but according to sources the assassin identified himself as a Sith."_

"That fool." His wine glass shattered under his grip, dropping shards of glass and deep red wine upon the floor. Sidious looked down upon his hand, reaching out to rip the glass from his palm. "That utter fool."

Why couldn't the failed experiment just accept his fate and die like any other outlived tool? He was supposed to be activated, wreck havoc, kill the Queen and then die at the hands of either the Senate Guard or any Jedi nearby. Palpatine had thought his deteriorated mental and physical state would have seen to that. Janus had not been stable when Plagueis had removed him from service, and that would have deteriorated further during the years since.

Clearly he had been mistaken.

"Senator?"

His hand stopped mid-movement, posture rising to his full height as he replied. "Yes?"

"A press conference had been scheduled concerning the incident at 500 Reublica." The woman replied nervously, eyeing the spilt wine and shattered glass.

"I see, thank you."

"Sir."

"When is it?"

"In two hours."

"Cancel all of my other appointments for the day."

"Yes, Senator."

"Thank you my dear."

"You're welcome, Senator." The woman replied, turning on her heel and leaving the room with a brisk step.

Palpatine pulled the blade of glass from his hand with a spurt of blood, glaring at the crimson covered shard for a long moment before dropping it to the floor. He rose to his feet, taking out his silk handkerchief and wrapping it tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding. He would need to get a hold of some bacta-wrap if the wound was to be healed before the press conference. He would also need to make a show of meeting with the Queen and checking on her safety as a worried representative of the people of Naboo.

First things first though. He needed to find Janus.

* * *

 _Sorry it took me so long folks. Things have been a little hectic over the last couple of weeks. Mainly because I'm in the middle of switching jobs._

 _I hope I pulled this off right. I really do. I now have this whole plan of what to do with Janus, and it is going to be epic, at least in my own head. Thanks to everyone who haven't tried to lynch me (Which is surprisingly most of you, my dear reviewers), and also thanks for the positive feedback and support I have received throughout. The support has given me the confidence to carry on with this experimental train of thought._

 _So the whole event is now over, and we will start to see the Chaotic Three (As I like to call them) slowly ebbing their way back into the story. So what happened. Jar Jar is a alter ego for a brainwashed and unhinged Sith Assassin, a good portion of the Naboo are dead, the Queen and her Handmaidens are being moved to the Jedi Temple for their own safety and Sidious is not pleased about... well anything really._

 _In the next episode we continue to see the aftermath of the attack on 500 Republica, more on Rey's recovery, the Jedi are preparing for the worst and the Naboo Coalition assemble the much needed fleet._

 _Stay tuned._


	17. Sanctuary

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **Sanctuary**_

Nute Gunray frowned, his beady black eyes focusing on the flickering holographic image of Huk Coney. The ancient Neimoidian stood tall and regal, every bit the politician and trader who commanded the opposition to the Trade Federations Directorate, the board of directors who were second only to him, the Viceroy.

 _"The Directorate are becoming restless, Viceroy."_ The old creature rumbled. _"It has been weeks since your guarantee that this matter would be settled quickly and efficiently, that your ally in the Senate would come through."_

"I am aware of the situation on Coruscant, Director." Gunray replied steadily. How he hated this man, one of the last vestiges of the board he was not able to supplant with someone of a more agreeable persuasion. "Rest assured that it is only a minor setback, nothing more."

 _"Yet with every day that this treaty is not ratified the more precarious our situation becomes."_ Coney countered, a sigh escaping his features. _"When you brought this plan before the board we were all sceptical, but we had your utmost assurances that the Naboo would capitulate, the treaty would be signed and ratified by the Senate. This has not happened."_

"Yet." Gunray corrected. "It has not happened yet, but my ally has assured me that the situation is well in hand."

 _"That is not what we have heard from Coruscant."_ The Director countered harshly. _"The whispers we are hearing Viceroy are not encouraging. That you ordered an attack on a Judiciary transport in dock and attempted to assassinate Jedi Ambassadors. That the Human worlds are furious and preparing a taskforce with Jedi support. All the while your ally in the Senate has remained silent. I am considering calling for a vote of no confidence against your leadership."_

"You will not get it. The board is wholly behind me." Gunray snapped, patience wavering. "Do not forget that we have all agreed on this course of action, Director. Even your name is on the list of signatories. If the Senate are allowed to force these new tax and trade laws through then our profits will fall by half within the next ten years, and the new restrictions on our free trade zones will make our position in the Outer-Rim untenable. We needed to respond."

 _"I am not disagreeing with you on this Viceroy, but your methods are taking a huge risk."_ The Director scowled. _"If you fail, if the treaty is not signed legalising the occupation then our position will become, as you say, untenable. At the least we will all have to resign our posts pending an independent investigation, and at the worst the Senate will revoke our trading rights and the Federation will cease to exist overnight."_

"There is no turning back now." The Viceroy reminded. "We have already landed our forces and are halfway to pacifying the planet. If we order a withdrawal now we will still be as guilty as if the droids were still on the ground."

 _"Of this I am aware."_ Coney chastised. _"I get all the information you receive Gunray. The best we can do is pacify the planet with as little bloodshed as possible. Humans are known to unite when images of their peoples corpses appear on GRNN. At the moment Corellia, Kuat, Teta, Alderaan and even the Duros have agreed to send ships in aide of the Naboo."_

"The Duros have thrown their support behind Naboo?" Gunray asked. He had been aware of the Human worlds but not of the Duros. The Neimoidian and Duros people were considered cousin species, from the same roots separated by thousands of years of evolution on different worlds. That those they considered friends in the Core would side with the Humans was surprising.

 _"Off course they would. We may share ancestral ties but the alliance between the Duros and the Humans predates the foundation of the Republic. Together they were the original signatories of the Republic."_ The Director chastised harshly, hand reaching to massage his temple. _"Keep pressure on your ally in the Senate, otherwise we will be doomed."_

"I assure you Director that this issue will be settled soon, and to our benefit."

 _"We will see."_ Coney replied, image flickering before vanishing.

Gunray remained in his chair, eyes glaring at the empty space the old Neimoidian's flickering form once took up. He leaned forward, hands pressed together as he thought. Did he have doubts about this plan? Of his alliance with this being who named himself as Sidious? Yes, yes he did. But the situation with the Trade Federation demanded action, and Sidious gave him a way to respond.

How does a trading conglomerate remain afloat? Through trade and profit like almost every other economic enterprise. The new tax and trade laws in the process of being passed within the Galactic Senate threatened the prosperity of the Trade Federation. They would lose their hard fought free trade zones in the Outer-Rim, lose nearly half of their profits through rising tax rates and even the introduction of new taxes.

Then what. Smaller trade cartels and conglomerates would fill the space they were no longer able to trade in. That meant more competition for contracts and rising tariffs. Local governments always turned to their local companies, so the strength of the Federation would dwindle further. They needed to react to this.

Then Sidious came to him, a Human with considerable political clout in the Senate and he had a plan. A plan he had assured the Viceroy would succeed. Gunray was desperate and running out of political options, so he went ahead and blockaded one of the primary supporters of the new tax laws, Naboo. Sidious had assured him that the crisis would be just what he needed to institute the needed reforms in the Senate and legalise their occupation.

Yet that future was yet to materialise.

Gunray rose from his chair, and exited the holo-chamber, immediately met with his second in command and principle advisor Rune Haako the moment the doors opened for him. The old Neimoidian looked at the Viceroy, a piercing look. "Well, what did the Director want?"

"The Queen has convinced several member worlds to assemble a force to escort her back to Naboo, with the Jedi's backing. " Gunray explained as he began to walk, his aide and advisor keeping pace down the pristine corridors. "Several Human worlds have volunteered, as well as the Duros."

Haako sighed. "This was a mistake."

"It's too late now."

"I know." The old advisor allowed. "We couldn't back down now even if we wanted too."

"What news from the surface?"

"The last Human city is under our control. There was some resistance but we were able to quell it within a few days, light civilian casualties. The Gungans are proving harder to subjugate. They have evacuated all of their underwater cities and our scouts have been unable to find them." Haako reported. "For primitives they are proving quite evasive and resilient."

"They are the indigenous inhabitants of this planet, so they know the terrain." Gunray allowed. "Double scouting sorties, use infrared and motion tracking if you have to, but find them."

"And if we do?"

"Then deploy droids with the necessary rural combat protocols." Gunray replied absently. "I want this planet pacified before the allied fleet arrives."

"I understand, Viceroy." Rune Haako nodded. "I will see it done."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they continued to walk down the long well lit corridors towards the bridge. Gunray's mind was in turmoil, but compared to him his old advisor was dealing with the situation worse. Haako had always been jittery with Sidious and his promises. At the time the Viceroy had considered it the words of an old and overly cautious man, but now with no word from Sidious and dark rumours stirring he had to wonder just how right his old ally was.

"If the allied fleet arrives." Rune allowed at last, looking at him beseechingly. "What course of action should we take?"

That was the question. What course of action should they take? They had come too far to pull back now, and unless Sidious could pull through with either a signed treaty or the assurances he had promised from the Senate their situation would be dire. That old insufferable worm Coney words were spoken with truth, though Gunray was loath to admit it.

At the very least they would have no choice but to resign as leaders of the Federation, face possible trial by the Courts, and at worst their trade franchise would be revoked and the Trade Federation, which had existed for over three hundred years, would cease to exist overnight.

They were running out of options. "Negotiation may be best. Many brand our people as schemers and cowards but when it comes to negotiation there are few who can force a deal through better than us."

"And if that fails?"

If that fails? Another good question, and one he didn't have a political answer for. Sometimes truth was better than bravado. "Pray."

"Viceroy!" An aide called as he approached, a datapad in his hand. Gunray frowned as he took the device and switched it on, eyes widening as the information flashed across the screen.

"We may need more than prayer." The Viceroy whispered lowly, passing the datapad back to his chief advisor who took it hesitantly and read through it. "The Naboo were targeted by an assassin in their own apartments. The death toll was considerable."

"And we're being blamed for it." Haako added.

"It has not come to that point yet," The aide tried to placate. "It is mostly just hearsay and rumour."

"Hearsay and rumour can be dangerous weapons when used right." His Chief Aide countermanded harshly, shoving the device back into the aides hand and dismissing him with a look. "We may need to prepare for the worst."

"Agreed."

* * *

The rampway opened and Marcus stepped out to see the welcome sight of the Jedi temple, towering over them like the ancient citadels of legend and myth. He took a deep breath, revelling in the Force and its concentration around his home. Then he saw the remains of the south eastern tower, and his enthusiasm quickly dampened.

His Master stepped up beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he too looked at the ruins of the tower with haunting eyes. All his life Marcus had always considered this place, his home, to be the safest and most impregnable location in the galaxy. It had been the fortress he and his friends had grown up in, surrounded by Jedi Masters and Knights. He had always felt safe here, even when the Commandoes of the Yinchorri had reached the temples very steps.

Now he wasn't so sure, and he wasn't the only one.

Someone had managed to infiltrate their home without detection, how else could they plant explosives which would level a tower? And now there were rumours that something was coming, something worse. The Younglings and trainees were being moved off world by order of the Council, Masters with young apprentices were being urged to follow them.

The Jedi Temple didn't feel so safe anymore.

"Calm yourself my apprentice." Master Jhou Shan admonished softly and without criticism. "I can feel your fear."

"That is not for myself, Master." Marcus replied, grumbling.

"I know." His Master replied, patting his shoulder before moving to the side.

Marcus sighed before following him, allowing the surviving Naboo to descend the steps. The two of them watched as the Queen, still fully clothed in her elegant dress and painted face descended the ramp with sure and regal steps, followed by her handmaidens and the surviving members of her security. Outwardly they appeared calm and unaffected by the massacre, but Marcus could feel their sorrow and their anger.

They had all lost friends in the last few hours.

Judiciary troopers, and Senate Guard had swarmed the skyscraper since their departure. They had taken control and cordoned off the scene. the entire district was placed on full alert. The description of the perpetrator had been circulated, more security personnel were being called in and a manhunt was about to get underway.

"It has been a very difficult few days."

"Yes." Was all Marcus could bring himself to say, images of a boy his age with dirty blond hair and a mischievous smile flashed across his mind. He immediately admonished himself for it. His friend was dead. He was one with the Force. He should not feel like this. "Yes it has."

Master Shan looked at him sadly, knowingly. Sometimes Marcus hated it when his Master could see through him so easily. He seemed to always be able to ever since he had been chosen to become his apprentice. Sometimes he was grateful for it, and sometimes it irritated him to no end.

"Master jinn."

"Master Shan. It was good that you arrived when you did."

Marcus looked over to see Qui-Gon Jinn, known for being one of the most unorthodox Jedi in the entirety of the Order. Many of the more conservative Jedi Masters grumbled about the man behind his back while the younger generation, including Marcus himself, looked up to him. Luckily his Master was not considered one of the conservatives, and to his knowledge he got along with Master Jinn just fine.

"Not at all. I am only saddened that we didn't arrive sooner." Master Shin replied. "If we had we may have been able to make a difference."

"Or you two may have been amongst the dead," Qui-Gon reminded with a quiet shake of his head. "Do not dwell on the past, Master."

"Me? Dwell?" Shin repeated, chuckling despite the situation. "Never."

Marcus only then noticed the child clutching onto Master Jinn's robes, the seasoned Master placing a hand on her lekku covered head, a look of great sorrow on his features when she flinched. Marcus smiled at her, but felt a pang when she shied away instead of smiling back. He felt her pain through the Force as clear as seeing it with his own eyes.

Healers were already passing through the crowd, ignoring the usual political protocol as they apologised to the Queen and ascended the ramp. He recognised a few of them, nodding his head to Master Unduli which she returned before bringing her full attention to the child, lowering herself to her knees and offering a hand, speaking to her in low and comforting tones.

"She was the apprentice of Master J'Mikel?" He asked.

"Yes." Shan replied.

She looked up at Master Jinn, and at seeing his comforting smile and nod she reached out to Master Unduli, who took it and gently guided her from the Jedi Master. The child moved slowly, scared out of her mind even in the apparent safety of the temple, clinging to the Healers hand tightly as if it were a lifeline.

"What will happen to her?"

"She will be placed amongst other Apprentices who have lost their Masters, under the guidance of the Healers." Qui-Gon answered in place of his Master. "Hopefully she will find some peace with them, and with time be apprenticed to another."

Marcus looked to his Master, who nodded his head. "It is true."

"I hope she finds some peace." Marcus allowed.

"As do we all, young one." Jinn agreed.

"The being we fought," Shan said, turning to his fellow Master. "I could sense his madness through the Force, and the darkness more so. He is a danger to all around him."

"I agree." Jinn nodded. "You have heard of the incident in the temples catacombs during the bombing?"

"Yes, I have."

"We believe this assassin to be of the same group."

His Masters eyes widened, only marginally but to Marcus, who had been taught by him for little less than a decade, that was all he needed to confirm the surprise his master felt. "I see, so the second one has been found?"

"Possibly," Qui-Gon conceded.

"There are only two, always ever two. A Master and an Apprentice." Shan whispered. "One was killed in the catacombs, so could this be the other."

"We do not know." Qui-Gon replied, shaking his head. "Our own evidence points to another being. This may be a lesser assassin or a recent replacement looking to prove his worth."

"I see." Master Shan nodded, thoughtful. "What would you have of us?"

"the original protectors of the Naboo are sidelined with only me and two others remaining. If I could have the eyes of you and your apprentice Master Shan I would be grateful." Jinn replied.

"Are they alright?"

"Alive and recovering." Jinn assured.

"Good news." His Master replied, thoughtful for a moment. "You have the support of my apprentice and I."

"Good."

Marcus turned away from them and sighed, feeling deep within his bones that his Master had just volunteered them for a very troublesome assignment. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Sidious knew his Masters holdings better than anyone else who had known him, even as the infamous leader of the Techno Union, and he knew all of his hideouts and hidden laboratories better than, he would like to think, anyone else.

Here was the first place Janus would go, if his weakened mental state and five year out of date memory had any factor. The safe house was located in one of many abandoned suburbs of the galactic capital, an area once considered a part of the manufacturing heart of the planet before the likes of the Techno Union and the Trade Federation took over. Now it was little more than a n abandoned dead zone, no workers or civilians in the vicinity.

The perfect place for a safe house.

The first clue to the Dark Lord was the crashed landspeeder barely kept out of sight, the body of its original owner, a Gran, just visible to anyone who stopped their speeder overhead and took a very close look. Yes his masters former apprentice and his botched assassin had definitely fallen back upon the ancient network of his Masters holdings.

Sidious parked his own speeder at the entrance to the building, a former factory for landspeeders some fifty years ago which had gone out of business when the Trade Federation had taken all of its contracts in the Core regions. he exited the speeder, initialised its cloaking protocols and entered the rundown factory.

He passed through a myriad of ancient corridors, durasteel surface only just giving into years of decay and rust until he came to a fairly new security blast door. He opened it with one of his masters many security codes and stepped through. A laboratory long forgotten greeted him. Its computers still beeping yet the myriad of test tubes adorning the walls long lost its specimens to corpses. This was a laboratory his master long considered a failure and abandoned to the colossal testing of time and neglect.

It was here he met his botched assassin.

A single figure, hooded and cloaked, stood in the centre of the long abandoned structure, looking up at the corpse of a Rancor within one of the largest tubes. It had long since died, its body decaying in the bacta fluid which had long lost its lustre. "It has been some time."

"Yes," Sidous agreed as he approached, lightsaber already in his hand. "Yes, it had."

"Tell me," the figure asked, turning slightly to face him, yet not enough for the Sith Lord to see a face. "What has happened?"

"Little that concerns you."

A smile flashed through an amphibian snout. "Come now Lord Sidious, give me more than that."

There was a moment of silence. "You failed."

A snort. "Off course I did. One would think you reactivated me only to fail."

"The Queen still lives."

"Do you consider her a threat?" Janus asked.

"Yes."

"Then you are looking in the wrong direction." He turned fully, no longer in the simple tunic and pants he remembered but the full robes of the Sith, head covered by a black hood. "The Queen is but a child, a clever child but a child none the less."

"So she was not behind this... predicament?"

"No, not at all."

"Explain." Sidious demanded.

"A day before the meeting the Queen was visited by a duo of Jedi Knights, I believe you are familiar with the names Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Janus asked.

Of course he knew their names. Those two Jedi were responsible for a good portion of the derailment of his plans. The Queen was never supposed to escape Naboo and she was never supposed to make it here, to Coruscant. The main reason she had made it that far was because of those two Jedi Knights. "I am."

"Well when they left last night our dear young Queen was visibly shaken, deep in contemplation by whatever they told her." The Gungan grunted, rolling his shoulders which cracked. "I am willing to bet that they were the ones who planted the idea into her receptive little head, which means they were aware of your plans ahead of time. Your little spectacle with that Zabrak tearing down half of the temple probably propelled them into action I think, yes?"

"This is unfortunate." Sidious allowed.

Unfortunate didn't even begin to scratch the surface. If they knew what the sessions goal was then how much more would they know? Was it just a lucky guess from a few clues? Or did they know who their opponents were? Did they know his own identity? Did Maul fail? It was a very likely possibility, one that Sidious did consider, and yet with the damage done to the Jedi Temple he had thought that the Zabrak would have been able to complete his mission even if death awaited him after. It was how he trained him.

What a useless tool Maul turned out to be.

"Unfortunate is an understatement, Master."

"How could they possibly be able to figure out my plans. Even if Maul failed in destroying the ship it is impossible that they would be able to translate and decrypt the necessary files so quickly. There are other forces at work here."

"As perceptive as I remember."

"You know something." Sidious accused, eyes flaring gold. "Speak!"

"We picked up someone on Tatooine." Janus replied.

"Who?"

"Another child, a girl. A Jedi." Janus smiled as he turned to face Sidious fully, pushing back the folds of his hood to reveal the Gungan he had seen on the platform when he had met with the Naboo some few days ago. It had seemed like a lifetime. "My memory before my activation was limited, but I do remember hearing her speak of events already set in motion, Sith was offhandedly heard. I believe it is quite possible she knows of your plans at least."

Sidious's eyes bulged from within his skull, yet he hoped that his hood would hide such a response from the creature before him. If this was the case then the reason why all of his plans being compromised suddenly became clear, and all the more worrying. If there was an unknown Jedi element who knew of the Sith, mainly him, and his plans then this could end very badly. Thousands of years of planning would be destroyed in a heartbeat.

"I see." Sidious allowed, barely remaining calm. "You know the name of this child, I take it?"

"Rey is the girls name. By human standards a pretty creature, young, dark hair, fair skin and dark eyes. She has recently been wounded by your former apprentice, right hand cut off I think." Janus replied, raising his right hand and wriggling it around.

"How do you know this?"

Janus shrugged. "It is convenient to be considered the fool, to the point where communiqués and information is exchanged and no one gives you a backwards glance. I remember two Jedi who left in a hurry because their friend had been hurt. If you are to kill her the time is now, while she is weak. It will not be easy though."

"Do explain."

"She had bodyguards, a Mandalorian and another Human who is very good with a blaster." Janus replied, smiling fiendishly. "And unlike your former apprentice I am not foolish enough to try and infiltrate the most secure Jedi temple in the galaxy, especially after said apprentice failed so do not ask me to try it."

"And if I do?" Sidious asked.

"Then we will have a problem, won't we." Janus replied, smiling ominously.

A crimson blade snapping into existence in Palpatine's right hand. "We already have a problem."

Janus's own blade flashed, "Oh I know."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't cut you down right here?" Sidious took a step to the right, even as Janus copied him with a step to the left.

"Because you still need me." Janus replied.

The Dark Lord scoffed. "Hardly."

"Think about it," Janus countered. "You're plans have been derailed, schemes thwarted. It will take you months, years even, to engineer another incident and without me it'll take you oh so much longer."

"I can wait." Sidious replied ominously.

"But can your enemies?" Janus asked. "Even if you were to kill the girl now chances are very high that she's already told the Jedi what she knows. At the least you're looking at losing half of your infrastructure, and at worst you'll be the number one most hunted being in the galaxy. Face it _Master_ , you need me."

Sidious took another step, a move which Janus mirrored. "How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"You don't," The Gungan replied. "Believe me when I say that I have not forgotten or forgiven what you did to me and we will have our moment, but that must be put on hold. You are the enemy of my enemy, and when faced by an overwhelming force old foes must unite."

Sidious hesitated, then powered down his lightsaber, a move which Janus mirrored. The two former Apprentices stood glaring at each other until finally the Dark Lord broke the monotony. "If what you said is true then killing her will be pointless."

Janus nodded. "I doubt she will be much trouble. Whatever information she had is likely already in the Jedi's hands, and they will be reacting accordingly."

"So you don't know what she knows?"

"No, I was brainwashed into the part of the fool if you would recall." Janus sat on the ruined remains of a steel beam, crossed his legs and eyed Sidious intently. "I know very little than what I know off hand."

Sidious was silent for a long moment before a tired sigh escaped his lips. "Either way the plan is ruined. The Queen did not fall for my machinations, Valorum is still the Supreme Chancellor and chances of the Trade Federation holding their ground is unlikely. It may take months, years even, to create such a crisis again."

Janus chuckled, a low sound in his throat. "Oh Sidious, you disappoint me. It seems years playing the part of the politician has dulled your senses."

"I will not be insulted by a failed assassin." Sidious growled, a low ominous rumble in his throat.

"No, no, no you misunderstand. It was not meant as an insult, more of an observation." Janus countered, raising his hands in mock surrender. "What I mean is that you are thinking too much like a politician when you should be thinking more like a Sith."

"I grow tired of your tiptoeing, Janus." Sidious spat, glaring in irritation. "If you have an alternative strategy then please, share."

"I do have an alternative strategy. You are thinking too elaborately into how to fix this when perhaps the simplest method may be the best." Janus supplied, rising to his feet, arms stretched out and smile slowly forming. "Instead of politics maybe you should fall back upon the tenants we Sith are best known for, maybe we should instil a little chaos."

Sidious remained quiet, frowning.

"I tell you what. We've tried it your way _Master_ , so why don't we try it my way. The allied fleet is due to assemble within the next week correct? Give me a week and you will have your opening to seat yourself at the head of the Republic and begin your plans." Janus spun around slowly, purposefully as Sidious watched. "What do you think?"

"What are you planning, Janus?"

"If you have to ask it is not a gift." The Gungan replied, stopping his slow spin, robes flailing before settling into place. "Give me a week, Master, and you will have all that is coming to you. This I swear."

Once again Sidious was ominously silent, brooding, fighting an internal battle whether to trust this assassin or make it so that he could never become a foreseeable threat in the future. His current plans were coming apart at the seams. He could either wait, manipulate and plan another chance which could take another five to ten years with a drastically increased chance of discovery, or he could put his trust into his Masters assassin and gamble.

Usually he wouldn't gamble, usually the path he would take was as clear as water flowing through a babbling brook. But since he sent Maul on that mission to Tatooine his sight has been clouded. His next steps murky and unclear. He had lost his ability to foresee the next step of vengeance, and the unravelling of his plans surrounding the Naboo crisis only made his discontent more clear.

He was running low on options. "Do what must be done."

Janus smiled, "Off course, Master. I will take my leave."

He bowed his head, turned on his heel and stalked from the darkened chamber, all the while Darth Sidious remained behind, looking up at the ruined ceiling.

* * *

They had been shepherded into the temple almost immediately, and Padme was horrified to see how few of her people remained from the massacre. Her Handmaidens were still with her, she was grateful for that, and a half dozen Security officers remained, but the people within the apartments had been butchered. It wasn't just the security officers and the lone Jedi who had died, but those incapable of defending themselves, servants and aides and secretaries all killed.

She felt great pain when she heard that Captain Panaka was amongst the dead. A good man, steadfast and true and would be sorely missed. He had trained her and her handmaidens in how to defend themselves, and he had been a beloved figure amongst the Security Forces. Now he was gone.

They were led into the temple, the white cloaked figures of the Jedi Guardsmen flanking them as they were guided across majestic mezzanines and through cavernous chambers. She had never been in the ancient halls of the Jedi before, few outside of the Jedi had, and in any other circumstance she was have been in awe, humbled even, yet all she could think about where those who had died while she wasn't there to protect them.

She was supposed to be the Queen of the Naboo, the ruler and protector of her people, and yet she hadn't been able to save anybody in that hell. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what would have become of her had the Lieutenant hadn't noticed the lack of guards. A Lieutenant who was now gone as well.

Master Qui-Gon soon rejoined them alongside the two Jedi who had protected them on the landing platform. The Master held himself tall and regal like one would expect a Jedi but they could all see the limp he was trying to hide and the grimace when he put too much weight on the leg or tried to move too quickly. The duel with the assassin had been strenuous on him. Padme would admit that she and the Jedi had certainly been at odds, but she was grateful he was still here with her. She and her handmaidens would have died had he not been.

"I have been informed that a member of the High Council will be meeting with us momentarily, your highness." Qui-Gon intoned.

"Thank you." Padme found herself saying, and she was sincere. "We are grateful for the Jedi's help."

Jinn nodded. "You will be safe whilst within our walls, we guarantee it."

Padme nodded.

A Jedi Master met them at the next intersection alongside another two members of the Temple Guardians. The woman, beautiful in height and stature, bowed to them which they returned. "Your majesty. It is a great relief to see you all unharmed. I am Master Depa Billipa, and I will be making sure you and your people are settled in."

"Thank you, Master Jedi."

Billipa smiled before turning to Qui-Gon with a worried frown. "I will take them from here Master Jinn, perhaps a visit to the Healers wing will be wise."

"I will be fine."

"Then visit your apprentice," She countered readily. "I believe he is being driven to distraction by our other guests."

Qui-Gon bowed his head, "Off course Master, I will take my leave."

Master Jinn did indeed take his leave, and their new guide led them through the temple towards the nearest turbolift, and once again they were able to see the magnificent and vast architecture of the Temple, but one thing caught the Queens eye during her walk towards her peoples new quarters. She had remembered that the temple housed a large population of younglings and trainees, yet as she walked the halls and balconies she only saw Masters and Knights. The temple seemed a little empty compared to what she had heard.

"It seems a little too quiet, wouldn't you say?" Billipa asked, smiling sadly.

"A little, yes." Sabe answered.

"Where are the younglings, and the students?" Yane added, looking around.

"In the process of being evacuated," The Master replied. "With the recent terrorist attack the temple has been considered strategically vulnerable by both our own guardsmen and the Judiciary. So we will be moving the younglings and trainees to other temples located across the galaxy until this crisis has been resolved."

All of the younglings and students were being moved. That meant Anakin would most likely join them. Padme felt a stab of disappointment at that, but knew that it was for the best. It was a shame though. She would have liked to see him one last time.

* * *

Rey scowled, brow furrowing as she concentrated with everything she had. She willed her body to perform a trick she had instinctively known since she was an infant held in the arms of a mother she barely remembered. She willed herself to perform this task with every ounce of strength she could muster, every ounce of willpower her mind could throw to the fore.

Her fingers twitched and her scowl turned into a glare. At first glance the prosthetic hand was a ghastly creation. Without the addition of synthflesh it looked like the individual bones of a hand sheathed in steel, with exposed wiring and electronics.

The operation to connect this prosthetic to her stump had not been a comfortable experience either, especially that moment when the nerves had to be connected to their electronic substitute. It had only been for a minute, but it had been excruciatingly painful even with anaesthetic to numb the worst of the sting.

Healer Unduli sat beside her, typing notes into her datapad before looking up and offering a patient smile at her glare. "Be patient. The operation was only a few hours ago, and physical therapy will take months."

"I'm sorry, Master." She apologised, looking at her new hand and willing the fingers to flex, but was once again only rewarded with a twitch. "I just hate being helpless."

"Calm your mind, let go of your anxiety and fear." The Healer advised, typing more information into her datapad. "It will take time, but the operation was a success and with your will I have no doubt that you will recover."

Rey did as asked, settling her new hand on her lap and closing her eyes, taking several deep breathes to calm herself. Think of that island where she had first found her father. Those old stone steps which seemed to continue forever. The ruins of an ancient Jedi temple stretching out all around her. A gentle breeze tickling her skin and pushing at her hair. That soft top of her favourite hill where she would always sit and meditate with the grand view of the vast ocean all around her.

She was feeling better already.

"Good, you certainly seem to have the meditation down to an art." Luminara commented easily, smiling.

"I had a great teacher." Rey breathed.

"No doubt." The Healer nodded, shutting down her datapad and rising to her feet. "I believe that now will be a good time for me to take my leave. Do not strain yourself, get used to the cybernetic first and when going through the physical therapy wait for me or another Healer to supervise, understood?"

"Understood, Master."

"Good." The Healer turned to the door, which opened automatically for her as she approached with a soft hiss. "It seems you have visitors."

Rey opened her right eye and looked up to see Finn walk into the room, this time without the drip. He was still dressed in his white hospital gown, just like she was, but unlike her he was only a few days away from being medically discharged. He smiled at her, offering a mock salute as he approached before his eyes locked onto her new hand.

"Well, that doesn't stand out at all." He remarked, flashing a harmless smile at her half hearted glare. "Where's the synthflesh?"

"They said it needed to be kept uncovered until the end of the therapy, make sure it doesn't short-circuit." Rey replied, her nice little hill overlooking the island morphing into the harsh desert dunes of Jakku. She sighed, giving up on the meditation as she opened her eyes and looked at Finn. "So how's the repairs on your armour."

"Non-existent. They don't have any Mandalorian iron for a new breastplate and getting the materiel from Mandalore will take months, which means I need to find a carbon-hammer and bash the dent out." Finn replied sullenly, sitting on the bed beside her. "Have you ever tried to reform that type of iron with a hammer? Don't answer that. I'll just tell you it takes a lot of work, a lot of time and a hell of a lot of effort."

"Ah, poor baby." Rey teased.

"Woman, please." Finn hissed, no annoyance in his tone but playful banter. Rey couldn't help but laugh at his mock outrage. With everything that's happened these past few days she really needed something light-hearted and funny. "It doesn't help that one of my partners is still brooding while the other is bedridden. I'm going to have to do everything myself."

"I apologise for losing a limb, my lord."

"Now that just makes me feel like an asshole."

"It should." She smirked.

"I deserved that." He allowed.

"You did." She confirmed.

"I have some news from the outside world, if you were interested." Finn said at last. "It's mostly around the Naboo. Brace yourself for some of it isn't pretty."

Her good mood left her as quickly as a ship flashing into Hyperspace. "What happened?"

"Well, good news or bad news?"

"Finn." She warned.

"Alright." He conceded, hand reaching up to scratch the top of his head. "The Naboo apartments were attacked, about a day and a half ago. The Queen is alright, as are her handmaidens and a few of her guards. But the rest are all dead."

"What?" Rey asked, voice shaken and eyes widening slowly to dinner plates. "Who? How?"

"It's all a little sketchy at the moment." Finn admitted. "What we do now is that the attack happened while the Queen was at the emergency Senate session. All within the apartments, including the head of Security and several senior advisors were killed, and the assailant appears to be a Gungan who was travelling with them. I can't remember his name."

"Jar Jar Binks?" Rey breathed, horror written on her face.

"You know him?" Finn asked, brow raised questioningly.

"I passed by him, said hello a few times while we were on our way to Naboo. He seemed like a gentle soul, clumsy and not very bright but... are you sure he was he perpetrator?" Rey asked, trying to get her head around what she was hearing.

Jar Jar Binks was mentioned a few times around this time period, a representative of the Gungan people of Naboo, who was instrumental in Palpatines Military Creation Act which made the Grand Army of the Republic legal and was one of the deciding factors to starting the Clone Wars. She had thought of him as a kind, honest, but clumsy and not very bright soul from her interactions with him on the Starship.

"I'm positive. He apparently fought against Qui-Gon Jinn and almost won."

"Is Master Jinn alright?" Rey asked.

"A few bumps and scrapes, he's already up and walking about." Finn placated. "He's fine, and your grandmother is fine as well. She's a little shaken up from what I've heard, all of the survivors are. The Jedi have moved them into the temple for their protection until the crisis ends."

Her grandmother was alive, relief flooded Rey at those words. She was within the Jedi temple. That was also a relief. The bombing had forced the Jedi to triple their security to the point where not even a fly would gain access without someone knowing, so this was the safest place on Coruscant at the moment. She had met her grandfather but she had not met her grandmother, and she couldn't lie in wondering what the woman was like. She had only seen glimpses of her on the flight to Coruscant, always under the protection of her people, Rey had been unable to even say more than a few words to her.

"In other news the emergency session seems to have gone in a different route than we thought." Finn continued after giving her a little time to digest the news. He waited for her to nod before continuing. "The Queen didn't call on a Vote of No Confidence like the history files said. Instead she went over the heads of the Senate and called on individual members of the Republic to aide her directly. Several influential worlds have answered her plea and a fleet is forming to take her and a group of Jedi to Naboo."

It took Rey a moment to take in this information as well, how slow she felt. "Wait, a fleet?"

"Yeah."

"I thought the Republic didn't have a fleet."

"The Republic itself no, but individual members have their own defensive armies and navies and that is what's being assembled." Finn explained. "From the news it looks like Corellia, Kuat, Teta, Alderaan and Duros are committing ships and troops to escort the Queen and a number of Jedi ambassadors to Naboo. The Human worlds were pretty pissed off by the blockade and invasion by the looks of it."

"That is a potentially explosive situation." Rey allowed, feeling a headache coming on.

"The Jedi are hoping that the fleets presence and their fifty strong group will deter the Federation from pulling any triggers." Finn continued to explain. "They don't want a repeat of what happened with the Judiciary transport."

"Fifty?"

"Yeah, fifty, and a member of the Jedi High Council will be leading negotiations this time." Finn crossed his legs and looked at Rey knowingly. "Unless the Federation want to start a war with most of the Core they're going to need to sit down and listen."

The doors opened with a hiss and Poe entered the room."If it doesn't work out it'll start a war between the Core Worlds and the Mid-Rim, and everybody else will be taking sides once the shots have been fired."

"Poe." Finn greeted.

"Hi, Poe." Rey smiled timidly.

Poe returned her smile, though his eyes lingered a little too long on her new cybernetic hand. "I've been a bit of an ass lately, forgive me?"

"Already forgiven." Rey replied.

"Damn you Jedi and your serenity."

"Who said anything about serenity. I'll be calling in a favour soon." Rey returned sneakily.

"There's the Rey I know and love." Finn snickered. "Oh and one last thing from the outside world. The Jedi are preparing for a fight, both there and here. They've just started moving all of the younglings and trainees off planet, to their temples in the Corellian Sector apparently."

"It makes sense," Rey allowed. Glad to hear that Anakin was most likely going with them, which meant he was out of the picture and out of harm's way. "If you're expecting a siege move the civilians and non-combatants out of the warzone."

"A few of the Masters tried to push to move the injured as well, but the Healers put their foot down and said that Hyperspace travel would not be any good for any of those recovering. So the good news is you'll not be joining them." Poe added. "Well I'm not sure if that's good news or bad news."

"Good news for me, Poe."

"You won't be able to defend yourself, at least not until you get used to that new hand." Poe pointed out, frowning in concern.

"Then I'll just have to get used to this hand." Rey replied easily, absently trying to flex her fingers again and surprise, surprise, only got another twitch for her trouble. "Besides have you seen the security around the temple? This is the safest place in the galaxy right now."

"She has a point." Finn interjected mildly.

"Stop encouraging her." Poe scowled.

"Anyway, I have a request for you two." Rey said, still glaring at her hand. "And this is important."

"Since when have you ever used request when ordering us to do things?" Poe asked.

"I think she's losing it." Finn pointed out helpfully.

"The Jedi should be done with that Starship by now." Rey continued on, ignoring their jibes. "I want you two to take the ship and head back to Tatooine."

"Back to that sand trap?" Finn grimaced, surprised by the request.

"For what purpose?" Poe asked.

"To see how we got there." Rey replied. "I doubt we were just magically teleported onto the planet's surface, most likely something else happened and from what few flashes I remember we were in space before we woke up on Tatooine. I want you to use those enhanced scanners to check the planet and see if you find anything interesting."

"Like what?" Finn asked, frowning.

Poe was silent for a moment, engaged with a starring contest with their personal Jedi, and then he smiled. "Scan for anything from our timeline, like a fighter with hyperdrive capability for example. That's what you want to check out I'm guessing?"

"Exactly." Rey smiled, before frowning in thought. "Unless the Jawa's have dug it up, taken it apart and sold it by now."

"Or it's not even there in the first place." Finn supplied.

"I accept your mission, lady Jedi." Poe said, smiling.

"Really?" Finn asked, a little disbelief in his tone.

"I'd rather have an X-wing than nothing, Finn."

"Oh... alright fine, whatever fine. Let's waste our time scouring a desert planet in the Outer-Rim. Why not?"

Rey shook her head, before turning to Poe and mouthing a 'thank you'.

Poe nodded, turned on his heel and marching from the hospital room, grabbing Finn by the collar of his gown and dragging him out of the room. "Come on, let's go."

Rey was silent for a long moment, mind taking in all of the information that her friends had advised her on. That the Queen had asked for help from individual members of the Republic than the Senate. That the Naboo were massacred in their apartments, in the very centre of one of the most heavily fortified districts on the capital. That Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan representative of Naboo not known for his intelligence had just been found to be an assassin of the Sith.

These events didn't happen in her timeline, which meant that the timeline had changed from her own. Whether that was for better or worse remained to be seen. She just hoped it would be better.

She hoped.

* * *

 _A nice long chapter for you all, originally the Rey/Poe/Finn segment was supposed to be the beginning of the next chapter but I thought it would have been better added here._

 _I wanted to add a little something about the Trade Federation and they're own inner workings. I doubt all of them were blindly accepting of the Viceroys plans to trust in some shadowy conspirator in the Senate. As for the little move with Sidious and Janus, and the lack of any lightsaber combat. I thought that with the two of them becoming increasingly cornered and aware that they're plans are being thwarted they would decide to band together against a common foe than just kill each other. Sidious is no fool, and would see the benefit in trying to manipulate Janus for his own ends, but Janus is no fool either._

 _In the next chapter we'll be seeing the Jedi gain allies for their strike against the Sith, the Allied fleet will be assembled and Janus begins preparing for his little 'gift' for Darth Sidious. We're slowly edging towards the third act in this little tale so bear with me._

 _I had to upload this without fully proofreading it, so let me know if there are any glaring spelling or grammar errors and I will try and correct them. There may be another few weeks of delay in the next chapter because my new job is starting and I'm going to be learning a lot of new stuff._

 _Peace out._


	18. Eye of the Storm

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Eye of the Storm**_

There were many moments in time when a single second seemed like eternity.

Yoda felt one such moment. He sat in a chair across from the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. He watched as Finis Valorum peered over the information from the safety of his personal datapad. The office of the Supreme Chancellor was swept for listening devices hourly, his personal computer was foolproof, tested against the best hackers in the Republic on a monthly basis, yet for this information Yoda all but demanded he use a personal datapad with no access to the Holonet.

The more the seasoned politician read the more his political mask slipped away, revealing wrinkles and worry lines which Yoda had never seen before. On more than one occasion Yoda felt apprehension and suspicion through the Force but also many other emotions.

it was a lot to take in, and the Supreme Chancellor was visibly shaken by the time he set the datapad on his desk and closed his eyes in contemplation, hands clasping together as he thought. Finally he opened his eyes and settled them on Yoda's aged form.

"This is a hundred percent accurate, I assume?" He asked.

"It is, yes." Yoda affirmed.

The Supreme Chancellor was silent for a long moment, raising his head to look at the ceiling.

This was a collapse of the Supreme Chancellors world. He had been elected as the leader of the Republic under a promise, a guarantee, that he would weed out corruption and remove it from the Galactic Republic. He had just begun to make headway when the crisis on Naboo started, and the emergency session of the Senate had shown him just how tenuous his position truly was. Now he was shown a list of names, and many on that list were politicians and aides he had considered key allies in his battle against corruption.

It was a lot to take in, to find out that you had been betrayed by those you considered friends and allies. Yoda could see the betrayal and anguish on Valorum's face, slowly morphing into resolve and anger with each passing second of silence.

"Palpatine is at the centre of this?" He asked, slowly and calmly.

"Yes." Yoda replied, nodding.

"One of those I supported the most had the knife pressed against my back." The Supreme Chancellor lamented, rising from his chair and turning to the huge fibreglass window showing the tall dagger shaped spires of Coruscant and the masses of speeder traffic moving within. "I find that the most tragic of all, wouldn't you agree Master Jedi?"

Yes, Yoda could not hope but agree.

"What do you need?" Valorum asked, voice outwardly calm.

"A warrant to search the following locations." Yoda began.

"Done." Valorum nodded.

"Another to arrest the chief ringleaders."

"Done."

"Judges not on the list who will prosecute."

"Done."

"Judiciary officers not on the list to help us apprehend the fugitives."

"Done."

"Full access for the Jedi Order."

"Done."

"Your offices discretion."

"Done." Valorum nodded, turning to face him with a grim but determined expression. "You have the full support of myself and this office to apprehend and charge those responsible for this farce."

"Yes, thank you I do."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Yes."

"Make sure you get all of them." The Supreme Chancellor replied, his voice soft and damaged by what he had just learned. " _All_ of them."

Yoda remained silent as the old man's shoulders shook. His usual politically neutral mask cracking into a face of betrayal and hurt.

"My own advisors, my own allies who had helped me get here set me up so that I would fail." Valorum turned to lock onto the Jedi Master. "Do you realise how numbing such a feeling is, Master Jedi?"

"Imagine, I could not." Yoda allowed.

"It hurts, more than any wound." Valorum responded, and Yoda knew he was telling him the truth. "Promise me you will do what I could not do. Promise me you will remove this cancer from the Republic's heart."

"I will." Yoda replied resolutely.

"then you have my support, good luck."

Yoda nodded.

* * *

"You have permission."

That had surprised him. Never in a million years had Poe thought that the Jedi were sanctioning missions outside of their current objectives without the express permission of their council, especially during these uncertain times. He had been prepared to go, make no mistake, but he was certain that Rey's request would be denied and they would have to borrow the ship without permission in the dead of night.

"Huh."

Finn was considerably more obvious than he was in his surprise. He swore he could see the woman's mouth curve up ever so slightly in an amused smile before it was overtaken by the usual Jedi calm. "You have permission to proceed."

He doubted Rey had this kind of clout, considering she would be considered an unknown bedridden Jedi. The saying 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' came to mind and he bowed, followed by Finn a split-second later. "Our thanks, milady."

"My, my aren't you well mannered." The woman preened as she tapped a few commands into her datapad. "The ship has been fully fuelled and armed. It's ready to go to the edge of the galaxy and back if you wish to go that far. Just bring it back in one piece, okay?"

"We will," Poe promised. "She'll be brought back in one piece."

"Better than one piece I hope." The Jedi quipped. "I don't want to see so much as a carbon score on the hull."

"Yes ma'am."

"How the heck did Rey manage to get this approved." Finn whispered.

"Hell if I know." Poe shrugged with a hiss. "Let's just chalk it up to a Jedi thing and move along."

"You're friend managed to convince the Grand Master that the mission would be highly beneficial to the Jedi, especially in these uncertain times." The woman replied, eyeing them with sharp hazel orbs. "Master Yoda believed her, and we believe in him, so off you go."

Rey may not have much political clout on her own, but she had Yoda's ear and that was more than enough, was what she was saying. There was no other Jedi alive that didn't have the respect and prestige of Master Yoda, not even the entire council combined.

"Yes ma'am." Poe replied easily, throwing up a mock salute. "Thank you again."

The Jedi waved him off, already throwing her full attention to her datapad. Poe turned on his heel, grabbed Finn's arm and half dragged him a few feet before he caught on and moved accordingly. The black hulled form of the _Scimitar_ came into view, gleaming in the midmorning light from the open hanger.

"That was easy." Finn allowed.

"Too easy." Poe agreed.

"You think they'll send a chaperone?"

"Without a doubt."

A feminine figure was already walking down the ships ramp. Aayla looked a good deal different from the last time they saw her. Gone were the Jedi robes, replaced by a jumpsuit with its sleeves wrapped around her waist, her upper body bare save for tight wrappings around her chest and the clasp on her head. Her clothes were smudged with grime and oil, and she was rubbing her hands with a similarly oily rag.

Poe couldn't help but grin. He had a feeling she was a gear-head the moment he first met her. The smell of oil and metal was a difficult odour to scrub off.

"Hiya princess." Finn greeted casually, smiling himself.

The Twi'lek rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that."

"You're our chaperone, then?"

She shrugged. "More like support to keep you two out of trouble."

"I can live with that." Finn allowed.

BB-8 rolled down the ramp to her side, sending a series of happy beeps and whines their way. Poe grinned as he leaned over and patted the droids dome shaped head, chuckling as he preened at the attention. "Hi buddy, you been a good boy?"

The droid whistled an affirmative.

"He's been more than good," Aayla replied, smiling down at him. "He's been great."

If droids could swoon BB-8 was doing just that.

A low but very noticeable whine echoed through the hanger, and all looked up just as a shadow fell upon them. The unmistakable shape of a _Consular_ Cruiser, a hundred and fifteen meters long, hovered through the spacious hanger to its designated landing zone where a small crowd of younglings, Padawans and their minders were not far away.

"So they're already evacuating." Finn allowed.

"Off course." Aayla replied, a tremor of sadness in her voice as she turned and walked up the ramp. "This place isn't so safe anymore."

Finn and Poe exchanged a quick glance before following their friend up the ramp and into the _Scimitar_.

They followed Aayla up to the bridge. The Jedi seating herself on one of the semi-circle of chairs at the back, motioning for Poe to go ahead and take the pilots chair, which he did without any argument. The man never felt more alive when he was allowed to wallow in what he considered his natural habitat. Finn soon sat in the chair beside Aayla, both already strapping themselves in as Poe got confirmation to launch from the temples flight controller.

"So where are we going that's so important?" Aayla asked as the whine of the engines became more evident.

"Tatooine." Finn replied.

Her nose crinkled and her lekku curled. "Why are we going back there?"

"Because we want to check and see if anything came through with us." Poe replied.

"Like?"

"A Hyperdrive equipped starfighter." Finn replied.

Aayla snorted. "We have those."

"Without the hyperdrive rings." Poe replied easily.

"Really?" Now she sounded interested. "A snubfighter that can go into hyperspace without the rings?"

"Yep." He chortled.

"And we are talking about a fighter sized ship right, not a freighter?"

"Yep."

"Impossible."

"I can assure you it is very possible."

That got her attention. "Prove it."

"If we find what we're looking for we will."

"Don't get her hopes up." Finn chastised lightly, sighing. "We don't even know how we got here. It might not have been on a ship at all."

"Well if we _do_ find it I'll let you fly her," Poe continued undaunted. "There's nothing like taking an X-Wing through a Hyperspace jump, real rush of adrenaline."

Aayla still looked unconvinced, "Only if you let me take BB-8 with me."

The droid beeped in acknowledgement.

"Alright, you'll need him to help with the jump anyway."

"You're getting her hopes up." Finn called.

"Trust me on this. I have a feeling." Poe countered.

"Last I checked you weren't a Jedi."

"Just trust me."

* * *

"You're sure?"

The figure nodded. His holographic form flickering. _"Positive. There is no doubt from the tracking device. The_ Scimitar _has left the Temple."_

So Maul failed after all. "Continue to monitor the Jedi."

 _"As you wish, my Lord."_ The figure bowed, form snapping out of existence.

"You all heard, I assume." He asked the assembled holograms calmly, articulately, as he rose from his chair and looked at each of them fleetingly. "That ship has turned from my greatest asset to my greatest weakness. I need it destroyed. Who can I trust on such an assignment?"

 _"My Lord, allow me to take on the task."_

Sidious's eyes swept to the agent, like all the others little more than a dark figure. A single man couldn't shape the galaxy on his own, even with a thousand years it was impossible. Trusted agents and middle men were required in most instances, many of whom were trained to kill and maim.

His Master had chosen a Shadow Apprentice, a mistake Sidious would not copy. No, he fell upon the ancient practice of training Acolytes. "Speak."

The figure bowed low. His alias was the _Fifth Brother_. An Anzati assassin from the twin world of Anzat. _"I will take back the ship, or remove it from existence."_

A bubble of laughter came from another of the six, the _Third Brother_. A Human thief from Concord Dawn who showed a little more promise than the average agent, and a lot of ambition. _"My Lord, obviously such a crucial mission cannot be left in the hands of a failed assassin. Leave this to me."_

 _"Leave it in the hands of a thief?"_ Fifth asked with more than a hint of venom.

Palpatine was just able to conceal his annoyance. Conflict bred the powerful. That was the way of the Sith and how he recruited and trained his agents. They were enemies to each other as well as allies, competitors striving for the position of Sith Apprentice. This was something he had forced each of them to accept since he had recruited them.

"You will both be assigned. Follow the ship, and destroy it." He ordered firmly and without argument. "Should you fail I will be most... _displeased_."

There was a long moment of silence, both agents sparing a look at each other before bowing their heads and speaking as one. _"Off course, My Lord."_

"Good, leave my sight." He ordered and they complied, leaving him with four agents. "The rest of you have another mission of crucial importance. There is a Jedi who knows of us and I need her removed by any means necessary. You will infiltrate the Jedi Temple, find and eliminate her. Her name is Rey. She will be within the Halls of Healing with a recently fitted cybernetic hand."

All four agents bowed, speaking as one. _"At once, My Lord."_

Their forms flickered and dissipated.

How truly foolish would he be to leave everything to Janus without even considering having him tailed. He did not trust his Masters former Shadow Assassin as much as he could throw him without the aid of the Force. No he would tie up his own loose ends his way, and when the dust settled he would deal with his Masters wayward apprentice once and for all.

"As for the rest of you." He continued, another six figures flickering to life around him. "I want Janus followed, his plans unveiled and once he has outlived his usefulness I want him disintegrated right down to the marrow, you understand?"

All six bowed. _"It will be done, My Lord."_

* * *

It had barely been three days since the Senate, and things were already moving faster than she could have hoped for. She stood on one of the uppermost balconies of the temple, looking up to see the unmistakable dagger shaped form of one of Kuat's newest vessels just barely visible in the sky. It was an eight thousand meter long colossus of armour and weapons which dwarfed the smaller Cruisers and Carriers surrounding it.

When she had first heard of the _Mandator-class_ Star Dreadnought she had considered it a waste of time and resources. A warship of that size and power in a time of peace seemed excessive and unnecessary to her. Now that she saw one with the naked eye, and knew it would be her peoples protector against the Trade Federation she was secretly glad to see it.

The _Dreadnought_ Heavy Cruisers and _Carrick_ Carriers accompanying the behemoth didn't hurt her relief either. Each one was a warship small in size but capable of considerable firepower when in squadrons, which they were. Corellia and Kuat had not disappointed when they said they would offer assistance, and she found herself feeling hopeful that a show of force would stop even the slightest chance of bloodshed.

"My lady," Yane whispered from beside her, a slender hand on her shoulder. "We have stayed too long."

Padme looked in the same direction as her friend and bodyguard to see two Jedi, fully dressed in their Sentinel armour, looking curiously in their direction. "Yes, I believe you are right."

Even when in the guise of a handmaiden Padme was impressed by the watchfulness of the Jedi. Even they were being watched if the guard remaining just outside of their vision was any indication.

She followed Yane from the balcony into one of the temples many gardens. They passed a duo of elderly women, dressed in robes, who smiled and bowed to them as they passed which they returned. The garden was well tended, protected from the polluted outside air by its own self contained atmosphere. Just a series of dirt paths surrounded by flowers and greenery with a few strategically placed benches.

One of these benches was occupied.

She was young, early to mid twenties she guessed, with dark hair pulled back into a rough ponytail. She was dressed in a basic tunic and pants, no robe. The girls dark eyes glared at her hand intently, as if willing it to move. Padme was ashamed to admit that she didn't realise her hand was a prosthetic until they were just passing her.

She stopped and stared. Who was she? How did she lose her hand? Was it during the attack on the temple? Was she one of the victims? She had known of the bombing off course, no one with access to the Holonet didn't, but she had only heard of the numbers. She had heard of those who had died, of those who were injured and had felt sympathy but hadn't placed faces next to the names. This girl must have been one of the many casualties who survived.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Padme blinked, just realising that she had been standing there like a fool gawking. She shook herself. "I'm sorry for staring."

The girl shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I have a feeling I'll be getting a bit more of that before this is behind me."

"Did it hurt." Brilliant, well done Padme, what a diplomatic way of speaking to a wounded Jedi. She wanted to smack herself.

The girl remained silent for a moment, eyes lingering on the prosthetic limb for a moment before sighing. "Yes. It did hurt."

"I see."

"What's your name?"

The question caught her by surprise. "Padme."

For a moment, just a moment, there was a sign of recognition in the wounded Jedi's eyes but it was fleeting and after a split-second she was smiling and Padme wasn't sure if what she saw was little more than her imagination. "Ah, from the Naboo Delegation?"

"We're handmaidens to the Queen." Yane spoke up before Padme could say anymore. "I am Yane."

"Padme, Yane. A pleasure to meet you both." The girl nodded her head, which they returned. "My name is Rey."

"How were you injured, Lady Rey?" Yane asked.

"Please, just Rey is fine. I can't stand ceremony." Rey waved her organic hand, smiling. Padme decided she liked her already. "I was one of the Jedi who cornered the terrorist. He turned out to be pretty good with bladed weapons. I got careless and this was the result."

"Did you get him?" Padme found herself asking.

"Yeah, we got him." Rey replied, once again glaring at her naked prosthetic.

"You're not going to be able to move it after a few days." Yane observed. "It's going to take a lot of practice and a lot of patience."

"That's what the Healers keep telling me." Rey lamented.

"They know what they're talking about. My father is a doctor, and he deals with prosthetics a lot." Yane replied. That surprised Padme. She had never known that Yane's father was a doctor.

Rey looked at her limb again, then at Yane and sighed. "I just hate feeling helpless."

"Most do," Yane replied. "The trick is remembering that there will come a time when moving that hand will become like second nature, just like everything else."

Rey looked at her prosthetic again and smiled. "Yes, you're right. Do you need an escort to your apartment?"

"We don't wish to intrude." Padme tried to wave off.

"Not at all. In fact I really want to walk at the moment. I'll go crazy if I stay here glaring at my new hand all day." Rey countered lightly, rising to her feet. "And I'm not really supposed to be here."

It took a long moment for either of them to respond. "Pardon."

"I slipped out of the Healing Halls without permission." Rey explained, just managing to hold a straight face. "I was getting tired of the same four white walls and visiting hours are so tedious. You see that lady over there?"

They followed her finger towards a fretting woman in Healers robes, a middle aged human woman with the beginnings of grey in her hair. "Yeah."

"She's one of my Healers and I'm convinced she's looking for me."

Padme blinked. "You're probably scaring her."

"I've been in those Halls for near a week, and believe me I'm not the first to make a break for it." Rey replied with a shrug.

She had been surprised at just how many Jedi had gone wandering about on their own because they were fed up with four white walls and little company. The Halls of Healing was a large wing of the temple, and every patient had their own personal room. That sounded like a relief but after several days on your own it really wasn't.

She had gotten plenty of visitors at the beginning, but with Poe, Finn, BB-8 and Aayla away on the mission she had convinced Yoda to approve she only had so many visitors. Anakin had been shipped away with the other non-combatants, Obi-Wan was sick and tired of the Healers Hall. He still visited bless him but looked ready to bolt after five minutes. Masters Jinn and Vos were busy with all the madness currently going on and Lady Luminara was dealing with another dozen patients besides her.

The two girls, one of whom Rey was convinced was her grandmother, shared a slightly bewildered look before turning back to her.

"We'll only humour you for so long." Yane warned.

Rey smiled. "I understand."

* * *

He knew he would find this place.

Every successful corporation had their dirty little highly illegal secrets. It was a truth of the world.

As far as off-the-books facilities went this one fit the bill perfectly. It was a small warehouse located in one of Coruscants many storage districts. It was registered under the Trade Federation, but all storage reports and manifestos had suddenly been placed behind a nigh impregnable security wall.

He had managed to acquire the services of a hacker to get him everything he needed to know about the facility, from floor plans and key locations to the locations of security cameras, trip wires, motion detectors, security droids patrol patterns etcetera. That hacker was no longer amongst the living. He could not leave even the slightest trace of his presence here.

The Trade Federation were certainly beginning to get jittery, to the point where they were cleaning up any other dirty little secrets which could hurt their reputation further. This particular factory had officially been a storage plant for spare parts but it had actually been housing fully operational droids, and he wasn't talking protocol or maintenance droids but B-1 series battle-droids outfitted with the latest combat protocols and weapons.

He had expected a handful at best, enough to act as security for the Federations holdings on Coruscant plus spares. He was wrong. It was a good kind of wrong mind. There was an entire Divisions worth of B-1 Battle-Droids hidden within this little warehouse, and it was just what he was looking for.

Infiltrating the facility would be ridiculously easy. It was almost as if they were begging people to break in. The locations of the surveillance cameras were predictable and easily circumnavigated, but there was a chance they were using other security methods such as motion detectors and trip wires, and then there were the security droids which moved in predetermined patrol routes which were laughably predictable.

The organic workforce was not much better. They obviously hated the boredom and tediousness of their jobs and did the bare minimum necessary. It was child's play for him to infiltrate the facility, though he was disappointed by how tired he felt once he reached his destination. The entropy to his muscles was worse than he thought.

It was the central control room, which held a direct link to all of the droids in the facility. All updates and additional protocols were centred around this room. He entered silently, sticking to the shadows, seeing a group of Neimoidians seated in stiff looking chairs, eyes covered by control apparatus they used to accomplish their work. They were blissfully unaware of his presence and the next trio of security droids wouldn't be passing the room for another six minutes twenty five seconds.

Plenty of time.

He reached into the folds of his robe, feeling the smooth surface of the specially modified gas bomb. He reached out into the force, pulling in the atmosphere around him into a protective sphere created by his mind before throwing the small device at the feet of the central Neimoidian, small nozzles snapped into position and released a torrent of greenish gas. If he had his way he would kill them all and get on with it, but this wasn't just about infiltrating the facility. This was also leaving no trace of his existence.

He waited for the sleeping gas to do its work before moving passed the Neimoidians and looking at the main control hub. He once again reached into the folds of his robes, pulling out a tiny memory stick and plugging it into one of the many ports. Immediately the hackers algorithms were downloaded into the central hub and began doing their work, breaking through the security walls and rewriting code with such speed that few would notice.

This would rewrite the protocols of the battle-droids within this facility with an entirely new set of directives. But wait, there was more. Something caught his attention. He immediately began digging while the virus continued to work, webbed hands tapping keys with speed and precision before he found what he was looking for.

Janus grinned madly, a dark chuckle escaping him before he quelled it fiercely. Well this certainly changed his plans, for the better mind.

He just needed to make a few adjustments to the virus, expand on it if you will. Might be a little difficult to do considering the hacker who created it was currently decomposing in his grimy apartment but he knew enough about hacking on how to create a discrete back door to almost any system, which was exactly what he was doing.

As to the changes he required... well he just needed to find another hacker, didn't he?

* * *

The week was up.

The numbers of the allied fleet had swelled since the first few ships entered the system a few days ago. The humpbacked _Mandator_ Star Dreadnought was still the centrepiece of the formation, but its retinue of Cruisers and Carriers had been augmented. There were four full Ferry Battle Squadrons of _Carrack-class_ Carriers and _Dreadnought-class_ Heavy Cruisers, who from his vantage point stood out in tightly knit formations of raindrop sized dots, nine apiece.

There were the far more numerous but smaller forms of _Consular-class_ Cruisers retrofitted from their original ambassadorial roles to combat, dubbed Light Assault Cruisers. Then there was the formation of hastily assembled ships sticking close to the flagship, troop transports carrying about ten thousand Planetary Defence Force personnel. A peacekeeping force who would take over from the Trade Federations droid armies on Naboo once they were convinced to withdraw.

Yoda furrowed his brow. The tone of the media had steadily become more alarmed the closer they got to the date the fleet would leave. The Trade Federation had denied that they had done anything wrong, and there were even threats made by their officials that they would pull out of any trade deals with those member worlds supporting the Queen. This only enraged the Human and Duros worlds even more, and the situation continued to deteriorate from there.

Many planetary governments had since come forward with claims that the Trade Federations strong handed tactics had been used on them, using the Naboo incident as a platform for their own grievances. Just as many came forward in their defence, saying it was the nefarious tactics of a power hungry Senate and Supreme Chancellor who preyed on member worlds rights for the sake of greater integration.

The arguments were becoming more heated and the rhetoric more extreme with each passing day. This incident needed to be resolved and resolved quickly.

Yoda sighed heavily, watching as a column of thirty Jedi ascended the landing ramp of the transport they would use to travel to Naboo. The ship, a Judiciary _Consular-class_ Cruiser named the _Sunburst III_ would make for orbit and dock with the flagship of the fleet, the _Indomitable_ , which would house and protect it until they reached Naboo and the safety of the ship was assured.

Another twenty Jedi would also be joining their brethren aboard _Delta-6 Aethersprite_ starfighters, also docked within the humpback shaped flagship for the voyage. They would be the fighter contingent of the Jedi. Hopefully they wouldn't be necessary, but Yoda was done relying on the goodwill of an organisation who had already fired upon his Knights.

There were moments, fleeting selfish moments when he wished he had not met a young scared Jedi Knight from far in the future, had not heeded her warnings, buried his head in the sand and pretend that he had never heard her. Then her memories came to him, so clear, so sure, no ounce of trickery or deceit and he pushed those doubts aside and hardened his heart. This was the right thing to do. The future of the Jedi, of the Republic, hinged on this moment.

He would not shy away from it, not this time.

"Master Yoda." He turned to be met with the one he had chosen to lead the negotiations.

"Master Dooku."

* * *

 _I'm back!_

 _Went back and fixed the spelling errors from the last chapter, thanks to_ deadal _and_ Fulliron _for pointing them out._

 _This was originally going to be much shorter but then I got a few new ideas and it got about three pages longer. I doubted Sidious would remain compliant and silent while Janus was traversing the globe preparing his plan for domination, and I also doubt that Palpatine's only agent was Darth Maul. You do not prepare the Republic for takeover by acting alone even with a thousand years of Sith working behind the scenes. There will be agents, assassins, middle-men and negotiators involved._

 _I hope you enjoy. Remember to leave a review if you like it or if you have a question._

 _Peace_

 _Darth Malleus._


	19. Master & Apprentice

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **Master & Apprentice**_

There they stood.

Master and apprentice on the steps of the temple for the first time in nearly a decade. Yoda looked up at his former apprentice and noticed how old he looked, gone was his auburn hair showing the first signs of grey, which had since turned white. His exposed skin was beginning to wrinkle with age, lines around his eyes which Yoda did not remember being there before.

Dooku returned his former masters stare, and Yoda was pleased to see that his eyes were still as sharp as he remembered. "I was surprised when you requested that I lead these negotiations personally."

"The best, I need." Yoda replied, and it was true. Dooku was one of the greatest Jedi Masters of the modern era. There were few who could match the Grand Masters skill in diplomacy or his strength in the Force, but Dooku was one of them. "Wrong is it? To think of my apprentice?"

"Wrong, no." Dooku replied, shaking his head. There was more there, so much more which was left unsaid but which Yoda felt in the Force. There was so much conflict in his former apprentice, so much doubt, uncertainty and discontent. Yoda felt this. He knew Dooku knew, and yet his former apprentice did not push. "I will bring this crisis on Naboo to a swift conclusion."

"No less, I expect."

"Well." Dooku bowed his head, which Yoda returned, before turning on his heel and walking in the direction of the transport. Yoda watched him go, brow furrowing in thought.

There was a time, which seemed like a lifetime ago, when things were more amiable between them. There was a time when they would sit together in the meditation rooms of the temple. They would talk, just talk. Sometimes it was advice for upcoming missions, or sharing stories of their students or even reminiscing of old times.

The events on Galidraan changed everything. The governor had sent word to the Republic that a group of corsairs had setup a base on the planet and had killed several political activists. The battle against the True Mandalorians had taken many lives on both sides, leading to the crippling of the Mandalorians and the fall of Dooku's second apprentice to darkness.

It was later found that the Governor was in league with the True Mandalorians enemies, a terrorist group known as the Death Watch, and had sent word to the Republic so that they could destroy their enemies without any losses themselves. The True Mandalorians had been employed to end a rebellion, and were not a group of bandits killing protestors as originally reported.

The penalties which followed were severe. The Governor and most of his governing council were forced to step down pending investigations. The Death Watch were finally placed on a list of terrorist groups and a peacekeeping force was sent to the Mandalorian worlds to end the Civil War which had plagued it for nearly a decade.

Yet the scars did not fade. Dooku had taken on fewer missions since Galidraan, and after a few years asked to be placed on the reserve list. On several occasions he was invited to join the High Council, and each time he declined. Now his current apprentice went missing in the Outer-rim, another blow to him, and many theorised he would ask for his retirement soon.

The events which had transpired since had placed such a request on hold.

Yoda was expecting Dooku to request such a thing, that he would be leaving the Jedi Order once this mission was completed.

"Master."

Dooku stopped mid-step, turning to face a very familiar figure walk towards him. He sighed tiredly, as if he were about to say something he had said so many times before which he knew wouldn't sink in. "Qui-Gon. I am not your master anymore."

Qui-Gon Jinn stopped and bowed, which his former Master returned. They were silent for a handful of seconds before the younger of the two spoke. "You look terrible."

A rueful smile was just noticeable. "I _am_ getting old."

"You've been using that excuse on me for years."

"Have I? I do not recall." Dooku muttered thoughtfully, hand reaching up to stroke his well-trimmed beard.

"You have, since long before your hair was starting to go grey." Qui-Gon replied resolutely, smiling wryly. "I have learned never to trust a word you say when you say 'I am getting old'."

"But it is true. I am getting old. Every living being in the galaxy gets older with each passing second." Dooku pointed out as the two of them began walking towards the transport. "Such a statement can hardly be called an excuse, my former apprentice."

"I suppose." Qui-Gon allowed.

"Besides I was always there when you needed me, remember that little incident on Ord Mantell?" Yoda felt the reservations and discontent fade from Dooku the longer he stood by his former apprentice, and smiled subtly to himself. "Those bounty hunters didn't chase themselves away, and then there was that little incident on Ryloth."

"You're going to hold those missions over me forever, aren't you?" Jinn asked, though his lips were twitching. "For the record those bounty hunters only went after me because you broke up a smuggling ring on your own and what was left of them went after anyone in robes. As for Ryloth it's not my fault that the Speaker for the Clans was in bed with a lovely young woman who was definitely not his wife."

Dooku kept his indifference in check for a total of three second before he started chuckling. "Ah yes, now I remember."

"I am glad you do." Qui-Gon quipped, straightening to his full height, trying to look regal while hiding his smile. "Besides if you're going to bring up those old memories then I have a few of my own. You remember that sticky little situation I had to get you out off on Taris?"

A sigh. "Qui-Gon."

"Hmm?"

"We were a good team."

"Yes, we were." Qui-Gon allowed, brow furrowing. "And in my opinion we still are."

The Count shook his head, "Where is your apprentice?"

"Got caught up in the attack on the temple," Qui-Gon replied. "Do not worry he's alive and well, but not medically cleared for this mission."

"I see." Dooku allowed. "Then that means we'll be teaming up again."

"Just like old times." Jinn agreed.

"Masters!" A young woman reached them. She was human, with short cropped auburn hair and sharp grey eyes. He knew her features from somewhere but could not remember where. "We are all boarded and ready. We're just waiting for you."

"Yes, thank you Knight Li-Li." Qui-Gon nodded in reply.

It hit him then. She had been shorter the last time he had met her, less filled out and her hair had been longer. "Jang Li-Li, yes?"

The woman started, surprised before her features softened into a smile. "Yes."

"You came to me for advice a few times when you gained your knighthood."

"I did," She nodded, smile turning radiant. "I am pleased you remember me, Master."

Dooku couldn't help but return her smile with one of his own. "You've grown since the last time I saw you, gotten taller."

Had it really been that long since the last time he took an interest in the training of the young? Dooku frowned as he considered this. Li-Li had made the rank of Knight not long ago, what was it? Three, maybe four years ago. He remembered so many young Jedi coming to him for advice during that time. His apprentice often complained that he should be focusing on her.

His Apprentice.

"It is good to see you again, Master." She said excitedly, bowing her head. "When I heard you had requested the reserve list I started to worry. Are you well? Not suffering from anything? Because if you are I know this little remedy from my home world that is almost as good as Bacta."

"Knight Li-Li," Qui-Gon interrupted with a cough. "I believe Master Dooku is fine."

Her skin took on a telling flush as she bowed her head. "Yes, Master."

"Get yourself strapped in, we have a ways to travel."

"Yes, Master."

Dooku waited until the young Knight was out of earshot before speaking. "Are they all like that?"

"Worrying about you?" Qui-Gon asked wryly. "Yes, you made a lot of fans before you decided to become illusive."

"It wasn't as easy as that, my apprentice."

Qui-Gon sighed. "I know."

If this was his last mission then he could think of no better send off. "Shall we?"

"Be my guest." Qui-Gon quipped, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Can't walk too fast can I? You wouldn't be able to keep up."

Now Dooku laughed, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime he laughed. "Watch yourself, young one."

"Not so young anymore, old man."

* * *

The _Scimitar_ exited hyperspace silently, immediately switching from hyperdrive to its ion sublight engines. No ship in the system would have been aware of its arrival, not been aware as it closed the distance to Tatooine with great speed.

All was quiet within the cockpit of the vessel. Poe was seated in the pilot's chair, BB-8 by his side as he took over from the ships autopilot. Finn and Aayla sat in the semi-circle of chairs behind him. The former Stormtrooper fast asleep even with the jostling of the ship returning to real-space. The Jedi of the three did not respond either, still strapped in but with legs crossed under her and eyes closed in meditation.

They were halfway to the planet when the girl shivered, as if coming out of a deep sleep as she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Poe waited for a few moment for her to get her bearing before he asked the question he had been keeping in since they left Coruscant. "Well?"

She shook herself, uncrossing her legs and placing her bare heels onto the cold decking. "No, nothing yet."

"Nothing, not even a peep." He asked.

Aayla kept her focus straight ahead, dark eyes shimmering as she took a seat on the co-pilots chair. "It's not as simple as that. The Force is not some scanner which can be turned on to find everything."

"I know that." Poe sighed, reaching out to tap BB-8 on his domed helm. "Better give it to me buddy."

The droid hummed a worried affirmative, a small dark device coming out of one of his storage units. Poe grabbed the peeping device and looked at it closely, frowning. "I don't like this, princess."

"You think I do?" She hissed in reply, then her façade lifted showing the scared teenager she was. It was sudden, and the mask of a Jedi clamped down within the span of a heartbeat but Poe knew anxiety and worry when he saw it. That or the low light was playing tricks on him.

"I'm sorry."

It was barely a whisper, and only affirmed what he thought he had seen on her face.

The Aayla Secura in the history books may have been a fearless warrior, a steadfast commander and an honourable Jedi who did not flinch at the first sign of danger, but that was her in a later life, and he had to force himself to remember that in this timeline she was a teenager out of her depth. This was not a Jedi General and Master, but an apprentice and child who had only taken her first few tentative steps into the galaxy.

He sighed, reaching up to rub his face. "Don't worry about it. Don't forget I volunteered for this as well. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

"I know," She replied, looking back. "But Finn didn't."

"Don't worry about that either," Poe waved off her concern. "He'll adapt like he always does."

She didn't look convinced, and a familiar yawn in the background brought their conversation to a complete halt. Finn had risen to his feet, stretching his arms and legs as he approached the cockpit. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Really?" Poe asked with a hint of sarcasm. "We didn't notice."

"Bite me." The former Stormtrooper shot back easily, dark eyes falling on the amber ball which got bigger with each passing second. "So we're back, huh?"

"Yeah," Poe agreed.

"Can't say I'm happy to be near this sand ball so soon." Finn grumbled, glaring at the planet as if he were trying to make it disappear with the full storm of his gaze. "Do you think the Hutt's are still looking for us?"

"Probably," Dameron shrugged, offering a smug smirk at his partner in crime. "We did take out one of their crime bosses the last time we were here."

"True." Finn allowed, not looking even slightly guilty. "So I'm guessing the plan is to punch through the atmosphere at full throttle."

"You need to even ask?" The Pilot asked.

A sigh. "I better get strapped in then."

Aayla blinked, feeling a little discontent by how quickly Finn was moving towards his seat. "What are you going to do?"

"Well let me put it this way," Poe replied with a smile which was all teeth, reaching over to pull at the crash webbing she had not put on yet. "Tighten your seatbelt."

* * *

"Report."

" _All is proceeding per schedule, Master."_ Janus's face was half hidden by the shadows of his cowl, but the glowing gold eyes were visible even with the low quality of the hologram. _"By the time the fleet arrives in Naboo we will be ready."_

Palpatine's eyes were boring into the flickering hologram. "Then preparations are complete."

" _Oh yes. I just have some cleaning up to do. Shouldn't take too long."_ Janus replied. There was something in that statement, something more than he was being told. Sidious tried to foresee what it was, but just as before his vision was clouded and muddy. It had been that way ever since the session of the Senate. That moment where his ultimate triumph was supposed to begin, but was now just out of his grasp.

"Once you have completed your task you are to go to Naboo. Make sure you arrive before the allied fleet, and remind Gunray where his loyalties should lie." The Trade Federation Viceroy was quickly morphing from an important puppet to a key liability. He needed to make sure of the silence of Gunray and those advisors privy to the knowledge that the Neimoidian had been acting under his guidance. "If he seems, for even a moment, to even be contemplating betrayal then you will silence him, him and his entire inner circle."

Even with the shadows playing across his face Sidious did not miss that vicious smile stretching his fellow Sith's snout. _"I have full authority in this I presume."_

"You do." The words felt like ash in his mouth.

" _Ah Master, you always give me the very best tasks."_ Janus bowed his head low, left arm hooked behind his back. _"I shall strive to complete this mission, and bring this affair to a swift end."_

The holographic image flickered and died, leaving him alone.

In that moment Palpatine knew that Gunray and his council were doomed. Janus would slaughter them whether they betrayed the Sith or not. He was not naïve enough to believe that the amnesia driven life the Sith Lord had lived had not improved upon his madness, if anything the opposite seemed to be true. The Gungan was no longer the eccentric bloodthirsty hound he had remembered. He was a mad dog who had been let off the leash, ripping and tearing anything in his path.

Darth Janus was a time bomb, slowly ticking away to its destruction. It was inevitable. All Sidious could do was get as much use of the assassin as possible, and be safely out of reach when he eventually self-destructs. Naboo would be the perfect place, full of enemies and loose ends, and far away from him.

His assassins would be ready, hiding in the shadows, and they would succeed.

They _needed_ to succeed.

* * *

Janus remained bowed for several moments, until he was sure the connection to his Master was cut before rising and turning on his heel to the nightmare just out of sight. "Now, where were we?"

The chamber was a butchers shop. Blood spattered the walls and pooled on the floor. Several corpses were scattered at his feet, robed, lightsabre hilts either held in stiff fingers or just out of reach. Janus hopped through the chaos, making sure he didn't step on a body or get any blood on his clothes before he came to his destination.

His target wasn't there anymore. He appeared to have crawled away, out of the chamber and into the darkened hallway beyond. He wouldn't get far, and Janus would be able to track him easily enough. The blood trail smudged into the tiled floor was more than easy enough to follow. The Sith Lord followed the trail, and found his target halfway down the corridor.

He raised a webbed hand, and his target was raised into the air with the help of the Force. "Now where do you think you're going? We aren't finished yet."

The Sith Assassin levitated the mortally wounded Human back into the chamber, ignoring his weakening attempts at escape both physically and through the Force. It had been a bother at the beginning, but now that he had lost a few pints of blood the strain was much lessened. Soon he was standing in the centre of the chamber, changing his hold from simple levitation to a Force Choke. The man gagged, hands clawing at his throat to try and stop the pressure.

Janus brought him in close, until their faces were bare millimetres apart, a horrified visage meeting his deranged smile.

"Hi." The Human tried to struggle again, feet kicking at the Gungan's midsection in an attempt to break the hold, but his strength had long left him by this point. Janus ignored his feeble attempts, sighing with more than a little bored annoyance. "I have a few questions for you."

"I would rather die first!" The man spat back immediately, blood covering his spittle and teeth.

"Oh that is the plan, believe me." Janus replied, smile morphing into a grin. "Rest assured you will not be leaving here alive, but it is how you die which will be part of our discussion. If you answer my questions honestly then your death will be quick and relatively painless, and if you don't… well, you know how this song and dance goes."

Laughter bubbled from the man's throat. "You think I fear death!? I am not a Jedi dog!"

"A Jedi would have behaved with more decorum," Janus replied absently, then tightened his Force choke on the man's throat. Soon he was frothing at the mouth, gasping for breath, about to pass out before he slackened the hold. He waited until the human stopped coughing and gasping. "I was trained directly by a Sith Lord, which means that I know things that you could only dream about."

"I will not… give into torture."

"That is what they all say. Oh I know that you're prepared for a certain level of torture, a certain level of pain, but every sentient has a threshold and I pride myself on finding and surpassing it." Janus seemed thoughtful for a moment, ignoring the man's weakening attempts at freedom. "Are you aware of the Mandalorian technique of carefully striping away each individual muscle of your arm, then afterwards have intricate carvings etched onto the exposed bone? Torture doesn't just have to be physical either. There's an ancient Sith form I'd wager you're not aware off. I use the Force to dive right into your mind and make you relive your worst memory, over and over again, until you break. I could go one further and force up your greatest fear and leave you with it and it won't end even if you beg."

The Acolyte had stopped struggling, and Janus noticed with a little disgust that some of his blood had gotten onto his robes after all. A little pool of crimson was already settling onto the floor. "Do your worst!"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Janus grinned in reply, using the Force to bring him into arms reach and placing his free webbed hand onto the human's temple. "Many happy returns."

It happened suddenly. The man's golden eyes going from sharp and focused by adrenaline to dilated and fuzzy. The results didn't happen straight away, but they weren't meant too. Most sentient beings had a threshold of pain, both physical and mental, which they could endure. Janus saw his face twist in regret and pain, but it wasn't until half an hour in did he start to shout, start to scream, tears streaming down his face as he screamed for the aberration to go away, and when it didn't he was sobbing and crying, muttering that he was sorry over and over again.

Who was he apologising too? Janus didn't know. The technique was simply using the Force to tug at the nerve centres around the brain, especially those areas which held memories of regrets and fears. It could have been a family member he let die, or a lover he killed to gain his current positon. It didn't matter to him. Once he opened those it was just a matter of waiting for his target to break under the continuous assault, and they always broke.

It wasn't nearly as satisfying as other forms of torture, he would admit, but it was usually faster and cleaner. He snapped his free fingers, and the technique dissipated. The assassin looked around him frantically before starring numbly at the ground, still crying and apologising even when the ghosts of his past were no longer haunting him.

Maybe they still were.

"Will you answer my questions now?" Janus asked, bored. "Or do you want to go in again?"

The man shook his head frantically.

"No you will tell me or no you will still resist?" He persisted, smiling at the cruelty, free hand reaching for his head. "Be more specific."

"I'll tell you," The Human hiccupped. "Just no more, please no more."

"Excellent," He beamed. "Here's what I want to know."

* * *

Dooku leaned back into his chair, hands reaching up to rub at tired eyes before bringing his attention back to the datapad screen.

The Jedi Master had been spending the last six hours getting up to speed on the force he was leading, from the numbers and power to reading through dossiers on the troops and their commanding officers. He read and reread military files of Defence Force and Naval Commanders, the ships and men under their direct command and strategized how best to utilise them.

He had a fleet made up of a single _Mandator_ Star Dreadnought, twelve _Carrack_ Carriers, fifteen _Dreadnought_ Light Cruisers, twenty militarily modified _Consular_ Cruisers, ten hastily modified troop transports which were once freighters and cargo haulers. Twice that total number of support and axillary vessels including fuelling tankers and transport ships laden with provisions. Then there was the numerous scouting craft, fighters, bombers and gunships held within.

He had ten Battalions each made up off a thousand men, four from Corellia, one from Kuat, two from Duros, two from Alderaan and two from Teta. They were mostly infantry but also had elements of mechanised and artillery in their ranks. Each one had a commander who was convinced he should be the one to lead them to glory and honour even though none of them had proper experience in the field.

And then there were the Jedi.

High Masters Oppo Rancisis and Even Piell seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, as did his former apprentice and the elder Masters. But those Knights under the age of thirty saw this as a grand adventure. They were drawing similarities with Lord Hoth and his Army of Light fighting the New Sith on Ruusan, or the Revanchists defeating the Mandalorians on Malachor V.

How tired he felt.

The Jedi Master shook himself, rising from his slouch and tossing his datapad onto the bed. The youth could fantasise all they wanted, but a grand battle for supremacy was the last thing on his mind. Dooku was hoping that the Trade Federation would take one look at this armada and cede for terms, after all they were business men not soldiers. Naboo would be retaken with no further bloodshed and Nute Gunray would slither back to his hole awaiting a call from a High Court Tribunal.

Then he could resign from the Jedi Order and live the last of his years on his home planet, far away from the politics and bureaucracy he had come to know and loath. Maybe if he settled on his chair in his family home the nightmares would go away, his final apprentices face would stop haunting him, flushed with anger and hurt before she went out into the unknown and disappeared.

The argument they had beforehand.

A familiar presence brushed his mind, forcing him from his morbid thoughts. The door to his chambers opened. Qui-Gon walked into the room, eyeing him as he procured a bottle of wine and two glasses from the folds of his robe. "I thought you could use some company."

Dooku eyed the label for a long moment and couldn't help the smile. "Zeltron wine, River Dann."

"You're favourite if I remember." Jinn acknowledged as he set the glasses on the round table and poured a generous helping of the maroon red liquid into each. Dooku took his glass, bringing it to his nose to sniff the rich aroma before taking a sip. Qui-Gon watched for a moment, then copied his Masters motions. "I thought you'd not mind a little wine."

"I don't," Dooku allowed, swirling the red liquid in its glass, letting the pleasant warmth flow through him. "A good year."

"Yes," Qui-Gon allowed as he eyed the datapad thrown on the bed. "You've read through the reports I take it."

"Yes."

"Your thoughts?" Jinn asked before taking a long sip from his own wine. "I have read through them myself. We have some work to do."

"Part time soldiers, modified cargo haulers as troop transports and green commanders who think this is the beginning of a historic battle." Dooku scowled without meaning too, that tiredness bleeding into his joints. "Not a single one of them seem to understand that war is not the desired outcome. They are looking for glory, and in return they'll get nothing but body bags and nightmares."

"Which is what won't happen." Qui-Gon interjected, swirling the liquid in his glass. "The Trade Federation are not interested in firing upon a Republic fleet. They will sue for terms the moment our forces enter the system."

"You sound confident, perhaps overly so." Dooku warned, placing his wine on the table and eyeing his former apprentice sharply. "I remember before you left for Naboo a few months ago. You said you expected them to capitulate quickly, _negotiations would be short_ was your words and now we are two opposing forces prepared for battle."

Qui-Gon sighed. "You're saying I shouldn't jump to conclusions?"

"Yes." Dooku agreed with a nod. "Never underestimate your opponent Qui-Gon. It is a lesson I have attempted to drill into you countless times which never seemed to sink in. I am hoping they will capitulate once they see us, but I am also preparing for the scenario in which they don't. With hope and tact they will surrender, and we will deploy our forces to act as security for the transitionary period where the Queen reasserts her authority, but I am also prepared to send them down to do battle with the droid armies of the Trade Federation with our fleet clearing the way."

Qui-Gon was thoughtful for a long moment. "So what is the plan of action?"

"We will enter the system, settle the fleet in orbit and send down a small contingent to negotiate with the Federations own representatives. We will take a battalion with us. I'll leave which one to you. I will lead the negotiations with the Queen. You will command the security contingent. Master Piell will command the army while Master Rancisis the navy. Instruct them to set up chains of command as they see fit, I trust both to choose wisely."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I believe the Corellian 5th Brigade is our best bet for security. Their commander didn't strike me as a glory seeker."

"See to it." Dooku nodded in agreement, taking another gulp of his wine. "As to who will command the fleet alongside Rancisis I believe Rear-Admiral La Amour is our best bet. He has combat experience during the Stark Hyperspace War. I remember him as quite capable."

"I will put his name forward to Master Rancisis." Qui-Gon replied with a nod. "He should accept."

"Good." Dooku allowed, and soon after the two fell into a quiet yet comfortable silence. In that moment they weren't military commanders preparing the order of battle or Jedi planning a mission but two friends who knew each other well. Dooku took in the relaxed silence, just him and his former apprentice and friend enjoying good wine and each other's company.

His weariness seemed to bleed away from his bones, if even a little.

"I almost forgot," Qui-Gon said after a moment, and Dooku opened his eyes. The peace he had felt forgotten. "The Queen will like a word with you once you are settled."

Dooku hummed in agreement. "It is only natural that she would wish to know how we will proceed."

"I think she's just looking for reassurance more than anything." Jinn replied.

Dooku sighed, downing the last of his wine with a long gulp before placing it on the table for his apprentice to refill. "I will speak with her after some rest."

"She would be asleep by this time." Jinn allowed.

"She is young." Dooku commented as he watched the maroon liquid. He remembered catching a glimpse of her when they were boarding the ships. With the elaborate clothing and makeup it would be difficult to tell but through the Force he felt the essence of someone so young, bristling with energy and drive which was rare in beings twice her age. "How old is she?"

"Fourteen." Qui-Gon answered, noticing a lack of surprise on his Masters face. No doubt Dooku was already aware, as meticulous as he could be. So he was fishing for other opinions, namely his. "Yes I thought such a role was too much for her as well, but she had a quiet strength which is beyond her years."

Dooku's hand reached up to rub his eyes. "I thought I was imagining it, and her handmaidens too."

"It is not uncommon amongst her people. They are elected to their positions as much through intellectual maturity as through experience and prestige. The current Queen may be young but she is also smart, exceptionally so." Qui-Gon explained this with a thoughtful frown. "Though her inexperience has made itself almost painfully known in recent times there is no denying her intelligence."

"When does she require my presence?" Dooku asked.

"In your own time." Qui-Gon replied.

The Jedi Master thought for a moment. "After some sleep then."

* * *

The _Scimitar_ broke orbit effortlessly. Its sleek hull piercing the atmosphere and throwing off the flames with all of the difficulty of a fish through water. To anyone looking up they would see a shooting star amongst the many stars of the night sky before it vanished as quickly as it came.

They descended rapidly, levelling off just a few dozen meters from the surface to stay below the range of any sensors. Poe doubted anyone was interested at the moment but it was better to be safe than sorry. They passed endless dunes, went over canyons both wide and deep, passed over small Tusken camps whose lamps flickered in the dark and even caught a fleeting glimpse at a Sandcrawler as it lumbered across the sand and over the dunes.

Soon they reached their destination, and Poe landed the ship within the shadows of a sand dune stories tall. They decided to go together, so closed the landing ramp and set the necessary security protocols into place before setting out to their first objective. Poe unhooked the tracking device and placed it in his utility belt for safe keeping.

The nearest reading was still a few good kilometres away, and they had maybe an hour of cool darkness before one of the systems three suns rose.

Soon they reached their first destination, traversing over a high sand dune and looking down to the crashed remains of a very familiar craft. Poe would recognise an X-Wing anywhere, but seeing its remains from this height brought a pang of sorrow to him.

The ship was beyond repair. It had nosedived right into the sand, from its nose to half way up the fuselage was buried beneath the surface. One of its four wings had broken off, along with several other bits and pieces. When they descended the dune and got a closer look it just confirmed what they were all thinking.

"This thing is a lost cause." Finn sighed, aiming a kick at the fuselage.

"Yeah," Poe agreed. He had climbed onto the structure and was glaring into the cockpit, which was missing its canopy and pilots bucket seat. He peered into the astromech port. "It's mine."

"How can you tell?" Aayla asked.

"The astromech port is specifically designed for a BB unit, unless there's another Resistance pilot lost out here I'm pretty sure it's mine." Poe replied, placing a hand on the carbon scored armour plating with a tired sigh. "I'm sorry sweetheart. It was just one fight too many, huh?"

"It's badly scored, and some of these burns are pretty fresh." Finn allowed.

"Which means that we were in a fight before we woke up here." Poe surmised, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette and a pack of matches.

"Yeah."

"There's still another two signatures on the scanner," Aayla piped up, looking at the blinking screen intently. "And by the looks of it they're pretty close together."

"How far away are they?" Poe asked, hopping down from the cockpit.

"Five kilometres northeast of here." She replied. "And they're right on top of each other."

"Alright, let's go." Poe ordered, using the burning match to light his cigarette and take a deep drag. He rarely smoked, mainly keeping the cigarettes and matches for occasions he felt they were necessary. The loss of his ship, his prized fighter, would count as one such moment.

By the time they were closing in on the second and third signals one of the suns had already dipped over the horizon and was rising into the sky. The temperature was rising the higher it ascended, and by the time they had circumnavigated another several storey tall dunes they were all sweating from the heat.

The reasons why they were walking around the colossal dune instead of over it was because they wanted to both conserve energy and remain in the shade as much as possible. Aayla would be fine because she was a Jedi, and they seemed to operate on a completely different set of earthly laws, but Finn and Poe were normal so they had no choice but to follow the normal rules of the world which lead to discomfort, near unbearable heat and everything which came with it.

Finn was sweating profusely in his hastily repaired armour, despite the shade and his armours own partially repaired internal conditioning systems. Poe wasn't faring much better, with the heat hitting a top of forty degrees Celsius and it was only midmorning. It could reach over sixty by midday.

"Almost there." Aayla breathed, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Thank the Force." Finn whimpered. "I'm sweating like a pig here!"

"What about your ventilation systems?" Poe asked.

"Damaged when that bastard dropkicked through my breastplate." Finn growled. "I swear if I could bring him back from the dead I would just to strangle the life out of him."

"Get in line." Poe grumbled. "I think Rey would get first dibs."

"So she would."

"Why did you bring the armour anyway?" Aayla asked, looking for something which would take her concentration away from his heat, even for a moment. "Seems like a serious handicap out here."

"She has a point." Poe allowed.

"Go to hell, both of you!"

"Already there." Poe quipped.

"No kidding." Aayla chimed in.

Finn proceeded to make a noise which sounded strangely familiar to a cat being strangled, but said nothing more.

They turned the corner to see a ship neither Finn nor Poe thought they would ever see again. It took them a few steps before they recognised it, to which both stopped and stared at it with a mixture of disbelief and joy. It was exactly how they remembered her, from the ancient carbon scored hull to the weapons to the cockpit and beyond. It was battered and bruised but they would recognise the ship anywhere.

"I'll be damned." FInn breathed.

Poe grinned. "Now there's a sight for sore eyes."

The _Millennium Falcon_ was a ship they would know anywhere.

Aayla's brow furrowed. "So it's a freighter after all?"

When Poe and Finn told her they were looking for some fighting ships from the future she had not expected something as common as a Corellian YT-1300 Freighter. They were fairly new, their versatility and adaptability had made them popular with both traders and smugglers alike but she had expected something a little more exotic.

Poe's grin was wide and vicious. "Sweetheart. If this is the ship I think it is it's not a freighter it's a Frigate under the guise of a Freighter."

She frowned. "You're kidding?"

"Not even close." Finn smirked.

There was a sudden bang, and a blaster bolt slammed into the ground just a few feet in front of them, turning the sand black and steaming. All three jumped for the nearest incline, drawing their weapons peering over the edge. They saw nothing. Then another blaster bolt flashed through the air, slamming into the barrier they had hidden behind with a simmering crackle.

"Well damn, someone's beaten us to it." Poe scowled, checking his blaster pistol's energy gauge.

"Tuskens or Jawa's?" Finn enquired.

"We're about to find out."

A roar echoed through the small valley, one so familiar that it stopped Poe and Finn in their tracks. Both looked at each other for a long moment, then together they rose and peered over the incline towards the _Falcon_ , to the open landing ramp and the large, tall, _hairy_ figure kneeling at the base, a long barrelled rifle held in his clawed hands.

"Well I'll be damned." Finn whispered.

" _Chewie_!" Poe shouted, rising to his full height and waving his arms in the air frantically. "Chewie, it's us! It's Poe and Finn! For the love of the Force don't shoot!"

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked the chapter, leave your thoughts in the usual place and let me know if something doesn't make sense._

 _Regards._


	20. Skirmish on Tatooine

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **Skirmish on Tatoine**_

"Master Jedi."

"Your Majesty." Dooku responded, mirroring his former Apprentice in bowing before the young democratically elected monarch. Fourteen years of age or not the girl seated on the throne certainly looked the part of a leader, back straight, regal, garbed in the grand robes of her position, painted face giving nothing away, voice even and untainted by emotion.

She would have made an admirable Jedi, he thought, before idly before banishing it away to the back of his mind as he raised his head. He allowed Qui-Gon to step forward. His former Apprentice had dealings with the Queen in the past, would be a familiar presence and so would head the briefing. He would step in if needed, but doubted that would be necessary.

Her handmaidens were by her side, flanking her right and left, looking very respectful, and armed to the teeth. A handful of Naboo security stood at attention against the walls and at the only entrance. Masters Rancisis and Piell stood just a little to the side of them, quiet and focused alongside a small group of senior military commanders.

"At present speed we should reach Naboo within the week. The Federation will have a fleet waiting for us, and current reports suggest as least thirty heavily modified _Lucrehulk_ Heavy Transports are deployed in the system with full fighter compliment under the direct command of the Viceroy. We have been guaranteed no interference with our entrance into the system or settling the fleet in orbit." Qui-Gon went through the report with practiced ease, eyes not leaving those of the Queen. "Once we are settled in the Judiciary Transport _Sunburst III_ alongside the troop transport _Avalon_ and four Jedi fighters will land in Theed to begin the handover negotiations. Your Majesty, I understand your position but I request that you remain on the _Indomitable_ until negotiations are settled."

The young woman shook her head. "I wish to accompany the diplomatic team to Theed and sit in on the negotiations."

"Your Majesty. Although the Federation has guaranteed our safety I must stress against this." Qui-Gon interjected. "We were promised safe passage before."

"I understand your concern Master Jedi," the Queen raised her hand, eyes piercing. "But I wish to be present at these negotiations, to show the people of Naboo that their Queen has not abandoned them in their hour of need."

"I strongly advice against it." Jinn continued, unperturbed.

"I strongly request."

"Your Majesty-" Qui-Gon's protests quietened when Dooku raised his hand and stepped towards the Queen, his ancient dark eyes not leaving hers.

"I understand your position, your Majesty, but please also understand ours." The Jedi Master stopped a few steps from the throne, standing tall, with a regal bearing and confidence which more than matched hers. He had come from a House of Royalty himself, would have gained the title of Count if he weren't found to be strong in the Force. "The Federation has guaranteed our safety before, but responded with poison gas and fully armed battle-droids. I will not stop you, but as the commanding officer of this task-force I strongly recommend against it. You are the hope of the people of Naboo, and the strongest voice against the practises of the Trade Federation. Your death would only hurt your cause."

The Queen was silent, eyes fixed on his, outwardly calm, but her pale hands had clamped tightly onto the arms of her throne and were squeezing with all their might. "I will not abandon my people again. I apologise Master Jedi, but I insist, no, I demand to be present the negotiations."

Dooku's eyes were piercing as he watched her, and she returned his gaze with a fire which he had not seen in many years. He saw her determination, her ferocity and her will in freeing her planet and people from their enemies.

It was an admirable bravery, especially in one so young. "Very well. We will protect you with our lives, but I recommend getting a blaster and knowing how to use it. I will not be held responsible for your death if you are unable to defend yourself."

"I understand."

"Nor will I be held responsible should you decide to act carelessly." He added dryly.

The girl, no, woman, hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. "I understand."

"Good."

* * *

Aayla had never seen a Wookiee before.

At least not this close. The denizens of the forest world of Kashyyyk were a very solitary race, clan structured and family orientated. They thrived in their forests, living in a strange harmony between technology and nature which most other races were unable to replicate.

As such Wookiee's were rarely seen from their core of planets. That didn't mean there were exceptions. For instance there had been Master Plo Koon's master, Tyvokka, who was considered one of the wisest and most powerful Jedi of his era, seated on the Jedi Council and considered one of the few who could succeed Yoda as Grand Master. He was no longer among the living sadly, dying during the Stark Hyperspace War when she was little more than a child.

So it would be safe to say that this was the first time she had met a Wookiee before, and she was amazed at how huge he was. He, for she was fairly certain Chewie was a he, was nearly twice the height of any of them, and looked capable of snapping them in two if he really put his mind to it. He was tall and intimidating and ferocious.

So she was shocked and surprised when the giant mammoth of a Wookiee jogged forward, grabbed Finn and lifted him off of the ground. At first she thought he was trying to squeeze him to death before she heard the former Stormtroopers boisterous laughter, followed by a series of low grunts which she guessed was laughter.

"It's good to see you big guy!" Finn all but managed through wheezing breathes. "And if you could put me down without suffocating me... that would be great, yeah!?"

The Wookiee complied, releasing Finn from his near bone-jarring embrace before sweeping Poe up for a similar bone-jarring hug. The pilot half laughed, half wheezed as he patted the giant on his fur covered shoulder. He released Poe a few moments later, who managed to stumble but otherwise remain on his feet. "It's great to see you too Chewie. Sorry it took us so long to find you."

The giant leaned down to pat BB-8 on his dome shaped head when the droid rolled to his clawed feet, and then his dark eyes locked onto her, his head bobbed a little in thought before he looked at the two Humans and emitted a low, inquisitive growl.

"Oh right," Finn managed, taking deep breathes as he leaned on Chewie for support, hand waving in her direction. "Chewie, meet Aayla. Aayla, this is Chewbacca. Chewies a smuggler we've known for a long time, oh and Chewie, Aayla's a Jedi."

The towering Wookiee tilted his head, bending over slightly to look at her more closely, emitting another low, somewhat dubious growl.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Finn replied without missing a beat. "There's a lot of stuff we need to fill you in on."

Aayla just managed to stop herself from dry gulping at Chewie's scrutinising glare, but raised a shaky hand in an awkward wave. "Um, hi."

Chewie was silent for a moment, then a quick honk which she guessed was him saying hello back.

"Have you been out here all on your own?" Poe asked, gaining his attention.

A shake of his head, and the giant was off in a tirade of growls and snarls which Aayla couldn't understand but it was obvious the other three did. Poe's and Finn's eyes were widening to the size of dinner plates.

"You're kidding."

A negative.

"No seriously, you are kidding."

Another, more agitated growl in the negative. Both Poe and Finn looked at each other for a long moment. Then they grinned like madmen, grins which quickly faded and were replaced by sudden panic. Soon they were bombarding Chewbacca with questions in hurried voices.

"Where is he?"

"How long has he been gone?"

"Which direction did he go?"

"Please tell me he didn't go in that general direction!?" Finn all but cried, right hand waving frantically over a series of dunes. "I'm begging you man. Please tell me he didn't!"

Chewie barked a reply which in the universal language of the galaxy meant either shut up or calm down, one of the two. When the pilot and former Stormtrooper were quiet he began to explain, though Aayla was completely lost on the conversation. She decided pretty quickly that if she was going to be with this Wookiee for any long stretch of time then she better start learning Shyriiwook.

"So you managed to save the _Falcon_ and his X-Wing, but the hyperdrive motivators on both were damaged beyond repair. So he went to the closest settlement to try and find some. Am I right?"

Chewie nodded.

"And the closest settlement is Mos Espa, we need to head him off before he reaches the city limits." Finn lamented. "His attire screams Jedi! They'll hang him from the nearest vantage point!"

"Can the _Falcon_ still fly?" Poe asked hurriedly.

Chewie responded in the positive.

"And the X-wing?"

Another grumble in the positive.

"Where did he park it?"

A long arm pointed beyond the dunes in the opposite direction they had come.

"We need to head him off before he gets to Mos Espa."

Chewie made an inquisitive sound.

"We might have killed Jabba the Hutt." Poe answered, making Aayla flinch at the memory.

A tilt of the head, a look which Aayla was sure was questioning the pilot's sanity and a growling enquiry.

"Yeah, well, he's dead now." Poe replied dryly. "And if we don't head off Luke his lackeys are going to blame him!"

"Poe, hold up for a moment." Finn slapped the pilots shoulder, then looked up at the very confused Wookiee. "Chewie, what I'm about to tell you will sound crazy but hear me out. We're in the past... like sixty years in the past, like before the Empire was a twinkle in a psychotic old man's eye kind of past."

The Wookiee's response clearly questioned Finn's sanity.

"No, I did not hit my head really hard on the way down!" Finn shouted back. "Just, give me a moment."

He walked over to her, then walked around her, placed his hands on her shoulders and started to push her forward. "Finn, what are you doing?"

"Trust me on this," He replied. "This is probably going to make this go a whole lot faster."

Aayla bit her lip, managing to stifle a retort which would have been very un-Jedi like as she was practically manhandled right in front of a very confused, irritated and slightly inquisitive Wookiee. Once again she just managed to resist the urge to gulp. He was just so damned huge, twice as tall as her. She was very sure he could snap her in two like a twig if she pissed him off.

"You see her!?" Finn asked.

A slightly impatient grunt.

"You ever heard of Aayla Secura," Finn asked, though it was obvious his question was rhetorical. "General during the Clone Wars, Jedi Master, something of a badass!?"

A grunt in the affirmative.

"This!" Finn continued pointedly, pushing her forward another step. He ignored how her lekku were curling up at the very positive praise of actions she had yet to take, and hopefully never would. " _Is_ Aayla Secura!"

Chewie chuckled, before catching the datapad which was thrown for his head in a clawed hand and glowering at the one responsible for the throw.

"Her biopic is on there, along with a picture of her as a teenager for comparison." Finn said in way of response, a vicious grin of victory on his features. "Tell me I'm wrong now, you walking carpet!"

Chewie huffed, but began looking through the datapad, a few times his head looked at the image then back at her, then at the image again and back at her. She was amazed his head could snap that fast without pulling a muscle. He leaned down, to the point where their faces were a scant few millimetres apart, she felt his breathe against her skin, dark eyes glowing with both scrutiny and intensity.

He leaned back, eyes widening, and a disbelieving bark escaping him as he looked at the datapad again.

"Stop going back and forth, Chewie. It's definitely her." Poe sighed, BB-8 whistling in agreement beside him. "Now back to business. Can that bucket of bolts fly!? We need to find him before the Hutt's do!"

"Alright, I ignored this until now but _who_ are you guys talking about!?" Aayla enquired with Jedi like patience.

All four of her associates exchanged looks, then just seemed to realise that she would obviously did not know who they were talking about. Finn clapped her on the shoulder, grin plastered on his face. "Oh Aayla, you are in for a treat!"

She was about to respond, but a noise in the background caught her attention, continuous and getting louder. She frowned at it, even as her friend's eyes widened and were suddenly looking skyward. "What is that?"

"I don't know what that is," Poe replied. The noise was getting closer now, high pitched and deep, like a screech. "But I know what it sounds like."

Two black ships swerved into view from the nearest storey tall sand dune, black hulled, sleek and emitting a loud shriek which brought a chill up Aayla's spine. She wasn't the only one.

Chewie roared, a deafening sound of challenge.

"No way," Finn muttered in disbelief.

"TIE's!" Poe shouted over the din. "Get to the _Falcon_ , now!"

Poe's panicked shout was almost drowned out by the scream of the fighters, but luckily everyone got the right idea and ran towards the open ramp of the freighter. They all dived to the ground when the shriek became deafening, and emerald beams of energy could just be seen at the edge of his vision, slamming into the sand and creating explosions of fire and grainy mist with every impact.

The two ships roared overhead, and only when the shrieks of their engines began to fade did they all scramble to their feet and make a beeline for the ramp. They made it just as the two fighters were coming in for another pass, an explosion of sand and fire just visible as he ran up the ramp and dived into the safety of the freighter.

"Everyone alright!?" He shouted, ears ringing.

"Yeah!" Aayla shouted.

"Amazingly I'm still here!" Finn added.

Chewie roared as he jogged by and around the corner towards the cockpit. Poe got on his hands and knees, shook his head and staggering to his feet hit the control panel which closed the rampway, just as the engines began to whine. The ship lurched upwards suddenly and Poe felt a long moment of vertigo as Aayla grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"What do we do!?" She all but screamed because the ringing in her ears was still as loud as his.

"Guns are that way!" He shouted back. "Climb up for the dorsal and down for the ventral. Grab Finn and get moving!"

She nodded and hauled Finn to his feet and together they disappeared around the corner, BB-8 right on their heels. Poe took a few moments to compose himself, hand on the bulkhead and head bowed low as his stomach contemplated whether to betray him or not. Finally his piloting instincts kicked in. He managed to get himself under control and took off in a run up the corridor, through the main hold, up another corridor which included a set of stairs and into the cockpit. Thankfully he hadn't been in darkness enough for the light to affect him as he jumped into the co-pilots chair and strapped himself into the crash webbing.

The Resistance pilot was treated to a stellar view of the never-ending sand dunes and cloudless sky of Tatooine before Chewie brought them into a steep dive to dodge the incoming emerald streaks of laser fire, levelling the old freighter out just in the nick of time to stop them from ploughing into the ground.

Poe slammed his fist into the dashboard, turning on the ships internal comlink. "Anytime now guys!"

 _"Small problem with that!"_ Finn snarled back over the comm. _"The dorsal turret isn't working! Someone bounced the ship so hard we're missing half of the gun barrels!"_

Poe cursed. "Help Aayla setup the ventral cannons!"

 _"Already working on it!"_

"Do you remember those times you and Han were outrunning Star Destroyers and TIE fighters Chewie!?"

The Wookiee grunted in agreement.

"Polish off those skills!"

The Wookie snarled and did just that, bringing the _Falcon_ into a rapid, sudden and deep climb which was not supposed to be possible for a ship of that size and obviously stunned the two fighters which zoomed by them. There was a clank, followed by blaster fire and the unmistakable scratchy sound of Finns voice over the comlink. _"It's working now!"_

"No kidding," Poe clipped the comlink. "Has anyone made the call to our friends in orbit yet?"

Aayla's accented voice scratched through the comm. _"Yeah, they're on the way!"_

There was a moment of silence before Finn's voice echoed over the comlink. _"Who're on the way?"_

* * *

"That does look like the _Falcon_ , doesn't it?"

The Astromech sounded off in the affirmative as his partner took a pair of old micro-binoculars from his pouch and brought them up for a closer look. He made for a mysterious figure, garbed in brown robes whose hem was spattered with dirt and sand, hood up over his head to protect him from the glaring suns.

He sat on a large outcrop of rock, smooth to the touch, resting under the shade of one of the massive sand dunes which made the Dune Sea famous. He would never admit this to anyone, but while his spirit was still able his body had been wracked with the natural consequences of age. He was not as strong as he used to be. In his youth he could have trekked to Mos Espa and back, only stopping when night fell and the Tuskens were on the prowl instead of stopping every few hours.

The Force was an option, but knowledge had taught him that it was a temporary thing, like taking a shot of caffeine. It did the trick, but once the edge wore off all that was left was aches, pains, and bone numbing tiredness.

The old human pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind, using the Force to keep pace with the dogfight taking place in the sky above him. That ship was definitely the _Millennium Falcon_. Only two pilots could fly the old bird as well and with one sadly no longer amongst the living that left Chewie. Why some unknown fighters were after him he didn't know.

He eyed the two pursuing ships closely. They sounded like TIE's. The shrieking of the ion engines was something one did not forget once they heard it, but there were no solar panel wings, no ball shaped cockpits. The craft seemed smooth and sleek with stubby wings at the rear and a single engine nacelle glowing whitish blue.

The dome shaped droid whistled a question, which he didn't answer at first, lowering the micro-binoculars to his lap and frowning in contemplation. "We won't make it back in time."

A whisper, right at the edges of his mind, drew his attention in the opposite direction, to the cloudless blue sky above. If he concentrated he could make out small patches of flame, of starships breaking orbit.

One, two, three… six of them.

"Looks like we won't need too." Blue eyes strained to see the black dots slowly appearing in the sky. "Help's already here."

* * *

"Hoth leader to Hoth flight. Operation is a go, I repeat operation is a go!"

A series of five clicks were her response, all representing a Jedi pilot who had heard and understood her short comlink burst. Adi Gallia took a deep breath, leaned forward to grasp the control yoke and turned her fighter into a tight dive towards the surface.

As one the six Delta-6 Interceptors peeled away from their present course in low orbit, breaking through the atmosphere with ease before accelerating to the desert floor and levelling off just a few dozen meters above the surface. The Jedi Master was in the lead, keeping an eye on the important information her Astromech droid was funnelling to her.

Thirty seconds and they'll be right on top of them.

She did not need to speak over the comlink. It was not necessary. All six Jedi had been fully briefed on this mission, and knew exactly what was expected of them. Adi admitted her unrest when Master Yoda had allowed the travellers to take the Sith Starship, considering it was such a repository of information even with all of the information taken from its databanks. It wasn't until the Grand Master had called her and five Jedi he had handpicked himself to his personal chambers did she understand his decision.

The ship was to act as bait, lure in some of the Dark Lords followers, and when they fell for it they would be there to intercept them. They would ambush the Sith's followers, take one alive if they could and report back to the Jedi Temple with their captive in toe, and with luck the ship as well. It was risky, but the Grand Master had explained he wanted to cut off all available avenues of escape for the Sith as far as the political and judicial processes were concerned.

Adi understood what he meant. Should the Sith Lord surrender to them without a fight he wanted to utilise every advantage to make sure that he didn't escape the justice of the Republic. It seemed unnecessary to her, as they had all of the evidence they required to convict him, but a living witness to his crimes would only help in the long run.

"R-8, is the squadron channel secure?" She asked her astromech, who beeped in the affirmative. "Good, open a channel to the squadron." Gallia waited until R-8 confirmed he had done this before she spoke. "One to three will take the leader, four to six will take the other. We disable them quickly and efficiently. No heroics out there, understood?" A series of clicks were her response. "May the Force be with us!"

They cleared the final sand dune and came across the battle. Master Gallia frowned when she saw that the ship the two Sith fighters were chasing was not the _Scimitar_ but an ancient YT-1300 Freighter which looked like it had seen better days, still it moved fast and nimble, performing manoeuvres which should have been impossible for something of its size, lines of laser fire flaring from weapons turrets which shouldn't be there.

She shook her head. It didn't matter.

It mattered as much as her squadron being named after Lord Hoth, the Jedi General who had defeated the Sith on Ruusan nearly a millennia ago.

"Hoth Squadron, engage!"

The squadron split into two, each trio soaring forward to target one of the two fighters harassing the freighter. Those two immediately peeled off and made a break for the upper atmosphere, ion engines flaring as the Jedi Starfighters gave pursuit.

She kept pace with her target as he rose, face etched in concentration as she brought the fighter in the middle of her crosshairs and squeezed the trigger of her control yoke. Her Interceptor's laser cannons fired a barrage of crimson dagger shaped laser bolts. The enemy fighter juked from right to left, dodging the short blasts of crimson fire.

He was strong in the Force this one.

Not good enough when it was three against one. Her barrage may not have struck the target, but Knight Dunn's certainly did, crimson laser fire striking the left wing which exploded in a mass of fire and shattered wreckage. The fighter slowed, a piece of debris lancing the ion engine nacelle which sputtered and died. The fighter remained in mid-air for a brief moment before gravity did its work and it started falling towards the dunes far below in a slow uncontrollable spin.

" _Target down!"_ Knight Dunn's voice crackled over the comlink.

" _Let's hope he has the foresight to eject."_ Knight August added wryly.

"Yes," Adi allowed, eyes glaring daggers into the falling ship. "Let's hope."

* * *

" _I saw it,"_ Finn's voice echoed over the comlink. _"They got one. The Jedi got one!"_

"Looks like we can count on them after all, huh?" Poe laughed from the co-pilots chair, watching as the black fighters peeled away and climbed as the Jedi fighters chased after them with a dogged determination.

Chewie could do little more than utter a grunt in the affirmative. Unlike everyone else on this ship he had been alive for a long time, long before any of them were born. He had been around before the Empire became the dominant force in the galaxy, when the Republic and its Jedi guardians had been in their prime and he knew the fighter craft that the Jedi used.

They were an older model, no doubt, but he recognised the Delta-series Interceptors from when the Confederacy had invaded Kashyyyk and an army led by Grand Master Yoda had been sent to help his people repel them. Chewie knew those ships, and because of what he had seen he was willing to give a little credence to what Poe and Finn had told him. That Twi'lek girl certainly bore a striking resemblance to the bio.

Age may have dimmed his memory but there were a few which could not be quelled with time. He had fought on Kashyyyk, with the Jedi and the Republic against the Droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems before the Clone Armies had turned on them once the Empire was proclaimed.

It seemed impossible though, that they had been thrown back in time.

"Chewie," Poe's voice broke the Wookiee from his reverie, and he turned his head to the Resistance Pilot. His eyes were focused on the smoking wreckage which had so recently crashed into the desert landscape. A lone deep groove with bits and pieces of debris dug into the sand leading to a ruined wreck of a starship. "Land near there. We can't let him escape."

He growled in the affirmative as he swerved the _Falcon_ around and soared towards their target.

Poe was watching the smoking ruin of their target. "Aayla, can you feel anyone down there?"

" _I do, he managed to bail out."_ The Twi'lek female's voice replied over the com. _"He's moving fast, already cleared the wreckage. The Force is with him."_

Poe just managed to stop himself from cursing. "So he wasn't injured during the crash. Which way is he going?"

" _South-east, and he's moving fast."_ The girl answered. _"There are no settlement that way for miles. We may lose him."_

"Emperor's black bones." Poe cursed into the comlink.

The three Delta-6 Interceptors were already closing the distance to the ground, performing a series of sudden landings which only Jedi were capable off as close to the crash site as they could, but they would be too late to close down the target and the other three were still chasing the second craft into high orbit.

He would have disappeared into the Dune Sea long before they could assemble and form a plan to track him. Chewie felt like cursing as colourfully as Poe was.

" _I feel another presence,"_ The Jedi girl called into the comlink. _"It's closing in on him fast."_

"Anything you can tell us about him?" Poe asked.

" _He's powerful."_ She replied. _"He feels like a Jedi but I don't recognise him!"_

Chewie laughed. It was just like him, turning up out of nowhere.

"I think we know who he is." Poe smirked.

" _Who?"_ She asked.

A grin was her only response, not that she could see it.

* * *

The Fifth Brother lunged forward, crimson blade weaving a wide arc as he tried to slice his opponent in half. The robed figure backpedalled, bringing him just out of his blades reach and then executed a subtle movement to the left, putting his weight on that foot and evading the follow up overhead slash.

His enemy hadn't spoken to him, not a single word. No plea for him to surrender nor a demand that he capitulate. This Human had simply stood in his way, and blocked his every avenue of escape. When he had drawn his lightsaber the Human did not reciprocate with his own. He simply began to evade his every attack, dodge his every slash and continue to remain in his path. He wasn't even trying to defend himself with his own lightsabre, if he even had one.

The Acolytes blood boiled in his veins, lips peeling back into a feral, hat filled snarl as he continued his assault. He was an Acolyte of Darth Sidious, trained in the arts of the Sith to be one of his handpicked assassins. He didn't dare think that his Master had taught him everything, but he liked to think himself proficient in the arts of killing and maiming. Yet this nameless Jedi was making a mockery of him with each move he made.

He would kill him, and take great pleasure in the act. He would drink his life soup until he was dry and then behead his mummified corpse for good measure. The Fifth Brother would make this Jedi regret ever standing in his way.

The Jedi ducked his next wide arc, but instead of retreating like he had been doing up until that point he closed the gap until they were facing each other, and suddenly he was thrown through the air with bone jarring force. His lightsaber was wrenched from his grasp, air was torn from his lungs and he landed on the sand hard, rolling painfully to a stop.

He got on his hands and knees, spitting a gob of blood onto the ground before getting hazily to his feet. He swayed, vision swimming, and every breath brought with it pain. His ribs were either cracked or broken by that strike. It was a Force push, unleashed at point blank range. He managed to stay standing for a few blurry seconds before falling to a knee, trying to draw breath.

When he looked up his blood froze. His opponent was sitting on an outcropping of rock, tossing his lightsaber into the air and catching it. His face was obscured by the hood, but the Fifth Brother felt it in his bones that he was waiting for him.

His frozen blood soon began to boil. His words were etched in hatred and rage. "That's mine, wretch!"

He raised his hand, calling his lightsabre to him. It did not react to his call, did not even rattle in the Jedi's hand. Something was wrong, something was blocking him, like an invisible wall was between him and his weapon. It was the Jedi. He wasn't even moving, not a single twitch which would give a hint that he was using the Force to impede him. The only motion were his robes, billowing in the warm breeze.

He was still mocking him. The Jedi's every breath was mocking him. The Fifth Brother glared balefully, teeth grinding together, tentacle like proboscises twitching from their hiding spots on his cheeks. He would kill him, and drink his soup. How dare a lowly Human stand against his dominant predator and expect to leave alive.

The Human wouldn't live past the next few seconds. "You Jedi dog, return my lightsabre!"

The Jedi looked at him, seemed to examine the hilt of his weapon and then tossed it to him. So surprised was the Fifth Brother that he almost dropped it when he caught it. He looked at the lightsabre, then back to the Human who had risen to his feet, arms folded within the confines of his billowing robes. What a foolish mistake.

He thumbed the rune on his lightsaber, expecting the crimson blade to hiss to life. Instead it sputtered and died. The Fifth Brother looked at the useless weapon dumbly, thumbing the activation rune again and again and yet with no success. He looked up, seeing a ruby red crystal glimmering in the sun, pressed against his thumb and index finger. It was a focusing crystal. It was _his_ focusing crystal.

The Jedi tossed it away, vanishing in the sand.

The Fifth Brother could no longer see reason, red tinged his vision and he was charging, pumping the Force into his legs to give him a sudden burst of blurring speed, his tentacle like proboscises extending into claw like appendages, ready to feed.

The Jedi didn't move until he was right before him, then his hand whipped forward, slamming his open palm into the Anzat's chin, snapping his head back from the momentum of the strike and the charge. He then spun, and his right leg slammed painfully into his side in a roundhouse kick. The force behind it was enough to send him spinning through the air and landing agonizingly on his back, air once again retched from his lungs.

When his vision cleared the Jedi was standing over him, tall and unbeaten, his hand was held out before him. The Fifth Brother tried to move, but he couldn't. He was held in place, gravity itself working against him. He struggled, but could do little more than twitch. He roared as he struggled, throwing insults and threats at his enemy. In response the weight on him doubled, then tripled until it was hard to even breathe, darkness was closing in on the edges of his vision.

A tired voice just managed to filter into his ears. "Please stop struggling. It'll be easier for the both of us if you do."

He spat at him, blood pooling down the sides of his mouth. "Getting tired, Jedi dog!?"

"No, it's more for your health than mine." The Jedi replied in a bored tone. "If I put any more pressure on you you'll black out."

"Well you better make sure I do black out, because once I'm free the first thing I'll do is tear your throat out and drink your soup until you're a hollow husk, not even a corpse, not even a man!" The Fifth Brother snarled in response. "You better make sure I can't move, fucking Jedi!"

"I see," A patient sigh, then a twitch to his right. "Have it your way then."

The pressure went from immovable to crushing, and the last thing he saw was the fluttering, dirt spattered robes of his tormentor before consciousness left him.

* * *

"You can come out now Artoo."

The droid beeped as it rolled into sight, leaving long trails on the perfect sand as it came up to his side. The man placed a hand on the droids domed head, metal and wiring shimmering in the midmorning sun as he leaned on the old droid for support. Artoo bobbled worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess neither of us are getting any younger." He replied with a chuckle before turning his gaze back on the dark clothed assassin. "He doesn't look like a Knight of Ren."

Artoo could only tweet in agreement, and then a warning. His sensors were picking up movement just beyond the dunes, three of them closing in faster than an organic should without some kind of assistance from technology, or the Force. The Astromech knew that his partner also knew they were coming. He always knew when someone was coming, long before they would come into view.

"Yeah, I sense them too."

Three figures landed several meters away from them, dressed in brown robes, snaps and hisses made way for emerald and azure blades to come to life. Lightsabers meant Force users, which was rarely a good thing when it wasn't his Humans wielding them. They looked ready to advance, and he rolled up a little behind his Master.

"Wait," He called, raising his hand in a show of peace before pointing at the downed organic with his thumb. "I take it you are after him. You're welcome to him."

The three hooded Organics looked at each other, lowering their lightsabers minutely. Finally the central figure turned theirs off and approached, dark hands reaching up to pull away the hood, revealing a striking humanoid woman with chocolate skin, piercing lightning blue eyes and long white appendages in place of hair.

When she spoke her voice was soft yet firm. "Who are you?"

"Introduce yourself first," His Master replied, folding his arms. "It is only good manners to introduce yourself before asking another's name."

The woman frowned, but acquiesced. "I am Adi Gallia, Jedi Master."

His Master stilled, taken aback. "Jedi, you say?"

"Your turn." She said impatiently. "Your name."

"Yes, yes my name." His Master replied, recovering from the introduction as he reached up to pull back his hood, revealing weathered features, blue eyes dimmed with age, scruffy brown hair and beard with the first signs of grey. "I am Luke Skywalker."

* * *

"Viceroy!"

The shout awoke Nute Gunray from his reverie, turning his head from the situation report from his droid commanders and back to the normal world. The report had been very positive. The last of the Gungans had been pacified and moved to concentration camps. The Naboo resistance movement had taken a huge blow with the mass arrests of leaders and the finding of several large weapon caches in the cities. The planet had been pacified of almost all resistance, leaving no threat to their backs should the allied fleet arrive.

"Yes," He asked curtly, rising from his chair. "Yes, what is it!?"

"The special advisor has arrived, sir!"

The conversation among his advisors stopped in a heartbeat, all turning to look at the unfortunate male who had taken up the role of messenger. Gunray rose to his feet heavily from his chair, soon joined by his Chief Advisor as he clamped his hands behind his back and looked the messenger in the eye.

"I see." The Viceroy replied, steeling himself for the very unnerving meeting which was to follow.

"Y-yes, Viceroy! He is awaiting you." The aide replied, form rigid as he spoke. "He requested your presence as soon as considered appropriate."

"I see," Gunray replied, head lowered in thought for a moment before rising. "Show him through to my office. I will meet him there."

"Y-yes, off course."

Gunray scowled, a growl low in his throat as his chief advisor appeared by his side. "Should we have a squadron of security droids stationed, Viceroy."

"It will do little good." Gunray replied, already stalking out of the meeting room he and his advisors had shared, Rune following closely behind him. "If he wished he could kill me well before they stormed the room."

"But our droids could kill him." His Chief Advisor replied.

"If it was so simple, to kill one of this ilk." Gunray's reply was dry and lacking any humour as he closed the distance on what would likely be his casket. He felt very decidedly numb. "Very well, have a unit of battle droids with the commando protocol enter with me."

It would do little good, and Gunray knew it. He had seen just before the invasion of Naboo how dangerous a couple of cornered Jedi could be if provoked. They had fought their way to the blast doors of his command ships bridge and were only forced back thanks to the deployment of their Droideka units. He had not seen this Sidious or his ilk in action, but knew that they were more dangerous than a couple of Jedi. Even a dozen of the most highly programmed battle droids would not be enough.

Be that so he continued to walk towards his office, because despite the reputation many saw in him and his people he was determined to see them wrong. The Neimoidian people were not cowards but could hold their own like anyone else. How else could the Trade Federation become one of the most powerful trading conglomerates in the Galactic Republic but with nerves of steels and a tenacity in their negotiations others may lack?

He entered his office sure of steep with his head held high, and even managed a glare upon the creature seated upon his chair, feet on his desk. He was surrounded by a dozen elite battle droids, his own personal advisor beside him as he stared down the creature who had so carelessly taken up his space, a Gungan no less.

"You are in my seat." He said dryly, without a hint of sarcasm. "May I also ask that you remove your feet from my desk? I have to sign documents there, you understand?"

A smile made its way to the Gungan's. "I apologise, I thought of yourself as a lowly bureaucrat not worth my time."

"You thought wrong." Gunray replied, a gravel of venom in his words as he spoke. "I request your name."

"Darth Janus." The Gungan answered without a hint of hesitance.

"Well listen to me, Lord Janus." Gunay continued, pulling a seat from the opposite side of the desk and sitting on it, arms folded and face set in stone. "I was promised a solution by your leader, even deployed my military forces under the assumption that he would be able to correct any issues within the senate, but so far all I have are empty promises and the company my people helped create in turmoil. You will excuse me if I sound overly hostile."

"Off course." The Gungan replied, his every breath full of sympathy. "I apologise it has taken us so long to respond, but circumstances have changed. Several unforeseen issues have come forward, and if not only you but _we_ are to survive then we must band together for the benefit of both."

"What makes you think I wish for the benefit of both," The Viceroy asked spitefully. "What is stopping me from recalling the entire fleet and returning to our home worlds?"

"Everything, Viceroy." Janus smiled, clasping his webbed hands together as he spoke, grin in place. "You knew the moment you agreed to this little venture the risks and how illegal this is. Your lawyers must have made it clear to you what would happen should this little gambit fail. You're in it to your neck now whether you wish it or not."

He was right, and the Viceroy knew it. He had brought in his most trustworthy legal experts and strategists when he even considered such a venture, and they all advised the same thing. If the other party couldn't uphold their commitments then they could hold of the judiciary system for at the least five years and at most ten years. No more, no less. The Trade Federation would become a creature on life support and without any help from the senate they would cease to exist overnight.

"Then what do you advice?" The Viceroy bite out.

"Just keep doing that you are doing." The Sith Lord replied, rising to his feet and turning to face his opponent, so smug and sure that he had won. "Welcome the allied fleet, sit in on their negotiations and do what you were planning to do. The situation will have changed long before the end, and you will have some advantage."

For a long moment Gunray was silent, beady eyes locking onto those of his opponent. "You are sure of this? That we will gain advantage?"

"Off course, I guarantee it." The Gungan replied, raising his hand. "But if you turn and run now then you'll find yourself at the mercy of the Republic Judiciary without the long reach of my Master to protect you."

"You're masters protection has been pretty superficial so far." The Neimoidian pointed out, scowling.

"Maybe so, but think of it like this." The agent replied. "Do you really think that you can go on without my master's contacts? Especially with all of the alienating you have done with those outside of your circle? Human and Duros worlds within the core have found your actions so deplorable that they have ignored threats of trade sanctions in order to assemble a fleet and challenge you directly. I bet they have already put plans into motion to limit and replace your strength in their territories."

Gunray ground his teeth together, then smiled thinly. "You make it sound like I have no more cards left to play, oh how wrong you are. What if, for example, I decide to surrender to the Republic and guarantee the Federations survival so long as I resign and place certain important information into their hands? Like, for example, that we were manipulated by an organisation known as the Sith, under a negotiator who called himself Darth. What would happen then?"

"I would kill you long before you were in a position to do so." Janus replied idly, as if he was ordering lunch and not negotiating with one of the most powerful entities of a Galactic trading conglomerate.

A dozen blasters clicked, a sign of combat readiness from his personal cadre of combat droids. "Are you sure you can accomplish that? I have already placed the necessary enhancements into this ships ensemble of security droids. Upon my death all those with a specific Force wielders makeup become a target, and we have done some considerable research on the topic. It can only be recalled by my voice speaking a certain code word."

Janus snarled, rising to his feet but not making another move towards the Viceroy, not with so many blaster aimed at his exact position. "Well aren't you full of piss and vinegar."

"I would advise sitting back and relaxing, Lord Janus, until I negotiate the best solution for my company." Gunray continued, the doors opening and another half dozen droids entering the room, blasters also aimed at the Sith Lord. "I doubt you'd value your life as lowly as to attempt to fight this number of droids in such an enclosed space, eh?"

Janus was silent for a long moment, then a smile spread across his features which brought a chill to even the Viceroy's spine, a smile of glee which made the leader of the Trade Federation not feel like the victor but the vassal in an ever greater game. "I understand Viceroy, by all means proceed."

The Viceroy's slowly climbing confidence fizzled out in an instant. Still he kept his composure, turning on his heel, hands clasped behind his back as he left the room. The doors sliding shut behind him. This was not a situation he had wished for, or anticipated.

"That did not make me feel any better." His Advisor said.

"I know." His personal comlink beeped, snapping him from his stone cold reverie. He scowled as he snatched it from the folds of his robes and thumbed it on. "Yes, what is it?"

The news which followed made his blood run cold. _"They're here sir. The allied fleet has arrived!"_

"Yes, understood." Was all that he could bring himself to say. He knew they were coming, but like a delayed reaction to an injury it hit him all at once. A Jedi led armada, backed by the Republic, sent to liberate a member world. It would be considered unprecedented in the modern era, for not in nearly a thousand years had such a large fleet been assembled for such a task.

" _They are hailing us, sir!"_

He and Rune spared a look. Gunray hesitated, taking a deep breathe to compose himself. First a Sith Lord drops right into his lap and then the Republic fleet arrives a few days ahead of schedule. It was a serious situation on all accounts. "I will be there momentarily."

* * *

"General." Poe stood straight, flashing a salute which made Luke just stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He asked tiredly, looking up and squinting at the second sun. "I haven't been a General in nearly three decades."

"At least once more sir, as always." Poe replied, lips curving in amusement ever so slightly. "It's good to see you, sir."

Luke sighed, but couldn't help the smile slowly spreading across his own weathered features. "You too, Commander."

Finn stepped forward and grasped Luke's hand. "It's good to see you, Luke."

"Likewise, Finn." Luke replied, noticing BB-8 and R-2 were exchanging excited greetings of their own to each other. "It looks like you lot have been busy."

"You could say that," Poe allowed. "There is a lot we need to catch you up on."

"Yes, you can start by explaining why we just so happen to be in the presence of a couple of Jedi Masters who were confirmed dead some fifty years ago." Luke said dryly, looking around at the controlled chaos all around them.

A flat section of desert had been converted into a temporary landing platform. Where once it had been just the _Millennium Falcon_ and his own X-Wing there were now six Delta-6 Interceptors, which looked in good condition for half a century old fighter craft, landed in a scattered hodgepodge which reminded him of the landing bays of Rebellion Cruisers.

Seven robed figures who were definitely Force sensitive were huddled together, speaking in hushed tones while giving their group an odd glance every now and again. The woman he had handed over the prisoner too seemed to be the leader, and she seemed well suited to it.

The Anzat he had apprehended was still unconscious, though he had been restrained with stun cuffs and was currently being held on the _Falcon_ under the watchful eyes of Chewbacca. The Wookiee had been told that should the sentient wake and be uncooperative he had full permission to put him back to sleep by whatever means necessary. Chewie would enjoy it, but he doubted the assassin would.

As for the other one his ship had been shot down and he decided it would be best to die than be captured. He activated a self-destruct mechanism on his craft, just like his associate had done with his. The difference was that he had still been inside when it detonated. When the fireworks died down all that was left was flames, ruined debris and a very charred corpse.

"Okay where to begin." Poe mumbled to himself. "Um… we're in the past."

Luke would admit that the idea had occurred to him, but he wouldn't admit it openly to anyone. "Come again?"

Poe sighed, "I was expecting that."

"We're in the past Luke, like sixty plus years in the past. We're in a time where the Old Republic was still around, before the war, before the Empire and before the Jedi Order were wiped from existence." Finn explained in place of the pilot. "Look it was difficult for us to understand at first too, but we're telling the truth."

Luke raised his hand, stopping the former Stormtrooper. "Tell me everything."

They did just that. They told him of their time on Tatooine, waking up in the Dune Sea, trekking to Mos Espa. Poe's run in with the Hutts. Rey and Finn's run in with the Jedi. How they saved an Apprentice, killed Jabba the Hutt by accident. They _swore_ it was by accident. That thermal detonator could have just fallen from one of their pouches and activated when it hit the floor, they said with straight, well-practiced faces.

They hurried on when they saw the non-believing look on the Jedi Masters face.

They told him of their daring escape, stealing a Sith Lords ship, of meeting up with the Jedi and convincing them that they were from the future and of their impending doom. They explained how they had been in the middle of a guerrilla war with Darth Sidious and his followers, of the Queen of Naboo convincing several members of the Senate to send ships to her home planet instead of calling for a vote of no confidence which would have swept Palpatine to power. Finally ending with them returning to Tatooine in search of something which may have come through with them, something which could be useful.

"We weren't expecting you, Chewie or the _Falcon_." Poe finished. "That's all a series of welcome surprises as far as we are concerned."

"Has the fleet already left?" Luke asked, sifting through all of the information he had been given. He was still sceptical about the idea of time travel, but these battle hardened veterans believed they were, so he could do them the courtesy of believing them.

"Yeah, and it's a large one by reports. The Jedi don't expect the Trade Federation to put up much resistance, more interested in damage control apparently." Poe replied. "My guess is that the higher ups were being manipulated, something to do with new laws concerning free trade zones and tariffs which would have hurt them badly in the pocket should they be passed. Palpatine came forward with a solution and they fell for it hook, line and sinker."

Luke was thoughtful for a moment, frowning. "And Rey?"

Poe's face was a blank mask, while Finn flinched. Their reactions did nothing to quell his sudden spike of worry. "She's on Coruscant, with the Jedi."

There was something in Finn's voice, something which bothered Luke. They were interrupted before he could press.

"Master Skywalker."

Luke turned to see Adi Gallia approach, the young Twi'lek flanking her side. The other Jedi were splitting up, heading towards their ships by the look of it. The women stopped and bowed, which Luke returned. "Master Gallia, I apologise for my rudeness."

"Not at all." The woman replied serenely. "We are fully up to speed with the situation concerning you and your compatriots. I understand this will take some adjusting too, but have you been brought up to speed with what is happening?"

"I have been given a summary version, yes." Luke nodded.

"Then let me reiterate your position. You are in the past Master Skywalker, some sixty five years in the past. The Jedi Order still exists in this timeline, as does the Republic, and we would like to keep it that way. We must discover and defeat the Sith before their plans come to fruition. Will you help us?"

"Off course." Luke replied without hesitation. "I would be more than happy too. If my presence can in any way help in defeating the Sith then I am on board."

There was a brief moment where relief flooded Master Gallia's features, but it was schooled quickly. "I'm glad to hear it. This is Padawan Aayla Secura." She motioned to the young girl beside her, who bowed her head in greeting which Luke returned. He hid a frown. He knew that name. "She also understands the situation, was the first Jedi to encounter your party and will act as liaison between you and us."

"I understand." Luke quelled the feeling of the surreal, and knew that there would be many more to come.

The more he spoke with these Jedi the more he remembered the names and faces from the recordings and datalogs he had found in his search for Jedi lore and knowledge after the rebellion. Adi Gallia and Aayla Secura were two Jedi Masters turned Generals, renowned and respected on the planets they had protected and liberated during the Clone Wars. His memory of their bios at the time of their deaths showed older women, worn by conflict, but the similarities were unmistakable.

Adi Gallia was already a Jedi Master by this time. She certainly looked the part of a Jedi Master, tall and regal, steadfast and sure. Aayla Secura on the other hand was very young, a teenager he would guess, and nothing like the battle hardened General he had seen in the scavenged holovids and data recordings.

"What of your ships," The Jedi Master asked, eyeing the _Falcon_ and the X-wing. "Can they still fly?"

"Yes, they can fly in the atmosphere and break orbit, but whatever brought us here has damaged the hyperdrive motivators. They are repairable, but I will need parts and tools that we do not have." Luke answered. "Until I get those parts they're not leaving the system."

"What do you need?" Gallia asked.

"The navigation uplinks shorted out, as did the connection between the motivator and the main computer." Luke replied "The motivators themselves are undamaged but the connections need replacing."

"We have a ship in deep orbit. It's an auxiliary Cruiser donated to us by the Judiciary, a CR-70 Corvette." Gallia was thoughtful. "Would your ships be able to dock with it? We can transport you back to Coruscant where you will, hopefully, be able to repair your ships."

Luke nodded, remembering those CR-90 Blockade Runners which the Rebellion swore by. The hammer head shaped vessels were so well put together that they were still commonly used even half a century into the future. "Yes, I believe that will suffice. Even in our timeline those ships are still in active service. I am sure my X-wing and the _Falcon_ will be able to dock with it."

Gallia nodded. "Then we will wait for you, and return to Coruscant with all haste."

Luke raised his brow. "You're in a hurry."

She sighed in way of response. "Let's just say that your associates have caused quite the commotion since they arrived, Master Skywalker."

He chuckled. "They tend to do that. They _are_ called the Chaotic Three."

"Apt." Gallia replied dryly.

* * *

 _A nice long chapter for everyone. I hope you liked it. I was a little unsure with the addition of some members of the old cast being introduced by the overwhelmingly positive show of support for Chewie made me upload this a little earlier than planned. I hope you all liked it and if not, well, the review section is open and waiting for those who like and dislike. Again, no flames, only constructive criticism will be welcomed._

 _A little message to FrostWarden who pointed out that the Jedi should have been aware of the tracking device on the_ Scimitar _a few chapters ago. I thank you for the scrutiny but also request you hold back on the complaints until such a plot hole becomes apparent and not pre-planned by me._

 _Another little break of a few weeks will be upcoming while I prepare the next few chapters. I find it works better for the plot when I'm a few chapters ahead. This is the third re-write. Let me know if I missed anything glaring._

 _Peace._

 _Darth Malleus_


	21. The Ominous Shadow

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **The Ominous Shadow**_

"How's Finn?"

Poe looked up at Aayla, rolling the small black device in his hands. "Still a little angry. It'll pass."

The supply ship the Jedi brought with them turned out to be a CR-90 blockade runner, a vessel which brought with it a wave of nostalgia to the time displaced group. The hammerhead vessels had been a staple of the Alliance to Restore the Republics navy from its inception over Scarif until its end with the Galactic Concordance.

The group were currently held up in the ships breakroom, a large open space with built in sofas and lounging chairs, a kitchen fully stocked with food, and soft colours adorning the otherwise Spartan bulkheads. Poe and Aayla sat on one of the larger sofas. BB-8 was powered down in a corner. Finn was leaning against the opposite corner, a set of tools spread out before him as he attempted to repair his armours breastplate. Chewie was seated in one of the larger chairs, a little small for his size, as he read a datapad almost too small for his large digits. Luke and R2 were stuck within the cockpit of their X-Wing, for although they were able to dock they weren't able to disembark like those lucky enough to be aboard the Freighter.

"I'm not angry," The former Stormtrooper huffed, glaring at his friend. "Just a little agitated that you didn't trust me with this is all."

"It's not a matter of trust. For this to work there needed to be as few people knowing about it as possible, even among the Jedi only Aayla and Master Ali knew." Poe explained, eyeing the tracking device which had caused them so much trouble with more than a little spite. "The more people who knew the more chances of someone letting the information slip, hence why we didn't tell you."

"Do you even need that thing anymore?" Finn asked.

"No," The pilot replied, eyeing him quizzically. "Wanna crush it?"

"Yes, please."

Dameron tossed the small black device through the air, twirling end over end before landing in Finn's open palm and with one hateful look he closed it into a fist. The crushgaunt worn over his hand like a second skin dealt with the tracker with a crunch of metal and a fizzle of sparks before he dropped the remains onto the decking and leaned back.

"Better?" Poe asked.

"Immeasurably." There was a cruel smile on his face as he uttered the word.

"Good." He leaned back into his chair. "Because I want you with me when I have to face Luke and tell him what happened to Rey."

Rey. How would Luke take it when he found out his daughter had fought a Sith and lost a limb while doing it? Rey had joked about it after a little time, of the infamous Skywalker curse striking her at last. It had seemed funny to her, but that might have been the antibiotics and painkillers talking. Finn and Poe hadn't found it even slightly humorous.

"When are we going to tell him?" He asked after a long moment.

"The moment we set down on Coruscant." Poe replied. "I refuse to tell him this over the comm. You ready for it."

Finn shook his head. "I'll be there all the same."

"It sounds like this Master Skywalker and his daughter are quite close." Aayla put in, brow furrowing a little, not a lot, but enough for Poe to notice.

"Yeah. In truth he thought she had died along with his wife, and then she found him some ten years later. The two did some fast bonding, making up for lost time I suppose." Finn explained absently as he worked, chuckling a little despite himself. "He got a little overprotective."

"Is that going to be an issue?" Poe asked.

Aayla was hesitant. "Forming such attachments are forbidden under the Jedi code. We believe that such bonds can incur strong emotions, emotions which can be manipulated into walking down a dark path."

"Sounds a little extreme though, doesn't it?" Finn asked, setting his chosen tool on the floor and picking up another. "I mean feelings of love and hatred are natural aren't they?"

"That they are," She allowed, even Chewie was paying attention. "However as Jedi we are considered guardians of the Republic, protectors of the peace and diplomats to the many diverse peoples and planets. Our first priority in what we do is for the good of the Republic and its people as a whole. Emotions such as love are powerful and, if manipulated, can impede such duties. In short they can compromise a Jedi in his or her duty and they would not be able to make decisions clearly."

"I understand the logic." Finn was thoughtful himself. "It's just that it seems like a huge sacrifice to make. You didn't have a choice when you were born with those powers of yours, and yet once you are brought to the temple you have to give up many things that normal people take for granted. It seems unfair if you ask me."

Aayla hesitated, and then smiled. It was a subtle but beautiful smile. "Thank you Finn."

The former Stormtrooper blinked, confused. "For what?"

"For still speaking to me instead of speaking to a Jedi." She replied, leaning back into her chair to look at the ceiling. "I have had to explain this a few times to people, and every time they would call me emotionless, a machine, a lapdog incapable of feeling love and loss when the opposite is true. They misunderstand the concept of non-attachment and think it means that we love nothing when the opposite is true. All life is considered precious to the Jedi, which is why we can't let such emotions blind us."

"I'm not sure I understand." Finn managed lamely. "And I'm sorry if I sound ignorant and reverse your opinion but how can a Jedi not allow such emotions as love and still cherish life?"

"Let me give you a scenario." Aayla said in way of reply. "Say there was a Jedi, he fell in love with someone and he was very happy. A terrorist wanted to set off a bomb in a busy marketplace, and this Jedi was the only one standing in his way. So he kidnaps their loved one with the idea of using them as a hostage. Don't interfere, he would say, or I will kill them. If the Jedi does nothing his love is spared, however the bomb will go off and many lives would be lost. What should he do? Should he take the chance and save all these people or do nothing and save his beloved?"

Silence answered them. Poe and Chewie were eerily silent, while Finn was thoughtful, once or twice he opened his mouth to reply but then thought better and closed it. Aayla smiled at him. It was a sad smile. "That is why we Jedi cannot afford such attachments. Our duty is time consuming and in many cases life threatening. I would not wish to place someone I cherish in such a position. It also doesn't mean we are incapable of emotion. We do feel love. I love my Master, and my friends. They will be there for me in good and bad and that is enough."

"Would we be considered friends, then?" Finn asked with a little mischief.

"Yes, you would." She replied in the positive.

"But what about Luke and Rey?" Poe asked. "Will they be looked down upon and punished for this?"

She shook her head. "There are exceptions to the rule. For instance the Jedi of Corellia are far more liberal with attachments than the main branch of the Jedi Order, and Master Mundi of the Jedi High Council is married because of his people's low birth rate. They will be welcomed, I can assure you."

* * *

The _Consular_ Cruiser settled on the landing platform. Fighter units of Trade Federation droids and a motley assortment of Republic Starfighters traced lines in the sky in separate formations as the landing pad hissed and descended.

The place was one of the external landing platforms of the Theed Royal Palace, one specially designed for larger starships instead of the hanger bay which held the bulk of the planets fighter craft. The time was midmorning, sun blazing high in the sky. Nute Gunray and his chief advisor, Rune Haako were waiting on the walkway between the landing ramp and the palace proper with a full unit of B1 battle-droids stood to attention behind them.

Descending the landing ramp were the chief negotiators from the Galactic Republic. Jedi Master Dooku was in the lead, flanked by fellow Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the Queen of Naboo Padme Amidala, her handmaidens, and six Jedi Knights fully garbed in their robes, hoods over their heads as they followed two across and three deep.

The numbers were fairly even, but the quality of soldiers was clear.

"Master Jedi, welcome to Naboo." Gunray greeted, bowing his head. "It is an honour to be in the presence in one of your reputation, Master Dooku."

"Let us not waste time with formalities, Viceroy." Dooku dismissed with a wave of his hand. "We have much to discuss."

"Yes, yes off course." He replied, rising to his full height, meeting the Jedi Masters gaze with one of his own. "I look forward to a fruitful negotiation."

"As do we." Dooku agreed.

"Well then. I understand you have all partaken in a long journey, and you are no doubt tired. If you will allow my subordinates to help you to private quarters where you may rest and prepare for the negotiations." Gunray motioned to a small number of aides and officials, dressed smartly in the robes their people were known for. "Once you are settled we can begin."

Three fighters flew in low overhead, whether Trade Federation or New Republic no one seemed to know, as all eyes were on them. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation and the lead Jedi Master of the New Republic seemed for a brief moment to be engaged in a contest of wills, one attempting to suss out the others motives and goals.

The Jedi Master saw through the Viceroys offer immediately. It was a ploy. One meant to buy time or gain the upper hand in negotiations, and he would have none of it. "That will not be necessary. We have all had plenty of rest on the voyage and would like to begin as soon as possible."

If his words caught the Viceroy off guard he did not show it. "Off course. We will lead you and your entourage to the chamber within the palace, and negotiations can begin."

Dooku nodded and swept forward with the majesty of a king. The Queen, her handmaidens, security personnel and Jedi Knights followed him. The Viceroy turned and walked towards his own transport, chief advisors, guards and aides soon flanking him as he walked. The Neimoidian clenched his teeth, dark mood following him like a billowing cloak.

Qui-Gon was soon by his former Masters side, eyeing him carefully. "He is not going to give in."

Dooku could only agree. "Not easily, no."

"I do not remember this feeling before." His former apprentice's mouth was set in a thin line. "There is determination and thought. I feel it through the Force, but it was not always there."

"When you first visited Naboo, you mean." His former Master replied, eyeing the retreating Viceroy carefully. "Back then he had an ally in his corner, one he thought would bring him absolute victory. Now this allies ability and motives are brought into question and he realises he cannot be complacent anymore, not if his company wishes to survive."

Qui-Gon seemed doubtful. "It just feels like a different being."

"Things change when one finds themselves driven into a corner with nowhere to run." Dooku replied, turning his steely gaze upon his apprentice. "I feel that he now knows that his only alternative is to fight, however he is not a warrior and he does not wish to be. No, the arena will be in that palace. In that throne room and he will have a few tricks up his sleeve."

"What do we do?" The younger Jedi asked.

Dooku's eyes were straight ahead, step undaunted. "Wait and see."

* * *

"Sure of this, you are?"

The holographic image of Adi Gallia nodded. _"Yes, Master."_

The Grand Masters personal meditation chamber was dark, blinds blocking all light from the windows but the occasional ray of sunlight. Yoda was thoughtful, sat upon his meditation mat. "And apprehended him he did?"

" _Yes, Master."_ She replied in the affirmative. _"He had incapacitated him before our arrival, and from what I have seen he is from the same timeline as the others. He introduced himself as Luke Skywalker, and from what I felt through the Force he is strong in the Force."_

"Hmm, interesting this is." Yoda hummed, silent for a moment before he spoke. "Escort him to Coruscant you shall, meet with him I will."

Gallia bowed her head. _"I will do so, Master. We have already departed Tatooine and shall be with you soon."_

"Good." The diminutive creature responded. "Be careful you will, yes?"

His request startled her, for but a moment, but soon she composed herself. _"Off course, Master."_

Farewells were exchanged and soon the small chamber was darkened as the low glow of the holoprojector died. Yoda sat still for a brief moment, humming to himself before opening his eyes. With him, seated upon similar meditation mats were Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Depa Bilipa and Ki-Adi-Mundi, all with their eyes closed in contemplation at what they had just heard.

"Ready, we are." Yoda advised.

Billipa hummed in agreement. "With the evidence we have gathered, and one of his agents apprehended. Now is the time to act."

"We must be quick." Windu agreed. "The more we hesitate the stronger our enemies position becomes. We must act now."

"The four of us will apprehend Palpatine. Once he is in custody the Judiciary will arrest all of the ringleaders of this conspiracy. The necessary forces have been assembled from the Jedi and the judicial forces, all are ready. All we need is your word, Grand Master." Plo Koon advised, his voice distorted by his breathing apparatus.

Yoda remained silent, eyes closed as he tried to contemplate what this decision would mean. Would this act save the Galactic Republic or destroy it? Would it bring about its redemption or herald its annihilation? He did not know the answer, but he did now that if they did nothing the Republic would die anyway.

"Go."

One word. That was all it took. The four Masters rose to their feet, bowed to him, and turned to exit the room. They would take a transport to the Senate, a team of vetted Senate Guard would meet them there. Once his arrest was confirmed thousands of law enforcement officers would swoop into action arresting senators, judicial chiefs, judges, Defence force officers, politicians, aides, middle men and brokers. There would be no stone left unturned and nowhere to hide from their sight.

Palpatines arrest would start it all.

With a wave of his hand Yoda opened the blinds, allowing the early morning sun to flow through and warm his skin. Waiting was all that was needed. Waiting was the worst torture of all.

* * *

"I'm bored."

The lead droid, noticeable by the yellow stripes on its skeletal body, turned its head to watch its charge. It was not the only one in the room by far. There were twelve other droids in the room, blasters all pointed at the chair the being was seated in. The Gungan was surrounded, outgunned and with no opportunity for escape, and yet the droids programming could not fathom how he could be so calm, nor for that smile to remain plastered on his face.

He was leaning back on the chair, the ball of his foot leaning against the table it was set behind, causing the being and the chair he was seated in to lean back and forth.

"I am so bored." The being continued, looking at him with blazing eyes. "Will you play a game with me?"

"Negative." The droid replied immediately.

" _Oh_ ," the Gungan intoned, drawn out and lax. "Such a shame. None of you are any fun at all."

There was silence once again in the small room. The only noticeable movement was the fidgeting of the only organic. He cracked his neck, webbed hands tapping against the arms of his chair, eyes flashing as they moved left and right, seeing nothing and everything. Finally he groaned, jumping to his feet. Immediately a dozen blasters clicked as the droids all aimed.

"What?" The Gungan asked, blinking, as he stretched. "I'm not allowed to stretch."

"Sit down." The Captain ordered.

The creature seemed to think about it, eyes once again looking at something in the distance. There was a sudden beep which caught his attention, eyes flashing to his right sleeve before turning back to the Captain. "I think not. It's about that time."

Something tapped against the Captains metallic foot, gaining its attention for a brief moment. It was small and spherical, metallic and rolled a few inches before settling. Its program immediately recognised it as a miniature explosive device, a grenade before it went off. Lances of electric blue electricity were released in an ever expanding dome, short-circuiting half of the droids in the room.

The surviving six droids recovered quickly, blaster bolts flashing, blackening the bulkhead and would have riddled the Gungan if he had not already moved. Janus jumped high into the air. His lightsaber, hidden within the folds of his robes sprang into his hand and snapped to life. The blade flashed, leaving long trails of crimson light as he cut off the heads of three droids before landing on his feet.

The last three spun around to face him, blasters already firing. He deflected the shots with ease and precision, reaching out with a free webbed hand and calling onto the force to crush the body of one in a crunch of metal and a hail of sparks before slicing the second in half and deflecting the thirds bolt back onto its chest, which fizzled as it destroyed its primary core.

Janus relaxed his stance. Five seconds had passed since the EMP grenade had gone off, and he stood alone surrounded by a mass of lifeless and sparking metal. He deactivated his weapon as he eyed the carnage. "Hmm, the range was off a bit. Need to work on that."

He stalked towards the blast door and with a wave of his hand activated the security mechanism, allowing him to walk into the main corridor. He stood at the crossroads, a corridor ahead of him and one on either side.

He made it three steps before stopping, seeing that he was surrounded by another dozen battle-droids, blasters aimed. There was a total of twelve, four ahead and another four on either side. The Captain of this group was right ahead, a few steps behind a firing line.

"Sound the alarm!" The yellow striped droid called.

"Roger, roger!"

The Sith Lord chuckled, lightsaber reactivating in his webbed hand. "Gunray, you are far more cautious than I gave you credit for."

"Open fire."

"But you need something far more powerful than this _to stop me_!"

* * *

A beep caught the Viceroys attention and with a glower he stopped in his tracks and tapped the small device settled in his ear. "Yes?"

" _Viceroy."_ The commander of his flagship, Daultay Dofine, replied. _"Your guest has broken out of your office and is currently engaged with our security forces. I require permission on how to proceed."_

"You _require_ my permission." Gunray repeated, scowling. "What permission do you need? He has become a nuisance. Dispose of him."

" _Y-yes Viceroy. I will do so at once."_ Dofine replied hastily before ending the call. Gunray's scowl turned into a grimace as he clicked off his comlink.

Rune was by his side, brow raised. "What is wrong, Viceroy?"

"Nothing," The Viceroy bit out, straightening and smoothing his robes with his hands. "Just a little problem with a nuisance. It has already been dealt with."

His aide asked no further, easily keeping stride with his superior as Gunray stalked down the opulent hall of the Naboo Royal Palace, not hesitating in the slightest as they approached the grand doors which were opened for them by the guard droids. Gunray, Rune and a handful of B-1's walked through and into the chamber they had chosen as the centre of the negotiations. It had been the throne room for the Queen once, where she had met with her inner council and greeted important dignitaries.

The throne had since been removed, and in the centre of the chamber was a long table with chairs. The walls, which had at one point held portraits and works of art of the Naboo had since been redecorated with the banners and insignias of the Trade Federation.

Already seated were the Republic and Naboo. Master Dooku sat in the centre, with Master Jinn at his right and the Queen on his left. Four Jedi Knights and a few handmaidens flanked them, and a squadrons worth of armoured humans stood at the exits on their end, staring down his own droid security tensely.

Dooku raised a brow. "Has there been an issue. Viceroy?"

"No," Gunray replied as he walked across the room at a more sedate pace and took the central seat on his side, with Rune seating himself to his left and a young female Neinoidian seated to his right, one he did not know the name off but was aware that her purpose was to record the negotiations. "Please, let us begin."

"I will be brief then." Dooku began, hands clasped together on the table as he spoke. "The purpose of these negotiations is to secure the Trade Federations withdrawal from Naboo and for the planet to be placed under the protection of a Republic peacekeeping force until such a time as the government of this planet is able to exercise control over its own affairs. As such we request that the Trade Federation end their occupation of Naboo and withdraw henceforth from the planet."

"The Trade Federation would be happy to withdraw from Naboo and allow its original government to regain control." Gunray replied. "However before we can do so we request that the Naboo withdraw their support of the _Galactic Free Trade Act_ currently being debated in the senate."

"That we will not do."Dooku replied without hesitation. "You appear to not understand your position, Viceroy, so allow me to speak plainly."

Gunray tensed. He could not help it. Count Dooku carried with him an aura of power and strength which few in the galaxy were known to possess, as such when he stood all knew of it and when he spoke all listened.

"From the moment your troops set foot on this planets soil you have broken at least a dozen treaties and laws, and not trivial laws but binding agreements which form the very core of the Republic from which no member world are exempt." He spoke with authority and the eloquence of a seasoned politician. Every word he spoke dripped with meaning and seemed to echo through the chamber. "You're every move from the landing of your army to the occupation of this planet and the repercussions met to its people are unethical and illegal."

"Unethical? Illegal? Such words are certainly up for debate, Master Jedi." Gunray took his time in replying, choosing his words. "Is it not the right of members of the Republic to protect their own interests when threatened? Is it not right to rise up when your very way of life is threatened and make your fears known? That is what we of the Trade Federation are doing. We would not be heard through the normal channels in the senate and the courts so we took matters into our own hands-"

* * *

The sun was barely peaking over the jagged horizon of Coruscant as the small transport entered the main hanger of the senate, landing with a hiss of steam and a flash of powering down flame. Several officials and aides stopped their usual morning activities to watch the vessel which bore the markings of the Jedi Order and of the assembling personnel lining up around it.

At least thirty members of the Senate Guard stood to attention in a column ten wide and three deep, fully decked in their royal blue armour and robes, rifles braced against their shoulders, horsetail helms encasing their faces in shadow. Standing in front of them were several members of the Judiciary, one wore the uniform of a Deputy Inspector, cap over a head of auburn hair and a blaster at his thigh. He was flanked by another half dozen officers in the branches riot gear, black light armour over their navy blue uniforms.

The landing ramp opened with a hiss of hydraulics and gouts of steam. Four Jedi Masters descended. There were surprised and even a few awed whispers from the slowly growing crowd of employees, officials and aides. Jedi being present in the senate was not unusual, but four of the most well-known and respected Masters, all permanent members of the Jedi High Council, was almost unheard off.

Mace Windu led the procession, taking a few steps onto the immaculate decking before coming to a stop. Right in front of him were two figures. One wore the uniform of the Judiciary, the stripes lining his navy blue attire showing his rank. The other wore the armour and robes of the Senate Guard.

The guardsman stood at attention. "Captain Mor Tophis of the Senate Guard, at your service Master Jedi."

Mor Tophis. A former Major in the Coruscant Security Forces. Unmarried. Was promoted at an early age and subsequently reassigned to the Senate Guard when they became aware of him. He had been on their radar for years before they recruited him. He was also new enough that he hadn't been approached by any of the high ranking guards on the list. His former commanders weren't named either.

"Deputy Inspector Hull Morrin, Master Jedi." The Judiciary officer replied, more casual than his Guardsman counterpart.

Hull Morrin. Middle aged and a career police officer who had started from the bottom and worked his way up. Married with two kids. Had an issue with authority which meant he had been stuck in his current position with no chance of further promotion for some years now. He was named on the list, but among a number of individuals labelled as nuisances in need of removal.

In short, both men were perfect for the current role and all other contacts the Jedi had made were of a similar sort.

"You are fully briefed?" Windu asked.

Both men nodded.

Windu was silent for a long moment, eyeing the still growing crowd. "Captain Tophis, choose five men to accompany you and deploy the rest in the surrounding hallways. Deputy Inspector, you and your men will accompany us and will be the ones to make the arrest. This all needs to be by the book and above reproach. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Morrin replied.

"Yes, sir." Tophis added.

They waited for a few moments for the Captain to call out the five men who stepped forward from the ranks and quickly joined their commander. Then they were stalking through the massive expanse of the hanger bay, into one of the long corridors and into the senate building itself. They passed masses of people, all of whom moved to the sides to allow them to pass.

"Are the Senate Guard fully aware of the situation, Captain?" Windu asked over the quieting din.

"Yes, Master Jedi." The guardsman replied. "Only those above Captain are aware of the situation. However the corps have been called to arms and are on full alert. No one will be able to enter or leave until you say otherwise."

"I see." The second chair nodded. "Good."

"Is this really necessary for one man?" Morrin asked, putting a cigarette between his mouth and reaching into his breast pocket for a lighter. "It just seems a little overkill."

"Perhaps it is." Mace answered, not slowing his pace. "And hopefully it will be, however if this man is who we think he is it will be necessary."

Morrin frowned but followed without another word.

Soon they reached their destination. The Guardsmen were left outside the main door with only the Captain and his lieutenant entering with them. His men were already on the move as they entered to their assigned corridors to stand guard. Mace was in the lead. Masters Koon, Mundi and Baliba flanking him. The Deputy Inspector was a little to his right, also flanked by his own security officers who were now on alert.

The secretary looked up in alarm as the column of men entered the antechamber, but was able to do little more than offer a token protest as they opened the double doors and entered the senator's main chamber. It was large and open, with plenty of room for several dozen people to remain standing. The Senator sat behind his desk, a grand open window showing the backdrop of the city behind him, halfway through signing his name on an official document before they entered and he looked up.

"Master Jedi." Palpatine greeted after a moment of hesitation. "This is indeed a surprise. Is there news from Naboo?"

Mace was quiet for a moment, noticing the guards and judiciary holding the grips of their blasters and his fellow Jedi with their hands on their lightsaber hilts before he spoke. His voice was clear and calm, cutting through the sudden eerie quiet of the room. "Senator Sheev Palpatine. In the name of the Galactic Republic I place you under arrest."

There were a few moments of silence, but a lot could be gleaned from Palpatines face during that time. First there was surprise, then denial, then anger and finally a mask of forced tranquillity before he replied. "And what are these charges?"

"Deputy Inspector." Windu said as way of reply, to which Hull Morrin stepped forward with a small datapad in hand.

"Senator Sheev Palpatine. You are hereby under arrest for several charges against the people and institutions of the Republic including treason, bribery, blackmail, money laundering-" Windu watched the Senator closely as the Judiciary officer listed off the number of crimes he was accused off, fully expecting the elderly man's eyes to turn gold and for a crimson bladed lightsaber to appear in the palm of his hand. He found himself disappointed. "You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. You have a right to an attorney-"

Mace Windu and his fellow Jedi watched and waited. Outwardly they were calm and collected but internally they were tense and waiting for an explosion of emotion and rage, of a roar of anger, a flash of a crimson bladed lightsaber and a medley of death and destruction wrought just like they had all read off in the old stories of the Jedi and the Republics wars against the numerous Sith Empires which had sprung up throughout galactic history.

They found themselves disappointed, or relieved perhaps, when once the words were spoken by the Judiciary the Senator raised his hands in surrender and spoke, voice clear and calm. "I understand, and let the record be shown that I place myself willingly under arrest by the security services of the Galactic Republic."

Palpatine allowed the security officers to surround him, willingly placed his hands behind his back and allowed the Deputy Inspector to place his wrists in a pair of stuncuffs without any complaint or threat being uttered from his lips. He was soon lead from the room, surrounded by judiciary officers and troopers of the Senate Guard.

"That was… easier than I thought." Morrin said, more to himself than to those assembled around him.

Mace eyed Palpatine calmly, gauging him with critical eyes. "Yes, very much so."

Still, something didn't feel right.

This all felt way too easy, too anticlimactic and Master Windu could not hide the feeling of unease which welled up within him.

* * *

It was quiet.

Rey breathed a sigh as she looked over the garden, carefully tended.

It was so quiet.

It was to be expected she supposed. With all of the younglings and Padawans under a certain age relocated all of the life seemed to have left the temple. There was no longer the patter of dozens of little feet, the simple conversations of young apprentices going about their daily routine. She had not been the only one to notice, overhearing several conversations from fellow Jedi how lifeless and quiet the temple felt now that the younglings were gone.

They were safe though, sequestered away to the Corellian system under the careful watch of their Jedi cousins there. It was apparent all too quickly that the main branch of the Order and their Corellian counterparts had very different ways at interpreting the codes and laws which governed them. She had overheard fellow Jedi speaking in gruff tones how much trouble they could be, and that their liberal interpretation of the code may get into the younglings heads if they were left there long enough.

Still, those same voices also allowed a little begrudging respect, they would be safe amongst their brethren. They were still Jedi at the end of the day, following the same core values of the code and had proven their trustworthiness time and time again. The younglings would be safe there.

Rey thought of Anakin then, and how he must be faring, thrust into another planet he did not know with masses of strangers. She hoped he would be able to use the time to make a few friends. Maybe she should contact him, see how he was doing. The time displaced Jedi suddenly shook her head and scowled. She was speaking as if she were her grandfather's mother, what a strange group of feelings that brought.

The thought of family brought other, more familiar faces to her mind. How were Finn and Poe doing? Was their mission a success or an abject failure? Where they alright? She would have heard if something had happened by now wouldn't she? Rey groaned, one good hand reaching up to rub at her face, aiding her in purging these worrisome thoughts from her mind.

They would be fine. This was Finn and Poe she was talking about. They had survived before she had met them and together they could survive almost anything thrown at them, whether it be the First Order or the Galactic Empire. They had BB-8 watching their backs. They had the future Jedi Generals and Legends Aayla Secura and Adi Gallia with them.

They would be fine.

Besides, it wasn't as if she didn't have plenty to occupy her time with either. The Jedi Healers had finally given up on trying to keep her in the Halls of Healing. Her being just one of a dozen who kept escaping their sight. So they had turned to disapproving frowns and warnings not to move around too much instead of sending squads to catch and drag them back to their rooms.

Her newfound freedom had allowed Rey to do a little exploring of the Jedi Temple, and to watch her predecessors in action. She had found her way into the Tower of First Knowledge, a bastion of Jedi history and lore dating back to the Orders founding and had met with its keeper, an ancient Baragwin Jedi Master called Astaal Vilbum who seemed to rejoice at her hunger for knowledge and history. The two had remained together for hours, the old Master answering all of her questions with a keen mind. Alas although his mind and spirit was still sharp his body was not, and upon this becoming apparent she bid him a good day with the promise to return.

This did not mean she was bored, not with so many familiar faces passing her by.

The temple was on high alert, many Knights and Masters had been recalled from missions across the galaxy and had been arriving piecemeal over the last several days. Some faces she recognised from holorecordings and history vids. Rey had spotted several Jedi whose very names brought with them a sense of awe and legend in her time.

Rey had seen the legendary Dark Woman An'ya Kuro moving along the halls as silent as a ghost. She saw the future leader of the Temple Guards, Jedi Master Cin Drallig, barking orders to a line of nervous young Knights. She had watched in awe as Jedi Masters Jon Antilles and Nico Diath, well known wanderers and drifters who rarely visited the temple, walked past her speaking in hushed tones. She had even seen the legendary Jedi Master known only as Fey, a woman of ethereal beauty yet was one of the eldest in the Order after Yoda and Yaddle.

These were just a few examples of the calibre of Jedi she had watched and noticed in the few days between her meeting with her granddaughter and now. It had been awe-inspiring, that much she was willing to admit but it also ground home just how vital the next few hours were. The Jedi were so determined to end this before it began that they were recalling their best and brightest, even those who were known to follow their own path away from the Order.

"Found you out here, knew I would."

Rey just stopped herself from jumping in her seat, and levelled a half-hearted glare upon the diminutive figure seated beside her. "My father never told me how sneaky you were, Master."

Yoda chuckled. "Perhaps not know me well, he did hmm?"

Rey was about to rebuke, but then she began to remember her conversation with Luke about his run in's with Yoda, and she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe."

Yoda was silent for a moment, looking out at the still rising sun. "Here often, you are."

She nodded in reply, looking down to her cybernetic hand and watching with some level of pride as she flexed her fingers, if only a little. She then looked at Master Yoda, who was eyeing her intently, and just managed to stop herself from becoming flustered. "Back on my home planet it was mostly desert, no plants or flowers to speak off. The first time I sat in a forest was when I visited Takodana. I've kind of fell in love with anything green ever since."

Yoda hummed in acknowledgement. "Worth worrying the healers, is it?

The Jedi Healers now knew where she went when she left the halls of healing, so they gave her a little more leeway. The gardens were set in separate points in the Jedi temple, full of plants and flowers and ferns which were lovingly tended and protected. Rey found herself happier here than in the halls where she was stuck within white walls and surrounded by fussing healers.

"I don't mean too, Master." Rey managed to reply in her embarrassment. "It's just that seeing nothing but white walls all day makes me feel trapped. I spent most of my life in wide open spaces and although I wouldn't call myself claustrophobic I still prefer it to enclosed spaces and I'll stop talking now."

Yoda was quiet for a long moment, and Rey thought she had just made herself look certifiable to the last Grand Master of the Jedi Order. That was until he chuckled. "A good soul, you are."

Not sure how to respond to such a proclamation, Rey decided upon the simplest approach. Placing her hands on her lap, eyes closed and cheeks coloured. "Thank you, Master."

"Made our move, we have." Yoda said, leaning against the bench. "Arrived at Naboo the allied fleet has, and moving to arrest Palpatine we are."

"Good." Rey replied, recovering from her embarrassment quickly. "What about my friends?"

"A success they're mission has been," Yoda responded, eyeing her solemnly. "Captured an agent they have, returning they are."

"Good." She released a sigh of relief she had not known she had been holdng. "I'm happy to hear it."

Yoda studied her for a moment. "Mean much to you, they do."

It was more a statement of fact than a question, but Rey's embarrassment from before evaporated and was replaced by certainty. "Yes, they do."

"Glad I am." Yoda nodded to himself.

The two fell into a companionable silence, both looking beyond the garden, out into the great cityscape of durasteel skyscrapers and lines of speeder traffic to the giant mushroom shaped structure in the distance. The Senate building was one of those grand structures of Coruscant which towered over all around it and was visible from where they sat.

"I hate waiting." She allowed, her one organic hand slowly curling into a fist as she spoke. "The moment before a battle you cannot control, where you are waiting on the news and hoping for the best. Those moments are some of the worst."

Yoda hummed. "Agree with you I do. Still, trust in others you must."

* * *

The bridge was awash with death and disaster. The sparking wrecks of security droids joined the bloodied corpses of the Captain and his command staff on the decking. They weren't the only victims of this incident, from the Viceroys office through the twisting corridors to here there was nothing but the sparking remains of droids and the still forms of the Neimoidians who maintained and commanded them.

Darth Janus stood in the centre of the chaos, blood spattering his black robes and skin. He looked around, golden eyes scanning the bridge for any sign of movement or life. Once he was content he allowed his lightsaber to fizzle and die, stepping towards the command console, hopping and skipping over the dead as he went.

Soon he was standing where he needed to be, reaching into the folds of his robes to fetch the much needed datachip and grinning when he found that it was undamaged by his trail of destruction. There wasn't much time. He bet that there was already another unit of security droids rushing down the halls to his location.

"How foolish you were, _Master_." Janus crowed with mocking glee, pinning the datachip between two webbed fingers and looking at it briefly. "You had still thought me a Sith with the same ideals and wishes as you. To see the Jedi and their precious Republic burn and our peoples Empire reborn from the ashes. How simple you are."

He tossed the datachip into the air, catching it easily with his hand. "I may have wished for that once, but no more. I have since grown weary from it all you see. The Jedi, the Sith, the Republic, Unity in the galaxy either through diplomacy or force. I am sick and tired of it, all of it. I no longer wish for such a thing as order or unity. No. I want chaos and bloodshed above all things and this will bring it to me. I want a galaxy where so much pain and destruction has been wrought that unity is but a distant memory, and this will be the tinder from which the galaxy burns."

He pressed the datachip into the slot, pressed a few buttons and it was done. Darth Janus stepped back and grinned, even as the much awaited squadron of security droids barrelled into the room and levelled their blasters at him. He spun on his heel, faced them with his arms outstretched and a vicious grin on his face even as the visors of the droids turned from black to crimson.

"Well? I'm right here." He cackled in glee. "Have at me!"

It happened in an instant, spreading across the galaxy like a plague which could not be stopped or hindered. Millions of battle and security droids, all of whom were once under the control of the Trade Federation, were caught in it. From the Neimoidian Purse Worlds in the Colonies to their myriad outposts and stations across the galaxy, from the worlds and systems under the protection of the Trade Federation to the capital of the Republic and finally the occupied world of Naboo itself innumerable numbers of battle-droids had their programming overwritten by a single irrefutable purpose.

That purpose was his will.

Janus grinned as the dozen droids lowered their weapons and stood to attention. The yellow striped leader stepped forward and spoke, voice a distorted nightmare from the almost childish counterpart. "Orders, my Lord."

In response Janus pointed towards the grand view screen, towards the amassed ships of the Republic navy and the planet of Naboo below them. "Kill."

"At once, my lord."

* * *

 _It begins._

 _Sorry about the few months late update. This is the third draft and the only one I am happy with. All of the others felt too campy or just plain wrong._

 _Let me know if I forgot something or made a mistake. I will correct it immediately._


	22. Darkest Night

_**Chapter 21**_

 _ **Darkest Night**_

"Master Jedi."

The command deck of the _Indomitable_ was a large and spacious construction, a platform connected by a long walkway towards an inner chamber and turbolift. Below it was the main bridge of the Star Dreadnought, a mass of computer banks separated by a single walkway in the centre. All around them was a grand continuous transparisteel view screen. A window to the endless star studded expanse of space.

The Command deck was nowhere near as crowded as the bridge below. In fact only a handful of personnel within the fleet were granted access. There were the superior officers of the navy, Commanders Jaz Saltt of Corellia, Alexander Dumas of Kuat and Don Huros of Duros who shared a joint council over the fleet, their most trusted aides handpicked from their own ranks and Jedi considered highly trustworthy or had achieved the rank of High Master.

Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis, an elderly reptilian Thisspiasian, had been pondering over the central command table, peering over situation reports on the planet before turning his ancient gaze upon the aide who had spoken. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"I've gained some reports from our recon squadrons." The Human replied, nervously palming his datapad and bringing up the information. "They're reported activity within the Federation fleet. Fighters have been launched from all major vessels."

Rancisis hummed as his long slender fingers began pushing runes and buttons, bringing up holographic images of the opposition navy. The first thing which fizzled onto the mid-air screens were the heavy freighters, once built as long range transports now heavily modified into fortresses of armour and weaponry. He magnified, and then magnified again until he came across a handful of static filled screens.

His eyes widened slightly. The fleet was on the move. Its vanguard capital-ships were turning and advancing, changing position as the rest of the fleet followed. Swarms of droid fighter craft were being disgorged from their hangers which reminded the ancient Jedi of what happened when someone poked a hive of wasps with a stick.

"Bring us to amber alert." The Jedi Master ordered firmly, his words gaining the attention of the senior officers on the deck. "Recall the reconnaissance squadrons and alert the Captains."

He frowned as he waved the images away and brought up more. The Force was buzzing in his mind now, starting off as a low hum which he barely noticed but slowly magnifying into a dull roar, like standing on open ground against suddenly heavy winds. Soon it was howling in his ears.

"Lieutenant, get me in touch with the expeditionary force on Naboo."

The young man nodded. "Yes, Master Jedi."

The sudden turn to the cautious wasn't only felt by him. Commander Huros was already speaking in hushed tones with Saltt who turned to his chief aide and gave an order in a firm but quiet voice.

Commander Dumas however. "I feel you are all overreacting to the situation gentlemen. So the Trade Federation moved a few ships about. I doubt that they'll attack us."

"Master Jedi."

Rancisis turned back to the lieutenant.

"We cannot reach the expeditionary force on Naboo. It appears that they're being jammed."

There were more murmurings amongst the senior commanders, even Dumas opinion seemed to change. "Where is the source?"

"That's what we're trying to confirm now, sir."

"It's obvious where the source is coming from." Saltt barked gruffly. "It's not coming from us so it must be coming from them."

Commander Huros stepped to Master Rancisis's side. "I want to change the fleet's formation to defensive. Do I have your authorisation?"

The Jedi nodded. "You do."

The Duros nodded before turning to his aide and gave the order. The female nodded and pressed her finger to her ear where her comlink was, relaying the orders to communications who in turn would start transmitting to the various Captains and Squadron Leaders of the fleet.

"Keep trying to reach the expeditionary force." Dumas pressed on, turning to his own aide. "It might be an issue with our communication equipment. Contact the _Astute_ and have them try to hail them."

Saltt scowled, turning to the command table and bringing up the images of the Federation fleet again, watching as the ships ebbed and flowed. "They're splitting up into two groups, ones taking up positions around the planet and the others coming right for us. Hail them, find out what they're doing!"

"We've been trying to do so since they changed formation sir, but we're not getting a response." His aide replied. "All we're getting is static."

"I don't like this." Huros grumbled, and Rancisis could do little but agree. "I'm giving the order for the vanguard squadrons to sortie and for the escorts to tighten up their formation. Hopefully this is just a scare tactic but I'd rather not be caught with my pants down-"

The entire superstructure of the _Indomitable_ shook, cutting off the Commander and forcing all those on the spacious command deck to brace themselves. Their heads all snapped to the huge view screen just in time to see a long lance of crimson ricochet off the shields of their nearest escort vessel. Soon more lances pierced the darkness, and the superstructure of the Star Dreadnought shook again as another struck its shields.

"They're firing on us!" Dumas exclaimed in horror.

Saltt was already barking out orders to return fire, but the vanguard ships of the fleet had already done so. Rancisis watched as the _Fulcrum_ , a _Carrack_ Light Cruiser acting as one of their escorts opened fire with its main turbolaser cannons as its fighter contingent launched. Beside them he saw the engines flare as the _Halberd_ , a _Hammerhead_ Corvette armed with anti-fighter dual laser cannons sped forward with several formations of fighter craft to join the hastily assembling defensive screen.

The moment the capital-ships opened fire their fighters began swarming towards them, thousands of droid fighters roaring through space with a single purpose of laying waste to them, harrying them at every turn. Rancisis watched as another ship returned fire before turning to the lieutenant, face grim as he gave the order. "Contact all Jedi, order them to launch."

"Yes, Master Jedi."

"Get me the Captain of the _Privateer_." Huros ordered. "Order them to escort the troop transports out of the danger zone and take refuge behind the nearest moon!"

"Continue to try and hail the expeditionary force!"

"Vanguard squadrons have engaged the enemy!"

"Concentrate fire on the central vessel, try and knock it out of formation!"

* * *

It happened in a moment.

Just a moment.

One moment Master Dooku was exchanging words with the Viceroy, the next he had jumped out of his seat, lightsaber in hand and snapping to life as he deflected a crimson bolt harmlessly into a marble pillar.

Amidala blinked, surprised before one of her handmaidens, Sabe, collided with her and sent the two of them slamming onto the ground. The long table between them and the Trade Federations negotiators had been turned over by Master Qui-Gon and another Jedi whose name she couldn't place.

There was shouting and screaming just barely heard over the din of blaster fire.

She saw one of the soldiers fall, eyes wide and a black burn on his chest. Yane had reached for her blaster pistol, hidden under her robes at her thigh, but a blaster bolt struck her on the shoulder and she spun and fell with a surprised yelp. A Jedi, Human, jumped onto the table to get a better vantage point, lightsaber weaving. He managed to deflect a few but two got past his guard, one was a glancing blow to his shoulder which made him flinch and another struck his abdomen. He fell back, hitting the floor hard, extinguished weapon rolling away from slack fingers.

Then it was over.

The blaster fire stopped, leaving in its wake a pregnant silence. The calm seemed to last for an eternity, with nothing but the stench of burnt ozone and Sabes weight pressing against her. Then she heard Master Dooku barking out orders in a clipped tone. There were footfalls and the dying hiss of extinguishing lightsabers.

But the weight of her handmaiden remained. "Sabe?"

Padme moved, expecting some form of resistance, but none came. Then the weight was gone and the Queen was helped to her feet by one of the soldiers, wearing the uniform of Corellian Security. Confused that it wasn't Sabe helping her up and disorientated she turned to where she expected her bodyguard to be.

And stopped.

Sabe didn't stand up. She had been pushed onto her back, but her eyes were closed and a black burn scorched her clothes at her left hand side. A Jedi was crouched beside her, hands glowing blue as he tried to use the Force to revive her, but soon he was shaking his head and turning to someone just out of sight. He spoke a few words which she did not hear, for her attention was on the still form of her friend.

Why didn't she move?

"Your Majesty?"

Move dammit, move!

Padme turned to see Rabe crouched beside her, "Are you injured, your Majesty."

"N-no." Padme managed shakily. "No, I'm fine."

Rabe managed a nod, grim faced. "Good, can you stand?"

"S-sabe."

Her handmaiden repeated the question in a much firmer voice. "Can you stand, your Majesty?"

No longer feeling strong enough to speak Padme could do little more than nod, and accepted her handmaidens help in getting to her feet, but soon her eyes strayed back to her friends still form. They had trained together under Panaka before she became Queen and before this whole mess had started. They had been close, and now she was gone.

"Your Majesty." She turned to see Master Qui-Gon towering over her. "Are you hurt?"

Amidala shook her head and only then noticed the Jedi lying on the ground, and soon she noticed another two soldiers also dead and then there was Yane, who was leaning against a nearby pillar and being looked over by the same Jedi Healer who had been looking over Sabe. She flinched as his hands pressed against her blackened shoulder but did not cry out.

Which couldn't be said for others in the room.

A sudden yelp caught her attention in time to see the Viceroy slammed against one of the opposite pillars, Master Dooku had a handful of his robes balled up in his fist as he glared at the cowering trader. "What is the meaning of this, Viceroy!?"

A surge of anger welled within Padme when she saw his face. Had he ordered his droids to do this? To attack them in the middle of negotiations? How low and monstrous could he possibly be? Did he think he could get away with this?

Then another figure caught her attention. Lying on the floor, headdress thrown from him, was the prone form of the Viceroys chief advisor Rune Haako. He was lying on his side, hands grasping onto his stomach. Not far away was their interpreter, half hidden behind a pillar, crying silently. If this was an attempted assassination by the Viceroy then why had his second in command been caught in the crossfire? As the shock faded her mind began to kick in.

"I-I ordered no such thing." Gunray managed to reply as Dooku raised him up off the ground and slammed him against the pillar, feet dangling. "I swear. I gave no such order!"

Corsec officers and Jedi Knights were soon moving, closing doors and locking them before checking their weapons and setting up positions. Padme was barely aware of this as she watched the confrontation between Master Dooku and the Viceroy.

"You knew that your negotiations would not end favourably, so this was your plan instead?" Dooku asked fiercely, slamming Gunray against the pillar a second time with a very noticeable crash and grunt. "You kill the Queen and the Republic diplomats? How was that going to help you other than as a declaration of war from the Trade Federation to the Galactic Republic!?"

"P-please, I did not… know." Gunray just managed. "T-those droids… were s-s-security only. They were given no orders to… attack!"

"Viceroy!"

The heavy doors opened and a Neimoidian aide burst through, seemingly incapable of noticing the Jedi and Corsec officers who had their weapons trained on him as he shouted in a fit of near hysteria. "The droids. The droids have gone rogue. They're killing everyone-"

There was several blasts of weapons fire from the corridor and the aide convulsed as the area behind flashed crimson before falling onto his stomach, the robes at his back burnt by blaster bolts. The Corsec operatives acted quickly, closing and locking the huge oak doors.

"Get me the fleet, get me the Expeditionary force. Get me someone!" Dooku bellowed, releasing his grip on Gunray who slid to the marble floor. "Advise them that we are under attack and need immediate assistance!"

"We can't sir!" One of the soldiers replied.

"How!?" Dooku asked sharply.

"Our communications are being jammed!" The officer responded. "We can't contact anyone. Not the Expeditionary force or the fleet in orbit!"

"Dofine report!" Gunray had fallen onto his backside once Dooku released him, had gotten a hold of his personal comlink and was speaking into it frantically. "Captain Dofine report! What is happening out there!?"

He got nothing but static.

"Captain Dofine, report!"

The crackling continued for a few more seconds, then it cleared and laughter filtered through. _"Good evening, Viceroy!"_

The Trade Federations leader's eye widened in surprise and horror. "Janus!?"

* * *

"The one and only!" Janus cackled into the comlink. "Bet you never thought you'd hear from me again, huh Viceroy!?"

" _What have you done!?"_

The Sith lord was silent for a moment, just long enough to pry the severed hand from the comlink he was using and toss it to the deck with a meaty thud before replying. "Why I am starting the beginning of the end, Viceroy. I would have thought you would have realised that by now. How slow you are."

" _What have you done?"_

Janus chuckled to himself as he jumped onto the chair formally used by the commander of the Trade Federation and got comfortable, watching as the fleet he had commandeered and the Republic forces began their deadly engagement. "I have hit you where it hurts, Viceroy. Did you know that eighty percent of your peoples and the Trade Federations security forces are made up of droids? Imagine what would happen should someone be able to hack into the internal servers of these droids and reprogram all of them to serve a more nefarious purpose. How scary such an outcome would be, no?"

" _You didn't!?"_

The former Sith Lord grinned. "Oh but I did. That situation you just survived has been replaying across the Neimoidian realms and every planet where the Trade Federation has a presence. By now every planet within the sphere of influence of the Federation should be either in flames or in the process of being in flames. From a pyromaniacs point of view it will be glorious, no!?"

There was a long moment of silence before Gunray replied, voice low and oozing with wrath. " _You will pay for this, you and all associated with you will pay for this!"_

His threats did not seem to faze his opponent in the least. "Well that depends on if you survive or not doesn't it? I do pray for your safety by the way, but it won't matter."

There was a shuffle of movement and a new voice echoed through the comlink. _"I am Jedi Master Dooku, to whom do I speak?"_

Janus had not expected to speak to a Jedi, but the suddenness of it only brought more joy to him. "Your death and the death of all you hold dear, Master Jedi."

" _You are the one behind this yes, not the Viceroy?"_

Janus shook his head. "The Viceroy was but a witless puppet before my Master, and I have gone one step further than he could possibly have hoped. Death awaits you this day."

" _I see, have a nice day."_

The sudden acceptance and agreement to his threats surprised the former Sith Lord. "Huh?"

" _I bid you good day, and a promise we will meet again."_ The Jedi on the other end of the comlink replied. _"You have made good sport of killing me and my kin, in response I hope you won't mind if I deal the same pain to you."_

The declaration surprised the former Sith Lord somewhat, for it took him a careful few additional seconds to react. "You, remove me. I believe you are overstepping yourself Jedi, for no Jedi can face me and expect to live. You are beaten, your forces defeated and your future destroyed. I will end you long before you end me."

There was another short, pregnant pause. _"We will see."_

A click, and then there was nothing but static.

Janus stared at his comlink, nonplussed by his unknown enemies' declaration before shaking his head and relaxing onto his recently acquisitioned chair, looking out at the madness of battle slowly taking place in front of him. So what if this one Jedi declared war upon him just as his plans were brought to fruition? He cared not. So long as he witnessed his enemies fall he did not care if he died at the end of it.

He cared not at all.

In fact there was one important thing he wished to warn these Jedi about before he could step into the darkness without any regrets. With a vicious smile he pressed the return call button on his comlink and waited for a response. He got the needed response on the third ring.

" _You called, Sith?"_

"I did Jedi, because there is something I wished to tell you."

A long pause. _"Speak."_

"You didn't let me finish, and I find myself oh so happy to reveal my plans. The Trade Federation has a contingent of droids on Coruscant, numbering in the thousands if I remember the numbers. Now this is not enough to take over the planet but it is enough to deal out very real damage to everything that I point them too. The senate was one target, then there was the judiciary headquarters, the living quarters of the senatorial officials, the headquarters of the ground and naval Planetary Defence Forces and finally, and I _really_ think you'll find this interesting, the Jedi temple itself."

A moment of silence. _"You didn't."_

Janus smiled vindictively. "The Jedi Temple will become a smoking ruin by the next sunrise. Now did you see that coming, Master Jedi?"

The line clicked as the Jedi Master ended the call.

"Everything burns, Master Jedi."

* * *

"Master?"

The questioning word of one of the surrounding Jedi shook Dooku from his stupor. He soon found that he was surrounded by a handful of Jedi and security soldiers, all looking to him for answers. It was beginning to feel like Galidraan all over again. "The droids have been hacked, and are under the control of this being known as Janus."

As a senior Jedi Master and the leader of this operation Dooku had been fully briefed on the series of events which led to this moment. He knew everything from the arrival of a group of time travellers to the evidence which had been gathered. He knew that the Sith had infiltrated the very central pillar of the Republic's government and he knew of the incident at Five Hundred Republica when a supposedly harmless and unintelligent Gungan had morphed into a Sith trained killing machine.

Yes he had heard of Darth Janus.

"Can we contact anyone outside of this room? The fleet? The expeditionary force?" Qui-Gon asked.

The leader of the surviving Corellian security troopers shook his head. "No, Master Jedi. We have already tried. All communications are being jammed."

"So we have no idea what's going on." Yane, one of the handmaidens, asked with a furrowed brow.

Dooku had already walked to the closest window and was looking through the pane to the central highway of the capital, from here he could see everything. "Oh, I think we have a pretty good idea."

It was carnage. The battalion of soldiers they had brought with them had been deployed along the route to the palace alongside nearly twenty Jedi Knights. They had taken up positions ceremonially on one end of the street while the droid security of the Trade Federation had taken the other.

On one end were Trade Federation AAT-1 Armoured Assault Tanks and on the other were Corellian _Sabre-class_ Fighter Tanks. These two lines of armour and steel were now exchanging fire, while the ranks of droids marched forward, firing at will, and their human counterparts rushed for cover wherever they could find it before shooting back.

The droids had the advantage of surprise, and had gunned down dozens of men and women along the avenue, several Republic tanks were smoking ruins as those not yet destroyed retreated to the cover of the buildings behind them. Several structures were already in flames, walls and verandas were being blown into rubble by the ordnance exchanged.

The issue above was no better. Already the blue skies were marred by acrid black streaks, flashes of laser fire and plumes of explosions as Federation _Vulture_ Droid Starfighters laid waste to their Republic counterparts while the myriad Republic craft were suddenly forced into a cat and mouse dance of survival and desperate manoeuvre. The cohesion of several squadrons had imploded with fighters scattering in every direction.

"This does not look good." Qui-Gon intoned stonily.

Dooku hummed in agreement. "We need to get out of this room, convince the surviving commanders to retreat from the city. There is no way we'll be able to hold here."

The Queen's handmaidens were already aiding her undress from her ungainly attire while the Jedi and surviving Security troopers were barricading the doors with whatever furniture they could find. Blasters and lightsabers were drawn and in hand, ready for a fight they all knew was coming.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Qui-Gon asked as the two men turned. "That this is happening everywhere the Federation has a presence?"

"I do not know, but I do not believe he was lying." His former Master replied gravely before turning to the senior officer amongst the soldiers, a youngish man. "Set the comlinks to short wave transmission and try to contact any troopers left in the palace. We brought sixty men in here with us and I doubt they're all dead."

"Yes, Master Jedi." The man managed before palming his comlink and setting it to the needed frequency.

"Do you even think they're still alive?" Jinn asked.

"Those men were handpicked by me, if you remember?" Dooku questioned.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I remember."

"There was a reason why I handpicked them, my former Apprentice." He had picked them because unlike most of the volunteers these men had seen battle before. All sixty of them had been handpicked because of their service records and the means of which they found themselves in their current position. These men were baptised in fire, gaining their rank through battlefield promotions instead of through written exams and mock tests.

"Master Jedi, I have gained contact." The Lieutenant called, raising his comlink. "A Sergeant Thorn wishes to speak with you!"

Dooku took the comlink and pressed the needed button. "Speak?"

A voice could just be heard over the crackle. _"You got us in a right old mess here, Jedi!"_

"You're position." Dooku ordered, bypassing the obvious insubordination.

" _Holding position just outside of the main doors. We're down to twelve guys here."_ Thorn responded roughly. _"We managed to clear the hallway for now, but there's more of those bastards coming."_

"Open the doors!" Dooku ordered immediately. "We have a window!"

One of the Jedi pushed the doors open with the Force and the small force of Knights and troopers stormed through into the open hallway, sure enough they saw a dozen troopers, split into two groups of six, holding both ends of the corridor. They took cover behind marble pillars, exchanging fire with a force of droids which was obviously growing in size.

Dooku and Jinn were about to follow when a handful of handmaidens passed them by, hold out blasters drawn from their hidden holsters. The Queen herself was soon in step with them, a blaster in her hands. Her robes were gone, thrown haphazardly somewhere in the throne room, and she wore a simple pair of pants and a buttoned tunic.

"Are you ready, your Majesty?" Dooku asked.

The Queen responded by turning the safety off on her weapon. "As ready as I can be."

He liked her courage. Which was more than could be said for some others. "Viceroy, remain here for now. We will collect you once we have secured the corridor."

Gunray didn't seem to hear him. The Viceroy had not moved from the downed form of his advisor, becoming despondent and mute after his interrogation with the Jedi Master. His aide remained by his side, a small blaster pistol in her hands which she held shakily.

Dooku sighed as he lit his lightsaber, an azure blade soon joined by the emerald light of his apprentice. "Well, battle awaits."

They stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Senator."

Palpatine just stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the obviously laced threat. He had thought Ki-Adi-Mundi had a better whit than that. Yet another disappointment. He walked down the long, crowded corridors, centre of attention from the myriad of aids and employees which made up the senate's workforce, all the while he stewed with how he was going to salvage anything from this debacle.

The short answer was he wouldn't, and he knew it. The Jedi would not move on him like this unless they had strong evidence against him, which meant that he wouldn't be able to keep up this charade of meek senator of Naboo any longer. If he was to survive this he would need to break free of his bonds and lose his captors, but even then the centuries old plans of the Sith were ruined, perhaps well beyond salvation.

The first thing he would need to do upon escape was find and kill Janus, as slowly and painfully as possible. There was no way he would pass the title of Dark Lord of the Sith to that incompetent and unhinged fool. No he would have to cut his losses, and start over from the very beginning. There was no way he would be able to salvage any of the plans already set in motion. That meant demoting himself to a cog in the machine, finding and training a new apprentice to carry on his work. The Sith's plans had been derailed by a few more centuries at the very least.

That begged the question. Could he fight and escape? If it had been four normal Jedi Masters then he was confident in his success, but he was surrounded by four High Masters, each renowned for their skill and experience in battle. He could kill one of them, perhaps two, but without a distraction he would be killed by the survivors.

A shove brought him back to his senses, and he noticed he was entering one of the main hanger bays of the building, huge open spaces where the starships and transports of the senators and officials came and went. He already saw the Jedi transport waiting for him in one of the landing bays, and approaching from the outside was the Chancellors personal transport, a sleek starship he had seen himself using a few months from now.

"Please don't try anything, Senator." Master Windu intoned, as if sensing his thought of escape. "It would be a shame to end this here."

Palpatine supressed the snappy retort. "I would never dream of it, Master Jedi. I am not sure what all of this is about but I am certain this is all a horrid mistake."

Windu chuckled lowly, his next words laced with hidden meaning and a not so hidden threat. "I really don't think so."

Palpatine knew exactly what Mace Windu's type was. He was a fanatic, devoted to the ideals and principles of the Republic and the Jedi Order as a whole. He would rush into battle without a second thought and die for those ideals without a single thought. If there was one being amongst the ranks of the Jedi he dreaded facing in battle it was this man. Not Plo Koon's superior strategic mind or Depa Billipa's wildcard think-on-her-feet but this man's fanaticism and devotion to his way of life.

He could move now. Pop his lightsaber from its hidden holster on his sleeve and lash out, but he had four High Masters to contend with, then there were the dozen blue robed Senate Guard and another dozen Judiciary troopers surrounding them. No, there was no way he could escape such a cordon without serious injury.

He cursed Janus in this moment, from the bottom of his soul. The Gungan had promised him a salvaging of the Sith's plans and so far he had seen nothing.

Something was approaching the Chancellors transport, a small black dot he could have easily missed should his senses have not been so sharp by stress and adrenaline. It was a small black silhouette, trailing black smoke as it closed on the transport. It was just a scant few moments before it collided with the ship did he realise it was a rocket.

The projectile struck the rear starboard engine nacelle of the transport with an explosion of fire and smoke which shook the ships structure and staggered it a few meters to port, this was followed by a secondary explosion as the central nacelle detonated. Soon the transport was spinning, leaving a spherical trail of black smoke in its wake as it spun out-of-control, towards the hanger bay they were standing on.

There was already screams and panicking before the ship impacted on the decking, bits and pieces of its hull breaking away and flying in all directions as it slid across the deck with a screech of steel and sparks. Fires were springing up across its frame as it slammed into a nearby Judicial transport and exploded in a mass of flame and debris. People were running from the deadly barrage and his cadre of guards had been forced to disperse.

Sidious saw his chance.

His lightsaber snapped into his hand and lit in crimson light as he spun around and plunged the blade into Ki-Adi-Mundi's chest. The Master barely registered what had happened before the light left his eyes and he fell boneless to the ground. Sidious spun again, unleashing a Force Push which threw half a dozen Guardsmen, officers and Master Koon away just as he turned to parry the purple blade and look into the enraged gaze of Master Windu.

He had his opening.

He unleashed a kick to the Second chairs leg which staggered him and unleashed a bout of Force Lightning to Master Billipa, forcing her to parry with her blade, before performing a Force Jump out through the opening he had created, deflecting several bolts of blaster fire from the recovering Senate Guard and Judiciary officers as he went.

Another explosion echoed through the chamber as the fire reached a pile of Tibanna gas canisters, sending more flame and debris into the air, causing yet more death and many more casualties. Sidious saw and took his chance, racing across the hanger bay towards the open air beyond. He soon found a few unwelcome followers as Masters Windu and Billipa recovered and gave chase. He caught a glimpse of Master Koon using the Force in an attempt to contain the fire from the ruined remains of the Chancellors transport.

His escape was quickly cut off as a line of Senate Guardsmen rushed from all sides, royal blue robes flailing as they formed a line and aimed their ceremonial blaster rifles right at him. Sidious snarled as he abandoned his run and instead changed direction to the right, blade deflecting those azure blasts which threatened to strike him as he tried with all of his strength to remain ahead of the two Jedi pursuing him.

It was then that several dozen B-1 Battle-Droids equipped with jetpacks flew into view, leaving trails of black smoke as they landed in crouches, aimed their blasters and opened fire on the exposed backs of the Guards aiming for him. Several fell before they reacted to the new threat, spinning around to return fire.

By this point the hanger was in a state of complete and utter chaos, aids and employees were stampeding for the exits, hindering the security officers and Senate Guard with their numbers. Several dozen bodies were scattered across the hanger within moments of the droids arrival and that death toll was quickly rising. The Chancellor and his entourage were burning husks within the ruins of their starship.

"Was this your plan, Janus?" Sidious asked no one as he continued his run, viewing the carnage and panic around him with a detached eye. Truly his Masters former Shadow Apprentice deserved more credit than he had seen fit to give him. He would still die off course, but his respect for the Gungan had risen. "You're opening was a successful gambit. You've killed the Chancellor and his entourage. That will certainly cause a bit of chaos, but is that all or is there more?"

His pursuers had been picked off and were down to two Jedi Masters, both were High Masters of course but his situation was much better than it had been mere minutes before. With that thought in mind Sidious abandoned his run, skidded to a halt and faced the two Jedi Masters. Masters Windu and Billipa skidded to a halt, lightsaber blades raised and ready for battle.

It was then, as the first wave of Battle-droids were brought down to half strength, that another wave of them blasted into view, blasters firing as they reached their apex with their jetpacks before gravity did its work and brought them back down to earth. One of the bolts struck Master Billipa on the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to a knee.

Sidious saw an opportunity, and lunged.

* * *

They were greeted with blaster fire the moment they stepped into the corridor. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, deflecting crimson bolts of deadly energy back at their opponents or onto the surrounding walls as the troopers and handmaidens returned fire with their blaster pistols and rifles.

Soon the Jedi were amongst the droids, cutting them to ribbons under the defensive suppression fire of their allies, continuing to hold and expand their defensive line until the entire corridor was under their control, all that remained was the sparking remains of several dozen battle droids and the corpses of those men who had been struck during the initial attack.

"Master Jedi." The lead trooper saluted.

"Thorn, I presume?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, sir."

He placed a hand on the troopers shoulder. "Good work."

"Thank you, sir." The Captain replied breathlessly.

"All units report!" Dooku ordered into his comlink, deflecting a bolt of blaster fire right back into the droid who had fired the shot. "Those still alive within the palace, report!"

There was a crackle of static before the first voice reported in. _"Charlie squad reporting. Currently holding out inside the hanger bay!"_

" _Bravo squad reporting, also within the hander bay!"_ Another voice called out. _"Currently holding our ground but down to half strength, over!"_

" _Echo squad currently holding the main entrance. Don't think we'll be able to hold out for much longer!"_

"Hold your ground until we can reach you!" Dooku ordered with finality. "We're on the way now!"

There was a series of clicks which showed the surviving units understood.

Dooku scowled as he turned to the nearest communications officer. "Keep trying to gain contact with the fleet or ground command. I don't care what you need to do, but do it!"

"Understood sir!"

Dooku exchanged a look with Qui-Gon before the two turned to the Queen. "We need to escape this palace. Any ideas your highness!?"

Amidala seemed slightly surprised when her opinion was called upon, however she was soon thinking. "The palace itself it quite old and has been vastly expanded since its original design. There are a handful of secret corridors and trap doors known only to the ruling sovereign and her court."

"Where is the nearest exit?" Dooku pressed.

The Queen pointed back the way they had come, within the throne room. "There is one in there. Behind the third pillar on the left."

"Take your handmaidens and escape through the passage." He ordered, managing a quick gaze upon the prone form of the Viceroy, on his knees and by the side of his now dead chief advisor. Towering over him was the aide, a holdout clutched in shaking hands. "And take them with you."

"We can fight… _I_ can fight." Amidala protested.

"We have little doubt. But we cannot afford for you to die here." Qui-Gon pressed in place of his former Master, turning to her handmaidens with a piercing glance. "You all know I speak the truth. Get the Queen out of here and to safety."

The Queen remained where she stood, stubborn and obstinate. Dooku sighed. "Your handmaiden. The one who sacrificed her life for yours. What was her name?"

The Queen flinched as if struck, eyes returning to the throne room and lingering there. "Sabe."

"Do you believe her sacrifice should be wasted?" He asked, soft but firm.

The Queen didn't seem capable of answering, only shaking her head.

Wizened old eyes met and held young, scared, angry and grieving chocolate. "Then go."

She hesitated for a moment more, just a moment more, and then nodded and turned. Her handmaidens followed her back into the throne room, one deterring to nudge the aide and pull the shell-shocked Viceroy to his feet. The great doors were closed by two troopers, and once they were closed one of them shot the control panel for good measure.

"A little cruel." Qui-Gon muttered.

Dooku nodded. "But necessary."

"Yes." His former apprentice agreed before a melancholic smile spread his lips. "I can't seem to stay on this planet for more than a few hours without a firefight starting."

Dooku chuckled. "And to think a month ago this was one of the most peaceful worlds in the galaxy."

"Things change fast." The metallic whining and clattering of dozens of feet signalled another squadron of security droids coming their way. Thirty, maybe forty. Soon the troopers at the end of the hall were taking cover around corners and behind charring pillars, returning fire. The Jedi were already moving, lightsabers blazing.

"Shall we?" Qui-Gon asked, igniting his own weapon.

Dooku sighed as he followed suit. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

It was one of her exploratory walks which brought Rey near the main entrance to the Jedi temple. She had wanted to walk outside of the walls and get a look at the processional way and the four towering sculptures of the four Masters. She had never seen these statues before and was feeling particularly determined today.

That determination could either be a blessing or a curse, she wasn't sure which and had a feeling she never would.

The first thing she noticed was wrong was the number of figures standing by the entrance, robes billowing in the wind. She walked towards them at a sedate pace, noticing Master Drallig and the current Head of the Temple Guard, a Master Fontu Sall, were whispering to each other in hushed tones. It was only when she reached the top the steps, standing side by side with fellow Jedi, did she see what had caught their attention.

Smoke.

A long stream of smoke rising from the Senate, casting a thick black streak across the sky. Rey felt her breath catch as she watched the wisps of acrid smoke rise higher and higher. More Jedi were approaching, speaking to each other in hushed whispers.

"Force preserve us." Rey muttered.

"Indeed. I couldn't agree more." Rey started and turned to see the schooled features of Master Drallig. "So you are this Jedi out of time we have heard so much about? Do you know who I am?"

"Master Drallig." She greeted, bringing her rapidly beating heart back under control.

He was not as old as the holorecordings had shown. His hair was not greying but brunette however the lines of his face were just beginning to become prominent, giving the man a look of intensity which would make any Padawan think twice in any form of insubordination.

"Hmm, so you do know me." The instructor replied with a wry chuckle which died when he opened his eyes and saw the still rising smoke. "Did this happen in your time?"

"No, sir." Rey replied, regaining her composure. "This did not happen."

Who did this? That was the first question which wracked her brain. She couldn't think of anyone at this stage in history with the ability or willpower to do so. The Trade Federation had not joined the Separatist cause by this stage, neither had the Techno Union nor the Banking Clans. They had no reason to orchestrate such an attack. A fringe group then, someone with the contacts and finances to be able to do such an attack.

Only one group came to mind.

"Seems you have changed the future then, for better or worse… well." Drallig shrugged his shoulders. "We will see, won't we?"

"Yes, Master."

The Jedi eyed her for a moment before grabbing the next Knight to rush past him. "Send word to Master Yoda of what we are seeing. We need transports and a team of elite Masters ready to move for the senate, immediately."

"Y-yes Master."

Then there was another explosion, and another and still yet another. This time it didn't come from the Senate building, but much closer and so much more noticeable. The blasts came from the mass of towers and skyscrapers between the Senate and the Jedi Temple. Several of the explosions ripped through the upper levels of the structures, causing more than one to crumble and fall in a mass of debris and dust. Blaster fire and further explosions soon followed, and these in turn gave way to the pain and fear filled screams of thousands of people.

Drallig grabbed the Knight before he could move. "Wake everyone."

The Knight was hesitant. "Everyone, sir?"

"Everyone!" The Jedi Master bellowed. "Wake everyone, now!"

"Y-yes sir!"

A flash of light caught Rey's eye, and she looked up just in time to see several vessels rise from the burning structures. She recognised them immediately as STAPS, Single Trooper Aerial Platforms piloted by B-1 battle-droids. They surrounded a handful of larger vessels, similar to their hover tanks but sleeker and flying much higher.

"Take cover!" Rey screamed just as the first few STAPS closed the distance and let loose with blaster cannon fire. Lightsaber blades were activated and weaving to deflect the blasts as the Jedi at the entrance dived for cover. One was struck right in the chest, falling to the temple steps unmoving and oozing smoke.

"We are under attack!" Drallig shouted over the din. "Take cover, take cover!"

More ships were coming. They were larger, and bulkier, and as two of the vessels lowered themselves to land at the base of the temple steps it was clear what their purpose was. Wide walkways descended onto the stone and lines of battle-droids marched from the durasteel landing ramp onto the stone pathways, lines which soon became columns of battle-droids marching for the temple, blasters already firing.

"Close the doors!"

More Jedi were rushing towards the ridge of the steps to reinforce those already there, lightsabers snapping into existence in time to try and deflect and block the volleys of blaster fire coming their way. Rey found herself ushered away by one of the Knights, snarling at her inability to defend herself even as an army marched upon the temple.

"Close the doors!"

She was barely able to see the crimson blade falling upon her.

* * *

 _I'm glad I read through this before publishing it. There was a lot of grammar errors and even another extract on the droid attack on the Jedi temple in much lower quality than the one at the end. It has since been removed. If anyone else notices any glaring errors then please let me know. I'm fairly sure I got them all… well most of them anyway._

 _I'll be working on the other chapter next._


	23. Darkest Night II

_**Chapter 22**_

 _ **Darkest Night II**_

It was pure instinct honed by years of training that saved Rey's life.

The moment she saw the flash of crimson she raised her good hand and unleashed the strongest Force push she could muster. The power behind it stopped the figure in mid-air for a brief instant before sending him flying back in the direction he came from. He crashed into the nearest pillar with a bone jarring thud before falling to the ground in a heap.

He wasn't the only one. Three more had already landed, and were already moving towards her in a flurry of flailing black cloaks and crimson blades. Rey gripped her lightsaber hilt with her one working hand, but knew that she would not be able to defend herself against three opponents at once. She wasn't sure she could pull it off even if she had _both_ hands.

An azure blade pierced her vision as Master Drallig joined the fray, moving with blurring speed between her and two of the assassins. Suddenly they were back to back, Rey igniting her weapon just in time to block a downward stroke. She lashed out with her foot, which did not connect but did force the assassin to disengage and backpedal.

"Someone really wants you dead, girl." Drallig ground out, his blade weaving as he blocked and deflected two lightsabers with just one.

"Apologies, Master." Rey replied hurriedly.

Another two Jedi, Temple Guards, inserted themselves into the melee just as the first assassin regained his bearings and called his lightsaber back to his side, igniting as it was grasped in his gloved hand. He rushed her again, but Drallig was there in time to intercept him, azure and crimson blades met and locked as the two combatants pushed against each other in a contest of wills.

"Somebody get her out of here!" He shouted over the din.

Someone grabbed her by her good arm and began dragging her away from the duel. It was only then that she managed to get a look back at the entrance. The great doors were being pushed closed with a low whine, a few Jedi just out of the line of fire using the Force to do what would take dozens of normal people to do. Despite the chaos she marvelled at them. A line of Jedi stood in a rough line, lightsaber blades shining azure, emerald, indigo, gold and turquoise against the midmorning light as they worked together to bat away the volleys of blaster fire. Still more were rushing past her towards the entrance and the duel forming just past it.

There were four of them, she saw, dressed from head to toe in black armour and cloaks, faces obscured by sharp, pointed, otherwise featureless masks with dark visors. They were currently surrounded by ten Jedi both regular and Temple Guard.

"You blew it." Drallig growled as he closed in a step. "You jumped the gun if she was the target. Should have waited until the droids were within the halls and causing havoc."

One of the assassins spoke. Voice filtering through the mask with a metallic echo. "Maybe, but…"

There was a loud bang and a lance of crimson fire streaked from within the temple, striking one of the surrounding Jedi in the small of the back. The man was struck with a jolt, weapon flying from his grasp and arms outstretched before he hit the ground. More shots followed, felling another before the rough encirclement broke up to defend themselves.

Several dozen B-1's were perched on the surrounding mezzanines, either crouching with sniper rifles or firing upon anyone in their way with blasters. They weren't just assaulting the main entrances to the temple, Drallig realised with rising dread. The areas they were swarming from led to the landing pads and gardens.

"Killing her is not our primary goal." The leader continued. There was something behind him, a mirage? No. They were distortions, difficult to see unless one was paying attention. They shimmered in the darkness in places where the light of the sun should not reach. "Our primary goal is chaos."

He raised his hand and droids seemed to materialise behind him and his group. These weren't B-1's, though they were also skeletal in construction. They stood a good head taller, with heads half covered by wide brimmed hats, only a pair of round glowing red eyes could be seen from the shadows. Their bodies were covered in raggedy cloaks but he could see the glimmer of blades underneath.

The leader lowered his hand and they surged forward with surprising speed, closing the distance between them and the rough semicircle of Jedi. Drallig watched one duel play out in slow motion. One of the Temple Guards lashed out with his golden lightsaber, and the droid intercepted with a vibroblade. The movement blew back the cloak and gave him a brief glance at the machines body.

It was unremarkable in many ways. Tall, thin and skeletal but it had four arms, and in each hand was a short vibroblade. It deflected the guardians strike with one and then brought in the other three, slicing across his waist, chest and throat in three spurts of blood. The Jedi gurgled in his white mask before falling. This same instant played out twice more before he regained his wits.

"Back up!" He shouted into the din. "Back up!"

Another lance of crimson streaked through the open air, striking one of the Jedi tasked with closing the doors in the side. She flinched and fell, and the left door was left half open without anyone to close it. The line at the door had been pushed out of the open and into the shadows of the temple, some of whom were turning to try and protect themselves and their fellows from the sharpshooters on the walkways above. Several Jedi were already up there, cutting down the snipers and pushing them back.

But it was too late.

The first line of droids had reached the apex of the steps, and now with the entrance of the temple before them that line opened fire, spraying crimson bolts of energy. One of the Jedi who made up the main line was struck, bolt getting under his guard, and then another fell, and another.

"Fall back!" Drallig found himself shouting as he backpedalled, deflecting four blades with all the speed he could muster. "Fall back!"

The droids swarmed through the opening with tight efficiency, blasters roaring and kicking as they fired at everything that moved. The Jedi line, now whittled down too little over thirty blades was pushed back into the foyer, weapons weaving desperately to defend themselves. More and more droids surged through the main entrance, and smaller groups were making their way onto the mezzanines and walkways, in turn pushing back the Jedi fighting there.

"Hold the line!" He shouted as he and those left of his group joined the beleaguered defenders. The assassins and their droid melee fighters had used the opportunity to disperse into the temple, jumping and ricocheting off walls and pillars in their escape. "Hold the line!"

Another Jedi fell to his right, then another was struck to his left.

Then there was a roar of a hundred voices.

Despite the desperate fight Master Drallig risked a brief glance behind him just in time to see dozens of robed figures rush in from the surrounding corridors and the upper walkways, blades were igniting as they reached the open bathing the darkened smoking hall in a myriad of colour. Suddenly his beleaguered line was reinforced as the first group skidded to a halt, filling the holes left behind by the fallen at their feet.

And they kept coming.

He roared, a desperate cry of battle which carried through the great hall and soon his defiance was joined by another voice, and another and another until over a hundred voices roared into the din. Then they advanced, the front line deflecting blaster fire and increasing their speed from a slow walk to a trot to a full on sprint. Jedi began falling again, but soon they had met the first line and their blades began weaving and striking, cutting mechanical bodies to pieces in hails of sparks and limbs.

But the column of droids marching through the gates did not ebb, and from where they stood it seemed endless. They seemed to stretch from the centre of the great hallway all the way past the door and down the stone steps.

Then _he_ came.

One moment the droids seemed endless, and the next the stone ground cracked and cratered right in the middle of their formation, a few meters from the great doors of the temple. A boundless push of power flowed forth from its centre, and the droids were thrown in every direction in a chaotic mass of flailing limbs and discarded weapons. A single figure knelt in the centre of the destruction which for a brief moment stopped the fighting.

Yoda rose from his crouch, gimmer stick in one hand and unlit lightaber hilt in the other.

The diminutive creature reached out with a single withered, three fingered hand and several more droids were thrown past the open doors. An emerald blade ignited by his side as he was soon joined by over a hundred Jedi Knights and Masters.

"Entered our home without permission, you have." The Grand Master intoned as those droids not destroyed by his initial strike, which was still far more than one would like, got back to their feet and surrounded them. "Unwise, it is."

* * *

Luke knew the moment they exited hyperspace that something was wrong. The moment the long lines of stars became pinpricks and the large glittering orb of Coruscant appeared in his viewscreen he could feel something low and sinister through the Force, something which made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end.

It was a feeling that he knew all too well. It was a feeling that he had not felt in a long time but one which would always be remembered. It was the same feeling he had felt when he and his friends came across the shattered debris of Alderaan, when he fought at the Battle of Yavin and before he fought his father on Bespin and again on the Second Death Star overlooking Endor.

"Break the docking clamp, R2." He ordered, and his old ally and friend complied. There was a muted bang and a feeling of weightlessness as his ship was released from dock followed by inertia as its sublight engines kicked in. He was now in formation right beside the Corvette.

His comlink crackled. _"Master Skywalker. You've released yourself from dock. Is something wrong?"_

Master Adi Gallia, Luke remembered. "Reach out with the Force Master. Something feels wrong."

" _Wrong?"_ The woman asked, a tinge of confusion in her voice followed by a moment of silence as she centred herself. Luke knew that she felt it too, an ominous feeling which made hairs stand on end and brought a chill to the bone. _"What is that?"_

"Trouble." Luke replied. "Attempt to hail traffic control, will you?"

" _I will."_

Luke quickly changed the com channel to the one he knew his allies were using. "Can anyone hear me?"

There was a moment of fumbling and cursing in the background before Finn's voice filtered through. _"We're here. What's up?"_

"Get to the _Falcon_ and detach." He ordered in way of reply. The feeling was getting stronger the closer they got to the capital. "Something feels wrong."

" _We're moving."_

They didn't ask questions, probably because they were so used to it by now from being around Rey for so long. Luke switched his comlink off for a moment, turning his head to his Atromech. "Try and piggyback through any military or civil service channels, see if there's anything big happening." The droid beeped a response. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for… just keep an eye out for something ominous."

He sighed when the droid beeped a sardonic reply. "Yes, I said ominous. Get to it would you?"

A resigned double toot.

"Thank you." He droned in response. Best way to deal with R2 after a long hyperspace flight was to counter sass with sass. Luke learned that little piece of information a long time ago.

Master Ali's voice crackled through the comlink. _"Squadron hold position, I repeat squadron hold position!"_

One of her Knights voices followed. _"What's wrong, Master?"_

" _Control has stopped all traffic coming and going from the planet."_ She replied. _"They advise there's an incident on the surface."_

Luke flipped a few switches, increasing his snubfighters sensor range and sure enough every ship caught in the pulse had stopped. He saw a trio of Tabana gas tankers several thousand kilometres portside, and a line of yachts to his starboard. There were queues of space craft leading to the planet, patrolled by small Corvette and Gunboat sized vessels he guessed were either Planetary Defence or Republic Judiciary.

R2 was suddenly beeping and whistling, nearly making Luke jump in his seat. "R2!"

The droid ignored his surprised exclamation, relaying information hurriedly. He was trying to explain so fast that Luke missed a few bits and pieces but he made out some key words such as attack, senate, Jedi temple and casualties. "Hold on a second, slow down. Bring up the feed!"

Artoo did so, and soon words filtered through his comlink. It was a mass of information from several feeds, but he could hear shouts and screams, and the unmistakable buzzing of blaster fire. He knew that sound well enough. He began changing comlink channels, looking for any live news feed coming from the planet, soon enough he found it.

" _Reports at the moment are sketchy but from what we can tell several sites have been targeted including the Senate, 500 Republica, Planetary Defence and Judiciary headquarters and the Jedi Temple. All areas between these structures are being described by our reporters in the field as a warzone with heavy casualties. We can confirm that Judiciary forces and Planetary Militias are being mobilised!"_

The _Millennium Falcon_ appeared at his starboard side, and Luke changed channels back to their frequency. "You guys hear that?"

" _Yeah, doesn't sound good."_ Poe's voice replied. _"What do you want to do?"_

"Do you even have to ask?" Luke replied gruffly.

A sigh, followed by a roar from Chewie in the background. _"I figured as much. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."_

Luke smirked, pushing the throttle forward. "Let's go make a nuisance of ourselves."

" _Yes sir."_

Master Gallia's voice crackled through the chatter. _"_ Millennium Falcon _and_ Rogue One _return to your stations. We have been ordered to remain in our positions!"_

"Afraid I can't do that, Master," Luke replied as he flipped a few more switches, turning his s-foils to the speed configuration. "The Jedi temple is under attack and I think they're going to need all the help they can get."

" _What!? Explain. The temple is under attack?"_

"Change your comlink channel to two three zero and you'll understand what I mean."

There was silence as she did just that. It was nearly ten seconds later that she was barking out orders. _"All ships disengage from hyperspace rings and head to the temple now, axillary is to remain in orbit until instructed otherwise. Squadron scramble, I repeat squadron scramble!"_

The six _Delta-6's_ disengaged from their hyperdrive rings and were soon following after the X-Wing and aging freighter, sublight drives flaring as they pushed their craft to their limits. The axillary cruiser was quickly left in their wake as they sped towards upper orbit, ignoring the warnings from traffic control as they went.

Artoo beeped solemnly. "I know old friend. Looks like we're fighting again."

* * *

"How does it look?"

Rabe looked through the crack, light shining through, before turning her head to the Queen and shaking her head as she whispered. "No good this way, your majesty. There are a few dozen droids and two tanks from what I can see. Which means there will be a lot more."

Padme sighed. She should have expected that this hidden exit would have been a no go. It led out into the western courtyard, and with hindsight she should have guessed that it would be used as a martialling area. Even from here she could hear the sounds of blaster fire and explosions. War had swept across the city of Theed. "Close it then. We'll try and get out by the eastern gate instead."

"You won't be able too." Gunray's voice whispered hoarsely. At some point between the firefight and now the Viceroy had regained his senses, much to the Queens irritation. She had been against bringing him with them, but bit her tongue. "We setup a vehicle depot in the adjoining courtyard, and there were sensors setup to detect any unregistered movement."

"Then you must know where they are, right?" Amidala asked, just barely managing to keep the tension from her voice.

The Viceroy shook his head, raising a hand to stop his fretting aide. Amidala shouldn't be mad at the girl, Neimoidian or not she couldn't have been more than a low level paper-pusher in this. "I left such decisions to my military advisors and chief aides."

"Then that makes you useless to us, doesn't it?" Amidala nearly snarled. Her animosity wasn't just her own. It oozed through each of her handmaidens and those few guards Master Dooku had assigned to them. This was the leader of the droid armies who had invaded and occupied their home and was at this moment killing those who had come to help her reclaim it.

"Those ships in your main hanger." Gunray asked, ignoring the animosity. "Are they combat ready, or there just for show?"

Padme glared balefully at him before turning to her handmaidens. "Rabe?"

"They are combat ready your highness, if the Federation hasn't stripped them down for parts." Her handmaiden, senior handmaiden she corrected, replied. There was a moment of numb pain for Sabe, but she locked it away. There would be a time to mourn her friend later.

"We didn't see a need to." The Viceroy replied, before looking up at the ceiling. "Tell me. This Palace is old, yes?"

"Yes." Padme allowed testily.

"Built before your government became an elected Monarchy?"

"Yes."

"We gathered as much. It would be doubtful a democratic regime would have a dungeon on the lower levels of their centre of government." Gunray continued, hands now clasped behind his back as he turned beady black eyes to the Queen. "We are currently holding the senior officials of your police and security forces down there, alongside Palace security and Starfighter pilots. Altogether two hundred security personnel and fifty pilots. Now should we free these men and get these pilots to the hanger can you launch?"

"If the fighters fully fuelled and armed, yes." Rabe allowed.

"Were they fully fuelled and armed before we arrived?"

"Yes." Padme replied.

"Then they will be. We haven't touched them."

"Why are you telling us this?" Padme asked impatiently, glaring at him.

Gunray huffed, just as impatient and his words just as biting. "You heard the message, yes? You know that my forces are now out of my control and are being used as a blunt instrument by a madman."

"It hasn't changed much for us." The Queen bit out.

"But it does." Gunray fired back, voice still low but fierce. "We may have invaded your world but we are not butchers, your highness. Your people may have been under occupation, your leaders arrest and populace placed under martial law but we did not use force unless we had too. Now my forces are under the control of a creature with no such qualms. He will kill you and all he deems necessary to kill, and he will use _my_ people's forces to do it. If I have to gain any advantage, however small, I will take it."

There was a long moment of tense silence as the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and the Queen of Naboo glared at each other. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Finally Padme spoke, voice oozing threat. "If you are lying to me. If this is a trap and I still draw breathe by the end I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Clearly." Gunray allowed.

"Then we will be going this way." The Queen was moving, her retinue of handmaidens and security officials following in her wake. "Keep your word Viceroy, and I will keep mine."

* * *

Crimson was quickly intercepted by indigo. Burning plasma just mere centimetres from Master Bilipa's flesh. Palpatine growled, low and guttural, as he locked eyes with Master Windu. There was a brief moment which felt like an eternity, then they disengaged and were exchanging slashes again. Their blades flared with each strike, leaving glowing trails in their wake as they weaved and lashed.

The Sith Lord quickly backpedalled when Master Billipa got shakily back to her feet, but Windu followed him doggedly, pressing the sudden advantage he had received from Sidious's retreat, trying to force his opponent to overstep, to lose his balance. But Palpatine was not an amateur duellist, and he kept his footing and his focus.

Not once did their eyes waver from each other, not until outside forces interfered.

That outside force came in the form of a blaster bolt which Master Windu had to bat away, and suddenly Sidious had the advantage. He lashed out with his lightsaber, which the Second Chair was just barely able to deflect. He then pressed forward with a vicious cycle of swings and pinpoint strikes.

Another bolt of crimson blackened the decking at Windu's heels, and another whizzed by his head. The Jedi Master backpedalled further, only saved when Billipa re-joined the fight, shielding him with her body as she deflected several bolts away from the duel. Her left shoulder hung uselessly by her side but she didn't show any sign of slowing.

Windu glared at the Sith Lord, before disengaging and with a burst of augmented speed he rushed back towards his line, roaring at Billipa to follow which she did with an augmented burst of her own. Palpatine extinguished his lightsaber and jumped back, landing to a skidding halt on top of a shuttle before hopping out of sight.

Windu just managed to stop himself from cursing

The droids were still coming. By now a third wave of jetpack equipped B-1's had landed on the hanger, exchanging fire with the defenders. The Senate Guards and Judiciary troopers were down to half strength, taking cover behind crates and ships hulls as they returned fire. Master Koon was right with them, using the force to levitate a piece of wreckage to act as a makeshift shield.

Most of the aides and Senate staff had been evacuated and more security personnel were arriving but it was like a trickle compared to the Trade Federations flood. They were not going to be able to hold the hanger.

He found Captain Tophis, covering behind a series of crates with two of his men, rising high enough to squeeze off a few shots from his blaster rifle before taking cover again. It took him a moment longer to locate Morrin. The Deputy Inspector was lying on his side, head half caved in by a piece of flying debris.

"Master Koon." Windu greeted as he was side by side with his fellow Council member.

"We will not be able to hold the hanger." The aging Kel Dor said grimly.

"I know. Order the men to withdraw to the corridors. We'll take this fight to enclosed spaces." His eyes scanned the ruined hanger even as a fourth wave of assault droids propelled into view. "Their numbers will count for less down there."

Master Koon nodded. "Agreed."

"Retreat down the corridors. Get out of the hanger!" Windu shouted.

Soon what was left of the Guards and the Judiciary were falling back group by group. The first fell back under covering fire from the second and third before they provided cover for the next group to retreat. A bolt brought down another Guardsman. A rocket much like the one which brought down the Chancellors shuttle slammed into one of the smaller transports, sending several men flying from the resulting explosion.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

* * *

" _Master! So good to see you!"_

Sidious scowled at the small holographic image of his unwanted apprentice, held in the open palm of a yellow striped B-1. This droid was in turn flanked by eleven others, all with their blasters trained on him. "This is your plan, is it?"

" _Now before you start speaking or roaring or shouting you should probably know that this is just a recorded message, not a live one. You see I'm all the way across the galaxy and with the chaos at both our locations it'll be impossible to get a message through."_ The small figure continued, image flickering and hazing from each minute movement. _"As we speak an all-out offensive has begun against the Senatorial district of Coruscant. An army of droids ten thousand strong have begun assaults on several key military and civilian targets which will render the Galactic Republic headless. As you are probably aware the Senate was one of these key targets."_

"I would never have guessed." Palpatine droned, voice oozing sarcasm.

" _I sense you will be saying something with a hint of sarcasm by now Master. How very drool."_ He was grinning within the shadows of his hood, Sidious _felt_ it. _"Other targets of interest for yourself include the Jedi Temple, which is being led by what's left of your disciples I might add. It's amazing what one can do with today's facial and voice recognition technology these days, no?"_

What was he planning? Sidious thought, brow furrowing.

Ten thousand droids would be enough in the short term, cause chaos and destroy the Senatorial district, but it would not be enough to completely conquer a city planet like Coruscant. The Planetary Defence and Judiciary forces scattered across the planet alone numbered in the hundreds of thousands and once they were assembled Janus's repurposed security droids would be outnumbered forty to fifty to one. That would not take into consideration how many droids would be lost fighting against the Senate Guard, local police forces and the Jedi.

It wasn't even close to what he had wanted.

When he had left this in Janus's hands he had thought the deranged assassin knew what he wanted. He wanted the data incriminating him removed from the picture, those who knew of it deceased and to implement damage control to try and save at least some of the assets his predecessors had gathered over the centuries. Instead he had allowed the information to cross into the hands of the Jedi who had deciphered it. He had then high-jacked the Trade Federations droid army and set it loose on an unsuspecting populace.

It clicked then, a spark in his mind which burst forth like a leak from a dam.

The assets and plans of the Sith may have been destroyed, and their plans had certainly been derailed, but there was what would happen to the Republic in the aftermath. If he had commandeered the droid forces here and on Naboo then there was no reason to hypothesize that he had also seized every military droid in the Federations army, millions of armed droids and thousands of ships which they crewed spread across hundreds of worlds.

It would cause anarchy, death, destruction, the collapse of civilisations. The Trade Federation would cease to exist, and without both a proper military and adequate leadership the Republic would be powerless to intervene. What little trust that would be left in the institution would evaporate and the Galactic Republic would shatter into a dozen different states after the crisis, perhaps many more. The hold of the Republic, and the Jedi, on the galaxy would be broken.

It would be chaos on an unprecedented level. It was brilliant, ingenious even, and if the Sith could find some way to harness this chaos they could rebuild an Empire to conquer the divided galaxy. It wasn't as quick and clean as he had envisioned, instead of it taking a few decades it could take far longer. There were so many variables that it could all go wrong and collapse around them, but it was a chance to rectify this debacle.

It was doable.

" _Ah your mind will already be working, won't it Master?"_ The image asked. _"I would expect no less from you, latest in a long line of Master tacticians and strategists. You have already wiped away your plans and are preparing something new, harnessing the chaos I created to build a New Sith Empire from the ashes? Maybe you're thinking of going to ground and starting over again like Darth Bane had nearly a millennia before? Sadly that is not going to happen."_

His mind came to a sudden, screeching halt. "What?"

" _I have grown weary of it all, Master. The Sith and their Empire. The Jedi and their Republic. Endless fighting and killing and conquering and for what? A slim grasp of power which never lasts. So I am going to wipe the slate clean. I will create so much death and destruction that the galaxy would be forever torn apart, and there will be such hatred and pain that it will never knit itself back together again. That can only be done without you, Master."_ There was a series of clicks as the blasters were switched from safety to combat. _"I would say it is nothing personal, but I would be lying. Execute executive Order Sixty-Six. Kill him and all like him!"_

"Roger, roger."

Sidious reactivated his lightsaber just in time to deflect several bolts of blaster fire, sending them back at his attackers. He snarled, venom in every syllable and then he was flying forward in a corkscrew with a Force augmented leap, blade plunging through the chassis of the yellow striped droid. He used the machine body as a platform to jump high, lightsaber extinguished and back in its hidden holster, leaving both hands free.

These hands were soon crackling with bluish white electricity and with a roar he spread his arms and unleashed a powerful burst of Force lightning upon the space, short-circuiting those droids not already downed by his initial assault. He used the Force to slow his descent, gliding and landing lightly on his feet just as the last few droids struck on the deck with a series of mechanical clangs.

He heard a distorted voice, and turned to see the holoprojector, lying upright, the ghostly image of his fellow Sith still there. _"I like irony, Master. I will use the same Order you had planned to use on the Jedi on you. You will die there alongside those you loathe, and my revenge on my former Master will be complete. Both the Jedi and the Sith will die and-"_

His blade plunged through the disk shaped device, and it snapped and fizzled. The recording died with it. Sidious scowled. "I never realised this before, but Force me you do like to prattle on."

More footfalls approached, and he raised his lightsaber just as another squadrons worth of droids barrelled around the wreckage into the open, others still were jumping onto vantage points thanks to their jump packs and were aiming at him from above.

"You made one mistake Janus." Sidious said to no one and everyone, a grimace soon morphing into a crooked smile, eyes flashing as they turned gold. "You should have killed me yourself to make sure you got the job done. For if I survive this my first target will be you."

* * *

 _Short, but It gets the job done in my opinion._


	24. Darkest Night III

_**Chapter 23**_

 _ **Darkest Night III**_

"Wait for it."

There were maybe twenty or so droids, moving slowly and carefully through the street and into the open courtyard. The courtyard was designed like many others scattered across Theed. It was a beautiful vision of greenery, a tall and magnificent statue of one of the planets many famous musicians and scholars, surrounded by circular cobblestone pathways separated by ascending sections of flowers and plants.

"Wait for it."

Behind the battle-droid was the imposing form of an AAT battle-tank, its main turret sporting a laser cannon and its winged sides equipped with two ranged anti-personnel lasers, one on each wing. It followed with a low ominous hum of its main engine. They waited until it too was out in the open and away from cover.

"Now!"

From the higher walkways soldiers leaned over the low walls and opened fire with their blaster rifles, downing six droids before they could react. The tanks main turret turned to bring the half hidden line of troopers within sight of its laser cannon, but they did not notice the small cluster of troopers hidden within an empty water fountain, one of whom carried an anti-tank rocket launcher which he aimed and fired.

The rockets aim was straight and true, slamming right into and penetrating its side armour. There was a spark of internal explosions before the tank went up in a blast of flame. The power behind the blast sent several nearby droids soaring through the air. Within moments the firing ceased, leaving nothing more than sparking wrecks and the burning carcase of a tank in its wake.

"Alright everyone, form up and move out!"

His words hadn't finished echoing before the men abandoned their positions and began moving towards the far street, further into the city. Master Piell rose from his position, surveying the destruction before jumping from his perch and rushing towards the same exit as the men now under his command.

"Any luck contacting command?" He asked the young soldier who had since been wrangled into being his aid.

"None sir." Private Dray replied. "We can only contact units within a kilometre of our vicinity with the short wave comlinks. We still haven't been able to raise the fleet, General Farrell's headquarters or Master Dooku's forces."

"I see." Piell frowned, reaching out to the much taller man. "We need to setup the next ambush. Is the next courtyard like this one?"

"Yes sir," Dray responded, handing the much smaller Jedi his datapad. "We've also spread the word to any units who would listen. They're doing similar strategic withdrawals with varying levels of success."

The Jedi nodded, checking the map and finding the next ambush point. "Good. We'll setup shop here."

He was supposed to have been an advisor only, but with their officers all killed in the initial exchange of fire it was either him or no one to lead these men. The Federations forces had hit them for maximum effect, snipers picking off senior officers left and right as they ran for cover. Within a few minutes of the opening barrage the Corellian 5th Brigade had lost most of their command staff, ground level officers, a third of their vehicles and he didn't even know the losses in the air.

"Master Piell!"

The Jedi Master turned just in time for a lean figure to land just a few feet from him. Several of his men had already aimed their blasters, clicks of safeties taken off painfully noticeable before he raised a hand and ordered them to hold. "Knight Li-Li. Please be more careful."

"I'm sorry." The young woman stuttered, raising her hands quickly as a sign of peace and didn't lower them until the troopers did. She sighed in relief. "My apologies, Master."

He nodded. "Where have you come from?"

"Just two blocks to the east. There's maybe thirty men without their officers." She pointed down the street she had come. "Can I tell them to come here?"

"Please do. The more we have the stronger we'll be." He agreed. "Have you heard from anyone else?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Master. I got separated from Master Vos and his Knights during the first exchange. I've tried my comlink but haven't gotten a response."

"I see." Piell was thoughtful for a moment. "Are they combat ready?"

"Yes, Master." Li-Li replied. "A few have had some near misses but they're all ready for a fight."

"Go then."

She nodded before spinning on her heel and taking off with force augmented speed. He waited until she became a small dot before turning and seeing the private watching after her. "Any issues Private?"

He shook himself. "Sorry Master. It's just that she's kind of cute. Didn't expect to see someone like her out here."

Piell sighed. "Kids."

"Apologies, Master."

He pointed to two mostly intact cafes at the mouth of the street they were about to move down. "Have the men take cover in those two cafes. We'll wait for Knight Li-Li's troopers to join us and then we'll move on."

"Yes sir."

Most of the surviving units would attempt to retreat back to their mobile command centre right at the edge of the city. Commander Farrell had setup a defensive line including a mobile shield generator, anti-air and anti-infantry units. If they could regroup and reform their lines they may be able to hold their ground against the Federations garrison. They needed to make their stand in the city. There was no way for them to retreat. Theed was surrounded by hilly plains, open ground stretching for miles which would make them easy targets for their air and even orbital forces.

And their forces were winning the air battle. What little communications he was able to tune into hadn't told him otherwise.

Soon enough nearly thirty men slowly moved into the square, keeping close to the walls of the surrounding buildings and trying to keep themselves as small as possible. They trickled into the cafes that his men had set defensive lines in and Master Piell was introduced to Sergeant Fosh, senior trooper of the group.

"Those machines hit us hard, sir." Fosh reported. He was a middle aged man with a scruffy beard and piercing dark eyes. "Their first volley killed anyone in an officer's uniform. I managed to patch together what men I could and withdraw to the side alleys. We found your Jedi there and pulled her away before a sniper could blow open her skull."

"You have my thanks, Sergeant, in protecting my subordinate." Piell bowed.

Fosh waved him off. "She's been more help than a hindrance, sir."

"That's the closest you're going to get in way of praise from him, Master." Li-Li piped in. "I've tried."

"We need to make our way back to command and regroup." Piell said to the assembled soldiers. "Sergeant Fosh. Have you been able to get in contact with anyone?"

"No sir, we've tried. They're jamming is pretty complete." Fosh shook his head. "What scrapes we did get didn't sound good. Our air support is getting pummelled, and they've surrounded the palace. Commander Farrell is currently holding but he's being pushed from all sides."

"Then we continue forward as planned." Piell ordered. "Strategic withdrawal until we reach the rally point. We've been setting up ambushes on our pursuers at every major square and courtyard. I could use your help in planning the next ambush Sergeant."

"Consider it done."

"Master Jedi!" They all turned in time to see a trooper approach from the opposite end of the courtyard, right from where they had come. "Master Jedi! There are enemy forces approaching. They've just pushed aside the tank wreckage!"

"How many?" Fosh asked.

"A lot." The Private responded. "At least Company's strength of B-1's and three AAT's in column! More are confirmed to be following!"

"We're not going to be able to hold that." The Sergant advised grimly. "Master Piell. I recommend full unconditional withdrawal to the rally point. If we can get more men and a few tanks along the way we may be able to hold them but not now, not with fifty men and two Jedi armed with mostly small arms."

"How many anti-tank weapons are left?" Piell asked.

"We're down to two operable units and five rockets sir." Dray replied. "With some luck we might be able to take the tanks but the droids will swarm us."

Piell was silent for a long moment, looking up the route and towards the unmistakable noises of metallic footfalls and mechanical whines of repulsorlifts. "Very well. Order the withdrawal. No stopping for anything."

"Yes, Master Jedi."

He turned back to the Private. "Keep using the short wave com. Try and contact any troop concentrations in the area and advise them to do the same."

"Sir."

* * *

The fighter screen lasted for a few minutes before they were overwhelmed and masses of droid fighters punctured through. Soon the space surrounding the ships of the Republic Expeditionary Fleet were a melee of dogfighting Federation Vulture droids and a myriad of Republic fighters including Z-95 Headhunters, A-6 Interceptors, _Whitecloak_ Heavy Fighters and H-60 Tempest Bombers.

Master Rancisis watched as the initial exchange quickly disintegrated to fighter versus fighter fighting. In some cases squadron cohesion crumbled and the units scattered with enemy Vultures hot on their tale. The smaller Gunboats and Corvettes stood their ground, anti-fighter laser and ion cannons flaring but they were soon passed by.

He watched as a fifty meter long gunboat was hit by torpedo after torpedo, penetrating its armour and smashing its engines before it started a slow out of control spin, trailing smoke and fire. It exploded in a mass of flame and debris a handful of second later. A Z-95 soared by their main viewscreen, followed doggedly by a duo of Vultures, laser cannons firing indiscriminately.

"We weren't able to get the transports away!" Commander Saltt advised, he too watching the carnage. "The enemy fighters broke through too fast."

"Where are they now?" Rancisis asked.

"Half hidden under us. Those transports only have basic laser cannons to defend themselves, but the squadron we set as their escort is staying with them." The Commander shook his head. "The enemy will find them soon enough, push through and annihilate them. Five Brigades wiped out before they could set foot on the surface, and if what's happening up here is happening down there they will be sorely needed."

A proton torpedo slammed into the dorsal section of one of their escorts, a CR-70 Corvette. The ship remained in formation, but its dorsal laser cannon was a smouldering ruin. Another unit of six Vultures were speeding towards it on another strafing run, but were forced to disengage when a duo of A-6's and a single Jedi Delta-6 got in behind them and took two out with their laser cannons. The remaining four broke formation and scattered with the fighters in pursuit.

"Are your Jedi in the fight?" Saltt asked.

"All of them." Rancisis replied. The thirty Knights and Masters had scrambled the moment the first shots were fired. From what he could tell from the chatter in some places they were all that was keeping the squadrons together. "Is everything up?"

Saltt rolled his shoulders. "The lot, sir."

"Reserves?"

"None."

Rancisis hesitated. "That's what I thought. We need to get those transports away from the fighting."

"And how do we do that?" Saltt queried.

"We still have control over a section of orbit. We order the transports and their fighter contingent to break through and make their way to Theed. If they can't reach Theed then order them to settle down within hidden ground and disembark their troops." The Jedi Master was already bringing out a datapad and was swiping along the screen, eyes focusing as the geography of the planet below flashed before him.

"That's risky." The Commander grumbled. "Sending them away from the fleet."

"We'll be the main target, not them, and you said so yourself if we keep them here they'll be found and picked off anyway." Rancisis forced himself away from his datapad and looked the Commander right in the eye. "I'd rather give them a chance rather than leave them to their fate, wouldn't you agree?"

The Commander hummed in thought, and then offered a grim smile. "Yeah, I agree. Get me the Captains of the transports and the Squadron leader of their defence unit! I want them here now!"

"Any other ideas, Master Jedi?"

Rancisis didn't answer for a moment, only watched the holographic images of the battle. The Federation was dispatching two thirds of their fleet to face them with nearly five _Lucrehulk_ Heavy vessels remaining in orbit. One of which stood out from its large satellite dishes and radar arrays. "The one in the centre is a Droid Control Ship. It relays orders to the droids on the ground, does it not?"

"It does." Saltt replied.

"Then isn't it reasonable to assume that it's giving orders to all droids within the fleet and not just the ones on the surface." Rancisis continued. "If we can disable or destroy that ship we may be able to seriously undermine the entire fleet."

Saltt frowned, hands slowly moving behind to the small of his back as he thought. "Are you saying we smash through the vanguard and place all of our resources into destroying one ship, Master Jedi?"

"I am."

"It'll mean the death of this force if you're wrong." The Corellian warned.

"Unless this force retreats now our chances of survival are minimal. We have one Star Dreadnought but most of the other vessels are escorts and light carriers. We are against a similar number of capital-ship sized vessels heavily armed and armoured." Rancisis advised as he watched the hologram, both fleets hammering away at each other. "But most of the weapons on those ships are long ranged quad Turbolasers with few close range laser cannons or launchers, hence why they have so many fighters. We close the gap, engage them in close quarters, get between them and find a way to disable their flagship. We either pull that off or lose."

Saltt was silent for another moment, a hand reaching up to rub at his face. "Get me the fleet Captains."

"Yes sir." The aid saluted before moving to the task.

The Commander glanced at the ancient Jedi. "I hope your right about this."

"I as well." Rancisis nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rey and her escort were halfway down the corridor before his grip on her wrist vanished. Before she could register this a hand was pressed against her back, pushing her forward. "Go!"

She turned, a question on her lips, but stopped when she saw the golden lightsaber flare to life and three figures land onto the floor a few dozen feet away from them. Two wore the wide brimmed hats and ragged cloaks of those assassin droids but it was the one in the centre that caught her attention. His black cloak, gleaming mask and the crimson blade which ignited from his black gloved hand.

Rey wouldn't be any help here. Not in her current condition. She needed to find help. "I'll be back."

She meant it. The Guardsman just needed to hold his ground long enough, just a minute or two.

Rey didn't wait for a response as she rushed down the remainder of the corridor and into the open. It looked like the foyer to the training rooms, but it was difficult to remember through the stench of burnt ozone. Bodies littered the floor, both Jedi and the sparking wreckage of droids. She continued forward, following the familiar noises of battle, of blaster fire and the hisses of lightsaber blades.

She turned another corner and found a rough circle of Jedi, cutting down the last few battle-droids in their vicinity. The battle had been fierce, one only needed to see the carbon scoring on the walls, of the bodies both organic and metallic littered across the floor and the discarded weapons of the dead and the dying.

"Rey?"

She recognised that voice. It was Ob-Wan. He stalked over to her, grabbing her by her good arm. "What are you doing here?"

Her mouth felt dry. "I need help. I was running from the main hall."

His eyes hardened. "How bad?"

"Very, but they're holding for now." She responded, voice thick. "A guardsman dragged me from the battle but we were ambushed on the way here. He needs help!"

"I need volunteers!" Obi-Wan shouted, patting her on her good shoulder as he turned to the small cluster of young Knights and Padawans. Not one of them looked older than she was, many looked younger. "The droids have broken into the inner corridors. A Guardsman needs help!"

"I'll go!" A woman with feathery blonde hair and piercing blue eyes replied.

"Me too." A Calamari woman added.

"And I." A human man, no older than Obi-Wan's age replied.

"Siri, Bant, Garen. Thank you."

"We've been together since we were younglings. What did you expect?" The Human, Garen, replied with a smirk.

"Lead the way." Bant motioned with a webbed hand.

Obi-Wan turned to Rey. "Can you fight?"

She raised her good hand, hilt of her lightsaber held in tight fingers. "I can."

"Good." He nodded. "The rest of you hold this position. Don't let anyone else through. If we don't come back in five minutes fall back to the rendezvous point!"

There was a chorus of agreement, and the five Jedi took off back the way Rey came. It wasn't long before they reached the mouth of the corridor, just in time to see the Guardsman backpedal through it into the open. His golden blade weaved with speed, leaving trails of light in its wake as he blocked and deflected both lightsaber and vibroblade.

Obi-Wan was the first to react, throwing his lightsaber and watching as it spun with enough speed to blur the azure blade. The guardsman sensed it in time and jumped back, but the Dark Jedi lashed out with his lightsaber, tip slicing through a section of his mask. The guardsman landed, free hand reaching up to pull the ruined helm from his head and toss it to the side.

He turned, dark eyes piercing. "I told you to run, girl!"

"She did, Master." Obi-Wan answered in her stead, stepping beside the beleaguered Guardsman. He was a Pau'an, a tall and pale humanoid. "But said that you needed help."

The Guardsman grunted as he fell into a defensive stance, lightsaber held in his right hand just over his head. "I will not deny that. The droids have four arms, so don't let them corner you!"

"Together!" Rey shouted as she intervened, thrusting her hand forward. "Push!"

Siri, Bant and Garen copied her motion with their free hand, with Obi-Wan and the Guardsman following suit a split-second later. A powerful Force Push shot forward into the enclosed space, sending the droids and the Dark Jedi flying back with devastating force. The Dark Jedi slammed against one of the droids, then skidded across the floor. The droids were thrown and smashed against walls, limbs and debris flying.

The Guardsman smirked. "The girl seems to know what she's doing."

The Jedi charged into the corridor, cutting down the droids before they could right themselves and defend. Only the Dark Jedi managed to right himself in time, but he was quickly outnumbered and outgunned by six Jedi. He managed to deflect and block the first few strikes, but Siri's blade got under his guard and surged up through his left armpit. He managed a cut off cry before falling to the marble floor.

"The main hall needs reinforcements." The Guardsman shouted as he surged forward. "Gather all those you can and follow!"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied, before turning on his heel and taking off back the way they had come.

"You know your stuff." Rey was surprised when he started talking to her. "Ever thought about joining the Guard?"

She recovered quickly from the praise. "It sounds boring guarding a temple all day."

The Pau'an laughed, probably from adrenaline. "You'd be surprised."

* * *

The hidden door creaked open just wide enough to allow Yane to edge through. The blonde handmaiden pulled her hood back and gratefully accepted a canteen from one of the troopers. Amidala waited until she took a good long gulp before asking her question.

"Good or bad?"

"Both." Yane replied, the creak of light vanishing as the hidden door was closed. "There are a lot of men in there, maybe eighty by a rough guess. Uniforms of security officers and pilots. The problem is that there are about a dozen droids guarding them."

"Guarding them?" Padme frowned. True it was good news and if they could release those men and use the hidden labyrinth of passages they may be able to take control of the Palace, but the fact that the men were alive and not gunned down when the droids went rogue was surprising.

Yane seemed to have the same observation. "It appears that the droids were not as mindless as we thought. Either they're using them as bait in an ambush or they're only targeting those armed and able to fight."

She had herself, four handmaidens and three troopers, armed mostly with holdout blasters but the soldiers had rifles. If they chose their time, struck the droids and caught them by surprise they should be able to take and hold the old dungeon long enough for them to free the security and escape. But what if it was a trap and there were a battalion of droids hiding behind every corner?

"The problem will be arming them." Rabe muttered. "Eighty men are all well and good but without weapons they'll be gunned down in the corridors."

"There are a dozen discarded blasters in the throne room, and we can scavenge from the trail the Jedi will leave." One of the troopers replied. "We can arm a quarter of them right there."

"Who said anything about arming all of them?" Eirtae asked, idly checking her holdout as she spoke. "We just need to arm the security and get the pilots to their fighters. If we can get even twelve of our N-1's airborne we'll be able to clear the skies long enough for the Republic to regroup."

"From what I've seen on the way in you'll need twenty, maybe thirty flying to do any good." The soldier countered.

"May I have a weapon, please?"

Gunray's calm voice caught her for a moment, and stopped the argument brewing. "Why?"

The Neimoidian raised a brow. "Think I will use it on you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." She allowed.

"That seems somewhat counterproductive, don't you think?"

Amidala should have felt angered or annoyed by the Viceroy, but at the moment she just felt tired. When she closed her eyes she saw the faces of Sabe, still and serene as she lay on the floor, of the Jedi and soldiers who had died in her defence, and of Yane who still moved and still acted, grimacing as she was treated for a blaster burn.

"Give him your spare." She ordered to Rabe, who hesitated but complied, reaching down and taking the blaster from the hidden holster on her left ankle. Gunray eyed the small weapon, and checked its power pack before switching the safety off. He then turned to his aid.

"Remain out of sight." He ordered. She nodded.

"Someone you know?" Padme asked.

"My niece." The Viceroy replied with a shrug. "My brother would kill me if anything happened to her."

Should it come as a surprise that the Viceroy, whom she had considered a villain of her and the people of her home, had a family that he seemed to care for? It shouldn't with hindsight, but it did.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Padme's response was switching off the safety to her blaster, and nodding to the trooper who was beside the door. The man pulled it open, light spilled into the dark chamber and with a deep breath Padme gave the order.

"Go."

Footfalls, voices and blaster fire followed.

* * *

An A-6 Interceptor swept low and roared by overhead, engine exhausts flaring as it passed. Two Vulture droids followed, crimson bolts flaring from their cannons. The Starfighters quickly became tiny black dots spewing crimson in the distance.

Master Piell watched as they vanished from sight, and then looked at the sky above. Combat was still taking place up there. The usually clear blue sky was streaked with acrid black smoke trails and tiny plumes of fire. The Republic fighters were still there, and they were still fighting with everything they had.

He was doing the same. Retreat did not mean shame, not if it saved the army from annihilation. The further he and his men withdrew through the city streets the more stragglers they picked up. Small packs of a handful of men at a time, the odd tank or light armoured vehicle and to his relief Quinlan Vos's unit of Jedi Knights, down to a dozen out of twenty but still welcome.

He had ordered a strategic withdrawal. It had not been easy with their communications jammed. They had to make do with short range comlinks and in the worst case volunteer troopers to act as runners, to move from unit to unit to keep the withdrawal going to plan.

At every intersection he had setup an ambush, at every vantage point he had positioned a sniper or blast cannon unit. In every hidden spot or side alley he had deployed a vehicle. The objective was simple. Draw them in, pepper them and then withdraw. The next line would allow them to pass and repeat the action, and then the next and the next.

It was slowing the droids down, but that was all it was doing and Piell was pretty certain he was the highest ranking officer left within the city. All officers of Major and above had been targets for snipers and skirmishers. Deputy Commander Parke, leading officer of operations in the city, had been killed in the opening bombardment, as had his second in command and primary advisors.

But Commander Farrell was still alive. He had been able to tell that much from the short bursts of comlink traffic. He had setup a command post with a handful of vehicles and several squadrons of men at the edge of the city, and they had managed to setup a mobile shield generator to protect them from aerial and artillery attack. They would regroup there and plan their next move.

It all sounded promising.

The problem was that Piell didn't know what the plan was from there. Should they stand and fight? Maybe, but they were outnumbered and outgunned. The shield generator may stop aerial and artillery assault, but it wouldn't stop droids and tanks from advancing and overrunning their positions. Retreat? To where? The countryside surrounding Theed was made up of grassland and low hills, open ground where they would be easy prey for the enemy air and land forces. They would be pummelled, possibly massacred, before they reached the nearest stretch of forest.

What did that leave? Reinforcements? The Federation fleet in orbit was made up of heavily modified cargo haulers turned into fortresses of armour and weapons batteries, battleships in all but name. Their fleet in contrast had one Star Dreadnaught with a taskforce of escort, patrol and picket ships. If what was happening down here was also happening up there then he doubted the other troop transports would be able to break orbit much less reinforce their positon. He had great respect for Master Rancisis's keen mind and strategic knowledge but it would take an opening of tremendous luck to pull off such a feat.

The enemy had them right where they wanted them. The commanders separated and cut off, superiority in numbers and firepower and an enemy force which felt no fear nor even considered the possibility of retreat.

Forget victory, it would take a miracle to survive.

A Z-95 was coming down in an out of control spin, pieces of metal breaking off, starboard wing missing, oozing flame and smoke. It vanished among the buildings, there was an explosion and Piell could just make out the flames before acrid black smoke rose from the crash site. A Vulture passed by overhead, engines screaming as it re-joined the fight in the skies.

A miracle.

* * *

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Any emotion was hidden behind Master Koon's breather mask as he tied Master Billipa's arm in a sling. _"I beg to differ."_

Blaster fire could be heard down the corridor. It seemed that the droids had managed to get further into the senate than originally thought. Master Windu sat on a chair, arms folded and eyes closed as he focused, delved into the Force, followed its flow and tried to get an idea of how bad the situation was. It was proving difficult, a shroud of inky darkness had fallen, clouding his senses.

The situation was dire. He knew that much. He felt combat taking place across the senate, of entrenched Guardsmen and Senatorial security troopers engaging with the columns of battle-droids storming all entrances. Through the thick fog he felt thoughts and feelings, of fear, determination and terror. It spread everywhere where his power could pierce.

Captain Tophis appeared around a corner, hand on his helm as he conversed with someone through the internal comlink. "Hold the line, Lieutenant."

"News, Captain." Billipa asked, then hissed in discomfort when Master Koon pulled the cord to tighten the sling and stop her useless arm from flailing.

"It's not just the hanger." Tophis explained. "These droids struck every major entrance in numbers. We've been pushed out of the hanger, north and eastern foyers and are in danger of being overrun in the south and west. Our forces have been completely taken by surprise. Several squads have been cut off and surrounded. High Command are trying to mobilise but they don't know where to send reinforcements."

"What about the senator's security?" Windu asked, eyes still closed as he spoke.

"Some senators have pledged their security forces to help, but just as many have locked themselves in their offices with their men around them." The Guard Captain replied.

Suddenly he shouldered his rifle and fired a shot, downing a droid which had turned the corner. It was followed by others and the Jedi ignited their lightsabers to jump into the melee. Bodies were cut into sparking pierces as the half dozen Guardsmen offered what covering fire they could. Within moments the droids were sparking corpses on the floor.

"What the hell are the defensive line playing at?" Tophis growled as he reactivated his comlink. "Lieutenant. What is the status of the line? We have droids sneaking through!"

A voice, panicked and half crazed echoed through. _"There is no line! I repeat there is no line! Enemy forces have broken through! It's mayhem out here. We're being overrun! We have too-"_

His voice was cut off just as more droids rounded the corner, firing upon them. A Guardsman was struck in the chest, falling with a surprised gleam in his eyes as the Jedi and troopers ignited and armed their weapons for another fight. It was then that one of the droids was struck in the back by an azure blaster bolt, then another and another. Suddenly being fired upon by all sides the droids quickly fell.

Officers barrelled around the corner, some turning to squeeze off a shot at a foe just out of sight. Their brown uniforms were emblazoned with the emblems of CorSec, the Corellian Security service. Amongst them were a few officials, wearing the intricate robes of the Corellian diplomatic corps, and in the middle of them, a blaster in each hand, was Senator Garm Bel Iblis.

"How nice to meet you, Masters!" He shouted as he and his men squeezed several shots down the corridor they had come. Return fire passed them by, scorching the ancient walls black. "You seem a little worse for wear!"

"I thought the senators were confined to quarters." Windu asked as he grabbed the Senator by the arm and pulled him back.

"And wait to die in a cramped coffin." The Senator asked, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Unlike some of these fools I'd rather die fighting, thank you very much."

"The defensive lines have been shattered." Tophis said, looking a little dizzy on his feet as he spoke. "The droids have broken through almost every line we setup. It's a massacre out there."

"Putting it mildly." Iblis commented. "We need to order a strategic withdrawal to the third ring of corridors. The first is a loss and the second isn't going to hold. There are too many droids and the Senate Guard haven't moved their forces effectively. I recommend evacuating those Senators not able to fight to the Grand Convocation Chamber and sealing the doors. All security personnel drafted to the defence of the Senate and under your direct command."

"I agree." Mace Windu nodded, turning to Tophis. "Give the order. If anyone declines then tell them they'll be on their own."

The Guard Captain hesitated, then nodded and began relaying the message.

" _I never thought I'd see a Senator handling a blaster."_ Master Koon intoned. _"Most intriguing."_

"I served in the defence forces before becoming a Senator." Iblis replied with a shrug. "The training has served me well."

"The order has been given." The Captain called. "Senate Guard units are withdrawing to the third ring of corridors on all levels. As for the Senators security we'll soon see how many comply."

"They'll comply." Iblis smirked sardonically as he spoke. "Self-preservation usually trumps everything else."

" _What about Palpatine?"_ Plo Koon asked.

"Our chance has been lost." Windu shook his head. "He's probably slipped away, or for all we know leading these droids against us."

It irked him greatly that the Sith Lord, the one responsible for all of their recent woes, had managed to slip through their fingers. When would be the next chance to apprehend him? If ever. His ilk had managed to hide their presence for centuries, and could probably do it again. Then there was the loss of a friend by their enemy's blade. He had known Ki-Adi-Mundi for many years, had considered him a close friend, and his loss stung.

It annoyed him to admit this, even to a friend and ally like Plo Koon or his own former apprentice. Mace Windu was known as the stone faced guardian of the Jedi Order. He followed the code of his order to the letter. No emotional attachment, no compromise and no hesitation. He was the model Jedi to many, a pedestal of perfection that many of his subordinates strived to become.

Except that there was something that he had an attachment too, something which he cherished. That was the very Republic that he had spent his life watching and protecting. If pressed he would admit that he was devoted to the cause of democracy, no matter its flaws, and he would protect the institutions and ideas the Galactic Republic was based on to the death.

So when some upstart, who coincidentally donned the mantle of Sith, threatened the very establishment he coveted and cherished above all others. When he watched a friend fall to the same man's blade it seemed to awaken something within him that he knew did not adhere to the codes and practises of his order. He knew this, was ashamed to admit it, but when he thought of what this Sith Lord was doing it made his blood boil.

It made his blood _boil_.

"I'm sorry, but what is this about?" Iblis asked, frowning.

"We found evidence that Palpatine had been orchestrating the current crisis with his goal to become Supreme Chancellor." Billipa explained. "We were in the process of arresting him when this all happened."

"I saw him." Garm said after a moment of thought. "He was running towards his office. I tried to call out to him but he didn't hear me."

That caught Windu's attention. "You are sure he was going to his office?"

"Positive." The Senator nodded. "Are you sure he's responsible for Naboo?"

"Without a doubt." The Jedi Master replied. "Master Koon. You're in command."

"Master Windu?" Koon asked, questioning, but the Second Chair was already on the move, turning the corner in a mass of billowing robes. "Master Windu, wait!"

* * *

The battle had dissolved into a melee, Jedi Knights and Masters scattered through the ranks of droids, lightsabers flashing and blazing as they deflected blaster fire and cut through metal bodies in hails of sparks. The main hall was now a battlefield on every inch of surface and on every corridor, Jedi engaging droids in close quarters, brown robed bodies scattered amongst many more sparking corpses of the enemy.

Still the Jedi pressed forward. Yoda was at their head, the tiny ancient creature was a blur of motion, slicing through anything made of metal with his lightsaber and using the force to throw them away from him. He had forged on ahead, causing havoc and chaos wherever he went. One moment he was amongst the main line of Jedi on the ground floor, the next he was bouncing from pillar to pillar to reach one of the mezzanines above, loaning his strength to beleaguered defenders until he was sure the line could be held before rushing somewhere else where he was needed.

Watching the ancient Grand Master, who had taught him when he was a child and had taught almost every Jedi present at some point, perform such incredible feats was perhaps one of the main reasons their cohesion had lasted this long. It was also surreal to see such a creature, whom many considered a kind and aloof grandfather, performing such feats to hold the line and protect his students.

Without Yoda the line would have broken long ago.

Master Drallig knew this as he became the pivot of the main line of Knights and Masters, barking orders and assurances to the men and women he was commanding. He was tired, sweat streaked his brow as he continued to move, blade weaving as it deflecting blaster fire and cut down enemies. The main line continued to advance, the entrance to the temple was within their sight.

They may yet win this.

Then a line of Droideka's rolled over the steps and deployed, shields forming around their carapace bodies and blaster cannons clicking into readiness. He barely had time to roar a warning before they opened fire, and streams of concentrated energy peppered their line.

A Jedi fell, and then another and another. It was like the opening skirmish of the battle all over again, excect this time every bolt which was deflected slammed harmlessly into bubble shaped shields, leaving the barest traces of ripples in their wake. The Droideka's were soon advancing, weapons firing continuously.

Then Yoda arrived. Not just him. Master Yaddle flanked his left and the much taller Yarael Poof was to his right. They jumped right in the middle of the Droideka battle line, unleashing a powerful push of energy which created another crater in the stone floor and sent the droids smashing against pillars and walls. The beleaguered line of Jedi, now being reinforced by Padawan's and wounded Knights, approached the entrance and managed to get a glance at the outside.

Cin Drallig's heart sank at the sight.

Another column of B-1 droids was approaching, halfway up the steps and from where he stood they seemed to be endless. He saw another line of Droideka's rolling up as their vanguard, closing the gap with each moment. In the air he saw STAB platforms hovering, piloted by a B-1's as they levelled their cannons at the line. Other hovering armoured tanks appeared behind them, cannons levelled at the entrance.

They would be slaughtered.

Something slammed into one of the hover tanks, causing it to explode in a mass of flame and debris. Its burning corpse, caught in the momentum, hovered sideways right into the column of droids. Several dozen were destroyed as it fell on the ancient stone steps. A hail of laser cannon fire followed, blasting half of the Droideka before they reached their position. The STAB's were turning, but the ship responsible for the staffing run had already shot by.

"Is that a Z-95?" He heard Master Poof ask.

"Moves fast, it does." Yaddle agreed.

The modified Z-95 was already turning for another pass, moving faster than a fighter of that calibre should. The STABS were moving to intercept, but another hail of laser cannon fire struck them. Three became plumes of flame as a second ship hovered into position. It was a YT-series freighter, and an old one by the looks of it. Laser cannon turrets on its dorsal and ventral sides poured fire upon the column of droids and their support craft, return fire bouncing off a deflector shield Drallig was sure wasn't part of the original design.

Yoda turned to the slowly assembling Jedi. "Waste this, we cannot!"

"The enemy will try and kill you. Kill them back!" Drallig shouted, and those Jedi who broke to the entrance charged into the open. Meeting the first line of droids and lashing out with their blades. "Attack!"

Another STAB was engulfed in a ball of flame and Yoda saw a Delta-6 swoop by, blasters blazing as it and a handful of others strafed the column of droids in the freighters wake. Then the vanguard of Knights and Masters collided with the first line of B-1's and his focus was on weaving his blade, on deflecting blaster fire and cutting through metal.

The battle wasn't over yet.

It was just beginning.

* * *

Sidious exhaled slowly, lightsaber extinguishing in his grasp. At his feet were the sparking wrecks of several droids, and the bodies of a few desperate aids who had tried to barricade themselves in his office. With a wave of his hand the doors closed and locked, leaving him alone.

He did not have long. The main force was already flooding through every entrance. They would search every room and kill every sentient being. He could not hide and he could not flee. The evidence to this was abundantly clear from the streaks of acrid black smoke as civilian speeders ducked and dived, being chased and shot down by Federation Vultures and STABS. Anything within their no-fly zone was dealt with mercilessly.

A Senatorial transport caught his eye, smoke trailing from several points on its hull as it tried to break through the swarm. Fighter craft harassed it with strafing runs of laser cannon fire and finally its engine nacelles died and it began to drop like a stone to the ground below. It left his sight, but the explosion which made the transparisteel windows tremble left little doubt as to its fate.

He reached out with his right hand, shaped as a claw which slowly began to close it. The more it closed the more the window began to rattle, then a spider web of cracks began to form and when it finally closed into a fist the window shattered, pieces blasting out thanks to the high velocity winds of the outside.

Sidious approached the window, wind lashing at his robes as he looked over the precipice. He could wait until a STAB or speeder flew by, commandeer it and run. He would be able to outmanoeuvre the droids and vanish into the underbelly of Coruscant.

There was a crack of locks breaking and the door to his office was thrown open so violently it screeched. A single man stepped through, violet blade of light illuminating a pair of piercing eyes and a face of stone.

"Ah, Master Windu. Don't you have more pressing matters to attend too?" Sidious asked nonchalant, hopping down from his perch on the windowsill.

"Nothing is more important than this." The Jedi Master replied, levelling his blade at the Dark Lord. "You are under arrest, Senator."

A feral smile and flashing golden eyes was his response. "Oh, is that so?"

"Your reign of terror ends here." Windu replied, entering the room and matching Palpatines slow, methodical strides. Soon they were circling each other, eyes boring into each other's skulls, daring each other to make the first move. "Whether you leave this room dead or alive is up to you."

"Dead or alive?" A throaty chuckle emanated from deep in the Senators throat, golden eyes mocking. "Oh my dear Master Windu, how… ignorant you appear to be. I am the latest of a long line of Sith Lords, knowledge and power has been passed unto me that you Jedi have long forgotten. You will die here."

Windu smirked, stopping mid-step and falling into his preferred Vaapad stance. "I don't think so."

Sidious hissed, lightsaber blazing to life. "So be it."

He lunged, form spinning in mid-air as he landed fluently before the Jedi, initially surprised Windu backpedalled, a quick slash of his lightsaber deflecting the stab aimed for his heart. He continued to retreat, placing a little distance between him and Sidious, but the Dark Lord pursued him relentlessly, lashing out with skilful strikes and slashes which the Jedi was barely able to defend against.

Mace Windu was not called one of the greatest duellists of the Order for nothing, and was soon able to see enough to counter. He began to sidestep and circle, initial surprise soon replaced by a deft determination as he blocked and countered the Dark Lord blow for blow. Sidious effortlessly copied his movement, circling, crimson flashing with speed and precision as he continued his relentless assault.

A force push was unleashed, blasting the Jedi Master through the ruined doors into the atrium, sliding across the smooth marble floor. Sidious followed, cackling, blade leaving a black gash of simmering heat in the frame as he passed. The Jedi flipped to his feet but was forced to continue his withdrawal, backpedalling as he exchanged vicious blow after blow.

Perspiration trickled down his brow, but he did not slow. The attack of the Sith, who was a man nearly twice his age, was almost overwhelming. He moved with speed and precision. His every strike was with purpose, aimed for a vital point on his body. His crimson eyes were mocking, but also shone with a ferocious focus and determination mirrored in his own.

The intent was clear. Only one of them would walk away from this.

* * *

 _Sorry about that guys. I heard that the alerts wasn't working so I removed it until it was. Apparently this didn't help._

 _I wrote the opening duel between Sidious and Windu to the Rebels theme 'Thrawn's web'. I will admit that I never thought a theme for the Grand Admiral would use organs, but it was a very ominous and nice touch. It sent shivers up my spine._

 _Here's the link to his suite. watch?v=eLVM6Aa3ik8_

 _You'll see more of Luke, Rey, Finn, Poe & BB-8 in the next chapter. I know you guys want to see more of them but I meant for them to take a little bit of a backseat. They are just a handful of people and they would not be able to stop be much help other than wielding a blaster or lightsaber. Luke will be more prominent._


	25. Duel of the Fates I

_**Chapter 24**_

 _ **Duel of the Fates I**_

* * *

 _ **Warning:**_ _If you missed the last update on the 7_ _th_ _of May then go back a chapter, otherwise go forward. Leave a review if you did_

* * *

"Oh, looks like someone over there is thinking."

One moment the allied fleet was remaining in position, trading fire, and the next they were firing up their engines and rushing to meet his vanguard head-on. Someone seemed to have taken the time to study the schematics of the _Lucrehulk_ Heavy Freighters, and saw that their weapons were mainly long ranged turbolaser batteries. The best logical course would be to close the distance and engage them in close quarters combat, something the smaller ships of the Allied fleet would excel at.

The Allied navies Starfighter squadrons, orders given and numbers augmented with Jedi Delta-6's reformed and slammed right into the droids. They were moving and engaging at a level of organisation and intensity he had not come to expect from a surprised and demoralised enemy, unless they had some outside help, probably in the form of a handful of Jedi adept at battle-meditation.

Soon the two vanguards met, with the smaller Cruisers and Carriers soon got in amongst the much larger Federation warships. His vessels didn't dare fire their main weapons, the danger of friendly fire was too great, so they relied on what little close-quarters laser and ion cannons they had, and the overwhelming number of Vulture droid reserves disgorging from their hangers. Janus was confident that these small picket ships would soon be overwhelmed.

If they didn't have a Star Dreadnought amongst them, that is.

The _Mandator_ speared into the vanguard ships, near endless banks of medium turbolaser batteries firing continuously at the vessels slowly encircling her. Small detonations scattered across the _Lucrehulk's_ hulls, but such a large target was also a double-edged sword, and their main turbolasers opened up in response. Slamming against the military grade shields with impunity.

But the Star Dreadnought and her escorts did not slow, instead they continued to plough through, which made Janus pause for a moment. Soon enough an answer to his question flashed through his mind and he grinned.

Someone had remembered that this ship was the central control hub for the entire fleet. If it was knocked out of the battle then all of the droids on the surface would cease to function, and while the droids in orbit would still fight they would lose their central command and start to operate independently, unit cohesion would break down to basic protocol to individual vessels and the allies would emerge victorious.

However.

"All ships fire upon that Star Dreadnought!" Janus ordered. The B-1's who had taken over the functions of the bridge turned their heads and listened. "Target shield generators first, then weapon banks. All other ships are inconsequential, ignore them. If we cripple the _Indomitable_ then victory is ours!"

" _Roger, roger."_ The lead droid intoned before transmitting the orders to the entire fleet.

Who thought of that? He had studied all Commanders in the fleet and on the ground who could cause him trouble, and most of them were below notice but three. In orbit there were two who were brave enough to order such an assault, Corellian Commander Jaz Saltt and the infamous Jedi strategist Oppo Rancisis. On the ground his only concern was Jedi Master Even Piell, all others were young and inexperienced with no battle honours to their name.

"Choose another three ships and send them forward." Janus ordered, then frowned as he caught himself. Was he so worried that he would weaken the force that would bring his vengeance to life? He was, it may take a little longer but as long as it was completed he didn't care. "The rest are to continue as planned."

" _Roger, roger."_

* * *

They wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Dooku eyed what men he had left, and didn't like what he saw. His Jedi and troopers had managed to fight their way to the hanger. They had lost a few men along the way, but they had been able to hook up with the remnants of two platoons of Corellian Defence Corps who had managed to retreat to the hanger and hold their ground. The third platoon had been wiped out before they could make it.

That left him with five Jedi including himself and Qui-Gon, and about twenty three men. That was twenty three out of the original sixty, and half of them were wounded in some fashion. Many could still hold a blaster, but half of them would not be able to walk much less run.

They had managed to setup a defensive perimeter within the hanger, creating a large three way defensive barricade in front of the two main entrances. They had withstood two major attacks by the droids, and they may be able to withstand another, but that would be it.

"Doesn't look good." Qui-Gon allowed, leaning against one of several crates they were using for the makeshift barricade. He had taken a glancing hit to his thigh, not bad enough to stifle his movement but by his occasional grimace it did hurt. "Any plans?"

"None." Dooku replied, still standing with his unlit lightsaber in his hand. His presence alone, tall and proud and undefeated, was the only thing keeping the morale of the troopers and Jedi surrounding him up. He didn't feel it but that wasn't the point. They needed to see him. Without it they would have given in to their end long ago. "Having second thoughts?"

"Yeah," Qui-Gon allowed as he used the crate to gain his footing. "I miss the temple. I miss meditating with the Knights and bickering with my apprentice over what we'll be having for lunch. I miss being harried by Younglings and apprentices and arguing with the High Council over the most trivial things. What can I saw? I just liked riling them up."

Dooku shook his head and chuckled.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked, brow furrowed.

Dooku waited until he had his moment of insanity under control, raising a hand until he was ready to speak. "I remember feeling the exact same way when I trained you and Vosa. I would always reminisce about the temple and wish for its peace when I was in a fight."

A raised brow from his fellow apprentice. "Always?"

"Always." Dooku affirmed, then his smile vanished and he sighed. "Galidraan changed all that. Until this moment I never thought I would think that way about the temple again."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Glad to know a prolonged near death experience has changed your mind."

A pregnant pause. "I don't remember you being this difficult."

"I learn from the best."

A laugh, a true laugh which startled all around them. "I should have expected that."

"You should have, really you should have." Jinn replied with a melancholic smile. "You're losing your edge, Master."

Dooku took a deep breath, regaining his composure before glaring at the doorway. "Another waves coming."

"How many?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Too many." He replied, lightsaber snapping to life.

Jinn ignited his own weapon, their fellow Jedi followed suit just as the troopers took their positions on the makeshift line, rifles aimed and ready. "It was a pleasure, Master."

"The pleasure was all mine, my former apprentice." Dooku replied with more than a little melancholy, falling into the Force just one last time, out of habit, to see the approaching enemy droids. He had done so before, to warn the soldiers around him of how many and where they would strike from, and only did so now out of habit.

"Make ready!" Jinn shouted.

His eyes snapped open. "Hold!"

"Master?" Qui-Gon asked, brow furrowing as his call seemed to shake awareness into the Jedi and troopers around them.

"Hold fire!" Dooku shouted. "Hold your fire!"

The doors opened to a firefight, blaster fire flashed across the hall. A droid seemed to be retreating across their firing line but was felled by a blaster bolt out of sight. The troopers aimed down their rifles, tense as the Jedi prepared to hop over the barricade and charge. Only the orders from Dooku stopped them from firing or charging.

A single figure appeared before them, making a run into the hanger. She was followed by many more either decked in the robes or light armour of Naboo Self-Defence Forces. They were taking up positions anywhere cover could be found, behind pillars or against walls, exchanging fire with droids just beyond their sight.

Over the din of combat the Queens voice bellowed loud and clear. "Get to your ships!"

Several dozen robed figures barrelled through the hanger entrance, making a beeline for the racked N-1 Starfighters to their right. One was unlucky as a blaster bolt slammed into his chest as he was running through the doors. Another fell as the security troopers waited for the pilots to rush through before following them in a tactical withdrawal.

"Close the blast doors!" Gunray, armed with a pistol, shouted over the din. "I take it you have private codes for them, your majesty!"

"Yes." The Queen bit back, obviously annoyed. "Input the date democracy came to Naboo, last two digits of day, month and year by the domestic calendar!"

"Yes, your highness!" One of the handmaidens responded.

Dooku was already hopping over their makeshift barricade, Qui-Gon hesitating for a brief moment before following in his wake. They stalked the distance between the two forces, passing by the pilots as they ran to their fighters. "Your highness, so nice of you to join us!"

"Master Dooku." The Queen acknowledged.

"I thought I told you to make a run for safety." The Jedi Master admonished, but there was no vehemence in his statement, only that of a tired old man who fully expected his order to be ignored.

The Queen shot him a dirty look. "And leave my people yet again, I refuse to do so."

N-1 Starfighters were already taking off from their racks, hovering just over their heads before turning and blasting their way through the exit with a flare of their ion engines, one after the other. He had never taken the time to look at the vessels before, but was amazed by their sleek and beautiful design, sharp and deadly in appearance.

"How many pilots?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Thirty eight." The Queen replied.

"With thirty eight fighters we may be able to tip the air war over Theed." Qui-Gon allowed. "If we can gain aerial superiority it will help us in the short term."

"We will not be using them for aerial superiority." The Queen replied grimly. "We will be sending them into high orbit to knock out the Federations flagship. That ship also serves as a Droid Control vessel for all Federation forces in the system. If we can knock it out we'll be able to disable all droids on the planet and stop all communications between their capital-ships. With that gone they'll fall back on basic defensive protocols which means-"

"Which means that they will prioritise the survival of their mother ships instead of the fleet as a whole." Dooku interceded, looking a little impressed at the young Monarch. "Worst case we'll be dealing with them one at a time but best case they will scatter, correct?"

"Correct." The Queen allowed.

Qui-Gon and Dooku exchanged a glance. "How close are the internal systems to the Delta-6?"

"The systems are similar." Gunray allowed.

"We will be going up with the squadrons, then." Jinn asked before sighing. "You don't need to answer. I know that's where we're going."

"What are you talking about?" Amidala scowled.

"Janus is the key." Dooku answered, as grim faced as his apprentice. "In order for this plan to be successful we need to find and defeat Janus. If he survives and escapes then this will repeat on every world he goes to until he is dead or the Republic crumbles. We need to destroy the architect to make sure this disaster doesn't repeat itself more than it already has."

"But we need you here!" The Queen replied tersely. "We won't be able to take back the palace without you and if we can't take back the palace then we won't be able to take the city. The troops will be slaughtered without your guidance."

"There are already several Jedi as able to lead as I." Dooku admonished. "And there are others able to lead. You are stronger than you think, your highness."

"Me?" She asked, face paling.

"Yes, you." The Jedi Master nodded, calm and sure in a way Amidala felt she would never be. "Push past your doubts and lead your people to victory. We will deal with the threat above, you will reclaim the palace for your people and for the Republic. Have faith in yourself. You have a sound mind and good people around them. Trust in them and in yourself."

She didn't answer for a long moment, free hand clenching into a fist as she thought. "That is unfair, Master Jedi."

"War rarely is fair." Dooku placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke, making her eyes meet his. "Stand up, face your enemy and fight!"

She closed her eyes and nodded after a pause which seemed to last an eternity. "Very well."

Dooku turned to his former apprentice. "Qui-Gon."

"Yes?"

"We're going."

His stride was soon matched by his former apprentice. "Well, this will be interesting."

"Yes," Dooku agreed. "It will."

* * *

"Well," Saltt shouted over the din, hands gripping onto the holotable for balance as another explosion shook the superstructure. "We're right in the thick of it now!"

That they were. The fleet had just smashed through the vanguard vessels of the Federation navy. Their smaller Cruisers and escorts plunged into the fray, mixing in with the larger capital-ships. The _Indomitable_ was right behind them, masses of turbolaser banks and ion cannons firing at will. Already the lead _Lucrehulk_ was drifting away, small fires dotting its hull as its engines fizzled and died.

"Concentrate fire upon single ships. Starboard and port weapon crews are to aim for the closest enemy. Turn those bastards to molten slag!" Commander Huros roared. "Show them the firepower of a Star Dreadnought!"

"I want bomber squadrons making runs at the next line of capital-ships. Red Flight is to support the bombers. Blue and Green flight expand your defensive screen and engage those fighters with extreme prejudice!" Dumas ordered. "Advice transports they may begin their run for the surface. Black Flight is to shield them!"

The order had barely been given before the transports peeled away from their places at the rear of the fleet and made a run for the surface, smaller flashing lights of Black Flight forming up in four craft diamond formations around them. The main force didn't seem to notice them, but the small taskforce the enemy had in reserve did notice, fighters launching from their hangers. Black flight immediately turned to engage, but they were outnumbered by at least three to one.

"May the Force be with you." Rancisis intoned before turning back to the battle at hand.

Another blast struck, causing the ship to shake violently. A shadow falling upon them as one of the _Lucrehulk_ Freighters fired its thrusters to bring it up and over them, its ventral turbolaser batteries opening up in streams of crimson. The shields on one of their smaller escorts failed, explosions dotting its surface before an explosion broke it in two, sending debris and people into the vacuum of space.

"We've lost the _Surprise_!" Dumas cried.

The _Surprise_ , a CR-70 Corellian Corvette, one of the Corellian contingent of the fleet, fully crewed and armoured. A hundred and fifty men had just perished either in the searing flames or in the cold vacuum of space. Another ship, this one a larger _Dreadnought_ Cruiser, was holding, but only just, another volley would implode the shields and another still would pepper the armoured hull.

"All dorsal batteries turn your fire on the ship above, aim for main weapons batteries. Pummel it!" He shouted.

There was a brief cease of fire, but then a storm of crimson turbolaser and blue ion fire flashed forth, a withering barrage which struck the underside of the Federation Capital-ship with apocalyptic force. The shields withstood the first barrage, but crumbled in the second and by the third volley the hull had been pierced, internal detonations could be seen on the scanners and the Heavy Freighter was rattled by several powerful internal explosions, one of which blew off one of its winding arms.

"Message received from transports." Saltt said from beside him. "They managed to break through. Black flight held them off long enough. They've broken atmosphere, cut off all communications and are hugging the ground. ETA to Theed approximately five minutes."

Rancisis let out a sigh of relief. "Finally some good news."

The Commander grimaced as the command deck shook again. "It'll all be for nothing if we don't break through."

He couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The battle was won.

Yoda sat on one of the upper steps at the mouth of the temple, gimmer stick held with firm hands as he surveyed the battlefield with tired eyes. The battle wasn't completely won. There were still pockets of droids causing havoc in the temple, including those Dark Jedi and assassin droids which were leading them, but the main force had been defeated at the steps and in the main hall. It was just a matter of mopping up the remnants.

But it didn't feel that way.

Yoda sighed, gnarled three digit hand rising to rub his face. The main hall and the main steps were littered with the sparking wrecks of droids, both skeletal B-1's, carapace armoured Droideka and even those robed assassin droids which they didn't have a designation for. There was also the still forms of Jedi littered amongst them. Early estimate put their casualties at sixty, but many knew it was much higher.

At least sixty of his students, and at nearly nine hundred Yoda had taught every Jedi alive at some point. The dead which were being reverently lifted and carried away were his students, his children, his kids. He had watched over all of them since they were little bundles you could hold in your arms. Each dead face reminded him of a baby, a toddler, a youngling, a Padawan who laughed at his antics and listened intently to his lectures.

At that moment, with that thought, Yoda felt so old.

"Master?"

Shaak Ti hovered over him, her robes discarded and blackened marks from near misses could be seen on her tunic and pants. He reached out with the force, and felt her bone-weary tiredness, her indecision and a deep sorrow which would rival the deepest sea. He felt this from many. "Sit with me, will you."

"Yes, Master."

She sat on the step heavily, almost as if she would have collapsed otherwise, a far cry from the regal and elegant figure she had become in her adult years, and a vast distance from the wide eyed and inquisitive child he had taught what seemed like several lifetimes ago. He reached out and took her hand, and found to his sorrow that it was quivering.

Yoda gave that elegant hand a comforting squeeze before letting go and using his gimmer stick to force his bone weary self to his feet. His students, _his_ Jedi, looked to him for guidance, and they needed it now more than ever.

The code taught detachment from earthly things, but Yoda had always broken that rule, for there was one thing that he cherished and loved above all else. That was his students, his family, _his_ Jedi. So many had perished ever since that girl and her comrades had fallen into their lap. There was even a small, traitorous part of him who wanted to blame them for this series of events which killed so many. But he knew better. If they had not come and interrupted their enemies plans the outcome would have been far worse.

He had seen as such.

Master Ti got to her feet and followed him, and she was soon joined by several other Masters and Knights, all of whom Yoda knew by name, as he descended the corpse riddled and cracked stone steps of the temple towards the ship landing in the middle of the clearing. Its wings folding into themselves as its landing struts landed with the dying embers of the engines and hisses of steam.

The cockpit opened and a single figure rose from it, cloaked but not hooded. A head of long sandy hair and beard in the midst of going grey was the first thing Yoda saw. The fighter craft was already surrounded by a crowd of Jedi as the figure stepped off the canopy and landed smoothly on the stone pathway leading to the temples steps.

Yoda felt what many around him did. He felt power, strong yet tempered, in the Force. This Human felt like a Jedi Master equivalent in raw strength to Master Windu or Koon, and yet he was a Jedi that many of those around him would be unfamiliar with, the same way as Rey felt unfamiliar when he first met her in the Council chambers.

"Master Skywalker." Yoda asked, gimmer stick tapping the ground as he spoke.

The old man looked at Yoda for a moment in astonishment, as if denying what his own eyes saw, before shaking himself and bowing his head low. "Master Yoda."

He tapped his shin with his gimmer stick. "None of that, yes?"

A blink of surprise followed by a melancholic smile. "Yes, Master."

Yoda did not know him, but at the same time he did. The memories he had managed to sift from his daughter had shown him a second hand version of events, and he hoped he would gain a first hand through him, but that was for later, should they both survive. "Over, this is not."

"Yes." Luke agreed, head turning towards the Senate building, multiple trails of smoke rising from the mushroom shaped structure. "It is not."

"Talk later, we will." Yoda smiled crookedly. "Yes?"

There was a moment of hesitance before Skywalker bowed. "Yes, Master."

"Good, good." Yoda nodded before turning to the still assembling mass of Jedi. "Volunteers, I need. Thirty Masters. Reclaim the Senate, we will! Step forward, those who wish!"

Every Master stepped forward, and Yoda sighed, tapping his gimmer stick against the stone in thought. "Choose I must, then."

"If I may ask, Master." Luke said lowly as he knelt beside the diminutive figure. "My daughter, what news?"

"Safe, she is." Yoda replied. "Feel it I do. Meet her again, you will."

Luke nodded, a brief glimpse of relief flooding him as he rose to his feet. "Thank you, Master."

"Thirty Masters will be chosen," Master Drallig called to the crowd. "The moment you hear your names called get to your ships and wait for instructions. All others are to report to senior Guardsmen and clear out what's left of enemy forces in the temple!"

"To your ship, Young Jedi." Yoda intoned. Luke nodded and jumped back onto the canopy with a force propelled leap, hopping into his cockpit just as it closed.

"Poe, Finn. Go into the temple and make sure Rey is alright." Luke ordered over the comm.

" _What about you?"_ Poe asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

" _You don't need to tell us twice."_ Finn replied. _"Good luck, General!"_

"Yeah, you too."

One by one the thirty Jedi were called, and one by one they left the crowd and rushed up the steps towards the hanger bay where their ships were docked. Within ten minutes several Delta-6's and small transports were leaving the hangers and hovering into positon beside those already in the air. Soon the small flotilla of a single X-wing, a modified YT-1300 Freighter and six Delta-6's swelled to ten Delta-6's and a half dozen light transports.

" _Master Skywalker."_ Gallia's voice echoed over the com. _"We've just been advised you are in command. Give the order when ready."_

Luke hesitated for a moment, shaking his head. "Will do. All units move out."

It wasn't the Jedi who were the first on the scene. The first was a squadron of A-6 Interceptors decked in the colours of the Judiciary, flying high before swinging around and diving as one, striking at the Federation air defence forces as much as they could with laser cannons.

They were soon joined by a trickle of Judiciary and Defence Force fighter and interceptor squadrons, engaging the shell of droid defences piecemeal. Every time a successful strafing run was engaged they chipped away at the air screen, until it became a chaotic battle of droid Vultures, STABs and armoured hover tanks taking on an enemy which was only getting stronger with more and more Defence Forces entering the fray.

By the time the taskforce of Jedi and allied ships were approaching all they could see was plumes of explosions and flashed of laser cannon fire. Luke flicked a few switches on his ships comm. "All ships form a wedge formation. Keep the transports safely in the middle, defend them at all costs. Is that understood?"

A chorus of agreement crackled over the communications array, and with a melancholic feeling of being a squadron leader in the Rebellion again Luke gave an order he had not given in nearly thirty years.

"Lock S-foils into attack position!" He called to his comrade in arms, and R-2 happily obliged. Soon his snubfighter was in the lead, laser cannons the first to fire and the signal for the Jedi all around him to open up as well. "All units engage, I repeat all units engage!"

They did. The Delta-6's and the _Millennium Falcon_ opened up with laser cannons the moment the Vultures around them noticed their approach and moved to intercept, several of them were blown out of the sky as the formation smashed through the sphere they had setup and made a beeline towards the senate.

Soon droid fighters were on their tale and the Delta-6's scattered leaving the transports alone but the droids made a crucial mistake. They didn't go after the fighters who got in behind them and started picking them off, several Vultures became balls of flame before the remainder broke off pursuit to engage the Delta-6's. Luke knew the droids would make that mistake. Their goal was to stop any reinforcements from reaching the senate and providing aid, so being machines they would ignore escorts and go for the transports.

The result was several droid fighters destroyed, and the remainder either peeling off to escape or to engage the Delta-6's which left the small transports free to approach the main senate buildings. Soon they were joined by a handful of Jedi piloted craft who had managed to disengage from the skirmish, not many but enough.

"Temple leader to flight," Luke called into the comlink. "Let's take the senate back!"

A series of clicks was the sign of agreement.

* * *

The Command ships fighters were launching just as the Naboo broke orbit.

"All squadrons report in." Jinn ordered, flicking the last few switched for his Starfighters weapon systems.

" _Alpha Flight, reporting in!"_

" _Echo Flight, reporting in!"_

" _This is Bravo Flight, reporting in!"_

" _Victor Flight, standing by!"_

" _Delta Flight, reporting in!"_

"All fighters move into attack formation." Dooku ordered as the last flares of orbit dimmed away, leaving the starry expanse of space before them. "Alpha through Delta Flights engage the fighters. All other wings target the mother ship. Your targets include communications arrays, shield generators and heavy weapons batteries."

" _Roger, Group Leader."_ Bravo Leader responded. His response was echoed by the other squadron leaders of the wing. _"Engaging now!"_

The three squadrons pushed forward, passing by Echo and Victor squadrons as they engaged the droid fighters head on. Soon the space between them and the enemy flagship was flashing with beams of energy and blooms of flame. The two squadrons broke through, within the range of their short range weapons screen, juking and jerking as plumes of flame snapped into existence all around them.

" _Echo and Victor squadrons engage. I repeat Echo and Victor squadrons engage!"_ Dooku ordered as he turned his ship into a steep dive towards the nearest satellite dish.

His fighter swerved low, hugging the armoured surface, juking and jerking before coming into position. A squeeze of the trigger sent a duo of proton torpedoes flying which smashed right into the dish with an explosion of flame and debris. Jinn's fighter followed suit, firing another duo of torpedoes right into the same spot Dooku fired. The satellite dish was encompassed by a mass of flame and debris, stem collapsing around her.

" _Well that's a nice start!"_ Qui-Gon sounded over the comlink.

Dooku smirked. "We are only just beginning. Second and third waves begin your attack runs!"

" _Yes Commander!"_

Another four N-1's fell away from the main attack unit, making their approach towards the next two communications arrays on the hull. Soon a few laser cannons began flaring as the fighters moved into attack formation. They were halfway there when a small formation of fighters appeared on their radar screen.

"Damn it." Dooku scowled as he watched the craft appear on screen. "Reserve craft intercept those fighters!"

" _Copy, Group Leader!"_

Three N-1's soon appeared behind the Vultures, nose mounted laser cannons firing once they were in positon. One of the fighter craft became a fireball of debris, the others broke away and scattered. The rest of the attack unit finished their run, blasting the second and third dishes into burning balls of slag before pulling away.

" _We're going to need to make a run for that hanger bay!"_ Jinn's voice echoed over the comm.

"Agreed."Dooku replied. "Group Leader to Squadrons. We're making our run for the main hanger bay. Bravo Leader is now in command. Victor Flight is to cover!"

" _Roger, Group Leader."_ Bravo Leader responded.

" _Roger, Group Leader."_ Victor added. _"We're right behind you!"_

"You heard him, Qui-Gon." The old Jedi grimaced as a near miss shook his fighter. "Align with me. We're going in."

" _Yes, Master."_

The two fighters gunned their engines, circling around for a clear path to the hanger. Several Vultures gave chase but were soon picked off by three N-1's, laser cannons flaring as they swooped by. The enemy fighters scattered, but were coming around to engage the strafing Starfighters. The two Jedi continued to accelerate, juking and jerking as they dodged the defensive cannons, and then they punctured the ray shield and were in the hanger, passing by racks of fighters and transport ships.

" _We may find landing difficult."_ Jinn quipped.

Dooku grimaced. "Who said anything about landing?"

He heard a sigh over the comlink. _"I had a feeling you were going to say that."_

"Find something big and juicy to crash into."

" _The Naboo are going to be very angry with us."_

"They'll get over it." Dooku shrugged.

He found a nice target in the form of a transport craft in the rear and turned his fighter right for it, just as it encompassed his screen he pulled on his ejection lever. The canopy blasted away, a brief bout of intense inertia as his bucket seat took off and then he was airborne. Dooku undid his crash webbing, used the Force to jump clear, somersaulted in mid-air and landed in a roll and a crouch.

The N-1 crashed right into the transport in an explosion of debris and flame, and the transport lost control, hitting the thick durasteel walls with a loud and final crash. The explosion which followed shook the hanger's very superstructure, but the Jedi Master didn't even glance behind his shoulder to admire his handiwork.

Qui-Gon had found a far better target. He crashed his N-1 right into the air traffic control tower, a large open foyer of computer banks protected by transparisteel window panels. Once flesh and blood crew manned that control post, organising and governing the hanger. Now they were full of droids whose wish was to kill them, so neither would lose any sleep over it.

He ran into his former Apprentice near the exit, droids were on both of their tales, giving chase, firing blasters which both men had to spin on the run and deflect with their lightsabers. They had just passed the opened blast doors when Qui-Gon shouted over the chaos. "Well, we're here. Now what?"

"Find Janus and end this!" Dooku replied.

"Sounds so easy." There was more than a little sarcasm in Qui-Gon's voice. A half dozen B-1 droids were rushing them, but neither Jedi slowed their step. Instead they broke out into a sprint, blades flashing as they both cut through the metal bodies and deflected any blaster fire which was too close for comfort without even a slack in stride. "I'm guessing he'll be on the bridge."

"Very astute." Dooku quipped.

"This is like Gamma Station all over again!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic!"

* * *

Rey advanced, lightsaber in her one good hand as she deflected blaster fire away. She was one of a group of half a dozen senior Apprentices and young Knights, led by the Pau'un Guardsman, forming a rough semi-circle around a pocket of battle-droids. They closed in slowly, methodically, each one focused on defence and deflection. The droids were falling not by combat but by their own blaster fire being deflected back at them.

As they had approached the main chamber their small number of six Jedi had slowly swelled into dozens as more and more joined their ranks. By the time they had reached one of the inner chambers leading to the great hall they were near thirty strong, and they had rushed right into a remnant of some fifty B-1 battle-droids. Under the leadership of the Guardsman they had managed to split the enemy, force them into corners and squeeze.

The droids had been cut down to a third of their original number, with no losses to them. It looked like they would mop them up without much trouble.

Then the assassin droids fell from the ceiling, blades gleaming in the low light, and their plan of containment crumbled. Rey watched as blades cut through the flesh of the Knight beside her, blood spatter flashing before she brought up her lightsaber to parry a vibroblade aimed for her head. She glared right into a pair of red eyes and then she was backpedalling, frantically sidestepping and dodging vicious slashes and strikes.

Most of the Jedi had turned to face the new threat, and for a deadly split-second forgot about the surviving droids they had been herding in. These same B-1's opened fire, downing two Jedi from her group and another from the second that she could see. This was all seen on the edge of her vision, for her focus was on her opponent.

But she was fighting with one arm, and fatigue dulled her movements. A metal foot slammed into her midsection, blasting the air from her lungs and sending her sprawling. The assassin towered over her, blade over its head and she was just able to block the overhead strike before frantically trying to scramble back. Her cybernetic hand didn't move the way she wanted it to, she lost balance and fell on her side.

Then Obi-Wan was there, deflecting the stabs aimed for her side and throat before pressing on. He was joined by the woman with feathery blonde hair, Siri if Rey remembered, and together they forced the assassin droid back. One of them managed to cut off one of its limbs, and Obi-Wan used an opening to impale the droid right through its carapace chest plate. It fell over, sparking.

"Get up, Rey!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Rey cursed under her breath but complied, scrambling to her feet just in time to deflect a crimson blade aimed for Siri's back. It was one of the Dark Acolytes, expressionless mask encompassing her vision. He pressed forward, focus now on her as he put his weight into their deadlock. There was no way she would be able to match strength with only one arm to his two, so Rey was forced back, step by agonising step.

The Acolyte followed her, lashing out with arching strokes followed by quick slashes. She was just able to block and deflect each strike, but knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up. Obi-Wan and his comrades were now committed to their own duels and wouldn't be able to help her. The assassin locked blades, pushing her back in a test of strength. He seemed to revel in it, and Rey knew he was toying with her.

A thought came to her. She pressed forward with all her weight, waiting until she was sure he was doing the same and then she quickly backpedalled, and just as she thought he lost his balance for a crucial second. A quick slash cut him from right hip to left shoulder, and he fell.

Rey was suddenly given some room, and she gasped for air. The Healers had been right. She was still recovering from having her hand cut off, having a cybernetic replacement fitted which she couldn't use properly because she needed specialist physical therapy and time. Running head on into a battle at this stage had been foolish, more of a hindrance than a help.

Still.

She was here now, and she would do what she could.

That thought had just settled into her mind as she deflected a bolt from one of the droids which had managed to scatter when the assassins struck. She deflected two bolts, one into the rafters above and the other right into its chest. It jerked and fell. Rey then moved onto the next one.

There was a metallic crunch, and she turned just in time to see one of the assassin droids crumble in on itself like it had just been encompassed and squeezed within a giant hand. Five B-1's close by were thrown back, slamming into the far wall with shattering force.

It was Master Fey, honeyed hair and delicate robes flailing as the woman reached out with a single, demure hand. She had been famous as a self-imposed outcast and wanderer, so powerful in the Force that she had been known to never carry a lightsaber, or any weapon.

She sighed as she stepped further into the room, a flick of her hand slamming a droid into a nearby pillar once, twice, three times. Her voice was as smooth as silk as she spoke in a saddened tone. "How I dislike violence."

"Easy, Lady Fey." A man, fully hidden within his robes replied, an azure blade igniting in gloved hands.

"When one uses violence one has already lost, Master Antilles."

"How you haven't changed, Master Fey." An elderly woman of greying hair and stern bearing replied. "One can walk the way of peace, but sometimes violence is unavoidable. This is especially true in those who refuse to listen."

"So sayeth the Dark Woman." Antilles hummed. "Is that how you teach the young, Master Kuro?"

A huff. "I need not lessons in teaching from those who refuse to teach."

They were already stalking into the chamber in unison, bickering away even as another ten Temple Guards followed in their wake, golden lightsabers coming to life, illuminating the antechamber.

Rey saw the danger just as they were breaking into a run. There were several assassin droids in the rafters above them, led by the last two Acolytes. A warning was at the tip of her tongue, but she knew by the speed of their descent that she would never be able to warn them in time.

Her ears barely registered the clinking or armour and squeals of boots skidding to a halt, of the clicking of blaster rifles being aimed. A familiar voice echoed through the chamber, one which made her smile despite the situation.

"Smoke those Mother-!"

Blaster fire drowned out whatever the end of the sentence was, and a hail of crimson bolts illuminated the darkened chamber, downing several assassins and one of the Acolytes in mid-air as the Jedi turned and threw the rest into the wall above the entrance with a Force push powered by several dozen trained Knights.

Everyone turned. The Apprentices and Knights she was with, the Masters and Guardsmen who had just arrived. They all looked at the entrance to see a line of Judiciary troopers, smoking rifles held in their hands. Two men were in the centre, accompanied by a ball shaped droid and a young Twi'lek Jedi with her lightsaber in hand. Poe and Finn were still aiming down the sights of their blasters at the fallen droids and Acolytes, fingers on the triggers as they waited for any movement.

That movement never came.

Finn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Just a second later, huh?"

"Yeah, just a second later." Poe agreed, lowering his rifle.

The tenseness slowly eased from the assembled Jedi, then Master Fey stepped forward. "You have our thanks."

"Indeed," Antilles intoned. "May we know who you are?"

"Who are we?" Finn smiled as he rose to his full height, blaster rifle hauled up onto his shoulder. "We're Sith-Hunters."

Poe looked to the heavens, as if asking the gods why. Aayla's free hand reached up to rub her face. Rey rolled her eyes, and she was sure BB-8 was making an insulting enquiry in beeps and whistles just out of her hearing.

"We're the only ones to kill a Sith to date, so it's our title!" Finn snapped at the little droid, who turned its head away and whistled.

* * *

More droids rounded the corner, only to be thrown back by a massive push of power. Plo Koon closed his fist, stopping the push and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily into his mask as he tried to regain some composure.

Behind him was a corridor of walking wounded leading towards one of many entrances to the Grand Convocation Chamber. There were three makeshift lines of defences, made up of old crates and debris.

When they had setup this position he had twelve Senate Guard, six CorSec, a wounded Jedi in Master Billipa and a Senator handy with duel pistols. Half of those were dead, and everyone else was injured in some form or another.

Depa Billipa still flanked him, lightsaber held tightly in her one good hand, and Senator Iblis had been hit by a glancing bolt in the shoulder but was still ready. His condition was mirrored by every other soldier in the line, all of them had been struck. Guard Captain Tophis had been killed during the second attack, his body half carried half dragged behind the second makeshift defensive line.

The short wave comlinks they had used for communication had given him a similar picture in every corridor leading the main chamber. It was a condition which seemed to repeat itself.

The surviving defenders had abandoned their positions, evacuated the Senators and aids they could to the Grand Convocation Chamber and had setup perimeters around it. Every Guardsman, Senator Security officer and aid with training in how to wield a blaster had been drafted and makeshift barricades had been setup in every corridor leading to the main chamber.

It hadn't been without loss, not with the speed of the droids advance. Many Senators, aids and non-combatants had been cut off, and many of those had been butchered from what horror filled chatter they heard over the short wave comlinks.

He had heard pleas of help they could not give, then screams of terror, and then silence. Horrible, deafening silence. Plo Koon would hear those voices and the silence that followed in his nightmares for years to come, he was sure of it.

It was only with the sudden quiet that he noticed Depa sway on her feet, shoulder slamming into the wall. "Master Billipa."

"I am fine." She muttered, hand reaching up to rub her forehead. Her eyes looked glassy. "I am fine. I just need a moment."

He reached out to her, hand gripping a handful of robes. They parted and he saw a black burn mark on the side of her stomach, a blaster burn right where her right kidney would be. She half collapsed then, but he stopped her fall and dragged her behind the first line of crates and debris, motioning over a medic who took one look at her and immediately pulled out gauge, Bacta wrap and a syringe of adrenaline.

"Move her back to the third line." Koon ordered, and the medic complied, calling over a few still mobile troopers to help him.

His thoughts slowly returned to Master Windu, and how much they needed another blade. He had seemed to be focused on a single point, and that was bringing Sidious to justice, all other concerns had seemed to be thrown to the wayside, which wasn't like the Second Chair.

"Master Windu, Mace." He whispered into his rebreather, so low no one but himself could hear. "Where are you?"

They needed him here.

"This doesn't look very promising." Senator Iblis quipped as he took her place, checking the power packs of his pistols. "We'll last another wave, but beyond that I cannot say."

" _Have a little faith, Senator."_ Koon admonished, with a voice he himself had trouble believing.

"Oh, we need a miracle more than faith, Master Jedi." The Senator replied and he couldn't help but agree.

An explosion shook the walls, and Master Koon could hear blaster fire in the distance. It was hardly a new sound. The noises of explosions and blaster fire had been constant since they had setup their new defensive line, but this one felt different. It felt ominous.

A crackled voice confirmed his fears. _"The enemy has broken through Corridor D, I repeat the enemy has broken through corridor D. Droids are swarming into the Convocation chamber. We need help I repeat we need-"_

"Oh no." Iblis whispered as the line cut, face paling.

Master Koon had already spun on his heel and was storming through the barricades towards the chamber, quickly inputting the codes of the security console before pushing through the slowly opening doors. A few of the lesser injured Guardsman followed. They rushed through the winding corridors until they found an opening to one of the many Hover-Pods.

What they saw beyond was a melee of screaming people, swarming droids and blaster fire. People were running from the opening across from him, trying to escape, only to be gunned down by the advancing droids. A few were trying to use the hover-pods to escape, unclamping them to hover in the spacious centre, but the droids were also armed with rocket launchers and heavy blasters. One was struck, and fell, turning end over end, the inhabitants falling to their death with piercing screams.

Koon was already shouting at any who would listen to rush through the doors he had come from. The Senator from Ryloth saw this, and barrelled through his aids and security to get to him, shoving them past in a bid for safety. A blaster bolt struck him right in the side of the head and he fell to the ground.

One of his aids, a young woman, had been thrown over the railings during the senators desperate run for safety, and was hanging on for dear life. He rushed across the veranda and grabbed her grasping hand as she lost her grip. He looked down upon a beautiful young woman, with velvet skin and wide, terrified eyes before he pulled her back over the railings. He was amazed she hadn't been hit by the volley of blaster fire.

Koon kept his hand on the back of her lekku covered head, keeping her in cover as he shouted over the din for everyone to stay low and make for the exit. Many aids and Senators were running for the open doors, and across the chamber the process was repeating themselves as Guardsmen and security forces opened their doors and provided cover fire for those rushing towards them.

Koon rose to his full height and activated his lightsaber just in time to start deflecting blaster fire in earnest. He backpedalled as he did so, trying to hold the line for as long as he could as people rushed past him into the exit. A trio of Security officers and Senate Guardsmen were soon by his side, firing blaster rifles at the swarming droids both down the winding corridor and on several pods.

It was when the Guardsman was struck in the shoulder that Master Koon decided they wouldn't be able to hold and grabbing the injured man half carried, half dragged him through the door with the surviving security officers providing cover fire. There were still people out in the foyers and corridors, but they were either too far away or dying as they ran to them.

Master Koon closed his eyes and used the Force to close the doors, clamping the locks in place before shorting out the security consoles. He turned to find the corridor filled with people, scared and panicking people who were running past his men towards the corridors beyond. He didn't have time to warn them as blaster fire barraged from the crossroads, downing several people before the survivors turned back towards them.

"Everyone into cover, now!" Iblis roared into the mass of panicking people. "Do not get in the way of the troopers or you'll find yourselves with new holes in your heads! Anyone able to hold a blaster get one! There are plenty on the ground!"

"Fuse the doors shut." Koon ordered to the two nearest men. "No one else will be coming that way."

"Yes, sir!"

But there was. He and those men knew there were. They could hear constant banging on the doors, fists frantically slamming into the metal and people screaming with hoarse voices to be let in. Koon closed his eyes and gave himself to the Force to better see what was happening beyond. The people on the other end were being mowed down mercilessly, and if he ordered those doors opened the same thing would happen to them. Even with the split-second he thought of this he felt nothing but death beyond.

"Sir!" It was one of the senate officers, comlink pressed to his right ear. "I'm getting something!"

"What?" Koon asked, despondent.

"They're coming." The officer intoned, voice slowly rising. "They're coming!"

"Who?"

"The Jedi. The Judiciary. Planetary Defence forces. They're all coming!" He almost cried out in relief. "Planetary Defence and Judiciary are already engaging the enemy in the air, and the Jedi have managed to hold their temple and are assembling reinforcements. They're coming!"

There was a cheer from the mass of people.

"Help is on the way." Iblis managed.

"Hopefully. The trick is holding out until then." Koon replied.

The Senators response was to rearm his blaster pistols. "Well, let's hold out then shall we?"

* * *

"Well, isn't this infuriating?"

A sleek yellow ships flew right by the main viewscreen, almost as if it was mocking him. He had recalled several squadrons' worth of Vultures, and the defensive squadrons were holding, but it was the fact that they were targeting his communications arrays which really irked.

He had already issued all of his directives to the fleet, but it still annoyed him that he wouldn't be able to make any minor adjustments to the line of battle. They had taken out a few of them, which meant he had lost communications with the main force, but he still had enough power to give orders to the droids on the surface and the ships in orbit.

The ships in orbit were the most important.

An alarm claxon sounded, low and harsh. Janus turned to the main console around him, webbed hands calling up the security cameras for the area where the alarms went off. It sounded like an intruder alarm, but that seemed unlikely. Who would be able to infiltrate this ship on full alert with a battle going on overhead?

His answer came in the form of two figures rushing by one of his surveillance camera. He recognised one of them immediately as Qui-Gon Jinn, but the other was older, with dark hair and trimmed beard in the midst of turning white. He made a guess that the other one was Qui-Gon's Master, Count Dooku. If anyone was able to make it aboard during this chaos it would be them, one he knew to be tenacious out of memory and the other he knew from stories and reports.

"Ho ho." Janus smirked, rising from his chair. "Perhaps this is fate. I kill the last link to my past and a legendary Jedi Master to boot, what a perfect way to end it all."

Yes, end it all.

He had completed his personal mission. His Masters plans, and those of a millennia of Sith Lords, had been irreparably scuttled. The very Republic, and the galaxy as a whole, that he had grown to hate and loath would be torn apart. From the very moment he had set these plans in motion Darth Janus knew that once this personal mission of his ended he would find a place to die. Either by the blasters of bounty hunters or security forces, or by the blades of his Master or the Jedi he fought.

He felt it. His mind, though still sharp, was deteriorating. The longer he remained the more he seemed to lose. Janus had placed everything he had into keeping his focus, but the longer it dragged on the more he felt his grip on his mind loosening. With each day he had less control, with each day he felt rational thought become rarer and rarer.

Perhaps it was a side effect of the brainwashing his Master had implanted upon him. Perhaps it was a natural progression, a disease he did not know he had. Either way he would die, either here or elsewhere, it was just a matter of who would kill him.

He pressed a button on the control pad, an open speaker to the whole ship. "Allow the Jedi to pass. I will deal with them personally."

" _Roger, roger."_

He stepped from the console and stood in the centre of the chamber, lightsaber hilt in his hand, eyes on the open blast doors, waiting. The doors opened and two figures stepped through, lightsabers already ignited. The doors closed behind them, and locked in place. No one would enter, and no one would leave until he was either dead or he ordered it.

"Ah, Master Jinn… and Dooku if I am not mistaken." Janus spread his arms, sleeves peeling back to show his webbed hands and the unlit lightsaber held in his right. "Welcome!"

"You are under arrest, Lord Janus." Qui-Gin intoned, falling into a defensive stance. "Surrender and order your armies to stand down."

It was Janus now, not Jar Jar Binks. Through his sudden joy he whispered a single word. "Finally."

"Surrender, Sith." Dooku added, taking a cautious step forward. "It is two against one. You have lost."

"Oh, you overestimate yourself." Janus replied, voice low and ominous as he matching his opponents step forward. "I know of you two. Considered some of the best duellists of the entire Order outside of the High Council, could even be on the Council if you had just been more… compliant. But your knowledge, your strength, pales to insignificance when compared to the power of the Dark Side."

"We will see." Dooku responded.

"Oh yes, we certainly will." Janus chuckled, a low and gravelly sound. "Allow me to demonstrate the difference between you and me."

"Here he comes." Qui-Gon muttered urgently.

Crimson flashed to life with a snap, Janus knelt low, hands outstretched, room darkening, and a low howl in their ears. When he looked up his eyes blazed gold under his hood, and when he spoke his voice was not his own, low pitched and chilling. "Witness the true power of the Force, witness true strength!"

There was a roar, hollow and feral, and the Sith Lord surged forward in a blur of dark motion.


	26. Duel of the Fates II

_**Chapter 25**_

 _ **Duel of the Fates II**_

In the blink of an eye he was before them, crouched, head bowed low as he lashed out with a wide arc, the crimson blade connecting with Dooku's emerald. The old Master managed to block the strike, but he barely registered the kick to his midsection which sent him skidding several feet along the deck.

Dooku managed to keep his balance, skidding to a halt and raised his head in time to see a furious duel begin between the Gungan and his former apprentice. Their red and green blades flashing as they moved with blurring speed, encircling each other as they deflected and countered each other's strikes and stabs.

The old Jedi shook his head, dispelling the sense of dizziness before rushing back into the fight. Janus had just delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of Jinn's head, sending him sprawling, and was about to follow up with a beheading foray had Dooku not arrived just in time to block the deadly overhead strike.

Sickly yellow eyes met his dark orbs and soon they were trading strikes and blows. Dooku found himself giving up ground, slowly backpedalling as the true force of his opponents strikes were brought to the forefront. His eyes flashed right, and the dismembered body of a droid, missing both arms, head and its right leg levitated and surged forward between them.

The Assassin hopped back and cut the metallic carcase in half with a diagonal strike from left shoulder to right waist, sparks and flame following as it was cut in half. He blocked the old mavericks follow up strike, eyes gleaming with mocking as he pushed forward. Qui-Gon had just re-entered the fray, forcing the Sith Lord to backpedal away from them, placing himself in a position where he could see both Jedi and react accordingly.

A thought seemed to occur to him and the Sith jumped high with a force propelled leap, landing easily on one of the main control consoles in the centre of the chamber. He raised his free webbed hand as he jumped back towards them, lightning crackling for a split-second before being unleashed in a torrent of bluish white arcing destruction.

Both Jedi were forced to back away, blades held in front of them as they blocked the lightning. The force behind the onslaught forced Qui-Gon and Dooku back step by precarious step, a heavy weight pressing down upon them from Janus's release of power.

He was not the only master practitioner, however.

Dooku eyed several chairs, bolted down, and concentrated while defending himself. Soon there was a groan of metal as the bolts were forced away and the steel cheers were raised from the deck and sent flying towards the Sith Lord. The volley of objects forced Janus to end his foray and jump back with an augmented leap, landing on one of the frontal consoles in a crouch, lightsaber blade held ready as he grinned at the two Jedi.

"Yes," Janus muttered under his breath, a sense of euphoria flashing through him as the two Jedi spread out to encircle him. "This is what I wanted."

He rose to his full height, extinguishing his lightsaber and attaching it to his utility belt before raising both webbed hands into the air and concentrating. Within moments everything not bolted down rose from the ground, suspended in mid-air between them, from the bodies of the former crew to pieces of debris to discarded blasters.

All rose as the Sith Assassin commanded.

"Ready for round two, Master Jedi!?"

He sent the mass of debris flying towards them before they could even respond to his question. Qui-Gon and Dooku were forced to move, splitting up and jumping away from the volley of debris towards anything which could provide cover. Jinn dived behind one of the outer circle of control panels, out of his former Masters sight.

Then Dooku's vision was taken up by flailing black robes and a flash of crimson. He was just able to bring his emerald blade up in time to block the strike aimed for his neck. His orbs met vehement eyes of gold, mirthful and mocking, purged of all fear as Janus pressed his assault upon the older of the two Jedi Masters. The Count was urgently forced to backpedal, each exertion instinctual and bringing forth a primordial need to survive.

For what seemed like an eternity they were stuck like this. Stuck in a duel of flashing blades which neither was willing to lose. His eyes were locked with his opponents the entire time, and the glee he saw in each motion frightened him. The Count saw much in those few moments of frenzied confrontation.

Then Qui-Gon joined him once again, and the Sith was forced to defend against two Jedi Masters. He soon began to lose ground amongst the cacophony of strikes, and then jumped, barely missing a diagonal stroke from Jinn which slashed through one of the control consoles in a flash of sparks and short-circuiting circuitry.

Janus hopped onto the console and danced to the side as the strike came down, performing a backward somersault which brought him back onto the deck. Dooku was hot in pursuit, keeping the Sith Lord backpedalling as he advanced with a merciless flurry of slashes and strikes. Qui-Gon was right on his heels, soon catching up and joining in the foray. Once again the Gungan was fighting a frenzied duel against two perfectly synchronised opponents.

He jumped back and glided across the deck with the aid of the Force, once again trying to get some distance between them, but the Jedi were not having it, not until Janus unleashed a lash of lightning from his free hand. It was not concentrated or precise but a mass of energy which shorted out any electronics within its range. Dooku and Jinn were forced to stop and stumble back, lightsabers up and shielding them from the worst of the lightning.

Janus landed at the far side of the now ruined bridge, full of sparking consoles and scorched bulkheads. He got to his feet, cracked his neck, hopped and performed a somersault over an elevated semi-circle of now ruined databanks. The Sith Lord reached into the folds of his robes, producing a small spherical device, palmed in his webbed hand.

"You know what this is?" The Gungan asked, head tilted to the side.

"A thermal detonator." Qui-Gon whispered, alarmed.

Dooku scowled. "What are you planning, Janus?"

The Sith tossed the device in the air, catching it easily as a grin spread across his features. "Spring cleaning."

His thumb pressed a button on the top and he threw it towards the transparisteel screens, quickly taking cover within the databanks. Too late did the Jedi realise his plan. Dooku was just able to roar a warning.

"Hold onto something!"

Then there was an explosion powerful enough to throw the Jedi from their feet and onto the decking with bone jarring force. They were too far away for the detonator to kill them, but, Dooku realised with mounting dread, that was not its purpose. The concussive force shattered the transparisteel windows, opening up the bridge to the cold deathly blackness of space. The atmosphere was immediately sucked out, creating a powerful vacuum which took everything not bolted to the deck.

Bodies and pieces of droids, wreckage and debris all flew past them out into the void, the wind howled, an immeasurable force pulling them to certain death. Dooku was able to grab onto one of the control panels, his feet leaving the deck for a few precarious moments before he managed to get a good grip.

He looked to his apprentice, and his blood froze. Qui-Gon had also managed to get hold of one of the damaged consoles, but the slash through its centre made it not as durable as his own. The metal squealed with strain, and a piece of debris hit Jinn right on his left shoulder. He lost his grip and was caught in the vacuum.

"Qui-Gon!" Dooku reached out with his free hand, throwing every ounce of his strength into his will. Jinn stopped in mid-air, robes, clothes and hair flailing violently as Dooku's will faced against the cold vacuum of space. All too quickly he felt his old muscles strain, sweat drip down his brow and a mental strain which brought with it immeasurable pain.

Alarm claxons wailed, the shutters fell over the shattered transparisteel panels and emergency lighting flashed on as the atmosphere reasserted itself. Jinn fell to the ground, still and boneless, and Dooku realised his hold of the Force, breathing heavily, sweat glistening as he slumped onto the deck, back against the very control console whose sturdiness had saved his life.

A clap, slow and methodical, brought a chill up the old Jedi's spine. In all of the madness he had forgotten about his enemy. Janus appeared over the databanks, himself taking in large gulps of air, robes and clothes dishevelled as his webbed hands came together in an almost mocking applause.

"Bravo Master Jedi, bravo." The Sith huffed once he had enough air in his lungs. "I had hoped that little stunt would have taken at least one of you, yet here you both are!"

"Yes," Dooku agreed as he got back to his feet with much effort, taking in huge gulps of air as he reached for his lightsaber. Which was no longer there. The old Jedi cursed under his breath. It must have been ripped from his grasp before the shutters slammed shut.

A _snap-hiss_ told him what his eyes soon confirmed. While he had lost his lightsaber his enemy had managed to keep his. Darth Janus grinned victoriously, hoping over the databanks and landing in a crouch before getting back to his feet. "Oh well, I suppose some good came out of this. Here you are tired and exhausted, your ally no longer of help, and _now_ you have no weapon."

The old Master took a step to the side, hands outstretched as he gathered the Force around him. "Your folly is thinking a lightsaber is my only weapon."

"Ah yes, how could I forget? You are a Jedi after all. A student of the Force. The Force is your ally." Janus made a show of mock surprise before a dark smile crossed his snout. "Let's see how long that lasts, shall we?"

"You don't seem to think very much of the Force." Dooku pushed, hoping to gain at least a little time to think, to plan.

"The Force, no, not at all. It is a powerful tool once one knows how to use it." Janus waved him off, eyes flashing gold. "The Jedi on the other hand… well what would one expect?"

Dooku watched him carefully. "You do not think much of us, do you?"

"I was trained as a Sith." Janus responded dryly, approaching him slowly and carefully, like a predator stalking wounded prey. "It's kind of beaten into us, quite literarily in fact. It's one of the reasons we hate you so much. Here you are, beings able to wield immense power, born to rule and yet you weaken yourselves through sentiment and fear."

"Fear?"

"Fear of the unknown. You learn things about this great power, things you do not understand. You fear it and so forbid it, refusing to delve further. It's this weakness which caused the First Schisms of our ancestors. It is this weakness that gave birth to the Sith in the first place. We were created from your weakness!" Janus then advanced, but was stopped as Dooku raised his hands and unleashed a push, one which would have usually thrown the Sith back. Instead Janus leaned forward, his own power riling around him as he stayed in place, not advancing nor retreating. A contest of wills between Jedi and Sith. "If the Jedi had not been so weak willed the galaxy would have been ours! We would have ruled it instead of being dogs to the rulers!"

Dooku planted his feet into the deck, refusing to move in turn as he used all of his strength to keep the Sith at bay, eyes flashing, looking for something he could use to throw, something he could use as a weapon, anything! "You think those without these powers as beneath you, Janus?"

"Well yes, off course." Janus replied, taking a step forward. Dooku knew his power was waning. "What are the masses but sand beneath our feet? You Jedi have served as their wall, a thin line between order and chaos for millennia, and what thanks do you get? Those you protect are fickle and simple creatures. I guarantee that in five years, maybe ten, this Republic that you have spilt so much blood for and lost so many friends to protect will implode!"

Dooku wanted to respond, wanted to say he was wrong. But he couldn't. He didn't have that kind of faith in people, not anymore. Janus saw this in his hesitation, and grinned. "You know it to be true, and yet you remain here? Why?"

"I have asked that question to myself, too many times to count." Dooku replied. He saw something, out of the corner of his eye. "I agree. The Republic is not worth serving. It is full of corrupt politicians with such close-minded inspirations, always looking out for themselves, driving _their_ agenda instead of uniting for the greater good of all."

A moment of surprise appeared on the Dark Lords features, "Then why do you continue to fight?"

"The Republic is not why I fight. The Jedi are not why I fight." The Count replied steadily, feeling his bones creak and his mind weaken, edges of his vision going dark. "My faith is not in institutions. It is in individuals, in people."

Janus chuckled. "In people, huh? Are those your last words?"

His will gave out. Dooku was not able to keep his field up any longer. It cracked and crumbled before him. The Jedi gasped and stumbled, and then Janus barrelled into him, knocking him to the deck and straddling him, pinning him to the ground, crimson blade burning his flesh as it was mere millimetres from his throat.

"So you were unable to kill me after all, so disappointing." Janus towered over him, golden eyes smug in his victory, blade raised over his head. "I expected more."

A glint of movement once again caught the old Jedi's eye. "I'm sorry to be of such disappointment to you."

He brought the blade down.

* * *

By the time the flotilla of Jedi fighters and transports reached the Senate a battle for aerial superiority was already playing out. Judiciary and Planetary Defence squadrons had scrambled from the nearest military installations and were engaged in tense, heated dogfights in the skies over the building which signified the power of the Republic. Trails of smoke, plumes of detonations and flashes of laser cannon fire decorated the late evening sky.

On the ground was a different story.

The B-1's had almost complete control of the ground surrounding the Senate. Mobile anti-air batteries had been setup, pouring laser cannon fire and anti-ship missiles into the fighter filled skies.

The droids had almost complete control of the area surrounding the Senate, pushing into the surrounding structures in a mission of extermination. Thousands of civilians had perished already, and more were joining the ranks of the dead with each passing second. The droids were merciless in their slaughter, firing upon anything which moved within their sensor range.

But there were also tales of heroism, of Judiciary troopers and local police setting up defensive barricades, of leading people to safety and of holding the line until PDF and Judiciary Special Forces could arrive. It had been a trickle, barely enough to hold the line, because of the raids on communication and leadership targets, information was sluggish and because of that mustering a relief force was all the more difficult.

The Jedi were the first to be able to muster a coherent response. Those not in the strike force, or engaged in mopping up operations in the temple, had commandeered landspeeders and public transport craft to allow them to ferry towards the fight. Hundreds of Knights and Masters were following them, keeping close to ground level in an attempt to remain clear of the Trade Federations aerial units.

It was already agreed that they would not reach the Senate in time. That they would be unable to stop and deflect the waves of Battle-Droids on the surface. The Jedi and their allies were sure to meet them there.

In the air, however.

"Temple squadron, engage!"

It was an entirely different matter.

One X-Wing, a heavily modified YT-1300 Freighter, a similarly heavily modified Star Courier and over a dozen Delta-6 Interceptors dived into the carnage. Laser cannons flared, Vulture and Hyena droids vanished in detonation after detonation, and those which weren't hit scrambled to engage this new force.

The transports used this chance to soar through. A motley force of a half dozen ships, each carrying a dozen Masters and senior Knights, made a beeline for the nearest hanger bay. They juked and jinked to evade the anti-air fire below. One was struck on its stubby starboard wing, but continued regardless, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

It passed through the cavernous open doors and slammed into the decking in a mass of sparks and screaming steel, sliding through a small column of droids before coming to a grinding halt in the centre of the hanger. A fire started in a ruined wreckage where its starboard wing once was, droids surrounded it with their blasters at the ready.

The ramp descended. Within was darkness, and then light as a single azure blade flashed to life, followed by a dozen others. The figures which held them were dark and ominous, lines of their forms barely visible through the dim light given off by their weapons. Twelve battered Jedi spilled forth onto the hanger, deflecting blaster fire with precise motions.

The other five transports soon followed, hovering over the deck and allowing their complements of Jedi Masters and Knights to spill out of side doors and landing ramps. Their lightsabers flashed to life in their hands as they rushed to the aide of their brethren, deflecting blaster fire and hacking through the ranks of battle droids who rushed forward to meet them.

Under the screening fire of their transports laser cannons seventy two Jedi engaged the droids. Within a few minutes they had cleared the hanger, leaving behind only the sparking remains of their enemies, and were already splitting into preassigned groups, rushing into the myriad of corridors leading into the inner reaches of the Senate. Twenty Jedi remained within the hanger, a read guard in case they needed to withdraw.

It was then that an X-wing hovered into the hanger, its canopy opened and Luke hopped out, landing easily on the deck. R2 then took control of the fighter, moving it to the side and out of sight.

"Master Skywalker?" Shaak Ti looked at him quizzically, dismissing a Master before moving to join him. "I thought you were with the squadron."

"I was." Luke replied. "But things have changed."

"Changed?" The Togruta frowned.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, delving into the Force, searching. Then his eyes opened, and they were glowing blue. " _He_ is here."

* * *

Mace Windu backpedalled frantically, bringing his purple blade up just in time to stop a strike, and then bring it down to block another, and deflect another which would have cut him neatly in two at the waist. Palpatine did not falter in his latest assault, eyes glowing an eerie gold as he kept hammering away at the Vaapad Masters defences.

He continued to push the Jedi Master through the office and right out into the antechamber separating it from the corridor beyond, all the while Windu continued his retreat, deflecting each thrust and swing with almost perfect precision. He sidestepped and hopped back onto the secretary's desk, blade flashing as he parried a quick slash aimed for his legs before performing a somersault over Sidious's head, lashing out with his blade in mid spin.

The Dark Lord deftly deflected the strike and used the split-second it took his enemy to right himself to unleash a powerful Force propelled shove, throwing Windu from his feet and right into the hydraulic doors with a painful scream of metal.

The Jedi saw stars for a brief moment, body sliding down the dented steel to his feet. He just managed to sense his enemies approach, parrying the stab which would have pierced his chest right through the door to his right, the plasma blade hissed as it burned through, turning the metal molten in a hail of sparks.

The door chose that moment to screech open, and Windu stumbled as his primary support was gone. He managed to remain on his feet, spinning around to regain his balance as he was once again placed on the defensive. Sidious followed doggedly, unleashing a flurry of slashes and stabs which the seasoned duellist was just able to deflect and dodge.

Was his opponent really an old man in the latter years of his life? Windu's questions were of this mind-set as he continued parrying and deflecting blow after blow. He had guessed Palpatine to be in his sixties to seventies, and yet he moved with the speed and strength of a man a third of his age. It felt like a coupling of a lifetimes worth of experience and training alongside youth and vigour.

The Jedi Master was beginning to wonder if he could survive, let alone win.

Then they came to a crossroads and Windu managed to lock blades with Palpatine in that moment, pressing his weight into the blade as his opponent followed suit. The two locked eyes, sickly gold glowering at determined chocolate.

Then there was the clicks of several dozen blasters being aimed and a chill ran down his spine. He braved a look to his left, and then his right, down the two corridors which were once blind to him and his opponent.

Battle-droids.

Down each corridor were at least a squadrons worth of B-1 Battle-droids, twenty plus in each direction, and they were converging on their location, safeties clicking off their blasters. Windu felt his blood turn to ice in his veins, becoming acutely aware of each breathe, each trickle of sweat, each spark from the locked blades.

Then he looked into Palpatines eyes and saw the same dread, greatly masked but there. The Sith Lords eyes were flashing left and right, a murderous scowl forming across his mouth as he too took notice of the droids all around them.

Why did he look so torn? Wasn't this madness all his doing? Or was there another force at work and he was tossed into the carnage?

Windu realised that this was the perfect time to strike the Sith Lord down, but knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to deflect all of the blaster fire which would follow, not in such an enclosed space. His eyes scanned the corridor they had just come from, quietly contemplating if he could deliver the killing blow and make it down there in time. Deflecting a hundred blasters was easier from one direction than two, though not by much.

Then their eyes locked. There was a moment of panic from both men, and then understanding, and then denial and finally a reluctant acceptance. Sidious glared murderously at Windu, as if cursing him down to his marrow, and was met with a stare of disgust from the Second Chair of the Jedi High Council, but also of the same grim acceptance.

If either of them were to survive this they would have to work together, at least for now.

Both men rushed to their right, each going down the opposite corridor. Blaster fire volleyed at them immediately, and the corridor before them became a near blinding foray of blurring arms and flashing lightsabers of crimson and violet as they deflected bolt after bolt. The Jedi and Sith did not stop, did not slow, did not falter, did not hesitate and soon they were slashing through the mechanical forms of their enemies in close quarters.

Lightning crackled from Sidious's fingertips, short-circuiting electronics and blowing up servomotors while Windu gathered the Force around him and closed his fist, crushing carapace armour and the circuitry beneath as easily as crumpling paper. Heads were removed from necks, limbs from bodies, plasma left behind sparking forms with molten cuts.

Soon they both stood several dozen meters away from each other, panting, sweat running down their brows, lightsabers humming in their hands and the sparking wreckage of several dozen Battle-droids at their feet.

Both men had different opinions in that one moment.

In this moment Mace Windu thought of what might have been. Had the Jedi found Palpatine instead of whatever Sith Lord who had come before him? With his power, thirst for knowledge and skill he could have been one of the most powerful and influential Jedi in the Order today, easily on par with the likes of him, Plo Koon and Master Yoda in sheer potential.

In this moment Darth Sidious lamented that he could not pull Master Windu to the Dark Side of the Force. That he could not make him his apprentice and heir apparent in the rebuilding of the Sith's fortunes. With Windu by his side, and if this mess had never happened, he could have conquered the galaxy and united it as a great Empire which would be without rival.

Alas, both knew, it was not to be.

They both turned on their heel and starred each other down, both brought their lightsaber blades up to their preferred combat stances, both locked eyes with the other, glowing gold with flashing chocolate. For a moment they remained like that, daring the other to make the first move.

They moved as one, rushing down the corridor at blurring hypersonic speed, crimson and violet blades slamming and locking together. The central point of their clash roared with energy and power, cracks formed in the surrounding walls and lights shattered in their bulbs.

Then they were duelling again, a duel to the death which had happened innumerable times before and would happen innumerable times again.

A duel between darkness and light.

* * *

Plo Koon was beaten, and he knew it.

Out of the surviving defenders he was the only one able to stand, all others were walking wounded, barely able to hold their blasters, badly injured barely able to move, or the dying and the dead who could not move at all. Master Koon could move, and the wounds he had received were light, but he was fatigued and tired. Those around him on the front line could still fight, but in their current condition they would be unable to retreat.

The next wave of droids would finish them, and there was nowhere to run. The exit into the Senate chamber had been closed and locked off, filled with droids and the bodies of the dead. The crisscrossing corridors and offices had been barricaded and booby-trapped with makeshift creations of grenades and mines.

The old Jedi Master was seated within the second line of defence, amongst men and women barely able to see straight enough to aim a blaster, moaning and writhing in agony at the sides of the corridor. He was bone tired and fatigued, barely able to walk let alone grip his lightsaber tight enough to activate it.

At the edge of the corridor was a small mountain of sparking droid wreckage, through the heavily fortified corridors was a similar story. As the Jedi Master forced himself to stand on creaking joints and stagger through what was left of a force of Guardsmen, security, aids and senators he felt that they would not be able to hold off another assault.

One more and they would crumble, and then they would die.

As he staggered on he saw one man rise to join him. He was a Senate Guardsmen garbed in a blackened, ratty blue cloak, visible armour carbon scored. He leaned his rifle against his shoulder as he flanked the Jedi's right, keeping pace despite his obvious discomfort. The man was soon joined by a Twi'lek woman dressed in the once immaculate clothing of an aid, checking the power cell of her blaster pistol, face blackened by smoke and hair undone as she kept pace.

One by one more people forced themselves to their feet as he and his rentinue passed, checking weapons, practically shrugging themselves out of ruined armour and ragged robes as they joined him in his march to the front. Senate Guardsmen, discarding ruined helms and ripping off pocketed armour. Aids and senators shrugging out of robes, he saw Senator Ablis and Antilles of Alderaan among them. M aster Bilipa, clothes turned to rags in the medics scramble to get bacta wrap onto her injuries, rose to her feet and called her lightsaber to her before she joined the line of walking wounded, determined to face their fate fighting with their heads held high.

Plo Koon knew that pride was unbecoming of a Jedi, but leading such a force to certain death, and for them to follow regardless brought such a welling of emotion to his chest. He saw them facing their last battle, a heroic last stand, as one shouting 'Here we are, have at us!' as the droids fell upon them. The High Master felt an undercurrent of price as he came to a stop and activated his lightsaber.

"Make ready!" He shouted into the void.

Senate guards, security officers, aids and senators set up positions on the first barricade, blaster pistols and rifles ready to meet the horde of droids which were about to stampede around the corner and overrun them.

That horde never came.

Plo Koon could still feel them through the Force, approaching their position, an unstoppable force which would crush all before it, but he soon felt combat between them and that force, vicious combat of carnage and destruction. Soon he noticed the flashes of crimson and azure weapons fire soaring through the open corridor, and then he heard the unmistakable hum of lightsaber blades.

He rose to his full height, reached out with his arms and shouted in a voice augmented by the Force. "Hold your fire!"

Two droids quickly appeared, but they were not aiming for them.

Instead their attention was focused on the corridor they were retreating from, firing their blasters at some unknown threat. A brown robed figure soon appeared, cutting the first droid down with a diagonal slash before just as fiercely taking the head from the second droid in a flurry of emerald blade and sparks.

The hooded and cloaked figure looked in the opposite direction, then at them, and raised his free hand. "Master Koon!"

Plo Koon knew the figure, even if he didn't know his name he would recognise his signature through the Force as that of a Jedi. He stood tall and hopped over the barricade, ignoring the hissed warnings from his fellow defenders as he stepped surefooted towards the Jedi. Other beings were rushing past him, both cloaked Jedi wielding lightsabers and Judiciary troopers in blue uniforms with black piping, wielding military grade blasters as they fired upon enemies out of his sight.

Two Jedi appeared before him, one he recognised as Shaak Ti, an up and coming Jedi Master who was already slatted for a position on the High Council, and a Human he had never seen before and yet his presence pulsated with the Force in a way he had not seen since he had witnessed Anakin Skywalker standing at the centre of the Council chamber.

Had that been just over a week ago?

"Master Koon!" Shaak Ti shouted.

The moment he was sure this wasn't a trick Plo Koon felt his energy leave him and he half collapsed into a kneeling position before Master Ti and the unknown Jedi, catching his breath with great gasps of air from his rebreather to the point where he was sure there was a puncture in it somewhere.

The Togruta was beside him in an instant, keeping him upright. "Master Koon, speak to me."

Before he could answer the Human was by his side, eyes piercing as he asked that one important question. "Where is Sidious?"

In response Plo Koon gathered his strength, took a deep breath into his rebreather and focused into the Force to find that once source of power he was sure would be beside Darth Sidious in combat. After a moment of focus he opened his eyes and spoke.

"They are at the following coordinates…"

* * *

It all happened in an instant, one instant.

Janus's blade was held above his head, crimson blazing as he prepared to bring the weapon down in a final stroke which would prove him victorious. Dooku was reaching out to the side with his left hand while instinctively moving his right to shield his face. He called upon the Force with every fibre of his being, almost begging it for help.

Was this the end? Was this how he died? These thought were rushing through his brain at lightspeed, and the more he thought about it the more he denied it. No. He had fought so hard, expended so much strength to protect his former apprentice, and he did not do that just for this delusional Sith Lord to cut him down.

What would happen to Qui-Gon? He would be the next to fall.

What would happen to Komari? Left at the hands of those Pirates she had been sent to apprehend?

He must continue.

He must try!

" _Do, or do not. There is no try."_

Dooku managed a grim smile despite the situation, his own former Masters words echoing through his skull. "You always did have the worst timing, Master."

An object fell into his hand at that moment, and he pushed the switch and listening as it ignited. Janus was cackling, bringing his crimson blade for the final stroke. Dooku closed his eyes, centred himself and lashed out. An emerald blade lashed through Janus's midsection, leaving a trail of flashing green in its wake.

The crimson blade stopped dead, and vanished as it fell from the Sith Lords slackened webbed fingers, clanking as it hit the deck and rolled to a stop. Janus blinked, tilting his head to the side as his eyes fell upon the blazing emerald blade still held in the old Jedi's left hand.

"Oh… is that how… it ends?" Dooku did not answer, only glared at Janus as he offered a weak chuckle. "How… disappointing."

He fell off of the Jedi Master, rolling onto his back as his glazed over eyes looked to the ceiling. Dooku rolling onto his hands and knees, forcing himself to stand with great effort before searching for the control console, hoping, begging that it hadn't been destroyed in that crazed melee.

It hadn't. It was one of the few consoles which had survived the fighting. The Jedi Master staggered to the console, tired eyes seeing the switches he needed to press to close off the communications between the enemy fleet and grant the Republic one grand chance to end this fight before it reached the point of no return. He shook his head, dispelling the tunnel vision, and then set to work, pressing buttons and inputting passwords until he came to the all-important command.

He inputted it.

And Naboo was saved.

With that command he closed off the communications between the droid warships of the blockade. Those ships fighting the Allied Fleet as a combined force were suddenly cut off from each other, becoming individual islands of fortification in Naboo's orbit, becoming independent of each other with the simple goal of survival overriding all other programming.

Those ships which were positioning over the planet to deliver a devastating orbital bombardment on the main population centres were stopped. Those ships which created an impenetrable wall of durasteel and weapons began to slowly crumble, and those near endless armies of droids on the surface shut down the moment they lost their connection with the central control vessel.

With the inputting of a few details and the flick of a switch Dooku had just won the Battle of Naboo.

The moment he realised he had accomplished such a monumental task the old Jedi slumped against the control console, what was left of his strength spent, now unignited lightsaber slipping from his grasp to bounce off of the durasteel decking. He managed to get a hand onto the console to turn his body and weaken his fall, landing into an uncomfortable sitting position, back leaning against the terminal as he took in a series of deep breathes.

A weak laugh. "Well done Jedi… you've won!"

"I have… have I?" Dooku frowned, using the console to force himself back to his feet. "It does not feel so."

Janus smiled. "Good. It would be foolish to win the battle and think that you have won the war."

Dooku slowly forced himself to his feet and staggered towards the fallen Sith Lord, forcing himself past his limits with each movement. "What… do you mean?"

Janus was at the end of his life, but he remained in this world through sheer determination to give this final message. "Your… fight is admirable… but foolish… for even if you… kill me… and Sidious…. there is… another."

Dooku blinked, a chill running up his spine. "What?"

Janus smiled, his final victory. "One left… Master Jedi. One left."

"Who!?" Dooku roared, demanded. "Who is your Master!?"

But it was already too late.

Janus was dead.

"Where is he!?"

* * *

 _In my opinion that is the perfect place the end this chapter._

 _I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get the new chapter up. To put it in a nutshell life got in the way of fiction. I lost my job and had to find a new one, but I'm back in employment, in a better job than I was in before. Money is the same but stress level is way down so I should be able to update the rest of this story with no further issues._

 _I hope you liked the chapter and if you have any issues get in touch._

 _Reviews are very welcome!_


	27. The Dark Lords Eulogy

_**Chapter 26**_

 _ **The Dark Lords Eulogy**_

 _ **Important note:**_ _Just to let those of you who read the last chapter when it first came out know. I have removed the last few sentences from the last chapter, so there will be no reveal of Sidious's Master there. Sorry in advance but looking back it wasn't the right time._

* * *

The moment Dooku managed to hit that switch the outcome of the entire battle changed in the allies favour. Before that moment they were on the verge of total defeat in every theatre of war in the system.

In orbit the difference in firepower between the Federation and Allied fleets was beginning to show. The Naboo Starfighter corps had lost the element of surprise against the Core ship and its swarm of Vulture droids and were being picked off, their weapons were unable to penetrate the military grade shields or cause any considerable damage.

As for the allied fleet itself their Starfighter squadrons were outnumbered and overwhelmed. Their escort ships lacked the firepower to deliver a decisive blow to the larger droid crewed vessels and with their flagship being battered with every salvo of fire it had seemed that defeat was only a matter of time.

On the ground the Corellians and their Jedi allies had been all but expelled from the capital city with heavy losses, even with the quick thinking hit-and-run tactical withdrawals of the surviving commanders on the ground. Their air support had been all but annihilated, their hastily erected shield generator was close to failing and ranks of droids had been marching through the force field to do battle with the defenders. The troop transports which broke orbit were still a good five minutes away, and would have been picked off by the now free droid fighter craft before they could even choose a landing sight.

In the city itself what few pockets of resistance had either been annihilated down to the last man or were just barely holding on. In the Royal Palace the Queen, Jedi, Handmaidens and those honour guardsmen who were still alive had lost the hanger and had been pushed back through the maze of corridors and opulent chambers to the throne room, preparing for a last stand.

The death of Darth Janus and Master Dooku's success changed all of that, and it was most notable on the surface of Naboo.

Columns of battle-droids and war machines, poised to annihilate what was left of the Republic peacekeeping force, shut down, their forms slumping and weapons falling from their skeletal fingers. In the air the surviving droid fighters, mopping up what remained of the Republics escort craft, went dark and freefell to the planet's surface, smashing into parks, streets and in some cases through buildings. In the Palace the deactivation order went through just as the droids smashed through the main doors to the throne room, ready to unleash a firestorm which would have killed all within.

For a brief few moments the beleaguered defenders didn't notice that the torrent of metal death had stopped, still firing from their hastily fortified positions. It was only when the droids didn't return fire and when they saw Vultures falling from the sky that they started to notice something had happened, and longer still for it to register that the battle was over, that they had won.

But there were no cheers, no celebrations or victory cries. Instead there was the buzzing of nearly spent adrenaline, the sudden, near deafening silence of a battlefield which was once saturated with noise, and the hisses of breath from tired and terrified soldiers who couldn't quite believe what they had just witnessed.

In the Palace the Queen, face smudged with running face paint and dark smears of smoke, once immaculate dress a ruin to allow her to move and survive, slowly rose from her half hidden defensive position amongst a hastily assembled barricade of half burnt furniture and tensed, expecting one of the droids to spring back to life and shoot her where she stood.

"How?" Gunray whispered, using the turned over table for support as he rose, the Jedi beside him in much the same shape, and the handmaiden to his left not much better. "They stopped? But how?"

"Master Dooku and Jinn," Another Jedi breathed, holding onto his side painfully as he half collapsed before being caught by one of the troopers. "They must have done it."

Amidala didn't reply. She couldn't. For a few tense moments she stood tall, daring the now deactivated droids to come back to life, and when they didn't she let out a heavy breathe she didn't know she was holding, and that was all it took. She fell onto her hands and knees, ignoring the panicked calls of her handmaidens, shaking violently as the adrenaline bled from her veins.

In space it was not so obvious.

The heavily modified _Lucrehulk_ Freighters still operated even if they had lost their central hub and they still fought the allied ships fiercely. The first signs that something had changed was when the swarms of droid fighters stopped strafing the allied capital-ships or engaging the beleaguered Starfighters and began returning in droves to their mother-ships. Then after a few minutes of intense close quarters fighting the commanding officers began to notice that they weren't concentrating fire on the now floundering _Indomitable_ anymore, and then that the Federation ships were drifting away from each other, out of formation.

Soon, one by one, the droid controlled vessels broke away from the crumbling formation and made for open space, jumping into hyperspace once they were far enough away. Some backup subroutine in their systems commanding them to return home now that they had lost their central command hub.

The allied fleet made no move to pursue, no move to stop them, and they couldn't even if they wanted too. The _Indomitable_ was a half destroyed ruin, with hull breaches scattered across its hull, destroyed weapons banks, a gutted shield generator and half of her engines dark. Another few salvoes of enemy fire, another five minutes of fierce fighting, would have spelt the end for her.

The escort ships were mostly in no better condition, most were damaged with depleted shields and burned away armour plating. Several vessels were hailing distress signals, Officers ordering evacuations and scuttling their ships. An explosion sliced through the side of one of the _Dreadnought_ Heavy Cruisers as escape pods jettisoned in droves.

"Blast doors have been sealed, evacuations complete, emergency crews have been dispatched" Commander Huros said gravely, voice cutting through an uncomfortable metallic creek. "We don't know the extent of the damage as of yet, but I doubt it will be good."

Saltt, Dumas and Rancisis nodded, all three looking out and spotting one enemy ship remaining in orbit over Naboo. The flagship, the control ship, and by the plumes of flame there was still fighting taking place over there.

Dumas straightened, glaring at the ailing vessel. "Well gentlemen, do we destroy her?"

"No," Saltt replied firmly. "We take her. Redeploy all squadrons still able to fight and see if you can get some Captains to volunteer. We may have friendlies on that ship, so tell our Marines to keep a look out."

Orders were made, and soon three of the lesser damaged Cruisers, two _Dreadnoughts_ and a _Carrick,_ broke formation and advanced on the Control ship, weapon batteries already firing long ranged salvoes upon the _Lucrehulk's_ heavy guns as waves of fighters soared past.

"Why does this not feel like a victory?"

Rancisis turned tired eyes upon Commander Dumas, and then sighed as he looked back to the stricken capital-ship. "Because it isn't a victory, Commander. It is a reprieve."

There was no reply to that, only silence.

* * *

Janus was dead.

Dooku knew it even as his hands fiercely gripped the Gungans robes. With one last shake and a scowl he released his hold and collapsed onto his back, tired and spent. He heard the unmistakable sound of metallic footfalls just beyond the corridor, gathered what was left of his strength and closed the blast doors with a slow wave of his hand, ignoring the scream of metal.

The Jedi Master rolled onto his side and got to a knee with effort, rising to his feet and calling a lightsaber to him. He wasn't entirely sure which it was and he didn't care. Once he stood before the blast doors he activated the blade and plunged it into the centre, turning the locks and latches into fused molten slag.

He could already hear the blaster fire at the other end of the door, but he ignored it, and turned slowly, staggering back through the ruined remains of the bridge towards his apprentice who had forced himself up enough to lean against one of the sparking computer banks. Dooku managed to work his tired body until he stood towering over Qui-Gon. He activated the blade, and plunged it into the control console, making sure that no one would be able to turn that army on again. Then he dropped the hilt and half sat, half collapsed.

"Did we do it?" Jinn asked, speech slightly slurred.

Dooku closed his eyes and concentrated. No more did he feel the cold embrace of death, no more did he feel pain and sorrow and anger and fear, but a feeling through the Force like a warm sun rising over a freezing wasteland. He opened his eyes. "Yes."

Qui-Gon breathed a sigh. "Good."

No more words were spoken. There was no need for it. They had accomplished their mission, and now their lives were up to the will of the Force. Would the Republic destroy the ship or take it? They did not know and they were too fatigued, too tired to care.

Dooku didn't know how long he sat there against the ruined computer console, or whether he had lost consciousness or not. But when he opened his eyes again he felt groggy, but also slightly refreshed. Then his mind turned to other things, primarily the last words of the being now little more than a corpse before them.

" _One left… Master Jedi. One left."_

One left. There was another Sith Lord out there.

"Qui-Gon?"

"…Yes?"

"We need to go." Dooku was already rising to his feet as he said those words, feeling a slight lessening of the painful creaking in his bones.

A sigh, but Jinn was also forcing himself to his feet painfully and slowly. "I don't suppose we could wait another few minutes."

"No," Dooku replied sternly, calling both Jinn and Janus's lightsabers over to him and tossing one of them to his former apprentice. "We cannot."

"Very well," Qui-Gon allowed, thumbing on the lightsaber and frowning at the crimson blade. "This isn't mine."

"No," Dooku agreed, igniting an emerald blade. "No, it isn't."

The befuddled younger Jedi eyed the hilt in his teacher's hands, frown morphing slowly into a bemused scowl as he pointed with his free hand. " _That_ , is mine."

"Oh," The Count blinked, eyeing the hilt carefully. "No, I believe it is mine."

A sigh. "Yours is a curved hilt, Master."

"Is it really?"

"Master."

Dooku heaved out a huff, deactivating the blade and tossing it to Qui-Gon, easily catching the other when it was tossed to him. "Okay, fine."

Qui-Gon's brow arched, "No need to take it out on me just because you lost your lightsaber."

"I did not lose my lightsaber." The older Jedi countermanded gruffly.

"No, of course not." Jinn consoled, or would have if the mirth wasn't clear in his voice. "It was stolen by the vacuum of space."

"Qui-Gon."

"Yes?"

"Quiet down will you? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Right," Jinn nodded, schooling his features and reaching out with his free hand, joining his Master in his efforts. "Survival first."

"There will be an army waiting for us on the other side." Dooku warned.

Jinn could sense it too, barely. It was difficult to see droids through the Force. They didn't have a presence like sentient beings did. They did have a charge though, faint but there, and once one learned to notice it they could expand that knowledge considerably. Both Jedi could feel a lot of droids beyond that door.

The molten bolts and locks snapped under their combined strength, and a crack of light appeared before them. Lightsabers were ignited in a flash, crimson and emerald bathing the surrounding chamber in eerie light.

"Ready?" Dooku asked.

Qui-Gon, suddenly grim faced, nodded. "Always."

The doors opened.

* * *

Janus was dead.

Darth Sidious felt the death of the assassin through the Force, and he couldn't help his reaction.

He grinned.

Crimson and purple blades flashed and blurred as they clashed in a flurry of strikes which were almost impossible to predict with the naked eye. That was the level of skill and ferocity on display between these two enemies.

Sidious deflected a stab aimed for his gut and delivered a kick to Windu's midsection which made him lose his balance and stumble. His follow up stroke was stopped by a half destroyed chassis of a battle-droid flying from the side smashing into his shoulder, forcing the Sith Lord to backpedal to make sure he didn't lose his balance, spinning on a heel and bringing his back to his opponent.

It was just for a few seconds, to allow himself to regain his balance, but true to his reputation Master Windu was on his feet and rushing Sidious by the time the Dark Lord turned around. Now he was on the back foot, frantically deflecting strike after punishing strike as he retreated down the carbon scored hallway, floor covered by the bodies of the dead and the wreckage of droids.

Finally Palpatine regained his footing, locked blades with his Jedi opponent and with a sudden surge of power sent him soaring through the air. The sudden push of energy didn't even stall Mace Windu, who landed on his feet in a crouch and immediately moved to close the gap.

Sidious growled hatefully, free hand discharging a wide blast of Force Lightning which made the Jedi pause before throwing a body and several pieces of droid at him. The Second Chair shouldered the body over him, but used his ignited blade to slice through and block the pieces of metal and sparking mechanical joints.

Sidious used the chance to barrel through one of the ruined doors, rushing into a series of offices which once belonged to a Senator. He did not know who, but didn't care either as he passed through the bodies of sentient beings and the still remains of droids until he entered the main office, a large space with a large open transparisteel window almost exactly like the one in his own office.

Master Windu followed after him doggedly, and the moment he entered the main office through the foyer Sidious unleashed a tidal wave of telekinetic energy, raising body parts, droid pieces, works of art, vases, furniture, anything not bolted down he rose and threw at the advancing Jedi Master with reckless abandon.

Mace managed to deflect the worst of it with a weaker counter push of his own, throwing the furniture and larger objects away, but a droids head slammed against his shoulder, staggering him and then a sliced off arm smacked into his face, blood pouring from the stump to splash across his brow and eyes.

The Jedi Master cried out in surprise and pain, free hand reaching up to try and wipe away the blood, but Sidious had closed the distance immediately, almost unable to believe his luck. Still the man tipped to be the next Grand Master was able to raise his lightsaber, deflecting fatal blow after blow but losing ground until his back was against the wall, he ducked from Sidious's stab but lost his footing.

It happened so quickly the Dark Lord barely realised he had done it. He used the moment of indecision to rip the hilt from Windu's grasp and followed up by placing the crimson blade of his weapon along his enemy's neck. He had won. He had beaten one of the strongest and most powerful Jedi of a generation. He may have lost most of his Acolytes and resources but he could not help but feel a brief moment of elation at the fact that he had beaten the best.

"Ready to die, Master Jedi?" Sidious asked, voice low and mocking.

Windu groaned, but his defiance was quick to return. "Just get it over with. Whether I have failed to kill you or not we have ended your plans. The Republic will endure."

Darth Sidious always hated that about this man, above almost all others of his wretched kind bar Master Yoda and his love for the Jedi. Master Windu's undying loyalty to the Republic was something he wanted to destroy just as completely as watching that little green goblin watch the destruction of his precious Order and endure the deaths of those he had trained over the last few centuries.

He saw an opportunity then and there, and took it.

"Oh, don't be so sure of that. I admit that this was not in my original plans, but in many ways Darth Janus has succeeded where I have failed. This crisis will either make the Republic stronger, or spread the seeds of its destruction, and do you know what I have foreseen?" Windu did not reply, and so Sidious continued. "The destruction of the Republic at this stage is unavoidable. You may have stopped our plans for rebuilding an Empire from your ashes but give it five years, maybe ten, and the Galactic Republic will crumble like dust and never reunite again."

Windu slowly forced himself to his feet, eyes barely able to see more than basic shapes. "You lie."

Sidious grinned, backing away. "Do I? Your precious Republic will fall. It has been on that downward spiral for the last fifty odd years, and there is very little which will stop its decline. Its corruption and ineffectiveness has bred disorder and chaos, nationalists and separatists have been operating with impunity for decades on innumerable worlds, gaining support, looking for a chance, and this crisis will be the candle which lights the fuse. Your precious Republic is already doomed, and yet you do not see it."

"Quiet," Windu called his lightsaber back to him and lashed out, but Sidious easily backed away, still grinning. "Hold your tongue."

But he was weakening, the Dark Lord felt it. He just needed that one almighty shove over the edge and victory would be his. "Perhaps it was not the Republic you were looking to in the first place. Perhaps it was unity you wished for, hmm? Well congratulations Master Jedi for by stopping me and my goals you have all but made sure that unity in this galaxy is all but a distant memory. The Republic will crumble. Nothing will replace it, and it is all your fault!"

Windu roared in anger, lashing out with his purple blade, but Sidious easily deflected the strike. The Jedi Master continued his foray, lashing out with strike after strike in a cold fury, but the Dark Lord was able to block and counter every strike with ease. Anger was a powerful weapon, but only if the wielder knew how to use it. Master Windu, like all Jedi, did not know how to use it to its fullest advantage, so it was only a matter of bidding ones time and waiting for that pivotal mistake.

And there it was.

He stabbed out and overextended himself, and Sidious took full advantage. One sidestep, one swipe of his blade and Master Windu was missing his lightsaber, landing on the tiled floor several meters away, his right and left hands still gripping it tightly. He staggered back, looking at the stumps where his hands once were, eyes wide before the pain came crashing down upon him and he cried out in agony, falling to his knees.

Sidious cackled in triumph, raising his lightsaber high for the final strike. "Farewell, Master Jedi!"

He brought the blade down, but before it could strike the stricken Jedi an azure blade intervened. Sidious, surprised by the sudden appearance jumped back and skidded to a halt, seeing another being hidden and cloaked stand between him and the defeated Jedi Master. "Ah, we meet again."

Sidious snarled, falling back into his preferred lightsaber stance. "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't." He replied nonchalantly, free hand reaching up to pull back his hood to reveal a head of salt and pepper hair and beard, piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

They both moved at once, in a blur of motion which few could follow. Then their blades met, blood red against electric blue for what seemed like an eternity, both practitioners leaning against each other with all of their strength, lightsabers crackling, before disengaging. What followed was a flurry of blades which few could follow, slashing and weaving against each other as both engaged in a duel of power and skill.

Master Windu watched the exchange with hate filled eyes, not believing for a moment that what Sidious had said was the truth. There was no way that the Republic would crumble, a beacon of democracy and good throughout the galaxy. Its ideals were eternal, once they sprouted they could never be destroyed, and would never fall. How dare he saw otherwise? He was wrong.

Hands grabbed his robes and began pulling him from the room. He managed to look in the direction he needed to with great effort to see Master Shaak Ti, eyes focused on the duel before looking down at him, pleading with him to help her get him away from here. In a moment his anger ebbed and he allowed her to help him to his feet.

"Get him out!" The Jedi who saved his life shouted over the din of battle. "Get him out!"

"Yes, Master." She replied, a grim determination overtaking her.

She placed his arm over her shoulder for support and began carrying him from the chamber, all the while he heard the sounds of lightsaber blades crackling and sparking as they met and struck each other time and again.

A question bubbled to the surface over his shock. "Who is he?"

Shaak Ti shook her head. "I don't know, but Master Yoda says to trust him and follow his orders."

A time-traveller, then. Just like that girl and her colleagues. Mace ground his teeth together at his powerlessness to act. So infuriating. "I see."

As they retreated the battle progressed with further intensity than before, as both practitioners lashed out with slash after slash, stab after stab, each weave and strike countered by a strike and slash from his enemy. Sidious upped his strength and speed only to find that his opponent was keeping up with an almost deceptive ease.

"My, you are good."

His feint and follow up strike was met and blocked by his opponent, who offered an amused yet cold smile at the praise. "Well thank you. I am flattered."

"Don't be," The Sith Lord replied. "You will not survive much longer."

"Oh, that is my line." The new Jedi replied easily, and in that moment Sidious wondered if he was a Jedi at all. "My powers have tripled since the last time we met."

Sidious blinked, frowning. "Again, do I know you?"

"No, you don't." The Jedi repeated, pushing forward with his lightsaber until he was standing face to face with him. "At least, not yet. But don't worry we'll get there."

* * *

Judiciary Officers and troopers of the Planetary Defence Force were disembarking from their dropships, quickly moving through the recently liberated hanger bay towards the winding mass of corridors beyond and to the fighting taking place within them. The Jedi's dramatic assault had given them what they had so desperately needed. An opening and a beachhead.

The fighting was still taking place in the skies around the Senate district, but finally they were clear of civilian traffic and more Republic craft entered the fray with each minute. The droid fighters and gunships were being picked off by overwhelming force, outnumbered three to one with more arriving.

As the motley force of Jedi, Judiciary forces in carapace armour and Planetary Defence soldiers began a systematic sweep room by room, heavily engaged with droid forces which did not retreat and gave no quarter, they were able to find survivors locked in what few rooms which had not yet been breached, injured beings hiding in every nook and cranny, and dead, so many dead.

The dead were left where they lay for now, and those still alive or wounded were being carried away from the fighting towards the hanger deck, where whole sections of open space had been created for their care. Jedi Healers and medics cared for those who were brought to them, but even with their help people were still dying.

Luminara Unduli sat back on her heels, hand reaching up to rub her brow even as a few orderlies placed a tarpon over the still form of the Senate Guardsman she had been treating. If they had gotten to him a few minutes earlier it would have been a very different story.

"Master Unduli!"

Startled by her name being called over the din of pained cries and roaring orders the Healer turned towards the pleading voice to see Master Ti coming towards her, half dragging a staggering form she soon realised was Master Windu, hunched over, arms hidden within the folds of his robes. "Master Ti, what is wrong?"

Shaak Ti did not stop until they were before her. "Please help him. He is in agony!"

Startled by the break in her fellow Jedi's usually stoic demeanour she reached out to Master Windu, feeling the roiling mass of pain and doubt within him. It frightened her. "Master?"

"Wrong."

"Master Windu?"

"He is wrong."

Master Ti gripped her robes with a trembling hand. "It was the Sith, he…"

She could say no more, and Unduli looked to her with immense bemusement until they managed to gently push the Second Chair of the High Council onto his back and saw the seared stumps where his hands once where. The Master Healer stared at the ruinous remains with wide, terrified eyes before shouting for medics, orderlies and Healers.

"The Republic… will not fall." Windu muttered feverishly under his breath, eyes glazed over. "You'll see. It will last forever."

* * *

The duel was intense, azure and crimson blades flashing and flaring as they deflected and locked against each other, each strike was countered. Each slash and arc was blocked. Neither opponent took a backwards step, neither could step forward. Their eyes were locked, piercing blue meeting sickly gold.

Sidious's mouth morphed into a snarl, lashing out with vicious strike after strike only to see this unknown Jedi, who looked almost as old as him, keep up with the tempo, eyes flashing as he registered each strike and countered it just enough to start an attack of his own.

Luke felt sweat from his brow as he kept pace, remembrance slowly returning to him of the one and only time he had meet this man within the throne room of the second Death Star decades ago, but was decades in the future. He admitted that he would ignore that particular conundrum until he got to it.

The Dark Lord was the first to lose his ground, backpedalling a single step to block a low swing. One step, but the defeat was a great source of disgust to him, and when he saw his opponents mouth curve slightly upwards into a smile he may not have realised he was holding, that made the Sith Lord angrier still. He took a step forward, the Force fusing into every joint as he unleashed a devastating flurry of slashes and stabs which forced his Jedi opponent to back up a step, and then another.

Then Luke began to sidestep, and Palpatine obliged easily. The two were soon circling around each other, trading blows which did not falter when they met, locked and disconnected.

It was during one of these prolonged contests of will and strength that Sidious snarled. "You are no ordinary Jedi!"

Luke's smirked at the analysis. "Glad you agree."

"Then who are you, pray tell?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" Luke replied, enjoying his opponents annoyance through the Force before disengaging and going on the offensive with a series of lashes and strikes which put the Sith on the defensive, backing up a few steps when he lost his balance. "I'll leave that for you to figure out though. You were supposed to be a genius after all."

Sidious hissed, eyes flashing before he managed to place his emotions back under control. It would not do to allow his passions to overwhelm him, not here, not against this type of opponent. He could defeat most Jedi with the proper application of power but he felt, and knew, that such an uncontrolled outburst would not help him here.

"There you go again." He said instead, jumping back and landing on the large table where a Senator once did his business, his weight caused the colossal piece of furniture to squeal as it was forced back a few inches. "Speaking of me in the past tense. I am beginning to think it is more than it appears."

Luke lowered his lightsaber, form forgotten as he became loose and pliant. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, thoughtful. "Perhaps."

"You are becoming most infuriating." Palpatine snarled.

Luke smiled back. "Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Who are you!?"

The Jedi Master looked the Sith Lord straight in the eyes. "The one who will end you."

Darth Sidious blinked, slightly taken aback by such a declaration which was so un-Jedi like, then he threw his head back and laughed, a low gravelly noise. " Amusing, but I am afraid I will not be able to allow you your fiction."

"Fiction, or accuracy." Skywalker shrugged, raising his azure blade and falling back into his preferred stance. "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Yes, lets!" Sidious rushed forward, unleashing a torrent of jagged Force lightning from his free hand. The flash of power was fast and relentless. Luke was just able to catch the brunt of it with his blade but the force of it drove him skidding backwards. The Dark Lord used the chance, quickly extinguishing the lightning and closing in on his prey, lightsaber ready.

He barely felt the spike of warning through the Force as his Jedi opponent breathed in deep, chest puffing before unleashed a torrent of flame from his mouth, a gout of fire which burnt all before him black as coal. Sidious managed to skid to a stop and jump back, somersaulting in mid-air to land on the same table he had straddled atop of just a few short moments before.

Luke breathed out through his nostrils, black smoke flaring forth before coughing, sending more smoke into the room. "That was… harsh."

Fire, Force Fire. How fascinating, if little more than a short range parlour trick. Suddenly the unknown Jedi rushed forward at such a speed that it made him a near barely recognisable blue. Sidious was barely able to bring his lightsaber to the side in time to block the diagonal swing before hopping off of the chair and backpedalling.

Being able to focus the Force into his body for great bursts of speed was not something uncommon for those experienced and powerful wielders, but the Dark Lord had never seen such speed outside of his own ilk before. A flash of movement and the Jedi was right inside his guard, stabbing out with his azure blade. The Sith Lord was barely able to pump the Force into his own form and sidestep in a shroud of black, countering with a wide arced slash which was blocked by a close guard.

That could have been dangerous, if his opponent had used such a skill during a more opportune moment, but now the element of surprise was spent and Sidious would not make such a mistake when he had knowledge of it. When the Jedi flashed again he did the same, incandescent black and brown blurs wielding long arcs of crimson and azure energy as they clashed, disengaged, moved and clashed again.

Sidious feinted, allowing the Jedi to get behind him before coming down to a knee, blade held over his head to block the downward strike and then spun on his heel, lashing out with a foot to take his opponents feet from under him. His extended leg met nothing but air as the Jedi jumped high with a Force augmented leap, legs bent as he brought his lightsaber down. Sidious hit the floor and rolled away, barely missing the blade as it scorched the debris strewn tiled floor.

He rolled to a knee, lightsaber reigniting and held in front of him defensively as the unknown Jedi landed easily in a crouch, shrugging out of his brown robes and tossing them to the side as he rose. He wore the standard Jedi garb, if a little grubby, white and brown tunic, pants and knee high black boots. Late forties to early sixties by his sandy hair in the midst of going grey, but it was difficult to guess by that beard.

A powerful practitioner of the Force though. How this man had managed to stay away from his gaze fascinated Darth Sidious to no end. "You are most… interesting."

"Why thank you." Luke replied, taking a careful step to the left, and then another. Sidious copied his motion.

"What is your name, Jedi?"

His brow rose and furrowed. "Why say?"

"One of us is going to die here, and I want to know the name of those that I kill personally." Sidious replied, thoughtful for a moment. "And on the off chance that you kill me I would like to know the name of the one to accomplish what so many failed to achieve."

Luke was thoughtful, thinking before he threw caution to the wind. "Luke Skywalker."

Palpatine rose to his full height, crimson blade held before him in an ancient salute. "Sheev Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious. Let us end this, Luke Skywalker."

Luke copied the Dark Lords motion, azure blade held before him in a salute. "I could not agree more."

Sidious unleashed a blast of concentrated lightning from his free palm. At the same time Luke had managed to pull a large slab of concrete in front of him. The lightning slammed into it as it passed, changing its direction ever so slightly. The Lord was already before him as it finished its pass, crimson blade stabbing forth which was blocked and parried. A Force push from Luke's free hand threw the Dark Lord back in a powerful wave of strength but Sidious regained control in mid-air, performing a backward somersault and landing on the tiled floor, skidding to a halt.

The flurried tapping of feet against tile was his only warning as Luke was already upon him, making to slash before abruptly changing course, hopping onto a secretary's table and using it as a springboard to somersault over Palpatine, lashing out with his blade which the Dark Lord managed to block, spinning to face the Jedi and pushing an attack as he backpedalled to regain his balance, dancing just out of reach from a wide arc of blood red before skidding to a stop to lock blades once again.

Luke disengaged suddenly and jumped back. He reached out with his free hand, balled up into a fist save for his middle and index fingers which were crackling with electricity. He unleashed a long jagged spike of lightning, which Sidious was not able to bring up his lightsaber in time to block. The bluish white energy surged through his body, and pain fired against every synapse and nerve.

The pain and surprise of it was enough for the Dark Lord to drop his lightsaber from the shock. He fell to his knees, feeling his clothes smoke and his exposed skin burn. He nearly gave into it, but instead he used it, all of the pain and anger which came with it. He raised his head, hair burning away, to grin madly at Skywalker, eyes morphing from gold to crimson, and then he raised his hands and released uncontrolled torrents of lightning with a cackle. Scorch marks scarred the walls, exposed lighting exploded and sparked.

Luke was forced to drop his lightsaber just as Sidious's barrage threatened to overwhelm him, bringing both hands up and unleashing all of his energy, all of his power in the form of his own Force lightning. This was no longer controlled, no longer precise but a mass of energy to match his Sith opponent. Sweat streaked down his brow and his face morphed in pain and exertion.

The lightning was pushed back from him, but Sidious did not relent. The Dark Lord unleashed more and more power, using the pain from his burnt skin and forcing it into a physical force of power. The now crimson sclera of his eyes seemingly bleeding into the whites.

The Jedi slowly raised his head, face grimacing but within his eyes was a trait Sidious had never seen before. All Sith's eyes blazed gold, and in some cases crimson, when they delved deep into the Dark Side of the Force, but never had he heard a Jedi's eyes glowing when they exerted themselves as such.

Luke Skywalker's eyes blazed an unnatural whitish blue in the sudden violent flickering of shadows. Then a new colour started to bleed into them, starting off as a black dash of mist but slowly expanding and morphing until his eyes shone with the same gold as Sidious's own.

"Those eyes." The Dark Lord muttered, before an exhilarated grin spread across his aging features. "Come now. Pretending to be a Jedi when you and I are one and the same. Only a Sith has such eyes."

Luke did not answer, only locked orbs with Palpatine and held them, not weakening in his own barrage. It was only a few moments later that the Sith saw a minute difference between his and Skywalkers. The pupils of the Dark Lords feral yellow eyes were sickle shaped, predatory, while those of his opponents were the same round shape associated with a Humanoids.

"Perhaps." Luke allowed, voice dry and hollow, eyes glowing as he spoke. The power of his lightning increased, moment by moment, and as he spoke Darth Sidious found himself forced to take a step back, then another, and another. "I never had what would be considered normal Jedi training. I had tutoring from a few, but it was fleeting and most of what I learned I learned alone. I am self-taught, My Lord. As such I would not be considered a Jedi, nor would I be a Sith. I lived by my own rules and by my own code, and as such I have become something else."

The power increased again, and Sidious was almost thrown off his feet if he hadn't have frantically backpedalled, closing in on the huge transparisteel window which shook under the titanic powers being unleashed. The Dark Lord wasn't spent either, and increased his own barrage of Force Lightning, Luke seemed to hesitate and then he took another step forward, and Sidious another step back.

"Then, what are you?" Sidious managed, feeling the tips of his fingers begin to burn.

Luke seemed to think for a moment, perspiration streaming down his brow, mating his hair and beard. "I am a farm-boy from Tatooine, an orphan who lost everything, a hero of a Rebellion which does not yet exist, son of a Tyrant but also of a victim, last in a long line of Jedi, and yet not."

With each word his lightning strengthened, overwhelming the Sith Lords until Sidious lost all control and was thrown back with bone jarring force, slamming against the transparisteel window, leaving a spiders web of cracks as he landed roughly on the ground. Luke lowered his hands, still sparking from the lightning and called his lightsaber back to him, igniting the blade as he towered over Sidious.

"You are beaten, My Lord. Your plans are in tatters and your allies are scattered." He pointed the azure blade at the fallen old man, mere centimetres away from his throat. "You are under arrest."

"No." Sidious snarled, low and ominous, each word tinted with a hateful venom. "No!"

He reached out with his hands and unleashed another blast of Force lightning, but Luke saw it coming and raised his blade diagonally in front of him, catching the main jagged arc and holding steady. The whitish blue lightning arced and split, shattering the weakened window and allowing a wild gust of wind in. Two Vulture droids roared by followed by a Delta-6, laser cannons flaring red.

Luke felt the muscles in his arms burn, the flickering lightning scorch his fingers and lash his arms, but he did not falter, instead he called upon the Force for strength and took a step forward, and then another, bending his back, keeping his blade between him and the desperate bolts of the Dark Lord.

At such close range the lightning rebounded from his weapon, lashing across Sidious's exposed face and arms, burning his flesh and hair. Yet Darth Sidious did not falter, screaming in agony until his strength finally gave out and he fell against the frame, form smoking as he inhaled and exhaled huge ragged breathes.

Suddenly without the weight of the lightning to keep him from pushing forward Luke wobbled, but managed to regain his balance and stumble back a step. His hands and exposed arms stung, sleeves blackened from the burns. The Jedi Master felt it, that Darth Sidious had little strength left, and extinguished his blade, taking in and expelling huge gulps of air.

"Sheev Palpatine, Senator of Naboo, also known as Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. By authority of the Jedi Order, the Judiciary Branch and High Courts of the Galactic Republic I hereby place you under arrest." Sidious offered little more than a pitiful groan, form still smoking. "Your crimes are numerous and lengthy and if I spoke of each one we will be here until a new Senate has been elected and takes office, so I will skip all of that for an actual law enforcement officer who is getting paid for it and move onto the parts that I remember. You have the right to an attorney-"

With the last ounces of strength he possessed Sidious used the Force to throw himself from the floor and lunge at the tired Jedi, electricity crackling forth from his blackened fingers.

* * *

It happened in an instant.

One moment the Judiciary Cruiser remained in deep orbit over the fighting. The next every electrical system seemed to short out, and the Corellian Corvette was suddenly drifting through space. The external running lights fizzled out, internal lighting flickered and died, security cameras and sensors simply switched off, engine nacelles went dark.

The crew panicked to try and figure out what went wrong, engineers and technicians were dispatched to the engine room, all remaining security who were not drafted to fight alongside the Jedi were placed on alert and all officers debated amongst themselves how they were going to get a message of help through as even the communications equipment had shorted out.

Nobody seemed to know what was happening. Nobody but one.

The Fifth brother sat up straight in his jail cell, watching the heavily armoured brig door intensely, ears alert as he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. There was shouting and some blaster fire, followed by cut off screams, and then silence. The silence continued for what seemed like an eternity until he heard a sudden, sharp series of bangs of the doors locks being cracked and then a squeal of servomotors which seemed too loud as it was forced open.

A single figure stood in the corridor, hooded and cloaked in black robes. The dead bodies of three security officers lying at his feet. The being glided into the room, not making a single sound, not a shuffle of robes nor a footfall on the decking. The moment he entered the cell the temperature dropped, and the Fifth brother exhaled to see the faint wisps of his own breathe.

Then the cloaked figure was before him and time seemed to stop. His eyes could not move, his mouth and throat were suddenly bone dry, and his entire body felt like it was caught in a merciless vice, unable to move, unable to even think for a brief moment before the moment ended and he was able to see and feel and _think_ again.

The being spoke a word, a single word. "Speak."

The voice was dry, and raspy, mechanical and devoid of any emotion. It was cold and callous, and the Fifth brother felt a chill run up and down his spine as he tried to answer.

"M-Master." He licked his lips, trying to get some moisture into them. "W-we did it for you."

Eyes within the folds of his hood flashed, and the manacles binding his forearms and legs clicked open and fell away, only to be replaced by a hand of long spindly fingers encased in black gloves grasping around his throat and squeezing. The Fifth brother was lifted into the air in a sudden, violent motion, gasping for suddenly much needed oxygen as the hand around his throat continued to squeeze.

"You did it… for me?" His Master asked, a rare undercurrent of angry emotion in his voice.

"Y-yes, Master." The Fifth replied, gasping for air.

"I see." His grip fell away, and the Anzati fell onto his hands and knees, gasping for air. "Most… unfortunate."

By the time the Acolyte had managed to force air into his lungs he raised his head to see his Masters back to him, moving through the door. "M-Master?"

His Masters next words were not aimed at him. "Deal with this."

A voice slithered forth from the dark, female and seductive with a hint of morbid mirth. "Yes, My Master."

The Fifth brother's eyes widened in fear as he jumped to his feet, ready to defend himself, but it was already too late. Another figure, also hooded and cloaked, but a full head shorter than his Master appeared before him, already through his guard. There was a snap and then a hiss as a blade of crimson pierced the Anzati assassin through the heart.

The last thing he saw was a pair of eyes bathed in red. That was the last thing he saw. He died before his body hit the deck.

"They did it for me?" The taller being mumbled under his breath, eyes flashing gold as he looked at his crackling hand. "Fifty generations of careful planning ruined, untold contacts, allies and finances lost, a dozen Acolytes, a Shadow and an Apprentice made obsolete by one rogue brought back when he should have been put down. I told Sidious to leave him, but he did not _listen_!"

He reached out with a free hand and unleashed a powerful blast of Force lightning which brought light to the darkness. The three Judiciary officers turning the corner didn't have a hope of survival. Their tortured, burnt black bodies hit the ground in a series of meaty slaps.

The gloved hand still crackling with electricity, soon disappeared within the confines of his robes, voice calming down a fraction. "Time to start over again."

"Yes, Master." His assassin replied, eyes closed and head bowed in complete reverence. "I live to serve."

"Kneel."

She raised her head, glowing crimson eyes flickering before she obeyed her Masters orders, falling to a knee before him. He soon towered over her, crimson blade igniting in his hand which he raised against his face in a salute. In that moment the shadows of his hood fell away and she saw a long vertical, pale head, face from the mouth down hidden beneath a rebreather mask and glowing golden eyes looking down upon her with conviction.

His voice echoed through the dark, lifeless chamber as he hovered the blade over both her shoulders, first the left and then the right. "From this moment on I place the mantle upon you. I name you Darth Menouthis, an extension of my will and new Dark Lord of the Sith."

She bowed her head. "I am Darth Menouthis, an extension of your will. I serve you and only you, My Lord."

The Sith Lord said nothing, lightsaber extinguishing as he turned and began walking down the darkened chamber, away from the carnage. "Good, now rise and follow. There is much work to do."

"Yes, My Master." Menouthis rose and followed, a thought striking her. "What of your other apprentice?"

The dark figure stilled for a moment, and when he spoke his words were coated with venom and surety. "I have no other Apprentice."

* * *

It was a split second movement, honed through years of danger and paranoia which saved Luke's life. The moment Darth Sidious snarled was the moment he raised his free hand, and by the time Palpatine had lunged forward he was thrown back by a powerful Force push which smashed him against the jagged glass strewn frame and out into the open air, a roar of anger all he heard before the Dark Lord fell out of sight.

For a moment, just a moment, Luke looked out the shattered window, feeling the cool air against his skin. He turned, took a step forward, stopped, looked up at the ceiling as if asking a question to a higher power and finally sighed in exasperation, shaking his head.

"Nope."

He was not going to allow Darth Sidious even the smallest chance of escape. He wasn't going to stop until he was sure the Dark Lord was dead. The whole galaxy's future depended on it.

He spun on his heel and launched himself out into the open air with a Force propelled leap, feeling the wind lash against his exposed skin before straightening his form and diving down towards the ground. He could see the black form of his falling enemy, lightning still lashing forth from his flailing arms and hands as he fell.

The Senate building may not have been the tallest structure on Coruscant by a long stretch, but it was still a few hundred stories tall, and as such it was still a long way down from the upper levels to the ground.

He already saw the Dark Lord gain control of himself and spin around, lightning extinguishing from his hands as he spread them and his legs out, allowing the wind to buffet his fall somewhat as he looked around for something to latch onto, anything to latch onto.

There.

Luke saw it at the same time as the Sith Lord did, a Vulture droid soaring low, free of hostiles. His augmented vision saw Sidious reach out with a pale hand, minutely changing its course to fly directly under him. The Jedi out of time ignited his lightsaber and threw it with the aid of the Force, watching as the azure blade remained ablaze as it spun end over end so fast it seemed like a continuous circle of bluish light. He concentrated on the Force, guiding its route and watching with triumph as it sliced through the narrowest point of its starboard wing.

The Vulture lost control and began spinning end over end until it slammed into the Senate wall in an explosion of debris, building material and transparitsteel glass.

Luke narrowed his body into a dive, closing the gap the whole way until Sidious realised his escape was lost and spun around so that his back was to the ground and his front was facing him. Luke saw the burning hateful golden eyes, and the crackling electricity coursing around his fingers. When he unleashed it the Jedi was barely able to summon a large piece of debris from the crash to shield him from the strike.

Luke then stopped the debris pieces velocity with pure power and placing both hands onto it used the Force to bring it down right on top of Sidious. The Dark Lord's ruined face snarled in hate and contempt, and he used a Force push to toss himself out of the way.

But that was also Luke's plan, for he was now right above the Sith Lord, both hands outstretched and pressing down. Sidious suddenly found himself unable to move, speed of his descent increasing in velocity as Luke pushed down with all of his might. The Dark Lord attempted to push back, but found his strength spent, unable to counter. His sickly golden eyes locked onto the equally golden orbs of his opponent and he realised his enemies plan.

He wasn't planning on disabling him in this fall, like most Jedi would have done, no this hybrid knew how truly dangerous he was and surmised that the only way to be safe in victory was to end him right here and now. That was why he was placing all of his power into immobilising Palpatine and increasing his velocity. He was going to crush him against the first solid ground he smashed into.

Sidious tried to use what little strength he had left to slow his fall, but his opponent was stronger and just as determined. As such he was barely able to roar a curse at the Jedi before he slammed into the concrete ground.

"Damn you, damn you to the Seven Hells and back!"

The Dark Lord was dead the moment he struck the ground, every bone in his body breaking and shattering, a crater left under his destroyed corpse as blood splattered in every direction.

The moment Luke saw that his work had been completed he spread his arms and legs, slowing his fall somewhat before aiming his right hand to the concrete ground beside Sidious and unleashing a Force push. It was strong enough to slow his fall, but nowhere near enough, so he aimed his left hand and unleashed another, then another with his right, another with his left. He continued this cycle until he slammed into the ground with bone jarring, but not lethal force.

Luke managed to hit the ground in a roll, which rolled him onto his feet but the velocity was not yet spend, he curled up to stop himself from hitting the ground face first and rolled until he was at the edge of the stairway towards one of the main entrances to the Senate.

For what seemed like an eternity he lay there, arms and legs spread, every bone feeling sore and in some cases broken before he forced himself to roll onto his side and onto his feet. His vision was spinning, and the edges were darkened, but he refused to stop until he saw the dead body of Darth Sidious with his own eyes.

He ignored the din of battle taking place all around him. Of Jedi, Judiciary troopers, Senate Guard and Planetary Defence soldiers exchanging fire with the thinning columns of battle-droids. Of the Republic regaining control of their centre of government to cheers from the victors. He ignored the body strewn ground as he approached his nemesis. His only goal at this time with his limited faculties was to confirm that Sidious was dead.

After a few moments of suffering and movement he stood before his foe, looking down at a crushed body, glaring eyes looking up at him balefully even in their current state of death. Luke had barely the strength to remain upright, watching Darth Sidious for any sign of life or movement, but upon finding none he sighed and fell onto his back, unable to move and barely able to breathe.

But he took joy in the knowledge that Sidious was dead.

The Emperor was dead.

* * *

 _I hope that you like this chapter, and whether you have or haven't leave a review and let me know what you think._


	28. Time to Breathe

_**Chapter 27**_

 _ **Time to Breathe**_

The sun was rising.

Rey watched it from the top of the steps. Before her was the ancient Processional Way, a long boulevard which lead from a large visitors landing platform, now a smoking ruin, and leading to the temple steps. Between the platform to the steps the scars of the battle could still be seen with craters, score marks and several piles of droid carcases scattered here and there.

In the distance she could just make out the Senate, untold trails of smoke rising from the mushroom shaped structure. The blooms of flame and the dulled explosions of battle had since quietened. News had reached them that the Senate had been retaken, and soon similar news came from other areas including the Republic High Courts, the Headquarters of the Planetary and System Defence Forces, the central hub of the capitals orbital defences and the Senatorial living quarters of 500 Republica.

The droids had been defeated.

Yet celebrations were short lived when the cost of that victory filtered through. The central government was gutted by the battle, with untold Senators and their retinues massacred in the halls and state rooms. The Senate Guard had been decimated, the Judiciary and PDF forces had been taken by surprise and had suffered heavy losses. The Jedi's losses were roughly over two hundred, with the number expected to rise. The civilian casualties were as yet unknown, but untold thousands had died in the crossfire.

A shadow fell over her. It couldn't be Obi-Wan or Aayla, all Jedi not injured in the fighting had been assigned to either guarding the Temple or bring order to the surrounding districts. Foe and Finn had been half dragged away by the Judiciary troopers they had arrived with to help keep order on the ruined streets.

She looked up to see her father peering down upon her with conflicted eyes, eyes which fell upon the metallic form of her new hand. He hesitated, unsure of what to do before he sat down beside her. For a long moment there was no talking, just them sitting on the top step, watching as the sun slowly rose over the jagged peaks of towering skyscrapers.

"What happened?" His words were soft. She had come to accept his tone of voice.

"We ran into a Sith Lord in the lower levels of the temple." Rey replied, looking down at her cybernetic hand and smiling in triumph when her fingers flexed on command. It was short-lived though, as she looked up to see a worried frown. "That terrorist attack on the Temple a week and a half ago. It was a diversion so that Sidious's apprentice could infiltrate the temple and destroy a ship that Poe and Finn had… well, acquired from them."

"The _Scimitar_."

Rey blinked. "How did you know its name?"

"I've read through the same history files you have, and I know a Sith Infiltrator when I see one." Luke hesitated for a moment, thinking. "I also saw it. Poe was piloting it when they found me, and again on the way back here."

"I see." Rey replied, placing her cybernetic arm on her lap.

"It will get easier." Luke said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, his own cybernetic hand she saw. His smile had a hint of mischief when she noticed. "I know from personal experience."

Rey smiled and shook her head. "Yes, dad. I know."

"I can help you with the therapy." He added.

"I would like that."

"Well, let's see it then." Rey blinked, seeing Luke offer an outstretched hand and after a moment of hesitation placed her new cybernetic limb over it. Her father eyed the cybernetics, the wiring and the frame with a critical eye. "It's good work. Can you flex your fingers for me?"

She did, marvelling at how easy it was since when it was first grafted onto her wrist. "The Healers said it would take months of physical therapy to make it move like this."

"So it does, but events of high stress can push the progress along. It depends on the individual and their will in most cases, something you have in spades." Luke replied as he studied the cybernetics with a focused and knowing eye. "It doesn't seem to badly damaged, other than a little scuffing. Good. It looks like they've started you off with dulled sensors, probably to get you used to it over a period of time."

"Dulled sensors?" Rey asked.

"It's a typical technique to get patients used to new cybernetic limbs. They would dull down the sensors and wait until the patient gets used to the sensations, then they raise the tempo one level at a time until the sensations become the same as an actual limb. It helps patients get used to their new limb, kind of the same as how some martial artists use weighted clothing to strengthen their muscles." Luke explained as he pulled a bag over his head and placed it on the ground. He pushed it open and rifling through it. All while not letting go of her metal hand. "They did the same with my hand when I first got it. Though I never had to rush into a battle during my recovery. You were reckless."

There was no admonishment in his voice, but Rey felt like saying the next few words all the same. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Luke replied as he continued to search through his bag. "You are a silly little thing, always prone to getting into trouble. Just like I did when I was your age. Sometimes I dread to think how some of my misadventures would have turned out if Han, Leia and Chewie hadn't been around. Speaking of which, hi Chewie."

A grumble and a heavy tremor signalled the old Wookiee's arrival as he sat down on her opposite end, eyeing the two with wizened old eyes before uttering a low growl.

"Yeah, I see it too." Luke replied as he pulled out a plasma screwdriver from his pack. "Keep your hair on or you'll scare her."

"Scare me?" Rey asked, feeling a chill run up her spine.

"Nothing to worry about." Luke muttered, casting a half glare in Chewie's direction. "It's just that the fight you went through did a little more damage to your cybernetics than originally thought."

Rey raised a delicate eyelash. "You said it was fine."

"I lied. Now hold still." He replied calmly, placing her hand on his lap as he took the screwdriver in the other. "Now this is going to hurt a little bit but do not move."

Rey gulped, but nodded. "What's wrong?"

"A few of the screws and bolts have loosened." Luke replied. "You see cybernetics are made differently from the usual metalworking, for one the fibre is a soft metal which allows for a certain level of pliancy. It takes time to strengthen to the point where you would be able to move the hand like a normal limb and with your gallivanting around you've loosened them. What's your favourite colour by the way?"

Rey frowned. "You know that by _nowwwaaahhhh_ Force be damned!"

"That's a normal reaction." Luke muttered as he turned the screw. "Chewie keep her steady. I forgot to mention that it'll feel like someone is digging a knife into your hand. Bear with it."

Rey gritted her teeth, managing to gulp down a whimper. "Yes, Father."

"From here on out you are going to do exactly what the Healers and Doctors tell you to do." Luke replied as he continued to work on the prosthetic. "You will do exactly what they tell you to do and no more than that. I know you can pull through this, you are my daughter after all, but you will need what we Skywalkers are known to lack, a bit of patience."

She couldn't speak without crying out, so she nodded.

"Good." Luke nodded, focus returning to the prosthetic. "Now centre yourself… breathe… that's it."

* * *

"How bad is it?"

Senator Iblis sighed, placing a cigarette between his teeth as he searched for a lighter with slightly shaking hands. They hadn't stopped since the fighting ended, like the adrenaline refused to ware off. "It's bad. We can't identify the corpses of the Supreme Chancellor nor the Vice-Chancellor from the wreckage of their transport, not even by their dental records. There are only a few hundred Senators left alive including us out of nearly ten thousand so there aren't enough to form even a transitional government."

A slender hand handed him a lighter, which Iblis took and used to light his cigarette. He took a long drag, letting it stay in his lungs for a long moment before blowing it out. He thanked the Senator, a middle aged woman he did not recognise, and turned back to the table.

"That settles it then." Senator Bail Antilles of Alderaan sighed, leaning heavily against the round table. "The Senate will be dissolved."

"That is preposterous." Aks Moe of Malastare countered, the Gran Senator slamming his fist against the table. "We are still here, and we are the elected officials of the Galactic Republic."

"Not anymore I am afraid, Senator." Tendau Bendon replied, the towering Ithorian taking a breath before continuing. "The Galactic Constitution states that at such a time where a crisis erupts and the government is made inoperable all powers and privileges are passed on to the Jedi Order until fresh elections are completed and a new Senate takes office."

"The Senate needs at least a third of its number to successfully operate, as such we are now obsolete." Antilles added, turning a baleful eye upon Moe. "I had thought memorising the Constitution was considered acquired reading, Senator."

"I completely understand the constitution, Antilles." The Gran countered angrily. "But this is unprecedented. There hasn't been an incident such as this in over a thousand years, not since before the Ruusan Reformation! A lot has changed since then. The Republic has become considerably more decentralised, Sector and System governments have more say in such things. They would never accept _unelected_ officials taking powers away from the Senate!"

"They can and they will." Iblis scowled. "This is one of the Jedi's primary duties as guardians and protectors of the Galactic Republic. It is law and part of one of the original, most trusted documents that ties all of this together."

"And the Jedi have always acted in the best interests of the Republic, whether it was for or against public opinion." The woman from before spoke up, Senator Lotti Velandro of Pamarthe. "If there is one organisation which is trusted to uphold its mandate above all others it is them."

"There is no point in debating this. The constitution is clear in this matter." Antilles said firmly. "The Senate is dissolved. The best we can do is remain on as advisors until the Jedi are on their feet, and make sure that they fulfil their mandate by overseeing fresh elections for government."

"Agreed." Bendon nodded his large head.

"You can remain here if you wish." Moe said dismissively as he turned, stalking away from the chamber and the few dozen Senators. "I will return to Malastare and prepared for this election. I will not remain here and allow my seat to be taken by another."

A scoff from Polo Se'lab, Senator of Bothawai. "Running with your tail tucked between your legs, Moe?"

"Let him go." Iblis sighed, watching as the Gran marched out of the chamber with the surviving members of his retinue in his wake. "He's just scared, like everyone else."

"Then we are agreed?" Senator Deliah Zorel of Zeltros asked. "We have until the end of the day to confirm to the Jedi that they may take office."

The Senators looked amongst themselves, nodding in agreement. Iblis finally spoke, uncomfortably guessing that out of them all he will probably become the voice of this greatly diminished body. "Very well. We will meet with the Jedi High Council and confirm that they have permission to form a transitional government. We will stress the need to hold elections as soon as possible."

* * *

"Have you ever stopped to consider it all?"

Poe stopped for a short moment, eyeing his brother in arms before taking a long gulp of water from his canteen. "Consider what?"

"You know, how mad some of this stuff is." Finn replied as he laid back on his elbows, looking from their position upon the ruined plaza. "What convinced someone to write a program to make an army of droids go berserk in the first place?"

The area had been cleared of Battle-Droids, currently being built into a large pile of metal appendages and debris in the corner. Judiciary officers, PDF soldiers and a few Jedi were moving around, convincing civilians that it was safe to come out of the ancient shelters and underground bunkers beneath the old buildings out into the open, to be moved away from the fighting to safer places.

"A madman that's who." Poe replied, placing his half empty canteen onto the ground beside him. "They lose their chance at glory and decide to ruin everyone else's day instead."

"I guess." Finn replied. "So what are you going to do now? The Sith are pretty much finished."

"Not sure what I am going to do. Probably try and convince the Jedi to rebuild their Antarian Rangers, failing that go off and build a force on my own." Poe replied.

"Build a force on your own?" Finn asked, surprised by his old friends motivations.

"It's a whole new world out there Finn, and if the droid army and navy of the Trade Federation has been affected by this then the Republic will need all of the help they can get." Poe was silent for a moment. "I don't like the idea much, but if my thoughts are right then a war is inevitable and its best to prepare and finish this fight as soon as possible."

"You're planning on giving the Jedi the designs aren't you? For fighter and bomber craft like the winged fighters and the TIE series." Finn asked. There wasn't a doubt that in this era anyone who had those designs and managed to begin major manufacturing would have an incredible advantage over their opponents. The technology was there even though the willpower wasn't. "If they decide to use it they will increase their weapons technology by at least thirty odd years."

"Exactly, and imagine if the Republic central military or the Jedi manage to get it." Poe smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out one of the datpads. "They could build the ships they need and take out these droids in record time."

"Or if the Separatists get it, then they'd be able to take over immeasurable worlds before the Republic were in a position to stop them." Finn warned.

"Which is unlikely at this stage." Poe lamented. "Think about it. The Sith who engineered the whole thing are dead, and one of the main benefactors of the Alliance in the Trade Federation are on the quick route to becoming insolvent with their army and navy turning against them on a murderous rampage."

"There are other benefactors, like the Techno Union, the InterGalactic Banking Clan. They already used feelings and agendas which were already there. They just accelerated the results." Finn pointed out grimly. "Then there was the fact that at the time of the outbreak of the Clone Wars the Trade Federation was the weakest contributor to the Separatist Alliance. This only takes away an easy assembly of leadership and does not remove the original idea."

"We'll be fine." Poe replied. "This event will serve as a wakeup call to the galaxy. If they can't rally around this then they are doomed. They will see that."

"I hope your right." Finn allowed as he unplugged the cork and took a long swig of his canteen.

"So do I." Poe agreed, looking out over the carnage.

* * *

The High Council chamber held a sense of tension within it, and rightly so. It was the first meeting of the High Masters since the decision to arrest Chancellor Palpatine, aka Darth Sidious, and the moment all had confirmed attendance it was the empty seats which spoke volumes.

Ki-Adi-Mundi had died by the hands of Darth Sidious. Masters Eeth Koth and Saesee Tinn had perished during the Droids assault on the Temple. Masters Mace Windu and Depa Bilipa were undergoing surgery for their injuries, though it was to their relief that both would survive. Masters Oppo Rancisis and Evan Piell were too busy dealing with the aftermath of Naboo and communications with that Sector were near impossible because of the outages in close by Sectors.

That meant that seven of the twelve seats were not filled when Senator Garm Bel Iblis's form flickered in the centre of the chamber. Jedi Masters Yoda, Plo Koon, Yaddle, Adi Gallia and Yarael Poof watched the flickering image closely as the Senator cleared his throat and met the Grand Masters gaze.

"It has been confirmed by the surviving Senators." He said at last. "As of this moment we confirm the temporary dissolution of the Galactic Senate of the Galactic Republic and give the Jedi Order our full support and legitimacy to create a transitional government until fresh elections can be called for a new Senate and central branches of the central government."

Yoda hummed, nodding. "Thank you we do, Senator."

Iblis paused. "After some debate we have also decided that many of us will remain on to act as advisors and aids until your transitional government is on its feet. I hope that you will accept our help in this grave matter."

"We will, yes." The Grand Master agreed.

"Good luck." Iblis said, meaning it. His image flickered and died, leaving the Jedi alone.

Silence purveyed the chamber for a long moment, before Adi Gallia spoke. It was fairly obvious she didn't wish to, but she was always very forthright with stating what needed to be stated. Something her fellow Masters admired. "Well, it's official now. The first step is to confirm who within the surviving government will be remaining to help us, and where we need to place our people to keep it running."

Poof nodded. "I feel that we can rely on Senator Iblis and those he has been able to gather around him to aid us, and I am sorry to advise this so soon, but after the proper time of mourning we will need to fill the vacancies to this council."

"Agreed." Plo Koon assented. "There is also the need to choose two from among us to fill the vacancy of Supreme and Vice-Chancellor. I am sorry to say Master Yoda that such a responsibility may be too much for you considering your advanced age."

"Agree with them, I do." Yaddle said, turning to her elder. "Others you must choose."

Yoda was silent for a long moment, eyes closed as he centred himself. All High Councillors went quiet, waiting patiently for the Grand Master to make a decision. He opened his eyes and nodded. "Agree with you, I do. Delegation is needed in such a situation, yes."

"Then who do we choose as transitional Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor." Gallia asked. "The Republic is more divided than ever before. I doubt we can decide on every important government position even if the constitution allows it. In order to make the transition as seamless as possible I recommend giving key positions to surviving Senators."

"That would lessen the blow." Poof admitted. "It will also silence many critics, and solidify our intensions to return the Republic to democracy."

"Preparing an election will take time, and then there is making sure that it is free and fair and not suffering from rigging or corruption." Plo Koon added. "Then there are the multitude of worlds under attack by rogue Trade Federation droid forces. We will not just be spending our time in preparing elections, indeed for a time we will be all that protects the Republic and as much as I loath to admit it I doubt relying on the Planetary Defence Forces will be enough."

"Speak your mind, you will." Yoda admonished. "Hide it, you must not."

Plo Koon, for the first time that many had seen in living memory, seemed unsure and distracted. It worried the younger members of the council. He was one of the eldest and wisest. Finally he spoke. "I believe that in order for the Republic to live through this we will need to sanction the creation of a centralised army and navy with a structured chain of command. We will not be able to rely on the PDF as a compatible unified force to fight and reclaim those planets lost to the droids."

"I agree." Gallia nodded. "We all have gotten the same reports from Naboo. The PDF floundered the moment they were under direct attack, and if Master Dooku hadn't have defeated this Darth Janus and deactivate the central hub then we would be hearing very different news."

"It will not be easy." Poof muttered, leaning heavily against his chair. "I can see the media and the more separatist Planetary and System governments' response."

"We are Jedi, Master Poof." Gallia countered with a sardonic smile. "Since when have we cared how politicians thought?"

A chuckle from the Quermian. "Yes, I see where you are coming from."

"Afford to hold off on nominations, we cannot." Yaddle said, clasping her three digit hands together. "Nominate Master Plo Koon as Supreme Chancellor, I do."

"What?" Koon asked, taken completely by surprise.

"Agree with me, my brothers and sisters will." Yaddle continued, eyeing him speculatively. "That best for the job, you are."

"I do not see anyone else more capable." Poof admitted.

"I agree with the proposal." Gallia affirmed. "I don't see any of the absent Masters disagreeing either."

Plo Koon turned to Yoda. "Your opinion on this, Master?"

"Hmm," the Grand Master hummed, eyes closed and thoughtful. "Agree with them I do. Best choice, you are."

The one many had considered Third Chair of the Jedi Order was silent for a long moment, masked face peering at the ground before finally stirring. "I understand and will humbly accept the position."

"Our support, you have." Yoda nodded, followed by the agreement of all other High Masters in the chamber.

"Thank you." Koon bowed his head to his fellow Masters. "I will not let you down."

"We know you won't." Gallia replied.

"We will need to take a greater role in politics than ever before. There are many factions and organisation we will need to get on side." Koon said. "That means we as Jedi will have to forgo our usual neutrality concerning politics and delve headlong into it. We will not just need a Diplomatic Corps but also a Press Corps to deal with the news outlets. That will not be an easy transition."

"No, it will not." Poof agreed. "But it will be necessary, and another thing which I must advise as necessary is filling the empty seats within this very council, after a suitable period of mourning of course."

"A suggestion you have, Master Poof." Yoda surveyed.

"Yes Master." Poof replied. "These will be trying times, with many challenges and crises along the way which we will not be able to predict, as such I would recommend that we expand our pool of potential Masters to include those who would not be usually considered for active service."

"Who do you recommend?" Koon asked.

Yarael Poof hesitated for a brief moment before replying. "Jedi Masters with experience in combat and diplomacy. The likes of Master Dooku and his apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Absurd." Gallia frowned. "Master Dooku has declined previous requests that he join this council, and Master Jinn is such a wildcard that his ascendancy would be folly."

"Yet they will be what we need. Few living Masters have the battle experience of Master Dooku, and when it comes to running government we will need wildcards like Master Jinn to push for necessary measures we would not consider ourselves." Poof sighed at his fellow Masters scrutiny. "I am simply advising that if we are to carry the Republic to survive, and hopefully thrive, we will need differing opinions."

"Understand your opinions, I do," Yoda assented after a moment. "Consider this, I will."

Poof bowed his head. "Thank you, Master."

"Good, now move on we must." Yoda took a breath. "Consider positions for both our own and those politicians who wish to remain, we must."

* * *

Dooku cracked an eye open, peering down at the diminutive form of Evan Piell. The small Jedi Master was still a little shorter than him even as the old Human sat on a stool beside his student's bed. Qui-Gon, now garbed in a simple gown, placed the datapad on his lap and inclined his head which was returned.

"What brings you here, Master Piell?" Dooku asked, stifling a yawn. "I thought you were busy playing liaison between the Jedi and the PDF Commanders."

The Lannik hopped onto one of the empty stools and got comfortable, long bat-like ears twitching from the hustle of their surroundings. It wasn't anything too loud or obnoxious, with the chamber being set aside for the walking wounded. Low level whispering and chatting mostly. A few orderlies and medics surveyed the rows of patients, keeping some semblance of order.

The Palace had been transformed in the days since the end of the battle from a centre of government into the temporary headquarters of the Allied forces. Several large state rooms like this one had been converted into large scale hospital wards. Those in this large room were the lucky ones. The further one went down the corridor the worse the injuries of those within became.

"The orders have been handed out, troops are on the move and my Jedi know what they need to do." The High Master shrugged. "If anything untoward happens they can contact me directly."

"So we have news then, of the civilian populations?" Qui-Gon asked.

Piell nodded. "Most of the Concentration camps have been located, and it seems that the majority of the prisoners are alive and unharmed. A stroke of luck on that one. Whatever virus overran the droids programming had them target armed personnel only. As such those stationed as guards did not go on a killing spree."

There was a brief breathe of relief from both Jedi Masters, shoulders sagging as if a great weight had been lifted from them. Once the dust had settled ed many among them had prepared for the worst, that whatever virus effecting the droids had them commit indiscriminate massacres of unarmed, hemmed in civilian populations with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

"Troops are being dispatched to those locations with Jedi mixed in, mainly to provide food, water, medical attention that sort of thing. Eventually we will be able to begin moving them back into the cities." Piell continued, allowing his fellow Masters a few moments to breathe before continuing. "There is also the issue of the Gungans to consider."

"The Gungans?"

"Our orbital squadrons saw movement in the forests south of Theed and flew low to investigate. It turns out that there is a reason why there were so few Gungans within the camps. Their leadership had arranged an evacuation of their underwater cities and had taken refuge amongst ancient religious shrines, hidden deep within the forests and swamps of the planet." The Master smiled. "The movement turned out to be an army on the march. Their leader, Boss Rugor Nass, had managed to quietly assemble a Grand Army with the purpose of taking the fight to the Trade Federation. He was apparently operating on ancient Gungan tradition to meet the enemy and defeat them in a pitched battle, and then as victor he would be able to dictate terms."

"Brave, but foolish." Dooku intoned. "If their army had defeated the first force they came across then Gunray would just send another, larger force to crush them."

"Agreed. It was a good thing we arrived when we did." Piell nodded in agreement.

"So where was this army heading?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It has already been stopped." Piell replied. "Commander Dumas ordered the squadron to hover over them and broadcast that the Trade Federation had been defeated."

"Was that all it took?"

Piell shook his head. "Not quite. The Queen has gone to meet them with a few Jedi bodyguards, one of the Battalions and a handful of her own Security personnel. That was two days ago, apparently one of the Gungan ultimatums would be to free the Naboo and allow them to return home, so she was able to calm this Nass fellow down and request his peoples assistance in providing security and rebuilding." The Lannik chuckled. "The relations between the Gungans and the Naboo have always been tense, but mainly peaceful and she seems to be using their intentions to try and foster a little good will."

"What of the droids?" Dooku asked, folding his arms.

"Being dealt with." Piell advised. "Our engineers have been busy removing the central processor chips and then disposing of them. The husks are being piled up in a few old warehouses until we agree on what to do with them. We have managed to clear out the Core Ship in orbit as well, though the droids up there were still active."

"I see." Dooku mumbled.

"The Commanders were a little infuriated when you nearly took the heads off a few of his Marines." Piell continued.

Dooku coughed awkwardly. "Yes, well… we were tired."

"Very tired." Jinn added for emphasis.

"And because of this fatigue our senses weren't what they should have been." The Count continued. "Isn't that right, Qui-Gon?"

"Oh, quite right." The younger Master agreed.

Piell sighed, hand reaching up to rub his temple. "I am not used to this."

"What this?" Jinn asked.

"This." The High Master returned, waving his right hand in their general direction. "I am used to you two being obstinate and difficult, not this good humoured banter. It is most unnatural."

"Oh, perhaps we should do it more often." Dooku replied, as if he had just had an epiphany. "Wouldn't you agree, Qui-Gon?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea, Master."

"In light of your efforts they decided to forgive you that little transgression." Evan Piell interrupted, regaining control, though his one good eye did twitch minutely. "Might have been a little different if you had actually harmed someone though."

"What about communications with the rest of the galaxy. Is this a one off occurrence, or is it happening elsewhere." Dooku asked.

"For now all that we can confirm for certain is that a similar incident happened on Coruscant. A droid army ten thousand strong attacked several key targets on the capital including the Senate quarter, Judiciary and PDF headquarters as well as the Jedi Temple itself." The three Masters turned to see Oppo Rancisis approach, Master Quinlan Vos by his side as the ancient creature continued to speak. Qui-Gon sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead, while Dooku remained silent. "PDF, Judiciary and our own forces managed to subdue them, but the death toll would be considered quite catastrophic."

"At least two hundred Jedi are dead, including Master Mundi. The Supreme Chancellor, the Vice-Chancellor, their cabinet and ninety percent of the Senate." Piell continued grimly. "And that doesn't include the tens of thousands of Senate Guard, Judiciary officers, PDF troopers and scores of civilians caught in the crossfire. It has already been confirmed that the Senate will not be able to function in its current state, meaning…"

"Meaning that for the first time since the Russan Reformation the Jedi will have to take control of the Republic until fresh elections can be called." Dooku finished for the High Master.

"Correct." Rancisis nodded. "According to the constitution should an event which cripples the central government occur the Jedi would be given emergency powers to stabilise and restore the Republic."

"New elections will have to be called." Piell added, hand reaching up to rub his bloodshot eyes. When had the High Master last slept? "But in the meantime we will need to form a transitional government with the surviving Senators, and that means repositioning a large number of our own to take over the empty offices. It will mean at least a quarter of our number taken from the active roster, Force preserve me we may have to reactivate old retirees to fill in the vacancies."

"A new election could take between six to nine months to do properly, maybe even a year." Qui-Gon intoned, remembering what happened the last time an emergency election was called, with so many planets suddenly being told of a snap election it was near chaos. "If we can afford that amount of time."

"Which we won't." Rancisis grumbled.

"Indeed, considering large swathes of the Republic have gone dark we won't even be able to elect a full Senate. Reports are streaming in from any planet with a Federation presence from the Neimoidian Purse Worlds in the Colonies all the way out to the Tion Cluster in the Outer-Rim. Eight of every ten Systems between them has gone dark."

That was a big deal. The area they were mentioning was vast and dense with habitable star systems. At least a fifth of Republic worlds were situated between the Neimoidian Core Worlds and the Tion Star Cluster. Most of them also had a heavy Trade Federation presence, not just in their colonial planets but on their very home worlds. If eight of every ten were taken then it would be considered a colossal disaster.

"If those worlds are under attack, or have already fallen, then the Jedi will need to do so much more than simply hold the fort until a new Senate takes office." Qui-Gon pointed out. "We will need to retake those planets who have fallen to this Droid Revolt. That could mean a Military Creation Act, a rebuilding of a centralised Republic Navy and Army."

"Again not seen since the Reformation." The Count sighed, turning to the two High Master. "We will be walking on thin ice. If we push forward too hard too fast on creating a centralised military there will be uproar from the democratic, decentralisation, nationalist and separatist factions. They will say that we are overstepping our mandate as caretakers."

"I hardly think so, not with a fifth of the Republic under attack." Piell countered. "The member worlds will unite against a common enemy."

"Who would even be placed in command as a temporary Supreme Chancellor?" Qui-Gon asked, frowning. "I wouldn't want to place such a strain on Master Yoda, especially not with his advanced age."

"Agreed, we had thought Master Windu would be able to take over the role, but he was seriously injured during the battle." Rancisis sighed.

"How badly injured?" Dooku enquired.

"He has lost both of his hands." Piell replied. "He was in combat with this Darth Sidious, and lost."

That surprised the two Masters. Master Windu was the best combat specialist in the Order, not even Dooku could face him one on one and win. If he was defeated by this Darth Sidious then his power was greater than they originally thought.

"Master Koon is being considered for the role." Rancisis continued. "He is the favourite from amongst the council."

Dooku nodded, composing himself. "Wise, strong, not easily intimidated. He would be a good choice."

"Hmm," Piell agreed. "But he hasn't been placed in such a position of power before."

"No Jedi has, not in over a thousand years." The Count reminded. "All we can do is place one of our best, eldest and most experienced in the role, give him all of the help we can and hope for the best."

There was some more discussion, mainly on how they were going to aid in the restoration of normality to Naboo and once this was concluded the two High Masters took their leave. Masters Dooku and Jinn were left overwhelmed by the information they had received, contemplating on what their next move should be. It was a lot to take in, especially if their worst fears became reality in the next weeks and months.

It was then that Janus's last words struck Dooku, spearing through his mind.

 _One left, Master Jedi. One left._

Those words caught Dooku in a cold grip, a chill running up and down his spine. It could have been a ploy, one last jab of malice aimed by a despotic creature whose life was ending, but if that was the case then why did he feel such dread? Why did he feel such truth in the statement?

"Master?" Jinn asked. "Is something wrong?"

Dooku leaned back against his chair, a sigh escaping his lips as his mind rebelled and thought. Finally he relented. "Yes, something is wrong. Before Darth Janus died he told me something, a statement."

"What?" Jinn asked.

The Count hesitated. "One left, Master Jedi. One left."

Qui-Gon's eyes hardened. "Another Sith?"

"Possibly." Dooku allowed.

"Then we must tell the High Council."

"And tell them what, exactly?" The elder Jedi asked. "That an enemy on the edge of death let slip that there were more like him in his final moments?"

"But they must know!" Jinn warned.

Dooku was silent for a long moment, conflicted, but then shook his head and sighed. "Yes, you are right. The council must be told."

Qui-Gon relaxed, leaning back against the pillows of his bed, looking up at the high ceiling with tired eyes. "Master, I understand your distrust in the council, but what happened on Galidraan was not their fault, and it wasn't yours either. We were given bad information by a corrupt official. That is all."

Dooku was rigid in his chair, arms folded as he eyed his apprentice. "Galidraan was just the beginning, my young apprentice. I do not fault the council with what has happened, only their decisions in the aftermath."

Most of the young Jedi of his taskforce has come away from that battle with scars. The Mandalorians they had fought were battle hardened soldiers, the elite crack troops of a faction fighting a Civil War in their home sector. Once the dust had settled and the screams stopped the Jedi had lost two thirds of their force, but the True Mandalorians had lost all but two of their own.

Dooku had been the senior Jedi Master during that mission, and the lines of dead brothers and sisters had followed him like a dark shadow. Then there were the survivors, and the lack of care afforded to them. Many of the Jedi under his command had suffered from shellshock and battle fatigue, several showed signs of touching the Dark Side of the Force to survive, including his now missing apprentice. As a result many of them were deemed unfit to undergo their trials.

Then there was the politics in the aftermath. The Jedi did not step in when certain Senators and politicians used it as an example of the Order being unfit for purpose, some even went as far as calling it a militaristic debacle. Those who took part, including himself, were vilified by the media, conveniently leaving out that the Galidraan government had _requested_ their help.

The Jedi stayed silent.

Then the story broke of the Galidraan governments own interests in the True Mandalorians demise. That they were in league with their enemies, the Death Watch, and used the Jedi as pawns by petitioning the Republic for help, calling it an invasion of their planet. Once again the High Council had been silent, choosing to leave it to the Judiciary and the Courts.

It wasn't the only reason why he was going to leave, but it was one of the main reasons. Then Master Yoda had requested that he lead this mission to Naboo, and the only reason why he agreed was because it was supposed to be a diplomatic mission, no fighting involved. It was the right thing to do.

And it spiralled out of control, becoming a potential galaxy wide conflict all because of the madness of a deranged Sith Lord, who's Order was supposed to be extinct.

"I agree with you. Our response to a lot of recent events have been… inadequate to say the least." Qui-Gon replied, closing his eyes. "Galidraan, the Yinchorri Uprising, the Stark Hyperspace War. The latter two were situations where we needed to act, however we failed to prepare and we failed to deal with the aftermath. The Jedi have had a stance in the last century that they would not enter politics, leave such things to the Politicians. It did a lot to allay fears that we were going to create a military dictatorship, but at the same time we have lost touch with the peoples of the Republic. We have truly become those old Wizards hiding in our ivory towers."

Dooku couldn't help but chuckle, despite his morbid thoughts. "Then what do you suggest?"

"If we are to be forced to take the reins of government until a new Senate can be elected, then we need to take it a step further." Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked at his former Master. "We need to take a greater interest in politics. We need a voice in the Senate."

"Oh, you wish for us to wade into the quagmire of politics?" Dooku asked, brow raised.

"We need to reconnect with the people." Jinn countered. "And a voice in the Senate would make for a good start but we will need to do more, so much more. We need to be what we once were, defenders of the weak and guardians of the law."

Dooku sighed. "You were always a passionate one, ever since I first met you. Always going against the status quo, always making a nuisance of yourself."

Now it was Jinn's turn to raise his brow. "And where do you think I learned _that_ from?"

A chuckle. "Fair enough."

* * *

"Magister!"

The sound of rapid footfalls echoed down the long corridor.

"Magister please, I do not understand the urgency!"

In the lead of the small procession was the Magister of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Hego Damask. He was Muun, tall and lanky, cone shaped head and dark eyes focused straight ahead as he stalked towards his destination. His assistance, a Humanoid woman with long raven hair tied in a ponytail, blueish skin and maroon eyes easily followed his steps, also dressed in the robes of the banking clan with a large datatablet held against her chest.

Following the two was Del Tortil, a Director of the Techno Union and Head of the Research Facility. He was a Skakoan, a humanoid species whose home planet had such high pressure that to survive away from it they needed to contain themselves in pressurised suits. The Director was followed by four armed mercenaries, not the usual droid security which was common amongst Techno Union facilities.

"I am here to make sure that our shared project has not been unduly affected." Damask said at last as he continued to stalk down the corridor, his every movement somehow managing to remain completely straight and dignified. Hands clasped behind his back as he walked. "You have heard of this unfortunate business with the Trade Federation I take it?"

"Of course Magister," Tortil replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The moment we heard of the issues with the Federations droids we immediately shut down our own for a full diagnostic, and that includes our shared project. There is no need for such concern, I can assure you."

"Never the less I wish to see that the prototypes are unharmed with my own eyes." The Magister replied, beady eyes turning upon the Director. "With the amount of resources and retinue we have placed upon this project can you blame me for wishing to make sure?"

"Yes, Magister." Del Tortil replied. "However please be made aware that I will have to contact the Foreman to bring him up to speed with such a surprise visit."

"I would expect no less." The Magister replied, stopping before a large set of blast doors. "Well, shall we?"

"Of course." Tortil agreed, stepping ahead of the InterGalactic Banking Clans leader. "If you will excuse me."

He inputted an eight digit code into the panel to the side, and then leaned forward for a facial recognition scan. The great doors opened with a groan of huge metallic joints, both the Magister and his assistant gliding into the room beyond with the Director and his bodyguards quickening their step to keep up.

Within was a large empty chamber, lighting coming on and expanding from where they stood until it enveloped the entire hall in a harsh white light. At the far end of the chamber was a series of tubes, and within those tubes were twelve droids, humanoid in design, coupled to cables and wiring within their pods.

"As you can see the Droids have already been shut down and are currently undergoing maintenance checks to make sure that the virus has not affected them. Early results have been positive." The Director explained, stepping ahead of Damask and his assistant. "There is no need to worry, Magister."

The Magister walked forward until he was before the central liquid filled tube, and the droid floating within. "Well done, Director. Well done."

Suddenly the assistant dropped her datatablet, the device crashing to the floor. In each of her hands were small hold-out blaster pistols, extended from hidden holsters in the sleeves of her robes. Her first volley of shots quickly downed three of the four guards and the Director watched as she rushed forward with blurring speed, getting within the last mercenaries guard before placing the barrel of her weapon against the bottom of his chin and pulling the trigger.

"Director!" Tortil exclaimed, alarmed as he turned. "Your assistant has gone mad!"

"Really, how frightening." His eyes were met with Damask, another hold-out blaster in hand and pointed right at him. He squeezed the trigger, and the Directors suit was unable to stop the bolt of crimson blaster fire which cut through him. He fell face first onto the floor with a mechanical thud, steam rising from the burn mark on his chest. "How frightening indeed. My dear if you would be so kind as to close those monstrous doors?"

She did as told, dropping the hand-held blasters as she walked over and pressed a few buttons on the controls. The towering doors closed with a squeal of metal and a whine of joints. The two surviving beings were alone, and Damask sighed as he looked at the blaster in his hand distastefully.

"They are useful I suppose, but oh so uncivilised." He hissed as he dropped the blaster to the tiled floor.

"Yes, Master." His assistant nodded in assent. She reached up to rip the hair tie away, allowing her long black locks to fall freely, perfectly framing her face. "I so agree."

Damask turned back to the droids, reaching out with a long fingered hand. "Lady Menouthis, the chip if you will."

Darth Menouthis was soon by his side, placing a small computer chip in his hand. "But off course, Master."

The old Sith Lord turned abruptly, stalking towards the main semi-circle of computer consoles in the very centre of the chamber. There was a sudden tremor as he walked, the lighting above flickering as he ascended the few steps.

"It looks like they have taken the bait." Menouthis murmured.

"Yes," The Magister agreed as he placed the chip into the main console and pushed a few buttons, downloading the programming into the twelve T-Series Tactical Droids before him. "The distress beacon we placed on that transport has served its purpose most perfectly."

"What are you planning, Master?" The Dark Lady asked.

"Planning?" He contemplated his answer for a long moment. "I suppose I am simply completing the Monster my former Shadow has created, and allowing it to serve a greater purpose. Our purpose."

Darth Menouthis stepped forward, eyeing the prototype droids for a few moments. "What are these droids, Master?"

"They are called Tactical Droids my dear, and with the data within this chip they will become so much more. They will become grand strategists able to think for themselves, and extend this war from a few years to a half a decade, maybe a decade if we are lucky." The old Sith Lord replied. "They will prolong the war which is right in the Republic's lap, giving them no time to think and no time to breathe."

Another explosion above made the entire chamber shake, followed by blaring alarms.

Darth Plagueis hummed to himself as he watched pieces of the ceiling come away and fall to the ground. "Time to go I think."

* * *

 _This chapter, for all intents and purposes, just allows the characters who survived to breathe. It is a moment when the opening battles end and they have just enough time in the eye of the storm to catch their breath before the next wave starts._

 _The Jedi and the Naboo have survived, but the Republics central government and innumerable worlds across the Galactic Republic have not. The Sith Lords are exacerbating the situation by setting some emergency plans into action to turn this war from a series of heavy engagements into tactical conquests of attrition. The Droid Revolts won't be as simple as they think, and the Sith not so easy to remove as a threat. Darth Plagueis and his new apprentice are still out there, and they have not given up yet._

 _I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, as always review and favourite, and stay tuned for the next chapter of this project. I look forward to your opinions, whether they be praise of constructive criticism._


	29. Epilogue

_**Chapter 28**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

Light spilled through the few gaps in the blinds, creating a handful of pockets of light and warmth to the otherwise dark room. The interior was sparse with no decoration on its bare walls, only two small backless seats designed more for meditation and reflection than comfort. It was a simple space designed for peace and tranquillity, where its denizens could delve into the power of the Force through meditation without interruption.

That was how Master Yoda used to see it, now he saw it as a place of quiet and safety, a brief respite away from the controlled chaos of movement that the Jedi Temple had become. Here was where he could rest his weary eyes, and enjoy the silence.

It had been two weeks since the beginning of what was being termed the Droid Revolts, and much had changed since then.

Out of ten thousand Senators only two hundred thirty eight had survived. A hundred thousand aids, secretaries, technicians, regular staff and security officers had been reduced to three thousand two hundred and ten. Ten thousand Senate Guardsmen had been whittled down to a hundred and six. One in ten Senior Judiciary officers, Planetary Defence command staff and Judges had survived the massacre. Four hundred thousand civilians had died in the crossfire.

Two hundred and seventy three Jedi were dead, from the Temple bombing until the end of the battle. Yoda rubbed his weary face with a gnarled hand. The numbers were still rising on all fronts.

Naboo's casualties were in the tens of thousands of civilians, soldiers and naval personnel. Then there was the countless casualties taking place from the Colonies to the farthest reaches of the Outer-Rim. There were no independent figures, but heavy fighting was taking place on innumerable worlds with countless more already having fallen to the Droids. Millions were probably dead, maybe less maybe much more.

An armada of PDF warships was being assembled from across the Republic to try and provide at least some relief to the outer ring of affected Sectors, but with Hyperspace lanes becoming literal battlefields their assembly was slow, fragmented and piecemeal. Senior officers were arguing amongst themselves as who would have overall command. All the while the distress calls from the affected worlds continued unceasing.

It was agreed that war was inevitable, and necessary, to force this scourge back. Even the most adamant of pacifists would admit that in private. A response was needed, which meant that restoring the basic institutions of a central government was paramount.

That's where the base of the Jedi's troubles came in.

The Jedi were now, for the first time in nearly a millennium, in a position of power and influence as caretakers of the Republic. The Senate, Judiciary and Courts had all been disbanded as most of its elected members were either dead or too badly injured to perform their duties. Masters, Knights and Senior Padawans had been rushed in from across the galaxy to try and fill the void left by the madness.

In his first speech as Interim Supreme Chancellor Plo Koon advised that they were in for a great struggle. That the Jedi would uphold their mandate in restoring peace and stability to the Republic. He asked for calm and patience, and promised those worlds under siege that they would not be forgotten, and that the Republic would come for them and free them.

The media, surprisingly, did not proceed with their usual foray of scaremongering and cynicism which had become so common in the years preceding this incident. Instead soundbites and holoimages of Master Koon's speech were broadcast from all news stations. Images streamed through of the Jedi led defences of Coruscant and Naboo, praise had been heaped on the quick thinking of Masters and those Commanders who served under them.

The Politicians were not seen so favourably. Some such as Garm Bel Iblis and Bail Antilles were seen as the exception, brave men who stood up and fought for their survival. Many saw the death kneel of their political careers when the findings of the Jedi Order became public. Those on the Sith Lords list of allies and contacts, whether loyal, bribed or blackmailed were forced to resign, and then were subsequently arrested.

Nute Gunray and the Federations Board of Directors that were still alive had also been arrested and were awaiting trial. The Trade Federation as a business entity was no more. Their Trade franchises completely revoked and liquidated in the last session of the surviving members of the Senate. There were none left to protect them, and public sentiment was almost fanatically against them. There had been riots in the streets which were only quelled when the Jedi confirmed they would take over the reins of government, Masters and Knights sent amongst the mobs and managing to convince them to disperse.

In the weeks that followed the Jedi were the only institution left whom the people trusted.

But they were barely able to get a chance to breath, and Yoda saw that many of his Jedi were functioning on a thread which was so close to unravelling. Most of the survivors of the battle had barely gotten a chance to sleep before they were thrown back into the thick of it. Some worked on the relief effort, on helping the emergency services clear rubble and tend to victims. Others were being placed in vacant government positions, and were desperately attempting to prepare for positions of power they never expected to receive. Others still were being sent to destabilising hotspots across the galaxy, places where the corruption was evident or those close to the fighting to try and keep things in order.

They were stretched dangerously thin, and it was beginning to show.

The door opened, and Yoda opened a tired eye to see a hooded figure enter, the streams of light casting little more than a dark shadow but the Grand Master knew who he was. He had been expecting him for some time.

"Knew you would come, I did."

"Did you?" The figure asked, a little mirth in his voice.

Yoda hummed, somehow feeling more reassured in his presence. "Sit, will you."

The figure seemed to hesitate for a brief span of seconds, then stepped into the room, door closing behind him. He took off his robes, folded them and neatly setting them on the floor beside the vacant meditation chair. He then sat cross-legged on the fabric, almost as if he belonged there as he began to relax.

Luke Skywalker centred himself in the Force, before opening his eyes to meet those of his old teacher. "Here I am."

"Yes, yes." Yoda agreed, relaxing. "Here you are, indeed."

"Nice to see that little has changed in thirty odd years." Luke quipped, the beginnings of a smile curving his lips. "You're still as annoyingly cryptic as ever."

A hum of laughter. "Cryptic am I, hmm."

"Though you do seem to know how to take care of yourself." Luke surveyed as he got more comfortable. "When I met you… well, let's just say that basic hygiene wasn't one of your strong suits. But I suppose living on a swamp planet would do things to someone's idea of cleanliness."

Yoda frowned, not used to being spoken too like this. Instead of feeling insulted though he was instead refreshed. No one had spoken to him like that for at least four hundred years, not since he was elevated to the rank of Grand Master. "Like you I think I will."

Luke raised a bushy brow. "You think."

"Time will tell, mm?" Yoda asked.

"I take it back," Luke said thoughtfully, folding his arms. "You were far more eccentric when I first met you."

"Two decades of isolation contribute to that, I think." Yoda surmised.

"Very likely." Skywalker allowed.

"Do the right thing, you think?" Yoda asked, quiet yet stern. "Sith defeated, but at such cost. War upon us, Republic in crisis, millions dead. Still feel you did the right thing, yes?"

Luke opened his eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't know, but we will see. The Sith are dead, and the Jedi live on. Billions of lives were lost in my time, planets destroyed or made lifeless, twenty years under the boot of a madman. My daughter and her friends did what they thought was right, and I cannot fault them for that."

"Agreed, yes." Yoda frowned. "Know the truth I do, seen it I have… yet more real this is."

"That it is." Luke agreed. "Because it _is_ real. The future we remember is dead and gone. Everything from this moment onwards will be unknown to us. We are on a new path now."

"A new path." Yoda hummed thoughtfully.

"In our time there was no Darth Janus, no Droid Revolt. Instead the war started a decade later when the enemy was ready, a war which in three years ruined the planets it was fought on and which brought the death kneel to the Republic and the Jedi Order. It ushered in an era of tyranny and destruction the galaxy had never seen before." Luke leaned back, looking up at the ceiling with haunted eyes. "At least now you have a fighting chance, and I advise that you use it."

"What would you have me do?" Yoda asked.

"Get the government together, and reform a centralised military force to deal with this." Luke responded, eyes still closed as he spoke. "A decentralised force will not be able to take back the Systems taken by the droids. Only a united effort by the Republic will see this through, and only a volunteer force will be sufficient. No conscripts or droids or clones or anything else. You have the military might all around you, use it."

"Thought of this we have." Yoda replied. "Difficult it will be."

"What is worse, Master?" Skywalker asked, head shaking. "Travelling down the path of difficulty or that of least resistance? Droids and Clones are susceptible to the same virus that was used to start this whole crisis, but gather a force of volunteers and you will have an army which will fight for you till the end. I do not wish to change your opinion, only advise you that in my experience volunteers trump droids and slave soldiers every time."

Yoda did not answer, all that followed was silence.

* * *

His eyes flashed open, and a white ceiling welcomed him. He was within the walls of the Temples halls of healing.

He sat up in his bed, feeling the pull of tubes and wiring against his skin. Mace Windu reached up to grab the tubes and pull them free, but there was nothing to grip. It took him a moment of confused befuddlement to realise that he had no hands, all that remained were wrists covered in heavy white bandages.

" _Your precious Republic will fall. It has been on that downward spiral for the last fifty odd years, and there is very little which will stop its decline."_

It all came flooding back to him, a near overwhelming tidal wave of memories flashed before his eyes. Arresting Palpatine. The Chancellors transport in flames. The light leaving Ki-Adi-Mundi's eyes. The flashes of crimson as droids flooded through the hanger, into corridors and foyers and offices.

" _Perhaps it was not the Republic you were looking to in the first place. Perhaps it was unity you wished for, hmm?"_

The screams and the cries and the crushing pressure he felt through the Force. Of dozens of lives being snuffed out with each step he took, each time he breathed, each second that ticked by so agonizingly slowly.

" _Well congratulations Master Jedi for by stopping me and my goals you have all but made sure that unity in this galaxy is all but a distant memory."_

Gold sickly eyes, a grandfatherly visage morphed into something cruel and twisted. He fought him, violet and maroon blades flashing and fizzling and clashing in hails of sparks. He saw a mocking smile, sickening sweet words which mocked him and all he stood for, then searing pain.

" _The Republic will crumble. Nothing will replace it, and it is all your fault!"_

For a moment, just a moment, he lost control. A pulse of energy exploded outward with him in the epicentre. Chairs and tables were thrown against the walls with a resounding crack, followed by a resounding crash and a howl as the windows smashed sending shards of glass into the outside.

Mace Windu allowed the anger and rage to bubble and boil for a few more brief moments before calling upon his Jedi training, perfected through decades of training and experience. He reeled it all back into place and locked it behind a door so tightly that not even light could seep through.

To the ghost of his enemy he had one thing to say, firm and backed up by a powerful will. "You. Are. Wrong."

When a few worried Healers entered his room he was once again calm and in control.

Calm and in control.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going without me."

Poe sighed, shouldering his duffle bag back onto the crook of his shoulder as he gave a bemused look at his friend. "I have the distinct impression we've already been over this. Finn, have we already been over this?"

Managing to keep stride with them while performing checks on his newly repaired wrist mounted blasters, Finn was still able to keep track of the conversation. "Yes we have."

"How many times have we been over this?"

"I stopped counting at twenty." The former Stormtrooper replied as he continued to fiddle with the controls. A few weeks of quiet with nothing to do meant that he was able to repair his armour back to, if not exactly as it was before they skipped back through time, then pretty close.

"Did you hear that Rey. He stopped counting at twenty." Poe chided with no real venom in his tone. "You are not coming along."

Rey was just able to stifle a groan. "But Obi-Wan is going!"

"Obi-Wan doesn't have another three to six months of physical therapy." Poe countered easily.

"Also he doesn't have a metal arm." Finn added in, ignoring the corresponding glare.

"That too." Poe acknowledged.

"I promise I won't follow you out into battle… I'll stay on the ship." Skywalker pleaded.

A snort of disbelief from Finn. "Yeah, _that_ will happen."

Rey's perfectly rational and Jedi like response was to kick him in the shin. Which with the armour hurt her a lot more than him. "Ah!"

"You deserved that." Poe admonished as the Jedi hopped on one foot, ignoring the hushed giggling from two young apprentices passing by in the opposite direction.

Rey scowled, waiting until the corridor was reasonably quiet before asking in a hushed tone. "So where exactly are you going?"

"The Bogden System." Poe replied. "Transporting a couple of Jedi to a moon called Kohlma, also known as the _Moon of the Dead_."

"Must get _so_ many tourists." Finn chimed in with more than a little sarcasm.

"We're transporting two Jedi Masters and an apprentice." Poe intervened firmly, attempting to swat Finn across the back of the head with his free hand but missing by a few millimetres. "Probably the usual trip with us. Ambushes, dogfights, bounty hunters, pirates, loads of explosions, the odd hostage situation. Just a normal day at the office. Force me, I've missed these."

"Those three Jedi being Qui-Gon, Dooku and Obi-Wan I take it." Rey frowned, brow furrowing. "You sure it's safe to be transporting a possible future Sith Lord wherever he wants to go?"

Finn shrugged. "Luke says he doesn't feel like he'll be falling to the Dark Side anytime soon. Wild guess maybe all the chaos on Naboo changed his direction."

"Really?" Rey asked, blinking.

"Yeah, from what your father said he guessed the death of his former apprentice was the last straw in him leaving the Jedi Order and going down the dark path, and then there's the equally wild guess that Sidious was probably the one who recruited him." Poe replied. "Since we got here we have one former apprentice who is still very much alive, and a Sith Lord who is now very much dead. I've met him a few times. He seems to have rekindled a passion for training the younger apprentices. He's actually pretty likable."

"Could probably teach you a thing or two."

They exited the corridor and entered the hanger bay, now mostly empty with all of the Jedi teams being dispatched across Republic held space. Only a handful of ships remained on the decking. The three continued walking towards the unmistakable silhouettes of the _Millennium Falcon_ and a single X-Wing, where they could just make out a small group of figures.

Chewbacca was the first one they recognised, conversing with two figures by the landing ramp. One was her father, and the other was an elderly man with greying beard and hair which she guessed was Dooku. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were a few meters away, speaking in hushed tones.

"We're here." Poe said, gaining their attention. "Sorry for the wait."

"Not at all." Qui-Gon replied before turning in her direction with an amused smile. "Ah, Rey. Escaped from the Healers again I see."

"Yes," Luke interjected, eyeing her stonily. "And she is going back."

A sigh. "Yes, Master."

"So what's the mission?" Finn asked.

"Transport and reconnaissance with possible combat, followed by a potential hostage situation and rescue op." Obi-Wan replied.

" _Yes_." Finn whispered as he smirked.

Poe sighed before turning to the bemused Jedi. "Those missions are all our favourites rolled into one neat little package, right Chewie?"

A roar of approval from the towering Wookiee.

"I'm guessing this is why you are here?" Poe asked, turning to Luke. "An X-Wing in this situation would be a serious asset."

"Agreed." Luke nodded. "Which is why I will be tagging along."

"This would not be considered a sanctioned operation." Dooku added. "If we get caught we are on our own. The Jedi and the Republic will not be able to help us."

Poe and Finn shared a grin, something that didn't go unnoticed by Obi-Wan. "They are smiling, why?"

Luke shook his head, hiding his own small smile as he turned to his first teacher, who was now younger than him. Yet another crazy paradox that he will need to sort out. "This kind of thing feels right at home to them."

Kenobi blinked, then reached up to massage his forehead with both hands, pushing back strands of hair. "Of course it does, Force me."

"I want to go." Rey whined before she could catch herself, ears going pink under the surprised glances of the Jedi around her.

"No!" Poe, Finn and Luke replied in unison.

"Give me something!"

"We'll send you a postcard." Poe smirked.

"Hate you, hate you all."

Obi-Wan frowned, turning to his Master who could do little more than offer a shrug of sympathy. "Just go along with it."

* * *

 _And that's a wrap for the first overarching story of the Chaotic Three._

 _I will be taking a break for a few months to recharge and plan before doing anything else. A possible sequel is in the works, alongside a few short stories in-between to close the gap. I should start up again in a few months, Christmas at the latest with some luck. I want to get at least ten chapters ahead like I did originally, so if it takes longer I apologise in advance._

 _I hope that you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
